Last Land
by Wlad
Summary: Crossover entre Rayearth, Saint Seiya, Yu Yu Hakusho e Shurato. Um final alternativo para as 4 series, juntas numa só história.
1. Chegadas Inesperadas

**PREFÁCIO**

**Bem vindo leitor, ao mundo de Zefir, este mundo fantasioso criado pelo criativo Grupo Clamp, lugar este que escolhi para fazer uma estória que seria um final único para quatro séries de desenhos animados japoneses, que foram exibidos no Brasil com os nomes de Cavaleiros do Zodíaco, Yu Yu Hakusho, Shurato e é claro, Guerreiras Mágicas de Rayearth.**

**Por isso, recomendo que se tenha visto os episódios e movies que passaram no Brasil dessas séries, para poder entender com clareza os personagens e os fatos que aqui se desenvolvem. **

**Uma estória sem protagonista principal; eu mesmo nem sei dizer qual personagem mais se destaca de todos.**

**Peço que baseiem-se somente, apenas, nos animes dessas séries, mesmo porque no mangá e OAVs há pontos diferentes. **

**Por exemplo alguns fogem à cronologia da Série de TV, como o OAV de Rayearth, que reconta a estória de outra forma, que então não pode ser considerada para esta fanfic.**

**No caso do OAV de Shurato, parece que se trata de uma continuação da Série mesmo, só que é tão desconhecido por aqui e eu também não conheço direito a estória, que pediria para que os leitores não a considerassem para a fanfic. **

**Contudo há o movie do Yu Yu Hakusho, a batalha no Meikai, este já bem conhecido entre os fãs. Este poderia ser acrescentado à cronologia da fanfic, pois não traria grandes alterações. Quanto aos filmes dos Cavaleiros, quem não os viu, não é verdade? Estes valem, mas a saga de Hades não vale para a fic.**

**Há também ocasiões em que faço referência a outros animes além dos quatro citados, mas considerem apenas uma brincadeira, pois não quer dizer que eles terão uma ligação com a estória.**

**Sei que não posso agradar a todos, mas espero que tenham momentos de diversão por ler os textos a seguir, que compreenderão vários capítulos. **

**AUTOR- WLAD**

**DATA- NOVEMBRO DE 1997**

**Last Land**

**Primeiro Dia - Transmigrados e Desorientados**

**Capítulo 1: Chegadas Inesperadas**

Em Zefir, depois que as Guerreiras Mágicas restabeleceram a sua paz, voltou a tornar-se a bela terra que era antes, porém apesar disso, a ausência das três garotas deixou saudades no coração daqueles que lhes eram mais próximos no tempo em que passaram neste mundo.

No pátio que há dentro do castelo de Zefir, Lantis como de costume, deixa-lhe pousarem nos ombros e na mão, os pássaros que vivem lá, enquanto pensa:

- Lucy, abolir o núcleo foi o melhor que poderia ter feito, apesar de que isso me afastou de você, mas se tivesse ficado como núcleo, jamais poderia amar alguém.

Em uma sala do castelo, Ascot assiste uma de suas esquisitas criaturas a varrer o local; essa criatura é baixinha, tem o corpo arredondado, braços e pernas compridos e finos, orelhas compridas e pontudas e meio amassadas; tem pés também pontudos e enrolados nas pontas; esses detalhes lhe dá uma aparência de um bobo da corte e, sorridente, vai varrendo o salão, enquanto seu dono recosta-se sobre macias almofadas.

Ascot:

- Por que eu? Se posso pedir que meus amigos façam isso!

Então, de repente, entra Caldina gritando:

- Ascot! Outra vez!

Ascot reclama:

- Aaah, Caldina! Isso cansa muito.

Caldina:

- Ora Ascot, você não pode ficar mandando suas criaturas fazerem tudo, e além disso, se você conseguir um pouco de músculos, talvez a Marine goste de você.

- Só fala isso porque sabe que ela nunca mais vai voltar.

Caldina pega a vassoura do bicho e entrega a Ascot:

- Pode ser, mas tem que cumprir suas obrigações.

Ascot suspira desanimado.

Repentinamente entra Ferio assustado na sala:

- Vamos ao Guru Clef, ele está tendo pressentimentos.

- O que? Vamos Ascot! - diz Caldina.

Puxa o garoto pelo braço, quase o derrubando e corre atrás de Ferio, que, por sua vez, corre para o salão de Clef.

Deixado sozinho na sala, a criatura emite um som de surpresa:

- Mr. Mime?

Não que este som signifique algo para a linguagem humana, mas para algum da espécie da criatura, deve significar algo como:

- O que está havendo?

Ao chegarem, já estão todos os castelões lá e no fim da sala está Clef ajoelhado, com a mão na cabeça e Priscila pergunta-lhe:

- O que está sentindo, Clef?

- Um energia estranha, diferente da Debonner está surgindo em Zefir. - responde.

- É boa ou ruim? O que ela está causando?

- Não sei, apenas noto sua presença.

Enquanto isso na Grécia, há a cerimônia de reestruturação do santuário, onde Atena (Saori) coloca cavaleiros substitutos para aqueles que morreram durante as batalhas do passado.

Neste momento estão todos os cavaleiros ao redor da casa de Sagitário, onde Saori prepara-se para dar a Seiya, o lugar de Aiolos. Os dois estão cercados por um círculo de cavaleiros que lota o lugar.

- Seiya, por sua dedicação, coragem e força, eu o tornarei o cavaleiro de Sagitário; esta honraria você já merecia há muito tempo, pois a armadura já provou o aceitar várias vezes; estenda as mãos. - fala Atena.

Seiya, ajoelhado diante dela, obedece.

Saori entrega ao jovem o arco e flecha dourado do signo.

Ele ainda veste a armadura de Pégaso e carrega em suas costas a caixa dela.

- Agora, por favor, nos concentremos por alguns momentos para a consagração. - diz a deusa.

Todos obedecem e fecham seus olhos.

Depois de alguns segundos, Shaka, que tem maior percepção pois nunca abre os olhos, grita:

- Seiya!

Logo após ouve-se uma pancada. Todos abrem os olhos e vêem apenas a caixa da armadura de Pégaso no chão; Seiya, assim como o arco, haviam sumido.

- Seiya! - grita Atena, assustada.

- Para onde foi? - indaga Hyoga.

- Ele não se locomoveu! - afirma Shiryu - Seu cosmo desapareceu de repente!

Shun vira-se para o lado perguntando:

- Irmão, você viu...

Logo nota que seu irmão havia sumido e berra:

- Ikkiiiiii!

Neste mesmo instante em Tóquio, Yusuke e Kurama estão num fliperama e Yusuke desafia:

- Ei Kurama, duvido me vencer no Street Fighter.

- Não vim para isso; eu vim te avisar que Koema está nos chamando.

- Aah, qual é? Só uma partida rápida! - diz Yusuke.

- Está bem, mas não vamos nos demorar.

Kurama escolhe Ken e Yusuke, Ryu e começam a jogar.

Yusuke que iniciou a partida com ar de superioridade, vai ficando com expressão assustada e começa a transpirar, enquanto Kurama mantém-se sempre calmo.

No jogo Ken vence o round de perfect com um shoryuken de fogo de quinze hits.

- Não precisa se esforçar tanto. - fala Yusuke.

- Não me esforcei. - rebate Kurama.

- Mas ainda tem o segundo round! - replica Yusuke com cara de raiva.

Começa o segundo round e Urameshi de tão aborrecido, faz a alavanca de controle encostar na mesa a cada movimento e dá socos nos botões, enquanto seu adversário comanda o manche levemente e com as pontas dos dedos.

Na máquina Ryu só tem a metade da energia e dispara um Fire Hadouken no outro, o qual mantém sua energia intacta pois pula sobre a magia e acerta Ryu com um chute giratório.

Repentinamente, Yusuke e Kurama largam os comandos e desaparecem.

Dois garotos que os viam jogar olham-se por uns momentos e dizem:

- Ficha grátis!

Correm para o fliperama abandonado pelos dois.

No Mundo Celestial, no palácio da Árvore Celestial, a deusa Hakeshi aproxima-se de Leiga e diz:

- Leiga, quero que faça uma coisa.

- Claro, minha honorável deusa.

- Dê-me uma pena. - pede Hakeshi.

- Uma pena? - diz surpreso - Está bem.

Entrega então uma das penas (que não se sabe de onde ele tira) para ela.

- Para que isso? - quer saber.

- Espera Leiga, vem ver.

Leiga acompanha a jovem deusa que anda até um tipo de salão de treino, onde Shurato dorme, fazendo seu Shakiti de travesseiro e chega a babar em cima dele.

Hakeshi chega perto e cutuca o ouvido de Shurato com a pena.

Shurato acorda, enfiando o dedo no ouvido, para coçá-lo.

- Seu preguiçoso, como quer defender o mundo celestial desse jeito? - repreende-o Hakeshi.

Leiga:

- Nem o tempo o faz mudar, não é Shurato?

Shurato meio zonzo, reclama:

- Leiga! Pára de me encher!

- Calma, queridinho, você sempre acorda nervoso, é?

- Você é um dorminhoco, Shurato. - diz Hakeshi.

- Além de comilão e teimoso. - completa Leiga.

- Aaah! Por que não some daqui?

Leiga então desaparece e Shurato fica olhando com cara de bobo para onde estava o amigo.

- O que fez, Shurato? - pergunta Hakeshi.

- Eu...? Nada! - responde confuso.

Em Zefir, Clef continua tendo pressentimentos, quando então levanta-se, dizendo:

- A força estranha! Fez convocações para Zefir. Muitas pessoas surgiram em nosso mundo.

- Como assim, Guru Clef? - quer saber Priscila.

- Alguma força igual ou até maior que a da nossa Princesa Esmeralda trouxe gente de outro lugar para Zefir, não sei quem é a força e nem os convocados, nem onde estão, mas são muitos!

Pela janela, então, entra uma criatura alada de Ascot, semelhante a um furão, com asas de morcego, a qual chega a seu ouvido e lhe comunica algo, e Ascot fala:

- Ele está dizendo que viu gente estranha em dois pontos de Zefir.

- Devemos ir ver quem são eles! - diz Rafaga.

Ferio:

- Não. Fiquem você e Caldina para defender Clef. Eu, Ascot e Lantis nos dividiremos à procura deles.

Ferio, Ascot e Lantis saem do salão.

O Guru Clef volta a sentir algo.

Priscila pergunta:

- E agora?

- As convocações continuam. - explica Clef.

Em uma área de Zefir, Seiya e Ikki ficam tentando entender onde estão:

- Mas que lugar é este? - pergunta Seiya

- O mais importante é saber quem nos trouxe aqui. - responde Ikki.

Num local próximo estão Máscara da Morte e Afrodite, que também foram convocados.

- Eu estou vivo novamente! Eu sabia que algum deus tomaria consciência e não permitiria que a criatura mais bela que já existiu, fosse decomposta pela terra, como se fosse um mortal qualquer. - fala Afrodite.

- Olhe ao seu redor Afrodite! Isto não é a Grécia! Por que estamos aqui? - diz Máscara da Morte.

- Isto não parece a Grécia mas combina com minha beleza. - diz Afrodite.

- Se eu voltei, realmente pra mim não importa, mais interessante é achar quem me fez sucumbir sempre! O maldito Shiryu!- Máscara da Morte fecha o punho com raiva.

Enquanto isso, em outro lugar da mata, Yusuke e Kurama estão tão confusos quanto os outros recém-chegados.

- E essa agora! Onde estamos? - diz Yusuke.

- Tóquio, não é? Veja! - responde Kurama e aponta para uma das rochas flutuantes com cristais fincados, que existem em Zefir.

- Ué! Como isso flutua? - exclama Yusuke, curioso.

- Vamos tentar descobrir onde estamos através disso; aproxime-se mais.

- Para que? - questiona, mas obedece.

Kurama joga sementes no chão e repentinamente surge um grande cipó, que enrola-se na cintura dos dois e cresce, carregando-os para o alto, até alcançarem a tal rocha voadora.

- Ô carinha cheio de truque que você é, hein Kurama? - diz Urameshii.

Durante a caminhada para o ponto indicado pela criatura, Ferio pensa:

- Bem que a Anne poderia ser uma dessas pessoas convocadas, quem sabe até seja, seria bom demais reencontra-la.

Neste momento Ferio encontra à sua frente depois de passar algumas árvores, Máscara da Morte e Afrodite e pensa:

- Que armaduras estranhas!

Os Cavaleiros de Ouro olham meio curiosos para Ferio, que diz:

- Como vão? - faz uma reverência e continua - Meu nome é Ferio. Gostariam de alguma ajuda?

- Ótimo, precisávamos de alguém para nos responder perguntas. - diz Máscara da Morte.

- Bom, talvez eu sirva. - diz Ferio.

Afrodite:

- Então comece com isto: onde estamos?

Ferio:

- Não sabem! Estão em Zefir.

Máscara da Morte:

- Zefir! Por que estamos neste lugar idiota?

Ferio:

- Peço que maneire suas palavras, porque Zefir é uma linda terra.

Afrodite:

- Lugar lindo sim, acho que o vou querer para mim. Assim vou flori-lo com minhas rosas. - diz, pondo uma rosa vermelha na boca.

Ferio intrigado:

- Como assim, vai querer pra você?

Máscara da Morte contesta o companheiro:

- Por mim que tudo isto vá para o inferno, junto com Shiryu quando encontrá-lo.

Máscara da Morte vira-se com o olhar de raiva para Ferio e indaga:

- Como faço para voltar para a Grécia? Responda ou eu o mato!

Ferio perdendo a paciência:

- Não sei o que é Grécia e não estou gostando do modo que estão agindo! Vou ter que usar minha espada para ensinar-lhes boas maneiras?

Ferio retira sua espada da bainha e a posiciona para uma luta.

Máscara da Morte fecha os olhos e diz ironicamente:

- Contra um Cavaleiro de Ouro? Seu idiota!

Afrodite:

- Se quiser morrer, pode vir.

Ferio:

- É mesmo? São valentões? Então tá!

Ferio avança para atacar Afrodite com a espada, mas o Cavaleiro de Ouro com um movimento de cabeça, faz a rosa que segurava na boca ser lançada em Ferio, atingindo seu rosto e o derrubando.

Máscara da Morte:

- AH AH AH! Vamos embora.

Afrodite:

- Tem razão, não tem graça matar alguém tão fraco.

Ferio, com seu rosto ferido, começa a levantar-se, dizendo:

- Esperem!

Mas a rapidez dos Cavaleiros Dourados os fazem rapidamente desaparecerem da vista de Ferio, que acaba de se levantar apoiando-se na espada fincada ao solo e pensa:

- Que inimigos terríveis! Preciso vencê-los antes que causem problemas em Zefir.

Ferio volta a andar a procura dos dois, quando avista adiante, entre as árvores, Seiya e Ikki, pensa:

- Mais dois de armaduras estranhas! Devem ser companheiros dos outros.

Sente então sua visão meio turva, e dói a ferida no rosto, pondo a mão nela, murmura:

- Vou atacar um deles de surpresa e deixar só um para lutar homem a homem, assim terei a chance de vencer.

Ferio vagarosamente segura o cabo da espada com as duas mãos, preparando o golpe e avança silenciosamente para Seiya que está de costas e sentado no chão, atrás de uma moita.

Seiya está distraído riscando a areia com o dedo.

Ferio, já junto do Cavaleiro, levanta a espada para o ataque que quer que o faça vitorioso numa só espadada.

Ikki, olhando para a vasta mata e virando-se lentamente, fala:

- O jeito é parar e pens...Seiya! - grita ele ao avistar Ferio.

Ferio ataca com rapidez.

Seiya vira-se mais rápido ainda e vê a lâmina de Ferio já próximo de sua cabeça. E então num movimento veloz como a luz...

- Meteoro de Pégaso!

Os inúmeros ataques de Seiya sacodem o corpo de Ferio e jogam sua espada à distância e em pedaços. Cada meteoro que o atinge, leva uma parte de sua frágil vida.

Assim o pobre homem que não tinha a menor resistência para um golpe tão poderoso, já que estava entorpecido pela rosa, cai em estado lamentável no solo de Zefir, tingindo a areia com seu sangue.

Seiya vai observar quem é o inimigo.

Ferio agonizante diz:

- Não acredito! Foi rápido demais...! Anne! Anne!

Seiya aproxima-se e apoia a cabeça de Ferio em sua coxa e pergunta:

- Quem o mandou?

Ferio não liga para a pergunta de Seiya e apenas fala como se estivesse fora de si:

- Anne! Não queria morrer hoje! Queria vê-la mais uma vez, pelo menos antes de morrer...! Anne!

Ferio, em sua mente quase morta, só lembra de sua amada Anne e dos momentos de algum tempo atrás que passaram juntos em Zefir. Lágrimas se misturam com o sangue em seu rosto e ainda fala:

- Anne... eu... te amo... eu... quero vê-la ainda...!

Seiya assusta-se ao ver Ferio apoiando seus braços no chão, para tentar levantar-se novamente.

Ferio:

- Vou...ainda ver... Anne, Anneeeee!

Ferio vomita sangue, que salpica no rosto de Seiya e escorre pela sua face. E após isso seus olhos perdem o brilho da vida.

Seiya faz sua cabeça encostar no chão vagarosamente, e levanta-se olhando para quem acreditava ser um inimigo e pergunta ao outro cavaleiro:

- Por que será que ele me atacou? E quem é Anne?

Ikki:

- Estranho, ele não falava como uma pessoa mal intencionada.

No castelo de Zefir.

Clef estupefato:

- Ferio!

Priscila:

- O que tem o Ferio?

Clef:

- Não o sinto mais, acho que ele...

Priscila:

- O que, Guru Clef?

Clef:

- Morreu... Ferio está morto!

Priscila:

- Ferio? - começam a encherem-se de lágrimas seus olhos.

Rafaga:

- Mataram Ferio?

Caldina:

- Não pode ser! - diz chorosa, abraçando Rafaga.

Rafaga:

- Quem foi o maldito?

Clef:

- Infelizmente não sei quem fez isso. Rezem pela segurança de Ascot e Lantis.

Rafaga:

- Não podemos apenas rezar! Temos que fazer alguma coisa!

Clef:

- E faremos. Do jeito que as coisas estão indo em tão pouco tempo, eu decidi que nós precisamos dos Gênios.

Priscila:

- Então pensa em...

Clef:

- Isso mesmo, não queria expô-las novamente ao perigo, mas Zefir precisa que as Guerreiras Mágicas voltem.

Priscila:

- Mas como poderia comunicar-se com elas?

Clef:

- Se tivermos mais uma pessoa com aura poderosa como você e eu, poderemos faze-lo. Mas entre os integrantes do castelo não há mais um com aura suficiente, eu irei com você e os outros até Landover.

Priscila surpresa:

- Landover?

Rafaga:

- Não pode ir conosco! Se acontecer algo com você no caminho, Zefir estará perdida! Nós o traremos para cá de qualquer maneira!

Clef:

- Não. Perderíamos tempo demais. De lá mesmo invocaremos as Guerreiras Mágicas.

Priscila:

- Mas Guru Clef!

Clef:

- É a única saída, Priscila.

Em outra parte de Zefir, Leiga, voando no seu Shakiti, observa ao redor, comentando:

- Este lugar parece muito com o mundo celestial. - Olha, então, para uma das rochas flutuantes e diz - Sim, é Zefir! Estou no outro lado do planeta!

Então, com o seu veículo Shakiti, continua voando baixo.

Enquanto isso Lantis em seu cavalo voador e Ascot numa de suas criaturas mágicas, uma grande ave, sobrevoa Zefir, quando Ascot aponta para uma rocha flutuante e diz:

- Veja, aquela planta alcançou a rocha!

Lantis:

- Há algo estranho nisto.

Os dois levam seus veículos vivos em direção ao local.

Lá Kurama os observa e Yusuke já aponta o dedo para atacar, mas seu companheiro diz:

- Calma meu amigo, não sabemos se são inimigos.

Yusuke tranqüiliza-se, abaixa as mãos, falando:

- Tá certo, mas se forem inimigos, vão ter que agüentar as cacetadas que só Yusuke Urameshi sabe dar.

Ascot vendo os dois em cima do rochedo, fala:

- São os convocados.

Então as criaturas com os dois habitantes de Zefir pousam à frente dos intrusos.

Kurama:

- Quem os mandou? Koema?

Ascot e Lantis não entendem a pergunta.

Ascot:

- Quem é Koema? Só queremos saber porque estão aqui.

Yusuke meio irritado:

- Nós também queremos saber!

Kurama:

- Também não esperavam que nós aparecêssemos?

Ascot:

- Não. Então se eu levar vocês ao castelo, talvez o Guru Clef possa ajudá-los.

Kurama:

- Pode ser uma cilada.

Lantis fala com voz imperativa:

- Vocês tem que vir.

Yusuke:

- Ei grandão! Que estória é essa de tem que vir? Eu já acabei com um cara maior que você só com um tiro, tá sabendo?

Lantis o olha aborrecido.

Kurama fala com frieza:

- Está bem, nós vamos, mas se for cilada, nenhum de vocês vai escapar.

Ascot fica um pouco assustado com as palavras do cabeludo mas diz:

- Tá bom, tá bom.

Usa sua magia:

- Criaturas mágicas! Apareçam!

Surgem dois seres alados, com aspecto meio engraçado. Parecem leitões, com seis asas pequenas cada um. Eles têm a cara achatada e os olhos enormes.

Yusuke:

- Não vou com a cara desse bicho.

O bicho aproxima-se de Urameshii e fica encarando-o com seus grandes olhos e olhando-o de cima a baixo.

Yusuke:

- Tá olhando o que? - reclama.

A criatura dá-lhe uma lambida que deixa sua cara toda lambuzada.

Urameshii cospe de nojo:

- Argh! Que nojo!

Kurama:

- Ele gostou de você.

A outra criatura aproxima-se de Kurama e faz a mesma coisa.

Yusuke:

- Viu como é bom?

Depois os quatro já estão prontos. Lantis sai na frente e Ascot depois, gritando:

- Vamos, criaturas mágicas!

As criaturas em que Kurama e Yusuke montam também saem.

Novamente em Tóquio, Kazuma Kuwabara procura Yusuke berrando pela cidade:

- Urameshi!

Sua irmã Shizuka reclama:

- Pare com isso, Kazuma! Você tem idéia de quantas pessoas existem em Tóquio?

Kuwabara:

- Eu vou achar meu amigo! Não interessa se passo por maluco. Você não liga porque vocês mulheres são boçais!

Shizuka irada:

- O que?

Shizuka dá um tabefe na cara de Kuwabara, que cai na calçada e depois é pisado e chutado por sua irmã, que bronqueia:

- Vê se assim você aprende a respeitar as mulheres!

Kuwabara, de rosto todo inchado, pergunta:

- Mas me diz uma coisa: o que é boçal? É que ouvi isso na televisão.

Shizuka:

- Deixa pra lá! Vamos embora!

Kazuma levanta-se tonto, que nem consegue ficar parado num lugar só e começa a caminhar como um bêbado, bambeando perto do meio fio da avenida. Shizuka já estava indo embora, esperando que ele a estivesse seguindo, mas ela vira-se e o vê pisando no asfalto da avenida.

Kuwabara:

- Eu vou salvar você, Urameshi! Já tô indo!

De repente surge em sua direção um caminhão.

Shizuka percebe o perigo:

- Kazuma!

O motorista não consegue parar e Kuwabara apenas o olha com sua cara boba e inchada. O caminhão vem em grande velocidade, está próximo demais e atropelará Kazuma, que desaparece na hora e o caminhão passa direto.

Shizuka deixa seu cigarro cair, em estado de choque.

Então Kuwabara aparece em Zefir e a primeira coisa que surge à sua frente é o Shakiti de Leiga, que o atropela, o derrubando dentro do matagal.

No mato Kazuma diz abestalhado:

- Pô! O caminhão me atropelou e eu tô vivo! Eu tô forte mesmo! Assim a Yukina vai gostar mais de mim. - e ele desmaia.

Leiga pára o Shakiti e fala:

- O que eu atropelei?

Desce do veículo e vai ao matagal onde viu cair e acha Kuwabara.

Leiga:

- Pensei que tinha atropelado um bicho. Também, um cara feio desse jeito...!

Leiga reclama com seu calmo tom de voz:

- Agora vou ter que cuidar dele.

No castelo, Clef, Priscila e os Guerreiros já estão praticamente saindo, quando entram no castelo Ascot, Lantis e os visitantes.

Ascot:

- Guru Clef, nós trouxemos duas pessoas que foram convocadas e precisam de ajuda sua.

Yusuke olha para Clef e diz para Kurama:

- Outro baixinho! Será que todo deus é baixinho?

Rafaga:

- Agora não dá Ascot, vamos levar o Clef ao Landover.

Ascot:

- Para que?

Priscila:

- Chamar as Guerreias Mágicas.

Ascot e Lantis surpreendem-se com a notícia e o garoto pula de alegria, gritando:

- Legal! Vamos trazer a Marine!

Caldina:

- Não fique tão contente, Ascot! Clef tomou esta decisão porque mataram Ferio!

As expressões de Lantis e Ascot mudam de satisfação para susto.

Ascot:

- Ferio!

Priscila:

- Sim, e vamos até Landover, porque precisamos de uma aura muito forte para nos ajudar a chamá-las.

Clef:

- Não precisamos mais ir.

Rafaga:

- O quê?

Caldina:

- Então, quem tem poder para ajudar?

Yusuke fala novamente ao amigo cabeludo:

- Tô boiando mais que isopor.

Kurama:

- Para ser sincero, eu também.

Clef aponta para Urameshi e diz:

- Ele.

Todos olham para Yusuke, que olha para trás, pensando que fosse outra pessoa, mas vendo que é ele mesmo, grita:

- Hein? Eu?


	2. Terra dos Malígnos

**DATA- DEZEMBRO DE 1997**

**Last Land**

**Primeiro Dia - Transmigrados e Desorientados**

**Capítulo 2: Terra dos Malignos**

Num local obscuro em Zefir, como num tipo de caverna gigante com cristais fincados no teto, paredes e chão, uma mulher bela, mas de aparência sinistra, cabelos avermelhados e tão longos que forram o chão à sua volta, usando roupa repleta de adereços, faz uma oratória a um grupo de pessoas que mal se pode ver devido à escuridão:

- Sinto satisfação em saber que tomaram para si a obediência às minhas ordens. Sei que muitos de vocês já conheceram a morte, felizmente eu sou uma exceção, porém respeito a experiência de vocês e como sabem, lutarei com vocês por um novo mundo, onde nós não conheceremos a morte, o qual nos tornará seus principais governantes nesta terra onde hoje é Zefir.

Um homem interrompe com uma pergunta:

- Mas você nos achou, e quanto aos que não sabem para onde ir nesta terra, senhorita Seikiakko?

Seikiakko:

- Para vocês já lhes passei suas missões, das quais uns já as foram cumprir. Possivelmente durante a realização das missões encontrarão alguns que preferem viver sob as tolas restrições do que eles chamam de justiça, e estes lhes causarão problemas. Nessas pessoas não se encontram as características da vida na nova terra que nascerá da mortalha da velha e tola Zefir; e tais pessoas devem ser derrotadas. Porém também poderão encontrar pessoas de mente aberta como nós e conosco se aliarão.

Em uma outra parte de Zefir, está Acalanata, que em alguns momentos foi convocado e fala um pouco preocupado com sua localização:

- Isto não deve ser o mundo Celestial, talvez seja Zefir.

De repente Acalanata fica apreensivo e pára ao ouvir barulho de passos de algum grande ser aproximando-se.

Abrindo espaço, envergando com as mãos duas árvores que estavam em seu caminho, surge Dócrates, que também chegou involuntariamente.

Os dois encaram-se por alguns segundos.

Dócrates:

- De onde é, cavaleiro?

Acalanata:

- Eu, Acalanata, não preciso de apresentações; você que é o desconhecido por aqui.

Dócrates já irritado com sua situação enche-se de intolerância:

- Como ousa falar assim com Dócrates? Meu poder é capaz de desenvolver o golpe de maior força física dos oitenta e oito cavaleiros. Vou lhe mostrar!

Dócrates arma um soco contra Acalanata, que recua e diz:

- Espere! Sua aparência dá esta impressão, porém ainda não acredito.

Dócrates diz aborrecido:

- Receba o meu golpe e acreditará!

Acalanata:

- Me matar não seria útil, já que se me mostrar seu poder em algum objeto e for suficientemente forte; eu me tornarei seu seguidor.

Dócrates:

- Meu guarda-costas? Ah! Ah! Ah! Pois diga onde devo atirar meu cosmo.

Acalanata olha para os lados, vendo uma grande pedra. Aponta e fala:

- Lá, seria bom.

Dócrates sorri:

- Ótimo, observe.

O imenso cavaleiro levanta os braços e encosta as duas mãos fechadas, com os braços dobrados acima da cabeça; um brilho surge à sua volta.

Acalanata pensa analisando o outro:

- Esse poder! Não é, mas parece o Somma.

Dócrates grita:

- Pela força de Hércules!

Dá um soco no ar e uma energia sai de sua mão até a pedra, a qual é esmigalhada e no solo onde ela estava em cima é feito um grande buraco.

Acalanata:

- Desculpe por ter duvidado, senhor; eu me ofereço para ajudá-lo.

Dócrates:

- Ah! Ah! Ah! Sempre ficam assim depois que mostro meu poder. Pois bem, indique-me como faço para voltar à Grécia.

Acalanata não sabe a resposta da pergunta, mas segundos depois responde:

- Siga-me. Irei leva-lo lá senhor.

Ele começa a andar, seguido pelo homenzarrão e avista um íngreme declive no solo e repentinamente dá um salto de onde está até o chão abaixo.

Lá de cima, Dócrates o repreende pelo movimento inesperado:

- Covarde! Não fuja!

Acalanata diz tranqüilamente:

- Não diga isso, meu senhor. Eu apenas estou no caminho correto para a Grécia. Venha por aqui.

Dócrates:

- Está? - o grandalhão dá um salto para cair junto a Acalanata. O corpanzil do cavaleiro causa tremor ao tocar o solo e seus enormes joelhos flexionam-se para amortecer o impacto.

Acalanata vê a cabeça de Dócrates baixa o suficiente e ataca com:

- Pela força de Hércules! - pulando em direção a Dócrates.

O cavaleiro ouve a frase e tenta levantar-se rapidamente. Contudo Acalanata foi mais rápido e o atinge diretamente na cabeça com a cópia de seu poder, porém de energia azulada.

A máscara do homenzarrão é despedaçada e sua cabeça é alvejada de tal maneira que não tem mais condições de continuar viva. E Dócrates cai morto fazendo o solo tremer.

Acalanata empolgado:

- Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Eu sou Acalanata de Fundoumyo!

Depois de suas comemorações pela vitória traiçoeira, olha para o cadáver e comenta:

- Um poder tão forte e veloz ao mesmo tempo... como ele o conseguiu? Pode ser que existam mais guerreiros por aqui. Eu vou acumular poderes e quando eu tiver o bastante voltarei ao mundo celestial e derrotarei os oito guardiões de Deva.

Na floresta, Seiya e Ikki continuam caminhando. Seiya observa o arco de Sagitário e fala:

- Ikki, talvez isto seja um último teste antes de sermos consagrados cavaleiros de ouro.

Ikki:

- Não, Seiya, então Shun, Shiryu e Hyoga teriam que estar aqui também.

Seiya:

- Você tem razão, mas onde chegaremos afinal.

Vê uma aldeia entre as folhagens e diz:

- Olha, uma aldeia.

Ikki:

- Vamos, mas com cuidado. Podem nos atacar também como o outro.

Os dois aproximam-se da aldeia e as pessoas ficam olhando para eles surpresas.

Seiya acena dizendo:

- Somos amigos! Só queremos saber umas coisas. - Seiya acenou com um braço, porém com o outro segura o arco; para aqueles aldeões sugeria-lhes ameaça, o que provocou a reação de alguns que logo empunham armas em suas mãos, e logo os cavaleiros notam que são mais para caça e pesca do que para guerra as armas que apontam para eles.

Ikki:

- Tranqüilizem-se! Não queremos machucar ninguém!

Um dos homens segura uma pedra e berra:

- Seus malditos! Finalmente vieram acabar conosco! Mas vão ter muito trabalho para isso!

Na hora em que o homem põe seu braço para trás para dar impulso e jogar a pedra, seu pulso é agarrado pela mão de alguém que fala:

- Isto que está fazendo é precipitado.

Ao dizer isto este homem que tem o vestuário mais incrementado de todos ali, dando-se notar sua maior posição hierárquica, toma a frente dos outros homens ante os cavaleiros, mas é repreendido por um outro homem que fala:

- Chefe Xarigan, eles chegaram aqui armados; o que mais quereriam?

Xarigan diz aos intrusos:

- Vocês devem ser os enviados dos nossos amigos do castelo de cristal.

Seiya e Ikki olham-se sem saber o que dizer e Pégaso resolve arriscar:

- É, somos sim.

Xarigan sorri e afirma:

- Não são do castelo. Pois saberiam que não temos amigos no maldito castelo de cristal.

Enquanto isso no castelo de cristal.

Yusuke todo convencido fala:

- Então quer dizer que só eu aqui posso ajudá-los a trazer as tais guerreiras?

Rafaga:

- Foi o que Clef disse, e então? Está disposto a ajudar?

Yusuke faz manha:

- Não sei... calma aí... tô meio indisposto. Eu também preciso voltar a Tóquio, sacou?

Priscila surpresa:

- A terra das Guerreiras!

Yusuke:

- Ah, é? E vão trazê-las de algum sanatório de lá para este lugar doido? Eu quero é voltar para casa! Droga!

Caldina:

- Ei! Que garoto mal educado você é!

Caldina puxa a orelha de Yusuke que protesta:

- Aaai! Sua imbecil! Por que não vai se vestir direito? Sua manequim de circo!

Kurama acha engraçado e ri baixinho e o resto não entende a gozação.

Clef:

- No momento não sei como envia-lo para casa, mas até lá ofereço um lugar para ficar no castelo.

Priscila:

- Nos ajude, por favor!

Yusuke:

- Está bem... É chato ser gostoso.

Então Guru Clef, Priscila e Yusuke dão as mãos e começam a concentrar-se.

Em Tóquio Lucy está no meio de uma prova na escola, pensando:

- Ai, preciso tirar oito. Só falta mais uma questão.

De repente ouve a voz de Clef:

- Lucy, lembra-se de mim?

Lucy espantada fala:

- Guru Clef!

Professora:

- O que foi?

Lucy:

- Nada, professora.

Ela volta a olhar para a prova, pensando:

- Deve ter sido impressão minha.

Ouve uma voz:

- Ô garota! Cê tá surda? Presta atenção no cara falando com você!

Lucy pensa:

- Quem falou?

Clef:

- Depois explico; Lucy, somente peço que vá à Torre de Tóquio e tente voltar a Zefir. Estamos com problemas.

Lucy:

- Ah é...? Estou indo!

E rapidamente faz a última questão da prova, entrega à professora e sai da sala.

A professora lê a última questão:

- Qual a capital dos Estados Unidos?(ajeita os óculos para ler) Nova Iorque!

Na casa de Marine ela conversa com os pais.

A Mãe lhe diz:

- Vamos filha, quem é seu namoradinho?

Marine responde aborrecida:

- Eu não tenho namorado!

Pai:

- Ora, diga logo. Você ficou meio triste depois que foi aquelas duas vezes na Torre de Tóquio. E isto já tem tempo. Você nunca mais o viu, é isso?

De repente ela ouve Clef:

- Marine, sou eu, Clef.

Marine:

- Eu não acredito! - surpresa.

Os pais ficam intrigados.

Yusuke mete-se na conversa de novo:

- Pois acredita logo! Porque já tô cheio disto!

Marine:

- Hãn?

Clef:

- Escute Marine, venha à Torre de Tóquio. Zefir está precisando de vocês, novamente.

A mãe de Marine não entende a filha, que parece falar com o ar:

- Você ouviu seu pai?

Marine responde à Guru Clef:

- Mas é claro!

Pai:

- E então?

A garota levanta-se da mesa e corre para o quarto.

Depois volta correndo para sair de casa e sua mãe indaga:

- Para onde vai?

Marine:

- Para a Torre de Tóquio! - sai, batendo a porta rapidamente.

Pai diz para a mãe.

- Eu não disse? Vai ver que esse cara é funcionário da Torre.

Na residência de Anne, ela está deitada em sua cama lendo um livro, quando a voz de Guru Clef lhe fala:

- Anne! Sou eu Clef, precisamos que volte para cá.

Anne abaixa o livro e murmura:

- Pensei ter ouvido Guru Clef. - e volta a ler.

Yusuke:

- Mais uma tapada! Ouve logo o baixote, minha filha!

Clef a Yusuke:

- Por favor, pare de se intrometer!

Yusuke:

- Qual é? Só tô ajudando!

Anne só ouvindo as vozes e surpresa com a confusão pergunta:

- Que voz foi essa?

Clef:

- Esqueça. Por favor, venha à Torre de Tóquio.

Anne:

- Já vou, Guru Clef.

Anne levanta-se e sai do quarto.

Na floresta, Leiga ainda espera Kuwabara acordar e reclama:

- Melhor acordá-lo. Se deixar, esse aí vai até amanhã.

Leiga pega outra pena e esfrega no nariz de Kazuma, que começa a torcer o nariz e com um forte espirro acorda e diz:

- Ãhn, o que foi? - fala, com um catarro pendurado no nariz.

Leiga:

- Enfim acordou queridinho! Eu já estava cansado de esperar.

Kuwabara:

- Ué! Quem é você? - Olha para os lados e diz - Isso não é a avenida, caramba! O caminhão me jogou tão longe assim?

Leiga:

- Se refere ao Shakiti? Peço desculpas pelo atropelamento.

Kuwabara:

- É você o motorista? Você é um barbeiro, cara! E isto aqui? É um hospital de medicina alternativa, é?

Leiga:

- Isto aqui é Zefir. Parece que você também surgiu de repente aqui.

Kuwabara coça a cabeça:

- Agora como vou achar o Urameshi? Se eu tenho que ser achado também?

Leiga:

- Talvez eu saiba sair daqui; pode vir junto.

Kuwabara fica contente:

- Valeu! E se aparecer algum problema, vai ver quem é o cara mais forte de Tóquio.

Leiga:

- E quando ele vai chegar?

Kuwabara irrita-se:

- Estou falando de mim mesmo! Está duvidando, é?

Leiga sobe no Shakiti e diz:

- Desculpe queridinho. Pode subir.

Kazuma olha para o Shakiti e pergunta:

- Mas que troço é esse? Isto não cai, não?

Todo atrapalhado ele sobe no veículo.

Leiga:

- Então vamos.

Leiga faz o Shakiti andar e sai com êxito, mas Kuwabara que não segurou-se com êxito cai no chão.

Leiga volta, pára e diz:

- Suba de novo e segure-se. - pensa - Acho que vou me arrepender disto.

Na Grécia, os habitantes do Santuário estão desorientados por causa do sumiço inexplicável de Seiya e Ikki. Soldados, cavaleiros e até a própria Atena procuram os desaparecidos. Saori neste momento está a ouvir o que Aioria, o cavaleiro de ouro de Leão diz ajoelhado em frente a ela, na casa de seu respectivo signo.

- Deusa Atena, sinto ter que informar que as coisas ainda são mais complicadas do que imaginava-se, porque a armadura de ouro de Peixes também desapareceu.

Saori:

- A sagrada armadura de Peixes!

Neste instante aproxima-se dos dois, subindo as largas escadarias que interligam as casas zodiacais, Shun, que logo dá nova notícia:

- Atena! Não se desespere! Já foram vasculhar os arredores em busca da armadura de Câncer.

Saori:

- A de Câncer também! - surpreendida.

Shun:

- Pensei que Shiryu e Hyoga já tinham lhe contado que ela sumiu. Eles subiram as escadas para cá antes que eu.

Aioria surpreso:

- Mas aqui eles não chegaram.

A Deusa já percebe que o mesmo fenômeno atingira também os cavaleiros de Dragão e Cisne, diz entristecida:

- Shiryu e Hyoga, também!

Shun:

- O que estará levando os meus amigos e o meu irmão? - diz segurando a corrente de andrômeda a altura de seu rosto e diz - Diga-me, corrente. Ajude-nos. - contudo nenhum movimento é realizado pela arma.

Na floresta de Zefir, assim como seus amigos suspeitavam, Shiryu e Hyoga também estão em Zefir, caminhando a passos cuidadosos e hesitantes, pois o lugar é completamente desconhecido por eles e estão numa área da mata tão fechada que mal se pode enxergar, mesmo sendo dia.

Hyoga:

- O que acha, Shiryu? Seiya e Ikki devem estar aqui?

Shiryu:

- Concordo com você, Hyoga, só que temos que descobrir porque todos nós estamos aqui. Talvez os dois já tenham descoberto.

Hyoga:

- Esta mata é sombria demais. Pode ser algum truque de algum inimigo.

Shiryu:

- Olhe! Uma clareira! - diz, apontando para uma parte da floresta onde o sol consegue penetrar.

Não é pra menos; onde há a clareira existe um belo lago, cuja margem em todo seu redor, é cercada por aquele aglomerado de grandes vegetais. Sua água é cristalina como uma vidraça e pode-se ver o fundo com facilidade, onde peixes exóticos nadam iluminados pelos raios fúlgidos porém suaves do sol de Zefir que traspassa sua superfície, a qual, pela ausência do vento naquele instante é totalmente imóvel, como se lhes tivessem alisado com uma desempenadeira divina.

À vista dos cavaleiros de bronze aquele lago é deslumbrante, mais ainda com a visão no céu de uma ilha voadora ao longe, sentimento que não ocultam e comentam.

Hyoga:

- Seja por bem ou por mal, este lugar para que fomos trazidos é, sem dúvida, um dos mais se não o mais belo lugar que já vi.

Shiryu:

- Depois daquela floresta sombria, este lugar é reanimador.

O cavaleiro de Cisne abaixa-se à beira do lago:

- Para quem viveu tanto tempo na Sibéria não tem muitas chances de tocar águas quentes.

Hyoga prepara uma concha com suas mãos e as desce até a água. Contudo, antes de tocá-la vê surgir uma ondulação na superfície do lago; olha em volta em busca da causa e logo tem o desprazer de localizar na margem do outro lado do lago, uma pata que fora enfiada dentro da água, a qual pertence a um enorme lobo branco, que os olha fixamente.

Hyoga vê e exclama:

- Um animal!

Shiryu aconselha:

- Finja que não o viu e ele também fingirá.

O plano funciona, apesar de ficar olhando os cavaleiros como se esperasse uma reação brusca. Nada houve, e o lobo vira-se e entra na mata, desaparecendo às suas vistas.

Shiryu:

- Hyoga, devemos sair daqui. Ficar neste local pode ser perigoso. Um lobo não caça sozinho.

Hyoga estende a mão para o cavaleiro de dragão que faz o mesmo na intenção de ajudá-lo a levantar-se rapidamente.

Quando repentinamente salta de dentro da mata escura atrás dos cavaleiros o mesmo lobo branco, que, com suas enormes patas empurra o cavaleiro de dragão para dentro do lago.

Hyoga:

- Shiryu! - assusta-se.

Shiryu logo ao cair na água levanta-se com rapidez apoiando o pé na areia do leito. O mesmo que ocorre com o animal, que mantém-se de pé com duas patas, parecendo um urso, e é tão grande que Shiryu tem de olhar para cima para poder encará-lo.

O lobo olha para o cavaleiro, mostrando seus dentes caninos de uns vinte centímetros. Mas Shiryu com água até o tórax, não o teme.

Shiryu:

- Deu a volta no lago para pegar-nos. Lamento por sua fome, criatura, mas nós não seremos sua refeição.

O monstro parece ter entendido a frase de Shiryu, pois rosna assustadoramente e joga seu corpanzil sobre Shiryu, começando uma luta terrível.

Hyoga pensa:

- Não posso usar o pó de diamante. Congelaria os dois.

A luta entre Shiryu e o monstro é corpo a corpo, onde agarrando-se ao cavaleiro, o lobo tenta lhe dar mordidas fatais, enquanto o outro defende-se com seu escudo, batendo-o contra o focinho da criatura.

As cabeças dos dois saem e mergulham várias vezes na água, demonstrando o esforço de ambos, que se movimentam com violência e rapidez, produzindo inúmeras bolhas que emolduram o combate.

A integridade deles não dura muito tempo, pois logo Shiryu tira a transparência da água ao tingi-la com seu sangue que o lobo extraiu de seu pescoço ao agarrar-lhe com suas mandíbulas.

Hyoga ao ver o monstro agarrado ao pescoço do amigo, atira-se na água:

- Largue-o, seu maldito!

O cavaleiro de Cisne na intenção de salvar seu amigo, não teme em pôr os seus dedos entre os afiados dentes do animal e com sua força adquirida em tantas lutas e treinamentos passados, obriga o lobo a escancarar suas mandíbulas, libertando Shiryu. E logo após Hyoga desfere um chute no animal, para que ele se afaste.

A hemorragia de Shiryu é preocupante e para estancá-la Hyoga coloca sua mão sobre a ferida, congelando-a.

O monstro novamente avança; mesmo nadando como um cão ele corta a água velozmente, como um torpedo e lança-se contra Cisne, e ambos começam a engalfinhar-se.

Porém a facilidade de enfrentar Hyoga é maior, pois ele não possui um escudo como Shiryu e logo o lobo com suas garras e dentes enormes causa vários cortes e arranhões no cavaleiro.

A criatura achando que o oponente já estava ferido o bastante, coloca-se sobre duas patas mais uma vez e salta num ataque fatal em direção ao Cisne.

O cavaleiro num lance de experiência adquirida em lutas contra ursos polares na Sibéria, segura as patas dianteiras do lobo branco, o qual continua de pé forçosamente, numa situação que nada pode fazer a não ser esperar a reação inimiga.

Contudo mesmo assim o monstro põe-se a rosnar e baforar aquele hálito canino sobre o rosto de Hyoga, que exclama:

- Eu vou refrescar este mau hálito.

Então o cosmo de Cisne começa a aflorar e um brilho esbranquiçado contorna seu corpo.

O lobo percebe que algo de ruim acontecerá a ele, então começa a debater-se para que o cavaleiro o solte, mas Hyoga segura firme e não permite que escape de suas mãos.

Mãos estas que delas começam a formar cristais de gelo sobre as patas do animal e com rapidez se alastram pelo corpo da criatura, que urra amedrontada.

Em alguns segundos o lobo branco torna-se uma estátua de gelo, na qual esbarram e desmancham-se as pequenas ondas no lago produzidas na luta entre os três como que ondas num rochedo de uma praia.

Hyoga sente-se aliviado com o fim do combate.

Shiryu aproxima-se do amigo e fala:

- Obrigado, Hyoga. Nem os lobos de Fenrir tinham um porte como o deste. - diz com o sangue da ferida já coagulado em seu pescoço.

Hyoga:

- É um lugar completamente estranho. Olhe para o céu; o tempo escureceu em minutos.

Realmente, o tempo passou de ensolarado a chuvoso durante a curta luta entre os três. As nuvens relampejam, as luzes dos raios substituem a luz solar, e descargas violentas de energia passeiam de uma nuvem para outra, emanando trovões ensurdecedores.

Shiryu:

- Vamos procurar um abrigo; a chuva aqui também deve ser anormal.

Hyoga:

- Espere, eu antes vou empurrar o lobo congelado para debaixo de alguma gruta ou coisa parecida. É apenas um animal faminto, não deve morrer.

Shiryu:

- Está certo, eu lhe ajudo.

Hyoga com sua bondade não quis sacrificar a vida da criatura que apenas queria satisfazer suas necessidades biológicas, já saem do lago riscando a areia com a estátua de gelo enquanto a empurram.

Porém um trovão mais monstruoso emana daquelas nuvens negras, e os cavaleiros vêem um raio de proporções gigantescas partir de uma delas e atirar-se no lobo congelado à frente dos dois, e com o incrível impacto o gelo que o envolvia despedaça-se sob o olhar atônito dos cavaleiros.

Hyoga:

- Como o raio pode ter atingido justamente ali?

O mais impressionante não é isso, e sim que o lobo além de libertar-se do gelo, absorveu a energia do raio, tornando todo seu corpo numa bateria elétrica e brilha como uma lâmpada.

Shiryu:

- Hyoga! - berrou o cavaleiro dragão ao ver o monstro vorazmente atacar Hyoga.

Cisne não consegue defender-se; o lobo toca-o com seu corpo cheio de energia e o eletrocuta barbaramente. Tanto que ouve-se alto o som da eletricidade fulminando o cavaleiro, que berra em dores:

- AAAAAAH!

O lobo ataca com toda essa carga, deixando Cisne inevitavelmente colado nele por quase um minuto. São milhares de volts.

Um estalo é ouvido, pois o impacto da descarga final da eletricidade é tão grande que joga o corpo de Hyoga longe, fazendo-o cair no chão, inconsciente.

É a vez de Shiryu expandir seu cosmo em fúria com um salto:

- Cólera do dragão!

O lobo, já sem sua energia, é atingido pela magia em forma de dragão, fazendo-o ganir, ser arremessado e cair na parte mais profunda do lago, onde afunda. Shiryu volta a cair em pé dentro do lago, olha o monstro entregar-se a força da gravidade como uma pedra. Parece morto.

Shiryu olha para o amigo fora de si na margem, mas quando pensa em ajuda-lo, vê o lobo nadando (por debaixo da água) em direção a ele.

Shiryu diz, sem paciência:

- Não vai desistir? Está bem!

O cavaleiro não espera o monstro chegar. Ele salta para a parte profunda do lago, onde está o lobo.

O animal recupera-se no ânimo ao ver sua vítima próxima de si e apressa seu jeito inovador de natação, com uma vontade incontestável de dilacerar o corpo do inimigo com suas poderosas mandíbulas.

Shiryu não teme aquele "sorriso" canino mostrando-lhe os dentes e cerra seus punhos ao mesmo tempo que invoca seu cosmo.

O monstro aproxima-se o bastante e Shiryu desce um pouco mais fundo e por baixo d'água dá um violento soco na barriga da criatura, que enverga-se pela dor.

Porém não foi simplesmente um soco da mão agressora de Shiryu, pois dela surge instantaneamente um turbilhão de água, que joga-se contra o corpo canino e empurra-o para cima.

O turbilhão apossa-se de toda a água do lago para tornar-se uma só forma: um dragão de água doce, o qual carrega na direção do céu, em suas mandíbulas aguadas, o lobo.

Shiryu encontra-se em pé sobre a úmida areia do fundo do lago, olhando para seu dragão de água que já atinge grandiosa altura. Todavia logo não há mais água para abastecer o comprimento do corpo do dragão, que logo dissolve-se no ar, libertando o animal a uma queda livre e tornando-se chuva, chuva esta que as tais nuvens escuras que cobrem o local ainda não proporcionaram.

Embaixo, o cavaleiro fica aguardando a criatura para desferir-lhe um golpe mortal.

A criatura demonstra medo enquanto cai.

Shiryu fecha o punho mais firmemente:

- Seu animal maldito!

Mas o fenômeno atmosférico age novamente e um novo raio atinge o corpo do lobo branco ainda em queda, transformando-o outra vez num acúmulo de eletricidade em plena queda, como uma bomba que se aproxima.

O cavaleiro de Dragão vê que a vantagem mudou de lado e sabiamente sai da reta da queda do monstro, o qual, com terrível violência abre uma profunda cratera ao atingir o solo do leito seco do lago.

Shiryu estupefato nota que seu inimigo ficou fora do alcance de sua visão no fundo da cratera escura, onde lhe parece que desta vez o lobo morreu.

Repentinamente aquele buraco começa a puxar toda a areia em volta de si, como um buraco negro do espaço.

Mais repentino ainda é o salto que o lobo branco dá lançando-se fora do buraco e usa o corpo de Shiryu como apoio para projetar-se mais longe ainda.

O oportunismo do animal em apoiar-se no cavaleiro desequilibra Shiryu, que acaba caindo sobre a areia em movimento e também é puxado junto para a direção do buraco da cratera junto com os peixes que se debatem pela ausência da água.

O cavaleiro tenta safar-se, mas não tem êxito em sair, pois além de tudo a areia úmida é movediça e vê-se engolido por ela até os joelhos.

O lobo branco apenas olha-o de uma distância segura.

Shiryu:

- Hyoga! Preciso de ajuda! Acorde! - pede ao amigo.

O cavaleiro de Cisne mexe um pouco as pálpebras, mas continua desmaiado.

Shiryu gira seu corpo e olha para todos os lados a procura de algo para que possa agarrar e salvar-se daquela situação. Mas não há nada próximo e ele volta a gritar:

- Hyoga! Por favor amigo, preciso de ajuda! - diz com lama já até seu tórax.

Hyoga parece ter ouvido desta vez e com certa dificuldade apóia suas mãos no chão e com os olhos ainda fechados, lentamente vai separando o rosto do chão; seus braços tremem ainda fracos enquanto tenta erguer-se.

Shiryu:

- Hyoga! - tenta reanimá-lo.

Mas Hyoga desaba novamente sua face ao solo, inconsciente. Ele não resistiu.

O Cavaleiro do Dragão invoca seu cosmo, mas isso repele a areia ao seu redor e o faz afundar ainda mais rápido, pois não há onde apoiar o corpo. Então ele cessa esta tentativa.

Shiryu já está numa situação quase irreversível, coberto até os ombros. O cavaleiro pensa enquanto seus braços inquietos procuram por algo que infelizmente não acha enfiando-os e tirando-os da areia a todo instante.

- Mestre, Shunrei, Seiya, Saori, Ikki, Hyoga, Shun, eu não consigo me salvar, eu terei que morrer e deixar vocês? Apesar de ter vencido tantos inimigos na minha vida, um simples fenômeno natural me leva a derrota! É um oponente do qual meu escudo não pôde defender-me, assim como nenhuma arma feita pelo homem pode salvar-me das armadilhas da natureza. Mas mesmo eu morrendo aqui, eu juro protegê-los de onde eu estiver, mesmo como uma estrela no céu.

O cavaleiro de dragão afunda por completo. Na areia movediça só se vê bolhas de ar do último fôlego de Shiryu estourando na superfície enlamaçada.

Enquanto Hyoga desmaiado está alheio ao que vem acontecendo.


	3. Tristes Notícias

**DATA- JANEIRO DE 1998**

**Last Land**

**Primeiro Dia - Transmigrados e Desorientados **

**Capítulo 3: Tristes Notícias**

No Mundo Espiritual, Koema fala sozinho:

- Onde estão Yusuke e Kurama? Até o Kuwabara sumiu! onde estão? Ai! Como é que vão ficar as coisas?

O Diaboide (ou George Saotome) chega na sala e diz:

- Tem que continuar a seleção dos espíritos de mortos hoje; já tá engarrafando aqui, senhor Koema!

Koema:

- Tá bem, manda o número cinco bilhões, quatrocentos e vinte e cinco milhões, quinhentos e trinta e oito mil, duzentos e quarenta e seis entrar.

O Diaboide olha para alguém fora da sala e diz:

- Pode entrar.

Ferio entra na sala de Koema.

Koema olhando uma ficha:

- Seu nome é Ferio, e parece que você nunca fez nada de errado realmente grave na vida, e realizou muitas boas ações em contrapartida. Pode ir ao paraíso.

Koema aponta para uma porta toda enfeitada e luminosa.

Ferio vai em direção à porta, mas de repente pára e fala:

- Eu posso pedir algo antes?

Koema:

- Depende, se é ressuscitar esqueça. A cada dez pessoas, nove pedem isso.

Ferio:

- Eu vim de Zefir, e meu planeta está sendo invadido por inimigos de todos os lugares, inclusive fui morto por um deles.

Koema:

- Ah, é verdade! Não costumo receber muitos espíritos de Zefir. Me parece um lugar tranqüilo.

Ferio:

- Era tranqüilo! Se não fizer algo, vai receber muito mais gente de lá.

Koema:

- Tudo bem, pode fazer um retrato falado desses inimigos?

Ferio:

- Sem dúvida.

Koema grita:

- Ô diabo! Traz lápis e papel, aqui agora!

O diabóide vem correndo com o que Koema pediu:

- Sim, senhor Koema.

Na Torre de Tóquio, Marine e Anne encontram-se e gritam simultaneamente:

- Anne!

- Marine!

As duas demonstram a amizade delas num forte abraço.

Marine:

- Anne! Até que enfim nos vemos de novo! Eu estava cansada de ficar só mandando cartas.

Anne:

- Eu também, amiga; queria muito te ver de novo.

Marine:

- Você viu a Lucy por aí?

Anne:

- Ainda não.

As duas olham para o imenso número de pessoas que visitam a Torre de Tóquio e a quantidade de cabeças à frente de suas vistas é incontável. E a concentração de Marine é tirada com um susto dado por Lucy, cutucando suas costas.

Lucy diz alegríssima:

- Marine! Anne!

Marine vira-se:

-Lucy! Que susto! Quer me matar do coração?

Anne:

- Lucy! Eu nem vi você chegar.

Marine diz, agarrando com afeto a amiga, a qual o topo de sua cabeça não alcança seu nariz:

- É claro! Ela é tão pequenininha, que fica difícil achá-la.

Isto deixa Lucy envergonhada.

Anne:

- Mas pessoal, o que poderá estar acontecendo em Zefir?

Marine:

- Só indo pra saber, né?

Lucy fala alegre:

- Será que o fofinho do Mokona está bem? - depois fica pensativa - E o Lantis?

Marine:

- Querem parar de perder tempo? Vamos pra Zefir. Estou morrendo de saudade de lá.

As três unem suas mãos que, apesar de pequenas e femininas, juntas simbolizam uma corrente inquebrável de sua amizade, a qual seus elos são feitos de cada acontecimento vivido pelas três nesta terra encantada. As garotas fecham os olhos e pensam ao mesmo tempo com desejo intenso:

- Queremos ir a Zefir.

Elas repetem a frase várias vezes até que aquela forte luz surge novamente.

Elas então começam a cair pelos céus da encantada Zefir.

Marine grita:

- Aaaai! Detesto essa parte!

E aquele peixe gigante de sempre as ampara.

Lucy:

- Esse céu lindo outra vez.

Anne:

- Não parece estar havendo nada aqui.

Marine:

- Não nos chamariam à toa! Não acham?

Lucy:

- É mesmo, mas seja o que for, nós defenderemos Zefir com todo o nosso coração! Não é, amigas?

Elas respondem:

- Isso mesmo, Lucy.

O peixe as leva para o castelo.

Nos bosques, Kuwabara diz a Leiga:

- Não tem uma barra de chocolate para me dar? Eu tô com uma fome!

Leiga:

- Fome? Não acha que vou procurar comida pra você, não é?

Kuwabara:

- Claro que não! Eu sei me virar sozinho em qualquer lugar.

Leiga pára o Shakiti e diz:

- Está bem, veja estas árvores frutíferas; vá pegar uma fruta.

Kuwabara desce do shakiti e vai olhar os vegetais, em especial uma árvore cujas frutas são amarelas. Exceto uma que é vermelha e fala:

- Vou querer a vermelha.

Kazuma sobe na árvore, faz um esforço e consegue alcançar a fruta. Arranca-a e desce com ela.

Leiga:

- Conseguiu, queridinho! Parabéns!

Kuwabara:

- Foi moleza. E não me chame de queridinho!

Leiga:

- Está bem, queridinho.

Kuwabara comenta:

- Esse aí não tem jeito mesmo.

Kazuma morde a fruta, quando vê algo no pedaço restante e diz:

- Xiii! Tá bichada... Que estranho, as minhocas aqui só tem metade do corpo!

Leiga:

- É porque o resto está na sua boca.

Kuwabara arregala os olhos e cospe.

Leiga:

- As frutas vermelhas são bichadas.

Kuwabara:

- Por que não falou isso antes?

Leiga:

- Você disse que sabe se virar em qualquer lugar. Pega outra fruta e vamos embora, queridinho.

Kuwabara:

- Tá bom, mas pára com isso de queridinho, porque já tá pegando mal.

Na floresta, Hyoga começa a recobrar a consciência. Seus olhos abrem-se com a visão ainda embaçada, sua memória lembra-se das últimas cenas vividas por ele e levanta-se bruscamente.

Ouve, então, uma voz:

- Não se mexa com tanta velocidade. Como irá curar-se derrubando as ervas?

Somente, então, o cavaleiro percebe ervas trituradas, postas sobre suas feridas, e junto a ele um homem de orelhas pontudas, uma pedra na testa e nas costas uma capa.

Hyoga:

- Obrigado pelas ervas curativas, mas quem é você?

Homem:

- Meu nome é Tagnov. Bem vindo à Zefir. O que houve com você?

Hyoga olha ao redor procurando o parceiro:

- Shiryu! Onde está meu amigo?

Tagnov:

- Seu amigo? Eu apenas encontrei você caído no chão.

Hyoga:

- Mas ele estava ali. Lutamos com um enorme lobo branco! - diz ele ignorando que Shiryu fora tragado pela terra.

Tagnov:

- É uma coincidência! Ele provavelmente deve ter carregado seu amigo ao castelo de cristal. É para lá que estou rumando neste instante.

Hyoga:

- Castelo de cristal! Mas o que é isso afinal? Por que o lobo o levaria para lá?

Tagnov:

- Eu lhe explico: O povo do castelo amaldiçoou todas as criaturas, animais e pessoas deste planeta, que tornaram-se demônios. Com exceção de alguns como eu por exemplo. Eles devem ter pego seu amigo para transformá-lo em demônio.

Hyoga:

- O que? Não, não pode acontecer!

Tagnov:

- Infelizmente é isso que os castelões fazem; fique atento e não se deixe levar pelas emoções, pois todas as criaturas de Zefir são más, desde as mais bonitinhas e pequenas até as mais belas mulheres são extremamente traiçoeiras.

Tagnov vira-se para deixar o local:

- Agora vou contar com minha sorte e tentar destruir os demônios do castelo, antes que eles destruam todos nós que não somos como eles. Mas cuidado e não se esqueça do que eu lhe disse.

Hyoga:

- Espere! Deixe-me ir com você.

Tagnov, de costas para o cavaleiro, abre um sorriso maligno e diz:

- Está disposto a me ajudar?

Hyoga levanta-se:

- Estou; você disse que Shiryu pode estar lá.

Tagnov:

- Ótimo, siga-me. O caminho é longo, mas nos ajudando entre si chegaremos com força suficiente para destruí-los. - e pensa - Obrigado pela idéia, mestre Seikiakko, já tenho um do meu lado, é só mantê-lo com boas mentiras e logo terei a chance de vingar meu neto Inov, matando a maldita Lucy! Guerreira Mágica de Rayearth!

Hyoga passa a seguir Tagnov e na sua mente nem se passa de que acabara de deixar Shiryu completamente só em seu túmulo de areia movediça.

Só? Não totalmente. Pois Acalanata está observando escondido à beira do lago de lama e comenta:

- Nem tudo foi perdido; seu golpe prevalecerá em meu punho, assim como muitos outros.

Então também deixa o local.

Na aldeia Seiya e Ikki ainda conversam como o homem que os acolheu em sua cabana.

Ikki:

- Tudo o que contou sobre Zefir é realmente uma novidade, nunca havia ouvido nada igual.

Seiya:

- Quer dizer que só uma pessoa mantém a harmonia desta terra, e se sua mente tiver a atenção desviada, como no caso de apaixonar-se, tudo torna-se um caos?

Xarigan:

- Torna-se, e por ter se apaixonado por Zagard, criaturas surgiram por causa da Princesa, sendo que uma delas... - suspira fundo e diz com ódio - matou metade do nosso povo!

Seiya e Ikki ficam surpresos:

- Metade?

Xarigan:

- Metade. Só não foi mais porque conseguimos com muito sacrifício destruí-la. E isso nos deixou indignados.

Ikki:

- Sua irresponsabilidade provocou isso?

Xarigan:

- Provocou! E a partir daí nosso povo tornou-se inimigo do castelo, e passamos a saquear todos de lá. Nós todos agora, somos bandidos em Zefir.

Seiya:

- Não há como fazer trégua?

Xarigan demora instantes para encher seus pulmões com sua ira e transforma-la em palavras de revolta:

- Trégua? Não pode pedir que esqueça este incidente a um povo que sofreu o que eles sofreram! Viram aquelas pessoas lá fora? Não há uma delas que não tenha perdido um pai, mãe, filho ou irmão por causa daquela criatura desgraçada, infeliz, miserável! Produto da mente egoísta da princesa Esmeralda!

Xarigan dá um soco rachando o chão de terra batida da cabana.

Ikki:

- Esmeralda! Este era o seu nome? - fica surpreso.

Xarigan:

- Sim, era.

Ikki pensa:

- Não pode ser! - e indaga - Como ela era?

Xarigan mais calmo:

- Bem... tenho que admitir que era uma linda loura e assumiu como núcleo há cerca de sete anos atrás.

Ikki:

- Sete anos! Mesmo tempo em que Esmeralda morreu na Ilha da Rainha da Morte!

Seiya:

- Espera aí, Ikki! Você está achando que ela é a mesma pessoa?

Ikki meio aborrecido, pergunta:

-Sabe algo mais sobre ela? Se veio de algum lugar?

Xarigan:

- Não, mais nada.

Seiya:

- Ikki, sua Esmeralda morreu! Nós viemos vivos!

Ikki acalma-se e diz:

- Tem razão, não pode ser ela, ela morreu.

Ouve-se, então um reboliço lá fora.

Seiya olha porta afora e assusta-se com o que vê.

Ikki vai até a porta mas Seiya tenta impedir sua passagem.

Ikki:

- O que foi? Saia da frente, Seiya!

Seya:

- Espere, Ikki!

Ikki empurra-o e vê que lá fora está o antes morto Jamian, cavaleiro de prata de corvo agredindo os aldeões, falando:

- Como ousam não me obedecer! Seria uma honra para vocês!

Ele usa seus poderes contra fracos homens.

Ikki neste momento sente renascer um sentimento de mágoa e ódio no coração; não porque o cavaleiro de prata está agredindo pessoas frágeis e tão pouco porque ressurgiu o antigo inimigo de Seiya, e sim porque o fato reforça a possibilidade da Esmeralda citada ser a sua amada.

Seiya vê que os olhos do amigo refletem fúria e diz:

- Deixa eu lutar com ele novamente.

Ikki:

- Não! É a minha vez!

Então vai andando até Jamian, que o vê.

Ikki:

- Maldito! Vai morrer!

Jamian:

- Hã? Não me falaram que estaria aqui!

Mas então Jamian vê Seiya lá atrás junto da cabana e assusta-se:

- Seiya de Pégaso!

Ikki:

- Só que quem vai matá-lo sou eu!

Jamian sorri, duvidando de suas palavras, e pondo dois dedos em sua boca dá um forte assobio, que ecoa entre os troncos e folhas da vegetação.

Ikki não demonstra nenhuma surpresa ou apreensão; ao contrário de Seiya, que olha para cima das árvores pensando:

- Está chamando! Mas aqui não deve haver corvos.

Surge então um constante som de ruflar de centenas de asas, que são pássaros típicos de Zefir que se aproximam, pousando ao lado e sobre o cavaleiro de prata, Jamian:

- Em Zefir, estes pássaros são meus irmãos alados e vou dar-lhes sua carne para que eles devorem.

Ikki pouco liga para o que ele fala.

Jamian aponta para Ikki e diz:

- Plumas negras! - fazendo com que as criaturas emplumadas, apesar de não serem negras, avancem contra Fênix.

Seiya:

- Cuidado, Ikki! Não ataque os pássaros!

Apesar do aviso de Seiya, o cavaleiro ataca:

- Ave Fênix! - a magia de Fênix incendeia todos os pássaros em segundos.

Ikki:

- Não compare seus pássaros de araque com a ave Fênix! Vai morrer por isso!

Jamian teme no momento que Ikki avança com um soco armado em sua direção, quando no momento da agressão, umas penas caem e colam sobre seu punho, fazendo seu soco ficar lento o suficiente para que Jamian desvie e é o que ele faz, além de retribuir com um chute no rosto de Ikki, afastando-o.

Ikki:

- Essas penas! Pesam como chumbo!

Seiya aproxima-se para defrontar Jamian e avisa ao amigo:

- Eu avisei para não atacar os corvos. - E ataca -Me dê sua força Peg... - mas interrompe-se por uma dor na mão na qual quando olha vê uma pena cortante de Fênix cravada.

Seiya:

- Por que Ikki?

Ikki:

- Disse para não se meter.

Jamian é quem, então, aproveita o momento de distração para desferir um forte soco energético em Seiya, levando-o ao chão, e fala:

- Ah, ah, ah! O que achou, Pégaso?

Ikki:

- Não ria! Pois é o seu fim!

Jamian:

- Não acho isso, cavaleiro Fênix.

Então penas e mais penas começam a cair do céu e, como as anteriores, grudar sobre o corpo de Ikki, que logo fica coberto por elas.

Ikki:

- Não posso respirar! Nem me mover!

Jamian o olha com ar de vitória, pronto a lhe desferir socos mesmo debaixo daquelas penas.

- Só porque um cavaleiro de bronze conseguiu me vencer, não quer dizer que todos o conseguirão.- Jamian aproveita e o agride naquele estado.

Uma explosão de energia ocorre. As penas em torno de Ikki são jogadas para todos os lados. Foi o próprio que liberta-se das plumas. E fala:

- Bronze? Já pertenci a esta categoria.

Jamian estupefato:

- Como assim, já pertenceu? Que energia poderosa é essa?

Ikki:

- A de um cavaleiro de ouro! - dando um violento golpe em Jamian, o qual fica tonto e diz abobalhado:

- Ai! Também não falaram nada sobre ser um cavaleiro de ouro! - e cai desmaiado.

Ikki não pensa em poupa-lo mesmo inconsciente, quando ouve Seiya chamando:

- Espere Ikki, olhe ao seu redor.

Ikki olha e constata que não foi o único a ser coberto pelas penas e sim toda a população da aldeia que estava a céu aberto, exclamando aborrecido:

- Maldição!

No mundo espiritual, Koema pega os papeis desenhados pelo Diabóide.

Ele olha os desenhos (bem mal feitos) de Seiya, Ikki, Máscara da Morte e Afrodite e diz:

- Tá desenhando bem, hein, Diabo?

O Diaboide responde todo bobo:

- Obrigado, senhor Koema.

Koema bate na cabeça dele com os papéis, berrando:

- Eu estou ironizando, seu idiota!

Koema mostra os papeis para Ferio:

- Parecem com isto?

Ferio:

- É, dá pra saber quem é.

Koema:

- Se tiver algum jeito de mandar algum detetive espiritual para lá, eu o farei. - diz ao escravo - Diabo! Liga o monitor!

O escravo de Koema liga o aparelho.

Koema:

- Agora me lembro daí, são tantos planetas que até esqueço.

Então o monitor mostra dentro do castelo e Koema sobe em sua mesa, surpreso.

A imagem do monitor aproxima-se mais e mostra Yusuke e Kurama no salão da Clef.

Koema espanta-se:

- Aah! Eu tô maluco! O que que estão fazendo lá?

Diaboide:

- Não sei, senhor Koema.

Koema:

- Não perguntei pra você, Diabo!

Ferio:

- Quem são?

Koema vira-se para Ferio e diz:

- Não se preocupe, são detetives espirituais, vão defender Zefir; pode ir tranqüilo, para o paraíso. - vira-se novamente para seu escravo azul - Ô chupa-cabra! Chama lá a Botan para mim.

O Diaboide obedece imediatamente:

- Tá bem, senhor Koema.

No castelo estão todos aguardando a chegada das guerreiras.

Rafaga:

- Vamos, cheguem guerreiras mágicas.

Yusuke fica imaginando: umas barangas musculosas, mal encaradas e cheias de cicatrizes e diz:

- Deve ser um bando de mulher macho. Quem nem a Shizuka.

Kurama:

- Que é isso Yusuke? Serem guerreiras não quer dizer que sejam masculinizadas. E a sua mestra?

Yusuke:

- Arranja outro exemplo, Kurama, essa é mais macho que você.

Kurama aborrece-se.

Askot que havia saído do salão, entra novamente dizendo:

- Elas já chegaram.

Askot afasta-se da porta para que as três entrem.

Priscila feliz:

- Lucy, Marine, Anne!

Kurama cutuca Yusuke e fala:

- Você estava enganado, amigo.

Yusuke as olha com cara de espanto.

Todos aproximam-se delas, exceto os dois recém chegados.

Lucy:

- Oi Priscila! Oi Clef! Oi Rafaga! Oi Caldina! - vira-se para Lantis e fala com voz carinhosa - Oi Lantis!

E ele responde:

- Oi Lucy.

Caldina abraça as três ao mesmo tempo pelo pescoço:

- Que saudade de minhas amiguinhas!

Marine reclama:

- Está me enforcando, Caldina!

Caldina as solta e diz:

- Exagerei um pouquinho.

Clef:

- Bem vindas novamente a Zefir, minhas amigas.

Anne:

- Guru Clef, houve alguma coisa?

Clef:

- Houve. Nas últimas horas andam surgindo pessoas desconhecidas em Zefir. Alguns deles são inimigos.

Marine:

- Mas como? Quem os convocou?

Clef:

- Isso não sei.

Caldina:

- Sim, e eles dois são exemplos. - aponta para Yusuke e Kurama.

As três aproximam-se dos dois e fazem uma reverência:

- Boa tarde.

Yusuke empolgado:

- Muito boas! OPA! Quer dizer... muito boa tarde.

Anne:

- Você é a voz que ouvi junto com a de Clef.

Yusuke diz todo metido:

- Sim, claro, precisaram de mim para poder falar com vocês, pois sou muito poderoso, sabem?

Urameshi fica fazendo pose para mostrar os músculos.

Kurama fica sem graça com as coisas que o amigo faz.

As três não gostam do jeito convencido de Yusuke e viram-se para falar com os outros.

Urameshi não gosta de o terem esnobado e diz:

- Ah, é? Vou matar uma curiosidade.

Kurama diz meio apavorado:

- Não faz isso, Yusuke! - segura-o pelo braço.

Yusuke solta-se, e por estarem as três de costas, bem juntas, ele consegue levantar a saia das três ao mesmo tempo e fala:

- Calcinha amarela, da outra branca e da outra bolinhas cor de rosa.

As guerreiras ficam mais vermelhas que um tomate, então irada Marine vira-se rapidamente e dá um tabefão na cara dele, que fica com a marca da mão da guerreira na bochecha. E berra:

- Sua estúpida! Não era pra tanto!

Marine:

- Isto foi é pouco!

Yusuke:

- Tem sorte de ser mulher, se não estava ferrada!

Marine:

- De onde ele veio? Deve ter sido de uma cidade de idiotas!

Caldina:

- Marine, ele também veio de Tóquio.

Marine fica intrigada:

- Essa peste veio de Tóquio?

Yusuke:

- Peste o caramba, sua imbecil!

Marine não se controla e torce o nariz de Yusuke que grita:

- Bãis que drôga! Sôlda beu dariz! - fala com voz fanhosa.

E então puxa o cabelo da garota.

Todos assistem e ficam sem saber o que dizer, vendo os dois brigando e gritando um com o outro.

- Solta meu cabelo!

- Sôlda focê andes!

Kurama tem a iniciativa:

- Olha a Keiko ali, Yusuke!

Yusuke solta o cabelo azul de Marine, assustado:

- Gadê ela?

Marine solta o nariz de Urameshi e lhe dá novamente um tabefe, que desta vez o faz cair no chão. E ele protesta:

- Que mentira é essa, Kurama?

Kurama:

- Desculpe, foi o único jeito.

Então surge Mokona, que se joga no colo de Lucy.

Lucy:

- Mokona!

Anne:

- Estão todos aqui, mas e Ferio? Onde está?

Todos ficam entristecidos e mudos com a pergunta.

Anne:

- O que foi?

Priscila com ar desanimado:

- Anne, fique calma, é que o...

Clef faz sinal para que ela pare de falar e toma a palavra:

- Ferio foi à floresta para investigar quem havia chegado e os inimigos tiraram-lhe... a vida.

Anne sente toda sua alegria em voltar para Zefir desabar, pois seu amado não mais existe, seu coração congela, lágrimas surgem em seus olhos como a nascente de um rio. Ela perde as forças e logo cai de joelhos no piso, seus óculos caem de seu rosto, mas Anne não se preocupa em apanhá-los, apenas põe as mãos no rosto que logo ficam molhadas com seu pranto e mantém-se a chorar em silêncio.

As suas amigas também ficam chocadas.

Lucy, com lágrimas, indaga:

- Você tem certeza, Clef?

Clef confirma com a cabeça.

Marine:

- Quem foi?

Rafaga:

- Não sabemos.

Priscila abaixa-se e põe as mãos nos ombros de Anne, que mesmo não falando nada, seu semblante é de uma tristeza inquestionável.

Priscila:

- Anne, nós achamos melhor não escondermos a verdade. Eu sei, está sofrendo muito, até mais que todos nós. São coisas que ocorrem que nunca se espera, e nunca estamos preparados pra isso. Melhor ir descansar para aliviar a dor.

Rafaga:

- Deixe eu levá-la para um quarto.

Rafaga põe Anne no colo.

Ela não tira as mãos dos olhos. E finalmente fala:

- Ferio! Por que?

Rafaga leva-a e até Yusuke encontra-se um pouco triste pela reação de Anne à notícia.

Marine e Lucy acompanham os dois.


	4. Formação de Grupos

**DATA- FEVEREIRO DE 1998**

**Last Land**

**Primeiro Dia - Transmigrados e Desorientados **

**Capítulo 4: Formação de Grupos**

No mundo espiritual Botan já está na sala de Koema que diz:

- Botan, tenho uma missão para você de grande importância. Deve levar isto a Zefir.

Botan recebe de Koema o papel desenhado pelo Diabóide e diz:

- Tá bom, mas já encontrou os três?

Koema:

- Já. É pra eles que deve entregar isto.

Botan fala espantada:

- Ahn? Em Zefir? Como foram parar lá?

Diaboide:

- Nem o senhor Koema descobriu ainda.

Koema berra com raiva:

- Cala a boca chupa-cabra! Será possível que não consegue ficar quieto? Se não calar, vou tirar o seu ursinho de pelúcia.

Diaboide:

- Não! Isso não, senhor Koema! Senão eu não vou conseguir dormir

Botan olha os desenhos e diz:

- Ui! Que mal desenhado!

Koema:

- Você deve dizer a eles, que estes dos desenhos são inimigos de Zefir e que devem derrotá-los, pois são assassinos.

Botan:

- Tá bom.

Diaboide:

- Fale sobre o demônio, senhor Koema.

Koema:

- Fecha o bico, Diabo! Agora vai ficar sem o ursinho!

Diaboide pede chorando:

- Desculpe, senhor Koema! Não faz isso! Senão vou ter pesadelo!

Koema:

- Só desculpo com uma condição.

Diaboide:

- Qual?

Koema tira o chapéu e entrega ao escravo dizendo:

- Dá três mil beijos em meu chapéu.

Diaboide:

- Mas o certo não é na sua mão, senhor Koema?

Koema:

- Sai pra lá, Diabo! Eu não quero ficar todo babado! E começa logo!

Diaboide:

- Sim, senhor Koema. - e começa a beijar o chapéu do patrão, sem parar.

Koema:

- Como eu dizia, Botan, você também tem que avisá-los que existe um monstro de categoria Super S, que está reunindo forças para ir ao mundo dos vivos, e deve ser parado.

Botan:

- Ahn? Um daqueles monstros que a Sailor Moon enfrentou?

Koema irrita-se:

- Que Sailor Moon, Botan? Eu falei categoria Super S, porque esse demônio não é apenas poderoso em energia ou força, mas na hierarquia também.

Botan:

- Mas não vai ser muito risco para eles?

Koema:

- É, mas o que quer que eu faça? Tem que ser eles. - retomando seus papeis, continua - Agora dá licença que vou voltar à seleção dos espíritos.

Diaboide:

- Posso descansar, senhor Koema? Já tá doendo meus beiços!

Koema:

- Nada disso! Continua! Continua, chupa-cabra!

Koema pega a próxima ficha e comenta surpreso:

- Ué...! A causa da morte está em branco! Como é que isso pode ser! - e chama - Entra aqui, rapaz!

Ao indivíduo entrar, o espanto é fulminante.

Koema:

- Hiei! Você morreu? Mas como? Sem causa nenhuma?

Botan:

- Sabe o que que é, senhor Koema, nós fizemos uma aposta.

Koema:

- Mas hein? Vou fingir que nem ouvi! - Koema acalma-se e volta-se ao julgado - Tudo bem, Hiei, pelos crimes e heroísmo que você já cometeu eu o mando ao...

Hiei interrompe:

- O único lugar que vou é para onde Kurama foi levado.

Koema:

- Então é para isso que veio aqui? Infelizmente não posso atender sua vontade, seria manipulação de sua parte.

Hiei:

- Só que não estou lhe dando outra opção.

Koema:

- Hiei, pare logo com essa desobediência ou terei que usar a força.

Hiei:

- É mesmo? Use.

Koema:

- Você pediu isso...! Diabo, bate nele!

Diaboide se apavora:

- E-Eu s-senhor Koema? Ma-ma-mas...

Koema:

- É claro, Diabo! Essa é uma de suas incumbências aqui!

Diaboide:

- Eu tô despreparado! Nem fiz meu balé hoje, senhor Koema!

O escravo azul de tanto medo, até o assoalho do chão arranca com os calcanhares, enquanto é empurrado por Koema em direção a Hiei, e seu chefe lhe diz:

- Deixa de ser medroso, chupa-cabra! Eu te tiro do castigo dos beijos.

Diaboide:

- Prefiro beijar o dobro de vezes seu chapéu.

Frente a frente com Hiei ele diz:

- Senhor Hiei, seja bonzinho e obedeça o senhor Koema.

Hiei envolve o cabo de sua espada com seus dedos.

Diaboide se desespera:

- Socorro, senhor Koema!

Então num saque ligeiro, Hiei desembainha sua espada, cortando um pedaço do cabelo do diabo azul.

Diaboide em desespero:

- Fui degolado! Chame meu veterinário, senhor Koema! - e desmaia de perna para o ar.

Koema:

- Acorda seu chupa-cabra! Eu te pago pra que?

Hiei põe-se à frente de Koema, que fica intimidado e fala com um sorriso de medo:

- Er... que sorte você tem! Acabei de lembrar que hoje meu pai, o senhor Emma, me deu autorização para ressuscitar algumas pessoas. Pode levar ele à Zefir, Botan.

Botan:

- Tá bem.

Hiei logo senta-se na "carona" do remo de Botan.

Koema:

- Só quero saber uma coisa. Qual foi a aposta?

Botan:

- Apostamos que se eu o trouxesse aqui se o senhor ia ou não deixa-lo quebrar a regra de ressuscitar.

Koema:

- Ah é? Então Hiei ganhou.

Botan:

- Não, fui eu que apostei que deixaria.

Os dois saem da sala do deus juiz, usando o remo voador.

Voltando à sua mesa, Koema diz:

- O jeito é voltar ao trabalho. Que entre o próximo.

Koema arregala os olhos ao ver a nova confusão. Um monte de espíritos invadiram sua sala ao mesmo tempo, gritando e passando por cima até do Diabóide, que fica de língua para fora esmagado no chão.

- Eu sou o próximo a ressuscitar!

- Não! Eu que não vivi! Fiquei dez anos em coma!

- Eu sou pior! Fui candidato a vereador e nunca votavam em mim.

De volta à luta de Fênix e Jamian de corvo, ele fala a Ikki:

- Percebo sua força, cavaleiro Fênix, mas não ouse me atacar ou o povo da aldeia morrerá sufocado nas penas.

Ikki fica pensativo enquanto Seiya protesta:

- Covarde! Faz isso porque sabe que vai perder? Liberte-os! Não conhece o código de honra do Santuário?

Jamian:

- Não estamos na Grécia, Pégaso. E eles são minha chance de realizar meu objetivo.

Põe dois dedos na boca novamente e produz um novo assobio, o qual atrai mais pássaros para junto de si e propõe:

- Posso fazer um acordo com vocês. Eu os deixarei livres das plumas se permitirem que meus adoráveis pássaros matem vocês, se me atacarem as penas ficarão nos aldeões até morrerem sufocados.

Os dois não sabem o que fazer e Jamian volta a falar:

- A amizade que tenho por estas aves fazem com que usem suas energias mágicas a meu favor. - então aponta para os (ainda) cavaleiros de bronze e diz - Ataquem-nos!

Ikki e Seiya começam a ser atacados pelas aves que são inúmeras. Os cavaleiros reagem mas é incessante a investida delas.

Jamian:

- Idiotas! Não adianta atacá-las, são infinitas!

De fato parecem mesmo infinitos. Chegam sem cessar cruzando os céus de Zefir até a aldeia; e os ataques que derrubam uns pássaros, não assustam os outros, que obedecem seu mandante bravamente, já causando ferimentos nos guerreiros de Atena.

Quando então sai da cabana, Xarigan, que passa com tranqüilidade ao lado da nuvem de pássaros e junto a Jamian diz:

- Muito curioso esse seu controle sobre as aves.

Jamian o encara:

- Eu sei que é, e como esses pássaros eu controlarei a sua aldeia. O que quer? Tente me atacar e eles o matam!

Xarigan:

- Atacar? Eu somente quero saber se seu controle é maior que... seus instintos naturais! - grita ao mesmo tempo em que joga um punhado de grãos sobre Jamian que exclama:

- O que significa isso?

Repentinamente os problemas dos cavaleiros de bronze são cessados, pois de uma só vez todas as aves voam para cima do cavaleiro de prata, a fim de saborearem as sementes que estão sobre seu corpo, deixando-o numa situação confusa da qual ele reclama:

- Parem com isso! Voltem ao trabalho!

Seiya e Ikki sentem-se aliviados, e Xarigan os informa:

- São as sementes preferidas deste tipo de ave, coisa que quem vive aqui, sabe.

Jamian entre aquela concentração de criaturas aladas, perde a paciência e berra:

- Saiam daqui pestes fominhas! Vocês não servem pra nada! - usando seu cosmo para repeli-los.

O gesto do cavaleiro prateado foi recebido como ofensa e elas então afastam-se dele e pousam em árvores próximas do local.

A aparência que Jamian ficou é ridícula, com tantas penas presas ao seu corpo lembra até um índio americano hi-tech.

Com o "ressentimento" dos pássaros por Jamian, as penas grudadas aos corpos dos aldeões vão se despregando e caindo e logo todos soltam-se.

Jamian volta a assobiar para as aves, as quais não movem um músculo sequer para obedecê-lo.

Ikki:

- Não pode mais esconder-se atrás das vidas das pessoas, Jamian. Você está só contra a ave Fênix!

Jamian desesperado, numa cena cômica pede aos seus colegas "magoados":

- Eu imploro! Não façam isso comigo!

Ikki anda sem problemas até Jamian e:

- Golpe fantasma de Fênix! - ataca o oponente.

Jamian após virar-se para o lado nota que as aves descem das árvores novamente e logo vê-se cercado de seus amigos pássaros, que estão pousados até sobre ele, para os quais ele ordena:

- Eu sabia que voltariam pra mim! Vocês me amam!...- aponta o dedo em riste para os inimigos - Vão! Matem o cavaleiro Fênix!

As aves imediatamente obedecem e vão em direção a Ikki, que avança contra elas, porem não há tempo de defender-se e elas começam a massacra-lo, deixando-o apenas lançar inúteis gritos de dor no ar, de alguém que nada pode fazer para evitar a própria destruição.

Jamian comemora:

- Foi muito ousado em declarar-se cavaleiro de ouro, ave Fênix. Não seria derrotado por um cavaleiro de prata se realmente o fosse.

Jamian vê que Ikki não parece mais viver, caído no chão e ensangüentado, dá o comando às aves:

- Minhas belas criaturas, voltem a mim. Vamos ao que realmente importa. Dominar a aldeia.

As aves deixam o corpo de Ikki e voam para seu mandante, o qual estira os braços, orgulhosamente permite que o primeiro pássaro pouse em sua mão. O que não acontece, pois a ave passa por Jamian e vai embora, levando um par de dedos da mão do cavaleiro, o qual arrancou com as pequenas garras ao aproximar-se.

Jamian:

- AAAAAAAAH! O que é isso? - diz, sentindo a dor da mutilação e ao ver as outras se aproximarem grita - Não se aproximem! AAAAAH!

Não adianta; agora lhe levaram um olho, e cada pássaro que passa arranca-lhe uma parte do corpo. No fim só resta o tronco e a cabeça no chão, ao lado de Ikki, que agora está em pé, ileso, e diz com frieza:

- Sinta-se honrado por desta vez não morrer como um idiota.

Ikki então transforma-se numa grande ave flamejante, cinco vezes o seu tamanho, e lança fogo de seu imenso bico cuspindo chamas contra o corpo desmembrado de Jamian no chão, deixando somente os ossos em brasas.

Na vida real só se vê o corpo de Jamian paralisado em pé e inteiro, ele pensou que havia escapado do golpe da ilusão, mas se enganou, cai então de rosto contra o solo, assustando os pássaros que estavam ali, os quais, numa revoada apavorante deixam o local.

O povo grita eufórico pela vitória do cavaleiro de bronze.

Ikki apenas fica de olhos fechados e cabeça baixa.

Seiya aproxima-se e pondo a mão no ombro de seu velho companheiro, diz:

- Ikki, a presença dele não quer dizer que ela tenha vindo para cá também.

Ikki:

- Não me resta dúvidas. - e pensa - Esmeralda, você disse que me amava, mas veio para este mundo e apaixonou-se pelo tal Zagard! Você mentiu! Você tinha é pena de mim! Somente pena de mim!

Neste momento cruzando os céus de Zefir montados no remo voador, estão Hiei e Botan, a qual não esconde sua admiração:

- Que lindo! Eu adoro vir aqui!

Hiei:

- Grande coisa. Pare de se distrair com idiotices ou vai bater.

Botan:

- Nossa! Que nervoso você é! Eu bateria aonde? Naqueles cinco pássaros? Claro que não. - diz, referindo-se a aves que surgiram no horizonte ao longe.

Botan olha melhor:

- Cinco não, cinqüenta! Mas é só dar uma virada e não há problema.

Botan observa mais atentamente:

- Cinqüenta não. Devem ser uns quinhentos! Ai! O que eu faço!

São os mesmos pássaros em fuga após a derrota de Jamian. Que para evitar que os derrubem, Hiei toma a frente da própria Botan, ficando em pé na beira do fino cabo do remo, com sua espada retirada da bainha, demonstrando um equilíbrio impecável.

Botan:

- Você vai matar os bichinhos? - espantada com a frieza do amigo.

Hiei:

- Vou.

Botan:

- Que maldade! Não faz isso, eu vou desviar.

Hiei:

- Não há tempo, sua idiota!

Mesmo assim Botan inclina o remo para baixo e desce em grande velocidade.

Sobre o "veículo" Hiei esforça-se para não cair.

A garota deusa da morte, que não tem prazer em realizar sua função, desce o máximo de rapidez possível, enquanto a grande nuvem emplumada aproxima-se ao aparentemente inevitável encontrão.

A massa de aves passa por cima dos dois. Botan teve sucesso em sua tentativa de evitar a matança comodista, proposta por Hiei. Mas para evitar o choque, ela teve de virar-se de cabeça para baixo, sentada no remo. Movimento brusco este, que pegou Hiei de surpresa e ele caiu do remo, agora seu corpo vai a um encontro ainda mais violento, contra o solo de Zefir.

Botan:

- Hiei! Meu Deus!

O guerreiro durante a queda mantém-se de pé, mesmo com um vento que torna seus cabelos mais arrepiados ainda, para tentar salvar-se desta queda em direção das copas das árvores lá embaixo.

Botan desce o mais rápido possível, mas não é o suficiente, pois Hiei acaba de ser enfiado violentamente no emaranhado de folha e galhos dos grandes vegetais bucólicos.

Botan:

- Ai! Coitadinho dele!

Logo Botan desce entre os galhos atrás do amigo, muito preocupada com seu estado físico.

Mas seu medo não tinha razão de ser, pois de algum modo ele aliviou a própria queda e está em pé, armado e em estado de alerta, olhando fixo a mata fechada.

Botan:

- Você está bem? Ufa! Desculpe pela bobeira que eu fiz, é que não estou acostumada a dar carona para pessoas vivas. Sabe? Os espíritos flutuam.

Hiei pouco liga para a presença de Botan. Quanto menos o que ela diz, porém lhe passa uma ordem:

- Vai embora. Agora!

Botan:

- Mas não é aqui que eles estão.

Hiei:

- Não interessa! Aqui serve pra mim! Cai fora daqui!

Botan:

- Ui! Tô indo! Já fui! - e realmente sai do local.

Fica Hiei só, naquele canto de Zefir, e seus olhos continuam a procurar algo enquanto pensa:

- Há uma energia demoníaca aqui. - e grita - Apareça! Você que está me ouvindo!

Nada ocorre e Hiei radicaliza:

- Não adianta se esconder, demônio! Eu também sou um!

O guerreiro arremessa sua espada numa das árvores em volta, cuja lâmina entra totalmente até o cabo.

Atrás da árvore está Acalanata, com a ponta da espada tocando a ponta de seu nariz. (se mais comprida fosse a lâmina teria sido um ataque fatal).

Hiei vê Acalanata apresentar-se em sua frente e afirmar:

- Acaba de iniciar uma luta perdida. - então um filete de sangue escorre da ponta de seu nariz, devido ao atentado sofrido há pouco.

Hiei:

- Humpf! - zomba - Perdida pra você, se não me contar imediatamente o que está acontecendo aqui, onde estão meus amigos e qual seu objetivo aqui.

Acalanata sente-se humilhado, mas medita sobre seus próximos procedimentos.

- Ignoro quem são seus amigos e o que faço nesta terra, mas vou me aproveitar da situação para fazer-lhe mostrar todos seus poderes.

Acalanata diz, então:

- De mim não terá informações. A única coisa que terá de mim é isto! - e ataca com o golpe roubado - Cólera do Dragão!

A magia de Shiryu é muito rápida para Hiei, que tenta fugir num salto, mas é atingido no peito, sendo jogado fortemente contra um tronco de árvore e caindo sobre folhas secas no chão que praticamente o cobrem.

Acalanata aproxima-se para instigá-lo a lutar mais:

- Levante-se para lutar! Já se deu por venc... o que?

Acalanata fica aturdido, pois Hiei não está mais lá. E ouve a voz dele por trás de si:

- Está me procurando? Procure no lugar certo.

Nem há tempo de Acalanata virar-se direito, pois Hiei já com sua espada, dá-lhe um talho no indaga a Acalanata que está imerso em dores:

- Diga o que sabe agora ou vai morrer.

Acalanata:

- Force-me! - e levanta, invocando seu somma e soca, mas Hiei escapa com um salto, preparando sua arma para na descida ferir o demônio.

Acalanata repentinamente aponta a palma da mão para seu inimigo, e uma energia em forma de mão surge no ar, agarrando o pescoço de Hiei, mantendo-o suspenso no ar, ao mesmo tempo em que o enforca.

Acalanata:

- Eu vou afundar meus dedos na pele de seu pescoço até que a sua coluna rache e seu corpo passe a ser apenas um fardo a ser puxado.

Hiei sente a pressão em sua garganta.

Acalanata parece determinado a deixá-lo tetraplégico, enquanto pensa:

- Se ele for capaz de algo, ele fará logo.

Hiei está em agonia; seus pés procuram tocar o chão, porem nada encontram. Mas em seu braço, que Acalanata pretende inutilizar, está empunhada a espada. Hiei segura o cabo com firmeza e arremessa a arma contra o inimigo. Que apenas é atingido de raspão.

Hiei sente-se muito mal, mas seu caráter forte não o permite passar fraqueza pelo seu semblante ou palavras.

Acalanata o instiga:

- Você falhou! Nunca mais verá seus amigos e nem saberá o porque de estar aqui! Vai ser mais uma vítima de...

Hiei berra, com voz forçada:

- Vou matá-lo! E com minha maior arma!

O braço de Hiei parece ser envolvido por uma espiral de energia negra.

Acalanata assusta-se:

- Ele está reagindo! Mas a energia é muito forte! Tenho que contê-lo!

A espiral negra torna-se mais e mais volumosa, tomando alguma forma.

Hiei:

- Chamas negras mortais!

Acalanata:

- Um dragão negro! - grita, pois é isso que vê surgir à sua frente.

A magia de Hiei joga-se com grande violência contra o corpo do chefe da tríade do demônio. Assim Acalanata grita num misto de dor e medo, enquanto é levado pelo dragão de chamas negras, que vai arrastando a vegetação em sua trajetória, abrindo uma trilha na mata, indo a distância tal, que somem da vista de Hiei.

A energia em forma de mão desaparece e Hiei cai livre no chão, bufando para recuperar o oxigênio, olhando ao horizonte, que agora pode ser visto após a devastação promovida por sua magia.

O sol toca o horizonte, em sua cor avermelhada, entre as árvores, dando a impressão de aprovar o ato agressor do guerreiro.

Hiei:

- Desejo que tenha sido uma dolorosa morte.

Então, pouco lhe importando o que houve com Acalanata, Hiei entra na floresta fechada novamente, em busca de algum destino.

No Castelo de Cristal, Lucy e Marine estão no salão.

Marine:

- Ainda não estou acreditando no que houve com Ferio.

Clef:

- E isso está sujeito a acontecer de novo, se esse inimigo desconhecido agir novamente.

Lucy:

- Mas não vai acontecer! Pra que isso não aconteça, somos Guerreiras Mágicas e nós lutaremos com todos!

Kurama:

- Não lutarão sós! Nós ficaremos aqui para ajudá-las até isso terminar.

Yusuke:

- Ei! Qual é, Kurama? Tá me comprometendo!

Kurama:

- Está bem, pode ir se tiver coragem de deixá-los sós com esse problema.

Yusuke aborrecido demora a responder:

- AAH! Tá certo, eu fico até o fim.

Clef:

- Eu os agradeço em nome de Zefir.

Mokona pula em Uramesh:

- PU PU PUUU!

Yusuke o segura pelas orelhas:

- Sai pra lá! Não tô com saco pra brincar, não!

Solta a criaturinha no chão, que fica triste:

- Puuu.

Marine:

- Mas é um grosseiro mesmo! Maltratando o Mokona assim!

Lucy:

- Mas Marine, às vezes você faz pior.

Marine:

- Agora você tá do lado desse antipático, é?

Lucy fica assustada pela bronca.

Yusuke:

- Não enche, garota! Já tô de saco cheio de te aturar!

Marine:

- Mas é um imbecil mesmo! Olha só como é mal-educado! Falando assim com uma dama!

Yusuke:

- Você dama? Só se for de tabuleiro.

Todos ficam sem graça, vendo novamente a discussão.

Lá fora Botan em seu remo aproxima-se do castelo de Zefir:

- É aqui mesmo.

Dá mais uma olhada no desenho de Ikki, Mascara da Morte e Afrodite, comentando:

- Tenho certeza que já levei esses caras antes.

Então entra por uma janela do castelo e todos a olham surpresos.

Ela acena para todos, dizendo:

- Oi, pessoal, não se assustem, tá? Eu só vim falar com eles dois.

Kurama:

- Botan!

Yusuke, com uma marca roxa de dedos na bochecha, fala:

- Até que enfim uma pessoa conhecida.

Botan:

- Xiii, Yusuke! Essa doeu mais que a da Keiko, não foi?

Yusuke fala com raiva:

- Isso não interessa! Fala logo o que você quer!

Kurama:

- Botan, Koema mandou algum recado?

Botan:

- Mandou, sim, tem uma nova missão para vocês.

Yusuke reclama:

- Não brinca! Mas já quer me atarefar antes mesmo que eu saia daqui?

Marine observando Botan, comenta:

- Com esse remo, parece aquelas bruxinhas de contos de fadas.

Lucy:

- E será que não é?

Marine irrita-se:

- Zefir é encantada, mas nem tanto, não é Lucy?

Botan:

- Uma das missões vai ser aqui mesmo.

Yusuke:

- Uma delas? Então são mais de uma?

Kurama:

-A vida de detetive espiritual é dura, amigo.

Botan entrega o papel a Yusuke que olha os desenhos e indaga:

- Quem são estes, Botan?

Botan:

- São assassinos que estão em Zefir, e vocês devem para-los.

Clef interrompe:

- Moça, você sabe o que está fazendo as pessoas surgirem aqui?

Botan balança a cabeça, negando:

- Nã-nã-ni-nã-não! Eu apenas trabalho para o mundo espiritual.

Yusuke:

-Nem adianta, coroa! Essa aí nunca sabe nada quando se precisa.

Botan põe o dedo no nariz de Urameshi e diz:

- Ah, é? Ele também deu a missão de derrotar um monstro de categoria Super S, que está fugindo para o mundo dos vivos.

Yusuke:

- Que papo é este de Super S?

Botan não entendeu muito bem a explicação de Koema e diz:

- Ah, não sei o que isso quer dizer, Talvez ele tenha inventado isso de Super para assustar vocês.

Kurama preocupa-se:

- Ele não faria isso. E onde está esse monstro?

Botan:

- Não sei, ainda não tem um lugar definido. Mas tenho mais uma coisinha pra dizer.

Kurama:

- Qual Botan?

Botan, num dilema, pensa:

- Ai! Eu falo ou não sobre Hiei e Kuwabara?

Yusuke:

- Desembucha logo, garota!

Botan:

- É pra não esquecerem de escovar os dentes antes de dormir.

Os dois ficam com cara de bobo.

Botan:

- Tchauzinho, pessoal. Boa sorte.

Lucy:

- Espera aí, eu queria pedir uma coisa.

Botan:

- Ahn? Tá bom.

Lucy:

- Pode nos ensinar a voar em remos?

Marine dá um tapa na própria testa e diz:

- Ai, meu Deus! Continua burrinha!

Neste ínterim Leiga e Kuwabara, já sem o shakiti, observam Seiya, Ikki e Xarigan de longe, conversando na aldeia.

Kuwabara:

- Você consegue ouvir o que estão falando? Eu não ouço nada.

Leiga:

- Eu também não.

Kuwabara vai andando em direção a aldeia:

- Então vamos falar com eles.

Leiga segura-o pela gola da camisa:

- Calma, queridinho, e se não forem amigáveis?

Kuwabara:

- Não tinha pensado nisso.

Leiga:

- É claro que não.

Leiga pega uma de suas penas e usa seu poder para faze-la flutuar, até onde estão eles. E através dela, Leiga escuta o que dizem.

Seiya já mais relaxado, com sua tiara embaixo do braço, diz a Ikki:

- Ikki, não devia basear-se na possibilidade dela ser a sua Esmeralda para proteger esta aldeia dos ataques do castelo. Nós chegamos aqui e nada conhecemos, pode ser outra pessoa completamente diferente.

Ikki:

- Não mudarei de opinião até que me provem o contrário.

Leiga deduz:

- Ele está na mesma situação que você. Vamos lá.

Kuwabara:

- É mesmo! Ué! Esta pena é algum microfone disfarçado? Usa pilhas ou é a combustível?

Leiga e Kuwabara entram ao alcance da visão de Seiya.

Leiga:

- Então também estão perdidos?

Ikki desconfia:

- Quem são vocês?

Leiga:

- Eu sou Leiga, um dos oito guardiões do mundo celestial e este é Kuwabara.

Seiya:

- Eu sou Seiya de Pégaso e este é Ikki de Fênix.

Kuwabara:

- Pégaso? Você tem sobrenome de cavalo?

Ikki:

- Já vi que estamos falando com um idiota.

Kuwabara se irrita:

- Ei, carinha folgado! Fique sabendo que quem está falando com um idiota é você!

Xarigan:

- Então são do mundo Celestial? Eu os convido a ficar nesta aldeia se precisarem.

Enfim a noite cai em Zefir, que apesar de ser um lugar mágico, não tem como escapar da inundação das trevas da noite.

Para que seus olhos não fiquem inativos na escuridão, Hyoga e Tagnov trazem mais lenha para a fogueira a qual haviam acendido em local descampado.

Hyoga:

- Diga-me, que tipos de criatura vivem à noite?

Tagnov:

- Não se preocupe, a fogueira as assustará durante a madrugada; dificilmente nos importunarão.

Repentinamente, notam a presença de alguém ao lado da fogueira, o que instiga a indagação de Hyoga:

- O que está fazendo aqui? Quem é você?

A pessoa sentada ao lado da fogueira é Hiei, que responde:

- Abasteçam logo o fogo antes que volte a apagar.

De fato, pois a lenha já não está mais em chamas, mas sim em luminosas brasas, contudo Hiei aproxima seu rosto e dá um prolongado sopro, o qual faz com que as labaredas surjam novamente no amontoado de paus.

Hiei:

- Eu os estive ouvindo e pretendo ir com vocês, pois também procuro alguém.

Tagnov:

- E como saberemos se não é um dos que querem nos matar?

Hiei:

- Se esta fosse a minha intenção, não perderia tempo, faria agora mesmo.

Hyoga:

- Mas que egocentrismo! Fala como se fosse superior!

Hiei:

- Eu só falo dessa maneira! Se não quiserem minha aliança, não importa! Eu os seguirei.

Tagnov:

- Junte-se a nós, são palavras ásperas que parecem ser sinceras.

Hyoga:

- Mais sincero que isto, impossível. Compreendo sua revolta por estar aqui em busca deste a quem procura.

Tagnov e Hyoga atiram a nova lenha sobre a fogueira e logo após sentam ao redor da mesma, junto a Hiel que, de pernas cruzadas e olhos fechados, parece pouco ligar para a presença dos outros dois.

Tagnov:

- Eu lhe explicarei sobre o Castelo de Cristal, para onde iremos amanhã.

Hiei:

- Não precisa; eu ouvi tudo. Vocês repetem o mesmo assunto várias vezes.

Tagnov pensa:

- Parece que somei mais um ao meu grupo. Tenho que manipulá-los com inteligência, assim a chance de minha vingança é certa.

Numa das janelas do castelo, Yusuke com as mãos nos bolsos olha as estrelas no céu de Zefir, quando chega Kurama e pergunta:

- O que foi, Yusuke? Já não te arranjaram um lugar pra dormir?

Yusuke.

- Já. É que eu tô aqui matutando para ver se descubro o que tô fazendo aqui. - vira-se para o amigo e diz - Ei! Você que é CDF e manja tudo, tem alguma teoria do que nos trouxe aqui?

Kurama:

- Desculpe decepcionar, mas por enquanto não sei dizer nada. Nem mesmo Clef ou as meninas me deram alguma pista. Talvez amanhã quando sairmos, as coisas se esclareçam.

Yusuke fala com uma expressão sem-vergonha:

- Espera, Kurama, tive uma idéia. Eu acho que o quarto das guerreiras é aquele último.

Kurama já imagina coisas da mente poluída de Uramesh e pergunta:

- O que pretende fazer?

Yusuke:

- Eu só quero ver se elas dormem de lingerie. Aaah, que beleza!

Kurama:

- Pára com isso, Yusuke! Isso não é hora de brincadeira.

Yusuke:

- Amanhã é que não vou ter tempo para brincadeiras.

Yusuke anda devagarinho pelo corredor, fazendo menos ruídos possíveis.

Kurama:

- Volte, Yusuke.

Yusuke continua, mas de repente a porta de um quarto abre-se, batendo em seu nariz.

Kurama esconde-se.

É Caldina que saía, e depara-se com Uramesh.

Yusuke reclama:

- Droga! Meu nariz!

Caldina o repreende:

- O que está fazendo aqui? Garoto sem vergonha! Queria ir ao quarto das meninas, não é?

Yusuke não consegue explicar-se.

- Não... eu ia... é é é ...

Caldina puxa a orelha de Yusuke e leva-o até o seu quarto, onde finalmente o solta e diz:

- Fica aí, garoto! E ai de você se eu te pego lá de novo!

Caldina sai, enquanto Uramesh berra:

- Mulher chata! Vive se metendo na vida dos outros! Vai te catar!

Kurama reaparece na frente de Uramesh pendurado de cabeça pra baixo pelos pés por um cipó e diz:

- Será que agora você sossega?

Yusuke o olha aborrecido.

Os ambientes do castelo se defrontam, pois enquanto há descontração por parte de Yusuke e Kurama, no quarto das Guerreiras é entristecido pela sombra da morte de Ferio. Lucy e Marine estão sentadas na cama, enquanto Anne, deitada, está com o olhar triste.

Na mente atordoada dela, só há espaço para as lembranças de seu amado Ferio.

Marine:

- Anne, quer que eu traga água ou algum chá?

Anne:

- Não, obrigada.

Lucy:

- Anne, por favor, o que podemos fazer pra você dar pelo menos um sorrisinho?

Anne:

- Não precisa, estou feliz estando junto de minhas melhores amigas.

Anne força um sorriso, mas é desmascarada por mais uma lágrima que escorre de seus olhos.

Lucy fica chorosa:

- Seus olhos estão tristes, não agüento mais ver você assim.

Marine:

- Tente dormir, para seu coração sofrer menos.- diz acariciando a amiga- Faça isso por Ferio, tenho certeza de que ele não gostaria de vê-la assim.

Anne:

- É, sei que ele não gostaria. Eu vou tentar.


	5. Fatos Esquecidos

**DATA- MAIO DE 1998**

**Last Land**

**Segundo Dia - Combates Equivocados **

**Capítulo 5 - Fatos Esquecidos**

Passa-se a noite em Zefir. Os pássaros cantam com o vigor de um sono renovador. Todos os seres parecem bem dispostos, mas não no mundo espiritual, onde Koema dorme na sua poltrona com os pés em cima da mesa e o chapéu tampando a cara. Quando seu escravo azul entra no seu escritório com a bandeja do café da manhã de seu patrão.

Diabóide:

- Senhor Koema, trouxe seu café da manhã.

Koema acorda meio sonolento, bocejando:

- Uaaar! Que horas são, diabo?

Diabóide:

- Dez horas.

Koema:

- Tá maluco, diabo! Que idéia é essa de me acordar às dez da noite?

Diabóide:

- Mas são dez da manhã, senhor Koema.

Koema irrita-se mais:

- Mas hein? Como é que você me deixa dormir até uma hora dessas, diabo? Eu não o mandei pôr o despertador?

Diabóide:

- Eu pus, senhor Koema.

Koema olha ao seu lado e vê o despertador, porém todo amassado, com uma marreta em cima.

Koema:

- Não mude de assunto, diabo! Liga o monitor! Não quero ter perdido nenhum passo do Yusuke!

No castelo, Kurama e Urameshi preparam-se para sair ao cumprimento da missão dada por Koema.

Yusuke:

- Vambora Kurama; tem quatro fuças pra gente amassar e eu tô doido pra fazer isso. - vira-se para o pessoal do castelo - Valeu galera! Depois nós tamos aí outra vez.

Marine fala desanimada:

- Eu mereço!

Yusuke:

- Só não te respondo como devia porque quero economizar saliva para xingar os caras do desenho que a Botan entregou.

Askot:

- Ei, a Botan é tão bonita, será que ela volta?

Kurama:

- Não se preocupe; você vai vê-la de novo.

Askot:

- Mesmo? E quando?

Kurama:

- Você vai descobrir.

Marine:

- O que, Askot? Eu fiquei com ciúmes.

Askot:

- Hã? Não... quer dizer... ela é só um pouco bonita.

Marine alegre:

- Não esquenta, Askot, eu estava brincando.

Askot entristece-se com a afirmação.

Lucy:

- Tomem cuidado. Zefir tem muitos monstros.

Kurama:

- Pode deixar, sabemos nos virar.

Anne calada até o momento, corre até eles e diz:

- Esperem, quero ir com vocês!

Marine e Lucy:

- O que?

Anne:

- Num lugar como a floresta de Zefir é preciso que alguém que conheça o lugar os guie para que não se percam.

Lantis:

- Não há necessidade de você ir; eu vou.

Anne:

- Não; deixem-me ir também.

Clef:

- Anne, precisamos de vocês três aqui.

Priscila:

- Na verdade, quer descobrir quem matou Ferio, não é Anne?

Anne abaixa a cabeça e novas lágrimas escorrem em seu rosto - mas ela retoma a coragem e fala, quase implorando:

- Guru Clef, deixe-me ir, por favor!

Clef suspira e responde:

- Não posso impedi-la se sua vontade é esta.

Lucy:

- Anne, não nos abandone.

Anne:

- Amigas, eu nunca as abandonarei. Eu voltarei logo e ficaremos juntas, novamente.

Marine:

- Por mais que não queiramos que vá, só você sabe o que Ferio significava pra você. Então faça uma promessa para a gente: Volte logo... e bem!

As três se abraçam.

Yusuke:

- O papo tá beleza pra uma novela, mas vambora que eu quero resolver logo essa parada.

Marine:

- Ir com o Kurama tudo bem, mas esse Yusuke não é de confiança.

Yusuke:

- Qual é? Tá comigo, tá com Deus, valeu? Como é que acha que consegui estes músculos? Folheando revistas pornôs?

Marine:

- Não! Deve ser anabolizante!

Anne aparta a briga:

- Por favor, parem! Vamos partir agora; então eu gostaria de ver todo mundo de bem, porque as pessoas que amamos podem sumir de repente e os amigos que ficam, são os que nos consolam.

Kurama:

- Acho que podemos ir, agora.

Os três vão saindo, mas o teimoso Urameshi vira-se e faz uma careta.

Marine fica irada:

- Esse garoto grosso! Tomara que... - abranda a voz - ... fique bem.

Priscila:

- Nunca pensei que algo afastasse Anne de suas companheiras nem por um instante.

Clef:

- Este é o amor, o mesmo sentimento que quase levou nossa Princesa Esmeralda a destruir Zefir. Ele é capaz de fazer coisas surpreendentes.

Rafaga:

- Ainda bem que não sofro disso.

Caldina:

- Como é que é?

Rafaga:

- Estou brincando!

Na aldeia de Xarigan, Kuwabara mata o tempo socando o ar como treinamento, quando então vê uma porção de crianças da aldeia vindo correndo em sua direção, gritando coisas como:

- Tio! Nos ensina a ser fortes que nem o senhor!

- É ! Pra gente nunca perder pra ninguém!

Kuwabara sente-se o máximo e todo convencido, fala:

- Claro que sim! Kazuma Kuwabara vai lhes ensinar como ficar forte e esperto como eu.

As crianças correm afobadamente, só que passam direto por Kuwabara (que quebra a cara) e amontoam-se em volta de Ikki, que nem sabe o que fazer.

Kuwabara fica aborrecido:

- Esse pessoal não sabe reconhecer um lutador de verdade.

Porém Kazuma percebe que uma das crianças ficou junto a ele e pergunta:

- Ei garoto! Você fez boa escolha. Quer aprender a ser um guerreiro invencível como eu, não é?

Menino:

- Não, eu quero é aprender a falar besteiras e fazer caretas engraçadas que nem o senhor faz.

Leiga, Seiya e Xarigan observam as crianças junto ao cavaleiro de fênix, fato do qual Leiga faz um comentário:

- Parece que Ikki está popular para as crianças.

Seiya:

- Ele gosta de crianças, mas esta obsessão de que a Esmeralda daqui possa ser a sua, pode trazer problemas a ele mesmo. E nós vivemos pra proteger a deus Atena lá na Terra, por isso temos que voltar o quanto antes. Estou desconfiando de que alguém nos tirou de lá para atacar o santuário! E isso não pode acontecer! - diz um tanto nervoso.

Leiga:

- Não adianta ter pressa, queridinho. A minha deusa Hakeshi poderia lhes transmigrar de volta à Terra, mas no meu shakiti só há espaço para mais um e temos que atravessar o mar para chegar ao Mundo Celestial.

Seiya:

- Se pelo menos vocês da aldeia tivessem um barco... não é possível que, morando aqui estejam tão despreparados.

Xarigan:

- Despreparados? Para ser sincero temos sim um barco para nossa utilização.

Seiya:

- Por que não me falou antes? Empreste-nos!

Xarigan:

- Recuso-me a mostrar onde ele está.

Seiya:

- Já entendi. Vocês querem nos manter o maior tempo possível aqui, não é? Entendo sua atitude em prol do seu povo, mas devo voltar à Terra com urgência para proteger a deusa Atena. Não pode ser tão egoísta assim.

Xarigan:

- Egoísta, eu? Eu estou pedindo proteção para essas dezenas de pessoas e você está preocupado com apenas uma mulher que se diz uma deusa! Aliás, por causa de uma deusa negligente é que ficamos nessa situação!

Seiya:

- Mas o destino da Terra é incerto se algo acontecer com ela.

Xarigan:

- Incerto também é o que acontecerá com todas essas pessoas que aqui estão.

Seiya olha ao redor e observa as pessoas vivendo suas vidas tranqüilamente na aldeia. Tão pacífico que até seu amigo Ikki, que é uma pessoa amargurada, carrega crianças nos ombros, enquanto outras agarram-se às caudas da armadura de Fênix; Kuwabara, por sua vez, diverte algumas crianças fazendo caretas.

Leiga vê a dúvida de Seiya:

- Essa é uma questão que só você e Ikki podem decidir, queridinho.

Na floresta, Hiei e Hyoga continuam sendo enganados por Tagnov, que os guia com o intuito de satisfazer sua vingança pessoal.

Os três sobem por um barranco no qual Hyoga foi o último a subir, provocando o comentário de Hiei:

- Se quiser ter agilidade, livre-se desta armadura.

Hyoga:

- Ela não é uma armadura comum; ela é sagrada e representa a constelação de Cisne, de onde provém minha energia que chama-se cosmo.

Hiei:

- Esse a quem procura era um idiota ou não soube usá-la direito; foi capturado tão facilmente.

Hyoga:

- Não seja tão arrogante! Se visse a criatura que vimos, veria que não bastava ele vestir a armadura de Dragão para vencer!

Hiei espanta-se:

- Dragão?

Hyoga:

- Sim, e nem meu poder, Pó de Diamante e o Cólera do Dragão de Shiryu, detiveram o lobo.

Hiei arregala os olhos com o que ouviu e num saque profissional, o demônio saca sua espada e encosta a ponta afiada no pomo de adão de Hyoga.

Hiei:

- Devia ter se calado! Já descobri tudo, seu maldito!

Tagnov:

- O que está fazendo, Hiei?

Hyoga:

- Por que está me ameaçando?

Hiei:

- Não finja! Eu odeio cinismo! Mas eu tenho algo pra dizer sobre seu amigo.

Hyoga:

- Sobre Shiryu?

Hiei:

- Ele escapou do lobo, mas de mim, não! Eu lhe dei o que merecia! A morte!

Hyoga fica estupefato:

- O que? Você o matou?

Repentinamente o cosmo de Cisne começa a aflorar de todos os seus poros, congelando a lâmina da espada de Hiei, que ainda a mantinha no pescoço do cavaleiro.

Hiei vê sua arma congelada, afasta-se com um salto para trás e bate com ela num só golpe num tronco de árvore, despedaçando o gelo que a envolvia.

Os dois posicionam-se para uma luta.

Tagnov pensa:

- Mas o que se passa na cabeça desses dois?

Hiei avança com sua espada e tenta retalhar Hyoga de todas as formas, porem o cavaleiro esquiva seu corpo velozmente.

O demônio é incansável, os desvios de Cisne resultam muitas vezes na derrubada de árvores, cujos troncos são cortados pela lâmina errante de Hiei.

Contudo a perícia do demônio é muito grande e enfim consegue dar um talho no abdômem de Hyoga. O que provoca uma ação impulsiva do cavaleiro que atinge o rosto de Hiei com um chute, arremessando-o longe; porém com cambalhotas ele evita o impacto contra o solo, e logo está de pé.

Hyoga:

- Espero que goste da paisagem, pois você fará parte dela para o resto da vida, como estátua de gelo!

Hyoga começa a fazer movimentos com os braços, de modo que lembra a um cisne batendo suas asas.

- Umpf! Quer me intimidar com isso? - resmunga o oponente.

O cavaleiro soca para o alto e de suas mãos saem raios congelantes que alcançam determinada altura e transformam-se em flocos de neve, os quais começam a cair sobre o local.

Tagnov pensa:

- Incrível! Ele está congelando tudo ao redor!

Hyoga ataca:

- Pó de diamante! - dispara uma energia congelante em Hiei, que apesar de surpreso com o ataque, desvia-se saltando para cima de um galho de árvore, tendo esta mesma árvore recebido a magia e tido seu tronco congelando.

Hiei joga sua espada em outra árvore junto ao cavaleiro, cortando um grosso galho, que desencadeia o desabamento da metade da copa do vegetal sobre Cisne, deixando-o preso entre os galhos.

Hiei salta de onde estava e pára de pé sobre os galhos que prendem Hyoga, que tem apenas a cabeça livre, e passa a lhe desferir socos no rosto sem parar, como se treinasse num saco de pugilismo.

O cavaleiro tem seu rosto virado de um lado para o outro pela força dos golpes de Hiei.

Tagnov fala para si:

- Hiei deverá vencer.

Até que em um momento, o corpo de Hyoga amolece, seus olhos fecham, e sua cabeça pende à frente e este só mantém-se de pé pela força dos galhos que o prendem.

Hiei:

- Fácil demais, já está derrotado.

Olha então para cima, vendo sua espada cravada no toco restante do galho que havia cortado. Ele pula, pega-a e desce num só salto, preparando um golpe de misericórdia para o cavaleiro.

Porém do contrário que Hiei esperava, Hyoga recobrou a consciência e já havia libertado seus braços.

Hyoga:

- Não aumente o que seus olhos vêem, a luta está começando agora. - ataca - Trovão Aurora!

Uma ventania forte e gelada saída das mãos cerradas de Cisne atinge Hiei ainda no ar, arremessando-o ao longe, caindo sobre a fofa neve.

Hyoga com seu cosmo faz com que os galhos e ramos que o envolviam tornem-se azulados de gelo, e se despedaçassem totalmente, libertando-se , e pensa:

- Tagnov tem razão, estamos cercados por pessoas e animais traiçoeiros. Que destruíram Shiryu, mas eu vou vingá-lo nesta luta.

No Castelo de Cristal.

Lucy, com o olhar entristecido, observa pela janela. Seus pequenos porem vitoriosos braços abraçam seu próprio corpo, como se encontrasse proteção em si mesma para as coisas que estão sucedendo nesta terra encantada. E medita:

- Como o céu continua tão azul? A grama tão viva? E os animais tão alegres? Quem é este novo inimigo? Como Zefir pode estar passando por uma nova crise? Não há mais núcleo, por que isto, então?

Seus olhos vermelhos fixam-se num pássaro que bate suas asas ativamente à distância.

Então surge Mokona mexendo as orelhas como as asas daquela ave:

- Pu pu puuu.

Lucy então abre um sorriso.

Marine chega, abraçando-a pelas costas, dizendo:

- Sorria, Lucy. Não fica deprimida assim ou vai acabar me contagiando.

Lucy:

- Só vocês mesmo para me alegrar.

Askot chega na sala segurando por coleiras três monstros parecidos com tamanduás. E fala:

- Ei pessoal! Estou levando eles para um passeio lá fora.

Caldina adverte:

- Ei! Nada disso menino! Você sabe que lá fora está perigoso.

Askot:

- Mas os meus monstros... são monstros, ora!

Caldina:

- Mas são caseiros, são muito delicados.

Marine ironiza irritada:

- Delicadíssimos, se nota! Falando nisso, eu cada vez entendo menos Zefir. Quando tinha núcleo estava em crise, e agora que não tem, também está! Era melhor, então ter deixado a Princesa Esmeralda mesmo, porque já comandava Zefir por tantos anos.

Priscila:

- Você disse "tantos anos", Marine? Por quanto tempo acha que ela foi núcleo?

Marine:

- Nem tenho idéia.

Clef:

- Apenas por cinco anos.

Marine:

- Não acredito! Só isso? Mas então houve núcleos antes dela?

Clef:

- Durante minha vida de 735 anos, vi mais de 20 pessoas serem núcleo de Zefir. Sendo que na sua absoluta maioria governavam com sucesso e passavam décadas no cargo de Zefir, mantendo a paz nesta terra, na qual poucas vezes houve turbulências, e as que houveram eram insignificantes se comparadas à crise atual que se iniciou quando Esmeralda apaixonou-se por Zagard.

Lucy:

- Clef, infelizmente... tivemos que fazer aquilo com a princesa Esmeralda. Mas o que aconteceu com o núcleo antes dela?

Clef:

- Você fez uma pergunta ainda sem uma resposta muito clara, Lucy. Antes de Esmeralda havia uma mulher muito bonita, ferreira de Zefir. Chamava-se Seikiakko.

Priscila:

- Ela era minha mestra. As armas que forjei para vocês guerreiras foram feitas a partir da técnica que ela me ensinou. Era uma grande professora.

Clef:

- Seikiakko governava com inteligência e bondade. Seu único defeito era querer ficar como núcleo para sempre. Até aí nada de estranho, porém um dia ela simplesmente abandonou a tiara de núcleo e foi embora para uma terra vizinha chamada Mundo Celestial.

Marine:

- Abandonou a tiara? Ela conseguiu fazer isso? Mas ela não queria ser núcleo para sempre?

Priscila:

- É isto que é estranho. E eu ainda me lembro que ela dizia que só com ela como núcleo Zefir teria a paz eterna. Felizmente surgiu Esmeralda pouco tempo depois. E nunca mais ouvimos falar da antiga ferreira de Zefir.

Lucy:

- Mas Clef, ela estava aborrecida com alguém?

Clef:

- Não sei, talvez tenha sido algum mal entendido.

Na mata, Hiei volta à ação e tenta novamente atingir Cisne com sua lâmina desesperadamente, a fim de concluir a luta a seu favor.

Hyoga frusta as tentativas do oponente com grandes esquivas, e até chega a atingir um soco contra o rosto de Hiei, contudo ele não se dá por vencido.

A luta é extremamente veloz. Praticamente Tagnov só vê vultos indo de um lado a outro e deixando marcas de destruição em seus caminhos.

Tagnov pensa:

- Está dificil imaginar quem vencerá esta luta.

Porem Hiei está disposto a defini-la, pois com um golpe voador, atinge com os dois pés o tórax de Hyoga, que, pela falta de equilíbrio, dá passos descontrolados para trás, até que não sente seu pé firmar-se no chão e agarra-se numa grande pedra ao seu lado.

Percebe então que está a beira de um abismo. Sente-se temeroso.

Hiei:

- Vai pro inferno! Maldito!

Um pouco de neve empurrado pelo pé de Hyoga cai no abismo.

Hiei posiciona-se e ataca Cisne, que, num movimento rápido como um piscar de olhos, desvia da lâmina, a qual crava-se profundamente na pedra.

Hyoga sorri, irônicamente.

Hiei:

- Não pense que largarei a espada por isso.

Hyoga:

- Assim espero.

Hiei:

- O que? - observa então sua mão e a vê congelada junto ao cabo da espada, e não consegue soltá-la.

Hyoga com seu pé empurra a pedra para o abismo.

A pedra, sob a força da gravidade pesa muito para Hiei, que usa toda a força física que seu porte lhe permite, todavia ele é arrastado para o abismo aos poucos.

- O poder das minhas chamas negras ainda estão fracos! Não consigo me libertar do gelo! - pensa assustado o demônio.

Hyoga não mais se intromete, apenas olha mais frio que seu próprio cosmo, para o oponente naquela situação desesperadora.

Hiei desliza sobre a fria neve criada por Cisne, seguindo involuntariamente o caminho daquela pedra e grita:

- Seu miserável! Ainda vai me pagar por isso!

Hyoga:

- Não blasfeme, não poderá mais matar ninguém.

Então o demônio acaba não conseguindo evitar a sua Segunda queda em Zefir e cai no tenebroso abismo acompanhando forçosamente a pedra.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Tagnov aproxima-se do cavaleiro.

- Sabia que venceria. Conseguiu vingar seu amigo.

Hyoga:

- Não importa. Isto não o trará de volta.

Tagnov:

- Entendo se agora não quiser mais ir ao castelo de cristal.

Hyoga:

- Não, eu vou ao castelo e destruirei todos os malignos que lá estiverem, pois não quero que toquem em Seiya e Ikki, os meus outros dois amigos que estão em Zefir.

Tagnov:

- Eu lhe agradeço por sua ajuda. - e pensa - Infelizmente perdi um que poderia me ajudar, mas em compensação o fato tornou minhas mentiras mais reais, deixando Hyoga mais determinado ainda.

Em meio à verdejante floresta, Máscara da Morte e Afrodite caminham sem rumo, afastando as folhagens para dar passagem aos seus corpos.

Afrodite:

- Afastem-se galhos! Não ousem arranhar meu rosto.

Máscara da Morte:

- Preocupa-se tanto com sua face! Devia usar uma máscara como uma amazona.

Afrodite:

- Compreendo que só quem é belo como eu, entende que a beleza deve ser cultivada como a coisa mais importante do universo.

Máscara da Morte:

- Tolice! os anos passam e a beleza acaba. O poder e prazer de destruir pode se sentir até o último momento de sua vida.

Afrodite:

- Às vezes os deuses são injustos. Como alguém que despreza a beleza dessa forma, não tem nenhuma ruga em seu rosto! Os anos não passam para você.

Máscara da Morte:

- Isso não me importa. - e sugere - Vamos parar um pouco por aqui.

Afrodite recosta-se numa árvore e diz:

- Aproveitarei o momento e contemplarei a beleza de minhas rosas. - fala com uma rosa vermelha nas mãos.

O vento sopra. Tanto os cabelos de Afrodite, quanto sua rosa balançam sob sua ação.

Pelo reflexo do sol, apesar de estar perto, Máscara da Morte só vê a silhueta do cavaleiro de Peixes. E ao bater a vista nesta cena, suas pupilas dilatam-se e sua mente produz uma imagem.

O cavaleiro de Câncer vê uma menina também empunhando uma flor, recostada a uma árvore.

Máscara da Morte ainda criança, aproxima-se, carregando outra flor e diz a ela:

- Pra você.

Menina:

- Mais uma? Obrigada.

Máscara da Morte:

- É que você é a garota mais bonita do mundo e ...e-eu quero falar uma coisa. - diz então totalmente tímido - Você quer... éééé ser a mi-minha na-namorada?

O rosto dela não se vê claramente, mas nota-se sua timidez.

Então o menino Máscara da Morte tem sua mão agarrada por alguém que o repreende:

- Vem comigo! Eu já lhe disse pra não vir pra cá!

Máscara da Morte estica o outro braço em direção a menina, e chegam a tocar as pontas de seus dedos e afastam-se pela força daquela adulto que lá chegara.

O pensamento de Máscara da Morte é interrompido por uma indagação de Afrodite:

- Pode repetir a pergunta? - diz confuso.

Máscara da Morte:

- Não foi pra você, idiota! Eu apenas pensava alto.

Afrodite:

- Ora, Máscara da Morte, já teve namorada? Você não sempre achou que era perda de tempo?

Máscara da Morte:

- E continuo a afirmar! Mas foi uma lembrança de minha infância. Eu...nunca tive lembranças da minha infância. Além disso eu nunca tive tempo para essas coisas. Minha vida sempre foi turbulenta. A lembrança mais remota que eu tinha de mim mesmo é de minha adolescência junto aos criminosos das ruas da cidade de Atenas.

Lembra-se que esteve sentado em uma calçada em péssimo estado de conservação, junto com pessoas mal encaradas, todos enrolados com cobertores velhos e empoeirados, eles jogam moedas e notas em meio a roda que fazem no chão e dão risadas sarcásticas pela maneira indevida, e pra eles divertida, com a qual conseguiram aquele dinheiro.

Afrodite:

- Com certeza um lugar como este pode fazer qualquer um lembrar de suas mais belas cenas da vida.

Também na mata, Yusuke, Kurama, Lantis e Anne, caminham sem destino definido, pela Floresta do Silêncio e a cada passo só encontram mais e mais mata.

Yusuke:

- Aí, ó grandão, a gente já andou um bocado e até agora nada. Para onde estamos indo?

Lantis:

- Para algum rio.

Yusuke:

- O que? Eu não tô com sede não, seu mané! Eu tô doido é pra desenferrujar os punhos.

Kurama:

- Ele está certo, Yusuke. Se uma pessoa está numa floresta, é provável que procure ficar perto de um rio para encontrar água e comida mais facilmente. E aliás, olhe onde pisa p...

Ouve-se um som pastoso.

Yusuke:

- Mas que droga! Eu pisei em...

Kurama:

- Não, é apenas uma fruta mordida caída no chão.

Anne:

- Tomem cuidado, pode ser sinal de algum monstro perto daqui.

Lantis:

- Olhem a moita! - diz, desembainhando sua espada.

A moita a frente do grupo sacode, farfalhando as folhas, indicando a presença de algum ser vivente em seu interior.

Yusuke:

- AAH! Beleza! Hora de lutar!

Yusuke abruptamente aponta seu dedo indicador direito brilhando, em direção ao vegetal e berra:

- Pode vir seu monstro maldito, fedorento e desgraçado!

Algo sai de trás da moita, mas não era bem o que se pensava, e sim um menino de uns sete anos, carregando uma cesta de frutas e chorando:

- Moços, por favor não me façam mal!

Yusuke desanima-se:

- Aaah, é só um moleque. Foi mal, aí, ô garoto. A gente só veio espancar uns caras.

O menino espanta-se.

Kurama o repreende:

- Belo consolo, Yusuke.

O menino já mais calmo pega uma das frutas do cesto e oferece a Urameshi dizendo:

- Eu desculpo você. Quer?

Anne:

- Que bonito, pagando com bondade! Crianças não guardam rancor de nada.

Yusuke agacha-se:

- Valeu, garoto. Dá pra mim.

Porém, em vez de dar em sua mão, o menino esmaga a fruta na cara de Urameshi. Após sai logo a correr.

Com o bagaço da fruta esparramado na cara, o detetive diz, reclamando com a guerreira:

- É... não guardam rancor. Eles devolvem!

Passa a mão com a intenção de limpar-se e vai em carreira atrás da criança travessa. Berra:

- Volta aqui, seu peste!

Kurama chama os outros para correrem atrás de Yusuke.

Finalmente após alguns segundos de desenfreada perseguição, Yusuke consegue agarrar o menino pela gola da camisa, erguendo-o do solo e o adverte:

- Seu pivete! Eu não já tinha pedido desculpas?

Os olhos da criança enchem-se de lágrimas e sua boca trêmula suplica:

- Desculpa, eu não devia ter feito isso!

Yusuke:

- Seu pivete falso! Este papo não cola! Vou te dar umas palmadas!

Menino:

- Eu não falei com você, seu burro!

Yusuke:

- Com quem, então?

Uma voz:

- Comigo.

Só então Urameshi percebe que, além de segurar o garoto, está ele também sendo suspenso pela parte de trás da gola da camisa, por Xarigan, que tem o dobro de sua altura, o qual lhe indaga:

- Quem são vocês?

O resto do grupo de Yusuke chega logo depois, e ao ver Xarigan, Lantis exclama surpreso:

- Xarigan!

Xarigan também o vê e diz:

- Ora, mas é Lantis! - então larga Urameshi, que cai por cima do garoto que segurava.

Seiya chega e estende a mão para que Yusuke se levante, enquanto indaga:

- Mas o que está acontecendo aqui?

Yusuke ajudado por Seiya, responde:

- Estamos procurando uns palhaços, e um deles é parecido com... - enfim toca-se - ...você!

Sem dó, o detetive despacha um soco na face de Pégaso.

Porem ao virar-se vê voar em sua direção três penas, disparadas por Leiga, as quais não há tempo de desviar-se, contudo o chicote de Kurama, que tem espinhos laça essas penas.

Kurama:

- Nós sabemos quem ele é e só voltaremos ao castelo após derrotá-los.

Surge à frente de Kurama, Fênix que fala:

- Finalmente apareceram os malditos do castelo. Preparem-se para enfrentar a ave Fênix. Lute com tudo que souber para durar algum tempo vivo na luta!

Segurando o chicote esticado entre uma mão e outra, Kurama afirma:

- Viverei ainda muito anos. Duvide apenas sobre você mesmo.

Ikki:

- Corajoso? Então prepare-se!

Anne empunhando sua espada mágica, põe-se entre os dois e fala:

- Espere! Enfrente a mim!

Kurama:

- Anne, não entre nisso!

Ikki:

- Quem pensa que é, garota? Acha que pode me vencer?

Anne:

- Sim, acho.

Leiga chega a Kurama:

- É, querido cabeludo, você é meu oponente e não abro mão disso.

A confusão está armada novamente; os heróis da aldeia pensam que os do castelo vieram destruí-los, enquanto os do castelo pensam que os da aldeia são os assassinos que procuram.


	6. Fui Eu

**DATA - MAIO DE 1998**

**Last Land**

**Segundo Dia - Combates Equivocados**

**Capítulo 6 - Fui Eu**

Xarigan desembainha sua espada de debaixo de seus panos requintados, enquanto Lantis já o esperava empunhando a sua lâmina.

Xarigan:

- Como cresceu, Lantis! Muito tempo já se passou. O que acha, castelão? Amadureceu o suficiente para enfrentar-me?

Lantis não fala. Age, avançando contra o chefe da aldeia.

É metal contra metal. O tinido do choque entre as duas lâminas se repete sem parar, pois a técnica de ambos é equivalente, e até o momento, a carne de nenhum dos dois é danificada.

Xarigan:

- Muito bem rapaz, vejo que cresceu e apareceu.

Ambos atacam-se e ferem um ao outro simultaneamente, assim como curvam-se pela dor das feridas.

Xarigan:

- Aprecio sua evolução mas não posso deixá-lo evoluir mais, castelão.

Xarigan abre uma das mãos na qual há quatro bolinhas e aproximando-as de sua arma, as esferas começam a flutuar rodeando a lâmina da espada, como um elétron a um núcleo de átomo.

Lantis olha de maneira espantada.

Xarigan:

- Não fala, mas sei que pensa o que isto deve ser. Eu chamo de órbita mortífera. Vamos à luta!

Os dois defrontam-se novamente. Xarigan ataca com sua arma incrementada, contudo Lantis usa sua espada para defender-se e aproveitando um descuido de Xarigan, chuta o peito do chefe da aldeia, que cai esborrachado no chão.

Lantis aproxima-se dele, porem vê nele um olhar irônico.

Lantis olha para sua espada e percebe que as esferas que circulavam a arma de Xarigan, agora circulam ao redor da sua, e rapidamente vão se movendo, passando pelo cabo e logo chegando a rodear o braço do castelão; neste momento as esferas tornam-se repletas de espinhos e fixam-se no braço e ombros de Lantis, ferindo-o.

O povo vibra com a vantagem de Xarigan.

koenma gagueja surpreso ao ver no monitor o chefe da aldeia:

- Xa-xa-xa...

Surge o diabóide vestido de mexicano:

- Legal, senhor koenma! Estava na hora do senhor se divertir um pouco. Vamos dançar o chá-chá-chá!

koenma:

- Tá maluco, diabo? Eu não quero dançar isso!

O Diabóide agarra seu patrão e sugere:

- Então uma valsa.

koenma berra:

- Me larga Diabo!

Assustado, diabóide larga o baixinho, que cai de cabeça no chão, crescendo nela um galo tão grande, que levanta seu chapéu e ele reclama:

- Seu imbecil! A pancada me fez esquecer quem é Xarigan!

O azulão fica entristecido:

- Desculpe, senhor koenma, eu só queria te alegrar.

koenma esculacha:

- Nunca vai conseguir, você ainda existe!

Neste instante na aldeia, Seiya e Yusuke disparam como metralhadoras socos um no outro, mas nenhuma defesa é vazada.

Yusuke:

- Chega! Quero ver se você agüenta ess...

No momento em que soca o abdome de Seiya, ele também soca o seu, ambos recuam.

Seiya:

- Como você pode ser tão forte não sendo um cavaleiro?

Yusuke:

- E precisa saber andar de cavalo para ser forte? Eu acho que você não almoçou hoje. Está muito fracote.

Seiya:

- Você é muito convencido. Para te calar, lhe mostrarei a força de um cavaleiro de Atena.

Yusuke:

- Deixa de papo e vem pra mão!

Avança Urameshi agressivamente, porém não com prudência; dando oportunidade do cavaleiro desviar-se do seu soco e dar-lhe uma cotovelada nas costas, levando-o a perder o equilíbrio e lixar o solo com sua face.

Os habitantes da aldeia exaltam-se ao ver a vantagem de Seiya e começam a comemorar aos berros.

Yusuke vira-se para a torcida:

- Calem essas matracas, seus puxa-sacos! Ou eu baixo o cacete em todo mundo aí!

Intimidada a torcida tapa suas bocas com as mãos.

Seiya:

- É natural torcerem para quem vai vencer.

Yusuke:

- Uma ova! Beija o chão, panaca!

O Detetive Sobrenatural ainda no chão, estica seu corpo e chuta as canelas de Seiya, fazendo com que o cavaleiro caia para a frente, sobre o próprio Urameshi. Contudo, antes de cair, Yusuke começa a socar-lhe sem parar, como se fosse um saco de farinha.

Sem poder cair no chão, o corpo de Seiya sacode sob o efeito dos incontáveis socos desferidos pelo outro.

Yusuke, pondo a sola dos sapatos no tórax de Pégaso, estica as pernas com toda força, arremessando-o no ar. Porém mesmo depois desta seção de golpes, Seiya consegue pôr seus pés contra um tronco de árvore, flexiona as pernas e logo após estica-as, pondo desta vez a si próprio a cruzar o ar.

Seiya dispara:

- Meteoro de Pégaso!

Estando Yusuke ainda sentado ao solo, começa a ser atingido pelos golpes de Seiya, que o fazem rolar como uma bola de boliche, até entrar numa cabana.

Lá dentro uma mulher e uma criança gritam:

- Um castelão!

E cada uma empunhando uma vasilha de metal, começam a espancar Yusuke, formando uma "granja" em sua cabeça, até que Yusuke abaixa-se e uma panela atinge a outra, fazendo os agressores vibrar como os metais que se chocaram.

Kurama ataca Leiga com seu chicote de espinhos, o oponente usa seus aros para defender-se, acaba tendo um deles arrancado de sua mão.

Leiga:

- Meu aro!

Kurama com a arma de Leiga na mão a observa por alguns instantes e depois joga-a no chão, próximo ao Rei Karla, dizendo:

- Não quero que fique em desvantagem, pegue sua arma.

A argola está jogada sobre um tufo de capim baixo e Leiga desconfia em sua mente:

- Eu já percebi que você controla os vegetais.

Leiga quebra um galho seco de uma planta morta ao lado e com ele tira o aro de cima do capim e diz:

- Você não me engana, queridinho.

Kurama:

- Como agora, por exemplo?

Leiga assusta-se e vê o galho que segura criar ramificações, as quais encravam-se embaixo de suas unhas da mão que as segura.

Kurama:

- Esta é a trepadeira infernal. Os seus ramos são capazes de percorrer e se dividirem por cada uma de suas veias, as obstruindo e impedindo a circulação de sangue.

Leiga sente dor e medo. Sangue começa a escorrer de debaixo de suas unhas penetradas e reclama:

- Eu pensei que o truque estivesse no capim!

Kurama:

- Não se preocupe; esse sofrimento logo acabará quando os ramos chegarem ao seu coração.

Leiga:

- Isto não vai acontecer! - e com a outra mão pega seu Shakiti e grita - Ohn Karla Sowaka!

Leiga é envolvido por um forte somma e a planta de Kurama é incinerada por esta força.

Agora vestindo seu shakiti, Leiga diz:

- Sou Leiga, o Rei Karla! Não gostei do estado em que deixou minhas unhas, queridinho, deu muito trabalho para faze-las.

Avança e agarra Minamino pelo braço, dizendo:

- Vou te levar a um passeio no céu de Zefir.

O quadro reverte-se num instante e Kurama, que tinha a vitória nas mãos, agora está sendo carregado involuntariamente para as alturas pelo oponente.

Leiga:

- Espero que saiba voar. - e solta-o.

Para salvar-se Kurama lança seu chicote para cima e ele envolve o pescoço de Leiga, que vê-se em agonia.

Kurama adverte:

- Basta um puxão e eu o degolo!... Desça já!

Leiga não quer acordo e liberta-se usando seu aro para cortar o chicote, antes que algo grave acontecesse.

Kurama é entregue à sorte, seus cabelos ficam para cima pela velocidade da queda, vendo o chão aproximar-se mais e mais, e num movimento manual hábil, atira uma semente para baixo, a qual chega antes dele ao solo e em segundos se transforma numa gigantesca flor, cujo pistilo é grande e macio, e Kurama cai sobre ele, ficando a salvo.

Vendo o triunfo do oponente, o Rei Karla ainda no ar, invoca sua magia:

- Naumak Sanmandah Bodanan Makhakarla Sowaka! Tempestade de pena Karla!

Uma energia em forma de pássaro é disparada pelo guardião de Deva e vai até Kurama, que tenta fugir, mas acaba alvejado nas costas e derrubado.

Enquanto isso, no mesmo local.

Ikki:

- Detenha-se, garota! Não pretendo lutar com uma mulher.

Anne mantém-se repleta de coragem:

- Desista de atacar o castelo e eu paro.

Ikki:

- Está pedindo demais, não insista, ou eu vou esquecer que há uma moça em minha frente.

Anne:

- Eu não tenho medo!

Ikki:

- Ora, quem a pôs como guerreira?

Anne:

- Foi nossa querida princesa Esmeralda, e em memória dela eu tenho a obrigação de defender o castelo de todos os inimigos.

Ao ouvir as palavras de Anne, Ikki enfurece-se:

- Eu vou destroçar todos vocês admiradores daquela maldita traidora!

O cosmo de Fênix torna-se uma massa de ódio e ele perde seu controle emocional, dando um violento tapa na moça, derrubando-a e partindo seus óculos ao meio.

Anne com seu rosto sangrando, pensa:

- Nunca vi alguém com tanto ódio no coração! Ele odeia tanto a princesa Esmeralda!...É ele! Só pode ser ele que matou Fério, porque sabia que Ferio era irmão da princesa.

Com seu coração tomado de mágoa, a guerreira de Windom levanta-se dizendo:

- Eu vou lutar com você até o fim!

Uma ventania de fúria começa a soprar, saída do corpo de Anne, remexendo os cabelos e as caudas de Fênix.

Ikki:

- Então possui poderes! Melhor, pois agora não preciso conter meus ataques.

Ela olha Fênix com ira, de seu olho escorre uma lágrima, a qual o vento carrega pelo ar até tocar o punho cerrado do cavaleiro.

Anne:

- V-você tirou a minha felicidade! Você tirou a minha razão de existir! Eu não vou perdoar nunca!

Anne ergue sua arma e ataca o cavaleiro com vários golpes, embalada em sua mágoa a garota deixa a cada golpe, uma gota fugir de seus olhos, enquanto exclama:

- Você não tinha o direito de fazer isso!

Ikki não compreende muito bem o que lhe diz, mas sua fúria o cega demais para que venha a ter vontade de esclarecer o que ocorre. E com agressividade agarra o pulso da moça, fazendo-a largar a espada.

Anne bate com o outro punho no braço de Fênix para que a solte, todavia a força física não é uma de suas vantagens. Então Fênix com um movimento bruto, arremessa Anne contra o tronco de uma árvore, fazendo-a gemer em dores.

Ikki:

- Escute garota! se preza tanto aquela maldita, reze para que ela a salve disto!- O seu corpo é então coberto por chamas - Ave Fênix! - ataca com sua magia, e fogo ardente é lançado contra a garota, e toda aquela área fica submersa em fogo.

Todos olham aquelas chamas, imaginando o final trágico de Anne.

As chamas se apagam aos poucos, e logo se vê a copa da árvore reduzida a garranchos negros.

Diminuindo mais sua intensidade, o fogo permite ver a guerreira intacta apesar daquele ataque, pois ela está dentro de uma cúpula de vento criada por sua magia.

Ikki:

- Como?

Anne de imediato retribui com seu: - Tempestade Verde!

Ikki é forçosamente jogado ao alto pela ventania, caindo então sobre um grupo de Aldeões, que até tentam sair da frente mas não há tempo. E Fênix acaba ferido pelas pontas das lanças que eles empunham.

Os espadachins Lantis e Xarigan discutem mais do que lutam.

Xarigan:

- Diga-me, Lantis, ainda lhe foi passada a missão de punir-me pelo crime que vocês dizem que cometi?

Lantis:

- Sim, caso encontrasse você um dia.

Xarigan:

- Cada vez mais percebo que vocês do castelo não enxergam um palmo à frente de seus narizes!

Lantis:

- Eu o punirei em nome de Guru Clef! - levanta sua espada e raios caem do céu e são absorvidos pela lâmina e logo liberados quando Lantis ordena:

- Relâmpagos! Ataquem!

Xarigan é eletrocutado pelos raios, mas resiste bravamente, e com suas vestes fumaçando, retruca:

- Garoto insolente! Não sabe distinguir o benfeitor do malfeitor!

Lantis:

- O que quer dizer?

Xarigan:

- Descubra você! - e joga novamente as esferas espinhentas.

Porem Lantis as rebate com a espada e uma delas cai bem na frente de uma cabana, onde caíra Yusuke pouco antes.

Neste ínterim levanta-se Urameshi com irritação e arranca as vasilhas das mãos das mulheres:

- Dá isso aqui!

Corre então em direção a Seiya, o qual volta a atacar com meteoros de Pégaso. Porém Yusuke aproveita-se dos utensílios domésticos para ajudar em sua defesa até que as vasilhas se despedaçam pelos golpes de Pégaso, mas é o suficiente, pois Urameshi já lança-se sobre Seiya.

- Te peguei!

Os dois entrelaçam seus dedos um no do outro, numa medição de força, na qual não parece haver vantagem para nenhum.

Yusuke:

- É teu fim, seu imbecil!

Seiya:

- Não adianta, assim não chegaremos a nenhuma conclusão.

Yusuke larga as mãos de Seiya e coloca seu dedo indicador direito no nariz do oponente.

Seiya:

- O que vai fazer? Me dar um sermão?

Yusuke:

- Pode considerar assim... Rei-Gun!

Uma grande explosão há no local, um cogumelo de fumaça forma-se e todos param para ver aquela cena, contudo o mais impressionado parece ser Xarigan, que olha arregaladamente:

- Mas será possível? Outro!

Lantis chama-o ao combate:

- Não desvie sua atenção do duelo!

Xarigan incomodado fere Lantis com um veloz golpe, enquanto reclama:

- Deixe-me ver o que houve! Não atrapalhe!

Logo a fumaceira se desfaz e então pode-se ver Seiya caído e Yusuke tranqüilo, girando como um bambolê no dedo indicador a tiara de Pégaso. E zomba:

- Cantou de galo e virou canja. Quem vai ser o outro franguinho?

Seiya:

- Não há outro e não há franguinho! - diz o cavaleiro que retoma o combate, mas ainda não levanta-se direito pelo seu estado lamentável.

Yusuke:

- Qual é, mané? Não quer colaborar? Tô de saco cheio de você!

Urameshi desfere chutes em Seiya, porem o cavaleiro desvia-se e o ato de chutar o ar faz o sapato do detetive sair de seu pé e voar por cima da aldeia.

No lado oposto da aldeia Kuwabara ignorando o que se passa, deitado no chão, com as mãos atrás da nuca, fala:

- Puxa, respirar aqui é bem melhor do que em Tóquio. Aqui o ar é bem mais puro.

O calçado cai no nariz de Kuwabara que o retira e reclama:

- Quem fez isso? Já sei de quem é este sapato! Só pode ter sido o Urameshi. Você me paga! - toca-se, então - Urameshi! Ele está na aldeia! - levanta-se correndo.

No outro lado as lutas equivocadas continuam, com Yusuke e Seiya já bem acabados. Quando chega Kuwabara:

- Urameshi!

Seiya:

- Vocês se conhecem?

Yusuke:

- Cala a boca! - e exclama - Kuwabara! Você aqui!

Kuwabara:

- O que tá fazendo Yusuke? Pára de lutar!

Yusuke:

- Que estória é essa, Kuwabara? Está doido?

Kuwabara:

- Pára com isso, ele é meu amigo!

Yusuke fica furioso e corre em direção a Seiya que se posiciona. Porem Yusuke salta por cima dele e chega até Kuwabara berrando:

- Como você é burro! Kuwabaraaaaaa!

Derruba Kazuma no chão, sobe em cima e começa a soca-lo sem parar, xingando-o:

- Seu imbecil! Eles devem ter te seqüestrado e você nem percebeu ainda! Sua mula! Besta que nem tu não existe!

Kuwabara vai ficando com a cara cada vez mais inchada.

Seiya fica confuso com a cena, quando vê um papel jogado ao chão, logo pegando-o e abrindo-o, vendo nele desenhado as quatro figuras e comenta:

- Parece comigo e Ikki, e esses outros dois são os... Cavaleiros Dourados!

Grita Seiya com veemência:

- Parem de lutar! Isso tudo é um engano!

Kurama:

- O que?

Leiga:

- Tem certeza, queridinho?

Diz Seiya a Yusuke:

- Qual a missão de vocês?

Yusuke:

- Destruir os assassinos desenhados no papel.

Seiya:

- Os verdadeiros assassinos são os outros dois. Chamam-se Afrodite e Máscara da Morte, nós os conhecemos.

Yusuke diz a Kuwabara, que está todo inchado:

- Foi mal, Kuwabara! Você sabe que sou seu amigo.

Leiga comenta:

- Imagina se não fosse.

Xarigan:

- Não vieram destruir nosso povo?

Kurama:

- Lógico que não. Este engano só nos fez gastar tempo e energia à toa.

Yusuke:

- Eu até achei um aquecimento legal!

Seiya observa Ikki e Anne lutando:

- Eles dois não pararam!

Os homens da aldeia sentem-se culpados ao verem Ikki com feridas consideráveis:

- Como sente-se, senhor Fênix?

- Nós traremos ervas curativas, venha comigo.

Ikki irritado por estar cercado de todos aqueles aldeões, grita:

- Afastem-se! Fênix é imortal! - Ikki aumenta seu cosmo de forma a faze-lo empurrar os homens à sua volta e com os olhos apertados de ira, olha para Anne com a intenção no mínimo de trucida-la. O cavaleiro dirige os passos novamente em sua direção.

Seiya chama o amigo:

- Ikki, pare de lutar! É tudo um engano!

Mas Fênix faz que não ouve.

Anne abre uma das mãos e uma corrente de ar é incessantemente disparada por sua palma.

O cavaleiro não tem dificuldade em ir contra esse vento, se aproximando rapidamente da guerreira.

Contudo aquele vento na verdade não tinha a intenção de ir contra Fênix e sim de ir até a espada de Anne, ainda jogado ao solo. E com um movimento curvilíneo, aquela corrente de ar faz a arma movimentar-se até que ela vem voando de volta à guerreira.

A espada vem bem na direção das costas de Ikki, que continua olhando para a garota, fixamente.

Porem o cavaleiro descobriu o ataque surpresa, e salta, deixando a espada passar. Desce então do salto, atingindo um ombro de Anne com os pés.

Ikki a vê em dores:

- Seja forte! Está apenas colhendo o fruto de sua imprudência! Agora tem que suportar a fúria de Fênix!

O cavaleiro furioso aproxima-se, aperta seu punho e desfecha um estrondoso soco, amassando o rosto. Porem não o de Anne, e sim de Seiya, que meteu-se no meio do combate. E mesmo com a face esmagada pela mão de Ikki, ele diz ao amigo:

- Ikki, o que está fazendo? Já falei que esta luta é um engano!

Ikki:

- Não se meta, Seiya!

Anne:

- Eu não quero que me defendam! Eu tenho... - chora de novo - ...que vingar a morte do meu amado Ferio!

Ikki:

- De quem fala, garota? Não conheço esse tal Ferio.

Anne:

- Ahn? Não conhece? Então não foi você que o matou?

Seiya:

- É isto que estou tentando dizer. Máscara da Morte e Afrodite também estão em Zefir, e provavelmente eles são os culpados.

Ikki:

- Aqueles dois ressuscitaram?

Seiya:

- Por isso todos nós temos que nos juntar e ficar preparados a um possível encontro com eles.

Ikki:

- Alie-se você. Não conte comigo para isso.

O cavaleiro de Fênix sem querer conversa anda em direção a mata fechada.

Leiga:

- Volte aqui, cavaleiro, não me diga que levou esse engano para o lado pessoal!

Seiya fala, enquanto vê Ikki sumir na selva:

- Não adianta Leiga, eu o conheço e sei que ele não vai tirar essa estória da Esmeralda da cabeça tão cedo.

Na biblioteca do mundo espiritual, onde há estantes enormes, lotadas de livros, com todo o conhecimento do Reikai, koenma em cima de uma escada procura um auxílio para lembrar-se de Xarigan e passando o dedo sobre as lombadas dos livros, vai lendo:

- Xintoísmo, Xícara, X-Men, X-1999, X-Files, Xarigan.

koenma retira este último livro da estante o qual está com todas as páginas rasgadas e exclama:

- Ai! Eu não acredito!

Diabóide diz do pé da escada:

- Opa! Me dei mal!

koenma:

- Diabo! Por que este livro está todo rasgado?

Diabóide:

- Puxa! Entre tantos livros não imaginei que fosse exatamente este!

koenma:

- Do que está falando?

Diabóide:

- Ah, é que eu costumo pegar alguma coisa para ler quando eu vou no banheiro, então peguei este livro. Só que eu me distraí e quando percebi estava lendo o papel higiênico e o livro eu...

koenma:

- Chega! Nunca vi alguém tão incompetente! Por que não vai tricotar sapatinhos para os hexagêmeos do monstro centopéia?

Diabóide:

- Tá bom, senhor koenma. - e sai do recinto.

koenma comenta:

- O que eu gosto nele é que ele faz qualquer idiotice que eu mando.

Reunidos, os grupos de Urameshi e Seiya conversam sobre seus procedimentos futuros.

Anne:

- A deusa Hakeshi do Mundo Celestial tem a capacidade de convocar as pessoas, assim como a princesa Esmeralda?

Kuwabara:

- Muito bem, então o que estão esperando? Vamos o mais rápido possível encontrar esta Hakeshi, eu tenho que voltar antes do show de rock. Olha, estou até com as entradas da minha turma aqui. - diz, sacudindo uns cartões.

Yusuke toma-os e os rasga em picadinho.

Kuwabara dá uma "gravata" em Urameshi e protesta:

- Você tá louco! Por que fez isso?

Yusuke:

- Esquenta não, Kuwabara. Você não ia usar mesmo; o Kurama fez o favor de nos comprometer a ficar nesta roça até tudo ser esclarecido.

Seiya:

- E eu ainda tenho que esperar a volta de Ikki mesmo.

Xarigan:

- Nego esse pedido. Devem partir imediatamente, meus soldados lhes guiarão até o barco da aldeia.

Leiga:

- Que mudança de opinião tão repentina, Xarigan! Não queria tanto que ficássemos?

Seiya:

- E quanto a Ikki?

Xarigan:

- Não se preocupem, quando ele aparecer, mando-lhe aguardar a volta de vocês aqui. Vão ao Mundo Celestial e depois venham buscar o restante de quem tem que ser transmigrado.

Um dos aldeões diz:

- Vamos agora, sigam- nos.

Lantis que menos simpatiza com o chefe da aldeia, fala:

- Concordo, perdemos já muito tempo neste local.

Os heróis caminham então junto com os seus guias para o veículo aquático que está a certa distância na floresta.

Xarigan está próximo a uma cabana, assiste os outros sumirem entre a mata ao longe, ele está tranqüilo recostado a parede de madeira quando uma voz lhe pergunta de dentro do casebre:

- Já foram?

Xarigan:

- Foram neste instante. - Ótimo. - lhe responde Ikki, recostado junto à parede dentro da cabana, com seus braços cruzados e olhos fechados.

No Castelo de Cristal, Caldina e Rafaga estão no salão de entrada, em vigilância do portão principal.

Rafaga comenta, meio entediado:

- Parece que vamos ter que passar o dia todo aqui, sozinhos.

Caldina com seu jeitão assanhado, joga-se nos braços de Rafaga, dizendo:

- O dia não poderia ser melhor, não acha?

Rafaga é pego de surpresa:

- Ãhn? Ah, sim!

Caldina:

- Então beije-me, meu grandalhão.

Rafaga:

- Claro, meu amor.

Os olhos de ambos fecham-se delicadamente, bem como suas mãos se tocam, suas faces aproximam-se lentamente e seus lábios posicionam-se para tocarem-se, quando um estrondo os interrompe.

Caldina:

- Que é isso?

Rafaga:

- Alguém está forçando o portão.

O som foi de Hyoga e Tagnov que jogam-se com o ombro contra o portão, para que ele ceda.

Rafaga usa seus fortes braços para segurar a porta, e diz:

- Eles são muito fortes, mas talvez eu os impeça de entrar.

As violentas investidas continuam, porem Tagnov comenta:

- O portão é muito resistente! E alguém o está segurando do outro lado!

Hyoga:

- Mas nós conseguiremos! - diz Cisne, que junta suas duas mãos, aponta para baixo e grita -Pó de diamante!

Um ar frio é lançado ao chão e passa pela fresta abaixo da porta, chegando do outro lado e congelando Rafaga dos pés até os joelhos.

Rafaga:

- O que? - vê-se em apuros, pois não pode mover suas pernas grudadas no chão.

Hyoga:

- Agora vamos!

Tagnov e Hyoga com uma ombrada violentíssima simultânea, arrombam o portão, fazendo-o esbarrar em Rafaga com extrema força, que, apesar de ser solto do gelo, foi atingido de tal forma a faze-lo desmaiar.

Caldina assusta-se:

- Rafaga!

O cavaleiro e o homem-lobo invadem o salão, sendo que Caldina não se acovarda e abrindo seu leque mágico, põe-se no caminho dos invasores.

Hyoga:

- Uma mulher!

Tagnov:

- Não se engane! Lembre-se do que eu disse, Hyoga!

Caldina:

- Lamento, amores, mas daqui vocês não passam.

Ela então começa a dançar na frente deles e estrelinhas saem de seus brincos, com seus movimentos.

Hyoga sente suas pernas tremerem:

- E-estou me sentindo estranho... um sono irresistível... - seus olhos começam a fechar.

Caldina:

- Calminha, meninos! Eu vou faze-los dormir por um século!

Tagnov:

- É magia dela! - e ele abre sua mão liberando da palma vários raios negros, que ao atingirem Caldina a deixam inconsciente, pelo forte impacto.

Tagnov vira-se e ajuda a Cisne:

- Está bem?

Hyoga:

- Agora estou melhor, mas para onde iremos agora?

Tagnov discretamente usa seu faro aguçado e pensa, olhando para um dos corredores do castelo:

- Sinto em minhas narinas o mesmo cheiro que senti no local onde mataram meu neto Inov. Eu te achei Guerreira Mágica de Rayearth! - ordena então a Hyoga - Você vai pelo outro corredor; por este vou eu e lembre-se, por mais pacífica que seja a aparência deles, não tenha piedade, pois eles não terão de você.

Hyoga:

- Confie em mim.

Os dois separam-se correndo um por cada corredor.

Em seu salão Clef percebe:

- Há invasores no castelo!

Marine:

- O que?

Askot:

- Ai, essa não! Preciso ir ajudar Caldina!

Corre Askot, para a saída, quando cai sentado, pois esbarrou no tórax protegido pela armadura de Cisne, pois Hyoga já invadira o recinto naquele instante e olha a todos no salão nada simpático.

Enquanto isso, Lucy está só em seu quarto fechado, refazendo sua única e ruiva trança. Quando ouve:

- Senhorita Lucy!

Lucy fica surpresa:

- Quem é?

Tagnov:

- Sou do povoado; estou de visita aqui e gostaria de conhecer a famosa guerreira de Rayearth.

Lucy inocentemente, fala com empolgação:

- Que bom! O pessoal do povoado é tão legal!

Abre a porta, e diz assustada com a aparência do homem:

- Mas... você parece com o ...

Tagnov:

- Inov, não é? Ele era meu único neto e você o matou!

Lucy:

- O que quer aqui?

Tagnov:

- Que pergunta tola! Achei que você fosse mais inteligente. - diz batendo a porta atrás de si e com um murro arranca a maçaneta da porta, a qual é arrebentada, deixando os dois a sós no quarto. E fala ainda - Guerreira Mágica, eu vou transformá-la num galho sem ramificações de sua árvore genealógica, assim como fez a Inov, que morreu sem descendentes, deixando nossa família a uma futura extinção.

Lucy tenta conversar:

- Eu tive que destruí-lo porque ele seguia Zagard, eu não sabia que a Princesa era a causa de todo o mau! Não fiz por crueldade!

Tagnov:

- Como um cão ele obedecia a seu dono, mas eu só obedeço aos instintos de sobrevivência da minha espécie, esta a qual você condenou! E eu neste momento condeno a sua sobrevivência!

Lucy:

- Fala isso tudo, mas você é igualzinho a ele.

Tagnov:

- Não, ele era igual a mim. Agora, adeus Guerreira Mágica!

Da mão do homem-lobo lançam-se raios negros novamente, mas Lucy foge pelo quarto, enquanto invoca sua espada.

Um imenso pano branco estufa-se pela ação do vento. É a vela do barco da aldeia, o qual Yusuke, Kuwabara, Anne, Kurama, Seiya e Lantis pegam emprestado para atravessar o mar.

Uma corda é desamarrada de um toco de árvore por um dos aldeões de Xarigan, liberando o barco para o imenso azul do mar.

Outro aldeão acena:

- Boa sorte, assim lhes deseja o nosso chefe.

Reclinado a beira do barco, Kuwabara indaga a Leiga:

- Ei, Leiga! Sobe aqui! Ainda tem muito espaço!

Leiga está sobre seu shakiti, que lhe serve de barco e responde:

- Não, queridinho, com o shakiti chegarei na frente. E você tome cuidado para não enjoar no barco.

Kuwabara irrita-se:

- Você tá pensando que eu sou molenga, é?

Yusuke comenta:

- Molenga é esta banheira de pau. Vamos levar um século para chegar nesse tal Mundo Celestial.

Anne:

- Eu vou aumentar a velocidade. - aponta suas mãos para a vela e libera uma ventania forte, dando grande velocidade ao veículo.

Seiya admirado, fala à Kurama:

- Ela é impressionante, pena que aqueles malditos mataram seu amado, mas nós faremos justiça por... qual é o nome dela? Desculpe, nem todos nós fomos apresentados.

Kurama:

- Chama-se Anne.

Seiya sente um choque em seu coração e um calafrio percorre seu corpo por cada veia, dando uma sinistra sensação gelada. Um sentimento de culpa invade sua mente como uma ventania muito mais forte que a da Guerreira Mágica, bem como em seus olhos a lembrança da cena de Fério morrendo em seus braços se repete milhares de vezes em apenas poucos segundos. O cavaleiro chega por um instante a perder o equilíbrio, tendo que se apoiar com o arco de ouro como se fosse uma bengala.

Kurama fica preocupado:

- O que foi, Seiya?

Seiya responde, meio confuso:

- Na-nada, só estou meio tonto... só isso. - retira-se para o canto do barco e com as mãos apertando a amurada fortemente, lamenta -Ela é Anne! Não pode ser isso! Não foram Afrodite e Máscara da Morte que mataram Fério! Fui eu! Eu manchei minhas mãos com sangue inocente! Isso nunca aconteceu antes! Eu o matei por engano! Droga! Eu sou o causador do sofrimento dela! Fui eu!


	7. Discórdia no Castelo

**DATA- ABRIL DE 1999**

**Last Land**

**Segundo Dia - Combates Equivocados**

**Capítulo 7 - Discórdia no Castelo**

No castelo, Hyoga com expressão séria observa Askot falar, gaguejando a sua frente.

- Éee.. desculpa...eu, sabe...éeee...

Sem permitir que ele termine, Hyoga simplesmente põe a mão em sua cabeça, transformando-o em segundos, numa estátua de gelo.

Clef ao ver o ato indaga:

- Diga-me, o que você quer aqui?

Marine:

- Ainda pergunta? Isso é óbvio, Clef!- e grita- Iáááááá!- corre a guerreira já com sua espada apontada para o adversário.

Hyoga empurra com o pé o congelado Askot, que desliza pelo piso liso e esbarra violentamente contra Marine e carregando-a junto, até chocarem-se contra a parede do recinto, esmagando a guerreira.

O impacto porém liberta o garoto da casca gelada, caindo sobre o colo da moça.

Clef insiste:

- Pare agora! Quero saber porque você está aqui.

Hyoga o olha aborrecido:

- Para eliminar todos vocês. - e ataca - Pó de Diamante!

Num rápido movimento Guru Clef gira o cetro no ar, criando uma barreira de magia em volta dele, Marine e Askot.

Todo o ambiente se congela pelo poder emitido pelo Cavaleiro com exceção do interior da barreira.

Intrigado, Cisne aproxima-se da barreira estica a mão na intenção de transpassa-la, mas é repelido pela magia.

Marine, recobrando a consciência, vê Askot em seu colo e preocupada, fala delicadamente:

- Askot? Está ferido?

Askot faz expressão de sofrimento e diz:

- Ai, Marine, tô com muita dor! Cuida de mim um pouquinho...!

Marine com carinho:

- O que você está sentindo?

Askot:

- Meu ombro esquerdo está doendo muito! – Então ele põe a mão esquerda no seu ombro direito.- ai, ai!Marine levanta de repente derrubando ele de seu colo:

- Moleque! Se tentar tirar casquinha de mim de novo, vou te dar um tapa!

Ele fica sem graça.

Virando-se para Clef ela diz:

- Clef, obrigada pela barreira, mas eu vou sair dela, pois minha missão é defender Zefir de qualquer um que apareça.- diz, já saindo de dentro da magia de proteção.

Clef:

- Marine!

Marine:

- Não posso lutar, se me esconder ali.

Hyoga, olhando para a moça pensa:

- É uma menina, não sei se vou ter coragem de continuar. – mas vem em sua mente a imagem de Tagnov, dizendo - Lembre-se do que eu lhe disse Hyoga!Baseado nisto, ele fala:

- Não deveria, mas eu lhe aviso para retornar à barreira ou se tem como defender-se do meu próximo ataque, faça-o com eficácia ou será o seu fim.

Marine:

- Eu não fujo! Faça o que quiser!

Hyoga:

- Está bem! - Junta suas mãos e ataca - Trovão Aurora! - Um ar congelante mais poderoso que o anterior é lançado das mãos de Cisne.

Marine revida com o que pode:

- Farpas de gelooooooo!

Pequenas estacas de gelo saem da pedra mágica no dorso da mão da garota, porém com o frio que chega, as farpas juntam-se ao ar congelante e tornam-se maiores; vão como lanças na direção do cavaleiro.

Hyoga tenta desviar-se, mas só consegue de algumas, pois uma crava-se em seu braço e outras em suas coxas e no seu abdômen.

Ele fica surpreso com o que lhe acontecera.

E Marine surpreende-se por nada ter acontecido com ela. Mas ao olhar para o lado percebe uma criatura esquisita, cuja fumaça sai pelas enormes narinas. Este ser havia atirado fogo para confrontar o ar congelante. Vira-se então e vê Askot acenando dentro da barreira.

Já no quarto do Castelo, Lucy é arremessada sobre um móvel pelos raios negros de Tagnov.

Ela geme de dor caída no chão sobre os pedaços do móvel.

Tagnov:

- Espero que esteja aconchegante, Guerreira mágica, pois neste local seu espirito deixará seu corpo.

Com olhar satisfeito o homem lança novos raios com intenção de que estes a levem a jazer.

Porém ela revida no mesmo instante com:

- Raio de Fogo!

Uma imensa bola de fogo é lançada por suas mãos, desmanchando os raios negros e atingindo Tagnov em cheio, ferindo-o, mas logo ele se recupera e fala, enquanto pequenas chamas remanescentes queimam sua roupa lentamente, deixando seu corpo à mostra.

- Talvez o que verá agora a assuste, mas não acha justo que já que você matou meu neto em forma de lobo, eu também devo me transformar em lobo para mata-la?

A pele de Tagnov rapidamente começa a criar pêlos, suas mandíbulas se esticam, e seus dentes afiam-se, assim como suas mãos vão tendo os dedos reduzidos e, em alguns segundos, Tagnov já toma sua forma canina e verdadeira.

No salão, o cavaleiro de Cisne, arranca cada uma das estacas de gelo do seu corpo e comenta, vendo o monstro ao lado de Marine:

- Um monstro! São realmente demoníacos! Tenho que ser cauteloso. Ela pode usar meu poder contra mim novamente.

Clef:

- Invasor! Diga a razão pela qual nos ataca!

Marine irrita-se:

-Clef! Por que fica perguntando besteiras!

Clef:

- Não sinto malignidade no coração dele, por isso eu pergunto!

Marine espanta-se.

Hyoga:

- A razão é a mesma que traz todos de bom coração a vir enfrenta-los. Devolver Zefir ao seu verdadeiro povo! Assim como meu amigo Tagnov faz neste instante.

Marine:

- Como assim, verdadeiro povo? Nós somos o verdadeiro povo. ..quer dizer, eu sou mais ou menos.

Clef:

- Está sendo enganado. Aquele que veio contigo é um ser de mau coração que lhe usou para satisfazer sua vingança!

Hyoga:

- Não adianta tentar fazer minha cabeça! Eu já estou ciente do modo que vocês agem. Vocês só tem a cada minuto comprovado mais ainda o que me foi dito.

Clef desfaz a barreira mágica.

Ao sumir a proteção, Askot rói as unhas, assustado.

Marine:

- Clef, não se arrisque!

Clef:

- Não Marine, eu sou muito velho e sei quando estou de frente a alguém de bom coração. Ele não vai nos atacar.

Hyoga está sem saber o que fazer.

- Vocês estão querendo me confundir!

Hyoga eleva seu cosmo sem parar, surgindo um intenso brilho ao seu redor.

Marine afoba-se:

- Dragão Marinhooo! Vaaaaai!

Um dragão d'água lança-se da mão da guerreira e com a baixa temperatura do lugar, logo torna-se em gelo, ainda no espertamente agarra a cabeça da estátua gelada do dragão, gira como se fosse um arremessador de peso olímpico e joga-o de volta, e como um tronco de árvore, aquilo atinge Clef, Marine, a criatura de Askot e Askot, chocando todos contra a parede.

No outro ambiente do castelo.

Lucy espanta-se ao ver aquele animal babando, com os dentes expostos para intimida-la.

O monstro salta sobre a menina, mas a guerreira escapa rolando e levanta-se, tentando logo golpea-lo com sua lâmina, porem o fio da arma resvala na pele do lobo, que retribui com uma forte patada no corpo da moça.

Lucy, usando sua espada fincada ao piso para apoiar-se enquanto levanta, comenta:

- Já me lembrei como devo fazer para derrotar você!

Ela avança contra o lobo branco.

- Aááááááh!- e com velocidade crava a espada na pedra vermelha na testa da criatura.

Tagnov:

- Guerreira Mágica, acha que eu não sabia que tentaria isso comigo? Na minha espécie, quanto mais velho mais difícil a destruição da nossa pedra vital!

Lucy espanta-se:

- O que?- tenta tirar a espada da pedra, mas por mais que se esforce, a tal lâmina não se desprende.

Tagnov novamente a agride com a violenta patada. Após derrubar a menina, lança-se sobre seu corpo e crava-lhe os dentes no pescoço.

Pancadas são ouvidas na porta fechada do aposento.

- Lucy! O que está havendo ai?- diz a voz abafada de Priscila, do outro lado.

- Priscil...- A guerreira começa a falar, mas começa a tossir, engasgada com o próprio sangue.

Percebendo algo errado a mulher avisa:

- Lucy! Eu vou entrar!

Em alguns segundos Priscila derruba a porta, partindo-a a golpes de espada.

Entra e assusta-se ao dar de cara com o lobo albino.

Lucy, que tentava arregaçar a bocarra do monstro com suas pequenas mãos, sem êxito no entanto, estica o braço para a amiga que invadira o local, e fala com fraca voz, enquanto seu rosto vai se tingindo do mesmo vermelho de seus cabelos:

- Priscila!

Priscila:

- Lucy!- nervosa, a ferreira aproxima-se e começa a golpear o corpo do cão por toda parte com sua arma, e ele ainda carrega a espada da guerreira fincada em sua testa. E continua literalmente mastigando o pescoço da pequena ruiva.

A mulher fica estupefata:

- Não sente meus golpes! - irritada e determinada diz - mas vai sentir agora!

Espertamente, a mulher crava a ponta de sua espada no olho do lobo, que uiva de dor e de imediato solta a jovem guerreira.

Um filete de sangue escorre de seu olho, enquanto exclama:

- Não atrapalhe! Isto é minha vingança! Minha vingança!

Com sua bocarra, avança para morder a mão da ferreira, porém só consegue que a mulher num rápido ataque alargue mais ainda sua boca com a lâmina da espada.

Finalmente assustado, ele encolhe-se no canto do quarto.

Este tempo é suficiente para que Priscila vá ajudar a guerreira mágica.

Lucy:

- Priscila, ele veio se vingar porque eu matei o neto dele, mas eu não ...não queria ter... que ter feito aquilo.

Priscila:

- Não precisa guardar isso na sua cabecinha.- vira-se para Tagnov- Não acha que ela está arrependida de ter feito aquilo? Não foi o suficiente ainda?

Tagnov:

- Palavras ao vento de arrependimento não trarão meu neto de volta!

- Por que não nos deixa? Não precisa mais ter que voltar a ver humanos. – exclama :

- Minha raça não precisaria ter contato com humanos se meu neto não tivesse sido domesticado por Zagard! - Ele abre as gengivas, apresentando a enorme dentadura ensangüentada. - Eu gostaria de fazer de vocês humanos todos escravos, mas como não posso, me contento com esta vingança!

Corre, babando em ansiedade de destroça-las.

Priscila, com um movimento veloz, arremessa sua arma contra o monstro, que, para desviar-se, põe suas patas dianteiras sobre a cama do quarto, usando-a para saltar e impulsiona-lo a passar sobre a espada, a qual acaba por cravar-se na parede do recinto.

A ferreira por pouco escapa de uma mordida de Tagnov, pois Lucy atinge-o com seu poder Raio de Fogo, derrubando o corpo do canino ao chão.

Ela então aproxima-se e pega o cabo de sua espada ainda cravada na pedra da testa de Tagnov, aproveitando o seu momento desacordado.

A garota puxa a arma, mas a única coisa que se move é a cabeça do monstro.

Priscila aproxima-se e segura nos antebraços da amiga e ajuda-a a puxar com toda força.

Do lado de fora do castelo, os céus começam a refletir as trevas que estão lá dentro. Nuvens negras juntam-se rapidamente e começam a relampejar.

No quarto, as duas esvaiam todas suas forças, tentando desgarrar a espada da pedra, mas nada conseguem.

Os olhos do monstro abrem-se subitamente e ele desfere uma forte garrada nas pernas das duas, deixando-as com visíveis cortes paralelos em cada perna.

O lobo branco levanta-se, e se afasta das duas, dando passos lentos em recuo.

As duas sentem muito as dores da agressão, mas olham atentamente para a criatura, mesmo ambas estando desarmadas. Lucy põe seu braço de forma a ameaçar usar de novo o seu poder de fogo.

Tagnov:

-Agora, Guerreira Mágica, pode usar seu poder de fogo o quanto quiser.

O monstro cão aproximando-se da parede, morde o cabo da espada da ferreira cravada ali.

Priscila:

- Vai retirar a minha arma?

Do lado de fora, as nuvens escuras soltam um gigantesco raio que vai em direção ao castelo. Mais especificamente para ponta da espada de Priscila, que havia saído do outro lado da parede.

A espada fica iluminada de energia e dentro do castelo essa energia passa para o corpo de Tagnov, que brilha como uma lâmpada.

Lucy:

- Priscila! Cuidado! Ele assim é muito perigoso!

Tagnov, já tendo absorvido toda a força da espada, larga-a e vira-se para as duas, em tom de alegria sarcástica:

- Muito obrigado pela colaboração, sua idiota.

O lobo, agora elétrico, avança contra as duas, e tocando-as, eletrocuta-as.

Neste ínterim, Clef em meio aos diversos pedaços de gelo jogado em volta de seu corpo, diz:

- Eu sei que tem bom coração. Seu companheiro lhe enganou.

Hyoga:

- Não pode provar isto!

Clef pega um pedaço de gelo caído ao seu lado, de formato quase plano, e o mostra para Cisne:

- Veja.

Nessa pedra começam a surgir imagens como numa TV, mostrando Tagnov atacando Lucy.

Hyoga impressiona-se:

- O lobo branco! Tagnov é o lobo?

Clef:

- Você não sabia?

Hyoga, confuso, desfere um soco no indefeso Clef:

- Não irá me enganar!

Marine ira-se e levanta de sobressalto, invocando sua espada e num golpe de baixo para cima, causa um talho no corpo de Hyoga.

- Iiiáááááá! - grita ela.

Hyoga assusta-se com a moça.

Clef insiste:

- Rapaz, acredite! Aquilo que você viu é o que está acontecendo agora em outra sala do castelo.

Marine:

- Escuta o que Clef diz! Deixa de ser estúpido!

Hyoga:

- Foi um truque! É mentira! Ele estava certo em tudo sobre vocês, inclusive em controlar monstros!- entra em fúria - Não vou mais discutir!

O cavaleiro consegue socar e derrubar a arma da moça, e colocando a mão no rosto dela inicia um imediato congelamento. Cristais de gelo vão rapidamente multiplicando-se, tomando a cabeça e corpo da garota, ela então usando o antebraço, que ainda podia mover com esforço, dispara de sua pedra mágica grande quantidade de água ali sobre eles mesmos, e Hyoga tendo ficado molhado também começa a ter seu corpo congelando como o da Guerreira, os dois em poucos segundos virarão estátuas geladas, Hyoga sabe disso e por isso pára sua ação congelante impedindo que ele também viesse a ser prejudicado.

Marine consegue livrar-se de parte do gelo colado em sua pele e com movimentos meio lentos ainda, apanha sua espada e avança contra Cisne, apesar de ainda ter gelo endurecendo muitas de suas juntas.

Hyoga fecha seus próprios olhos para não ver seu punho desferindo um soco no rosto da moça que cai no piso.

Askot ira-se:

- O que você fez? Eu vou revidar por ela!- e invoca- Criaturas Mágicas, apareçam!

Do portal mágico do garoto, surge uma enorme quantidade de criaturas de todas as formas imagináveis, que lotam o salão.

Askot todo cheio de si, do fundo do salão ordena:

- Minhas amigas! Acabem com ele, com tudo que vocês tiverem!

Todas aquelas feras atacam.

Hyoga vê-se em uma situação desesperadora, fugindo de baforadas ardentes, patadas, golpes de cauda e mordidas, que vem contra ele a cada segundo, não dando uma oportunidade sequer para ele recuperar o fôlego. Poucas chances Cisne tem para por algum monstro fora de ação, mas estas ele aproveita muito bem, congelando ou golpeando o inimigo.

Askot:

- Nunca vai derrotar todas elas! Nunca! Ah Ah Ah!

Hyoga, ouvindo o comentário do garoto pensa:

- Talvez eu não consiga, mas sei o que posso fazer.

Hyoga, aproveitando uma pausa, abaixa-se, tocando a palma da mão sobre o piso, que torna-se em segundos uma placa gelada, brilhante e azulada.

O chão torna-se liso demais e as criaturas começam a escorregar sem parar, batem a cabeça uns nos outros, caem um sobre o outro; não conseguem manter-se de pé.

Hyoga apenas olha, sorrindo.

Askot:

- Fiquem de pé! Não sejam molengas! - diz ele, antes de se desequilibrar e cair também.

As criaturas levantam-se e voltam a tombar o tempo todo, inclusive caindo sobre a já ferida Marine. Até Guru Clef não escapa de sentir o peso de um daqueles estranhos seres.

Askot:

- Pare de usar seu poder!

Hyoga:

- Por mim pode continuar do jeito que está.- diz ele, que não escorrega naquele piso e todas as vezes que um corpanzil ameaça esmaga-lo, ele desfere um golpe empurrando o monstro.

Askot morde a gola da camisa com raiva:

- Aaah! Droga! Droga!

Askot faz com que portais surjam abaixo das criaturas, que entram por eles e somem. Aproxima-se então para ajudar Marine.

Hyoga aproxima-se a passos lentos de seus oponentes, que o olham assustados.

No imenso azul do mar.

Todos no barco estão entediados com a viagem, sentados à proa do barco. Todos apresentam rostos de sono, formam um circulo no chão.

Kurama:

- Tenham paciência, se isto realmente é um oceano. Vamos ter que esperar muito mais tempo.

Anne, que também já está com eles, comenta:

- Já não tenho forças para usar meu poder. Leiga já sumiu de nossa vista há muito tempo.

Kurama:

- Yusuke, você já avistou algo?

Yusuke não responde, pois está cochilando sobre a amurada do barco.

Kurama suspira, decepcionado.

Seiya fecha os olhos lentamente, até que os fecha e cai pro lado, roncando, com a cabeça encostando no ombro de Lantis.

Lantis sente-se envergonhado e sacode os ombros, fazendo o cavaleiro despertar.

Kuwabara é o único que não está com sono, pois está verde de enjôo, estirado no chão.

O barco dá um repentino tranco, provocando a queda de Yusuke para fora.

Todos ficam assustados e esquecem o sono na hora, levantam-se preparados para qualquer coisa.

- Yusuke!- berra Kurama preocupado.

O que eles encontram porém, é apenas o que gostariam: Uma praia na qual a embarcação acabara de esbarrar, e Urameshi caíra de cabeça na areia branca.

Os tripulantes levantam-se e observam que realmente chegaram a um continente. Ao longo da praia está repleto do povo de Deva, bem como os soldados, e próximo ao barco está Leiga, acompanhado de Hakeshi e os outros seis guardiões.

Leiga aproxima-se e fala para Urameshi, que acaba de tirar a cabeça da areia com a boca cheia dela, vazando como uma cachoeira.

- Você é muito descuidado! Não sei como pode se gabar tanto.

Yusuke berra, cuspindo areia enquanto fala:

- Não força eu ferrar sua fuça!

De volta ao clima conflituoso do castelo, Clef volta a falar:

- Eu devo fazer com que você enxergue a verdade. Veja novamente o que seu amigo está fazendo!

Tocando o seu cetro no chão congelado, o espelho cristalino do gelo que mostrava apenas o reflexo de quem o pisava, agora exibe como uma imensa tela, as cenas de Tagnov atacando Lucy.

Hyoga olha para o chão, mas não demonstra surpresa, e bate o pé uma vez com muita força rachando o gelo abaixo de si, que mostrava a imagem do rosto de Lucy.

Marine também observa o gelo e assiste as cenas. Seu coração começar a palpitar nervosamente. A aflição pela vida da amiga que está sendo retalhada pelo animal, deixa-a irada:

- Lucy!- vê que Tagnov a eletrocuta - Lucy!- agora ele a morde- Luuuuucy!

Marine usa sua espada para crava-la furiosamente no piso, rachando-o e quebrando o gelo em minúsculos pedaços.

Marine afobada, corre para sair do recinto, passando por Hyoga como se não o estivesse vendo.

Hyoga agarra seu braço, deixando-a irada:

- Me solta! Soltaaaaa!

Soca por várias vezes para que ele a solte, mas ele é mais forte. Chega a dar seguidos talhos com a lâmina no corpo de Cisne, mas ele fica como uma estátua apenas segurando-a, e pensa:

- Seu desespero, seus gritos, suas lágrimas, sua vontade de salvar a amiga, lembra-me de diversos momentos semelhantes que passei com meus amigos. Não é possível que isto que ela sente agora não seja um sentimento sincero. Por que ela tentaria sair se isto fosse um truque para me enganar?- fala então – Vamos, se quer que eu a solte, terá que decepar meu braç não pensa. Segura firmemente sua arma e golpeia Hyoga, espirrando sangue pelo salão. Após isso, ela sai correndo do recinto.

Hyoga sofrera apenas um comprido corte, do qual ele observa o sangue escorrer, enquanto pensa:

- Ela teve oportunidade me destruir agora, mas não o fez. Nem queria me ferir. Porque perderia esta chance?

Hyoga começa a caminhar na mesma direção que Marine foi.

Askot:

- Ei! Deixe-a em paz! - diz irado e preparando para usar seu truque, quando Clef lhe faz sinal para que pare.

Clef:

- Deixe-o; a verdade chegou ao seu coração.

Hyoga corre para fora do recinto.

Enquanto vão descendo do barco, Leiga apresenta as pessoas para Hakeshi.

- Este é Seiya, é cavaleiro de uma deusa da Terra chamada Atena.

Hakeshi, com o maior desdém, o cumprimenta:

- Ah, oi.

Leiga apresenta Kurama:

- Este é Kurama. Diz ser meio humano, meio demônio.

Hakeshi:

- Oi.

Leiga apresenta Anne:

- Esta é Anne, ela é Guerreira Mágica.

Os olhos de Hakeshi brilham e ela fala super empolgada:

- Uma Guerreira Mágica! De Zefir! Daquelas de Zefir, da Terra dos Gênios! Os que tem o poder dos elementos?

Anne sente-se tímida:

- É...isso mesmo.

Hakeshi fica rodeando Anne, olhando-a como se fosse uma espécie de obra de arte, comentando:

- Puxa! Eu sempre quis conhecer as lendárias Guerreiras Mágicas.

Anne não sabe o que dizer:

- É mesmo?

Hakeshi aproxima-se mais e observando uma espinha no rosto da outra diz:

- Eu não sabia que as Guerreiras Mágicas pudessem ter espinhas!

Anne fica mais encabulada.

Leiga:

- Ouça Hakeshi, minha honorável deusa. Eles vieram transmigrados por não se sabe quem e agora precisam voltar pra Terra.

Hakeshi:

- Ah é? Tá, eu ajudo, mas eu quero uma coisa em troca.

Seiya:

- O que?

Hakeshi aponta para Anne:

- Que ela mostre o gênio para mim!

Ryuma, o Rei Dragão, que estava calado até o momento, questiona sua Deusa:

- Mas honorável Hakeshi, os gênios são sagrados para Zefir. Não são para ficar exibindo como uma curiosidade para todo mundo.

Hakeshi:

- Todo mundo? Eu não sou todo mundo! Eu sou a sucessora de Vishnu! Eu exijo que me mostre o gênio!

Anne:

- Não tem problema. Eu invoco o Windom.

Yusuke comenta para Shurato perto dele:

- Ei, essa garota aí é um saco! Não tem coisa melhor para vocês não?

Shurato:

- A gente não pode escolher! Ela não era, mas ficou desse jeito, igual as pessoas da Terra quando se tornam ricas e famosas.

Yusuke:

- Ei, você é da Terra? Do Japão?

Shurato:

- Sou, só que eu vim morar aqui já tem bastante tempo.

Yusuke:

- Que mau gosto! Morar nesta roça braba! Eu já tinha caído fora! A cidade é muito mais divertida.

Shurato:

- É, Seu amigo ali já deve estar morrendo de saudade. Não quer nem conversa.

Ele refere-se a Kuwabara, que continua esverdeado, com as bochechas estufadas e com expressão triste.

Yusuke:

- O que? Este aí fala pelos cotovelos!

Shurato aproxima-se de Kuwabara:

- Ei, vamos conversar um pouco.

Kazuma meneia a cabeça, negando.

Shurato dá um tapa amigo em suas costas:

- Ora! Não há porque ser tímido! Somos todos amigos! Pode se soltar!

E solta mesmo! O vômito acumulado na boca até agora:

- Blaaaargh!

No castelo.

Com o corpo cheio de queimaduras, o que é uma ironia para uma guerreira do fogo, Lucy tenta suas únicas formas de combate:

- Raio de Fogooo!

Porém o seu ataque desfaz-se naquela energia que envolve o lobo elétrico.

Tagnov:

- Sua maldita mágica não serve para absolutamente nada!

Neste ínterim, Priscila finalmente consegue arrancar sua espada da parede.

Porém passa nervosamente o cabo de uma mão para outra reclamando:

- Ai! ficou quente!

O lobo energético tenta de todas as formas jogar-se contra Lucy que escapa, fazendo verdadeiras acrobacias, enquanto os móveis do local vão um a um tornando-se carvão, com o toque de Tagnov que diz:

- Não fuja! Maldita!

Lucy salta, escapando de mais uma avançada, quando ele consegue acerta-la com uma patada elétrica.

Priscila avança contra o animal e crava sua espada também na pedra da testa, ao lado da lâmina da espada de Lucy.

Tagnov:

- Você interfere demais. Vou matá-la primeiro!

O monstro, com as duas armas cravadas na testa, joga-se sobre Priscila, derrubando-a no piso e sobe sobre ela, fazendo-a receber a carga elétrica sem parar e sem oportunidade de fugir.

- AAAAAAAAAH!- grita ela desesperadamente.

Como se não bastasse, o monstro ainda morde o seu pescoço.

A amiga fica assustada:

- Priscilaaa! - e desenfreia numa corrida pulando em cima do corpo brilhante do monstro, como se ele fosse um cavalo, mesmo sendo eletrocutada por uma excessiva carga de volts e amperes, firmemente Lucy agarra os cabos das armas presas à pedra na criatura e puxa-as para cima, inicialmente forçando que a mordida da criatura em Priscila fosse cessada.

Lucy:

- Ninguém machuca meus amigos! Ninguém!

A Guerreira está sendo fulminada por toda aquela eletricidade, mas seus músculos não deixam de obedece-la, puxando com cada vez mais esforço.

Tagnov, já incomodado por estar tendo a cabeça forçada para o alto, reclama:

- Solte-me, maldita!

Lucy agora muda o movimento e empurra para lados opostos os cabos das espadas num gesto semelhante a alavancas com toda a força dos seus braços que já expõem queimaduras graves e manchas negras.

Uma rachadura surge na pedra.

- Nãaaaao! – grita o continua e mais destemida ainda:

- Ninguém machuca aqueles quem devo proteger e como guerreira...Mágica eu te darei o mesmo destino...de seu neto!

Repentinamente a pedra é extraída da testa do monstro, ao mesmo tempo em que as espadas se soltam.

De súbito, a eletricidade de Tagnov desaparece, a pedra faz um som de sino ao bater no solido teto do recinto.

Lucy cai de cima do animal que corre sem rumo pelo quarto, girando em círculos em dores e derrubando os restos de móveis que estão pelo caminho.

Uma luz se dá sobre ele novamente, mas vai desintegrando sua silhueta, enquanto ele uiva nervosamente e seus agonizantes olhos caninos voltam-se para o lado vendo a chegada de Hyoga, o qual descobre a verdade sobre ele naquele instante.

O cavaleiro de Cisne demonstra-se muito surpreso:

- Tagnov! Eu estava mesmo sendo enganado!

Só ouve tempo dele ver e esclarecer suas dúvida, pois Tagnov termina de desintegra-se em meio a luz que também some depois.

Lucy esgotada e ainda no chão, olha para amiga tão ferida quanto ela.

- Pensei que perderia você, Priscila!

Priscila também caída no chão, sorri:

- Cada vez tenho mais certeza de que quando Esmeralda chamou vocês, fez a melhor escolha que poderia ser feita.

E Priscila segura a mão da amiga com afeto.

Marine, que já chegara bem tarde na briga junto com Hyoga, sente-se inútil para elas naquele momento. Um aperto no coração lhe vem pelo estado em que as vê e diz em voz suave, caindo de joelhos ao lado das duas:

- Priscila! Lucy! Que bom que venceram! Mas eu demorei, me perdoem!

- Você veio, é isto que importa. - diz Priscila com um sorriso sincero.

Marine observa as queimaduras e feridas e comenta:

- Mas vocês estão muito feridas! Se pelo menos Anne estivesse aqui talvez pudesse curá-las.

Hyoga timidamente aproxima-se e diz:

- Eu ajudarei no que for preciso.

Lucy:

- Ah, quem é ele?

Marine o olha com desconfiança.

Hyoga:

- Um amigo...se aceitarem é claro.

Lucy diz sorrindo com esforço, contrariando as inúmeras dores que sente no momento, sem saber o que Cisne havia feito antes:

- Claro!

Marine o olha com bastante seriedade e nada diz.

Neste instante chegam Caldina e Rafaga ao local e vêem Hyoga ali também, ambos apresentam uma expressão bem séria.

Nesta situação Hyoga discretamente engole em seco.


	8. A Noite no Mundo de Deva

**DATA- NOVEMBRO DE 2000**

**Last Land**

**Segundo Dia - Combates Equivocados**

**Capítulo 8 - A Noite no Mundo de Deva**

Anne está em meio a um gigantesco círculo de pessoas que a observam com curiosidade. Dá pra ouvir o som do mar e das aves marinhas sem problemas, pois todas as pessoas estão caladas, aguardando o grande gênio, como se fosse um espetáculo.

Anne, com sua espada em punho, respira fundo, fecha os olhos, levanta a arma e grita:

- Windom!

Atendendo ao chamado da moça, ela e o gênio se encontram numa dimensão de total escuridão, um breu total.

Windom:

- Há muito tempo que não nos víamos Anne, é muito bom revê-la novamente.

Anne:

- Eu também fico feliz em vê-lo de novo, meu amigo.

Windom:

- Algo de errado está acontecendo?

Anne:

- Sim, Windom, peço desculpas por lhe procurar tanto nessas horas, mas preciso que você apareça comigo no Mundo Celestial.

Windom:

- Estarei sempre ao dispor para ajuda-la.

Saindo da dimensão escura, o gênio surge, aquela gigantesca criatura meio robô meio ser vivo cai em pé na areia, marcando seus enormes pés na imensa praia.

Windom, controlado por Anne, olha para os lados vendo aquela multidão a beira mar, todos estáticos com o que estão presenciando.

Hakeshi de repente pronuncia a primeira palavra de reação ao que está vendo:

- Mas é lindo...peguem ele!

Obedecendo a mandante, os soldados presentes no local correm na direção do gigante.

Anne, mesmo estando dentro de Windom, sente-se assustada.

Os soldados mais fortes e ágeis saltam para atacar Windom, mas conseguem apenas dar um bom mergulho no mar azul, pois o gênio agora encontra-se bem alto do chão, flutuando.

- Seus bobalhões! - Xinga Hakeshi os seus soldados.

- Pára com isso, Hakeshi! - Berra Shurato - eles precisam de sua ajuda.

Hakeshi:

- Dêem um jeito pra pegar ele! - ordena a seus soldados, que então começam a preparar cordas, em meio as ondas da praia.

Yusuke protesta:

- Qualé? O que você quer fazer com ela?

Seiya e Kurama correm em direção a água para impedir os homens.

Os homens do mundo de Deva lançam grandes laços, que se prendem num braço do Gênio.

Hakeshi:

- Só quero que o gênio fique aqui um tempo até eu poder fazer uma réplica em cristal.

Hiouga por ter a capacidade de criar cristais afirma:

- Está bem, em poucos minutos faço.

Hakeshi:

- Em tamanho natural.

Hiouga chocado:

- O que?

Hakeshi:

- O Ryuma esculpe ele, então.

Lantis:

- Não pode! Anne está dentro do gênio!

O gênio tenta livrar-se das cordas aos puxões quando Seiya e Kurama arrebentam algumas cordas a golpes manuais.

Hakeshi:

- Ela não pode posar por algumas horas?

O gênio então começa a desaparecer, a tornar-se transparente, dando para ver através dele o azul do horizonte. Ele se agacha deixando Anne desmaiada à beira da praia e desaparece.

Seiya, Kurama e os soldados resgatam a garota. A essa altura a Deusa já está rodeada por olhares de reprovação, tanto dos forasteiros quanto de seus guardiões.

Hakeshi:

- Desculpe, é que fiquei irritada quando soube que gente de Zefir vinha pra cá.

Lantis:

- E por que isso a irritou?

Hakeshi:

- Porque vocês deixaram vir pra cá a...

- Laaaaaaaaaaantis!- um grito estridente é ouvido.

Esta voz dá um calafrio em Lantis e Hakeshi.

É a fadinha Primera, que acaba de chegar, voando com suas pequenas asas, assim como sua estatura de cerca de 20 centímetros, ela chega a frente do castelão e diz:

- Lantis! Você veio me buscar! Sabia que você não agüentaria ficar longe de mim tanto tempo.

Lantis nada fala, mas ela tem muito o que falar:

- Ah, meu Lantis! Você não está mais pensando naquela ruivinha antipática não é?

Lantis olha para Hakeshi, que está com um semblante aborrecido, e ele faz uma expressão de que entende o porque dela estar amuada.

Primera nem liga para isso e continua:

- Aqui, no Mundo Celestial, eu vim treinar magia para poder mostrar que sou melhor que esta tal Guerreira Mágica.

Lantis sai andando, nem dando atenção para as palavras da fadinha, que continua a falar, falar e falar, sempre o seguindo.

O cheiro de queimado ainda infesta os corredores do castelo, e uma quentura ainda preenche o ambiente onde Lucy combateu o lobo branco, onde neste momento Caldina varre o local, juntamente com Askot que passa a mão na testa para tirar as gotas de suor que lhe escorre.

Contrastando com o calor do quarto, o Salão de Clef havia tornado-se algo semelhante a um ambiente polar, após a luta entre Hyoga e Marine.

Lá dentro, no canto da parede um pedaço de gelo derrete-se com rapidez: é Hyoga que pôs a mão sobre ele, que, de certa forma, está revertendo o seu poder usado ali.

- É só isso que posso fazer; infelizmente terão que esperar um tempo, até que o ambiente retorne à temperatura normal. Peço desculpas pelo que fiz.

- Não tem problemaaa..aaatchim! - espirra Rafaga, ainda sofrendo os efeitos de ter sido congelado.

Em outro quarto do Castelo, Lucy está deitada numa cama, bastante ferida. Sentados à beira da cama estão Clef, Marine, e claro, Mokona bem ao lado dela.

- Pu pu!- faz o pequeno bichinho, que demonstra-se preocupado com sua amiga.

- Ei Mokona! Está preocupado? Não liga não, eu estou bem, viu?- diz ela sorrindo forçosamente e tentando se levantar, quando uma dor lhe ataca por alguns segundos - Ai!- diz ela.

- Puuu! - Mokona baixa suas orelhas e seus olhos estão tristes.

Marine:

- Lucy, não seja teimosa! Deita de novo! - repreende.

Lucy obedece.

Clef:

- Perdoem Zefir por lhes fazer passar por tantas coisas Guerreiras Mágicas.

Marine:

- Clef, Não há o que ser perdoado, nós somos Guerreiras Mágicas e queremos ajudar Zefir. Mas.. ainda está havendo convocações?

Clef:

- Creio que não. Não consigo sentir isso, mas posso estar enganado.

Preocupada com o que o amigo acabara de dizer, Lucy vira-se para o lado, pensativa.

Deitada numa cama, na mesma posição de Lucy, Anne no Mundo Celestial, ainda está desmaiada do esforço contínuo que havia feito nas últimas horas.

Neste mesmo quarto, estão Hakeshi, Kurama, Lantis, Seiya, Leiga, Shurato e Kuwabara.

Kurama:

- Ela deve ainda dormir muito mais nas próximas horas, para recuperar as forças do organismo.

Hakeshi, sentindo-se culpada, fala:

- Eu não sabia que ela estava tão cansada.

Leiga:

- Bem, minha deusa, agora já passou e é melhor deixar ela repousar bastante, não acha?

Primera intrigada:

- Quer dizer que, se ela está aqui, então a Lucy também tá... ah, ah, não, essa chata fica perturbando meu Lantis e...

Todos:

- Shiiiiiii - chiam todos no quarto repreendendo a fadinha para que se cale.

Kurama:

- Vamos sair.

Todos seguem a sua sugestão e vão, silenciosamente, saindo do recinto.

Mas Seiya continua recostado à parede.

Leiga:

- Você não vem, queridinho?

Seiya:

- Já estou saindo.

Seiya fica por alguns instantes, sozinho no quarto, degustando involuntáriamente o sabor amargo da consciência pesada. Olha para a garota, como se lhe devesse a alma. Fala em voz murmurante:

- De todos, fui eu quem mais te prejudicou. Um dia terei que lhe contar o que houve, mas infelizmente nesta hora terei que ser mais corajoso, do que em todas as batalhas pelas quais já passei.

Seiya, então, caminha para fora do recinto.

- Espere! - diz a voz cansada da Guerreira Mágica.

Os olhos de Pégaso se arregalam com o chamado.

- Você está acordada? - pergunta ele.

Anne responde, em voz insegura:

- Acabei de acordar. Por que você disse aquilo? Em que me prejudicou?

Seiya esperava que o momento de contar fosse chegar logo, mas não tão breve, o que impedia-lhe de se preparar para essa ação.

O Cavaleiro sente o momento semelhante ao choque que levara quando, há anos, Saori fôra atingida por uma flecha, perto do santuário da Grécia.

Para ele, este é mais um grande momento decisivo; o de encarar seus atos irresponsáveis.

Anne:

- O que você fez que me prejudicou? - diz ela, não compreendendo o que ele havia lhe falado.

Seiya aproxima-se e diz:

- Não sei como te dizer de...

- Fério? - pergunta ela.

Seiya meneia a cabeça, confirmando.

Anne demonstra espanto.

- Mas por que? O que houve? Você viu matarem-no?

Seiya:

- Não... eu fui o responsável por ele morrer. Talvez ele tenha pensado que eu era inimigo e me atacou.

Anne levanta-se, nervosa e espantada.

Seiya:

- Não medi minha força no contra-ataque e o feri mortalmente.

Anne deixa lágrimas escorrerem mais uma vez.

Seiya abaixa a cabeça, como numa reverência.

- Eu peço perdão pelo meu ato.

Anne:

- Eu o amava! Ele era muito importante na minha vida!

Seiya:

- Não tem como não crer no amor de vocês, já que ele também lhe amava tanto que seu nome foi a última coisa que disse na vida.

Anne:

- E você o tirou de mim! Tirou de mim!

A garota que, normalmente, está sempre calma, repentinamente altera sua voz, invoca sua arma e a segura em posição de ataque.

Seiya olha-a seriamente:

- Se isto lhe faz mais aliviada, pode me ferir o quanto você quiser, mas minha vida não posso entregar, porque ela já tem um destino a seguir.

Anne respira forte, com o rancor preenchendo seus pulmões. Segura com força sua arma. Sua mente vagueia, segundo a segundo, entre a vingança e o perdão.

Por fim, ela acaba desintegrando sua espada, novamente.

Senta-se na cama, tapando o rosto com as mãos, já molhadas de lágrimas.

Seiya:

- Anne. - diz, com olhar de pena.

Anne grita:

- Vá embora! - sem tirar as mãos do rosto.

O Cavaleiro deixa o recinto a passos lentos, tristemente.

Pouco tempo depois.

Na árvore celestial, num salão bem amplo, onde não há paredes e sim enormes pilastras que ostentam formações semelhantes a arcos, os quais permitem enxergar-se a deslumbrante paisagem dessa terra,

Todos estão ali reunidos, enquanto a noite se inicia.

Hakeshi:

- Se vocês querem minha ajuda, então quem quiser ser transmigrado, venha à minha frente.

Seiya, Kuwabara e Yusuke aproximam-se.

Yusuke:

- E você, Kurama?

Kurama:

- Como eu disse, eu vou depois. Há o que se resolver neste planeta.

Yusuke:

- Agora, que o demônio raposa tomou o gostinho de ser herói, gostou, não é? - retorna, desistindo.

Kuwabara vê Yusuke voltar e diz:

- Se Urameshi não vai, eu também não vou. - diz e volta, também.

Yusuke reclama:

- Ah, deixa de ser puxa-saco!

Só fica Seiya próximo a Hakeshi, que diz:

- Então só vai você?

Hakeshi, fecha os olhos, concentrando-se, quando a voz de Seiya o interrompe:

- Espere! Não posso ir agora! - diz, afasta-se e pensa: - Atena vai entender que devo ficar só mais um tempo para ajudá-los. Devo isso para pagar o meu erro.

Hakeshi fica intrigada:

- Ah, vocês vêm de tão longe pra dizer que não vão mais?

- Mas eu vou. - diz a fadinha Primera, que se põe à frente de Hakeshi

Hakeshi:

- Você?

Primera:

- Quero que você me transmigre para Zefir, porque lá pelo menos é minha terra e já que o Lantis não me dá atenção mesmo, e eu me esforçando tanto por ele, é melhor eu ir embora. Não agüento mais esse desprezo!

Lantis está olhando para outra parte da sala, fingindo não ouvir.

Yusuke diz, irônico:

- Ah, coitada!

Hakeshi:

- Tá bem. Então vamos lá.

Hakeshi fecha os olhos e começa a falar palavras em sânscrito, levantando as mãos.

Todos ficam em silêncio, enquanto esse ritual é realizado.

O som das palavras da sucessora de Vishnu espalham-se pelo local, até que uma luz branca surgida no espaço onde está Hakeshi e Primera ofusca a vista de todos ali, por alguns segundos, quando então apaga-se por completo.

Somente Hakeshi encontra-se ali, agora. Primera sumiu.

Todos olham, admirados.

Hakeshi fica estática por algum tempo, surpresa por ter realizado este grande feito e então abre um sorriso e comemora feliz:

- Olhem, eu consegui transmigrá-la! Eu nunca tinha transmigrado ninguém ainda! Além de tudo, eu me livrei daquela chata da Primera!

Yusuke:

- Você nunca havia transmigrado ninguém?

Hakeshi:

- Ainda não. Mas como sou sucessora da Vishnu, achei que poderia fazer isso.

De repente, Kuwabara tem um ataque de gargalhadas e cai no chão, rolando de rir.

Yusuke:

- Do que você está rindo, Kuwabara?

Kuwabara:

- Ah, ah, ah! Tira isso daqui!

Ninguém entende o que ele quer dizer.

Kuwabara ri cada vez mais alto, quando, de repente, Primera sai de dentro da manga da camisa de Kazuma, reclamando:

- Argh! Que cheiro horrível!

Hakeshi espantada:

- Você não foi transmigrada!

Primera:

- Claro que não! Eu só me espantei com a luz e, como não podia ver nada, me escondi no primeiro lugar que apareceu, mas eu não sabia que era a camisa desse fedorento.

Kuwabara fecha a cara.

Primera, irada:

- Mas eu ouvi você falar que eu sou chata! Você não pode me chamar de chata, porque você também é chata e muito, mas muito mais chata que eu, umas milhões de vezes... entendeu? E você também não é ...

Todos ali ficam com expressões entediadas, sabendo que ouvirão Primera falar por um bom tempo ainda.

Mais tarde todos estão reunidos sentados em posição de lótus, em volta de uma grande mesa de baixa altura, estão todos os guardiões do Mundo Celestial, que agora estão presentes, junto com os visitantes que vieram de Zefir.

Os habitantes do mundo de Deva estão de olhos fechados e em agradecimento à mesa farta. Eles falam em voz baixa palavras em sânscrito, o que os visitantes não conhecem, e por isso não podem repeti-las, porém Kuwabara é o único que está junto a eles imitando o mesmo gesto.

Ao terminarem , Shurato elogia Kuwabara:

- Que legal! Conseguiu repetir com a gente! Parabéns!

Yusuke:

- Onde você aprendeu isso, Kuwabara?

Kuwabara:

- Na escola, ué!

Kurama:

- Na nossa escola nunca ensinaram isso.

Kuwabara:

- Qualé essa de não ensinaram? Tantas vezes eles já passaram que eu já decorei tudo... - vira-se para os anfitriões- ...e quando vai ser o teste de vocês?

Ryuma:

- Teste de que?

Kuwabara:

- O teste de álgebra. Então pra que vocês estão decorando fórmulas de matemática?

Dan, o rei Riba comenta:

- Esse cara é tão inteligente quanto o Shurato quando chegou aqui.

Shurato fica irado:

- Essa vai passar Dan, mas não fala isso de novo, ouviu!

Enquanto todos conversam distraidamente, Seiya parece bem desanimado e Anne também, sendo que ela está bem longe dele, na mesa.

Yusuke se manifesta a esses personagens:

- Que que tá havendo aqui? Agora o Seiya também tá desanimado? Tá com medo de não poder voltar?

Seiya tenta disfarçar:

- Só um pouco.

Kurama, com seu conhecimento psicológico, diz:

- Só está assim por isso?

Seiya:

- O que mais seria?

E finalmente bebe o primeiro gole no jantar.

Yusuke:

- Quem não fala nada por natureza, é o grandão aqui. - diz, batendo no ombro de Lantis.

Primera aproxima-se e dá um tapa insignificante na mão de Urameshi:

- Ei! Não bate no meu Lantis, não!

Yusuke:

- Bater? Se eu batesse, ele não agüentava!

Kurama:

- Acalme-se! Isto é apenas um jeito amigo de cumprimentar, lá na Terra.

Primera:

- Ah, é? Bem que você fala que as pessoas da Terra são meio esquisitas, Leiga.

Shurato aborrecido:

- Você diz isso, Leiga?

Leiga zomba:

- Não se preocupe, queridinho. Só digo isso quando você não está presente.

Shurato reclama:

- Parece que todo mundo tirou o dia de hoje para zombar da minha cara!

Yusuke:

- Pode ser que a Terra seja doida, mas eu quero um dia voltar pra lá, pois é mais desenvolvida e ninguém aqui deste mundo sabe dizer como consigo voltar.

Hiouga:

- Deusa Hakeshi, você já falou para ele sobre o oráculo?

Hakeshi:

- Ah, não! É verdade! Tem o oráculo do Mundo Celestial! É um lugar mágico que responde as perguntas para quem o visita.

Kuwabara levanta-se:

- Ora, então vamos agora mesmo para lá!

Hakeshi:

- Mas o oráculo exige coisas de vocês, para que possa ajudá-los.

Yusuke:

- Caramba! Até aqui tudo é pago!

Ryuma:

- Não necessariamente dinheiro. Depende do momento. Só indo lá, pra vocês entenderem.

Hakeshi:

- Como já está de noite, fiquem aqui até amanhã e partam depois.

Os hóspedes enchem-se de esperança, mas também de insegurança pelas palavras de Ryuma.

Como o castelo sobre a árvore celestial é grande, há quartos para todos os visitantes e em separado. No quarto de Seiya, ele, com luz apagada e janela aberta, está quase dormindo.

Seiya comenta:

- Está uma noite fria; vou fechar a janela.

Ele levanta-se para fecha-la, quando houve uma frase:

- Porque vai fechá-la? Sua vida não é um livro aberto como esta janela?

Seiya não sabe de onde vem a voz e diz:

- Quem é?

- Aquela que traz a justiça. - responde a voz.

Seiya apressa-se para fechar a janela, quando uma mulher surge de fora, entrando e chutando o peito do cavaleiro sem armadura, enquanto segura-se no batente de cima da janela, balançando-se ali pendurada e saltando para cair no piso do recinto bem próximo a Seiya.

Mesmo levantando-se, Seiya não consegue ver com nitidez as feições da invasora, pois está muito escuro. Parece que ela está vestida de negro.

- Você é mulher e não pretendo atacá-la.

- Azar! Eu pretendo!

Ela fez surgir em cada uma de suas mãos uma energia luminosa, semelhante a espadas; esta luz permite que o cavaleiro finalmente possa ver as feições dela.

- Anne! - exclama Seiya ao ver seu rosto.

Ela apenas dá um sorriso maligno.

- Eu vim para mata-lo!

Seiya:

- Não posso acreditar!

- Por que não? - pergunta ela, sorrindo sarcasticamente.

Ela, de repente, começa a chorar, lamentando-se:

- Ferio, por que você morreu?

Seiya:

- Eu lhe peço perdão novamente.- diz, querendo evitar uma confusão no local.

Mas ela avança em Seiya, ferindo-o com um golpe de sua espada de energia no peito dele, reclamando:

- Peça perdão a Deus! Talvez ele lhe atenda! Mas pra mim nunca! Jamais!

A garota começa a perseguir Seiya pelo quarto com ataques incessantes. Ele tenta desviar-se, sempre que pode.

- Não vou lutar com você Anne, a morte de Ferio já me deixou com peso suficiente na consciência!

Ela sugere:

- Então não lute! Morra!

Seiya corre para sair do quarto, quando ela percebe e invoca uma rajada de vento na palma de sua mão, de tal força que arrasta a cama do recinto em grande velocidade, fazendo-a esbarrar na porta e tampa-la na posição vertical, impedindo sua passagem.

- Não é simplesmente sentir o peso na consciência que limpa sua culpa, somente seu sangue! Seu sangue! Ah Ah ah ah!

Ela então funde as duas espadas, formando assim uma espécie de cruz e atira-a contra Seiya.

O cavaleiro, por mais que tente desviar, esta arma parece que o segue enquanto voa girando como uma hélice de helicóptero. Tenta atingi-lo e ele desvia. Ela retorna de novo.

Isto repete-se por algumas vezes, até que um grande corte é causado em seu rosto.

A arma então volta para a feminina, porém malfeitora mão.

Seiya sente-se num dilema: não sabe se foge ou se rende-se permitindo que sua vida seja ceifada para pagar a divida.

Ela novamente se entristece, senta-se ao chão, aos prantos.

Seiya:

- Anne.

Num salto preciso, a mulher de negro joga-se no canto do quarto pegando em mãos o arco de Sagitário, que Seiya trouxe na viagem.

Seiya fica nervoso.

A garota encosta a arma de metal em seu rosto com carinho, como se fosse o rosto de uma pessoa e diz:

- Meu Ferio, você está gelado como este metal, não está? Imóvel como ele, não é? Ferio. Nunca mais vou te ver.

Seiya, observando a cena, diz desesperado:

- Vamos! Sacie seu ódio! Mate-me!

Ela levanta-se do chão agora sorridente, separando suas duas espadas luminosas outra vez, e, chegando junto a Seiya com um sorriso cada vez mais sádico.

- Vai morrer, assassino!

Seiya desiste de tudo neste momento, quando então ela volta-se um pouco para trás a fim de pegar impulso e avança para cravar as espadas de energia no corpo do Cavaleiro.

- Seiya?

Seiya percebe que ela não está mais ali, vira-se para trás e vê que Shurato acaba de entrar no quarto, após derrubar a cama que servia de porta. Junto com ele entram Lantis, Ryuma e Kurama.

Ryuma:

- O que houve aqui? Quem atacou você?

Seiya não sabe como contar:

- Estava escuro, mas eu acho que foi a...

Neste instante surge Anne na porta do recinto, com espanto ao ver que ali houve uma luta, e ao contrário do que Seiya viu, ela está com uma roupa branca folgada, um tipo de camisola dada por Hakeshi para poder passar a noite. E pergunta aos que ali estão:

- Por favor, o que houve por aqui?

Kurama:

- Sim, diga o que houve.

Seiya :

- Foi uma criatura que entrou pela janela e me atacou; foi isso? Mas ela acabou fugindo.

Shurato vai até a janela, resmungando:

- Aaah! Ainda continua havendo monstros bagunceiros no mundo Celestial, hein? Que droga!

Ryuma:

- Isso é muito estranho.

Kurama desconfiado:

- Concordo.

Seiya pensa:

- Anne? Mas eu tenho certeza de que era ela.


	9. O Oráculo Celestial

**DATA- DEZEMBRO DE 2000**

**Last Land**

**Terceiro Dia - Aparições**

**Capítulo 9 - O Oráculo Celestial**

Novamente o som não compreendido pelos hóspedes é emitido por todo o salão da árvore celestial.

Hakeshi e seus guardiões oram em sânscrito em prol da sorte dos que irão deixar a Árvore Celestial. Mas essa oração está sendo bem longa, o que provoca um comentário do impaciente Yusuke:

- Acaba com essa frescura! Só estamos perdendo tempo!

Lantis aborrecido:

- Cale-se!

Yusuke:

- Qual é? Isso significa algo pra você?

Lantis:

- Sim. Pra nós de Zefir também, pois apesar de usarmos línguas e costumes diferentes nas orações, trata-se de um único deus que rege em Zefir e no Mundo Celestial. O deus Brafma.

Anne:

- Brafma? É para esse deus que o núcleo de Zefir orava?

Lantis:

- A função do núcleo é orar por toda Zefir, por isso o desvio de sua atenção pode causar catástrofes, como houve com Esmeralda.

Então Hakeshi finaliza toda sua oração e após ela parar, todos, por sua vez, cessam de orar.

A deusa, com expressão serena dá um suspiro, após a tranqüilizante reza. E de repente sua expressão muda para imensa irritação, enquanto berra:

- Por que vocês ficam conversando enquanto estou orando para que saiam em segurança do oráculo! Se vocês não tiverem a proteção de Brafma de mais nada terão.

Lantis e Anne falam:

- Desculpe-nos.

Já Yusuke rebela-se:

- Quem você pensa que é, sua perua?

Hakeshi rebate:

- Eu sou uma deusa, sucessora de Vishnu!

Hiouga pensa meio angustiado:

- Seria muito melhor se ela não ficasse repetindo isto a todo instante.

Yusuke:

- Pode ser sucessora até do capeta, sua imbecil! Eu tô pouco me lixando pra você e pra esse seu deus!

Lengue a Rainha Nala, sabendo que o bate boca vai longe, indaga a Kenya ao seu lado:

- Como devo fazer para não ouvir isso?

Kenya ainda em posição de meditação:

- Continue a orar e eleve se espírito.

Lengue aborrecida:

- Para bem longe daqui de preferência!

Shurato tapa a boca de Urameshi:

- Tá bom, já chega!

Hakeshi:

- Agora é tarde! Se vocês querem a proteção do nosso deus, vão ter que ficar aqui duas horas, rezando em sânscrito, para poderem partir!

Ryuma:

- Mas deusa Hakeshi, eles...

Hakeshi:

- Eu sou a representante de deus, então eu sei o que ele gostaria que fosse feito!

Seiya desanimado:

- Ela vai atrasar a gente!

Os guardiões ficam chateados pois sabem que sânscrito não é fácil de aprender e nem de repetir.

Dan murmura com raiva:

- Fácil mandar, né?

Os defensores de Deva sentam-se ao lado dos hóspedes, todos ficam em posição de lótus e os guardiões dizem:

- Repitam conosco! Ohn ...

A manhã começa agitada em Zefir

Um corre-corre é promovido numa aldeia próxima ao castelo de Cristal. Pelo fato de que é extremamente difícil manter a calma, quando um monstro que aparenta uma aranha, só que imensamente maior, com cara de rinoceronte e outras deformidades, avança sobre as pessoas, lançando uma teia negra, provavelmente para recolher as vítimas, para sua alimentação.

Contudo, um outro monstro, com corpo de gente e cabeça de águia, agarra duas das pernas dianteiras do gigante aracnídeo, atrapalhando seu caminho.

É uma criatura de Askot, que está lá, para defender a aldeia.

A aranha não mais consegue caminhar, porem, o que realmente a liquida, é o golpe certeiro da espada de Marine, que faz a criatura desintegrar-se no ar.

Marine:

- Obrigada, Askot. - responde Marine, com seu belo sorriso.

O garoto sente-se deslumbrado ao ver que a mais bela das Guerreiras Mágicas, sob o brilho do sol, está três vezes mais bonita. Em especial o reflexo de seus fios de cabelo de tom azulado.

Com o sumiço da criatura, Marine liberta os presos na teia com sua arma. O povo fica muito grato aos dois e aproximam-se para cumprimentá-los.

Vendo essa aldeia minúscula aos seus olhos, Guru Clef está numa das altas janelas do castelo, observando de longe, com ar um tanto sorumbático.

Priscila junto a ele, fala:

- Clef, não precisa se preocupar. Já conseguiram livrar a vila.

Clef:

- Priscila, sei que você compreende porque estou triste; você sabe o que significa que criaturas como aquela estão voltando a surgir.

Priscila suspira:

- Sei, sim, Clef. Zefir está realmente em crise. - ela aproxima-se - Mas Clef, eu... gostaria muito de te ver feliz.

Clef sorri para ela:

- Priscila, minha felicidade seria ver Zefir em paz, como eu já presenciei antes. Não existe sonho maior para mim.

Priscila:

- Entendo você, Clef; seu coração é a coisa mais linda que conheço.

Clef:

- Você é que é uma pessoa maravilhosa, Priscila, minha melhor amiga. - diz ele, segurando-lhe as mãos por uns segundos; depois solta-as e caminha pelo corredor adentro.

Ela o olha com ternura e murmura:

- Clef!

No Mundo Celestial todos eles caminham pelo povoado de Deva. Sempre observados pelos aldeões, pois vestem-se de forma a chamar atenção dos que os desconhecem.

Os guardiões Shurato e Leiga encaminham os visitantes até onde fica o falado Oráculo.

O povo demonstra adoração pelos guardiões celestiais. A todo instante, criancinhas chegam e os abraçam. Moças lhes enviam flores. Homens curvam a cabeça e velhinhos lhes oferecem frutas.

Leiga agradece mas diz estar satisfeito.

Já Shurato logo enfia-as pela goela abaixo.

Anne fica fascinada pelo povo.

-Que povo lindo! E como adoram os guardiões!

Seiya comenta, tentando um diálogo:

- É muito bonito isso! Vejam que belas crianças sorrindo!

Anne finge nada ter ouvido.

Aquele imenso grupo de pessoas dotadas de poderes, é seguido por um grande número de aldeões. Especialmente crianças. E isto continua assim por vários minutos.

Mas de repente, as mães começaram a segurar seus filhos para que não se aproximassem deles e mesmo os adultos já não estavam tão felizes em vê-los. Alguns sacodem a cabeça, negativamente.

Kuwabara:

- Ei, por que estão com medo de nós, agora?

Kurama:

- Não é medo de nós, Kuwabara.

Leiga:

- É porque estamos chegando perto do oráculo. Vejam!

Ele lhes aponta uma espécie de templo, esculpido dentro de um monte, como se fosse uma requintada caverna.

À porta daquele local há um sentinela.

No que o grupo se aproxima, o sentinela pergunta:

- Vocês querem alguma informação? Estão perdidos?

Shurato:

- Não, nós...

Sentinela interrompendo:

- Então, finalmente, alguém para me substituir. Já não agüento mais morar aqui dia e noite!

Shurato irrita-se:

- Está doido? É lógico que viemos entrar no oráculo!

O homem fica pasmo.

- Vão entrar lá? É que já tem muito tempo que ninguém entra lá pra perguntar nada. Nem em emergência!

Yusuke:

- É, mas a gente tá aqui pra isso. Podemos entrar ou tá difícil?

Sentinela:

- Não, tudo bem. Entrem! Mas rezem para que ele esteja feliz hoje.

Aquele grande grupo de pessoas começa a entrar no templo, sob o olhar observador do homem, que, instantaneamente, localiza a pedra mágica sobre a mão de Anne e pensa:

- Ela é uma Guerreira Mágica? O oráculo quando me designou a ficar aqui, ordenou que eu não permitisse a entrada de Guerreiras Mágicas.

Ele, então, põe-se à frente da garota, Kuwabara e Leiga, dizendo:

- Por favor, já entrou muita gente. Aguardem seus amigos do lado de fora.

Anne:

- Por mim, tudo bem.

Kuwabara:

- Ora, mas eu quero entrar!

Leiga:

- Não seja afobado, queridinho, depois você entra sozinho.

Kuwabara entendeu a brincadeira desta vez, mas cala-se.

Primera tenta passar despercebida, aproveitando-se de sua pequena estatura indo rente ao chão, mas o sentinela a captura com u'a mão e ela berra:

- Me solta!

Ele a entrega nas palmas das mãos de Leiga, que brinca:

- Agora você está em boas mãos! Minha fadinha!

Primera fica irritada:

- Não me chame de minha! Sou do Lantis!

Ao contrário do que se imaginava, o local por dentro do templo é totalmente claro. A iluminação provém de vários círculos metálicos incrustados nas paredes, por todos os lados.

Eles refletem a luz do sol, a qual chega até eles através de túneis pequenos no teto, os quais alcançam a superfície do monte que acolhe o templo.

A cada hora do dia um lado da parede é mais iluminada, dependendo da posição do sol.

Em relevo na parede a frente, está um tipo de totem, amarelado, cheio de inscrições em sânscrito.

Shurato aproxima-se dele e lê:

- Há muito tempo ninguém entrava aqui. Preencho minha alma de felicidade ao saber que podem achar-se dispostos a me fazer companhia por uns momentos.

Seiya:

- Estranho! Ele parece estar falando exatamente conosco.

Shurato:

- Mas o que faremos agora? - diz, olhando ao seu redor.

As inscrições na rocha parecem mudar de posição e forma, surpreendendo a todos.

Shurato lê:

- Façam o que vocês vieram fazer.- e fala - Então nos responda: como eles podem retornar à Terra?

As inscrições mudam, novamente.

Shurato:

- O grupo de covardes está com medo daqui.

Yusuke o agarra pela camisa:

- Como é que é? O que tú disse?

Shurato:

- Espera! Foi isso que estava escrito.

Yusuke o solta, e ele se volta ao totem, já com mudanças nas suas escritas.

Shurato:

- Estou cercado de imbecis.

Yusuke fica irado:

- Ah, agora tú vai apanhar, cara!

Shurato assustado:

- Mas é isso que está escrito lá!

Seiya:

- Procure ler direito.

Shurato olha novos caracteres ali.

- Vou fazer vocês de idiotas, enquanto acreditarem que estou mesmo lendo isso.

Yusuke o agarra de novo, ameaçando um soco.

- Vou partir teu nariz no meio. Isso não é hora pra perder tempo com gracinhas, valeu?

Shurato também o segura:

- Só estou lendo o que tá lá! Não me culpe!

Kurama intervém:

- Yusuke, para com isso. Não sei o que está escrito ali, mas acredito que Shurato é sincero. Está apenas lendo.

Lantis:

- Nós fomos avisados de que este é um lugar perigoso.

Shurato reclama com o totem:

- Como é, vai agir sério com a gente, ou não?

As inscrições apresentam um novo significado. E ele lê:

- Não devo nada a ninguém. Se querem algo de mim, terão que me divertir primeiro.

Yusuke:

- Seu tijolo metido a besta! Como alguém conseguiu fazer um troço desse?

Kurama:

- Não se enganem. Provavelmente há algo neste local. Um espírito, uma força, ou algo... seja o que for.

Lantis:

- Então mostre-se para nós!

Seiya:

- Isso mesmo. Apareça!

Shurato faz outra leitura:

- Me obriguem!

Shurato dá um soco no totem:

- Deixa de ser covarde!

Repentinamente, o local começa a ser sacudido com um pequeno terremoto e o totem começa a se despedaçar.

Várias pedrinhas amarelas rolam pelo chão. Os visitantes afastam-se espantados.

Aos poucos, as pedras caindo, vão revelando o corpo de um homem ali dentro.

Quando, então, todas as pedras rolam, somente há um homem sentado num trono de pedra, usando uma máscara de pedra cobrindo-lhe totalmente a cabeça, braceletes, botas e uma armadura também de pedra.

- Ah, ah, ah, ah! Estou aqui. Sintam-se honrados em estar diante do oráculo. - fala uma voz grave, ecoante pelo recinto.

Yusuke:

- Tá certo. Qual é o lance?

Oráculo:

- Eu apenas quero testar vocês para saber se vale a pena responder às suas perguntas. Quero que me respondam algumas coisas também, começando com esta: Quantos grãos de areia existem neste planeta?

Seiya:

- O que? Isto é impossível!

Lantis balança a cabeça, negativamente.

O silêncio toma conta do local neste instante.

Oráculo:

- Se não me responderem isto, não respondo à sua pergunta. E eu ganharei, e não poderão sair até a minha ordem.

Após mais alguns segundos de raciocínio, Kurama vai à frente e diz:

- Eu respondo.

Os outros ficam impressionados.

Oráculo zombeteiro:

- Então diga-me. Se você errar, estão a minha disposição.

Kurama confiante:

- São 428317 elevado a 5435º potência.

Os companheiros ficam literalmente de queixo caído com a resposta do amigo.

Oráculo:

- E como tem certeza de que está correto?

Kurama:

- Se duvida, vá contar. Duvido que você saiba a resposta.

Oráculo:

- Garoto esperto, ahn? Seria capaz de me responder outras?

Kurama:

- Claro que sim. Mas a cada uma que eu responder, equivale a uma resposta que você nos dará.

Oráculo:

- Muito justo. Até demais. Mas eu aceito. Responda-me então: Quem nasceu primeiro, o ovo ou o pássaro de plumas arco-íris?

Lantis preocupa-se:

- Kurama, essa ave é natural do Mundo Celestial. É provável que você não saiba responder.

Kurama:

- Pode deixar. Toda a vida segue um princípio lógico. Eu sei a resposta.

Oráculo:

- Pois a dê.

Kurama:

- Com certeza foi o ovo. Porque o primeiro pássaro nasceu do ovo posto pelo seu ancestral, que ainda não podia se classificar como pássaro de plumas arco-íris.

Oráculo:

- Ah, ah, ah! É uma ótima resposta para um planeta que tem cadeia evolutiva. Mas neste planeta muitas criaturas nascem adultas, por pura magia e influência de sentimentos dos habitantes, como é o caso do pássaro de plumas arco-íris, então, estamos empatados novamente.

Yusuke assusta-se:

- Droga! Eu não acredito que o Kurama errou!

Kurama pensa:

- Eu me prendi muito à lógica da Terra. Tenho que tomar cuidado. Mas talvez a Terra seja algo que eu possa usar contra.- e fala- Por que você não deixa eu fazer uma pergunta desta vez?

Oráculo:

- Claro! Faça-a! Mas não a que me fizeram no início, pois aquela só responderei quando me cansar de brincar com vocês.

Yusuke irritado:

- Ei, pessoal! Vamos ficar aqui servindo de chacota pra esse cara?

Kurama:

- Calma, meu amigo! Eu faço uma pergunta a ele. Diga-me, oráculo, como se chama a irmã de meu amigo Kuwabara, que está lá fora?

O oráculo fica mudo por alguns instantes e diz:

- Ela tem o mesmo sobrenome dele, não se dá muito bem com ele e é mais nova.

Kurama:

- Você errou. Apesar de usar respostas genéricas, você errou, demonstrando o que eu pensava. Você é uma fraude!

O oráculo fica calado por um tempo, assimilando o que lhe havia sido dito.

Kurama:

- Vamos embora daqui.

O homem sentado na cadeira de pedra, levanta-se. Anda até eles, jogando o corpo desengonçadamente, com a cabeça mascarada abaixada, parecendo estar muito fraco.

- Esperem! Me desculpem! Estive todo esse tempo brincando com vocês. Eu sou realmente uma fraude. Me perdoem! - diz o oráculo.

O homem praticamente joga-se no chão, à frente deles ali.

Yusuke:

- Fica frio, cara!

Oráculo:

- Cuidado com o teto.

Todos olham para cima.

Shurato:

- Algo vai cair?

Oráculo:

- Não. Pelo contrário.

Repentinamente, em questão de segundos, o chão sob cada um deles eleva-se, rapidamente, como uma pequena montanha, atirando contra o teto todos os visitantes do recinto.

Logo após desce novamente, levando-os de volta ao chão.

A som da risada do oráculo ressoa pelo local, com grande deboche, na verdade não se distingue o ponto exato de onde se origina o som de grave timbre.

Yusuke é o primeiro a levantar. Avança contra o homem, desferindo alguns socos e ele, mesmo desengonçado, afasta-se de Urameshi, aproveitando-se que o detetive caiu de repente ao chão.

Shurato:

- Yusuke? - exclama ele ao ver o amigo mergulhado num chão pastoso.

Todos ali começam a perceber o piso perdendo a sua consistência.

Olham para o chão, vendo suas pernas afundando sem saber muito o que fazer.

Shurato então invoca seu shakiti em forma de veículo e o usa para puxar Seiya para cima e, por não caber mais um sobre o veículo, ele permite que os outros agarrem-se às bordas do veículo, a fim de não afundarem.

Shurato:

- Segurem-se!

O homem da máscara de pedra voltara ao trono sólido e uma pequena porção do piso ao seu redor não afunda, estando praticamente ilhado.

Oráculo:

- Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah! Demorou, mas finalmente tenho uma diversão digna!

Yusuke, mesmo seguro à borda do shakiti, reclama:

- Ah, não suporto ser motivo de riso!

Kurama, também, mergulhado até a barriga, olha para cima, levanta o braço com seu chicote de espinhos, e o lança, conseguindo então prendê-lo num vão estreito entre duas rochas, no alto do templo.

Ele diz:

- Agora, Seiya, use-o para chegar até o oráculo.

Seiya:

- Entendi.

O Cavaleiro segura o chicote e joga-se no ar. Faz balançar o chicote no espaço tal qual um cipó, pendurando-se nele até alcançar o seu objetivo, indo em direção do homem.

Este tenta levantar-se do trono, desengonçado, mas Seiya, para reduzir os problemas, ataca-o logo que ele se aproxima:

- Meteoro de Pégaso!

O homem é atingido pelos golpes de Seiya, que o fazem voltar a cair sobre o trono de pedra, o qual é despedaçado pelos golpes.

A máscara do homem vai rachando, bem como o resto das vestimentas de pedra que ele veste.

O oráculo não demonstra abalo em seu tom de voz:

- Pensa que irá me derrotar? Ah, ah, ah!

O homem tenta levantar-se novamente.

- Penso, sim! Meteoro de Pégaso! - repete Seiya, impiedosamente, desta vez, quebrando praticamente todo aquele revestimento de pedra que envolve o corpo do homem, o qual revela ter longos cabelos pretos e cai de cara no chão, sobre os cascalhos restantes da cadeira.

Porem Seiya toma um susto. Uma sensação ruim, bem conhecida ultimamente, vem assolar seus pensamentos. Ele arregala os olhos e aproxima-se mais, para ter certeza de que vê realmente a grande tatuagem de dragão nas costas do caído.

Desesperadamente ele desvira o homem do chão e vê seu rosto, desmaiado.

- Shiryu! - exclama, estupefato.

- Não irá me derrotar, porque eu não sou ele! Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah! Este aí nem sabe o que aconteceu! Eu apenas o usei. Ah, ah, ah!

Como nunca, a risada sarcástica e misteriosa do oráculo, tem efeito assustador para o Cavaleiro.

Parece ecoar dentro de sua cabeça, enquanto pela sua espinha percorre um frio angustiante.


	10. O Misterioso Landover

**DATA- JANEIRO DE 2001**

**Last Land**

**Terceiro Dia - Aparições**

**Capítulo 10 – O Misterioso Landover**

No templo do Oráculo, o Cavaleiro de Pégaso não entende as armadilhas que o destino lhe tem aprontado, ultimamente. Nunca em sua vida cometera tantos erros e acumulara tantas dúvidas em sua mente. Faria de tudo para não ter que ir para Zefir se soubesse o que viria a acontecer, mesmo tendo sido tragado, involuntariamente, para essa terra de castigos.

Ele fica em lamentações, circulando seus pensamentos, enquanto observa o amigo caído.

De longe, Shurato lhe pergunta:

-Você já o conhecia? Ele está morto?

A pergunta de Shurato choca Seiya, que fica no receio dessa possibilidade.

Ele olha o dragão tatuado nas costas, novamente. Já nem quase se percebe a figura ali, deixando-o angustiado, já que ele sabe que a intensidade das cores da tatuagem é proporcional a vitalidade do amigo.

-Não! Por Atena! Shiryu! - exclama.

Após isso põe a mão sob o nariz do Cavaleiro de Dragão e comenta:

- Está só desmaiado. Ele respira.

Repentinamente, a armadura de Dragão é cuspida da parede e o Oráculo comenta:

- Isto é dele, não? Não se preocupe. Ele não viu que o grande amigo o agrediu. O meu poder sobre as rochas que constituíam suas vestes de pedra é que sustentavam seu corpo. Eu já o encontrei desmaiado no fundo de um lago. Que grande amigo você é, que deixa o outro abandonado, sem auxílio. - diz, em tom cínico, o Oráculo.

Seiya irado:

- Eu não sabia que ele estava aqui!

Kurama:

- Cuidado, Seiya! Ele está te provocando!

Seiya coloca a braçadeira esquerda da armadura em Shiryu. Quando vai pegar as restantes peças da armadura seus pedaços voam e encaixam-se sozinhos no corpo de Shiryu.

Oráculo:

- Vocês não deveriam me considerar inimigo. Eu apenas estou brincando com vocês. Não pretendo fazer-lhes nada de grave. Sou apenas um ser solitário. Vocês não imaginam quanto tempo leva para que alguém tome coragem pra chegar numa das entradas do meu domínio. Digam-me, se vocês fossem extremamente poderosos, assim como eu, não gostariam de brincar um pouco com os mais fracos?

Shurato:

- Se você se sente tão solitário, por que você não, simplesmente, faz amigos, em vez de complicar a vida de quem lhe procura?

Oráculo:

- Amigos? Para um ser como eu, fazer amigos não é vantagem. Minha vida é muito longa, quase eterna. Veria meus amigos envelhecerem e morrerem, por isso é melhor não os ter.

Seiya, ainda irado, esbraveja:

- Você não quer ter amigos... prefere destruir as amizades dos outros. É só isso que você quer. Então eu vou destruir todo este templo, nem que isto desabe sobre nós.

- Não, Seiya! - grita Kurama.

Porém o cavaleiro invoca novamente seu cosmo e faz um ataque impensado:

- Meteoros de Pégaso!

Os socos em forma de meteoro atingem todas as quatro paredes do local, enquanto ele vira seu corpo em todas as direções.

Grandes buracos se formam nas paredes. Os círculos metálicos que servem de iluminação também são atingidos, fazendo com que uns caiam e outros quebrem.

Neste momento, pela destruição dos círculos, a escuridão total toma conta do recinto e o medo invade a alma de cada um deles.

Do lado de fora, o sentinela e o restante do grupo ouvem um grande estrondo dentro do local.

- Mas o que tá acontecendo lá? - berra Kuwabara, ameaçando invadir, novamente.

O sentinela interpõe-se à sua frente e pede:

- Por favor, respeite as ordens do Oráculo.

- Eles podem estar precisando de ajuda. - replica Kazuma.

Primera:

- Lantis! Meu Lantis pode estar ferido!

-Calma, minha fadinha, por enquanto é melhor esperar. - diz Leiga, porém ele também demonstra expressão preocupada.

Sentinela para conter Kuwabara, diz:

- Espere! Olha, eu tenho a certeza de que nada de mais está acontecendo, pois se seus amigos precisassem de ajuda, com certeza chamariam você que deve ser um sujeito muito forte e poderoso.

Kazuma, todo orgulhoso, comenta:

- Sabe que você tá certo? Então eu posso ficar tranqüilo.

A escuridão reina dentro do templo. Todos os sons e todas as vozes se calaram. Não parece haver mais nada ali.

- Tem alguém vivo, ainda, aí? - grita Seiya, com a voz nervosa, com medo do que havia feito.

- Sim, eu, seu imbecil e vou te arrebentar pela morte dos meus amigos. - retruca Yusuke.

Kurama:

- Quem morreu, Yusuke? Eu estou bem.

Lantis:

- Também estou.

Todos se calam, novamente.

Yusuke:

- Shurato...?

Nenhuma resposta é ouvida.

Kurama:

- O que houve com ele? Ainda está em cima do shakiti?

Yusuke:

- Deixe eu ver.

- Ai! - grita Shurato, de repente - Alguém me beliscou!

Yusuke:

- Ó cara! Você dormiu? Não acredito!

Shurato, meio sem graça:

- Escureceu, né? Então...?

Aos poucos, a luminosidade começa a reaparecer.

Percebe-se que os círculos estão de volta à parede. Esta encontra-se inteira, novamente.

Tudo parece intocado, deixando todos impressionados.

- Mas está igual como era antes! Mais limpo e organizado que antes! Até o totem central voltou! Inteiro! - diz, impressionado, Shurato.

Kurama:

- Com uma diferença: o chão tornou-se sólido, novamente, conosco enfiados meio corpo dentro dele.

Oráculo:

- Ah, ah, ah! Este momento com vocês é de grande valor. Não sabem como estou me divertindo!

Yusuke determinado:

- Se acha que isso é um problema, está enganado.

Ele invoca toda sua força e com um soco energizado, consegue arrebentar a camada de rocha à sua volta, que o prendia ao piso.

Já Kurama usa as raízes de suas plantas que racham o solo ao seu redor e Lantis crava sua espada no chão, rachando-o, impulsionando seu corpo para fora daquele sólido chão.

Shurato voa com seu shakiti por todo o templo, já que não precisa mais servir de bóia para os amigos e olha para todos os cantos, procurando achar algo e reclama:

- A gente escuta, mas não vejo ninguém! Não vejo nenhum lugar em que ele possa estar escondido.

Kurama:

- Não pode ser um espírito, pois eu o veria.

Seiya impressionado:

- O que é ele? E como reconstruiu tudo, com tanta facilidade?

Oráculo:

- Eu posso manipular toda a terra que me cerca, assim como manipulo vocês sob meus domínios. Irão me divertir por um bom tempo, ainda.

Yusuke:

- Por que você não aparece? Você não tem uma cara pra eu surrar?

Lantis, com uma expressão surpresa:

- Terra? Eu... eu já sei quem você é, suposto Oráculo, como estávamos no mundo celestial, descartei essa idéia, mas agora... sei que é você, Landover!

A voz ecoante do Oráculo calou-se, repentinamente.

- Não tem coragem de reaparecer? - exclama Lantis.

Kurama:

- Você sabe como revelá-lo?

Lantis:

- Acho que sim.

O castelão enche os pulmões de ar e grita, com todas as forças:

- Anne, entre aqui! Precisamos que entre!

Do lado de fora, a garota ouve o som baixinho e diz espantada:

- Estão me chamando lá dentro.

A sentinela diz, meio nervoso, fingindo que nada ouvira:

- Eu não ouvi. Eu não ouvi nada. Acho que você se enganou.

Kuwabara:

- Se enganou uma ova! Eu ouvi também!

Primera:

- E era a voz do Lantis! Mas por que ele está chamando ela e não a mim?

Anne direciona-se para a entrada.

- Não entre, por favor! - a sentinela interpõe-se, novamente.

Anne, apesar de gentil, diz com veemência:

- Me desculpe, mas terei que entrar. Meus amigos correm perigo.

A sentinela responde:

- Se vocês entrarem, eu vou correr perigo. Então não quero passar por esta situação.

O porteiro do Oráculo apresenta um tipo de pequeno amuleto e invoca um poder, dizendo algumas coisas em sânscrito.

Leiga impressiona-se:

- É o poder da ocultação!

- Ocultar, o que? - diz Kuwabara.

- Olhem! A porta sumiu! - exclama a fadinha, apontando a entrada do templo agora coberta como se fosse parte da parede que reveste a caverna.

Leiga pega seu shakiti e veste-o e, em poucos segundos cobre seu corpo.

- Agora só eu posso desfazer isso. - diz o sentinela que corre para fugir.

Leiga:

- Você é que pensa. - e lança uma pena na direção do homem, atingindo-o na mão, fazendo com que largue o amuleto, o qual cai longe.

O guardião de Deva voa baixo com suas asas, enquanto o sentinela avança com toda velocidade para agarrar o amuleto.

Os dois chegam ao objeto no mesmo instante. Suas hábeis mãos cruzam o chão, raspando os dedos no solo arenoso, deixando nela suas marcas, levantando poeira.

A sentinela, nervoso, assustado com a disputa, tem as mãos unidas e, aos poucos vai separando-as, até que vê em suas palmas o amuleto.

- Consegui! - exclama.

Leiga sente-se frustrado.

Kuwabara, agora, avança contra o homem.

- Ei! Me passa isso aí! - diz, pulando em cima do cara e, puxando-o pela gola, ordena: - Passa o amuleto, ou vou te dar uma surra!

Ele olha as mãos vazias do homem.

- Onde está o amuleto?

Com uma expressão dolorosa e cor arroxeada no rosto, o homem apresenta um alto nó na garganta, o qual ele consegue, com esforço, engolir e suspira aliviado.

- O que? Você engoliu o amuleto? - pergunta Kazuma.

Todos ficam estupefatos.

- Pelo menos hoje sei que vocês não vão entrar lá. - fala, rindo, o sentinela.

Leiga:

- Engana-se, se pensa que não iremos conseguir.

Anne:

- E como faremos?

Leiga:

- Deve haver uma maneira.

Anne desanima-se.

Dentro do templo o Oráculo diz aos visitantes:

- Percebo que nem todos que estão aqui precisam ser transmigrados, não é? Para que saibam meu nome têm que ser habitantes deste planeta. Faz tempo que eu não ouvia alguém pronunciar Landover. Isto é bom. Você pode repetir?

Lantis:

- Devia ter notado a mais tempo. De fato devia ser loucura Clef vir pedir ajuda a um ser desgovernado como você.

Landover:

- Sim, desgovernado. Sem governo. Sem ninguém que dite as regras à minha vida. Isto nem a Brafma eu permito.

Yusuke pensa:

- Landover? Lembro-me de terem falado esse nome quando cheguei ao castelo de Zefir. E minha ajuda substituiu a necessidade de procurá-lo.

Landover:

- Amigos, como vocês puderam ver, estão presos comigo. O meu sentinela usou corretamente o amuleto da terra que lhe dei e vocês não ficarão aqui toda a eternidade, só porque vocês, pobres inferiores, são mortais.

Yusuke revolta-se:

- O que? Ficar aqui com um maluco que nem você? Nunca! - e atira - Rei gun!

O poder em forma de cometa saido do dedo indicador do rapaz, vai em direção à entrada tapada da caverna, a caminho da parede rochosa, a qual, repentinamente, muda sua consistência, tomando uma forma lisa e espelhada.

A magia rebate nesse espelho e volta em direção aos que estão dentro do templo.

Todos em seu caminho desviam, mas ela volta a rebater em outra parede, que também toma o efeito espelho.

Desta vez a magia quase pega Seiya, que está ainda meio chocado com o que vem acontecendo, mas que acaba por desviar-se na hora H.

Yusuke:

- Isto não vai acabar nunca?

Landover:

- Claro que vai. Quando atingir um de vocês. Ah, ah, ah!

Lantis coloca-se à frente da energia com sua arma em punho.

Kurama:

- Não, Lantis! É possível que acabe dividindo o Rei gun em vários.

Lantis compreende, porém, ao tentar sair da frente, acaba sendo atingido de raspão, com força suficiente para derrubá-lo e feri-lo.

O poder ricocheteia, novamente, na parede e, por azar do castelão, ou por sorte de Landover, a energia vai em direção à Lantis, novamente, que percebe tarde aquele ataque.

- Lantis! - berra Yusuke.

Lantis, porém, não tem como desviar-se e o poder Rei gun esbarra com toda a força que carrega, causando estrondo e um forte brilho.

Porém Lantis não sofre nada. Abre os olhos, surpreso por isso e vê que à sua frente está Shiryu, que havia usado o seu escudo da armadura do dragão para barrar a magia.

O cavaleiro volta-se para ele e diz:

- Está bem?

- Estou. Obrigado. - agradece o castelão, surpreso por ter sido salvo por um homem que há pouco nem sabia se estava vivo.

Seiya contente:

- Que bom! Sempre surpreendendo. É ótimo vê-lo em ação de novo.

Shiryu:

- Eu estava num local totalmente diferente deste. E com Hyoga. Agora que acordo estou aqui. Você pode me dizer o que está acontecendo?

Seiya:

- Hyoga também está aqui? Mas não tem como te explicar. Só tenho perguntas até agora.

Yusuke desesperado:

- Lantis! Você disse que sabe quem é esse tal de Landover! Como podemos vencê-lo?

Lantis:

- Nós não o conseguiremos! Só Anne pode fazê-lo! Ela tem que entrar aqui!

Landover com sua voz agora bem irritada, berra, ecoando sua fala por todo o recinto.

- Já que estão me considerando como um inimigo, também vos considerarei assim.

De repente, o teto começa a movimentar-se. Trata-se de estalactites, que surgem aos poucos, extremamente pontiagudas caem do teto logo que crescem, em direção à cabeça de quem estiver abaixo delas.

Por enquanto todos conseguem desviar-se.

Shiryu coloca seu escudo para cima, a fim de proteger-se.

Lantis pensa:

- Você tem que nos ter entendido, Anne!

Fora do templo, Primera, Kuwabara e Anne cercam o sentinela que mostra um sorriso amarelo no rosto.

- Quer dizer que, se usarmos nossa força contra a rocha não adianta? - indaga Kazuma.

- É mágica. Vai apenas perder tempo. - afirma ele.

Neste momento Leiga acaba de usar seu poder do somma, mas tem resultado inútil contra aquela parede, que apareceu tapando o caminho. Seu poder apenas desmancha-se ao esbarrar ali.

Kuwabara sacudindo o sentinela:

- Você não tem uma cópia deste amuleto? Vamos, responda!

Anne pensa:

- Mas eu ainda não compreendo porque chamaram exatamente a mim. Eles até não gostam que eu entre em combate e Leiga e Kuwabara... - Ela olha o sentinela sacudindo Kuwabara, agora, e continua a pensar: - Quer dizer... Leiga é mais forte que eu... talvez eu possa ajudá-los em alguma coisa especial... ah... claro! Só se for o Windom. É isso! - ela afirma - Pessoal, vou tentar! - ela levanta sua espada, gritando: - Windom!

De repente o corpo da garota se eleva por alguns metros. Some no ar e retorna no interior do gênio windom, pisando naquele chão com os pés gigantes daquele ser em forma de robô.

- Windom! - exclama maravilhada a pequena Primera.

Anne, usando aquele magnífico acessório mágico, pega sua espada e aproxima-se do monte. Prepara-se para desferir um ataque, quando a voz do seu gênio lhe diz:

- Anne, não é correta a forma como irá fazer isso. Eu sinto uma presença muito importante e muito antiga no interior deste monte, porém uma presença muito rebelde, por isso gostaria de lhe pedir que eu possa voltar à minha forma original.

Anne não compreende muito bem a razão, mas concorda:

- Claro, Windom!

Uma transformação se dá aquela imensa criatura, e, aos poucos, o gênio toma o formato original de seu corpo, que é um gigantesco pássaro de cor esverdeada, de longas plumas gigantescas, desproporcionais ao seu tamanho.

Anne sente-se surpresa por estar agora sentada na base do pescoço daquele animal sagrado de Zefir.

No interior do templo, estão todos parados, sem saber o que fazer, após terem cessado os ataques de Landover.

Porém ele fala, em tom preocupado:

- Não esperava ter que vê-lo novamente, nunca mais, mas agora sei que você está aí fora, Windom. Maldito o tempo que sempre revela o oculto. Aproxima os separados. Não queira que eu abandone o destino que escolhi, pois ninguém é digno de dar-me ordens.

Lantis esboça um sorriso e murmura:

- Você compreendeu, Anne! Você compreendeu!

O vozeirão de Windom responde a Landover:

- Não vim convencê-lo do que você já sabe. Que é um desertor! Só quero pedir-lhe que pare com suas diversões grotescas e os deixe seguir seus caminhos.

O falso oráculo responde:

- Eu vivo para mim mesmo, Windom. E minha diversão é quem vem a mim. Não pode obrigar-me a deixá-los.

Ao pé do monte o gigantesco pássaro abre suas longas asas, que lembram grandes leques pela beleza que apresentam.

O sol deixa de bater sobre Leiga, Primera e Kuwabara, pela enorme sombra que é formada por aquela ave.

- A hora de enfrentar-me chegou, Landover!

Um forte vento começa a soprar naquele local do Mundo Celestial. Os olhos de Windom brilham.

Primera esforça-se, com suas pequenas asas, para não ser arrastada pelo vento, porém não resiste.

Contudo, Leiga a segura nas mãos e voa com ela para trás de uma pedra à distância, onde Kuwabara e o sentinela assustados, já estavam escondidos.

Um enorme tornado forma-se abaixo de cada asa do gênio, que os lança contra o monte, o qual, por sua vez, começa a ter as terras que o envolvem carregadas por esse furacão.

No interior do monte, Yusuke sem compreender o que vem acontecendo, pergunta para Lantis:

- Ei, Lantis, com quem ele está falando? Com Windom, gênio da Anne?

Lantis:

- Exatamente.

Repentinamente, um dos buracos que leva a luz do sol ao templo alarga-se demais; as pedras remanescentes são levadas pelo vento.

Anne, incrivelmente, não sendo carregada por aquela poderosa ventania, a qual está afetando o monte que esconde o templo de forma incrível; seu cume está cada vez mais baixo e plano; os buracos que permitem a entrada da luz solar alargam-se ao mesmo tempo, enfim, a ponto de tornarem-se um só, formando uma grande cratera sobre o templo e permitindo que a gigantesca ave pouse à sua borda e é isto que faz Windom neste momento e o vento cessa.

Windom:

- Landover, deixe as camadas de terra a qual se esconde e venha aceitar o meu desafio. Vencendo-me, espero que não sinta remorso de deixar Zefir com apenas dois gênios e não quatro, que seriam originalmente caso você não fosse um desertor.

Anne, surpresa, pensa alto:

- Landover é um gênio! O quarto gênio!

Lantis, lá do piso do templo olha para o grande pássaro onde Anne se encontra montada e pensa:

- Quantas coisas sobre Zefir ainda estão ocultas. Nos perdoem por isso!

- Cuidado! - grita Shurato, pois uma das paredes do templo começa a ruir.

Grandes blocos rochosas do monte se desprendem, rolando até o solo. Um grande estrondo se pode ouvir.

Uma grande criatura acaba de surgir de uma parede, onde ficava o tótem, arrebentando a estrutura do monte. Os que estão no templo, usam seus poderes e habilidades para fugir dos pedregulhos.

Uma gigantesca mão, coberta de pelos, agarra o pescoço de Windom, pulando com seu corpanzil puxando o gênio de Anne para dentro de seu templo.

Windom tem seu corpo aerodinâmico arremessado totalmente contra o chão do local.

Anne, porém, continua sobre ele e grita:

- Windom! - diz ela, preocupada com a sua criatura tão importante.

Ela, então, assim como todos ali, levanta o olhar para observar a forma de Landover. O suposto Oráculo, que brincava com as pessoas que se aproximavam, tem longos e fortes braços, pés com dedos compridos e muito flexíveis, uma comprida pelugem prateada cobrindo-lhe a pele e seu tronco arqueado aproximando mais ainda sua face ameaçadora contra os que estão no local.

Landover tem a semelhança de um grande gorila de pêlos cor de prata e pele dourada. Seus dentes onívoros mostram-se à medida que sua bocarra diz:

- Infelizes são vocês, suas criaturas insignificantes! Vocês não conseguirão sobreviver para ver o fim desse combate.

Na frente do grande castelo de Zefir, Clef, sentindo que a brisa sacode seu manto, está muito ansioso. Ele caminha pela beirada da ilha flutuante onde se encontra o castelo. Priscila, Marine e Lucy já recuperada, aproximam-se dele.

Lucy:

- Clef, você está muito ansioso! Por que você veio até aqui? Nunca te vi tão nervoso!

Priscila:

- Lucy, Clef sentiu a presença de Landover e quer lhe esclarecer algo mais sobre Zefir, que nós não lhe falamos, ainda.

Marine:

- Mas quem é Landover?

Clef:

- Landover é o gênio que rege o elemento terra.

Lucy:

- O que? O quarto gênio? Nunca nos falaram que Zefir tem quatro gênios!

Clef:

- Landover, inicialmente, quando foi designado por Brafma juntamente com Rayearth, Ceres e Windom ajudou Zefir a livrar-se de uma crise há quase mil anos atrás, quando criaturas surgiram pela má atuação do núcleo e foi um bom aliado. Contudo, diferente dos outros gênios, ele rejeitou ser controlado por uma Guerreira Mágica e foi o único a lutar com a forma animal, que é de grande força. Porém após a paz voltar a reinar, ele rebelou-se, alegando não querer ser um fantoche de Guerreiras Mágicas, ou de quem quer que seja. Landover, mantém-se, a partir de então, como um tipo de eremita que gosta de prejudicar e humilhar aqueles que se aproximam dele. Ao longo dessas centenas de anos ele tornou-se uma temível lenda em Zefir pelo gesto inusitado que tomou e sente-se orgulhoso por nunca ter se submetido a ordens de uma Guerreira Mágica. Mas neste momento sinto que a força dele está como nunca e também a força de outro gênio, certamente Windom.

- E a Anne? - diz Lucy, assustada.

- Guru Clef, o que podemos fazer? - pergunta Marine.

Clef:

- Não sei, mas vou tentar me comunicar com ele. Estamos correndo o risco de ficar com dois gênios.

Marine segura uma das mangas de Clef e diz, tristemente:

- Por que você nunca conta tudo pra nós antes que seja tarde?

Lucy chorosa:

- Mas, porque Zefir não consegue a paz? Sempre estão surgindo conflitos? Porque a crise nunca se acaba apesar de nosso esforço?

Clef triste:

- Lucy, infelizmente acho que Zefir já está adaptada a este sistema de núcleo desde o começo do mundo; é a escolha de Brafma.

Lucy:

- Mas esse sistema do núcleo é tão... tão triste... não só por Esmeralda, que por seu amor por Zagard causou uma catástrofe, mas porque eu também havia sido escolhida e eu ... amo Lantis.

Priscila:

- Eu sei, Lucy, mas infelizmente Zefir não pode mudar certas regras.

Lucy nervosa:

- Não estou entendendo! Por que vocês estão dizendo isso? Zefir é livre do núcleo! Eu aboli o núcleo de Zefir e a tiara sumiu! Lembram?

Clef, com olhar de compaixão:

- Lucy, me perdoe, não havia contado para ninguém além de Priscila, mas... a tiara retornou.

Lucy fica estática com o comentário.

Os olhos vermelhos da ruiva tremem em suas órbitas com o que acabara de saber.

Numa sala oculta do castelo, o chafariz mágico guarda acima de si a tiara de núcleo, que está novamente lá, esperando para ser recolocada, fornecendo a paz para Zefir, em troca da devoção de uma alma, a qual já havia escolhido que seria a de Lucy.


	11. Guerra Elemental

**DATA- FEVEREIRO DE 2001**

**Last Land**

**Terceiro Dia - Aparições**

**Capítulo 11 - Guerra Elemental**

O templo, naquele ponto do Mundo Celestial será o local do combate de duas das criaturas mais poderosas de Zefir.

O ar percorre contornando o corpo da grande ave Windom, enquanto no lado oposto as paredes e chão pulsam juntamente com o coração irado do gorila Landover.

- Anne desça, por favor. - pede Windom, abaixando o pescoço, permitindo que a garota desça de seu dorso.

Anne obedece, porém olha para o gênio com uma expressão que o faz exclamar:

- Anne, você não pode me ajudar!

Yusuke corre até Anne e puxa-a pela mão.

- Vem, Anne. Sai de perto desse King Kong!

Lantis alerta a todos:

- Protejam-se todos, ou melhor, se pudermos fugir daqui talvez sobrevivamos, pois não se trata do combate apenas de dois animais sagrados, mas da terra contra o ar!

Todavia, antes mesmo que eles se preparassem, Landover começa o conflito. Avança, pisando fortemente no chão, criando uma espécie de terremoto a cada passada e arma um soco, que torna sua mão peluda recoberta por rochas que se desprendem da parede e acumulam-se em seu braço, como uma luva maciça e perigosa, a qual ele usa para socar o corpo bem mais esguio da gigantesca ave, que cai no primeiro golpe.

- Windom! - berra Anne preocupada.

A grande ave levanta-se não muito devagar e abre suas asas, liberando um grande tornado contra Landover, que vê-se envolvido por aquela ventania.

Ele está exatamente no olho do tornado. Seu corpanzil começa a, lentamente, girar no mesmo sentido do vento. Apesar de forçar suas patas contra o chão rochoso, não consegue evitar ser girado pelo redemoinho.

Os pequeninos visitantes do templo estão quase sendo arrastados pela ventania.

Lá fora, os outros estão ansiosos por saber o que há. Não conseguem ver o que realmente está acontecendo no monte.

Primera:

- Não agüento mais! Lantiiiiiiiis!

A fada, extremamente aflita, vai em direção do buraco sobre o monte.

- Espera, fadinha! - exclama Leiga, que com a ajuda de seu shakiti vestido, voa também para lá.

Kuwabara:

- Ei! E eu? Sempre tô sobrando! - irrita-se.

O sentinela exclama, olhando atrás de uma rocha:

- Mas que é isso? Vou trocar por um monte de coisas!

Trata-se do Arco do Sagitário que ele pega atrás de uma rocha.

- Ei! O Seiya deixou isso aí com medo que o Oráculo o quisesse!

- Mas ele não vai voltar mesmo. - responde.

- Vira a boca pra lá! - protesta Kazuma.

Primera, impensadamente, foi até a borda da cratera sobre o monte e a forte corrente de ar no local a captura de repente. Ela grita, assustada.

- Primera! - exclama Leiga, que voa para ajudá-la.

O grande gorila encontra-se preso à corrente de ar; seu corpo agora gira, sem parar, como um pião; seus braços tentam agarrar-se à parede próxima, mas não conseguem.

A pobre Primera é puxada para dentro daquele furacão.

- Lantis! Me ajuda! - pede ela, já percebendo a tolice que fizera.

Porém lá embaixo é muito difícil de distinguir a fada, que começa a girar em torno daquele gigantesco hominídeo.

Windom que usa sua energia elemental para conseguir derrotar o gorila; pensa:

- Se eu conseguir derrotá-lo agora, eu o vencerei.

Leiga, nervoso, observa de longe, percebendo que ninguém notou a fadinha ali; ele observa e consegue vê-la entre as rochas que haviam se soltado do monte e também seguem aquele círculo no ar em torno de Landover.

Yusuke, vendo o guardião no alto, diz:

- É o Leiga! O que ele vai fazer?

O furacão começa a sair do lugar, em direção à parede.

Leiga nota a intenção, e, num vôo suicida, desce como um falcão e invade a corrente de ar, tornando-se mais um objeto ao redor de Landover.

Shurato:

- Leiga! Você ficou louco! - exclama Shurato.

O Rei Karla, para tentar reduzir sua velocidade, põe-se a voar contra a correnteza, mas não tem forças suficientes para suportar muito tempo. Ele invoca seu somma, como uma ajuda extra.

Finalmente Primera vê a ajuda que tem disponível, estica o minúsculo braço e grita:

- Leiga! Me ajuda!

Leiga estica seu braço para agarra-la quando passar, contudo na hora em que ela passa, uma pedra atinge o corpo do Rei Karla.

Leiga cede à força e é carregado por um tempo, mas forçando contra a correnteza, novamente vê Primera aproximando-se.

Finalmente consegue puxá-la entre as mãos.

- Peguei você de novo, fadinha!

Ele então tenta sair da correnteza, mas não tem forças.

Windom:

- Devo cancelar minha investida, ou posso ferir-lhe!

Leiga porém responde:

- Não faça isso! Eu garanto que escaparei! Continue!

Windom então intensifica seu poder e lança o tornado contra a parede, esperando esbarrar o gênio inimigo contra ela.

O furacão chega até a parede.

Leiga, como havia dito, consegue escapar, pisando sobre uma rocha no ar e forçando seu corpo como num trampolim.

Landover porém é arremessado contra o paredão, mas nada sofre, pois ele havia se tornado macio como um colchão com a magia do gorila, e amorteceu sua queda.

Landover:

- Ah! Ah! Ah! Como pensa em ferir-me usando o meu próprio elemento? Não seja tolo!

Leiga pousa à frente do grupo.

Yusuke:

- Para que isso? Que você fez?

Leiga abre suas mãos e mostra Primera em suas palmas.

Anne:

- Primera! Eu não vi!

A pequena fada ainda caída nas mãos do Rei Karla, olha-o emocionada e diz:

- Leiga, muito obrigada por me salvar!

Leiga sorri para ela.

- De nada, minha fadinha.

Windom, apesar da forma e cabeça de ave, pode-se perceber sua ira:

- Landover, deixe-os sair do local!

Landover:

- Eu pensava justamente o inverso, Windom!

O gênio inimigo ergue os braços e seus olhos brilham como duas estrelas. Neste instante toda a parede rochosa que os circunda começa a tremer, enquanto Landover diz:

- Vou enterrar todos os que estão nesse templo e acabar a lenda do Oráculo de forma gloriosa, carregando um gênio de Zefir para a morte. Ah! Ah! Ah! Porém se pensam que também irei morrer, não se enganem. A terra só me feriria se eu permitisse, então irei para outro lugar e recriarei o templo.

As paredes parecem estar ficando mais altas e o tremor mais intenso.

- Landover, sei que pode me ouvir! - diz uma voz suave, que invade a mente do gorila.

Landover:

- Você é... eu já te ouvi antes... Guru Clef, o sacerdote de Zefir.

Clef:

- Sim, Landover e venho pedir que você demonstre alguma compaixão por seu mundo.

Landover:

- A compaixão por meu planeta é meu desprezo à minha liberdade.

As imensas paredes começam a ruir e as pedras vem sobre a cabeça de todos.

- Escudo do Vento! - grita Windom, o mesmo poder que cedera a Anne, quando tornara-se Guerreira Mágica.

Um grande escudo invisível em forma de cúpula cobre tanto o gênio quanto os guerreiros que ali estão.

As pedras caem com violência incrível sobre o escudo; com certeza elas vem com força maior do que somente sob a ação da gravidade.

- Landover, atacá-los te fará feliz? Deixar Zefir mais sem proteção te alegrará? - fala Clef na mente do gênio.

Landover:

- Como vêem, vivo no Mundo Celestial agora. O que acontece em Zefir não me atinge. Sendo assim, tanto faz.

As pedras quando caem no escudo de ar fazem um barulho estranho, como se fosse uma pancada grave, acompanhada de um zumbido rápido.

Clef:

- Desde o início deste milênio você tem se recusado a agir de forma sensata. Acha-se livre por isso?

Landover:

- Sou livre, Clef. Brafma escolheu um ser que não tem vocação para submissão.

Clef abaixa a cabeça cansado da telepatia e pela conversa difícil com Landover.

O sacerdote diz para os que estão seu lado:

- Acho muito difícil conseguir um acordo com ele. Vocês talvez tenham mais chances.

Ao falar essa frase não é mais para as Guerreiras Mágicas e sim os gênios Rayearth e Ceres, que estão no lugar delas, em suas formas de robôs.

Rayearth comunica-se com Landover:

- Landover, assuma sua verdadeira função! Zefir precisa de sua ajuda.

Ceres acrescenta:

- Você nasceu para ser como nós.

Landover:

- Não me compare com vocês. Vocês são fantoches! Eu tenho vida própria.

- Não se iluda, Landover. Assim como nós, você não consegue mais viver como uma criatura normal. Você tem necessidade de manter-se escondido e por mais que você ache que é livre, você tem tão pouco contato com outros como nós...! Mas enquanto nós nos tornamos amigos das Guerreiras Mágicas, que nos procuram, você apenas faz inimigos - diz Rayearth - As Guerreiras Mágicas praticamente são nossas únicas amigas, mesmo as que só vemos uma vez na vida.

Ceres:

- O seu orgulho provocou sua solidão.

Landover:

- Não! Eu não aceito isso!

Seiya vira-se para os amigos:

- Eu vou tentar atacá-lo. Usarei meu golpe contra a chuva de rochas. Não vou esperar mais a conscientização de alguém como ele.

Lantis:

- Você não compreende! Há uma guerra elemental aqui!

Seiya:

- Desculpe Lantis, mas não fico mais de braços cruzados.

Shiryu:

- Vamos atacá-lo. Eu ajudo na sua defesa.

Seiya meneia a cabeça para o amigo e ambos lançam-se fora do escudo de ar.

O cavaleiro de Pégaso usa seu golpe contra as pedras que lhes avançam:

- Meteoro de Pégaso!

Cada meteoro saído da mão de Seiya destrói uma pedra, devido a grande velocidade do Cavaleiro. Ele praticamente atinge todas as rochas que avançam, reduzindo-as a um fino pó, aos poucos formando uma nuvem marrom ao seu redor.

Landover:

- Seu insolente! Como ousa enfrentar-me! Pequeno idiota!

Shiryu:

- Mais um pouco Seiya, e eu o atacarei com meu golpe diretamente em Landover.

Seiya:

- Certo! Vai, Pégaso! Me ajuda!

A energia do Cavaleiro aumenta mais e seus meteoros vão superando as pedras que surgem sem parar.

À medida que seus meteoros superam as pedras do gênio, Seiya vai avançando em seus passos. O cavaleiro fica mais confiante.

- Desista, Landover! Deixe-nos em paz!

Landover protesta:

- Eu sou um ser mágico! Você é um simples guerreiro. Não pode me derrotar!

- Ouviu? Você não pode derrota-lo! - diz uma voz feminina, que deixa Seiya nervoso, pois já a ouvira antes.

Seu olhar desvia-se do objetivo principal e volteia para os arredores, porem não há ninguém.

- Estou aqui! Bem em frente! - diz ela quando seu corpo, como se fosse um fantasma, vai surgindo à frente do Cavaleiro.

É a mulher de negro, com um sorriso ainda mais diabólico.

- Você? - exclama Seiya.

- Ouviu bem? Você não pode derrotá-lo! E eu não permitirei isso!

A misteriosa inimiga invoca as espadas energéticas e desfere um golpe traspassando a coxa de Seiya, que sente sua carne queimar.

Ela, de imediato, desaparece e Seiya, por ter perdido o ritmo do ataque, é atingido violentamente por várias pedras lançadas por Landover e por elas levado a uma horrível queda contra o solo.

- Seiya! - grita Shiryu, que corre para ajudá-lo, pois mais alguns segundos sob a chuva de pedras será o fim do Cavaleiro de Pégaso.

Contudo, ao tentar ajudá-lo, ele relaxa em sua própria defesa e é atingido violentamente pelo ataque de Landover.

Ambos os Cavaleiros caem ao solo.

Kurama, o mais rápido que pode, invoca suas plantas semelhantes a cipós e as lança para laçar os dois caídos.

Shurato, Leiga e Yusuke ajudam Kurama a puxar os Cavaleiros para dentro do Escudo Mágico de Ar.

Primera aproxima-se dos caídos.

- Oi? Vocês estão me ouvindo? Por que vocês fizeram essa besteira se não sabiam se daria certo?

Seiya com bastante dores, responde:

- Daria certo... me atrapalharam.

Lantis:

- Quem?

Leiga:

- A poeira não nos deixou ver nada.

Seiya baixa a cabeça:

- Ninguém. Fui eu mesmo que errei o golpe.

Shiryu vira-se para Kurama:

- Obrigado. Se não fosse você morreríamos ali fora.

Kurama:

- De nada, Shiryu. Conte com seu amigo, Kurama.

Shiryu:

- Kurama?

Kurama sorri.- É, ou Suichi Minamino, que é meu nome humano. Por que?

Shiryu, um pouco impressionado:

- Por nada.

Clef apela novamente:

- Landover, conscientize-se de uma vez!

Landover:

- Nunca!

Rayearth:

- Landover! Pare com isso, agora! Deve deixar Windom em paz!

Ceres:

- Concordo com Rayearth. Você deve deixá-los sair, pois pode ser tarde pra vocês dois.

Landover dá pequenos saltos, como um macaco enfurecido e sorri:

- Jamais será tarde pra mim! É tarde para eles que estão resistindo a meu poder, mas não por muito tempo!

Todos ficam apreensivos. Até o próprio Windom.

Rapidamente o chão abaixo deles começa a mudar da forma plana, tomando aos poucos formato que lembra um colchão de faquir, com estalagmites extremamente pontiagudas.

Todo o grupo começa a sentir dores pelos espetos penetrando nas solas de seus sapatos.

Windom grita:

- Subam em minhas costas, todos! Rápido!

Com os pés feridos, e muitos até sangrando, todos conseguem subir às costas da gigantesca ave.

Porém, por causa do excesso de peso, o pé da ave acaba sendo traspassado pelos espetos no chão.

- Windom! - grita Anne em desespero.

- Morram! Malditos que vieram me perturbar! - grita Landover, que fizera cessar a chuva de pedras, para deliciar-se com a cena.

Windom desfaz o escudo e lança uma corrente de ar contra o gigantesco gorila, que joga-o no chão, porém os espetos tornando-se macios e flexíveis, amortecendo a queda de Landover.

Com muito esforço Windom, batendo suas asas, consegue tirar o pé ferido do espeto e voa para sair do templo.

Furioso por vê-los tentando sair, o grande hominídeo abre a bocarra, exibindo seus dentes, mas sem emitir som algum.

Ele força suas pernas e dá um enorme salto, caindo à borda do buraco formado no monte.

Anne:

- Windom! Vamos embora!

Carregando toda aquela gente nas costas, Windom tenta distanciar-se, quando Landover arranca um gigantesco pedaço da montanha com suas mãos imensas e o atira na ave. Kuwabara, assistindo lá de baixo grita:

- O que farei agora? Eles não têm chance!

Todavia, quando aquela meia montanha vem para a direção do gênio, vários dos guerreiros que estão sobre Windom, usam seus poderes reduzindo a rocha em muitas outras menores.

Porém essas pedras menores são o suficiente para machucar Windom, que perde altitude até cair no chão como um avião em emergência e arrasta seu corpo verde contra o solo, derrubando todos os "passageiros" pela dolorosa trajetória.

Landover, neste instante, acaba de pular ao solo em frente ao monte, provocando um breve terremoto.

Ele levanta os braços e abre a boca com raiva, como se estivesse mais nervoso ainda.

Windom está no chão.

Todos ficam assustados, principalmente sua respectiva Guerreira Mágica.

- Windom, ele está vindo!

Windom:

- Acalme-se Anne. - diz o gênio com o olhar triste.

Landover faz com que terra acumule-se ao redor de seu braço novamente, formando sua luva maciça.

Corre para perto de Windom, parecendo mais irado e desesperado. Yusuke, Kurama, Shiryu e Shurato tentam colocarem-se em seu caminho, mas são enxotados com um chute que dispara uma onda de areia sobre eles.

O gorila irado com sua mão envolta em rocha levanta-a.

- Desista, Landover! - fala Windom.

Landover desce seu braço com toda força sobre a cabeça da ave, provocando uma estrondosa pancada que soa como uma dinamite numa pedreira.

- Windom! - gritam os amigos de Anne.

O impiedoso Landover prepara o golpe novamente, e com mais vontade, atinge o pássaro gigante de novo, como um martelo.

- Wiiiindom! - grita Anne, já chorando. Suas lágrimas voltam a rolar intensamente.

Windom já está muito ferido. Sua cabeça está com as penas arrepiadas, seus olhos quase não se abrem.

O violento Landover, com os olhos esbugalhados, levanta sua mão mais uma vez, com mais ódio, ainda.

- N Ã Ã Ã O! - grita Anne.

Novamente ouve-se um estrondoso som, até bem pior que os anteriores. Anne e os outros ficam perplexos com o que presenciam. O gênio Windom está caído ao chão, parecendo cansado, porém Landover acabara de cair ao solo ao seu lado, e ao contrário de Windom, parece estar inerte.

Kuwabara exclama:

- Ahn, mas o macaco caiu?

O sentinela fica pasmo:

- Mas... os... o... esse é o ... oráculo?

Kuwabara:

- Viu? Demos um jeito nele. Agora você pode descansar. - diz dando um tapinha no ombro do homem, que cai como uma estátua por estar em estado de choque.

Windom, com esforço, levanta-se do chão.

Anne fica feliz em vê-lo melhor.

- Windom! Que bom! Pensei que ele iria te matar, meu amigo! Windom! - diz ela chorosa, aproximando-se dele.

O gênio do ar, abaixa a cabeça e ela abraça seu pescoço ainda chorando.

Yusuke intrigado:

- Peraí! Não saquei ainda como você acabou com o King Kong. Como foi?

Kurama:

- Asfixia.

Shurato:

- Asfixia, como? Não entendi.

Windom:

- Foi como bem disse. Landover é mágico como todos nós gênios, mas basicamente fomos animais. Por isso eu, ainda dentro do templo, quando lancei a corrente do ar que o jogou no chão, nesse momento criei uma ausência de ar ao redor da cabeça de Landover. Assim ele ficou sem poder respirar, até quando caiu inerte. Ele não compreende que determinadas capacidades como ficar sem respirar, só pode ser conseguida com a união dos poderes com uma Guerreira Mágica.

O corpanzil de Landover subitamente vai se tornando transparente até sumir.

Anne:

- Windom, ele está morto?

Windom:

- Não, minha Guerreira Mágica. Ele só foi descansar na dimensão em que vivemos na parte ativa de nossa vida. E se me permitir, eu também gostaria de descansar.

O gênio do ar também desaparece aos poucos.

Shurato:

- O que ele queria dizer com parte ativa da vida?

Lantis aproxima-se:

- É uma área dimensional onde os gênios ficam quando estão aguardando um chamado das Guerreiras Mágicas.

Anne:

- Isso significa que ele nos ajudará?

Lantis não sabe responder.

Shiryu:

- Para onde vamos?

Seiya diz, encaminhando-se para o outro:

- Vou pegar meu arco com o Kuwabara e... ainda vamos decidir.

A perna do cavaleiro falseia, quando ele tenta andar, pela profunda ferida provocada em sua coxa.

Yusuke:

- Cara, isso não foi um ataque de pedra!

Kurama intrigado:

- Esta ferida é de um instrumento cortante e muito quente! Nada a ver com os ataques de Landover. Quem fez isso, Seiya?

Seiya fica sem jeito:

- Foi Landover.

Kurama:

- Por que mente, Seiya?

Seiya:

- Na verdade é... foi uma mulher que surgiu e me atacou bem na hora em que eu usava meus poderes contra Landover. Eu até o atingiria, mas ela surgiu e me atrapalhou. Foi ela também que surgiu no meu quarto e me atacou hoje de madrugada.

Shiryu:

- Mas eu não vi nada te atacando!

Seiya:

- Ela é estranha. Veste-se de negro e aparece e desaparece como se fosse um fantasma.

Kurama:

- Não sabe nem dizer como ela é?

Seiya não sabe o que dizer. Vira os olhos lentamente na direção de Anne. Os outros olham na direção dela.

Anne parece um tanto fora de si neste instante. Fita o céu, mas não parece estar prestando atenção a ele.

Kurama aproxima-se de Anne:

- Anne, o que foi?

Anne demora um pouco para responder, mas diz, por fim:

- Landover está falando comigo. Ele diz para nós retornarmos à caverna e procurarmos uma parte oca na parede. Se a arrebentarmos, teremos uma passagem pela qual devemos seguir.

Lantis:

- Devemos fazer isso?

Anne:

- Windom diz que sim.

O sentinela extremamente feliz fica passando por cada um deles ali e beijando-lhe os pés, dizendo:

- Obrigado, obrigado, obrigado! Você me libertou!

Ele segue de pé em pé deixando-os sem jeito, até que chega ao último par de sapatos, o qual o dono põe o pé na frente, esperando orgulhoso que ele o beije.

- Demonstre seu agradecimento, vamos! - diz Kuwabara.

O sentinela, ao ver o dono do sapato, pega um pedra ao lado e desfere uma tremenda pancada no pé de Kazuma, que grita de dor.

Leiga, puxando o ex-sentinela para que ele levante, diz:

- Escute, beijoqueiro, se quer agradecer sua liberdade, vá até a deusa Hakeshi e avise que eu e Shurato iremos para Zefir.

- Claro, claro. - diz o alegre homem, que, entusiasmado, sai correndo para longe, dando cambalhotas e saltos.

Primera:

- Leiga, você vai para Zefir?

Leiga:

- Se está tudo bem no Mundo Celestial, e esses problemas estão acontecendo em Zefir, porque não ajudar?

Primera:

- Que homem generoso!

Shurato:

- E mais tarde pode atingir o Mundo Celestial, também.

Do outro lado do planeta, Clef ainda sob o vento que balança sua roupa e novamente na companhia daquelas belas moças em vez dos gênios, agora sorri singelamente, olhando para o céu; as suas belas companhias também estão mais tranqüilas.

Marine:

- Que bom que Landover se rendeu, mas precisava isso tudo acontecer?

Clef:

- Ainda não se pode considerá-lo um novo amigo, mas ele se dispõe, pela primeira vez, ao verdadeiro propósito de um gênio, apesar de que ele diz que faz isso só para conhecer outro modo de viver. Ou de se tornar mais forte.

Lucy:

- Clef, se ele se dispõe a toda função de um gênio, então...

Marine:

- Landover é o gênio da terra, então...

Marine e Lucy falam surpresas, olhando uma para a outra:

- Teremos a quarta Guerreira Mágica!

Clef e Priscila sorriem e meneiam a cabeça, positivamente.

O magnífico sol brilha contra o planeta, aquecendo-o ainda bem forte, apesar da nova crise que surgiu.

Não podendo ver o sol já por algumas horas, o grupo entrara na caverna indicada por Landover e já estão há algum tempo atravessando um imenso túnel. Sob a luz produzida pelo corpo de Primera, que usa sua mágica se tornando assim um tipo de lanterna guiando o grupo.

Eles finalmente localizam algo além de estalactites e estalagmites desordenadas.

Pilastras trabalhadas e um chão perfeitamente liso, surgem à frente deles.

Anne:

- Olhem! Parece um templo. Me lembra onde eu, Lucy e Marine conseguimos nossos gênios.

Lantis:

- É um templo. O templo da Terra, onde Landover ficava originalmente, mas que criou um túnel até o Mundo Celestial, onde criou outro templo.

Shurato:

- Então já estamos em Zefir?

Lantis:

- Acredito que sim.

Yusuke:

- Mas onde está a porta de entrada disso aqui?

Lantis:

- Por cima. A pessoa entra aqui por cima.

O grandalhão aponta para cima onde há um grande portão, o qual por si só abre-se lentamente, permitindo a entrada da luz do sol de Zefir.

Kurama enche suas mãos de sementes que brotam, transformando-se em cipós, agarrando cada um ali, levando-os para fora do lugar.

Logo todos pisam no solo verdejante de Zefir, novamente.

- Finalmente vou conhecer Zefir! - diz Shurato.

Primera:

- Meu lar! Meu lar!

Não foi preciso muito tempo depois de caminharem por Zefir, depois de saírem do templo para logo algo surgir diante de suas vistas.

- É a aldeia de Xarigan. - diz Seiya, reconhecendo os casebres que surgem ao longe.

- Vocês encontraram Xarigan! - diz Primera, espantada.

- Talvez lá possamos repousar. - diz Kurama.

Eles aproximam-se e vêem as casas da aldeia, as fogueiras ainda apagadas, pois ainda é dia, os utensílios domésticos em diversos locais, porém não vêem pessoa alguma.

- Onde foram parar? - diz Kuwabara.

Eles olham para todos os lados e a ausência de seres humanos é total.

Lantis começa a ficar inquieto. Olha para os lados, preocupado.

Yusuke, sentando-se no chão:

- A gente se arruma por aqui, até eles voltarem.

Lantis:

- Não. Temos que ir para o castelo, agora!

Kuwabara:

- Qual é a pressa, cara?

Lantis:

- Vocês sabem que Xarigan odeia o castelo. Ele foi atacá-lo! E estão em menor número lá.

Anne:

- Mas Lantis, por que Xarigan iniciaria uma guerra sem razão?

Lantis:

- Ele já fez muita coisa sem razão. Ele é um criminoso.

Kurama:

- E qual o crime que ele cometeu?

Lantis contém-se por alguns segundos.

- Ele cometeu um crime muito grave. Imperdoável! - fala Primera, irritada.

Lantis:

- Ele matou o filho de Guru Clef.

Mais uma vez todos espantam-se com a nova revelação sobre Zefir.

Anne:

- Lantis, não sabia que Clef tinha um filho.

Lantis:

- Sim, seu filho era mais velho que eu, que era apenas uma criança pequena. Xarigan inicialmente havia salvo o garoto de um acidente que ele mesmo provocou e foi aceito no castelo por ter evitado o pior ao filho do sacerdote de Zefir, pois em Zefir há essencialmente três tipos de seres que são privilegiados por Brafma de poder alcançar mil anos de vida. Esses são os gênios, os quais Brafma escolhe a cada mil anos quatro seres de Zefir para tornarem-se gênios. A família de sacerdotes de Zefir, mais especificamente, o sacerdote e seu primogênito somente tem essa benção e também as fadas de Zefir.

- Sou eu! Sou eu! - diz Primera, para começar a atrair a atenção de todos ali - Eu vou viver ainda 982 anos! Eu só tenho 18.

Yusuke:

- Estamos falando de idade e não de centímetros. - zomba Yusuke.

- O que? Seu folgado! Você...

Primera e Yusuke começam um bate-boca à parte.

Seiya para Lantis:

- Então Xarigan ao matar o filho de Clef cortou a corrente da vida milenar dos sacerdotes...!

Lantis:

- Exatamente. Se Clef viesse voltar a casar e ter outro filho, ele não viveria mil anos. E diz-se que um sacerdote não pode adquirir suficiente sabedoria, a não ser que viva centenas de anos.

Anne:

- Compreendo, Lantis, mas talvez eles não tenham ido para o castelo, não sei.

Kuwabara:

- Vamos tirar logo a dúvida de uma vez. - ele enche os pulmões e grita - Tem alguém aí, ainda? - em som bem alto para alcançar toda a aldeia.

- Nada vivo... - vai falar Shurato, quando Yusuke põe a mão em sua boca.

Passos calmos são ouvidos por trás de uma cabana. Vem em direção do grupo, o que os deixa preocupados.

- Há gente aqui... nós dois...!

A presença inesperada daquelas duas pessoas ali deixa todos estupefatos.

- Shiryu! - diz com voz irada o homem revestido pela armadura dourada de Câncer.

- Máscara da Morte! - exclama Shiryu, com o olhar fixo no antigo inimigo que ressurgira à sua frente.

Os Cavaleiros de Ouro jogam ao chão as frutas que estavam comendo.

Seiya:

- Vocês os expulsaram daqui?

Máscara da Morte:

- Podem não acreditar, mas já não havia ninguém quando chegamos. Se houvesse gente nós os destruiríamos e com muito prazer diríamos a vocês.

Shiryu irritado:

- Você nunca muda, Máscara da Morte!

Máscara da Morte:

- Mudo. Para um ódio cada vez mais forte contra todos e você, principalmente!

Lantis:

- Eu estou dizendo! Eles foram para o castelo e eu vou pra lá, agora!

Shiryu:

- Eu ainda não compreendi direito a missão de vocês amigos, mas eu tenho algo pendente aqui para resolver. Podem partir. - diz, olhando austero para o Cavaleiro de Câncer, que sorri.

Seiya:

- Não, Shiryu! Não sei como ele volta tantas vezes da morte, mas você não tem mais que enfrentá-lo. Você o venceu sempre, não tem que provar nada!

Máscara da Morte:

- O que foi, Shiryu? Está se acovardando? Eu o desafio!

Shiryu:

- Não; Seiya está certo. Eu já lhe venci, Máscara da Morte e lutar com você não tem nada a ver com os objetivos do grupo. Então esqueça!

O Cavaleiro de Ouro fica indignado:

- Como? Não pode me deixar nesta ânsia, seu maldito!

Yusuke e Kurama aproximam-se dos homens de armadura dourada.

Yusuke, com olhar irônico:

- Kurama, tá lembrado dos desenhos que a Botan me passou?

Kurama:

- Estava lembrando disso agora.

Yusuke:

- São iguais a estes dois, só que no desenho eram menos feios.

Afrodite ira-se:

- Feio? Como ousa?

Yusuke, massageando as mãos;

- Aí galera, podem ir! Nós recebemos a missão de torcer o pescoço destes panacas aqui.

Seiya assusta-se:

- Mas eles são Cavaleiros de Ouro! Vocês não têm idéia do poder que eles tem!

Yusuke volta-se para Seiya:

- Você é que não tem idéia do nosso poder!

Kurama:

- Por favor... vão para o castelo! Nós nos encontraremos lá depois. Acreditem.

Kuwabara:

- Urameshi, eu vou ficar para ajudar!

Yusuke:

- Cai fora, Kuwabara! Estes caras aqui não são brincadeira!

Seiya:

- Se eu duvido que Yusuke e Kurama se agüentem, você menos ainda!

Kuwabara:

- Uma ova! Dessa vez não vou deixar vocês lutarem sozinhos! Quero me divertir também!

Máscara da Morte comenta:

- Divertir? Insolente!

Primera desesperada berra:

- Vamos logo! E o castelo? Vamos!

Shurato:

- Está bem, vocês três ficam aí. Nós vamos pro castelo. Mas eu não vou perdoar se vocês não aparecerem, entenderam?

Yusuke:

- Valeu! Mas vão embora logo!

Anne:

- Nós os esperaremos.

O grupo parte correndo.

Enquanto eles vão sumindo da vista de Yusuke e o companheiro, os Cavaleiros de Ouro esboçam um sorriso de deboche.

Máscara da Morte:

- Tem muita confiança de que nos vencerá. A que isto se deve?

Yusuke:

- Enfrentei Seiya há pouco tempo. Sei como é o poder de vocês, Cavaleiros.

Máscara da Morte:

- Conhece os cavaleiros? Só que Seiya é cavaleiro de bronze e eu sou de ouro. Entende a diferença?

Yusuke zomba:

- Sei. Você tem que tomar cuidado para que não roubem e derretam sua armadura para fazer brincos de madame.

Máscara da Morte:

- Parece que você não compreendeu muito bem. Vou ter que mostrar-lhe de outra forma.

Afrodite:

- Veremos se toda essa confiança durará por muito tempo.

O Cavaleiro de Peixes faz surgir rosas vermelhas em sua mão. As pontas dos espinhos brilham como estrelas, demonstrando seu afiamento.

Kurama surpreende-se e também faz uma rosa surgir em sua mão.

Afrodite arregala os olhos surpreso com o que vê, mas logo um sorriso irônico retorna aos seus lábios. Fala, então:

- Você também usa rosas? Esta luta vai ser muito interessante!

Na vila abandonada de Xarigan, irá iniciar a luta mais terrível que aquele vilarejo poderia suportar.


	12. Yomotsu

**DATA- MARÇO DE 2001**

**Last Land**

**Terceiro Dia - Aparições**

**Capítulo 12 - Yomotsu**

Aquelas trabalhadas armaduras de ouro reluzem divinamente contra o sol, o que dá mais aparência de poder nos dois indivíduos que as vestem.

Máscara da Morte:

- Não sei porque tiveram a estúpida idéia de nos enfrentar! Nem tem idéia de quantos já matei! Muitos homens morreram em minhas mãos, e você será o próximo!

Yusuke:

-Pois é, eu nunca matei um homem, mas já acabei com um monte de monstros como vocês.

Afrodite:

- Monstro? Eu vou me vingar dessas palavras insanas!

Máscara da Morte:

- Acalme-se. Eu vou cuidar deste.

Afrodite:

- Não vamos nos demorar! Ficar neste ambiente silvestre muito tempo não é bom pra minha aparência.

Máscara da Morte para Yusuke:

- Acha-se capaz de defrontar-me? Então que tal isto?

Máscara da Morte avança com um golpe usando seu cosmo e todo o seu redor brilha em tom dourado.

Distante dali, Shurato e Leiga levam Anne e Seiya em seus Shakitis voadores. Lantis corre à frente do grupo que se encaminha para o castelo. Ele está realmente preocupado, porém repentinamente, pára e contrai-se de dor.

Shurato:

-O que foi? O que sente?

Lantis:

- Não fiquem nos esperando! Aproveitem o Shakiti e cheguem antes.

Shurato:

-Todos nós estamos feridos por causa de Landover; meu pé foi espetado pelo chão. Não podemos largar vocês pra trás.

Anne então toca-se:

-Pessoal, me desculpem, mas com todas essas coisas acontecendo sem pausa, esqueci de dizer que posso ajudá-los.

Shurato:

-Você é médica na terra?

Anne:

-Não, mas tenho uma magia de cura.

Ela desce do shakiti e põe-se à frente do grupo todo e usa seu poder estendendo os braços:

-Sopro da cura!

No ar então começam a piscar estrelinhas indicando a magia da garota.

E os arranhões e demais feridas de todos ali desaparecem.

Shiryu:

-Eu fui curado! - diz impressionado.

Shurato olha a sola de seu pé e confirma:

-Eu também.

Lantis:

-Me sinto melhor, agora.

Seiya:

-Melhorou, mas ainda estou ferido.

Todos vêem que ele ainda tem a ferida na perna provocada pela mulher de preto.

Shurato:

-Por que você não o curou?

Anne fica espantada:

-Mas... eu tentei... não compreendo.

Seiya fica intrigado. Olha para o rosto de Anne e pensa:

-Ela parece surpresa mesmo, mas esta ferida foi feita por aquela mulher que parece com ela. Ela tem ou não algo a ver com essa mulher?

Na aldeia de Xarigan.

Yusuke está tranqüilo e de pé, e até com um ar irônico no rosto, pois quem acabou por ser atingido foi Máscara da Morte e não ele.

O Cavaleiro de Ouro sente o golpe da reação dado por Urameshi. Uma mancha está em seu rosto e sua expressão é de perplexidade.

Yusuke:

-Começou mal, hein? Não pense que está lidando com um amador!

Máscara da Morte pensa:

-Como pode? Alguém que não é um cavaleiro desviar e revidar um golpe meu?

Afrodite também está pasmo com o que viu.

Máscara da Morte controla-se e apresenta-se confiante:

-Tudo bem, não vou subestima-lo rapaz, isto é um grande erro que já cometi antes, por isso não se alegre, pois não lutei com toda minha capacidade, mas prepare-se que agora irei faze-lo.

Kuwabara:

-Papo furado! Você não é nada pro Urameshi! Vai lá, Yusuke! Mostre pra ele!

Yusuke:

-Desde quando você virou puxa-saco de vez?

Kuwabara:

-Tá me chamando de puxa-saco?

Yusuke:

-É o que você está sendo!

Kuwabara irrita-se:

-Ah, é? Tá pensando que eu não posso com ele também? Claro que posso! - e invoca sua espada de energia - Rei Ken!

Logo após avança contra o Cavaleiro de Câncer.

-Toma isso! - grita Kazuma ao golpear contra o inimigo, porém erra o ataque, pois Máscara da Morte o revida com um soco que leva Kuwabara ao chão inconsciente.

Kurama:

-Devia aprender a ficar calado de vez em quando!- repreende a Yusuke.

Afrodite:

-Por que se preocupa com isso? Todos vocês serão mortos por nós, não há escapatória. Mas seja sensato e morra sem criar problemas. Mostre-me como age com as Rosas Diabólicas Reais!

O Cavaleiro de Peixes faz surgir rosas vermelhas ao seu redor, que atiram-se com a força do seu cosmo contra o corpo de Kurama.

Porém Kurama transforma a rosa em sua mão em um chicote de espinhos - Rose Whip! - grita ele, enquanto usa a arma para bloquear as inúmeras rosas que avançam contra seu corpo.

Afrodite:

-Não adianta, vou envenená-lo com estas rosas!

Kurama, contudo, resiste aos ataques do Cavaleiro de Ouro, até que finalmente deixa de usar seu chicote como escudo e ataca Afrodite, laçando seus dois pulsos num só golpe, parando seu ataque.

Kurama puxa sua arma apertando os pulsos do Cavaleiro, até sangrar.

Enquanto isso, Yusuke avança contra Máscara da Morte, usa sua força e ataca-o com vários socos que expelem energia, numa velocidade alucinante, que lembra o Meteoro de Pégaso.

-Shot Gun! - grita Urameshi, enquanto ataca.

Porém esse esforço todo está sendo em vão, pois Máscara da Morte apara os golpes do oponente sem dificuldades. Mesmo assim Yusuke fala:

-Como é que é? Segura isso! Vamos lá! Tu não é de nada!

-Droga! Parece ter a velocidade da luz! - pensa o detetive sobrenatural, impressionado com o Cavaleiro.

Urameshi sua bastante, forçando seus limites, quando pára, repentinamente, tendo uma de suas mãos seguras por Máscara da Morte, que a espreme.

Yusuke tenta usar o outro punho, que é agarrado também.

Máscara da Morte espreme violentamente as mãos inimigas e diz:

-Vou esmagar suas inúteis ferramentas de combate!

Urameshi, apesar de sentir muita dor, que se pode ver em seu rosto, diz:

-Acho que você esqueceu dos... pés!

Yusuke dá uma violento chute no queixo do inimigo, fazendo-o afastar-se e soltá-lo.

Monitorando este combate está Koema e o seu escravo azul.

Enquanto o diabóide está aos pulos comemorando o momento de vantagem dos amigos, Koema está roendo as unhas, sem largar sua chupeta, e extremamente nervoso.

Diabóide:

-Não tema, senhor Koema! Eles estão muito bem no combate. Vão vencer, eu tenho certeza!

Koema irrita-se:

-Seu chupa-cabra! Você não lembra quem é aquele ali? - diz apontando o monitor.

Diabóide:

-O Cavaleiro de Siri, senhor Koema!

Koema:

-É Câncer! Imbecil! Não se lembra que ele veio aqui algumas vezes e eu o condenei, mas ele voltou à vida de novo! Por que?

Diabóide:

-Não sei se não lembra, senhor Koema, mas o outro também já veio aqui algumas vezes.

Koema:

-Claro que sei, diabo! O problema é o que o Máscara da Morte pode fazer. O seu poder Ondas do Inferno separa o espírito do corpo e envia diretamente ao Yomotsu, que é o caminho após o meu julgamento, que leva diretamente ao inferno mais profundo, para onde o meu pai enviou Yakumo há milhares de anos.

Diabóide:

-E você acha que ele vai usá-lo?

Koema:

-Claro que vai! Você não usaria?

Diabóide:

-Não, senhor Koema. Eu tenho medo daquele lugar.

Koema:

-É por ter um bando de ajudantes covardes como você e outros mais, que não tenho o inferno sob controle. Portanto, se um deles for parar lá, nada poderei fazer! Que coisa!

-Hã? É verdade! E agora? - exclama o escravo azul, que também começa a roer as unhas.

Koema:

-Pára de roer as unhas, diabo! - reclama o chefe.

Diabóide decepcionado:

-Por que, senhor Koema?

Koema:

-Porque as minhas unhas acabaram! Me dá sua mão!

O diabóide obedece.

Na aldeia abandonada, Afrodite sem grande esforço solta os seus pulsos, arrebentando o chicote espinhoso de Kurama, e apenas sorri.

Ele então anda em direção a Kurama, quando pára ao vê-lo rodeado por pétalas flutuantes.

-Não se aproxime! É um aviso! - diz o demônio.

Ali junto, ao contrário de Máscara da Morte, Yusuke não consegue conter os golpes desferidos pelo inimigo.

Urameshi praticamente não vê os ataques e está levando saraivadas de socos.

Finalmente, quando tem chance, tenta uma reação.

O Cavaleiro parece sumir da sua frente e aparece ao seu lado, desfechando um estrondoso golpe que o derruba no chão, mas o detetive volta a levantar-se.

Máscara da Morte repentinamente pára à frente de Urameshi lhe diz:

-Se isto é tudo que pode fazer, peça clemência agora e ajoelhe-se, que talvez eu possa deixar-lhe vivo por alguns minutos.

Yusuke:

-Não é tudo que sei fazer. Vou mostrar-lhe o que mais posso fazer. - diz o ferido rapaz, que treme de cansaço, enquanto estica o braço, apontando o indicador para o Cavaleiro.

Máscara da Morte:

-Vamos, estou curioso. - diz, instigante.

Yusuke agacha-se em dores:

-Droga! Não tenho forças!

-Ah! Ah! Ah! Deixou sua chance passar. Agora é minha vez, novamente.

O Cavaleiro dourado aproxima-se e estica o braço para agarrar o cabelo do rapaz agachado.

Yusuke porém sorri e olha para cima em direção ao inimigo e apontando o dedo, ataca:

-Rei Gun!

Usa novamente sua magia, que atinge Máscara da Morte, debaixo para cima, como uma bala de canhão que queima, carregando o Cavaleiro pelo ar até esbarra-lo numa alta e grossa árvore ali perto, na qual a cabeça do Cavaleiro de Câncer crava-se, brutalmente, até o pescoço, espalhando farpas por todos os lados.

Com a cabeça presa o corpo de Máscara da Morte amolece enfraquecido, ficando pendurado.

Yusuke sorrindo:

-Acha que eu ia avisar quando atacasse, imbecil?

Porém, mostrando sua resistência, o corpo de Máscara da Morte mexe-se e logo, forçando os braços contra o tronco, consegue libertar a cabeça e cai, em direção ao chão ao pé da árvore. Em seu pescoço algumas farpas estão cravadas de leve, mas antes que ele pise em chão firme, Yusuke chega pulando e lhe desfecha um golpe com as mãos juntas sobre sua cabeça em pleno ar, tornando bem mais rápida a queda do Cavaleiro, que esborracha seu rosto e corpo ao solo, ainda cravando as farpas fortemente penetrando no seu pescoço pois foram empurradas contra o chão.

Junto dali Afrodite não dá ouvidos ao aviso de Kurama e avança em sua direção, quando as pétalas flutuantes jogam-se contra ele, e agem como se fossem um chuva de lâminas de gilete, que, apesar de ricochetearem na armadura de ouro, causam alguns talhos no rosto desprotegido do Cavaleiro.

Afrodite, percebendo o corte no seu rosto, passa o dedo e vê o sangue, praguejando então:

-Você feriu meu rosto, maldito! Se ficarem cicatrizes eu vou destruir até a sua alma! Vou te mostrar como se causa cortes em alguém, com estas rosas negras!

Afrodite apresenta sua rosa negra, e em meio ao ataque quase insignificante, atira suas flores:

-Voem rosas piranhas!

As rosas de espinho muito mais pontiagudas do que as anteriores, atacam Kurama, causando cortes incessantes, como uma chuva de navalhas.

O demônio tem seu ataque interrompido e tenta defender-se, mas seu chicote também é cortado pelas rosas negras, que parecem seguir o alvo.

Yusuke, vendo a situação do amigo, pensa em ajudá-lo, contudo quando vai atacar Afrodite, Máscara da Morte o puxa pelo pé, derrubando-o, torcendo sua perna e ainda usando seu cosmo dourado pra intensificar a força física.

- Aaah!- grita em dores Uramesh.

Logo em seguida o Cavaleiro de Ouro levanta-se, e enquanto vai extraindo com as pontas dos dedos algumas farpas banhadas de sangue de seu pescoço, afirma:

-Não pensei que fosse necessário, mas já que você está me perturbando, não há opção melhor. - diz Máscara da Morte, apontando em direção ao céu. E uma mancha negra e gigante começa a formar-se no ar acima dele. -Mas o que é isso? - diz surpreso Urameshi.

-Responda: Já ouviu falar do Yomotsu? - indaga o Cavaleiro.- Ondas do inferno!

Uma espécie de força semelhante a uma ventania, começa a puxar Yusuke para esse portal. Ele sente seus pés riscarem a areia com seu arrastamento.

Kurama, ouvindo a palavra Yomotsu, apesar de se esforçar tremendamente para desviar-se das rosas negras, grita:

-Yusuke, não te deixe capturar! É morte certa!

Yusuke ao ouvir aquilo, tenta mexer-se e descobre que não consegue.

Máscara da Morte:

-vou lhe explicar com mais clareza: Yomotsu é o caminho que leva ao inferno mais profundo, onde há o suplício eterno! Enviarei sua alma para lá, de forma tão fraca que você seguirá o caminho dos demais espíritos como um zumbi.

-Yusuke! - berra Kurama sem poder ajudar.

-Urameshi! - grita Kuwabara, que acorda.

Yusuke sente pavor. Seus olhos tremem nas órbitas:

-Droga! Não posso reagir!

Kuwabara corre para salvar o amigo com sua espada de energia.

-Não se intrometa! - grita o Cavaleiro.

-Kuwabara! Conto com sua ajuda! - diz Yusuke.

-Deixa comigo! - grita Kuwabara, dando um golpe com a espada em M.M., mas é barrado por uma rosa negra lançada por Afrodite.

Aproveitando-se da situação, Kurama arremessa uma planta com folhas enormes e espinhentas sobre o corpo de Afrodite, com isso causando-lhe um empecilho.

Porém ao dirigir-se em auxílio de Yusuke, Kurama vê um vulto brilhante deixar o corpo do rapaz e entrar no portal escuro.

Neste momento o portal some.

Máscara da Morte abaixa o braço e o corpo literalmente desalmado de Urameshi cai ao solo.

-Não! - grita Kurama, nervoso.

O Cavaleiro de Câncer ri, sarcasticamente.

No Reikai, na sala de Koema, Botan chega de repente, chorando:

-Senhor Koema! Yusuke... acaba de morrer!

-Eu sei, Botan! - diz Koema.

-Nós estamos assistindo! - diz o diabóide.

Os dois choram tanto, que jorram lágrimas sobre os papéis na mesa, encharcando tudo.

-Ai, que coisa horrível aconteceu! - lamenta o diabóide, abrindo o bocão e abraçando o chefe - Yusuke vai para o inferno! - o escravo azul chora ainda mais, quando então Koema pára, repentinamente.

-Diabo! Pára de chorar! Você tá encharcando os documentos! - diz o deus.

-Desculpe, senhor Koema, eu estou muito triste. - responde o ajudante.

Irritado, Koema pega o monte de papéis encharcados e amolecidos e os entrega ao escravo, dizendo:

-Vai lá fora e torce isso tudo, até secar.

Triste, o diaboide sai com os papéis.

Koema diz para Botan:

-Botan, ainda há algo que pode ser feito.

O deus, enfia o chapéu na cabeça e quando o tira seu corpo está em estatura maior, em sua forma adulta e diz à Deusa da Morte:

-Eu preciso que me leve ao Yomotsu.

Enquanto isso, Máscara da Morte se vangloria, pisando sobre a cabeça do falecido Yusuke.

Kuwabara:

-Como você o matou? Não o feriu tanto assim! - impressiona-se.

O Cavaleiro explica:

-Ele foi enviado para o mergulho dos espíritos, um caminho direto para o inferno.

-Para o Makai? - indaga Kuwabara.

-Não, Kuwabara, foi para o inferno verdadeiro, onde são mandados até os monstros do Meikai para serem punidos. - continua explicando Kurama.

-Não compreendeu ainda? Ele está morto! - diz Máscara da Morte.

-Não pode ser! Urameshi! - berra Kazuma, que corre para próximo do corpo do amigo, agachando-se, colocando o ouvido no peito dele - Urameshi! Não pode... seu coração parou! - seus olhos enchem-se de lágrimas.

Kurama apresenta-se muito enfurecido pelo que houve.

O Cavaleiro de Peixes acaba de esfacelar a planta cheia de folhas espinhentas enviada por Kurama, apenas com golpes manuais, rasgando-a como papel.

Ao olhar para o oponente, ele diz espantado:

-Quem é você? É Kurama?

De súbito Kurama está com as roupas brancas e cabelos idem de sua forma original. E responde:

-Se não reconhece minha aparência não reconhecerá o meu poder também, pois vocês acabam de despertar minha verdadeira forma, Kurama Youko.

Os Cavaleiros Dourados se impressionam.

Enquanto isso, mais adiante em Zefir, o grupo guiado por Lantis corre e alguns voam apressadamente para o castelo, o qual já se vê bem a frente com sua estrutura colossal, somente tendo a sua base coberta da visão do grupo pela copa das árvores da bela terra.

-Vamos! - diz Lantis, o mais apressado do grupo.

Logo chegam abaixo da ilha voadora onde situa-se o castelo, sob a sombra dela alguém está sentado no chão.

Lantis arma-se ao ver o homem e pergunta:

-É um combatente, não é? - diz, deduzindo pela armadura que o outro usa.

Este homem levanta o rosto para ele.

Shiryu:

-Hyoga!

-Shiryu! - responde contente Hyoga, que levanta-se - Meu amigo, não te vi mais desde aquele animal que nos atacou, o que houve?

Shiryu:

-Mais tarde lhe contarei. Fico contente de saber que está aqui no Castelo de Cristal e bem.

Anne:

-Que bom que mais amigos se reencontraram.

Lantis:

-Hyoga! Alguém está atacando o Castelo? Está tudo bem aí?

Hyoga:

-No momento está tudo em paz. Mas se vocês são daqui me desculpem pelo ataque que fiz.

Lantis:

-O que?

Hyoga:

- Mas não se preocupe, eu estava sendo enganado; não cometi mal maior a ninguém neste lugar.

Lantis desconfiando:

-Só olhando para ter certeza.

Todos então aproximam-se mais da ilha voadora, a qual, com a magia do ar, levanta os corpos do grupo transportando-o até junto a porta do Castelo, com exceção de Shurato, Leiga e seus caronas, por já usarem o Shakiti.

Sob um céu negro e um chão obscuro, muitas filas de almas caminham em direção à enorme cratera, esta denominada Yomotsu, como se não soubessem o que lhes espera, as filas de almas de criaturas diferentes, todas enfraquecidas seguem esse caminho certo e pavoroso.

Em meio àquela multidão de espíritos encontra-se o de Yusuke, com os braços inertes, olhos indiferentes e pernas obedientes apenas a seguir aquele caminho tétrico.

Em um outro ponto ali Botan trazendo Koema em seu remo, chegam ao local sobrevoando.

Botan:

-Senhor Koema, diga-me o que vai fazer.

Koema:

-Vamos encontrar Yusuke primeiro.

Botan comenta:

-Ah! Mas é muita gente! Nem acredito que eu trabalho tanto! Como vamos encontra-lo aí?

Koema:

-Procurando, Botan! E depressa! Deve estar pelo final de uma das filas.

Enquanto isso, em Zefir, Clef recebe os novos visitantes e lhes fala:

-Fico muito contente pela visita dos Guardiões Celestiais. Como está o mundo de vocês?

Leiga

-Nós é que nos sentimos honrados de estarmos junto do sacerdote de Zefir. Nossa terra vai muito bem com a proteção de Brafma e o comando da nossa honorável Hakeshi. Senhor sacerdote, nós como víamos paz em nossa terra, resolvemos ajudar Zefir.

Clef:

-Fico muito grato com a ajuda de Vocês.

Mais à frente as três Guerreiras Mágicas abraçam-se fortemente.

Lucy:

-Anne! Que bom que voltou! Estava com muita saudade!

Marine:

-Anne! Não faça mais isso conosco!

Anne:

-Desculpem! Eu estava agindo impulsivamente, não tenho costume de fazer isso, mas não se preocupem. Não farei de novo.

Caldina chega perto das três e diz alegre:

-Que coisa linda ver vocês abraçadas assim! Mas lindinho mesmo será quando forem as quatro.

-A Quarta Guerreira Mágica? - comenta Marine em voz baixa pensativa e pergunta - Mas Anne, vi todo mundo aqui, mas cadê o Yusuke... e o Kurama?

Anne:

-Ficaram para enfrentar um inimigo.

Marine:

-Um inimigo? Que tipo de inimigo?

Anne sorrindo:

-Calma, Marine, eu sei que eles estão bem e chegarão logo, tá bem?

Marine:

-Se é você quem diz...

Num outro ponto do salão, Seiya diz:

-Ikki sumiu, mas se ele voltar ainda pode encontrar Yusuke e Kurama na aldeia.

Hyoga:

-E se ele demorar mais?

Shiryu:

-Ele sabe se virar, Hyoga! Nós sabemos muito bem disso, resta agora saber se Shun teria ou não vindo para cá.

Seiya:

-E quanto a Yusuke e Kurama, será que podem contra Máscara da Morte e Afrodite? Se eu soubesse que nada aconteceria aqui teria ficado lá, mas o Lantis nos afobou.

Shiryu:

-Se voltarmos agora, encontraremos o combate já decidido, com certeza.

Seiya:

-Eles são bons, eu garanto, vamos confiar.

Lantis aproxima-se de Lucy, com carinho e lhe diz:

-Algo aconteceu aqui, enquanto eu não estava, não é? Você tem queimaduras no rosto e no braço.

Lucy com receio:

-Lantis, foi só um problema!

Lantis irritado:

-Foi o Hyoga?

Lucy assustada:

-Não, Lantis! Hyoga não foi culpado pelo que houve, eu estou bem, estamos todos bem!

Lantis:

-Então está certo.

Lantis a olha com ternura por alguns instantes e faz menção de que vai sair, quando a Guerreira diz:

-Lantis!

Ele volta-se para ela, novamente.

-Lantis... às vezes, desde que voltei a Zefir, eu olho pra você mas... não sei se você lembra... daquilo que... - Lucy se interrompe, receosa, baixando a cabeça.

-Daquilo que eu falei... da última coisa que eu falei antes de você voltar para a terra, na outra vez?

Lucy o olha com afeto:

-É... você lembra, então.

Lantis com carinho, pega as mãos da Guerreira Mágica, fazendo o coração dela palpitar mais forte e o dele também, apesar dele procurar não transparecer tal sensação.

-Lucy... eu te passo a impressão de uma pessoa fria?

Lucy tenta corrigir-se:

-Não! Não é isso... eu... sinto muito carinho no seu olhar, e no seu jeito de me tratar...!

Lantis:

-Não uso muito as palavras, Lucy, mas eu sei que você sabe o quanto importante é pra mim.

Lantis então a abraça. Ela encosta a cabeça sobre o peito do amado e fecha os seus olhos cor de fogo, de onde escorre uma lágrima.

-Ah, Lantis...! - diz ela.

Lantis a olha com ternura e vendo as lágrimas escaparem dos olhos dela, põe a mão no seu delicado rosto lacrimejante:

-Lucy, por que estas lágrimas? -Estou feliz por você estar comigo agora.

-Não, Lucy, estas lágrimas não são de felicidade. O que aconteceu?

Lucy afasta-se dele, lentamente:

- Agora é tarde, Lantis. Tarde pra nós.

-Lucy? - surpreende-se.

Lucy deixa mais lágrimas lhe banharem o rosto:

- Não tem jeito, Lantis! Eu tentei, mas foi inútil.

Lucy corre dali.

Lantis confuso observa-a.

Priscila aproxima-se:

-Melhor deixa-la quieta por um tempo.

Lantis:

-O que houve com ela, Priscila?

Priscila:

-Clef e eu ainda não tínhamos lhe contado, mas... Lucy tem uma missão eterna em Zefir, até o fim da vida dela.

Lantis nervoso:

-Quer dizer que...

Priscila completa:

-A tiara retornou, Lantis... Lucy terá que assumir como núcleo de Zefir.

Lantis sente um golpe em sua alma.

- Mas... - não chega a falar, pois deixa o salão em passos nervosos.

Priscila o olha piedosamente, e Gurú Clef aproxima-se dela:

-Você contou sobre a tiara, não é?

Priscila com ar de arrependimento:

-Foi.

Clef diz sigilosamente:

-Há pouco tempo pressenti algo e gostaria de manter em segredo por enquanto. Mas... sinto que Yusuke morreu.

Priscila o olha com espanto.

De longe, sentada num parapeito da janela, Primera assistiu a cena romântica entre Lantis e Lucy, desesperançosa.

Na floresta uma boca semelhante a de uma planta carnívora, porém babando desordenadamente, avança contra Afrodite, que desvia-se e olha para o chão de onde a baba ácida da planta causou buracos que expelem fumaça.

-Esta planta expele um ácido capaz de dissolver os ossos humanos em segundos, e você saciará a sua fome! - diz Youko.

O estranho vegetal está enrolado no braço do demônio raposa, lembrando uma cobra de estimação.

Youko invoca seu poder e mais bocas surgem nas pontas de ramificações do vegetal principal.

Ali perto, Máscara da Morte está encurralado, junto a uma grande árvore, quando Kuwabara chega, desferindo um golpe com sua espada, que o decapitaria se ele não tivesse abaixado na hora.

Kuwabara, após o golpe, respira ofegante do cansaço de várias tentativas anteriores.

Máscara da Morte está ferido numa das mãos e assustado, reclama:

-Não acredito que fui ferido por você!

Kuwabara:

-Seu burro! Quem mandou tentar aparar minha espada com a mão? Você teve é sorte!

Kuwabara avança de novo, quando Máscara da Morte dá um tapa no tronco da árvore ao seu lado, a qual havia sido cortada por Kazuma no seu ataque anterior.

A grande árvore desaba na direção de Kuwabara, que tenta correr, mas os galhos da copa acabam por atingi-lo, pegando sua perna sob o grosso tronco.

Afrodite defende-se do ataque da planta lançando suas rosas negras, rasgando-as antes que se aproximem, porém uma daquelas "bocas" escapa de ser retalhada e abocanha a armadura dourada, babando o seu poderoso ácido.

Afrodite tenta mexer-se tentando faze-la largar seu braço, protegido pela sagrada armadura que apresenta-se aos poucos sendo dissolvida, tornando-se uma massa dourada.

No desespero Afrodite, com o outro braço usa uma rosa negra e golpeia a planta, cortando-a sem dificuldade, porém esta ação faz com que o ácido espirre do seu caule, atingindo o rosto do Cavaleiro de Peixes.

-Aaaargh! - grita ele sentindo arder seu rosto.

Enquanto isso, na dimensão do Yomotsu, Koema e Botan acabam de descer do remo voador e dirigem-se correndo para o espírito de Yusuke.

Koema:

-Máscara da Morte enviou sua alma para mais perto da cratera do que viria uma alma do meu julgamento, quase não o achamos.

Botan chega até Uramesh tentando puxa-lo:

-Yusuke! É a Botan! Acorde, rápido!

Porém Uramesh continua a andar como um zumbi e ele acaba arrastando Botan que tentava lhe acordar.

Koema:

-Não adianta. Sua alma está fraca demais! Só vai se dar conta, quando estiver no inferno.

Botan, desistindo de acordar o amigo:

-Mas você sabia disso, senhor Koema! O que vai fazer então?

Koema olha para a deusa e tira a chupeta da boca.

Botan impressiona-se:

-O senhor vai usar o Mafuukan?

Koema decidido:

-Isso mesmo, Botan! Acho que tenho energia suficiente aqui para usar na cratera do Yomotsu. Criando uma barreira sobre ela farei com que a alma de Yusuke impedida de cair, retorne ao seu corpo, porém se eu falhar... Yusuke está perdido, num mundo onde eu não posso agir.

Botan:

-É uma ótima idéia! Mas há outras almas condenadas de vários seres que podem cair no mesmo momento de Yusuke no Mafuukan e voltar à vida.

Koema explica, preocupado:

-Não há outra forma, Botan.

Botan:

-Então eu desejo sorte ao senhor.

-Obrigado. - diz Koema, pegando sua chupeta, que reluz energia entre as duas mãos.

Yusuke está prestes a cair na cratera. Seus olhos inexpressivos e pernas automáticas o encaminham para a segunda morte.

Koema energisa suas mãos com a energia acumulada e atira:

-Mafuukan!

Uma energia verde claro é disparada por Koema em direção à grande cratera devoradora de almas, e ela em poucos segundos é coberta por essa força brilhante, que torna-se algo como uma rede ou uma teia sobre ela.

Koema usa toda sua força para manter o Mafuukan.

Yusuke ainda absorto dos acontecimentos, chega à beira do Yomotsu.

Botan observa com as mãos juntas, num sinal de esperança.

Neste ínterim, muitas almas em diversos pontos do Yomotsu vão caindo sobre o Mafuukan e tomando forma de um vulto brilhante, assim voltando para fora daquela dimensão.

Na terra, num necrotério, um segurança toma conta dos cadáveres, dentro das geladeiras. Ele lê jornal tranqüilamente, quando uma gaveta abre-se atrás dele, e o defunto fala:

-Ei! Dá pra arrumar um cobertor? Não consigo dormir com todo este frio!

O segurança chocado, nem precisou virar-se e olha-lo, para desmaiar sobre o próprio colo, na cadeira.

-Será que vou ter que colocá-lo no meu lugar? - diz o ex-defunto.

Enquanto isso, num enterro, onde o caixão está sendo levado para a cova, rodeado por conhecidos e parentes e muitas pessoas chorosas.

-Aiii, meu Deus! Estou com tanta saudade dele! - diz uma mulher, com véu negro cobrindo-lhe o rosto.

Repentinamente o caixão abre-se e o ex-morto diz:

-Estou aqui!

Todos saem correndo, largando o caixão ao chão, indo para todas as direções.

O homem olha para o caixão e diz irritado:

-E ainda dizem que estavam com saudade! O pior que me colocaram num caixão de liquidação! Eu pedi um caro!

No Yomotsu.

-Vai, Yusuke! Cai logo! - diz Koema já esgotando suas últimas forças para ricochetear a alma do detetive.

-Hein? O que? - finalmente a alma de Uramesh retorna à consciência, vendo-se em plena borda do buraco.

-Essa não! Logo agora? - reclama Koema.

-O que é isso? O que faço aqui? - indaga o confuso Uramesh.

-Yusuke, caia sobre o Mafuukan! Quanto mais você demora, mais almas condenadas voltam à vida! - pede o deus juiz.

Yusuke:

-Ei! Peraí, me explica direito primeiro. - diz o teimoso rapaz que insiste em demorar.

-Não dá tempo, Yusuke! Deixa de ser teimoso! - diz a deusa da morte que aproxima-se, dando uma pancada com seu remo na cara de Urameshi, que cai na cratera e logo toca na teia brilhante, que o transforma num vulto, o qual dirige-se para fora do Yomotsu.

Koema cessa sua energia e respira aliviado.

Neste ínterim, na floresta de Zefir, Kuwabara está com a perna muito machucada por causa do tronco que caiu sobre ela e diz:

-Não pense que vou perder pra você, deu pra entender? Eu vou vingar Yusuke de qualquer jeito!

De fato, Kazuma faz uma energia sem ser a do Rei Ken surgir em sua mão e a dispara contra Máscara da Morte, como se fossem relâmpagos contra o Cavaleiro Dourado.

-Se você tem a velocidade da luz, então que tal raios de luz?

Esses raios disparados por Kuwabara finalmente atingem o Cavaleiro de Câncer.

- Que força! Não fosse a armadura de ouro, eu morreria! - pensa o Cavaleiro.

O já esgotado Kuwabara sorri com sarcasmo ao ver o nervosismo de Máscara da Morte.

Máscara da Morte explode numa ira repentina:

-Com quem pensa que está lutando? Eu sou um Cavaleiro de Ouro e não vou perder pra você!

Ele avança contra o outro, que tenta atingir-lhe com a espada, mas logo o Máscara da Morte surge atrás de si, lhe dando um golpe com as mãos abertas, repletas de cosmo dourado, bem na nuca do adversário, que é arremessado longe, acabando por cair ao lado do corpo de Yusuke.

Sangrando pela boca, Kazuma olha para o amigo morto e diz:

-Eu tentei, Urameshi, mas acho que terminei como você.

Kuwabara fecha os olhos.

Ali perto, Kurama Youko tem sua última planta, esquartejada pelas rosas de Afrodite. Recolhe o caule que expele o ácido, como se fosse uma mangueira.

Máscara da Morte diz ao companheiro:

-Acho que vou entrar no seu combate. Com dois ele não durará muito tempo.

Afrodite vira-se para ele, dizendo:

-Não! A luta é apenas nossa!

Máscara da Morte arregala os olhos e abre a mandíbula, estupefato, vendo Afrodite.

Afrodite espanta-se com a expressão do outro e diz:

-Porque me olhou desse jeito? Por que essa expressão? Você se assustou com a minha aparência? - indaga, com muito pavor na voz.

-Veja por si mesmo. - sugere o Cavaleiro de Câncer.

O Cavaleiro de Peixes olha numa poça de sangue formada por ataques das rosas negras em Kurama, e o reflexo vermelho revela um rosto assustador a Afrodite, com lábios metade caída para o lado, um olho sem sobrancelhas e marcado por carne viva à sua volta, além de uma marca que lembra uma centopéia que se estende de uma fronte até o queixo.

Um grito nervoso e angustiado é expelido por Afrodite:

-NÃAAAAAAAAAO! Este não sou eu! Não pode ser eu! - Afrodite põe as mãos no rosto - Não olhe para mim! Não olhe! Terei que usar uma máscara como uma amazona!

-Não exagere, Afrodite! Não está tão feio quanto sua alma! Olhe para quem lhe fez isso! - diz Máscara da Morte.

Afrodite olha para Kurama, com ódio extremo:

- Você mandou as plantas ácidas justamente para isso, seu maldito! Afinal, você vai sair ganhando, porque em troca de você ter deformado a minha beleza divina, eu apenas poderei tirar sua mísera vida!

Kurama, sorrindo maleficamente:

- Talvez nem isso você consiga.

Afrodite apresenta as feições mais assustadoras que já fizera na vida.

-É o seu fim, agora!

Afrodite apresenta-lhe uma rosa branca:

-Esta rosa branca atingirá seu coração e sugará o seu sangue até tornar-se vermelha e nessa hora você morrerá.

Máscara da Morte:

-Acabe com ele logo, Afrodite, antes que eu o faça.

-Cale-se! - diz, segurando a rosa com o caule entre os dedos médio e indicador - Se tem algo a dizer, diga logo, pois será sua última frase!

Kurama Youko sorrindo:

-Essa rosa não combina com você!

Afrodite recebe isso apenas para atiçar sua ira.

-Seu maldito! Morra!

O Cavaleiro de Peixes lança a rosa no inimigo, que tenta defender-se, mas ferindo sua mão, a rosa branca crava seu caule diretamente no coração de Youko, que fica aturdido.

Afrodite:

-Não há mais nada que você possa fazer. Só esperar a morte.

Youko agacha-se em dores, com aquilo no peito, a qual já começa a ter as pétalas tingindo-se de vermelho junto ao caule.

Uma fumaça começa a ser expelida em volta de Youko e os Cavaleiros Dourados se surpreendem.

-O que ele pensa fazer? - indaga-se Máscara da Morte.

Por uns instantes os cavaleiros não enxergam nada ao redor.

Afrodite, então, vê seu inimigo à sua frente, de pé e com facilidade ele tira a rosa branca fincada em seu peito esmagando-a em sua mão.

-O que? A própria pessoa não pode tirar a rosa do peito!

Afrodite ataca Kurama com as rosas negras, atingindo-o várias vezes, fazendo-o esguichar sangue.

-Morra! - grita Afrodite.

Enquanto isso, Máscara da Morte também perdido na fumaça, encontra Kurama sem a rosa no peito e intacto.

-O que? Como tirou a rosa?

Máscara da Morte vê Youko fazer plantas semelhantes a flores de pétalas pontiagudas surgirem e atirar contra ele.

O Cavaleiro reage ao ataque com golpes do seu cosmo, disparando sua força no ar.

As vozes de Afrodite e Máscara da Morte em combate são ouvidas sem cessar. A fumaça vai baixando e espalhando-se.

Os Cavaleiros de Ouro estão na verdade ambos presos a uma planta de aparência tétrica de dois esqueletos, os quais são enraizados no solo, abraçam os Cavaleiros e tem ramificações presas às suas cabeças. Máscara da Morte e Afrodite estão absortos, como se estivessem sonhando, sob o ataque ilusório.

Ao baixar a fumaça totalmente, vê-se Kurama na forma normal, caído ao chão, com a rosa ainda no peito, já quase completamente vermelha; ele está muito cansado, e abatido; olha para os dois amigos caídos, mas nenhum movimento é feito por eles. E pensa:

-Parece que ninguém pôde ajudar-nos, não é amigos? Esta terra tão bela tornou-se nosso túmulo. Pelo menos sei que aqueles dois não mais prejudicarão ninguém. - ele olha com a visão turva a rosa já vermelha e fecha os olhos lentamente.

Repentinamente com o vento as pétalas da rosa são levadas para longe.

Kurama abre os olhos e vê o caule ser extraído do seu peito sem as pétalas e ser jogado fora, como lixo.

A sua mente e visão turva dificultam a descobrir, mas finalmente ele vê que quem lhe salvou foi Hiei.

-Hiei? - diz o cansado Kurama.

-Não tente levantar agora; você está muito ferido. - diz o amigo aparecido àquele momento.

-Hiei! Você também aqui? - diz Yusuke levantando-se.

-Yusuke! Você está vivo? - diz Kurama, forçando a voz cansada.

-É... acho! Não sei bem o que houve, mas você acabou com os dois babacões, não foi?

Hiei:

-Eu cheguei agora. Se tivesse chegado antes, teria evitado muita coisa.

Kurama:

-Não se preocupe. Aqueles dois terão a energia absorvida, até morrerem. Só lamento por Kuwabara.

-Kuwabara? - indaga Yusuke - Você acha que ele morreu? Olhe só isso!

Yusuke pisa violentamente nos dedos de Kazuma.

-AAAAH! - acorda o outro, gritando. Olha para Yusuke e sorri feliz - Urameshi! Você está vivo!

No castelo, Clef está em seu salão e junto a ele somente Lantis. O gurú está com expressão preocupada e indaga:

-Porque esperou que todos saíssem da sala, Lantis?

Lantis aborrecido:

-Quer dizer que pensam em colocar Lucy como núcleo de Zefir?

-Foi Brafma que quis assim; ela tentou abolir o núcleo mas não conseguiu. Eu também torcia para isto. Você sabe.

Lantis acalma-se:

-Sei, mas você sabe o que...

-Sim, Lantis, entendo o amor de vocês, mas Zefir precisa da volta do núcleo. Eu há pouco senti que Yusuke passou muito perto da morte. As coisas estão piorando!

Lantis:

-E creio que ainda não sabe o local onde os deixamos. Foi na aldeia onde agora vive Xarigan.

-Xarigan?- Clef apavora-se, tremendo as mãos em seu cetro. - Você o encontrou?

-Sim. Seu ódio contra nós continua igual. Não parece nada arrependido do que fez.

-Será que ele tem algo a ver com os acontecimentos recentes?

-Partindo dele, em nada duvido.

-Por favor Lantis, chame Askot.

Mais tarde, todos estão reunidos no salão de Clef. Parecem aguardar uma instrução dele.

-Clef, porque chamou a todos nós aqui? - indaga Caldina.

Askot como um porta voz do Guru diz:

-Pessoal! É algo muito importante! Ouçam Clef. Ele acha que todos deviam estar aqui neste momento.

Clef:

-Escutem. Queria todos vocês aqui para novamente lembra-los de que Zefir passa por uma grande crise e por isso decidi fazer algo que nem mesmo eu fiz nestas centenas de anos. E a ajuda de vocês todos que possuem poderes será de imensa importância. Preciso que me ajudem.

Rafaga:

-O que quer fazer afinal, Guru Clef?

Clef:

-Decidi que não há porque esperar mais e não há momento mais propício do que este entardecer para finalmente convocar a quarta Guerreira Mágica.

Os olhos dos ouvintes mostram-se esperançosos e admirados com a frase. Em cada mente invade a imaginação curiosa de quem seria a outra guerreira mágica. Finalmente os quatro elementos voltariam a ser representados nas jovens que são convocadas para Zefir.


	13. Síndrome Fraternal

**DATA- MARÇO DE 2001**

**Last Land**

**Terceiro Dia - Aparições**

**Capítulo 13 – Síndrome Fraternal**

O sacerdote de Zefir chama para perto de si as três Guerreiras Mágicas e lhes diz:

- Lucy, Marine, Anne; este momento faz-me lembrar e também gostaria que vocês lembrassem pouco tempo antes de Esmeralda convoca-las para Zefir. Eram garotas normais e de repente viram-se em um mundo estranho, em uma missão perigosa... mas vocês, com a força do coração conseguiram adaptar-se e tornaram-se grandes Guerreiras Mágicas. Às quais nossa terra agradece infinitamente. Por isso gostaria que vocês entendessem a situação da garota escolhida para a Guerreira da terra. Ela pode ter uma difícil adaptação ou não. Não tenho idéia de quem ela será; o destino escolherá. Peço que vocês três a ajudem.

As três meneiam a cabeça positivamente, sorrindo, mas com seriedade no semblante.

Priscila agora aproxima-se:

- Mas há uma diferença. Esmeralda era núcleo de Zefir. Trouxe vocês sem dificuldades, mas nós só podemos, no máximo comunicarmos com ela e assim como vocês fizeram desta vez, ela tem que vir por vontade própria. Seu coração tem que desejar isso. Não queremos que Lucy assuma como núcleo agora para ter que traze-la.

Clef:

- O que peço a vocês e todos aqui na sala que ajudarem na comunicação, é que temos que sem mentir, convence-la a vir para Zefir, e isso não é uma tarefa fácil.

Marine:

- Eu acho que se me perguntassem naquela época, eu não aceitaria.

Priscila:

- É isso que queremos evitar que aconteça.

Pouco depois o silêncio toma conta do salão. Todos estão apreensivos com o que vai acontecer. Todos que possuem grandes poderes, ali reuniram-se num círculo, de mãos dadas, na intenção de unir suas forças com a de Clef, para que ele consiga traspassar as dimensões com sua comunicação.

Surpreendido com a visão da gigantesca e pontiaguda torre metálica em sua mente, Shurato fala:

- É Tóquio! - disse emocionado o guardião celestial. É natural que sua terra natal lhe deixou saudades.

As mentes daquele grande grupo logo invade o alto da torre, onde lá vêem muitas pessoas em visitação. Olhares curiosos dos turistas, observam as enormes vidraças que revelam a cidade em tamanho de uma maquete.

- As pessoas estão se movendo! - exclama Lucy.

- Clef... o tempo está correndo na terra? - quer saber Anne.

Clef não sabe o que responder. Apenas suposições vêm à sua mente:

- Não entendo... nas vezes anteriores, era como se o tempo não passasse na Terra. Agora está diferente! Não sei o que dizer.

- Quer dizer que se passaram três dias na Terra? O que vou dizer lá em casa? - fala Marine, apavorada.

Clef:

- Por favor, temos que continuar.

As três mantém-se concentradas novamente e visualizam um grupo de meninas vestidas de colegial, com roupas em tom amarelo.

Dentre elas uma de olhos e cabelos castanhos, cabelos lisos, presos, divididos ao meio em mechas, a qual ouve um chamado.

- Sandhye!

Ela volta-se para atender ao chamado. Vê uns colegas de escola junto à vidraça da torre.

Colega 1:

- Sandhye! Tira uma foto da gente!

Sandhye pega a máquina fotográfica segura por uma tira de couro a seu pescoço e diz:

- Mas é a minha última e eu não saí em nenhum ainda, aqui na Torre.

Colega 2:

- Vai... tira! Nós não trouxemos câmera! Por favor!

Sandhye:

- Espera. A foto é minha!

Colega 1:

- Se você tirar, eu te dou cópias de todas as minhas fotos do vocalista do X-Japan! E da Naomi Tamura!

Sandhye empolga-se:

- Mesmo? Ai que legal! Mas é melhor tirar mais pra lá, que a cidade fica legal ao fundo.

Colega 2:

- Não! Queremos tirar aqui, porque dizem que neste lugar, anteontem, três garotas sumiram, depois de uma forte luz. Dizem que foram abduzidas por extraterrestres.

Sandhye finge acreditar:

- É... e depois foram encontradas mortas lá em outra cidade, não é? É mentira! É por isso que dizem que a torre fechou dois dias!

Colega 2:

- Tá, mas tira a foto!

Uma voz suave penetra a mente de Sandhye:

- Menina, menina, escute-me!

Sandhye olha ao seu redor, mas não vê quem a chama.

A voz de Clef insiste:

- Sandhye, sei que você não vai compreender facilmente o que tenho pra lhe dizer. Apenas peço que me ouça.

A garota fica estupefata com a voz em sua mente.

As duas percebem e indagam:

- O que foi, Sandhye?

- Não sei. Eu ouvi alguém falar comigo!

- Deixa disso! Tira a foto. - diz uma das colegas.

Sandhye, ainda nervosa, coloca a máquina e olha pela lente as duas meninas, quando vê que o cenário ao fundo não é mais a cidade e sim a campestre Zefir.

No castelo o sacerdote levanta seu cetro, usando todo seu poder para comunicar-se.

- Não precisa temer. Essa terra que você vê chama-se Zefir. Ela precisa de sua ajuda.

- Mas... quem sou eu para ajudar? - retruca ela.

- Alguém muito especial. Eu tenho certeza. - diz Clef.

As duas colegas olham-se intrigadas com as reações estranhas da outra.

- Sandhye, nós também estamos aqui para ajudar. Gostaríamos de conhece-la. Eu me chamo Lucy.

- E eu Marine. Como Vai?

- E eu Anne. Olá!

A voz das Guerreiras invadira a mente da garota de cabelos castanhos.

- Vocês sãs as garotas desaparecidas, é?

- É... somos e não somos. Nós vamos retornar para a Terra. Só que antes temos uma missão para cumprir em Zefir; aliás muito importante, mas precisamos de sua ajuda. - diz Marine.

- Confie no que dizemos. Venha para Zefir. Precisamos salva-la! - diz Lucy.

- Você é importante para Zefir! - Diz Anne, por sua vez.

- Sou? - indaga a garota - Como poderia ir para aí?

Clef:

- Basta querer, Sandhye. Só isso. Queira muito.

Ela hesita por um momento. Suas amigas já estão falando:

- Sandhye! Você está falando com quem?

Sandhye então, determinada diz:

- Tá. Então eu quero...

Uma luz forte começa a tomar conta da Torre de Tóquio.

Colega 1 :

- Que é isso?

A outra, apavorada, grita:

- O disco voador vem nos pegar!

No castelo todos se concentram e Guru Clef ergue seu cetro, a fim de ajudar o máximo possível.

Na torre, Sandhye vê a imagem de Zefir fora da vidraça.

- Venha, quarta Guerreira Mágica! - grita Clef.

- Venha... venha para morrer, Guerreira Mágica! - rebate alguém.

- Morrer? - exclama Sandhye.

- Sim. Não ouviu? Você será Guerreira? Para que servem Guerreiras, a não ser para derramar e ter seu sangue derramado.

- Quem disse isso? - indaga Clef.

Sandhye fica nervosa:

- Mas... não quero morrer!

Clef:

- Não, Sandhye! Venha...

- Não! - grita a garota.

- Espere, Sandhye! - exclamam as três Guerreiras.

- Então você quer me encontrar? - uma arcada dentária pontiaguda e comprida aparece à frente da garota.

- Não! Não quero!- diz ela.

A luz desaparece de repente na Torre e Sandhye cai no piso.

No castelo, todos olham uns para os outros.

Todos encontram no olhar alheio uma frustração pelo erro que acontecera.

Clef olha para cada um deles, mas em nenhum encontra o cinismo de quem tivesse atrapalhado a convocação.

- Desconfia de seus amigos, Guru Clef? Mas não foi nenhum deles. Não se preocupe.

Todos voltam-se para o emissor da voz, e vêem um corpo canino branco, porém parece meio transparente ou espectral.

- Tagnov! - exclama Lucy.

- Algo impediu minha passagem para o mundo dos mortos, mas juro que voltarei para lá. Mas neste caminho obscuro, quero que você esteja do meu lado, Guerreira Mágica de Rayearth!

Lantis logo coloca-se à frente dela, preparando a espada.

- Não se aproxime dela!

Na Torre de Tóquio, Sandhye caída é ajudada pelas colegas.

- Sandhye, o que sentiu? - pergunta uma.

- O que aconteceu? - quer saber outra.

Sandhye não sabe o que responder. Duvida até que tenha sido real, mas o grupo de colegas, usando a mesma saia amarelada, continua mostrando que aquilo, na verdade, havia acontecido.

- Que luz foi essa? Foi por causa da luz?

Ela continua não respondendo ninguém, muito assustada, quando um homem aproxima-se e diz, agachando-se ao seu lado:

- Menina! Está bem? Vou levá-la ao médico.

A professora da garota fala:

- Senhor, obrigada, mas eu é que tenho essa obrigação.

- Não... pode deixar. Tenho um tio médico num hospital aqui perto. Você pode acompanhar, se quiser.

Ele sorri para Sandhye, que diz:

- Tudo bem professora.

No castelo, Tagnov volta a dizer frases ásperas:

- Desta vez retornei para te carregar, Lucy. Não importa quantos a defendam.

Lantis, aborrecido, avança e com um golpe de espada, faz Tagnov desaparecer no ar.

Shurato:

- Você acabou com ele num só golpe!

Lantis:

- Ingenuidade. Tenho certeza de que ele não está aqui. Usou um truque ilusório.

Priscila:

- Você confirma isso, Clef?

Clef:

- Não sei. Minha capacidade sensitiva está confusa. De fato não sinto a presença dele na sala.

Shiryu pensa:

- Então o lobo branco retornou! Mas que energia estranha ele domina? Eu também não sinto sua presença.

O sacerdote de Zefir usa todo o seu poder sensitivo e finalmente obtém uma resposta:

- Achei! Ele está no salão inferior!

Ao ouvir isso, todos começam a correr para lá, inclusive Lucy, quando Clef grita:

- Espere, Lucy! Não vá!

Priscila:

- Lucy, não faça bobagem!

Lucy vira-se e protesta:

- Mas Priscila, eles vão enfrentá-lo no meu lugar? Eu não gosto disso! O problema é meu.

Desobediente à Guerreira de Rayearth, tenta sair, quando Hyoga põe-se à sua frente:

- Escute-os. Você não pode estar lá com a gente. Notei a raiva dele contra você. Se ele te ver vai te atacar e não se importará com quem o fira desde que consiga te destruir. Fique aí, por favor!

O Cavaleiro deixa a sala e Priscila também sai.

Lucy frustrada:

- Eu não entendo! De que adianta ser uma Guerreira Mágica, se não posso lutar com meus próprios problemas?

Clef:

- Não podemos perde-la, Lucy.

Lucy triste:

- Porque eu sou o núcleo, não é?

Clef não responde.

Lucy irada:

- Mas eu não quero ver gente ferida no meu lugar! Eu não aceito isso!

Teimosa, ela começa a correr, quando ouve:

- Não irá ver! Eu estou aqui!

O sacerdote e Lucy assustam-se:

- Tagnov!

Clef:

- O que? Mas senti uma presença maligna no salão inferior!

Tagnov:

- Eu ainda estava com energia baixa, enquanto meu corpo se materializava. Você deve ter sentido a presença de um dos espíritos que comigo voltaram da morte.

Clef:

- Um dos...? Se um está no salão inferior, onde está o outro?

Na Torre de Tóquio, Sandhye, a professora e o homem levando a garota pela mão caminham para o elevador, quando uma mão não muito amistosa é encostada no ombro do homem, que ouve uma voz:

- Um momento!

Ele volta-se e vê que é um policial, que lhe diz:

- Desculpe, senhor. Gostaria que viesse comigo para averiguação de rotina.

Homem:

- Tudo bem. - e acompanha o policial.

Contudo, aproveitando um momento de distração da autoridade, o homem desfecha-lhe um poderoso golpe na cabeça, derrubando-o.

Sandhye fica estupefata, assim como também a professora.

O homem agacha-se e toma a arma do policial:

- Depois que somos grandes, perdemos o anonimato. Sou conhecido como Norou Trigger.

Professora:

- O que? O serial killer morto pela Polícia ontem?

Norou aponta para Sandhye:

- Vim do túmulo para leva-la para lá!

Sandhye:

- Mas... o que eu fiz?

Norou:

- Nada, menina! E é assim que tem que ser!

Neste momento a professora põe-se à frente da aluna:

- Vai! Sai daqui, Sandhye!

Porém para o bandido, bastou um empurrão, para livrar-se da professora, derrubando-a.

A garota corre assustada e o mal caráter a segue, quando, repentinamente, todas as colegas de escola da garota a abraçam, formando um escudo com seus frágeis corpos, gritando e chorando:

- Sandhye!

- Fique conosco e ele não vai ter coragem!

Sandhye:

- Gente! Ele é um serial killer!

Norou:

- Cacete! Essa turma corajosa! Se atirar nelas todas, não vão sobrar balas para a moleca.

O bandido então empurra as crianças violentamente, o que faz Sandhye querer sair e não deixar suas colegas como escudos.

O assassino vai correndo atrás de Sandhye, que está um tanto desorientada e acaba parando num canto da parede, sem saída.

Norou aproxima-se numa corrida veloz e aponta para a menina, de longe:

- Não precisa ter medo. Com certeza o mundo dos mortos será menos rigoroso com você do que foi comigo.

Para atrapalhar a ação de Norou, surgem dois policiais a uma certa distância.

Sandhye está encurralada entre duas paredes, com um medo indescritível.

Norou:

- Droga! - dispara, atingindo um dos policiais no peito, mas seu companheiro consegue atingir o bandido na mão que segura o revolver, e ele berra - AAAAAH! - e esconde-se atrás de uma pilastra, na qual o policial faz alguns disparos para assustar Norou, que, protegido pela construção, olha para sua mão ferida, com a qual já passou o revolver para o outro braço, e pensa:

- Cacete! Eu sou destro! Não sou bom em atirar com a canhota.

Policial:

- Saia! E mãos na cabeça! Está preso!

Preparando a arma, para atacar novamente, com a mão boa, ele afirma:

- Não quero saber! Acabarei com a vida da menina. Não importa o que aconteça.

Norou, enfurecido, sai de detrás da pilastra e corre em direção da mocinha.

Um de seus tiros é disparado e atinge a parede ao lado do ventre da moça, que fecha os olhos, e de costas para a parede, estica seus pés até a ponta dos dedos, com pavor.

O policial vendo a ação do bandido, não vê outra alternativa e dispara sua arma, da qual a bala atinge-o nas costas, deixando-o com expressão de sofrimento, mas este não cessa sua corrida, mesmo ferido.

Norou:

- Morra! - e dispara mais uma vez contra Sandhye; e novamente atinge a parede junto a seu pescoço.

O policial então dispara sem cessar, contra o bandido, atingindo-o sempre, mas o assassino continua andando com várias feridas jorrando sangue do seu corpo. Ele não pára sua ação e dispara mais um tiro contra a apavorada garota, o qual passa pertíssimo de sua cabeça, chega a passar pelo cabelo da menina, que grita de medo.

O policial vê Norou aproximar-se de Sandhye:

- Como agüentou?

A menina está paralisada de medo.

O bandido chega então junto dela, andando a passos difíceis e forçados, Norou, com suas roupas com grandes manchas de sangue de seu próprio corpo perfurado pelas balas da Justiça, e um sorriso meio cansado, mas bem sádico diz a Sandhye, encostando a arma bem na sua testa, com a respiração lhe falhando:

- Da...qui, não tenho... como errar.

Ele aperta o gatilho lentamente e a garota aperta os olhos desesperada, e então...

- CLICK. - nada sai do revólver.

Norou reclama:

- A...cabaram as ba...las. - deixa então o revólver cair no chão, e coloca a mão esquerda no pescoço da menina, arranhando-o com as unhas e fala, olhando com seus olhos malignos cansados, para os olhos assustados e frágeis de Sandhye:

- Escapou de mim por sorte, garota! Mas seja esperta e esqueça Zefir, ou lá, caras bem piores do que eu, vão acabar com sua vida. - o sangue está a escorrer de sua boca, os olhos vão perdendo o brilho, seu corpo a energia e ele vai deixando-se levar pela força da gravidade.

Sandhye, ainda apavorada, só faz acompanhar a queda do assassino com o olhar.

Enfim Norou, deitado no chão, morre.

O policial chega junto da mocinha e diz:

- Ele a feriu? Venha comigo.

O policial põe a garota no colo. Ela está com suas mãos tapando a boca pelo pânico que ainda sente, e seus olhos estão cheios de lágrimas.

No salão de Clef, Lucy grita com o monstro:

- Então mandou um espírito de um assassino ressuscitar na Torre de Tóquio para matar a quarta Guerreira Mágica?

Tagnov:

- Se não for isso, ela ficará com medo suficiente para não aparecer na Torre de Tóquio nunca mais. E já que uma vez feito o contato, outra pessoa não pode ser guerreira pelo menos por um bom tempo. E não completarão o quarteto dos quatro elementos.

Lucy:

- É verdade isto, Clef?

Clef responde desanimado:

- Sim, Lucy. Agora temos que contar com a coragem desta menina. O problema é que a má impressão que ela deve ter tido de Zefir pode a afugentar para sempre.

Lucy fala a Tagnov:

- Por que fez isso? Você está prejudicando a Zefir ao fazer isso, e não a mim. Zefir é sua terra.

Tagnov:

- Sei disso. Fiz isso porque objetivos maiores tem que ser realizados.

Clef:

- Objetivos maiores? De quem são esses objetivos?

Tagnov:

- Talvez algum de vocês descubra. Com exceção de Lucy que vai estar morta.

A Guerreira ameaçada o fita com bravura.

Atravessando o castelo, o grande grupo finalmente chega à sala indicada por Clef.

Lantis é o primeiro a entrar no salão avermelhado sob a luz do lusco-fusco vindo da janela.

Logo em seguida vão entrando os outros.

Todos olham ao redor, procurando o inimigo.

- Tagnov! - berra Hyoga, já bem irritado com o que ele já lhe tinha enganado.

- Mas não tem ninguém aqui. - diz Shurato.

- Vai ver que ficou com medo de todos nós! - diz Seiya.

- Olhem, deve estar por aqui. Clef não se enganaria. - diz Priscila.

Não sabem o que procurar ou aonde olhar. Não há nada à frente deles.

- Olhem! Ali! - grita Askot, avistando algo semelhante a um olho na parede acima da porta. - O que é aquilo?

- Sei lá! - diz Shurato, estranhando.

- Não sei, mas isso não é Tagnov. Ele não está aqui! - diz Cisne, que tenta voltar pela porta, quando sente seu corpo encostar em algo que o empurra para trás.

Ele estranha aquilo e vê que a porta está coberta por uma película transparente elástica, e empurra a palma da mão que é forçada para trás.

Rafaga chega à janela e toca a ponta da espada na película que cobre a janela.

- Estamos presos aqui. - comenta.

Marine, então, empunha sua espada e diz confiante:

- Ah, é? Mas não por muito tempo.

A Guerreira Mágica de Ceres, usando sua habilidade aprendida em suas tantas aulas de esgrima, aponta sua espada numa perfeita horizontal e corre na direção da porta.

Para sua surpresa, sua espada apenas estica a película até o ponto de cobrir seu cotovelo, e pela propriedade elástica sente seu braço e espada serem arremessados de volta, fazendo-a cair para trás.

Porém, apesar de não ser forte, mesmo desajeitado, Askot consegue ampará-la antes que caia.

No salão de Clef, o sacerdote fala quase suplicando para Tagnov:

- Tagnov, por favor, o que você quis dizer com objetivos maiores? Objetivos de quem?

Tagnov:

- Não estou aqui para responder-lhe perguntas. Agora só o que me importa é minha vingança contra você, Guerreira Mágica!

Lucy encoraja-se:

- Se você quer, assim será, Tagnov. Nós lutaremos de novo, mas como da outra vez, vou te derrotar.

A cara canina parece lhe olhar cinicamente e dizer:

- Mesmo? Com o que?

O lobo abaixa um pouco sua cabeça para simplesmente mostrar que a pedra não está mais sobre sua testa.

Lucy impressiona-se:

- Não tem... mais a pedra!

Tagnov:

- Estou me sentindo meio morto, meio vivo agora. Mas o que fará para me vencer agora, que não tenho ponto fraco, Guerreira Mágica?

O lobo imenso avança contra sua inimiga, que tenta impedir a sua aproximação, com golpes de sua espada que, infelizmente, resvalam no monstro que consegue agarrar um dos antebraços da moça com seus grandes caninos, e começa a movimentar a arcada, roendo o braço dela.

A Guerreira grita em dores e tenta golpear o animal em todo o corpo, mas este parece de fato invulnerável. E ele aperta cada vez mais forte o braço dela.

Como uma última tentativa de libertar-se do lobo que pelo menos não está elétrico ela ataca os olhos do animal. Sua arma dá resultado. Fere o lobo, que começa a sangrar, mas não atordoá-lo, nem parece ter sentido e continua a morde-la.

Guru Clef resolve tomar alguma atitude e ergue seu cetro, berrando:

- Relâmpagos...! - porém ele se interrompe ao pensar - Não posso usar isso. É meu ataque mais eficiente, mas eu poderia carrega-lo de energia e tudo seria pior. Mas eu...

O Guru concentra-se em comunicação com os outros do castelo:

- Escutem! Me perdoem... Tagnov está aqui em cima e ataca Lucy. Venham, por favor!

Priscila responde:

- Clef, agora estamos presos aqui! Algo estranho nos pegou!

O sacerdote fica nervoso. Sente-se também culpado pela situação que se formou. Porém, mesmo sabendo de seu físico fraco, ele corre em direção aos dois e com seu cetro atira um poder sobre a Guerreira Mágica, criando uma espécie de escudo mágico ao seu redor, o qual repele Tagnov de junto dela.

- Não a toque! - exclama Clef.

Mal o Guru termina de falar, e um rosnado feroz e alto é emitido por Tagnov, o qual, de repente vira-se e joga-se extremamente rápido contra o pequeno sacerdote, antes que ele pensasse em sua proteção.

A primeira providência do animal é com a enorme pata bater da mão de Clef, fazendo com que seu cetro vá parar do outro lado da sala, deixando-o mais indefeso.

Os olhos de Clef tremem nas órbitas ao encarar os olhos sádicos do lobo branco, com as patas sob seu corpo.

- Acabar com você também é de grande valia. Não sabia disso? - diz Tagnov, que com sua bocarra, agarra Clef pelo pescoço e começa a sacudi-lo.

No salão inferior, todos de olhar fixo no olho que surgira na parede. Aquele órgão estranho de vez em quando dá uma piscada com suas duas pálpebras gelatinosas laterais.

- O que é isso? Que tipo de poder é este que esta criatura espalhou na sala? - pensa Shiryu.

- Acho que podemos atacar. - sugere Seiya.

Lantis nervoso:

- Não há tempo pra pensar!

Lantis afobado pelo perigo que Lucy vem passando, avança no olho com sua espada, porem ele vira-se ao contrário, exibindo nervos transparentes que recebem o golpe de Lantis, sem danos.

Após isso o globo ocular desvira.

- Aaah, mas que bicho esquisito é esse? - reclama Shurato.

Leiga perscruta cada metro daquele salão. Sob o sol poente enfraquecido, ainda vê-se um brilho bem acentuado sobre toda a parede e chão.

- Não só a janela e a porta estão cobertas por essa película. O teto, paredes e chão também.

Anne assustada:

- Você sugere que fomos engolidos? Estamos dentro da criatura?

Leiga afirma com a cabeça.

Todos espantam-se.

Enquanto isso, o impiedoso Tagnov termina de sacudir o corpo de Clef, arremessando-o violentamente contra o piso, deixando-o inconsciente e muito ferido.

O lobo olha em direção ao escudo mágico que protegia Lucy e vê que ele não estava mais lá, porém a Guerreira também não estava mais lá. Já havia saído.

Isso o deixa assustado.

Quando vira o focinho para outro lado, depara-se com uma lâmina que choca-se violentamente contra sua cabeça, mas não lhe causa dano.

É Lucy, que com os olhos lacrimejando, tenta lhe atingir com toda força que tem, mas é inútil.

Ela desiste da espada, aponta para o monstro e atira seu:

- RAIO DE FOGO!

A magia atinge o monstro que não emite som algum.

Ela, exausta, respira ofegante, olhando a cena do animal totalmente intacto reaparecer após as chamas sumirem.

Tagnov:

- Guerreira Mágica! Dá orgulho ver como você se esforça. Pelo menos sei que meu neto não foi morto por uma qualquer. É com orgulho que vou leva-la à morte!

O céu em volta do castelo voltou a ser púmbleo pelas nuvens escuras que se aproximam. Trovões são ouvidos a quilômetros e a tímida luz do entardecer é substituída pelos relâmpagos dos raios que as percorrem, que iluminam por segundos o rosto delicado, porém decidido da Guerreira, bem como o focinho albino do lobo.

A criatura levanta a cabeça e espalha pelo ar um sonoro uivo em direção à janela aberta do salão e como se fosse respondendo àquele chamado, um raio liga o céu com Tagnov em seu imenso brilho por um segundo. E logo o monstro cão torna-se elétrico novamente.

Está mais difícil agora manter a vista naquele lobo luminoso, mas Lucy continua o fazendo sem temer. Suas poderosas mãos envolvem o cabo da espada com maior firmeza.

No salão abaixo, Shiryu resolve tomar uma atitude e invocando seu cosmo ele diz:

- Se estamos no interior desta criatura, creio que se dispararmos nossos poderes contra ele conseguiremos rompê-la.

Leiga:

- É a coisa mais lógica a fazer.

- Então vamos atirar em direção à porta! - diz Seiya.

A energia daqueles três aflora-se e eles começam a brilhar intensamente. Ao mesmo tempo disparam suas mágicas:

- Cólera do Dragão!

- Meteoro de Pégaso!

- Tempestade de Pena, Karla!

Aquelas três magias quase misturadas avançam contra a película que cobre a porta, e atingindo-a causam uma mancha brilhante colorida no local.

- Acho que funcionou - diz Seiya.

Porém o brilho colorido volta a transformar-se em seus poderes, saindo do outro lado da película e atingindo a parede do corredor, causando um terrível estrago nela, produzindo um som estrondoso e um forte tremor, voando pedaços de rochas para todos os lados.

Os três ficam chocados com o estrago que haviam feito; olham, quase sem acreditar.

- Assim vocês vão destruir o castelo, antes da criatura! - reclama Caldina.

Os três ficam sem jeito.

Anne:

- Eles pensaram que os poderes se reteriam na pele da criatura, mas ela permitiu-os atravessar.

Todos, mais uma vez, ficam sem saber o que fazer, quando de repente Askot grita:

- Vejam!

O olho da criatura começa a mudar de lugar. Sai de sobre a porta e percorre o teto, até chegar à frente da janela.

Os heróis sentem perder o equilíbrio sob seus pés, pois a película do chão também começa a mover-se.

- Ai! Parece uma esteira rolante! - reclama Marine.

Repentinamente eles vêem aquele grande olho sair, aos poucos, pela janela, levando consigo sua pele transparente.

- Ele tá saindo pela janela! E vai nos carregar! - alerta Shurato.

Eles vêem que o olho está cada vez levando mais do seu corpo pra fora do castelo e a película que cobria folgadamente todo o salão, começa a reduzir seu tamanho, permitindo aos heróis terem a impressão de estarem num saco plástico.

Para impedir de serem carregados, Rafaga, pega sua espada e com toda força e por várias tentativas seguidas, tenta cravá-la no chão, mas a película impede-o, fazendo sua lâmina escorregar sempre.

Nesse ínterim, o rosto ferido e desacordado do Clef é iluminado pela branca luz emitida pela descarga elétrica de Tagnov na Guerreira Mágica, que cai ao chão, mais uma vez.

Lucy porém volta a levantar-se e indaga:

- Quem você mandou atacar meus amigos?

Tagnov:

- Por que quer saber? Por que se preocupa com eles ou por que ninguém vem te ajudar?

O lobo elétrico avança novamente em direção a Lucy, quando, de repente ele pára surpreso, dizendo:

- Quem são vocês? Não se metam!

Porém um dos valentes intrometidos que estão no caminho do lobo fala:

- Pu Pu Pu!

- Mokona! Primera! - exclama Lucy ao ver os dois pequenos seres à sua frente, os únicos que não tinham caído na armadilha.

- Seus coisas insignificantes! Vocês não podem ficar no meu caminho! Vão morrer se ficarem!

Primera:

- Não posso permitir que a mate! Lantis ficaria muito triste por isso. E infelizmente é ela que ele ama.

- Primera...! - murmura Lucy.

Tagnov:

- Se querem assim, então morram com ela!

- Espere! - berra Lucy, que pega os dois baixinhos com os braços - Voltem a se esconder! Não quero que aconteça algo com vocês!

- Mas... - tenta falar Primera.

- Por favor, não me façam sentir mais remorsos! - exclama a ruiva.

Tagnov comenta:

- Interessante...!

Os dois pequeninos resolvem obedecer, porém o monstro cão adora a oportunidade e avança contra eles, mas a Guerreira estende o braço e usa:

- RAIO DE FOGO!

Disparando uma magia que cai à frente dele, que não causa danos, mas atrapalha sua visão, o suficiente para os outros fugirem.

- Não seja covarde! - diz a Guerreira de Rayearth.

Rosnando, ele avança contra ela outra vez.

Enquanto isso, no salão abaixo, os guerreiros sentem-se espremidos juntos, pois o espaço dentro da sala na película está muito curto. A criatura já está descendo com seu corpo mole pela janela do castelo.

- Não tem jeito! Ele vai nos levar para fora! - diz Rafaga.

Aos poucos, cada um deles começa a ser levado janela afora, junto com a criatura, a qual começa a descer a encosta do castelo como se fosse uma lesma na parede, levando dentro de si os guerreiros, permitindo verem tudo por sua pele transparente, parecendo um elevador externo.

Numa parte da floresta, especificamente na aldeia de Xarigan, o seu povo parece ter retornado ao local. As famílias retornam aos seus lares.

Já Xarigan acompanhado de Ikki, observa Afrodite e Máscara da Morte já inconscientes presos à planta de Kurama.

- Estes dois não valem nada para você? Bem, acho que eles têm potencial. Pelo visto o rastro com objetos que deixamos, resultou na vinda deles e como você imaginou, conseguimos confronta-los com os simpatizantes do castelo.

Ikki:

- Já colocamos ódio nestes dois o suficiente. A oferta de atacar o castelo vai lhes parecer tentadora.

Xarigan sorri:

- Muito bem. Estejam livres, guerreiros.

O chefe da aldeia usa sua espada para cortar e dilacerar a planta deixada por Kurama, assim logo permitindo que o corpo inerte de Máscara da Morte e Afrodite caiam no chão libertos, ainda com alguns ramos presos por toda parte.

Um dos aldeões, segurando o pulso do Cavaleiro de Peixes fala:

- Chefe Xarigan, parece que exageraram neste aqui. Ele está morto.

Xarigan:

- Morto? Que azar! E este? - diz, apontando o Cavaleiro de Câncer.

O aldeão agacha-se ao lado dele e quando vai tomar-lhe o pulso, Máscara da Morte é que o agarra pelo pulso, dizendo com voz enfraquecida, porém cheia de ódio:

- Quem é você, imbecil?

O homem consegue soltar-se, mas afasta-se assustado.

O Cavaleiro de Ouro, com visão turva, olha para os outros próximos a ele, até que identifica Ikki:

- Cavaleiro de Fênix! - exclama assustado.

Ikki:

- Não se apavore; pelo menos por enquanto não pretendo esmaga-lo como lixo que você é.

Xarigan aproxima-se:

- A mim você não conhece, mas eu apenas quero lhe fazer uma proposta; lhe dar um objetivo.

Máscara da Morte parece ainda mais surpreso ao ver o chefe da aldeia do que ao seu antigo inimigo. Seus olhos demonstram um espanto sem igual.

- Está enganado; eu conheço você... é Xarigan, não é?

Xarigan não compreende porque ele o conhece. Olha-o com surpresa.

Sobre a ilha flutuante, onde situa-se o castelo de cristal, a criatura gelatinosa transparente está parada ali no chão, ao pé do castelo, com seu corpo servindo de cárcere a todas aquelas pessoas.

Shurato irritado, empurra a pele plástica:

- Droga! Mas pra que esse bicho? só pra prender a gente?

Irritada Marine fala:

- Tá na cara! Esse bicho só veio pra manter a gente afastada da Lucy! Enquanto Tagnov a ataca.

Anne:

- Pessoal! Vamos pensar juntos algo para sair daqui!

Enquanto falam, Lantis observa a alta janela onde fica o salão de Clef. Vê a claridade dos ataques elétricos de Tagnov se sucederem de poucos em poucos segundos.

Seu rosto expressa indignação.

E nesse salão Tagnov apresenta-se enfim tranqüilo.

Aproxima-se de Lucy estirada no chão, tendo até largado a espada e o seu corpo tem diversas queimaduras.

O lobo coloca a pata sobre o rosto com expressão dolorida da moça e, com lentidão vai passando suas afiadas unhas, deixando arranhões paralelos. Ele não está mais elétrico.

Tagnov:

- Lutou até a última força, Guerreira Mágica de Rayearth! Mas não dá pra me vencer, eu lhe avisei.

Lucy porém tenta levantar-se outra vez:

- Não! Não vou... parar!

Tagnov:

- Não desperdiçe seu último fôlego me atacando tolamente. Não gostaria de ver o que houve com seus amigos? A criatura que veio comigo foi encarregada de mante-los longe para que pudéssemos ter esse momento a sós! Por meu neto!

Lucy nem mais sentindo seu corpo:

- Onde estão?

Tagnov:

- Veja por si mesma... lá! - ele vira a cabeça em direção à janela.

Lucy não está em condições de colocar seus pensamentos em ordem, mas aquilo lhe parece obviamente uma armadilha e então responde:

- Não.

Uma crise de fúria dá-se no lobo novamente e ele abocanha a frágil menina pela cintura e corre para a janela.

- Maldita! Este é seu último momento e o meu também! Não tenho que viver! Tudo que importa é que você morra! Por meu neto! Pelo descendência dele que nunca haverá! Por sua culpa!

Quando o lobo chega até a janela, Lucy usa seus dedos para agarrar-se ao parapeito e tenta manter suas pernas para dentro do salão.

Tagnov larga sua cintura e morde seu pescoço novamente. Ele usa a força de seu peso para tentar força-la a cair.

- Caia! Caia! - berra o lobo.

Lá embaixo, através da película todos assistem o momento tenso lá em cima.

- Se ela cair não vai resistir! - berra Marine.

- Lucy! - exclama Anne.

As duas e Lantis são, dentre o grupo, os que mais estão nervosos. Seus corpos chegam a tremer por nada poderem fazer. Hyoga manifesta-se:

- Talvez eu possa ajudar! Eu acho impossível que não haja pelo menos uma abertura temporária nesta pele no momento que os poderes a cruzam. Por isso acho que se usar meu ataque congelante possa manter essa abertura o tempo suficiente para alguém passar para fora.

Marine afobada:

- Então não vamos perder tempo! Eu e Anne vamos!

Leiga:

- Eu vou junto! Eu posso voar e ajuda-la!

Então Seiya, Shiryu e Hyoga invocam seu cosmo e atiram:

- METEORO DE PÉGASO!

- CÓLERA DO DRAGÃO!

Um pouquinho depois vai Cisne:

- PÓ DE DIAMANTE!

As magias de Pégaso e Dragão fazem a película transparente brilhar colorido, logo após, a magia sai do outro lado.

Neste momento bate a magia de Hyoga, e de fato, um buraco é formado ali, e todos vêem o momento oportuno.

Marine e Anne avançam, mas Lantis repentinamente também corre e chega a empurrar Anne para tomar a chance dela de sair, acabando ele e Marine sendo os únicos a sair.

Pois Leiga, que vinha atrás, acabou sendo preso pela cintura pela película que se formara novamente.

Marine, correndo desesperadamente, surpreende-se quando vê Lantis ao seu lado, mas nada diz. Olha para cima do castelo vendo à janela Lucy sendo forçada por Tagnov.

Logo, os dois adentram os portões e chegam aos corredores.

Mas num ponto, para surpresa de Marine, ela vê o amigo entrar no corredor diferente e exclama:

- Lantis! Está errado!

Ela tenta avisar, mas ele parece não ouvir.

A Guerreira de Ceres sabe que não pode perder tempo. Usa todo seu fôlego e força em prol de salvar Lucy, continuando o caminho.

No salão Tagnov está afastado da Guerreira, que está extremamente ferida à beira da janela, mas a criatura só se afasta para tomar impulso numa corrida, como de um felino selvagem.

Tagnov avança sobre Lucy, que desta vez, seus dedos não mais podem agarrar no parapeito.

Marine chega no exato momento em que Lucy e o inimigo caem pela janela. Ela praticamente só vê as mãos e as pernas da amiga descendo pela janela.

Marine não suporta o que acaba de assistir e colocando a mão na cabeça, dá um grito de horror seguido do nome da amiga:

- LUUUUUUUCYYYY!

Com toda a energia que lhe restou, corre para

Descer do castelo sem perder mais nenhum segundo.

Seus olhos estão enchendo-se de lágrimas. Ela confia em sua amiga, que, mesmo após uma queda como esta, faria tudo para viver, e Marine lhe ajudaria, assim pensa ela.

Com alto som de sua respiração ofegante, ela sai escancarando os portões do castelo, direcionando seu olhar para o ponto onde cairia sua amiga.

Para surpresa da Guerreira de Ceres, ela vê o lobo branco estirado no chão, mas nada de Lucy.

De súbito, Tagnov começa a se mover e logo está sobre as patas, mas com o corpo tremendo e sangue escorrendo pela boca.

- Maldição! Eu não esperava!

O monstro cai ao chão, desta vez inanimado.

Sua bocarra ensangüentada abre-se e revela dentro dela o cabo da espada de Lantis, da qual a lâmina está cravada garganta abaixo do lobo albino.

Marine corre os olhos em volta, até que olha para cima e vê que na janela logo abaixo da que Lucy havia caído está Lantis, que segura a Guerreira de Rayearth nos braços, tendo-a salvo da provável morte.

Lantis abraça contra o seu peito a moça. Olha-a com um misto de carinho e pena.

- Lucy, isto não pode mais acontecer com você. Me desculpe esta falha.

Ela não responde, pois acabara de ficar inconsciente por saber que está em braços de alguém de confiança.

Já próxima à ilha voadora, onde está o castelo, o grupo de Urameshi vai chegando.

Kuwabara, enquanto anda, já havia tirado sua camisa e a vira e desvira toda hora, olhando para ela e reclama:

- Droga! Que azar! Do outro lado também!

Yusuke:

- Ô Kuwabara! O que tá olhando tanto nessa camisa?

Kuwabara:

- É que ela furou na minha luta e tô vendo se do avesso também tem buraco!

Urameshi nem responde o que acabara de ouvir.

Hiei conversa com Kurama, mas com irritação, diz:

- Eu vim pensando que precisava de ajuda. Não vim passar tempo neste lugar idiota! Não vou auxiliar ninguém!

Kurama:

- Fique calmo, Hiei. Talvez você mude de idéia, quando conhecer o pessoal.

O grupo se encontra agora abaixo da ilha flutuante e seus corpos são içados para a entrada do castelo.

Enquanto sobem, aparece-lhe em suas vistas todas aquelas pessoas dentro da criatura transparente, sobre a ilha.

Os olhos de Hiei localizaram Hyoga, a raiva lhe chega à mente:

- Ele!

Yusuke vê todos ali e fazendo sinal de paz e amor diz:

- Aí galera! Tamos aí tra vez! Tô vendo que a galera ainda cresceu mais um pouco.

Marine, a única fora de criatura lhe diz:

- Que calma é essa? Não tá vendo que eles estão dentro desta gelatina gigante?

Yusuke:

- E de todos logo você tá aqui fora! Sua escandalosa!

Marine:

- Cala a boca! Me ajuda a fazer alguma coisa!

Yusuke subitamente aproxima-se dela e diz, olhos nos olhos:

- Falando sério. É ótimo a primeira pessoa que encontro ser a antipática mais linda que conheço.

Marine fica com as bochechas rosadas e cala-se.

Urameshi vira-se para Kuwabara:

- Vai lá Kuwabara! Sei que você pode dar um jeito nisso!

Kazuma, ainda abobalhado, vendo o castelo enorme, diz:

- Mas é claro! - e invoca sua espada espiritual.

Dentro da criatura Seiya faz mímica para que Kuwabara entenda o que quer fazer.

Kuwabara:

- Ahn? Não entendi!

Kurama:

- É que Seiya e Hyoga vão atirar seus poderes e depois você usa sua magia para cortar a criatura.

Kuwabara:

- Tá legal! - diz ele dando sinal com a mão. Seiya usa seu poder, logo em seguida Cisne, e um buraco temporário surge na película. Nesse buraco chega então Kazuma e usa sua espada e cria um corte que espalha-se por toda a criatura, como rachaduras na pele transparente e logo todo o monstro desintegra-se.

Shurato:

- Finalmente! Livre!

Leiga:

- Eu que o diga, queridinho. - diz Leiga, tendo se livrado da estranha situação de estar preso pela cintura.

Mal há aquele momento de alívio e Hiei coloca-se na frente de Hyoga, ameaçando pegar sua arma:

- Temos contas a ajustar.

Hyoga irritado:

- Por que você mentiu dizendo que havia matado Shiryu? Só pra arrumar uma briga?

Hiei:

- Como é?

Shiryu aproxima-se:

- Falaram algo sobre mim?

Hiei surpreende-se ao ver quem é Shiryu e guarda sua arma, afastando-se dos Cavaleiros, sem pedir desculpas pelos enganos que havia cometido.

Shiryu:

- O que houve com ele?

Hyoga:

- Não entendi o que ele quer. É um cara muito estranho.

Hiei chega a Kurama e diz:

- Não adianta. Vou cair fora daqui logo que tiver chance, entendeu?

Mais tarde, à uma grande mesa estão todos jantando com pratos de um material muito bonito, comidas um tanto exóticas, mas de sabor muito bom.

Nessa mesa não estão Clef e Lucy e as guerreiras, pelos maus bocados que haviam passado. Estão em repouso em seus respectivos quartos.

Mas o sacerdote não está sem jantar.

Pelo contrário, no quarto de Clef Priscila lhe dá a comida na boca, dizendo:

- Abre a boquinha, a comidinha quer passar...

Clef encabulado:

- Por favor Priscila, tenho mais de setecentos e trinta e cinco anos!

Priscila:

- Pois parece que tem uns cinco só, com esse rostinho.

O Sacerdote fica mais sem graça, ainda.

Na mesa Kuwabara, ao ver Hiei conversando com Lantis ao seu lado, fala:

- Aí tá vendo! Para de onda Hiei! Já tá fazendo amigos aqui!

Hiei irritado:

- Cala boca! Imbecil!

Seiya da ponta da mesa elogia:

- É... Lantis, soube que você cozinhou. Parabéns! Isso aqui está muito bom!

Lantis:

- Eu só temperei, quem fez tudo foi a Caldina.

Leiga fala com Shurato, que está com a cabeça deitada no prato vazio.

- Não é normal você recusar comida, Shurato. O que você tá sentindo?

Shurato:

- Sei lá... acho que um daqueles velhinhos me deu uma fruta estragada. Estou com o maior peso no estômago! Ai!

Leiga:

- Acontece que tem que tirar o caroço pra comer, Shurato. Você não faz isso. Deve ter um pomar brotando no seu estômago.

Shurato faz pouco caso:

- Muito engraçado, Leiga! - ainda com a cara no prato.

Mais tarde, Caldina acaba de indicar aos visitantes Shiryu e Kuwabara o quarto onde dormiriam.

Shiryu:

- Boa noite.

Caldina:

- Boa noite.

A mulher agora volta-se para Yusuke e Shurato:

- O castelo encheu demais hoje. Venham. Acho que ainda tem um quarto disponível.

Ela logo chega em outra porta e abre-a:

- Olha, só tem mais esse. É isso ou nada.

Yusuke e Shurato olham para o interior do quarto, que é até bem organizado, mas ambos gritam estupefatos:

- Uma cama de casal!

Yusuke:

- Que é isso, mulher? Tá maluca se pensa que vou dormir com ele ali!

Shurato:

- É, tem que ter outro quarto!

Caldina:

- Mais nenhum quarto e nenhum colchão! É isso ou nada!

Yusuke:

- Ei, Shurato! Vamo vê quem vai dormir no chão hoje.

Caldina:

- Agora, é com vocês. Eu fiz minha parte. - diz ela, saindo dali.

Yusuke corre e se joga na cama, estirando os braços e pernas.

- Tá decidido. Amanhã eu durmo na cama também.

Shurato:

- Peraí, e eu? Quando?

Yusuke:

- Você acostuma com o chão! Tá limpo mesmo...!

Shurato reclama:

- Ei! Vamos decidir isso direito!

O Rei Shura impressiona-se ao ver que Urameshi já está dormindo profundamente, roncando.

Shurato irritado, pega as beiradas do colchão e levanta-o, fazendo com que Yusuke role, até que cai da cama no chão.

Porém Urameshi não acorda, continuando a dormir com a mesma intensidade.

Shurato:

- Melhor. - diz, tomando o lugar do outro, jogando-se na cama.

No quarto das Guerreiras Mágicas, o clima está um tanto triste, por todas as coisas que vêm ocorrendo com todas elas.

Marine:

- Lucy, você vai mesmo assumir como núcleo?

Lucy, ainda machucada um pouco, apesar da ajuda de Anne, coberta até o pescoço pelo lençol, diz:

- Amigas, não sei porque o núcleo me escolheu. Eu não sei se isso seria bom.

Anne:

- Você é uma pessoa muito dedicada a Zefir, Lucy, mas você ama Lantis e não devem impedir o amor de vocês que é tão bonito e sincero. - diz ela, também lembrando-se do seu amado Ferio, e seus olhos tornam-se úmidos.

Marine abraça Anne pela tristeza que ela sente.

Marine, com voz serena para consola-la:

- Calma, Anne. Não chora mais não!

Lucy:

- Marine, de nós três você é a única que ainda pode ser feliz no amor.

Marine:

- Ahn, eu? Ora, eu não tenho ninguém.

Lucy:

- Lembra-se de que você nos falava tanto de sua admiração por Clef nas cartas e no telefone?

Marine:

- Aaah, mas Clef, é verdade, cheguei a pensar que gostava dele, mas não era bem isso. Eu o admiro muito por ser a pessoa mais sábia que já conheci. Eu pensei muito nesse tempo todo sobre isso e percebi que era apenas uma profunda admiração.

Anne:

- Mas talvez você goste do Yusuke, não é? Deu pra ver como você ficou vermelha quando ele falou contigo.

Marine irritada:

- Yusuke? Esse maluco é um mal educado grosso! Por que eu iria querer algo com ele? Só se eu tivesse maluca!

Lucy:

- Mas o Askot sempre gostou de você.

Marine:

- O Askot? Ah, Lucy, eu sei que ele é gentil comigo. Sempre aparece quando mais preciso dele, mas eu não gosto dele dessa forma, disso eu sei.

Elas calam-se e apagam a luz, deixando somente um abajur aceso ao lado.

- No que você está pensando, Lucy? - indaga Anne.

- No que Sandhye possa estar pensando agora. - responde.

Na terra, num quarto clássico de uma adolescente, Sandhye está sem poder pregar olho com seus pensamentos vagando e sua visão voltada para o relógio digital cor bege, com algumas bonecas sentadas sobre ele.

Passa os olhos também por todo o quarto, observando as cortinas de cetim com franjas que balançam sob a brisa que vem da janela.

Aconchega-se mais dentro de seus lençóis bordados e perfumados.

Os olhos dela ainda estão bem ativos, apesar de o relógio estar marcando 2:35 da manhã.

- Aquelas pessoas querem me enganar? Ou precisavam mesmo de mim? - pensa ela pela milésima vez.

O silêncio e a escuridão quase total, com exceção de uma fraca luz sobre o corredor do castelo domina, enquanto todos repousam nestes cada dia mais raros momentos de paz.

Contudo, uma sombra se projeta pelo corredor, em direção ao quarto das Guerreiras Mágicas.

Passos vagarosos são ouvidos e a sombra se projeta cada vez mais na porta do aposento.

Um pouco distante do castelo, sobre um monte que dá uma visão privilegiada da respectiva ilha flutuante, um grupo grande de pessoas se organizam em meio às sombras.

Entre eles estão Xarigan, Ikki e Máscara da Morte que conversam entre si:

Xarigan:

- Dentro de mais alguns minutos nós invadiremos o castelo e tomaremos o núcleo de Zefir. - coloca uma mão no ombro de Máscara da Morte para falar: - Muito obrigado por me ajudar. Fico grato por entender o que realmente Zefir merece.

O Cavaleiro de Câncer, agora com seus cabelos soltos responde:

- Eu lhe devo muito mais do que posso lhe pagar, Xarigan. Vou ajudá-lo a realizar seu sonho com tudo que eu puder.

Xarigan sorri feliz, sabendo das palavras sinceras do Cavaleiro.

No corredor do castelo, a sombra continua projetada inteiramente sobre a porta, indicando a proximidade

da pessoa.

De súbito, a porta abre-se e Marine berra:

- Sai daqui Yusuke! Seu tarado!

Ela se espanta e indaga:

- Ahn, desculpe. O que faz aqui?

Um raio é disparado por essa pessoa bem no rosto de Marine e raios verdes espalham-se por seu corpo, fazendo com que ela caia inerte no chão.

Anne e Lucy assustam-se, sentadas na cama:

- Marine! - Gritam as duas.

A pessoa entra e dispara o raio verde em Anne, que cai deitada na cama. Lucy se apavora, vendo a amiga cair e olhando para o invasor diz, com olhos úmidos:

- Por que? Por que faz isso, Lantis?

- Este raio apenas reduz os impulsos elétricos aos músculos. Mais tarde elas ficarão bem. - diz ele, que senta-se na cama ao lado da Guerreira e continua - Lucy, vamos fugir. Para ficarmos juntos para sempre.

Lucy choca-se ao ouvir essa frase. Seus olhos escarlates dilatam-se. Sabe da responsabilidade que tem com Zefir, porém sabe que inevitavelmente seu coração pertence a Lantis.

- Eu não sei. - responde ela, cheia de dúvidas.

Ele envolve as pequenas mãos com as suas.

- Venha. Seremos felizes juntos. Você não acredita?

Lucy:

- Eu acredito, mas... e Zefir e tudo o mais? Mas eu quero ser feliz, Lantis... com você.

- Lucy!- diz Anne em um estado de quase total paralisia.

- Anne!- A guerreira ruiva olha para a amiga com pena.

- Lantis pega Lucy no colo e carrega-a para fora do quarto, quando ela estica o braço e agarra o batente da porta.

- Não Lantis. Não posso ir dessa forma! Deixe-me pensar mais!

Lantis então pega o aparelho semelhante a um controle remoto de TV e dispara o raio em Lucy que logo torna-se totalmente inerte em seus braços.

- Seremos felizes...você verá. - afirma ele.

Agora sem dificuldade vai carregando-a corredor afora, quando vê algo pequeno e branco passar pelo chão quase esbarrando em suas pernas.

- Pu pu puuu pu pu! - emite Mokona enquanto foge.

Lantis fica intrigado com essa pequena testemunha, mas nada pode fazer no momento.

Na cozinha, uma considerável barulheira está sendo promovida por Shurato cavoucando o que há de bom para devorar.

Ele abre uma panela e diz:

- Huum, isto aqui cheira bem, deve tá uma delicia!

Ele leva a panela a um prato vazio sobre a mesa e começa a derramar o conteúdo.

Surge Mokona que derruba a panela de sua mão.

Shurato:

- Ei bicho! Eu não vou comer tudo não! Que culpa eu tenho que só senti fome agora!

Mokona abana suas orelhas de modo a entender um sinal de não e de sua pedra na testa faz surgir como um projetor uma imagem no ar. Onde aparece Lantis carregando Lucy.

- Puuuuuuuu! - diz a criaturinha extremamente afobada!

Shurato chocado pensa:

- Lantis? Ele temperou a comida!

À distância do castelo, Xarigan e seu povo olham para o castelo, quando Xarigan grita:

- Vamos! Atacaremos agora!

Aquelas dezenas de pessoas avançam para a ilha flutuante, quando muitos deles param de repente e gritam:

- Olhem! Lá em cima!

Luzes brancas surgem no horizonte do céu e vão se aproximando, deixando todos apreensivos, até que podem ver que se trata de naves, que param ao redor do castelo, flutuando em volta dele, como um carrossel.

- Naves! - exclama Xarigan - O que querem aqui?

Enquanto isso, Lantis carrega Lucy a passos largos pelo corredor, quando em seu encalço surge Shurato, voando em seu shakiti.

- Ei! Pode ir deixando ela aí!

Lantis então começa a correr, pois carregando Lucy ele não pode reagir, mas Shurato, com o shakiti está para alcança-los. Contudo, repentinamente, algo bate nas pernas de Shurato, provocando sua queda do veículo.

Shurato olha e vê que foi uma espada, a de Hiei, o qual surge para recolhe-la do piso.

- Você é o Hiei, né? Também está raptando Lucy? Então tá. - Shurato pega seu shakiti - Ohn Shura Sowaka.

O somma dourado toma conta do corpo do rapaz e em poucos segundos o shakiti torna-se sua armadura do leão branco.

- Shurato! O rei Shura! - afirma com orgulho.

Hiei faz pouco caso:

- Humpf! Inútil! - e ataca-o com sua espada, em golpes rápidos e precisos.

Shurato usa sua arma exótica e consegue safar-se de muitos ataques, porém logo sua armadura sente o fio da espada do demônio, fazendo com que afaste-se. Lantis já está saindo portão afora.

Shurato nervoso:

- Essa não! - e invoca seu tantra - NAUMAK SANMANDA BODANAN ABILAUKEN SOWAKA! - sua mão enche-se de brilho e com um soco no ar ele dispara - O poder de SHURAAAAAAAAA!

A magia com cara de leão emite uma luz dourada que clareia todo o corredor. Este poder chega a atingir a espada de Hiei que acaba por quebrar-se no meio, mas só lhe causa um pequeno ferimento na mão.

Shurato aproveita e passa pelo demônio, atravessa o portão e vê Lantis ainda com Lucy nos braços e uma nave acima deles e exclama:

- Lantis! Ela é o núcleo! Para onde você vai com ela?

O Rei Shura avança para agarrar Lantis, quando a nave acima dele o banha com uma luz muito forte.

Shurato pula para agarra-lo, mas Lantis some do solo ao mesmo tempo que a luz apaga-se.

Shurato cai de joelhos e lamenta:

- Ah não! E agora? - Mas logo ele levanta-se e grita para a nave - Ei! Devolvam ela! - e começa a encher-se do somma novamente.

- Seu maldito! - grita Hiei distraindo Shurato. Quando então avança mesmo com sua espada quebrada, na direção do pescoço de Shurato, que desta vez não está preparado para ir contra um golpe.

Uma nova luz forte é emitida pela nave, banhando o demônio, antes de completar seu ataque e ele some, evitando o pior para o guardião celestial.

As naves com grande velocidade sobem para cada vez mais alto, impossibilitando que Shurato os ataque ou os siga.

Shurato frustrado, apenas olha:

- Não pude fazer nada! Nada! Que droga!

O sacerdote de Zefir, apesar de também ter jantado a comida tratada por Lantis, com um provável sonífero, pelo pouco que havia jantado, não surtiu tanto efeito e neste momento desolado e frustrado, olha pela janela ao horizonte negro pela noite onde somente vê-se as luminosas naves passando sobre a cadeia de montanhas ao longe, fugindo com Lucy e com as esperanças de Zefir.

- Lantis, por que você está prejudicando sua própria terra? E ainda usando o povo de Altozam? Volta a se repetir o que foi o início de tudo. Zagard raptou Esmeralda por ama-la e agora Lantis rapta Lucy seguindo a síndrome do irmão. Tudo recomeçou. Zefir vai sofrer tudo novamente. Só, que desta vez não sei se aguentará.

Clef baixa a cabeça de olhos fechados pelo desânimo.


	14. Aliança Temporária

**DATA- ABRIL DE 2001**

**Last Land**

**Quarto Dia - Em Prol do Núcleo**

**Capítulo 14 - Aliança Temporária**

Tudo está escuro, confuso e estranho na mente de Lucy.

A Guerreira Mágica sente-se afogada num mar de nada, num manto de escuridão; não há caminhos certos a serem percorridos; seus pensamentos vagueiam numa infinita dúvida.

- Eu sempre compreendi a situação que a Princesa Esmeralda havia passado; sabia que ela teve uma indecisão sem solução. Eu sabia que havia levado ao fim sua dúvida quando lhe tirei a vida, mas também sabia que todo mal que ela causou foi por amor e isto me perturbou a mente, a ponto de criar a existência de Nova com um remorso que eu tinha no coração. Só que agora eu sinto com mais clareza o que a Princesa Esmeralda sentiu. Eu vivo hoje o mesmo que ela passou. E não sei o que fazer, como ela também não sabia.

A moça abre os olhos, encontrando-se numa sala cinzenta, proveniente do metal que lhe servia de parede, a qual tem os cantos arredondados e ela vê-se sobre uma cama de formato moderno.

Bem ao seu lado, em pé, está Lantis, e ela lhe fala:

- Lantis, isto não foi certo. Zefir...

Ele aproxima seu rosto do dela e murmura:

- Não pense em Zefir, Lucy. Você ainda não assumiu como núcleo, outro assumirá em seu lugar.

Lucy entristecida:

- Mas... você sabe que não é assim.

Lantis:

- Sei...- ele coloca a mão no rosto dela com ternura e depois afasta-se - Volto depois.

Ele deixa a sala, a qual abre a porta na vertical e fecha sem que ele a toque.

No quarto das Guerreiras Mágicas, Shurato ajuda Marine a levantar-se do chão. Ainda enfraquecida pelo raio, ela passa o braço nas costas dele, apoiando-se.

Shurato:

- Ainda bem que vocês estão acordadas. O resto do pessoal está dormindo como uma pedra. Não acordam nem berrando nos ouvidos.

Marine:

- Mas... o que aconteceu com eles?

Shurato preocupado:

- Acho que Lantis, quando temperou a comida, colocou um sonífero nela.

Marine e Anne, ajudada por Clef, surpreendem-se.

Marine inconformada:

- Eu não esperava que desse a louca no Lantis, assim tão de repente!

Clef:

- E o pior, com o apoio do Autozan.

Anne:

- Clef, quando chegamos desta vez a Zefir, lembrei que você havia permitido a ocupação deste mundo pelo povo de Autozan, mas eu não os tinha visto até agora.

Marine:

- É mesmo! Isso significa que podemos ir no lugar onde eles estão.

Clef balança a cabeça, negativamente, com tristeza:

- Não podemos. Eu havia permitido sim, essa ocupação, mas... eles acabaram optando em ficar noutro lugar.

Marine:

- Outro? Mas onde?

Clef:

- A lua de Zefir.

Anne:

- Meu Deus! É... Zefir tem uma lua. Agora lembro-me de tê-la visto antes, mas muito pouco.

Clef:

- Ela só pode ser vista raramente nos céus, mas é um local como Zefir, com vegetação e seres vivos. Quando Autozan soube da existência desse lugar decidiu se instalar lá, para evitar o choque cultural com o povo de Zefir.

Marine:

- O grande problema é este, não é? Como vamos chegar na lua? - fala, num tom nervoso.

Anne murmura preocupada:

- Lucy!

Clef:

- Não sei, não sei realmente. Nem seus gênios chegariam tão longe, mas precisaríamos encontrar Lantis e Lucy e conversar sobre que decisão deve ser tomada.

Shurato olhando pela janela:

- É. Não vejo nada no céu. - ele espanta-se - Espere! Eu tô vendo! Lá...! - diz, apontando para baixo.

- A Lua? Embaixo! - indaga Marine.

- Não... coisas se mexendo no escuro... muitas coisas... parece uma multidão.

Anne:

- Multidão? Será... Xarigan?

O guru de Zefir começa a tremer, enquanto segura seu cetro. Chega à janela e olha junto com o Rei Shura:

- É ele, Anne... eu sei que é. Este homem que causou a maior dor da minha vida estará à porta do castelo daqui a uns minutos. - Clef aperta os olhos, colocando as mãos na face, falando de forma nervosa e temerosa; vê-se suor frio em sua testa - Eu sempre quis evitar de encontrar o assassino de meu filho novamente. Como Lantis disse, desconfiava de uma invasão dele e sua aldeia e estava correto.

Shurato, com uma expressão de compaixão, diz ao guru:

- Não precisa encara-lo novamente.

Pés dos aldeões começam a pisar sobre a ilha voadora do castelo. A magia do ar traz os inimigos até a frente do castelo de cristal, onde começam a gesticular com suas lanças, arcos e espadas rústicas que têm disponíveis. Fazem movimentos como se fossem entrar em guerra.

Finalmente chegam ali em cima Xarigan, Ikki e Máscara da Morte, que logo tomam a frente de todas aquelas pessoas.

Xarigan aponta sua espada para o portão e grita:

- Vamos entrar!

Antes mesmo que os aldeões expusessem suas reações, o portão abre-se e lá de dentro saem Shurato e Anne.

Xarigan aborrecido:

- Tinha certeza de que Autozan tinha acabado com o ataque surpresa.

Shurato, com ar austero, indaga:

- Em nome dos guardiões de Deva, e do povo de Zefir, quero saber qual seu objetivo aqui?

Xarigan franze o cenho e, com voz autoritária, esclarece:

- Meu objetivo é trazer uma nova esperança para Zefir, um novo governo, em outras palavras, quero o núcleo de Zefir! E entrarei para pegá-lo.

Anne e Shurato não se impressionam, já esperavam que isso fosse dito.

Enquanto isso, Clef, num estado apreensivo, difícil de encontrá-lo desta forma, está com a Guerreira de Ceres ao seu lado, Mokona e Primera também.

Clef pensa alto:

- Senhor deus Brafma, por que permitiu que este homem ressurgisse na minha presença novamente?

Marine com pena:

- Clef, eu te juro que não deixo que ele chegue aqui.

Clef, colocando a mão sobre a da Guerreira, diz:

- Marine, não se preocupe com os fantasmas do meu passado; eu já devia ter sabedoria suficiente para suportar estes tipos de encontros, mas eu só tive um casamento e um único filho.

Marine:

- O que houve com sua esposa, Clef? Onde foi parar?

Clef:

- Ela deixou o mundo quando meu filho nasceu; não resistiu ao parto. Mas nós vivemos uma bonita vida.

O guru lembra-se de muitos anos atrás, caminhando sobre os campos floridos de Zefir, apenas para respirar a brisa da manhã, aromatizada com aquele perfume floral.

- Eu vivi por praticamente 700 anos só auxiliando as pessoas escolhidas núcleo de Zefir, aprimorando minha sabedoria em dias enclausurado para reflexões, sobretudo pensando sobre a vida, a morte e o que há nesse meio tempo. Porém, na época em que completava meus setecentos anos resolvi conviver um pouco mais com as pessoas das aldeias de Zefir, aqueles por quanto tempo zelava. E certa vez caminhava sobre um tapete de flores no chão, crendo que aquelas flores tinham sido dispostas de forma tão harmoniosa pela natureza, mas descobri que não...

Clef lembra-se, de repentinamente, olhar para os lados e ver uma criança chorando com o rosto sobre a saia de uma moça simples, de cabelos cacheados e verdes, a qual olha para Clef com um pouco de aborrecimento.

- Ele tá estragando as florezinhas que a gente plantou, tia!

A moça fala para a garotinha:

- Não podemos fazer nada. Pelo jeito ele é do castelo e nós precisamos respeita-los porque eles defendem o núcleo, que é o que mantém nosso mundo em paz.

Clef fica sem graça:

- Ahn, então vocês plantaram...! Me desculpem, por favor!

O guru apressa os passos e logo sai de cima das flores, chegando à moça, que fica surpresa e comenta:

- Você deve ser guru Clef, o sacerdote de Zefir. Perdoe-me por importuna-lo.

Clef:

- Por favor, não diga isso. Nós, do castelo, não temos direito de estragar o que vocês fizeram. - ele volta-se pra a criança, sorrindo - Você me desculpa?

A menininha olha-o por uns instantes para dizer:

- Não!

A moça e Clef surpreendem-se com a resposta, porém ele volta a sorrir e diz:

- Pois bem, a partir de hoje virei todos os dias aqui para ajuda-las neste jardim.

A moça fica sem jeito:

- Mas... você é o sacerdote...

Clef:

- O que tem isso? Eu quero visitar as aldeias com mais frequência e isso é uma boa oportunidade!

A moça lisonjeada, mas um pouco encabulada diz:

- Se o senhor quer mesmo, pode vir quando quiser. Meu nome é Safire. - diz dando um sorriso para ele.

- Eu passei realmente a ir lá todas as manhãs e não imagina, Marine, como sinto saudades da época em que minhas mãos sujavam-se de terra naquele jardim. Nós conversávamos muito.

Marine olha-o com curiosidade. Fica feliz por esses momentos passados na vida do guru, e ele continua contando.

- O tempo passou e o jardim foi aumentando, assim como um sentimento que eu jamais havia experimentado em toda minha longa vida, e me descobri amando. - Clef suspira e continua a contar - Fiquei muito feliz que os sentimentos dela também eram esses e nos casamos. Ela foi morar no castelo e anos depois veio ao mundo meu primeiro e único filho. Um garoto maravilhoso, muito feliz e gentil. - Clef interrompe momentaneamente sua estória - Agora é a parte ruim da minha vida. Meu filho, repentinamente mudou, tornou-se triste poucos dias antes de morrer pelas mãos de Xarigan.

Marine:

- Por que ele tornou-se triste?

Clef:

- Não sei, Marine. Eu colocava-o no colo todos os dias e lhe perguntava, mas ele se recusava a dizer. Só sei que nessa época Xarigan vivia no castelo por ter salvo meu filho da morte.

Marine, com os olhos brilhantes de lágrimas:

- Clef... meus pêsames... sei que já faz muito tempo, mas vale é a intenção, né?

Clef, por mais que tivesse centenas de anos de vivência, deixa uma lágrima escapar-lhe dos olhos.

Marine dá um abraço no amigo e diz:

- Não fica assim, por favor!

Porém outra lágrima escorre-lhe pela face e ele aperta os olhos.

Na Terra, Sandhye está sentada à mesa da sala de jantar, tendo à mão uma xícara com pinturas de linhas artísticas decorando-a.

Enchendo a xícara com chã, a mãe da menina vai falando:

- Tomara que isso a reanime filha, sei que não conseguiu dormir de noite.

Acompanhando com os olhos o líquido quase transparente que sai do bule para a xícara, a menina quase sem expressão, comenta:

- Você acertou mamãe! Eu não dormi nada, mas também não estou com fome nenhuma.

Mãe:

- Mas filha, você tem que ser forte! Foi só um susto!

Sandhye:

- Nem brinca, mãe! Foi o maior que já passei na vida! - ela levanta-se - Pode deixar, eu vou pra escola assim mesmo.

Mãe preocupada:

- Filha, minha querida Sandhye. Eu queria que comesse para se sentir mais animada. É que tem uma visita pra você na sala.

Sandhye surpresa:

- Visita?

Logo a menina entra na sala, decorada com duas poltronas, uma TV desligada no momento e um abajur de louça em formato artesanal.

Sentado num sofá está um homem de traje policial, que a esperava, com as mãos juntas apoiando o queixo e os cotovelos sobre as coxas. Ao vê-la ele vira-se para lhe dizer:

- Olá menina, espero que esteja melhor hoje. Pode me chamar de Yamashiro. Sou um dos policiais que enfrentou o bandido ontem.

Sandhye:

- Não poderia esquece-lo. Obrigada. - diz a garota sentada no outro sofá.

Yamashiro não se sente à vontade de ter que fazer interrogatórios com uma garota tão jovem, mas sabe que seu trabalho é esse. Diz, pigarreando antes:

- Certo... Sandhye, sabemos que houve esse inexplicável incidente com o surgimento de Norou Trigger, que havia morrido... mas sabemos que junto com esse, houve outro evento estranho. A luz que vimos lá.

Sandhye desconversa, meio sem graça:

- Não me lembro! Quando?

Yamashiro, sabendo que ela mente, diz:

- Sei que você foi a mais afetada por ela. Por favor, não complique meu trabalho! - pede, mantendo a calma.

Sandhye:

- Ah, sim, mas eu só vi a luz e me assustei. Não vimos nada, Yamashiro; falo sério!

- Não foi isso que suas colegas disseram.

Sandhye pensa com raiva:

- Ah, essas meninas fofoqueiras! Eu vou costurar a boca dessas garotas! - e diz - Não sei, se falei alguma coisa pra elas, estava delirando, sei lá... fiquei assim fora de mim com aquela luz.

O policial fica entristecido com a resistência da moça e lhe mostra uma pasta, na qual quando abre, revela fotos de Lucy, Marine e Anne.

- Estas são Lucy Shidou, Marine Ryuuzaki e Anne Hououji. Três dias antes elas desapareceram naquele mesmo local, com uma luz semelhante àquela. Você sabe algo sobre elas?

Sandhye fica mais nervosa e começa a transpirar de medo. Sua mente lembra das frases ditas pelas garotas durante a tentativa de convocação.

- Eu me chamo Lucy.

- E eu Marine, como vai?

- E eu sou Anne. Olá!

A garota levanta-se num salto e diz, totalmente assustada, mas com um sorriso amarelo:

- Olha só! Já tá na hora da aula! Me desculpe, senhor Yamashiro. Depois a gente conversa!

A jovem vai para a porta e sai de casa correndo pela calçada, extremamente apressada.

Bem à frente do castelo, Xarigan apresenta-se com uma ira incontrolável, porem ele não ataca os oponentes fisicamente, mas suas palavras soam com imensa raiva:

- Raptaram o núcleo de Zefir? - o homem crava a espada no solo como uma descarga de fúria e continua, apontando o dedo em riste para os que estão à frente do monumental castelo de cristal - Malditas sejam essas gerações recentes que estão responsáveis pela existência de nossa terra! Vocês não tem estrutura mental para essa missão! Seus idiotas negligentes! Estão condenando nossa Zefir para um abismo sem fim!

Shurato irritado:

- Xingar não adianta nada! Pára de ficar gritando e cai fora, que todos nós estamos com problemas! Não precisamos de mais um!

O povo atrás de Xarigan ergue suas armas, reclamando dos castelões:

- Irresponsáveis!

- Vocês são o mal de Zefir!

- Xarigan será o núcleo!

Máscara da Morte e Ikki não se manifestam. Apenas olham para os castelões, de braços cruzados.

Anne observa Ikki ao lado de Xarigan. Pensa:

- Ele, novamente! Seiya o considerava seu amigo! Mas Seiya fez o que fez, então por que estou surpresa?

- Vamos atacar agora! - berra um aldeão.

- Silêncio! - ordena Xarigan, que olha para os inimigos, com um pouco menos de fúria, mas bem austero e lhes questiona - É possível que o que dizem seja verdade? E se não for? Como posso saber se o núcleo não está aí dentro?

Shurato pensa:

- O que faremos? E se entrarem e descobrirem que todos estão dormindo?

Xarigan ordena:

- Invadam o castelo e procurem o núcleo!

Aquele povaréu emite um som de contentamento vândalo e avança para os portões do castelo.

Anne:

- Escudo do Vento! - a Guerreira cria uma barreira sobre ela, Shurato e a abertura da entrada.

Ikki faz sinal com a cabeça para Máscara da Morte e ambos fazem seus cosmos elevarem-se até uma forte aura os rodear.

Atrás do Cavaleiro de Fênix, parece surgir uma imagem de um pássaro flamejante.

- Ave Fênix! - diz Ikki, juntando suas mãos, fazendo com que essa ave vá em direção a Anne.

O Cavaleiro de Câncer faz um poder dourado lançar-se de suas mãos e envolver o pássaro flamejante, dando-lhe a aparência de vestir um véu dourado.

Anne intensifica seu poder, vendo que o ataque será pesado, porém quando o ataque misto atinge o escudo, ele começa a romper-se para desespero da garota e em segundos o poder dela é desfeito.

Shurato consegue puxar a amiga, evitando que ela seja atingida pelos vestígios do poder inimigo.

Logo o Rei Shura posiciona-se e invoca seu soma para proteger a entrada.

Máscara da Morte ameaça ir contra o oponente, mas Xarigan lhe põe a mão no ombro:

- Mas o senhor sabe que tenho pessoas para encontrar lá dentro. - reclama o Cavaleiro Dourado.

Xarigan:

- Espere! Não vá agora, por favor! Deixe que eles vão!

Máscara da Morte acalma-se:

- Só porque você me pede. Mais ninguém no mundo eu obedeceria, num momento como este.

Xarigan pega sua espada e aproxima-se de Shurato e num golpe veloz tenta atingi-lo, mas ele defende-se e os dois começam a medir forças com as armas.

Enquanto isso, vários aldeões armados conseguem invadir o castelo.

Anne usa seu poder do vento mas não consegue impedir a entrada de muitos, que já entram esperando um conflito lá dentro, com gritos bárbaros.

No salão de Clef, Marine sente-se assustada e comenta:

- Clef, está ouvindo? São passos e Berros! Muitos! Já invadiram!

Clef preocupado:

- Sim, Marine. - Clef levanta o cetro e uma barreira mágica surge sobre a porta de acesso ao salão, no exato instante que um bando de homens chega ali. - Nós estamos salvos, mas e os outros? - diz o guru nervoso.

Quase numa sincronia perfeita, vários grupos de aldeões entram nos quartos dos castelões e dos hospedes.

Inicialmente eles se surpreendem por todos estarem simplesmente dormindo, mas logo vêem nisto uma vantagem interessante e, pegando suas lanças, tocam as pontas nos pescoços de cada um dos dorminhocos.

Lá fora, Shurato, irritado, prepara-se para atacar o chefe da aldeia.

- O poder de...

Xarigan faz sinal para que ele pare e aponta para o castelo, de onde de quase toda janela surge um dos aldeões sinalizando, indicando ter dominado os inimigos do recinto.

O chefe da aldeia abre um largo sorriso e fala:

- O castelo está sob meu controle.

Shurato e Anne ouvem a notícia abismados. Não sabem o que poderiam falar.

Um dos aldeões volta até o portão do castelo:

- Chefe Xarigan, os castelões estão sob efeito de algum sonífero, eu acho.

Xarigan:

- O núcleo? Onde está? Alguém com a tiara?

Aldeão:

- Não. O único que não está sob nosso poder é o sacerdote e uma Guerreira Mágica. Mas o núcleo não vimos no castelo.

Xarigan intrigado:

- Não viram... - volta-se para Anne e Shurato - ...vocês sabiam que este povo sofreu pela negligência de Esmeralda! E essa é a chance que eles têm e eu tenho de me vingar do castelo.

Shurato:

- Ora seu...!

Xarigan:

- Porém, para que promover um massacre sem sentido como o que houve com eles? Eles não são assassinos e eu também não! - grita com veemência Xarigan - Apesar do que vocês falam de mim! - ele abranda-se - Ambos queremos o núcleo e vocês precisam de minha ajuda e eu a de vocês.

Anne curiosa:

- O que quer dizer?

Xarigan:

- Eu posso solucionar o problema de ir à lua, mas eu farei parte do grupo que viajará com vocês.

Shurato e Anne olham-se entre si. Não sabem o que responder, se aceitam a proposta ou não.

Xarigan, pela demora dos dois, resolve falar:

- Eu preciso esperar uma resposta? Acho que não. Vocês não têm escolha - volta-se para os aldeões que ficaram do lado de fora e ordena - Quero que vocês vão buscar... vocês sabem o que.

- Sim, senhor! - diz um grupo de aldeões ao mesmo tempo, e correm em direção à escuridão da floresta, acendendo rústicas tochas para guiarem-se na mata.

No colégio, na sala de aula a professora diz à Sandhye, que está com a cabeça abaixada, sentada na carteira.

- Não precisava deixar a mochila em casa, Sandhye. Sei que pelo que passou ontem, não tinha condições de fazer o dever de casa.

Sandhye, sem levantar:

- Eu até fiz, professora. Foi bom para esquecer o problema. Acontece que esqueci a mochila em casa mesmo.

Uma colega lhe oferece umas folhas em branco, retiradas de seu caderno:

- Quer copiar a matéria de hoje aqui? Depois você passa para o seu caderno.

Sandhye recebe as folhas:

- Obrigada. - Discretamente ela olha para o pequeno bolso de sua saia onde está um rolo de filme fotográfico.

O castelo acorda numa situação nada agradável, ainda sofrendo o cerco de Xarigan.

Os aldeões vão deixando o castelo com o chamado de Xarigan, reunindo-os do lado de fora.

Os hóspedes e castelões finalmente voltam a acordar. Alguns deles saem para fora do portão para procurar entender a situação.

Shurato indaga a Rafaga:

- Vocês estão bem?

Rafaga:

- Acordar com uma lança no pescoço não é muito bom, se é que não sabe.

Ikki, com ar aborrecido, para Xarigan:

- Já estão acordados! Você teve muito tempo para eliminar quem quisesse. Agora que acordaram, jamais conseguirá!

Xarigan o olha de soslaio:

- Você tem muita sede de sangue! Às vezes devemos nos unir ao inimigo numa batalha, para posteriormente vencer a guerra.

- Ikki! - berra Hyoga, vendo-o de longe - Você está do lado deles?

Seiya junto de Cisne, comenta:

- É, Hyoga... nosso amigo voltou a ser o velho Ikki da Ilha da Rainha da Morte.

Yusuke, longe, olhando impressionado pra M.M.:

- Caramba! Esse cara não já tava ferrado?

Kurama comenta:

- Já estou cansado de me surpreender neste mundo, amigo.

Rafaga:

- Digam, o que devemos fazer? O que ainda querem aqui?

Xarigan volta-se para trás e olha para a floresta abaixo da ilha voadora.

Entre a folhagem, uns pequenos brilhos se dão temporariamente, como que algo metálico sob a fraca luz das tochas.

O barulho de homens atiçando animais de carga são ouvidos e logo na clareira da floresta mais próxima à ilha flutuante, pode-se ver duas gigantescas criaturas de Zefir, em forma de focas, com cristas coloridas sobre a cabeça, que surgem, carregando uma espécie de carroça bem grande, e um relâmpago clareia o céu por um instante, revelando em detalhes sobre a carroça, uma nave de pequeno porte, de Autozan.

Anne, surpresa, assim como os demais:

- Uma nave de Autozan!

Xarigan:

- Autozan, sim. Quando vocês todos do castelo permitiram que esses alienígenas ocupassem nosso mundo, nossa aldeia contribuiu para que eles mudassem de idéia, com pequenos prejuízos.

Clef olha na alta janela, pensando:

- Esta nave é nossa esperança, talvez.

Xarigan continua:

- Nós temos essa nave - diz, batendo na lataria do veículo - porém ela está quebrada e não conhecemos essa tecnologia. Alguém entre vocês pode conserta-la?

O silêncio toma conta por uns instantes, mas logo Kurama aproxima-se:

- Posso tentar. Não conheço esta tecnologia, mas acredito que posso fazer algo.

Anne:

- Kurama, eu posso te ajudar a decifrar.

Kurama:

- Toda ajuda é bem vinda, minha amiga.

Xarigan:

- Muito bom saber que vocês têm algum talento útil. Não precisam começar agora. Vão alimentar-se e voltem! Precisam estar em condições de raciocínio.

Ikki comenta:

- É muita facilidade! Você é muito mole, Xarigan!

Xarigan, irritado, fala com o Cavaleiro:

- Comece uma confusão com eles agora e eu os ajudarei a derrotar você.

Ikki nada responde.

Anne:

- Não, eu não estou com fome; eu preciso ajudar.

Kurama:

- Eu também não quero perder tempo.

Na Terra, em Tóquio, a quase quarta Guerreira Mágica chega numa pequena loja de revelações fotográficas, entregando um papel para trocar pelo envelope com as fotos.

A balconista logo lhe trás as revelações num pacote. Sandhye olha um pouco com receio, e começa a abrir o envelope.

- Oba! As fotos de ontem! - chega gritando uma amiga.

Sandhye nem sabe onde esconder o pacote, toda confusa:

- Ah, sim... não...! É... é isso.

A amiga chega logo, tomando o pacote, sorrindo:

- Deixa eu ver. Você bateu a foto que te pedi?

A garota vai metendo a mão no pacote, quando a outra intervém, agarrando o objeto.

- Calma! Que pressa! Depois eu te mostro! - diz Sandhye, puxando o pacote da mão da outra.

- Deixa Sandhye, deixa! - pede a outra garota, sem solta-lo.

Elas puxam o pacote de um lado a outro, até que ele se rasga no meio, derrubando as fotos no chão.

Logo a garota enxerida olha as fotografias, catando-as no chão:

- Cadê? Cadê? Ah... tá aqui!

Ela pega a foto que procurava e sua expressão começa a mudar e diz, aborrecida:

- Sandhye, o que você fez nesta foto? O que é isso?

Sandhye, sem saber como explicar:

- Eu? Eu... não sei... é...

A amiga mostra-lhe a foto em que ela e a colega aparecem, quase toda negra, pois esta havia queimado.

Com uma risadinha, Sandhye diz:

- Queimou, né? Desculpe.

Desanimada, a garota sai da loja, reclamando:

- Puxa! Que fiasco!

Sandhye fica aliviada.

A balconista aproxima-se e diz:

- Você teve sorte. Saiu uma foto a mais no seu filme.

Sandhye, então, olha uma fotografia emborcada no piso e com seus pequenos dedos a desvira no chão. A imagem lhe faz arregalar os olhos.

Na foto aparecem as três Guerreiras Mágicas, Clef e quase todo o restante que o ajudou no momento da convocação falha dela.

- Serão eles? - indaga a si mesma, olhando aquela fotografia, com a maior surpresa que já tivera em sua vida.

Na agora tumultuada terra de Zefir, horas se passaram. O grupo de Xarigan praticamente nem se move para auxiliar no conserto da espaçonave, enquanto, os outros, como Anne, olha já com a vista cansada um tipo de tela de cristal quadrada com tela plana, na nave de Autozan, onde algumas figuras da própria nave aparecem, com imagens digitais indicando as suas partes.

Enquanto isso, Kurama olha os painéis de controle, perscrutando cada caracter estranho ali encontrado.

- Suponho que este botão controla a propulsão do motor - grita - Seiya! Empurre mais para a direita essa peça!

Abaixo da nave, dando uma de mecânico sob as ordens de Kurama, Seiya já bem suado empurra uma peça triangular acima dele girando-a, e um pouco de uma espécie de óleo escuro derrama-se em seu rosto, mas ele não reclama.

Kuwabara, ao lado de Caldina, assistindo comenta:

- Isto aqui tá ficando um pouco frio. Não era para o dia já ter amanhecido?

Caldina:

- Era para já estar dia há algumas horas. Mas hoje não teremos manhã. Zefir está em crise. Não sei dizer quando veremos o sol novamente. É sempre assim.

Kwabara:

- Ah, é? A coisa tá ficando feia mesmo!

Xarigan está recostado na nave, olhando para os céus:

- Novamente a escuridão sobre Zefir! Mas eu darei a paz a esta terra.

Repentinamente o chefe da aldeia afasta-se da nave, num salto, assim como muitos dos aldeões que se apoiavam nela. O veículo emitira um alto som de motor.

Kurama sorri com o trabalho cumprido:

- Conseguimos!

Xarigan também sorri e fala:

- Conseguiram.

Enquanto isso, num lugar altamente tecnológico, com cidadãos vestindo roupas totalmente diferentes das de Zefir, ou mesmo da Terra, onde as construções são de uma arquitetura interessante, padronizada, mas com beleza, contrastando com o ambiente silvestre ao redor da cidade.

Num determinado ponto dessa cidade, num lugar bem grande que lembra um estádio, mas que, na verdade, recebe as naves de Autozan.

A frota que ajudara Lantis agora vai pousando suas naves uma a uma, verticalmente no local.

Numa das naves, ainda em processo de aterrissagem, Lantis observa o mundo exterior pela transparência do vidro de uma janela.

Aproxima-se dele o então aliado Hiei, que lhe pergunta:

- Como é? Quanto tempo ainda vão levar pra me mandarem pra Terra?

Lantis:

- Em pouco tempo, eu garanto. Eles vão descobrir uma rota para a Terra e lhe enviarão numa nave.

Hiei:

- É bom que não demorem! Não quero ficar perdendo mais tempo como aquele bando de idiotas!

Lantis entrega um aparelho estranho, com o formato de um tubo e alguns botões triângulares ao redor, para Hiei.

- Para que isto? - questiona o demônio.

Lantis:

- Isto vai te fazer ter um pouco mais de vontade de esperar.

Hiei o olha desconfiado, mas nada diz.

Próximo à ilha flutuante do castelo de cristal, os tripulantes embarcam na nave trazida por Xarigan.

Lá dentro estão Yusuke, Hyoga, Kurama e Marine, que está à porta, falando para Anne:

- Pode deixar Anne; agora é minha vez e vou falar com Lucy. Se ela quiser voltar, a gente a traz, mas se ela quiser ficar com Lantis eu desejo felicidades a ela.

Anne:

- Boa sorte, Marine.

Xarigan agora fica junto à porta e diz aos castelões:

- Estamos nesta aliança temporária até resgatarmos o núcleo de Zefir.

Rafaga em frente a nave pergunta:

- No momento que encontrar, o que fará?

Xarigan irônico:

- Não sei. Vou pensar, ainda.

O chefe da aldeia gesticula para chamar a atenção de seu povo, ordenando:

- Ouçam! Durante a minha ausência, é a ele quem devem seguir! - apontando para Máscara da Morte e lhe afirmando - Sei que agirá com sabedoria.

Xarigan entra na nave e a porta automática da nave fecha-se, logo disparando o som do motor.

Dentro do veículo Yusuke indaga:

- Aí Kurama, sabe mesmo mexer nesta lata? Cuidado pra não ejetar a gente no espaço, valeu?

Kurama:

- Você me conhece, Yusuke.

Yusuke:

- Pensei que conhecia, mas depois da mancada na charada do Landover... sei não...!

Os motores são postos para funcionar. Finalmente um raio amarelo é emitido pelas turbinas viradas para baixo da nave, impulsionando-a para cima e, em alguns segundos, as turbinas posicionam-se para trás da nave e fazem-na disparar para a frente, logo subindo mais, até sumir nas nuvens escuras do céu.

Um silêncio meio sinistro vem após a partida da espaçonave.

Os aldeões comandados por Máscara da Morte ficam apenas aguardando alguma ordem, enquanto os castelões e os hospedes os observam em alerta.

De repente um aldeão cai ao chão, colocando a mão no rosto, gritando:

- Aaai! Ele me socou!

Ele está bem à frente de Seiya, que olha para suas próprias mãos, duvidando do que o homem havia falado.

Ikki:

- Então você quer romper a trégua, Seiya?

Seiya:

- Do que esse cara está falando? Eu não bati em ninguém! Ele está mentindo!

Máscara da Morte aproxima-se do homem caído e olha o seu rosto: um homem com cabelos louros e duas longas mechas finas e ruivas na sua franja, porém nenhum hematoma no rosto.

Outro aldeão aproxima-se de Máscara da Morte e diz:

- Chefe, este homem não é da aldeia! Nunca o vi antes!

Máscara da Morte, sussurrando para si mesmo:

- E o que importa? Eu também não o conheço, mas gostei da idéia.

O chefe provisório da aldeia ordena:

- Eles nos atacaram! Vamos ataca-los também!

- O que? - berram quase todos os castelões e hóspedes que estavam ali fora.

Ikki, sorrindo com malignidade:

- Muito bem. Morram todos vocês! Cúmplices de Esmeralda!

Com sua alma inflamada no cosmo, Fênix avança.

O Cavaleiro de Câncer também acelera seus passos contra os oponentes.

- Saiam do caminho! Preciso encontrar alguém! - diz, atacando com seu soco energizado, o primeiro à sua frente: o Rei Shura que defende-se com sua arma o quando pode.

Atrás dele, os aldeões avançam novamente. O rapaz louro que havia infiltrado-se entre os aldeões, levanta-se em meio ao tumulto e olha com alegria para o conflito que se inicia e pensa:

- Será que não conseguiram me ver ainda Kurama e Kuwabara? Vocês já se esqueceram de Suzako? Não se preocupem. Desta vez jamais me esquecerão!

Aproveitando a confiança de Xarigan e sua ausência, Máscara da Morte usa a aldeia para atacar o castelo, com o intuito de realizar sua obsessão e ainda com a ajuda do poderoso antigo inimigo Ikki, o qual também busca seu próprio objetivo insano.


	15. Amores Perdidos

**DATA- MAIO DE 2001**

**Last Land**

**Quarto Dia - Em Prol do Núcleo**

**Capítulo 15 - Amores Perdidos**

As paredes de fora do castelo entram em radiante dourado, na verdade da qual reflete do cosmo do Cavaleiro de Ouro contra o somma dourado de Shurato. Os dois defrontam suas forças com toda a capacidade que possuem.

Nesse instante Máscara da Morte leva uma vantagem sobre Shurato, quando lhe dispara uma saraivada de golpes manuais, que causam rachaduras na armadura do Leão Branco do Rei Shura.

Shurato porém, cessa o golpe do Cavaleiro, atingindo-lhe o braço com sua arma e logo após, apelando para seu tantra:

- NAUMAK SANMANDA BODANAN ABILAUKEN SOWAKA! - e invoca - o poder imbatível de SHURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

A magia com cabeça de leão atinge Máscara da Morte, pois não havia tempo de fuga, mas ele colocou seus dois antebraços à frente e evitou o ataque direto, sendo apenas arrastado para trás, por aquela força.

Máscara da Morte fica muito furioso:

- Você não vai me impedir de entrar! Maldito!

Ele invoca um cosmo ainda mais alto, que assusta o Rei Shura.

Neste ínterim, não tão preocupado em entrar, o Cavaleiro de Fênix contenta-se em colocar-se à frente do ex-amigo Seiya.

- Ikki, você está obsecado com esta idéia maluca da Esmeralda! Como você tem tanta certeza de que era a sua Esmeralda?

Ikki furioso:

- Máscara da Morte, Jamian, Afrodite! Todos apareceram aqui vivos! Não há o que questionar, Seiya! Você sabe o que isso significa para mim!

E o Cavaleiro invoca seu cosmo com uma aura imensa ao seu redor.

- Chega, Ikki! Se você quer um confronto, você terá.

Seiya também invoca seu cosmo de maneira absurda e uma imagem de um Pégaso pode ser vista em sua aura, bem como de um Fênix na aura de Ikki.

- Acha que me vencerá, Seiya? - indaga o Cavaleiro de Fênix.

- Há muito tempo meu poder não é mais inferior ao seu, Ikki. Pelo contrário, você sabe quantos já venci. - responde o outro.

Kuwabara tenta aproximar-se e apartar a briga:

- Ei! Que você tá fazendo, Ikki? Vocês eram amigos!

- Sou amigo de mim mesmo! - protesta Fênix, e logo após ataca os dois ao mesmo tempo - Ave Fênix! - e envolve-os num cobertor de chamas.

Ali próximo Anne esforça-se ao máximo para impedir que os aldeões entrem, e ao mesmo tempo não quer feri-los, vira-se a todo instante em várias direções, atirando línguas de ar que envolvem o corpo dos aldeões como uma longa corda, deixando-os imobilizados.

Askot invoca sem parar suas criaturas. Especificamente invoca criaturas com corpo humano e cabeças de águia, que colocam-se como uma barreira humana, dando a mão um ao outro, impedindo a passagem de alguns aldeões.

Caldina usa a magia que é lançada de seus brincos, enquanto dança e faz com que outros atacantes caiam dormindo uns por cima dos outros.

Em meio àquela vantagem dos castelões, Suzako observa, aborrecido e levantando uma mão pra o ar, invoca:

- Trovão das Trevas!

Com um forte estrondo ensurdecedor um raio vem do céu e atinge diretamente a mão de Suzako e logo a energia acumula-se, transformando-se numa bola energética na palma da mão do demônio que a arremessa com extrema velocidade contra Caldina, que não esperava por aquilo e sendo atingida, leva um enorme choque, que a faz cair inconsciente.

Suzako chega ali perto e instiga os aldeões que voltam a acordar, pois o poder de Caldina fôra cortado no momento que ela desmaiou:

- Vamos, molezas! Levantem-se e ataquem todos do castelo!

Mesmo atordoados, os homens obedecem os berros de Suzako, voltando a pegar suas lanças e até mesmo pedras e vão ao combate.

Na longínqua lua de Zefir, Lucy está de pé no quarto em que a haviam deixado. Ela ficara durante horas sem saber o que fazer, e neste momento não é diferente. Mas ela quer apenas movimentar-se. Não agüenta mais ficar parada. E fica surpresa ao ver a porta do quarto abrir-se, logo que se aproxima.

- Não estava trancada? - exclama ela.

Lucy então sai corredor afora, andando a passos calmos, mas com o olhar atento.

Ela lembra-se de tempos atrás, quando havia caminhado na nave NSX, onde teve um grande amigo chamado Águia. Ela sente um aperto no peito ao lembrar-se das circunstâncias violentas que levaram seu amigo a falecer.

- Águia... - murmura baixinho, com nostalgia - ...esteja onde estiver hoje, sei que está em paz.

Repentinamente, ela fica apreensiva ao ver uma sala no final do corredor. Ouve barulhinhos lá dentro e caminha até o local e olha apreensivamente, tentando não ser vista.

Encosta-se no canto da parede, porém, quando sua visão capta uma pessoa de costas, com uma capa longa e branca, mechas de cabelos alvos sobre o lenço verde em volta do pescoço, a garota assusta-se, mas abre um sorriso feliz:

- Águia! - berra ela e, alegre, corre em direção dele e logo este vira-se e ela o abraça, chorosa:

- Águia! Você está vivo! Que bom!

- Desculpe... você se enganou. - diz a pessoa que apresenta cor de cabelo e rosto muito semelhantes ao de Águia.

Lucy, surpresa, afasta-se e diz embaraçada:

- Ãhn... desculpe, eu... pensei que...

A pessoa retira o lenço verde do pescoço, revelando um longo cabelo alvo que cai até sua cintura.

- Meu nome é Hawk. Sou uma das maiores comandantes de Autozan. Fico contente que tenha acordado. - diz ela, sorrindo.

- Eu te achei tão parecida com um amigo...!

- Compreendo. Nós de Altozan temos grupos étnicos muito semelhantes e eu era parente próxima do Águia.

- Então você o conhecia?

- Sim. - sorri - Eu dividia sonhos no futuro com ele. Muitos planos para a frente da vida.

Lucy espantada:

- Então você era namorada dele?

A mulher responde:

- Quase casamos.

Lucy:

- Por que quase?

Cortando um pouco o clima, a mulher lhe oferece um doce numa caixa metálica redonda.

- Gostaria de um? É muito bom.

Lucy:

- Não, obrigada. - recusa, educadamente.

A mulher senta-se numa cadeira que praticamente veio até ela automaticamente, correndo por um trilho magnético no piso, e o mesmo acontece com a Guerreira.

- O Águia foi para Zefir e lá morreu. Você sabe disso, não? - fala Hawk, com uma pequena expressão de inconformada no semblante.

- Desculpe a pergunta... é o hábito. - justifica a outra - Mas você ajudou Lantis, porque?

- Mas isto é óbvio demais, menina. Porque ele era amigo do Águia.

- Só por isso? - desconfia Lucy.

A mulher percebe que aqueles olhos escarlates escondem mais sabedoria do que esperava e responde:

- Não. É uma forma de me vingar da decisão tomada por Águia de me abandonar e ir para a guerra...

- Prejudicando Zefir, deixando sem núcleo?

Mais uma vez a mulher se admira com a observação da garota e responde evasivamente.

- Ajudando Lantis.

Lucy sente-se intrigada:

- Se você pretende prejudicar Zefir, seria melhor que tivesse me mantido presa no quarto.

Sempre calma, Hawk responde:

- Por que? Você não me parece uma garota violenta e de que adianta você poder andar livre por aqui, se não sabe usar a tecnologia de Autozan para uma fuga?

Em frente ao castelo.

Depois do poder flamejante de Fenix, Pégaso permanece bem, pois Kazuma colocara-se em sua frente e agora está todo chamuscado e ferido.

- Kazuma? Por que fez isso? - indaga o surpreso Seiya.

Kuwabara, esforçando-se de pé, fala:

- Eu adoro lutas! Adoro lutar com o Yusuke em Tóquio, mas isto aqui que vocês vão fazer é se matar, e não vou permitir uma amizade acabar, assim! Deu pra entender? - exclama.

- Você nem se mantém mais em pé, rapaz! - comenta Ikki, que se aproxima numa corrida e soca o rosto de Kuwabara, que cai direto no solo.

Seiya fica enfurecido:

- Ikki, já estou cheio de ficar tentando fazer você deixar de ser cabeça dura! Se essa é a única linguagem que você entende, então tome! - e ataca- METEORO DE PÉGASO!

O Cavaleiro de Fênix de fato assusta-se com a velocidade dos golpes do oponente,

Defende-se de quase todos com seus braços, mas alguns inevitavelmente escapam e atingem seu abdome e até seu rosto deixando-o bastante impressionado.

Enfim, para fugir dos golpes, Ikki dá um salto alto para trás.

Seiya pára e o observa.

Limpando uma gota de sangue que lhe escorre do nariz, diz Fênix:

- Você está cada vez mais rápido! Confesso que minha superioridade não é assim tão grande.

Ikki invoca seu cosmo novamente, queimando a grama verde ao redor de seus pés.

Seiya também invoca sua força, mostrando a Ikki que seu cosmo não deixa nada a desejar contra o dele.

- GOLPE FANTASMA DE FÊNIX! - grita Ikki, avançando com seu ataque.

Contudo, Seiya consegue amparar o pulso do ex-amigo e diz em tom decepcionado:

- Não acredito que ia usar isto em mim, Ikki, mas eu me defendi! - orgulha-se.

Ikki, com um sorriso irônico:

- Porque eu permiti.

Seiya:

- O quê?

Aproveitando a proximidade, Ikki desfecha um calculado e forte chute no ombro direito de Seiya, produzindo um estalo que o faz sentir muita dor, e quando Pegaso olha, vê que seu ombro está torto, pois fôra desconjuntado.

Pégaso tentar mover o braço mas sente uma dor fisgar seu braço; nervos doem desde a ponta dos dedos até o ombro.

- Argh! Meu braço! - exclama, caindo de joelhos ao chão.

Ikki o observa com sadismo:

- Você consegue ser tão rápido agora, Seiya?

Seiya:

- Você é um covarde! Como foi quando voltamos a nos encontrar na Guerra Galáctica!

Ikki:

- Cala a boca! Tudo o que me importa agora é mostrar que sou mais forte que você! E esmagarei todos os admiradores de Esmeralda!

Inescrupulosamente, o Cavaleiro de Fênix ataca o inimigo já caído:

- AVE FÊNIX! - atingindo o outro de cima para baixo, com suas chamas ardentes.

O poder de Ikki age como se tentasse esmagar Seiya contra o solo. Um buraco começa a formar-se em torno do Cavaleiro de Pégaso, que sofre terrivelmente, enquanto seu corpo estirado recebe o ataque sendo empurrado numa cratera que vai se tornando mais funda.

Mais a frente a luz dourada toma conta da entrada do castelo, mas desta vez somente o cosmo de Máscara da Morte é que supera o somma do oponente.

- Saia do meu caminho! - grita o Cavaleiro, enquanto com sua mão brilhando do cosmo, dispara um raio de energia diretamente no rosto do Rei Shura.

- AAAAAAAAAH! - grita Shurato, que tem o seu elmo de combate despedaçado e logo cai no chão, vencido.

Enfim Máscara da Morte consegue, afobadamente, invadir o castelo. Enquanto corre olha para todos os lados, com grande curiosidade, e uma expressão de raiva. Seus passos ecoam pelo chão e seu cosmo reflete-se nas paredes.

Porém num dos corredores, alguém coloca-se à sua frente. Um homem de cabelos pretos longos com uma armadura esverdeada.

- Shiryu! - exclama Máscara da Morte, que franze o cenho de forma assustadora, com uma expressão de ódio incrível.

Shiryu com seriedade o encara:

- Queria me enfrentar, Máscara da Morte? Eis a sua chance! Agora temos uma razão para lutar.

Máscara da Morte sorri com ironia:

- Shiryu! Então vamos lutar! Maldito! Mas saiba que Você nunca viu o Cavaleiro de Câncer como ele está agora! Minha alma está em chamas! Corroendo-se em chamas! - grita e a aura do seu cosmo se alarga mais e mais, fazendo surgir a imagem de um gigantesco caranguejo no ar.

Shiryu porém não se intimida:

- Então lutaremos, Máscara da Morte. E farei de tudo para que este seja nosso último encontro!

O Cavaleiro do Dragão também aumenta seu cosmo, de tal forma que seu cabelo levanta-se e uma imagem de um dragão rodeia o corpo do Cavaleiro e abre a bocarra com os dentes afiados em direção ao caranguejo gigante como numa ameaça.

Uma luta entre dois combatentes que conhecem-se em lutas anteriores inicia-se e ambos trocam golpes variados entre si; seus braços cortam o ar de forma a criar um som ríspido.

Eles porém não conseguem atingir um ao outro. Há apenas o tilintar das armaduras que se chocam a cada defesa.

Num determinado momento, Shiryu e o cavaleiro dourado desfecham um soco no mesmo instante e seus punhos choca-se no ar.

Fissuras surgem no punho da armadura de ambos.

Eles continuam na mesma posição como se disputassem força física, e finalmente Mascara da Morte leva vantagem conseguindo que o braço do oponente vá afastando-se para trás.

Todavia o Cavaleiro de Dragão usa o seu escudo, esbarrando-o contra o braço do inimigo e logo após direcionando-o a atingir o rosto do Cavaleiro de Câncer, fazendo com que se afaste.

- Mesmo assim! Não pretendo perder! Não desta vez! Agora sinta isso! - berra Máscara da Morte, que lhe desfecha mais um soco.

Só que antes de atingi-lo, Shiryu o impede com seu escudo, defendendo-se dos ataques e, quando sente seu punho cerrar com firmeza, ataca o outro:

- Cólera do Dragão!

O golpe do Cavaleiro de Dragão pega o oponente diretamente no pescoço.

O Cavaleiro de Câncer esgazeia os olhos e de boca aberta, babando sangue, cai sentado junto à parede do corredor.

Na imagem dos cosmos, o Dragão chinês parece esmagar o Caranguejo, lançando-o como uma serpente.

- Desista, Máscara da Morte! Nunca vai me derrotar! - diz Shiryu.

Máscara da Morte tosse um pouco e fala:

- Você sempre soube que quem vence o combate é aquele que tem a melhor razão para isso! E desta vez sou eu!

O Cavaleiro Dourado levanta-se rapidamente, como se não estivesse ferido e seu cosmo brilha de forma mais forte, ainda.

Shiryu surpreende-se, volta à posição de luta e pensa:

- Não compreendo. Ele está muito motivado realmente, mas por uma vingança contra mim?

- MALDITO! - berra Máscara da Morte, avançando - Já estou cheio de você, Shiryu! Torna-se uma pedra no meu caminho sempre! Isto vai acabar hoje! - enquanto fala ele tenta desfechar inúmeros socos no adversário que usa seu escudo com eficácia.

Shiryu aflora seu cosmo novamente, enquanto seu punho cerra-se.

Máscara da morte adverte, enquanto ainda tenta socá-lo.

- Não faça isso, Shiryu! Eu estou avisando! Você vai se arrepender!

- Não blefe, Máscara da Morte! - reclama Shiryu, que usa seu poder novamente. - Cólera do Dragão!

Um som de metal quebrando é ouvido.

Máscara da morte apresenta um olhar irônico.

Shiryu encontra-se extremamente assustado.

A armadura do Cavaleiro de Dragão está quebrada na altura do tórax, exatamente no coração e neste buraco está cravada a mão de Máscara da Morte no peito de Shiryu.

- Eu avisei Shiryu! Você usou seu ataque muitas vezes. Eu vi o ponto fraco de seu golpe e agora sinto as pontas dos meus dedos tocarem o seu coração. - diz Máscara da Morte.

Shiryu sente a sensação estranha no seu tórax e continua perplexo.

- Basta eu fechar a mão e seu coração será esmagado, Shiryu. - diz Máscara da Morte.

O outro nada responde.

Máscara da Morte:

- Eu o sinto pulsar na minha mão muito acelerado. Você está com medo? Claro que está!

A imagem do cosmo do caranguejo gigante tem sua garra no pescoço do Dragão do cosmo de Shiryu.

- Ser bom ou ser mau não decide o vencedor, Shiryu, o que traz a vitória é a motivação de cada um.

O Cavaleiro de Ouro empurra Shiryu, que cai com o enorme rombo no peito, sangrando.

Máscara da Morte, com a mão vermelha, diz:

- Para que te mandar para o Yomotsu ou mesmo te matar simplesmente? O que eu queria era derrotá-lo e aí está. Vivo e vencido. É bem mais divertido de ver.

Shiryu:

- Por que essa piedade? Isso não é coisa sua!

Máscara da Morte ironiza:

- Piedade? Eu estou te fazendo viver derrotado e me chama de piedoso? Seu orgulho não vale nada, Shiryu! Além disso eu não entrei no castelo para lutar com você. Isto foi uma ocasião secundária.

- O que? - exclama Shiryu.

Máscara da Morte corre pelo corredor adentro, sem dar maiores detalhes para o inimigo.

O cavaleiro de Dragão com o peito esvaindo seu sangue pensa enquanto olha pra o teto:

- Fui derrotado por Máscara da Morte! Perdão Mestre! Eu deixei que ele atacasse o ponto fraco que você me alertou tantas vezes. Eu vacilei e paguei caro. Perdão.

Ele então fecha os olhos inconsciente.

Na Terra, Sandhye, após o dia letivo, aproxima-se de sua casa, mas da outra calçada, e observa que a viatura policial não está mais lá.

Ela sente-se aliviada e atravessa a rua para entrar em sua casa, porém, repentinamente, ao pisar na outra calçada, um enorme carro, como uma limousine, passa rente ao meio-fio, bem devagar.

Sandhye vira-se para o carro e fica surpresa com o tamanho do automóvel, assim como com o polimento de sua negrura, que reflete o rosto espantado da garota.

O automóvel pára em frente à sua casa e logo o motorista desce dele, indo abrir a porta para um casal, que sai pela porta traseira.

O homem de aparência refinada, diz à garota:

- Você é a Sandhye Ohkawa?

A garota fica assustada por tudo que vinha passando ultimamente e não hesita em correr para dentro de casa, batendo a porta atrás de si.

A mãe, que estava espanando a sala lhe pergunta:

- Que é isso, filha?

Sandhye trancando a porta:

- É mais gente vindo atrás de mim, mãe!

A campainha toca.

A mãe da garota aproxima-se da porta da casa e, olhando pelo olho mágico, vê o distinto casal.

A mulher do casal fala agora:

- Por favor, precisamos falar com Sandhye. Desculpem... conseguimos o endereço de vocês com a Polícia.

- Não abre a porta, mãe! - exclama a menina.

A mãe de Sandhye não entende tanto pavor da filha. O marido do casal agora fala:

- Por favor, só queremos conversar. Somos o senhor e senhora Ryuzaki, pais de uma menina que sumiu na Torre.

A mãe de Sandhye se preocupa:

- Mas filha, melhor eu atende-los.

- Não abre a porta, mãe! - exclama a garota, novamente.

O casal fica entristecido e a esposa volta a falar:

- Ouçam, nós estamos muito preocupados com nossa filha e com as amigas dela! Só queremos ajuda!

- Não abre a porta, mãe! - repete, apavorada a garota.

- Mas Sandhye... - tenta falar a mãe, tristonha.

O marido volta a pedir:

- Se para que nos ajude for preciso uma recompensa, estamos dispostos a pagar. Nós somos muito ricos.

- Abre a porta, mãe! - diz agora a garota, com os olhos brilhando de interesse.

A mãe não gosta da atitude da filha, mas abre a porta, permitindo a entrada do refinado casal.

A mãe de Marine logo aproxima-se de Sandhye e diz, muito nervosa:

- Menina, por favor, se você sabe algo da minha filha, diga, por favor!

Sandhye fica muda por uns instantes, sem saber o que dizer.

No espaço, na órbita de Zefir, no cenário do espaço estrelado, a nave de Altozan arrumada pelos amigos, aproxima-se da Lua, que torna-se cada vez maior no visor da nave.

Kurama, que praticamente dirige sozinho, de repente começa a digitar inúmeros comandos no painel, quase como que desesperadamente:

- Kurama, que foi? Tá com problema? - diz Urameshi

Kurama:

- Não, Yusuke, isto é pra evitar um problema. Eu estou tentando mudar o número código da nave. Senão, quando formos analisados ao chegar em Altozan descobrirão que esta nave está quebrada em Zefir e irão saber que é um forasteiro. Ah, provavelmente vão manter contato visual conosco da tripulação. - E o que isso quer dizer? - indaga Urameshi.

- Que quando virem nossas roupas, saberão que não somos de Altozan! - responde Kurama.

Marine abrindo uma espécie de armário eletrônico na parede, que move suas portas e revela um grande número de roupas de Autozan.

- Olha, não vamos ter problemas! Tem um monte de roupas deles aqui!

Ela pega a pilha de peças de roupas e vai distribuindo de mão em mão.

Entrega para Hyoga e fala:

- Só que vai ter que tirar sua armadura.

- Não tem problema. - afirma

Entrega para Xarigan e Yusuke:

Xarigan comenta:

- O que não faço por Zefir...!

Logo, cada um sai de uma cabina de dentro da nave. Marine sai deslumbrada com sua roupa, um típico traje feminino de Altozan, em tom esverdeado.

- Que graça que ficou essa roupa! Ai, que linda! Vou levar pra casa, depois!

Kurama sai, trajando sua roupa, que o coube perfeitamente.

- É interessante isto aqui! - Nossa! Você ficou um gatinho nessa roupa! - elogia Marine.

Kurama fica encabulado e pousa a mão na cabeça:

- Sério? Obrigado.

Surge então Hyoga com a roupa perfeita nele, carregando a armadura de Cisne, montada embaixo do braço.

- Você achou isso aí dentro? - pergunta a garota.

Hyoga:

- Não, isto é uma armadura. Quando ela não está no corpo toma a forma da representação da constelação.

- Dá até pra usar como enfeite na sua sala, fica linda! - comenta Marine.

- É, pode ser. - diz Cisne meio sem graça.

Sai então de outra cabina, Xarigan com uma roupa que ficara pequena demais pra ele. A camisa deixa o umbigo à mostra, a manga vai até o cotovelo e a calça parece muito uma bermuda. Os outros três ficam pasmos, com a imagem ridícula.

Xarigan tenta ser imponente mesmo assim.

- Não riam... por favor!

- Tudo bem, mas quando o Yusuke ver...

- Ver o que? - grita Yusuke da cabina - Não posso achar graça de ninguém se eu também tô ridículo.

Agora Urameshi sai da cabina por sua vez e, no caso contrário de Xarigan, ele está com a roupa tão grande e folgada, que as mangas da camisa escondem suas mãos, sobrando meio metro de tecido pendurada; os sapatos estão dentro da calça e a bainha arrasta-se no chão como um véu de noiva, fora a camisa que os joelhos, parecendo uma saia.

Marine não resiste e começa a rir:

- Ah, Ah, Ah, que ridículo!

- Não caçoa não, garota! Não tô pior que o modelito de verão de Xarigan - reclama Yusuke - Nem soube escolher os tamanhos certos, sua garota burra!

Marine se irrita:

- De novo me xingando, seu moleque malcriado! Claro que não pude escolher! Só tem essas aí!

- Você fez isso pra me fazer de palhaço! Pensa que sou otário que nem você?

Marine responde a grosseria, não com palavras, mas marcando os cinco dedos no rosto de Uramesh, derrubando-o com o tapa.

- Foi de propósito mesmo. - murmura Marine.

- Aqui é da central de recepção. O que está acontecendo por aí? - diz uma voz.

Kurama olha para o visor e percebe o rosto de um homem de Altozan e, quase sem jeito pela situação em que foram vistos, fala:

- Não, tudo bem! Gostaríamos de aterrissar.

- Aguarde. Estou recebendo o número código de sua nave. - diz o homem, que olha o pessoal da nave numa central de comando numa pequena tela, enquanto num display ao lado aparece o número.

- Tem um problema. - avisa o homem.

- Qual? - indaga Kurama.

- Informarei o estado lamentável do uniforme daqueles dois tripulantes.

- Está bem. - concorda Kurama, aliviado.

O visor se desliga e todos sentem-se menos tensos.

No Castelo.

Mesmo após a tão esperada luta do Cavaleiro de câncer que, finalmente, conseguiu vingar-se de Shiryu, não parece ter reduzido a ansiedade em Máscara da Morte. Pelo contrário, ele está ainda mais afobado. Seus passos no castelo expressam uma angústia incrível. Sobe mais alguns lances de escadarias, as quais nem se comparam com as gigantescas que tem no santuário da Grécia.

Ele não sabe bem por onde ir; pega o primeiro corredor que lhe aparece no caminho.

Passa por cada quarto, olhando para seu interior e encontrando uns arrumados porem vazios e outros todos desarrumados e também vazios, de acordo com seus respectivos hóspedes.

Até que vê à distância uma entrada para um grande salão e dirige-se para lá. Porém, antes que entre, duas pessoas saem do salão e vêm na sua direção, armados contra o invasor.

- Não vai passar daqui, invasor! - ameaça Rafaga.

Máscara da Morte fica imensamente surpreso e diz em um tom cordial:

- Nem acredito! É Rafaga! - vira-se para a outra e diz - Sierra! Como eu queria vê-los!

Priscila surpresa:

- Não sou Sierra, sou Priscila.

Máscara da Morte cordial:

- Não consegue me enganar. Eu sempre soube distinguir você da sua irmã, sem precisar ver a marca de nascença.

Máscara da Morte aproxima-se para colocar a mão no ombro dela, mas esta o afasta, dizendo espantada, mas encabulada:

- Não! Afaste-se!

Rafaga estupefato:

- Como nos conhecia e sabe destas coisas? Quem é você?

Máscara da Morte com um olhar surpreso, diz:

- Como não se Lembra? E nossas brincadeiras de espadachim no pátio do castelo? Que você sempre levava vantagem?

Rafaga fica quase em estado de choque:

- Você é Abner! Não pode ser! Pensei que tivesse morrido!

Abner ou Máscara da Morte responde:

- Pode-se dizer que sim. Eu estive morto por muitos anos, pois não me lembrava do meu passado da infância em Zefir. Vivi sem saber meu nome, mas quando vim para cá lembrei de tudo, e principalmente de você, Sierra. Eu vim aqui para ver vocês.

Priscila(Sierra) fica emocionada e seus olhos brilham umedecidos pelas lembranças que lhe vêm à mente neste instante:

Abner e Sierra crianças correm por um jardim florido, dando risadas, até que alguém aparece à beira do jardim gritando:

- Crianças travessas! Eu já falei pra não fazerem isso! - berra Guru Clef, apesar de sua voz calma não servir para um bom sermão.

Sierra lembra-se também de receber um colar de flores que é posto no seu pescoço por Abner, que diz:

- Viu? Aprendi a fazer só pra dar um pra você.

Rafaga, ainda incrédulo:

- É difícil acreditar que seja você. Lembra-se de certa ocasião, quando voltamos todo cobertos de lama do barro do rio próximo do castelo?

Abner sorrindo:

- Claro! Entramos no castelo e deixamos rastros de lama por todo o corredor! Deixou sua mãe muito irritada. Ficamos de castigo por dias!

Rafaga continua:

- E a partir daí criamos um novo costume de fugir escondidos à noite do castelo para ir nadar no rio, e de graça, usar folhas e galhos, fingindo ser criaturas da floresta e dar susto nos aldeões.

Abner completa:

- É. Até o dia que nos pegaram e dessa vez nós apanhamos e ficamos de castigo com o seu pai como vigia. Só que ele também era fã de brincadeiras e passaram a ser três indo nadar no rio à noite.

Rafaga e Abner riem com os fatos de seu passado.

- Que sensação diferente...! Nem sabia mais o que era rir, sem ser por sarcasmo...! - pensa o Cavaleiro.

- Que bom vê-lo novamente, amigo! - diz Rafaga, tocando o ombro do Máscara da Morte.

- O que houve com seus pais e os outros?- pergunta Máscara da Morte.

- Muitos já se foram, outros não moram mais no castelo.

Priscila está com um olhar carinhoso, lembrando-se de seu amigo:

- Faz muito, muito tempo.

Abner aproxima-se dela e a abraça. Ela fica um pouco receosa, mas também retribui o abraço.

- Abner, tive muitas saudades! Todos nós tivemos!- diz ela

- Senti minha alma vazia por décadas, Sierra, e agora vejo que até hoje, desde aquela época, você nunca saiu do meu coração, apesar de que tudo havia saído da minha mente. - diz o Cavaleiro e apertando-a mais forte, continua - Sierra, eu... desde criança ainda a amo... não consegui amar mais ninguém até hoje.

Ela fica um pouco surpresa:

- Abner... eu...

Por incrível que possa parecer, lágrimas começam a brotar nos olhos do Cavaleiro. Ele diz:

- Sierra, como te gosto! Não me diga que não se lembra de cada momento de nossa infância.

Priscila fica um tanto receosa:

- Não, Abner, eu lembro claramente e com muito carinho, mas eu hoje... amo outro.

Máscara da Morte fica chocado e, lentamente, separa-se do abraço.

- Outro? Mas você podia ter acredito que eu estava vivo! Sierra! Por que? Por que?

- Abner, nós éramos crianças! Era coisa de criança! - respondeu ela.

- Mas pra mim não foi. Tornou-se algo incrustrado no meu subconsciente e agora eu sei disso.

- Abner, compreenda ela. Já passou-se muito tempo! Ela não sabia que você vivia. - diz Rafaga.

- Quem é ele? Diga-me!

Ela hesita por um momento e diz:

- É Clef. Eu amo o Guru Clef.

- O que? - surpreende-se Máscara da Morte - Agora entendo o porquê de muita coisa que houve na nossa infância. Quero falar com ele.

Priscila olha para a mão de Máscara da Morte e vê o sangue secando nas unhas:

- Abner, o que andou fazendo? Quem você feriu?

O Cavaleiro fala:

- Acontece que quando eu deixei Zefir, ganhei um outro futuro. Sombrio, destrutivo e impiedoso, neste o qual fui batizado de Máscara da Morte.

Rafaga fica preocupado e saca sua espada novamente:

- O que vai fazer com Clef?

Máscara da Morte:

- Eu quero vê-lo. Não tenho este direito?

Rafaga:

- Não sei se tem. Renda-se! - o espadachim aproxima-se.

O Cavaleiro Dourado, sem muito esforço, lança uma energia de sua mão, que desarma o amigo de infância.

Logo após Abner corre para o salão.

No salão do sacerdote de Zefir, Clef, em expectativa um tanto preocupado, aguarda a chegada do Cavaleiro e ao vê-lo pondo os pés dentro do local, o Guru estende os braços e diz com olhos brilhantes de emoção:

- Abner, senti que era você quando seguiu para este corredor; eu quase não acredito no que vejo na minha frente agora! Mas você está aí... vivo... meu filho! Vem abraçar seu pai.

Máscara da Morte por mais que esteja com a alma petrificada que o destino lhe impusera, seus olhos também se umedecem neste instante, mas contem-se e andando com ar austero em direção ao seu genitor diz:

- Meu pai. Você não teria orgulho de saber o que fiz nesses anos todos desaparecido e eu também não tenho orgulho seu pelas injustiças que cometeu.

Clef espanta-se:

- Filho, eu... não compreendo...!

Priscila e Rafaga chegam ao salão e ficam junto dos dois.

- Não quer compreender, pai. Você percebeu em grupo de quem eu me encontrava? - indaga Abner.

- No de Xarigan, mas eu...

- Claro que ele não me matou! Se não eu estaria do lado dele agora?

Clef:

- Pensei que ele tinha te matado. Naquele dia cheguei ao local, onde uma espécie de energia fazia você desaparecer. Xarigan estava lá.

Máscara da Morte:

- Só Xarigan estava lá?

Clef lembra-se da mulher ali perto, de compridos fios de cabelos avermelhados e a tiara do núcleo na cabeça:

- SEIKIAKKO!

Máscara da Morte:

- Foi ela que me atirou na passagem dimensional! Eu fui parar na Terra, mais precisamente na Itália, sem lembrar do meu passado, mas uma coisa eu tinha na cabeça: que eu era um assassino e sempre o seria.

Clef admirado:

- Abner... e por que você tinha isso em mente? Meu filho?

Máscara da Morte:

- Porque poucos dias antes de Seikiakko me enviar para a Terra, aconteceu um fato.

Abner lembra-se que, quando pequeno estava sentado numa pedra nos campos e olha a mãe de uma criança chegar até ela, desembrulhar um doce e dar com carinho ao filho. Mais adiante outra mãe carrega o bebê nos braços.

- Está um pouco triste hoje. - comenta Seikiakko, que chega e senta-se ao lado dele, na pedra.

- É, tô meio triste porque eu gostaria de saber como é ter uma mãe, como meus colegas.

- Entendo. - diz a, na época, núcleo de Zefir.

Abner pensa um pouco e, com um sorriso inocente e feliz tem uma idéia:

- Senhorita Seikiakko, gostaria de fazer de conta que é minha mãe? Vamos agir como filho e mãe?

Ela fica um pouco surpresa e diz:

- Não, Abner. Não gostaria de fazer isso. Mesmo porque não acho que deve sentir falta de sua mãe.

Abner fica confuso:

- Por que acha isso?

Seikiakko, com um sorriso maquiavélico:

- Porque você matou ela.

A criança fica chocada com a afirmação.

A mulher, vendo isto ainda completa:

- Quer dizer que você não sabia? Pois é, ela não ficou doente como lhe disseram. Pensei que agora que você já está mais crescido, lhes tivessem dito a verdade. Ela morreu no momento em que você nasceu.

Abner treme como se estivesse doente. Seus olhos tremem nas órbitas.

Seikiakko ainda passando-lhe a mão na cabeça, diz com ironia:

- Já nasceu matando alguém. Você é um assassino e tanto, garoto!

A maligna mulher afasta-se com risadinhas irônicas, enquanto Abner fica extremamente nervoso e grita:

- NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOO! NÃÃÃÃÕOOO!

O Cavaleiro termina sua narrativa:

- Passei o resto dos meus dias em Zefir, muito triste, e indo para a Terra, não lembrei do passado, mas tinha na cabeça a sensação de ser uma pessoa doentia e de que jamais podia fugir de um caráter sanguinário.

Clef espantado:

- Não acredito que Seikiakko tenha feito isso.

Máscara da Morte debocha:

- Sei que não acredita. Por isso quando me viu desaparecer, culpou diretamente Xarigan. Só porque aquela maldita mulher disse que foi ele.

Clef:

- Mas Abner... você não é um assassino! Você sabe que não teve culpa de um fato como este da sua mãe.

Abner:

- Hoje eu sei que não tenho culpa mas sou assassino por outras centenas de vidas que eu tirei depois.

Clef triste:

- Meu filho... perdoe-me.

O Guru ajoelha-se diante do Cavaleiro.

Mascara da Morte puxa-o para levanta-lo.

- Não quero meu pai se arrastando pra mim. Por outro lado, você fez algo que não pretendo perdoar.

Clef:

- O que?

Máscara da Morte:

- Você sempre me afastava de Sierra, quando pequeno, lembra-se? Agora eu sei porque. Para que ela quando crescesse se apaixonasse por você.

Clef:

- O que? Isso não era minha intenção!

Máscara da Morte irado:

- Então, qual era?

Clef:

- Você é meu filho, Abner, vai viver tanto quanto eu. Eu tentei lhe criar de forma que um dia quem sabe você se tornasse o núcleo de Zefir, e teríamos mil anos de paz e você deve saber que o núcleo de Zefir não pode ter a atenção desviada pelo amor, por exemplo. Por isso eu o afastava.

Máscara da Morte:

- Então é isto? Por esta terra! A única solução é deixar o núcleo com quem quer ser ele. E este é Xarigan.

Clef:

- Eu devo pedir desculpas a ele.

Máscara da Morte:

- Não adianta. Agora ele quer ser o núcleo de Zefir, seja à força ou não, esta é a solução.

Clef:

- Por que confia tanto nele?

Máscara da Morte:

- Ele me salvou duas vezes. Quando eu era criança e ontem.

Clef triste:

- Filho... não vá contra mim. O núcleo não pode ser tomado, você sabe.

Máscara da Morte responde:

- Mas terá que ser e vou ajudar Xarigan, até que ele consiga isso.

O Cavaleiro ameaça sair dali.

Clef:

- Filho... não vai me dar um abraço?

Abner pára e sem voltar-se, lhe diz:

- Eu não mereço e você também não.

Enfim o Cavaleiro deixa o aposento.

Clef cai de joelhos por fraqueza, mas não física, porém na alma e gotas de lágrimas do sacerdote criam pequeninas poças no piso.

- Não posso crer que meu filho tornou-se um assassino.

Priscila aproxima-se com carinho e pena para ajuda-lo:

- Clef...coitado!

Clef:

- Priscila, é verdade o que ele disse sobre seus sentimentos?

Ela fica um tanto encabulada, sem graça e escondendo os olhos na franja, confirma:

- Sim, Clef, há anos eu sinto isso por você.

Clef:

- Eu percebia, Priscila, mas eu...

Ela interrompe:

- Não diga Clef, eu já me conformei com isso. Sei que não sou correspondida, mas só me permita ficar ao seu lado, Guru Clef, por favor!

O sacerdote comovido diz:

- Não há pessoa que eu queira mais próxima a mim que você. Nem meu filho eu quereria dessa forma que o vimos.

Em algum lugar da nova Autozan, Lucy está com o olhar absorto para o chão, enquanto continua sentada numa cadeira.

Sua mente está num conflito, indecisa.

- Lucy, está aí? Você parece uma estátua! - comenta Hawk, com um sorriso.

Lucy apenas olha para ela.

Chega então à sala, Lantis.

Hawk ao vê-lo, diz à garota:

- Bom, vou deixar o recinto. Creio que vocês têm muito que conversar.

E começa a retirar-se, quando vira-se para outro lado da sala e pergunta:

- E você? Não vai sair?

Ela fez a pergunta a Hiei, que está sentado no chão, num canto quase imperceptível, na sala.

- Claro. - diz ele com ar de aborrecimento e sai, juntamente com a comandante.

Lantis aproxima-se de Lucy e fala:

- Não fique com raiva de mim, Lucy. - pede ele.

Lucy ainda sentada na cadeira, sem virar-se para olha-lo, responde:

- Não posso ficar com raiva de você, Lantis. Eu só não sei dizer se eu queria ou não estar aqui, agora.

Lantis ajoelha-se à frente dela na cadeira e diz:

- Você disse que me ama.

A garota fica encabulada, mas confessa:

- Ah, é... é Lantis, eu o amo, mas Altozan...

Lantis pega sua pequena mão mais uma vez, para falar:

- Lucy, então vamos ficar juntos pra sempre mas não em Altozan! Uma nave está sendo aprontada para partirmos para um outro planeta.

Lucy:

- Outro planeta?

- Sim, chama-se Gaia. É muito semelhante à Zefir, porém possui um pouco mais de tecnologia, graças à influência de Altozan.

Lucy nada responde.

Lantis a olha por um tempo, mas nenhuma palavra é dita por ela.

- Lucy, preciso que me diga que quer ir comigo.

Lucy fica sem saber o que dizer.

- Entendo, talvez você não acredite na minha sinceridade. - volta a falar o irmão de Zagard.

Lantis coloca a mão, tirando uma mecha de cabelos de cima da orelha de Lucy e, olhando para seus olhos escarlates, fala:

- Me perdoe por ser tão introvertido e não ter dito isso a mais tempo... Lucy... eu te amo.

Os olhos dela arregalam-se. Por um lado ela sempre esperou ouvir estas palavras diretamente da sua boca, porém agora, que tem uma prova maior do seu amor, fica ainda mais difícil tomar uma decisão.

Ela entristece e, enquanto seus olhos lacrimejam, comenta chorosa:

- Eu quero ser feliz, Lantis, mas eu não quero que Zefir seja destruída.

Lantis a levanta da cadeira e a abraça com carinho, dizendo:

- Nós teremos nossa vida e Zefir não será destruída. Brafma escolherá outra pessoa. Eu sei que sim.

- Queria tanto que isso acontecesse, Lantis...! - diz chorando.

Lantis olha-a nos olhos novamente:

- Você é uma pessoa única Lucy. Não somente pra mim, mas pra Zefir também. Eu até entendo a sua escolha como núcleo, mas não aceito.

Ele aproxima-se do rosto dela e beija-lhe na testa, quase sussurrando:

- Você merece o amor, Lucy, e eu quero amar você!

Ela esboça um sorriso sob as lágrimas.

Finalmente, tendo acesso aos ares da nova Autozan, o grupo com a nave consertada sobrevoam a cidade.

Ao contrário de Zefir, ver uma nave espacial passar no céu não atrai curiosidade daquele povo que nem esforça-se em levantar a cabeça para olha-la, já que é muito comum acontecer por lá.

Aquela cidade tecnológica chama a atenção dos tripulantes da nave pilotada por Kurama, que disputam um lugar na pequena janela. Com exceção de Xarigan, que permanece no seu lugar, não querendo demonstrar interesse.

Cisne assiste quieto no canto da janela, enquanto Marine e Yusuke se empurram mutuamente em busca de uma visão melhor.

Xarigan:

- Parabéns! Você nos trouxe aos ares do território inimigo, mas onde podemos encontrar o núcleo?

Kurama, ainda comandando diz:

- Lamento, mas terá que ser paciente. Ainda não sei onde estão. Vou tentar rastrear informações das naves que foram a Zefir.

Hyoga:

- E você pode conseguir isso?

Kurama:

- Como me receberam como se fosse parte da frota, possivelmente disponibilizam informações para mim.

Marine, tendo Yusuke arriado, mantendo segura e torcendo sua orelha, pode olhar pela escotilha e diz:

- Que estranho! O que será que querem agora? Tem uns pontos cinzas vindo da cidade pra cá.

Kurama fica preocupado com o comentário.

- Aqui é da central de recepção novamente. - diz o visor voltando a ligar-se e reapresentando a face daquele homem, o qual fala - Atenção invasores! O número de série apresentado por sua nave é falso, tendo se igualado ao número já existente em nossas naves, apesar de ser uma desativada. Mediante essa situação supomos que sejam mal intencionados. Portanto os varreremos de nossos céus!

Yusuke fica irritado:

- Kurama! Vacilou de novo!

O demônio raposa não sabe o que responder.

Aqueles pontos cinza citados por Marine, ao aproximarem-se rodeiam a nave e revelam-se robôs guardas do planeta.

Os tripulantes assustam-se.

Os inúmeros robôs têm formato semelhante a corpos humanos, com exceção de terem emissores antigravidade, onde deviam ficar sua pernas.

Todas essas máquinas levantam seus braços em direção à nave, e suas mãos metálicas entram para dentro dos próprios braços, dando lugar a algo semelhante a canhões, dos quais de dentro dos canos pode-se ver brilhar e este brilho aumentar intensamente, juntamente com um som como um zumbido.

Dentro da nave todos encontram-se nervosos, pois apesar de cada um Ter seu poder particular, não pensaram sobre uma situação com esta, e estão todos naquela nave, a qual, se for destruída levará suas vidas junto.

O sinal de alerta de perigo da nave soa nos ouvidos dos tripulantes.


	16. Estádio Lakatack

**DATA- JULHO DE 2001**

**Last Land**

**Quarto Dia - Em Prol do Núcleo**

**Capítulo 16 - Estádio Lakatack**

Os céus da nova Autozan finalmente chamam a atenção daquele povo, pois é normal verem naves espaciais, mas não naves espaciais cercadas pela frota de robôs da defesa do planeta.

Dentro da nave espacial, a imagem do homem na telinha de comunicação diz aos invasores:

- Desligando comunicação e adeus.

A tela se apaga, enquanto Marine se aproxima correndo e berrando com as mãos no painel:

- Peraí! Nós somos de Zefir! - vira-se para Kurama - Ele desligou! Como faço para entrar em contato com eles?

Kurama:

- Deixa! Eu vou tentar.

Lá fora, os canhões de energia enchem-se cada vez mais de brilho, indicando que o momento de atirar está próximo.

Yusuke, nervoso, corre para o painel de comando e começa a mexer em tudo.

- Droga! Vamos sair daqui, Kurama!

- Sai daqui, Yusuke! - reclama Kurama aflito - Você vai fazer uma besteira!

- Então faz alguma coisa! - retruca Urameshi.

Kurama afasta o amigo e volta a mexer nos comandos.

Em volta da nave, aquela elipse de robôs enfim dispara raios laser de seus braços-canhões.

Dentro da nave, os tripulantes olham pela janela os raios serem disparados e vêem uma luz intensa formar-se ao redor da nave.

- Droga! - berra Hyoga.

Marine vira o rosto e o tapa com medo.

A luz ofuscante continua por uns segundos, porem os tripulantes não sentem nenhum impacto, e somente quando a luz se apaga, eles olham pela janela e vêem que o mundo todo lá fora parece estar azulado ou algo azulado cobre a nave como uma capa.

Kurama com um semblante de alívio e com gotas de suor escorrendo-lhe pela testa, fala:

- Consegui ativar os escudos de energia.

Yusuke fica eufórico, dando um sinal de positivo para o outro:

- Valeu, Kurama! Essa foi beleza!

Em volta da nave, contudo, cada robô junta seus dois braços que parecem se desmontarem como tiras de metal e se remontarem, unindo-se, como um quebra cabeça, formando os dois braços um só canhão grande que não tarda a começar a brilhar.

Kurama:

- Eles devem ter aumentado a potência do canhão para superar os escudos da nave.

- Então aumente a força! - sugere Marine.

- Já estava no máximo! - responde o outro.

- Droga! A gente tá num sufoco! - exclama Yusuke.

Kurama novamente tenta uma nova saída e procura fugir com a nave na vertical, fazendo com que turbinas surjam abaixo da estrutura da nave e liguem com toda força.

Eles parecem fugir do círculo de robôs, porém os robôs da defesa de Autozan também movem-se com grande velocidade e logo voltam a interditar o caminho por cima e dessa vez eles se espalham mais e entram numa formação de esfera, mantendo a nave dentro, a qual não tem como escapar por lado algum.

Xarigan com raiva:

- Por que não ataca? Essa nave não dispara?

Kurama nervoso:

- Não, essa nave não dispara, entendeu? Não há armas aqui.

Todos ficam apreensivos, inclusive porque mesmo com toda a movimentação, os canhões laser dos robôs estiveram carregando-se de energia para um novo ataque.

- Mas eu disparo! Abre a porta! - grita Urameshi que com toda força, tentando abrir a porta da nave.

Xarigan, olhando para os robôs do lado de fora, já quase disparando, diz:

- Tarde demais.

Finalmente os robôs atingem o ápice da carga energética do canhão, todos ao mesmo tempo; a nave será esmigalhada por ataques de todas as direções. Este é o momento do disparo, os olhos dos tripulantes fecham-se por temor, todavia como por milagre, todos aqueles canhões desligam-se e os robôs deixam a posição ofensiva, voltando a separar seus dois braços.

- Mas... - inicia Kurama, intrigado.

Hyoga:

- Como conseguiu isto?

Kurama:

- Não fui eu!

Os robôs também começam a deixar a formação esférica e se alinham numa grande fila no ar, enquanto de longe vem se aproximando um robô bem maior, de metal esverdeado e de formato diferente, que parece carregar algo semelhante a uma bazuca:

- Que é isso? Uma lata mais perigosa ainda? - indaga Yusuke.

- Não... é... o GTO. - diz Marine.

Na telinha de comunicação da nave surge a face de um rapaz de roupas verdes, que fala:

- Olá, vocês vieram de Zefir? Aqui é o sargento Zaz, de Autozan.

Marine fica contente e se aproxima do visor:

- Zaz! Que sorte que apareceu! Tirou a gente de uma baita encrenca! - diz Marine.

Zaz:

- Desculpem pelo susto que a defesa da Nova Autozan causou, mas o que traz vocês aqui, Marine...? A Lucy não veio aí com você?

Marine:

- Aí é que tá o problema, Zaz. A Lucy já está aqui em Autozan. Lantis a raptou para que ela não assumisse como núcleo de Zefir.

Zaz:

- O que? Zefir voltou a precisar de núcleo? Mas se ela não assumir, Zefir vai ser destruída.

Marine:

- Só que não temos idéia para onde Lantis possa ter levado ela.

Zaz coloca a mão no queixo, pensa um pouco e afirma:

- Talvez eu saiba onde ele está. Sigam o GTO.

- Está bem. - diz Kurama.

Enquanto isso, em Zefir, a situação continua tensa em frente ao castelo. Os hóspedes e os castelões fazem de tudo para impedir a invasão e não machucar ninguém do povo da aldeia.

Anne está sobrecarregada, com dúzias de aldeões presos às suas ventanias que os envolvem como uma corda forte.

- Está cada vez mais difícil segurar estas pessoas. - diz ela cansada.

A melhor proteção no momento está sendo a barreira de criaturas criadas por Askot, mas Suzako interfere, atirando bolas de energia elétrica, derrubando bandos de criaturas de uma só vez, pois ao tocar em um monstro a energia se espalha para a criatura seguinte que nela estiver tendo contato físico.

Suzako levanta a mão para o alto, a fim de captar mais energia, quando alguém acerta algo em sua mão, a qual ele abaixa e vê uma pena cravada na sua palma.

Logo o responsável pelo ataque surge à sua frente. É Leiga, que diz:

- Pensava que todo mundo ia te deixar à vontade?

Suzako, retirando a pena da mão, diz:

- Vai me deixar, quando eu acabar com você!

Suzako, apesar da mão ferida, traz mais um raio do céu para sua palma, fazendo com que a bola de energia envolva sua mão, como uma luva e avança contra Leiga.

O Rei Karla usa suas argolas e consegue prender a mão do inimigo na interseção entre elas e pergunta:

- Você não é da aldeia, não é verdade? De onde veio? O que quer?

Suzako:

- Basta saber que não sou da aldeia. O que quero é apenas destruir vocês todos.

Leiga:

- Acho que você sozinho não é tão bom para isso.

Suzako:

- Eu também acho. Mas isto não é problema. - responde ele ironicamente sabendo que o oponente desconhece seu poder mais intrigante.

Todavia ele não usa este poder, apenas faz com que a esfera elétrica desprenda-se de sua mão e sem força de impulso ela cai no pé de Leiga, mas é o suficiente pra eletrocuta-lo.

Leiga porém não cai e não perde mais tempo, invocando logo seu Somma:

- Naumak Sanmandah Bodanan Makhakarla Sowaka!- e ataca - Tempestade de pena Karla!

A magia em forma de pássaro atinge Suzako em cheio, cobrindo-lhe da energia brilhante.

Após o golpe Suzako olha seu oponente com outros olhos, com mais respeito, criado pela dor que sentira.

Seu corpo e roupas tem várias penas presas, e pensa:

- Terrível engano pensar que só Yusuke era poderoso entre eles. Melhor não levar esta luta adiante e fazer algo mais importante.

Leiga em posição de combate, com as argolas, fica esperando a reação de Suzako, o que o inimigo fará a seguir.

Porém Suzako vira as costa e sai correndo em direção ao meio do povo, fugindo.

Leiga fica surpreso com a ação e tenta segui-lo sobrevoando com suas asas do Shakiti.

Suzako porém chega a beira da ilha voadora olha pra arvores em baixo, para o veiculo de madeira em que trouxeram a nave, para as criaturas que puxaram o veiculo e salta aproveitando a magia do ar que amortece a queda, e num pulo muito bem direcionado o demônio cai sentado no dorso de uma das criaturas de carga.

O animal começa a mexer-se assustado, porém Suzako coloca as mãos em sua cabeça e como por mágica o animal pára de se exaltar e seus olhos se tornam brilhantes.

Os aldeões que estavam cuidando do veiculo tentam impedir.

- Ei desce do animal! - diz um aldeão.

Suzako não liga e ordena:

- Vamos!

A criatura obedece e arrebenta as amarras que a prendem no veiculo.

Leiga chega por cima com intenção de agarrar Suzako e leva-lo, contudo o animal com cara de foca vira a cabeça para o Rei Karla e da boca lhe dispara uma onda de choque até bem maior que a do próprio Suzako, desta vez levando Leiga a cair derrotado.

Suzako vê aquilo feliz e parte com a criatura entrando floresta adentro deixando os aldeões boquiabertos e comentam.

- Você viu? A criatura tornou-se perigosa!

- Deve ser a instabilidade de Zefir!

A outra criatura do veículo sem exaltar-se olha tudo aquilo sem entender.

Nos corredores do gigantesco castelo de cristal, Abner caminha calmamente, afinal encontrou o que procurava. Ele baixa o olhar para sua trabalhada armadura dourada e pensa:

- De volta a minha terra natal, lembrando de tudo o que aconteceu comigo... quem eu fui... agora entendo muitas coisas que até hoje eu não entendia.

Ele lembra-se de ter atacado pessoas nas ruas para roubar, quando adolescente e lembra muitas vezes ter até esfaqueado algumas vítimas.

- Não entendia que, quando larguei as ruas para tentar ser um Cavaleiro, não tive problemas em conseguir vestir as minhas armaduras. Desde que lá cheguei, ouvi dizer que alguém essencialmente mau não podia vestir a armadura dourada. Mas a armadura de ouro de Câncer não hesitou em se juntar a mim... eu achava que a estava enganando tolamente... hoje sei... a armadura dourada sabia pelo meu subconsciente o meu passado, sabia que eu não nasci mau, talvez para me dar uma oportunidade de mudar... eu a agradeço o poder e a hierarquia que ela me permitiu alcançar, mas duvido que eu consiga ser como ela deseja.

Ele olha sua armadura com admiração.

Em Nova Autozan, Hawk está em pé no corredor daquele imenso lugar. Sua mente, porém vagueia por antigas lembranças.

- Você me deixou tão sozinha, Águia! Nada mais foi como antes, nada mais se tornou interessante na minha vida e até hoje não compreendo porque você me deixou, para ir para esta invasão a Zefir...! Por que você? O que eu fiz?

A mulher começa a permitir que lágrimas escorram pelos seus olhos.

Junto dali, Hiei a olha com olhar frio e comenta entediado e aborrecido:

- Tem muita gente chorando neste lugar. E isso é muito chato! Já está enchendo!

Hawk, com um lenço limpa suas lágrimas, sem dar atenção ao insensível comentário, quando, repentinamente, ela parece surpreender-se com alguma coisa por alguns segundos. Olha para o vazio e logo volta-se para o demônio e fala:

- É melhor voltar a sala.

Hiei a olha de soslaio.

- Você irá para a Terra. Gaea é um planeta bem próximo à Terra, dizem até que se pode ver a Terra de lá. O comunicador no meu ouvido me trouxe informações de que uma nave invadiu o espaço aéreo daqui. – afirma a já entende e volta para a sala.

Hawk porém vai andando pelo corredor na direção oposta.

Nos escurecidos corredores do castelo de cristal, pela ausência do sol lá fora, Primera e Mokona passam aflitos por ali, ela voando com suas pequenas asas e Mokona aos pulos, quando, de repente, a fadinha dá um grito estridente de susto. É que ela havia visto Shiryu todo ensangüentado caído no corredor do castelo.

- Ele tá morto! - grita, então.

Mokona sacode a cabeça, dizendo não e pula sobre a perna estirada do Cavaleiro:

- Pu pu pu pu!

Shiryu volta a acordar lentamente e comenta:

- Ah... é você, bichinho? Vocês estão bem, não é?

Primera:

- Que bom que você está vivo, mas está muito ferido! Acho que posso te ajudar.

Shiryu:

- Pode?

Primera:

- Claro. - a Fadinha aproxima-se do tórax do Cavaleiro. Gesticulando, faz com que estrelinhas desprendam-se do seu corpo e tocando a ferida do amigo, faz com que a pele e carne se recomponham. Não, porém, a quebrada armadura do Dragão.

Shiryu sente-se bem melhor. Seu sangue some do chão e de suas roupas e sem problema algum ele levanta-se.

Shiryu:

- Muito obrigado. A mágica que você tem é incrível!

Mokona com pavor:

- PUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

Criaturinha observa que, voltando por ali está Máscara da Morte, fazendo com que Shiryu fique logo em alerta.

O Cavaleiro Dourado vem andando com calma, sem parecer notar os outros ali.

Shiryu:

- O que você fez lá dentro?

Máscara da Morte resolve parar e responde:

- Nada que seja de seu interesse.

Shiryu:

- Venha! Vamos lutar!

Máscara da Morte:

- Eu já disse, Shiryu. Meu interesse era te vencer e já fiz isso. A fada ter te curado não vai lhe dar vantagens. Por isso se quiser que eu te mate tudo bem, você será o primeiro que mato em Zefir.

Shiryu fica surpreso:

- Primeiro? O que você foi fazer, então?

Primera:

- Como sabe que eu podia curá-lo?

Porém ele parece não estar interessado em responder e volta a caminhar.

Shiryu:

- Responda, Máscara da Morte!

Máscara da Morte volta-se só para falar:

- Me chamo Abner; não Máscara da Morte.

Primera e Mokona ficam chocados com a notícia.

A Fadinha até perde seu equilíbrio e cai sobre a cabeça fofa do amiguinho.

O Cavaleiro de Dragão logicamente não entende a surpresa dos dois.

Máscara da Morte volta a caminhar, afastando-se do local.

Na lua de Zefir, a nave consertada do grupo continua seguindo o robô gigante. Voam agora baixo pela cidade.

Quase toda metálica, o que não deixa de chamar a atenção dos tripulantes.

Agora, com cada um num espaço das escotilhas, sem brigas, observam ao redor.

Seguindo o robô e a nave está o grande número de robôs da defesa, servindo agora como ajuda para Zaz.

Pelo visor de comunicação da nave, a imagem de Zaz pergunta:

- Queria saber uma coisa: vocês viram quem ajudou Lantis? Provavelmente ele não fez isso tudo só.

Kurama:

- Infelizmente não sabemos.

Zaz:

- Tudo bem. Olhem à sua direita, lá embaixo.

A imagem do monitor agora revela uma grande estrutura circular que se assemelha a um estádio coberto.

- Este é o Estádio Lakatack. Acredito que se Lantis veio para Autozan, deve estar por aqui.

Marine:

- Este é o Estádio de torneio de robôs onde Lantis conheceu Águia?

Zaz:

- Exatamente.

De repente em meio a chuviscos a imagem do garoto some da telinha, surpreendendo a todos.

- Olha lá! - diz Marine apontando a pequena janela onde pode-se ver o GTO perdendo altitude e fumaçando no braço.

- Cuidado! Eu fui atingido! Os robôs da defesa estão sob o comando de outra pessoa! - alerta Zaz, fazendo com que sua imagem retorne ao monitor dos amigos.

Kurama faz o máximo para mover a nave o mais rápido possível, porém os ataques já estão intensos contra a nave e pedaços dela são arrancados aos disparos dos robôs. A nave treme de forma a desequilibrar todos os tripulantes.

Aproveitando a chance Yusuke pende seu corpo para cair nos braços de Marine, mas ela esquiva-se permitindo que ele se bata com o rosto no piso de metal.

Marine reclama:

- Truque velho esse!

Kurama alerta:

- Agora a nave quebrou mesmo vou ter que pousar!

Zaz fica preocupado com a nave e, com a imensa bazuca do GTO efetua disparos contra as máquinas que o atacam. Pensa:

- Como alguém tomou os controles de mim sobre os robôs? Só se for um superior.

Os robôs voltam a atirar, mas GTO consegue pela habilidade do piloto desviar-se de todos os disparos.

Aproveitando uma bobeada na posição dos robôs, ele prepara para destruir um grupo de três juntos.

- Se fizer isso sua pena será maior. - diz uma voz num comunicador do ouvido dele.

Ele vira seu robô gigante e vê a distância um robô ainda maior que o dele, extremamente aparamentado, assim como o GTO tem o formato humano, porém sendo bem mais alto e esguio, o visor que fica no lugar dos olhos é de um vidro tão transparente que vê-se claramente o piloto ali dentro. Nas mãos do robô sobre os nós dos dedos há um pequenino orifício onde algo bem fino sairia, e sobre toda a armadura metálica há círculos pequenos riscados a baixo relevo no metal.

- C... Comandante Hawk! - exclama o assustado Zaz - Foi você que ajudou Lantis?

Hawk:

- Sim, fui eu. E como sua superior, ordeno que me ajude a capturar os visitantes de Zefir.

Zaz espantado e indignado:

- Mas comandante...! Eles têm que falar com Lucy! Ela é núcleo de Zefir e se Zefir não tiver o núcleo, vai ...

Hawk interrompendo:

- Sei disso tudo, Zaz! Por mim, tanto faz! Você sabe que assim como o Mundo Celestial, a Lua de Zefir, ou lua do Mundo Celestial, não vive às custas do núcleo! Me obedeça, Zaz! Eu te dei uma ordem!

Zaz hesita por um instante, mas fala:

- Tenho muitos amigos em Zefir e por isso eu não vou lhe obedecer. Não quero que a terra deles seja destruída, mesmo que pra Lantis isso não importe.

Dentro do seu robô, Hawk olha austera e diz:

- Já que estamos aqui, eu lhe dou oportunidade de resolver isso num duelo no Estádio.

Zaz:

- No Estádio? Meu GTO contra o BTO? - hesita, mas fala - Tá. Eu aceito.

A imagem de Fênix está ampla e imponente diante da imagem acuada e defensiva do cavalo alado, nos cosmos dos Cavaleiros.

Ikki coloca Seiya num estado deplorável, com o corpo chamuscado e ferido; o Cavaleiro nem levanta a cabeça do chão. Porém, em vez de poupar ataques a um moribundo, ele, de dez em dez segundos desfere um chute na lateral do corpo do caído.

- Isto é a única coisa que preenche minha alma. Violência! Mais nada me inspira tanto! – diz olhos de Seiya apenas expressam sua dor naquela momento.

Ikki, com ar sanguinário:

- Por respeito a amizade que tivemos, vou acabar com você agora Seiya. Chutar seu pescoço e quebrá-lo de vez.

Fênix coloca sua perna para trás e pega impulso, chutando com toda força, mirando o pescoço de Pégaso. Todavia sua canela esbarra numa energia amarela. Que o queima.

É Kuwabara, de pé outra vez, com sua espada espiritual e afirma com veemência:

- Tá pensando que vou deixar você acabar com o meu amigo Seiya? Tá muito enganado!

- Kuwabara, não perca tempo lutando com ele. Deixe que eu faça isso! Mas eu preciso que me ajude agora!- fala Seiya.

- Ajudar como, então?

- Me soca! - pede o Cavaleiro.

- Como é que é? - não compreende Kazuma.

- Soca o meu ombro com toda sua força, para que eu volte ao normal.

- Aah, entendi!

Kazuma aproxima-se de Seiya, que esforça-se para levantar-se de novo, e arma um soco.

- Cuidado que eu posso atingir você e vai doer muito. Por essa minha grande força.

- Vai logo! - apressa Seiya, para que o outro pare de gabar-se.

Kazuma avança e direciona seu punho para o ombro do novo amigo; porém o golpe além de errar e passar do lado, Kuwabara acaba indo parar longe, pois Fênix havia lhe lançado um jato de cosmo nas costas, empurrando-o

Kuwabara fica de cabeça para baixo, encostado nas paredes arenosas das laterais do buraco, completamente tonto.

Seiya olha Ikki com uma expressão de reprovação e raiva, dizendo:

- Você está louco! Completamente!

Ikki:

- Eu já falei, Seiya; após a traição da pessoa que eu mais gostei na minha vida, o que me resta de interessante neste mundo é mostrar que eu sou o mais forte ser que já existiu.

- Meteoro de Pégaso! - sem mais falar ataca Seiya.

Ikki, porém, avança na sua direção, aparando cada golpe sem problemas e fala:

- Com um só braço seus ataques são com muito menos golpes. Você está inutilizado pra mim. E como está sua defesa?

Mal termina de falar, o Cavaleiro de Fênix ataca o outro com inúmeros golpes manuais, os quais, no início Pegaso até defende alguns, mas os restantes lhe atingem diretamente, fazendo com que os ataques finais de Ikki terminem com um forte chute que derruba Seiya novamente, e prepara sua mão com os dedos retos e firmes semelhantes a lâminas e anuncia:

- Está na hora de me livrar de você!

- Tomara que seu irmão nunca saiba o que está fazendo em Zefir, Ikki.

- Shun? - hesita Ikki por um instante.

- Será muito mais decepcionante para ele saber que você voltou a ser um louco egoísta do que foi pra mim. - acrescenta Pégaso.

Ikki preocupado:

- Não irá saber.

Seiya:

- Se você acredita nisso! Vamos! Acaba comigo de uma vez!

Ikki lembra-se do irmão e pensa:

- Shun? Ele é a única coisa que me resta! Antes de conhecer Esmeralda, era a lembrança de meu irmão a única coisa que me dava forças na Ilha da Rainha da Morte.

- Ikki, - fala Seiya num tom suplicante - será que Shun não vale um momento de lucidez?

Ikki está ainda mais hesitante.

- O seu irmão tem a vida dele! E sua vida é somente sua! Se você quer destruir Seiya, então faça! - diz uma áspera voz feminina.

Seiya sente arrepios. Aquela voz é reconhecida. Ele procura com sua visão e vê perto de si aquela mulher de negro, novamente.

- V... você! - exclama Seiya!

A mulher sorri e desaparece e reaparece junto a Ikki e fala:

- Eu sei que você é forte! Então acabe com ele, vamos! - diz, puxando o braço de Ikki.

Fênix espanta-se, ao ver a tal figura feminina e comenta:

- É a Anne! É igual a Anne!

A mulher de negro, irritada:

- Isso não interessa! A única coisa que tem que fazer é matar Seiya! Só isso! Eu vou ter que mostrar como é que se faz?

Ikki ainda está surpreso.

A mulher dá um salto e pára junto a Seiya, invoca suas espadas de energia e crava em ambos os braços de Pégaso, dizendo:

- Vem logo! Eu estou segurando, para que ele não reaja! Basta um golpe certeiro! Rápido!

Ikki continua hesitante, mas ao ver a chance, expressa um sorriso maligno e emana seu cosmo.

Neste ínterim Leiga voltava voando quando impressiona-se ao ver aquela mulher e olha para Anne, vendo a semelhança das duas.

Só então, quando vários ficam comparando as duas com o olhar, Anne localiza a sua sósia. A visão lhe choca de tal forma que, sem querer, larga os aldeões que prendia, mas por sorte eles ainda estão meio zonzos.

Ikki pretende realmente matar Seiya com a ajuda da mulher, só que um grito lhes interrompe:

- Parem! Não o matem! - grita Anne nervosamente.

A mulher de negro, ao ouvir este apelo, retira suas espadas de Seiya e, com expressão aborrecida, desaparece e reaparece à frente de Anne, que leva um susto, mas timidamente fala:

- Quem é você? Por que se parece tanto comigo?

A mulher sorri:

- Porque eu sou você, Anne.

Anne:

- O que? Como?

Mulher de negro:

- Eu só existo para satisfazer seu desejo. Então por que você me atrapalhou matar o Seiya?

Anne impressionada:

- Mas eu não quero isso!

- Mentira! - berra com veemência a mulher - Você quer vê-lo apodrecer na terra, repleto de vermes, assim como fez com Ferio!

Depois da nova revelação, todos olham surpresos para Seiya, que apenas fecha os olhos, por vergonha.

A mulher segura o rosto de Anne e fala:

- Não minta pra si mesma, Anne! É isto que seu coração deseja! Anne, você jamais vai perdoa-lo pela crueldade que fez!

Anne começa a lacrimejar.

A mulher, com ar de aborrecimento, afasta-se e desaparece.

Ikki:

- Já sei quem é Ferio, agora.

Um dos aldeões mais afoito, instiga os demais:

- Vamos, aproveitem a chance e invadam o castelo!

Aquele imenso número de aldeões finalmente começa a entrar no local.

Anne, frustrada, para Askot e Caldina:

- Me desculpem.

O bando de homens armados invadem num só bloco o corredor principal do castelo. Seus passos produzem um som que se espalha pelo ambiente. Não sabem bem o que fazer, talvez destruir o que encontrarem.

Vindo em direção a eles surge seu chefe temporário na direção da saída do castelo, mas eles vão passando por ele a fim de cumprir a sua ordem de vandalismo.

Máscara da Morte levanta a mão, chamando a atenção de todos eles e fala:

- Por enquanto, o ataque acabou.

Nenhum dos homens o questiona e param, retornando para junto ao seu chefe. Abner faz um gesto para que o sigam e todos aqueles aldeões saem castelo afora, junto com Máscara da Morte.

Shurato agora se recompondo do ataque o havia nocauteado, estranha a visão do retorno de todos eles.

Ikki com sorriso irônico, fala para o ex-amigo:

- Seiya, acho que por enquanto não preciso acabar com você. Com esta revelação acho que seus novos amigos o farão por mim.

Seiya:

- Agora, eu quero que você acabe comigo! - diz Pégaso, obviamente num impulso, pois acabara de meter-se numa situação no mínimo constrangedora.

Ikki apenas afasta-se, deixando Seiya lá.

Um pouco de tempo se passa e logo todos já estão dentro do imenso estádio coberto.

Marine, Yusuke, Hyoga e Xarigan entram passando num tipo de corredor que parece levar a uma arquibancada. Todos já vestem suas roupas originais.

Yusuke:

- Assistir uma luta de robô lá dentro, vai ser beleza! Pena que não tem pipoca! - não resiste em comentar Uramesh.- Pelo menos trocamos aquelas roupas idiotas!

Marine:

- Como você pode falar tanta bobagem em um momento como este? - irrita-se a Guerreira.

Yusuke:

- Vai te catar! Matraca!

Xarigan perde a paciência:

- Um de vocês podia ter ficado para ajudar Kurama a consertar a nave lá fora!

Marine:

- E porque você não ficou?

Hyoga:

- Este lugar está muito silencioso, provavelmente ela está realizando este torneio às escondidas.

Xarigan apenas acompanha e entra na frente de todos na arquibancada e sendo assim é o primeiro a arregalar os olhos, pois o menos impressionante é a imensidão do lugar, o que o choca na verdade é ver o estádio simplesmente lotado do povo de Autozan.

Hyoga:

- Não acredito!

Eles percebem que o local reservado para eles ali é mínimo, como uma fatia de regime de uma pizza entre aquelas dezenas de milhares de pessoas que provavelmente estão torcendo para sua oponente.

Ao ver a entrada do grupo os torcedores de Hawk que estavam mudos, vaiam em conjunto num som muito alto e com certeza muito irritante principalmente para Urameshi e Marine. Xarigan e Hyoga se portam com mais calma.

Zaz já está com seu robô dentro da imensa arena e Hawk idem.

Neste instante, para surpresa de todos, surge mais um robô, saindo por uma imensa porta automática na parede da arena.

Coloca-se ao lado de Hawk.

Ele é um robô também humanóide, porém mais baixo e atarracado que o GTO, com pés grandes e chatos e pernas largas. O peitoral metálico tem algo semelhante a um retângulo horizontal, cujo vê-se que no interior brilha energia.

Zaz:

- É o ZTO!

Dentro do robô que chegara naquele estádio, está um garoto mais novo que Hawk e diz:

- Estou aqui, comandante Hawk e prometo usar todos os recursos de minha máquina para me tornar o mais digno subordinado de alguém tão inteligente e talentosa como a senhorita.

Hawk:

- Agradeço, meu caro subordinado Owl.

Yusuke e Hyoga logo levantam-se na arquibancada, ao ver a chegada do outro robô.

Yusuke:

- Ei! Dois contra o moleque! Ele não sou eu pra ser tão bom assim!

Marine também observa aquilo com desaprovação e diz aos amigos:

- Nós temos mais um participante. Eu!

Logo ela levanta sua espada e grita:

- CERES!

Logo o corpo dela parece suspender-se no ar e sumir, dando lugar ao seu grande gênio azulado, cujos pés rompem um pedaço da arquibancada junto aos amigos, mas rapidamente pula dali, caindo de pé, junto ao robô de Zaz.

Zaz a olha com admiração:

- Ahn, o gênio de Zefir!

Marine desafiando:

- Estamos iguais agora!

Hawk pensa por um instante e avisa:

- Então, vou lhes dizer as regras, que são bem simples. Primeira: jamais cruze a faixa ao redor da arena; este é o limite, caso toquem nela, vão levar uma carga de raios paralisantes, inutilizando seu robô. Segunda: não dispare contra a arquibancada. Terceira: Vença, se for capaz... vocês estão prontos?

Marine:

- A qualquer hora!

Zaz:

- Isso mesmo!

Hawk da cabine confirma com um meneio de cabeça e ativa seu robô, que acende todas as lâmpadas e diz em tom calmo:

- BTO. Ação!

Porém quem acaba por iniciar é Owl, que adianta seu robô à frente e diz:

- Deixa comigo, comandante Hawk, vou vence-los sem que você nem tenha que arranhar o BTO.

Então o ZTO estende os braços e de suas mãos, nas palmas onde há um orifício, ele dispara um raio em formato da letra U, que pode alcançar os dois ao mesmo tempo com sua largura.

Ceres e GTO aparam o ataque, que, contudo, não cessa o lançamento. O robô e o gênio vão sendo arrastados em direção à faixa limite do Estádio.

- Droga! Assim vão perder logo de cara! - berra Urameshi.

Xarigan irritado:

- Por que temos que nos submeter a essa perda de tempo?

Enquanto são arrastados, Zaz consegue fazer com que seu robô mire e atire com a grande bazuca, contra o ZTO, que tem seu ataque interrompido.

Marine aproveita e ataca:

- DRAGÃO MARINHOOOOOO, vai!

O poder em forma de dragão vai contra o ZTO, que recebe o poder tão tolamente, que vai ao chão e ainda é arrastado, chegando a parar com a cabeça do robô a poucos centímetros da faixa limite.

Hawk olha aquilo com frustração, mas mantém a calma:

- Está certo. Sou eu, agora.

Do moderno robô da comandante abrem-se orifícios por toda parte da armadura e de cada um deles sai um míssil, e vão para todas as direções ao seu redor.

Todos se apavoram com a cena. Principalmente os espectadores, com medo que os misseis os atinjam.

Hawk:

- Não temam, povo de Autozan! Eu não sou tola!

Alguns espectadores da arquibancada vêem alguns daqueles pequenos mísseis chegarem a quase um metro de seus rostos, deixando-os abarrotados de medo, mas os mísseis dão meia volta e todos agora parecem tomar dois rumos: atingir Ceres e GTO.

Não há escapatória e, de fato, ambos são atingidos por aquela chuva de explosivos.

Enquanto isso, numa sala contínua, Lucy, Lantis e Hiei num canto os observando.

Lucy:

- Lantis, onde foi Hawk?

Lantis:

- Ela se despediu, Lucy. Nós vamos partir agora para Gaea.

Lucy fica receosa:

- Mas...

Lantis aproxima-se do painel de controle:

- Não posso mais esperar, Lucy.

Hiei instiga:

- Vamos logo! - diz, sentado sobre um painel distante.

Enquanto isso Zaz está nervoso com o que houve com seu robô, porém lembra-se da situação de Marine e olha para ela, vendo o gênio parecendo bastante ferido e caído ao chão.

- Ei Marine! Levanta, garota! Que moleza é essa? Só o gênio foi atingido! - grita Yusuke.

Xarigan:

- Você não sabe nada de Zefir. Se o gênio é ferido a Guerreira Mágica sente a mesma dor que ele.

Yusuke estupefato:

- Que? Que tá dizendo?

Hyoga preocupado:

- Ela está correndo risco de vida real!

Na arena Zaz, para vingar-se da amiga, começa a disparar com sua bazuca sem parar, vários tiros, porém Hawk defende-se com seu robô, disparando mísseis que explodem ao chocarem-se com o raio do GTO.

Nesse ínterim, ZTO retorna a ação e ataca com seu raio largo contra o GTO, que é atingido na cabeça e, desta vez, não consegue evitar de ser arremessado contra a linha limite e uma energia envolve toda a máquina.

Zaz mexe desesperadamente nos controles e reclama:

- Nada responde! E agora?

O público que torcia para Hawk exalta-se.

Marine mesmo ferida levanta-se para o combate:

- Não se preocupe, Zaz. Eu vou vencer.

Zaz:

- Desista, Marine! Você vai morrer! - avisa.

Marine:

- Não vou não!

ZTO nem a espera e atira seu raio largo, mas Ceres consegue voar, evitando o ataque.

Owl:

- Voa também, né?

O rapaz decola com seu robô em direção ao de Marine, mas ela invoca a espada do Gênio.

Surpreso, Owl afasta-se, porém volta a atirar seu raio, que a espada do gênio detém parcialmente, mas não o suficiente para evitar que Ceres fosse jogado contra o teto, arrebentando várias lâmpadas e caindo de cara no chão.

Owl:

- Gostou, Comandante? - orgulha-se o rapaz.

Yusuke:

- Peraí! Dois contra ela! Não vou ficar aqui parado que nem vocês aí, não! - reclama Urameshi se referindo a Hyoga e Xarigan, e corre, pulando e saltando o muro da arquibancada, caindo de pé na arena, ainda correndo e passando sem problemas pela linha limite.

Hawk:

- O que esse rapaz pretende fazer? - indaga-se a mulher.

Owl:

- Comandante, deixa que eu vou dar uma lição nele.

Yusuke olha para Ceres caído e berra:

- Como é, Marine? Vai cair só com uns misseiszinhos desses?

Marine caída:

- Não vem encher meus ouvidos não, seu pivete!

Ceres começa a levantar-se.

Yusuke:

- Isso, como eu mandei!

Marine:

- Cala a boca!

Owl, para todos ouvirem:

- Ei! É proibido invadir a arena, sabia?

Yusuke:

- Pois eu não ouvi isso nas regras! - rebate.

Owl:

- E daí, né? Sem robô você não pode fazer nada...! O que? - berra assustado, quando vê aquela bola de energia azul do Rei Gun atingir o peito do seu robô, rachando-o

Owl irrita-se e avança contra o garoto, fazendo com que ZTO pise em Yusuke com toda força.

Owl:

- Esmagando insetos!

A sola do pé do robô toca o chão sem nenhum empecilho, apesar do corpo do detetive sobrenatural ali embaixo.

Hyoga e Xarigan ficam chocados:

- Yusuke!

Marine vê a cena abismada:

- Y...Yusuke! O que você fez?

Owl também surpreso levanta o pé e não vê Yusuke e nem marcas de sangue no chão.

- Acho que fugiu! - exclama o jovem.

Hawk:

- Vou derrotar a garota, para que eles se rendam logo.

E do BTO volta a ser disparado aquele imenso número de mísseis.

Agora Ceres irá receber todos aqueles mísseis sozinho.

Marine entra em desespero e revida:

- FARPAS DE GELOOO!

Aquelas inúmeras peças de gelo conseguem atingir os mísseis disparados pelo moderno robô. Ainda após a destruição dos mísseis, continuam a serem lançadas, atingindo o BTO em cheio.

Contudo, o robô de Hawk sofre apenas arranhões.

Hawk faz com que seu robô aponte para Ceres e da mão dispare um tipo de raio bem fino, que, ao alcançar o gênio, enrola-se nele, tornando-se algo tipo uma linha.

BTO puxa essa linha, puxando Ceres para baixo contra o chão.

ZTO ainda está no ar e Owl grita:

- Deixa! Eu vou joga-la na faixa limite!

O jovem, com entusiasmo, prepara-se para teclar o painel e lançar o raio largo novamente, levanta suas mãos como um pianista, estala os dedos espremendo uns contra os outros, quando desce as mãos para teclar, um punho cerrado surge, rasgando e saindo do painel como se esse fosse de isopor, acertando Owl no rosto diretamente e fazendo-o cair para trás.

Como se saísse de dentro de um embrulho, Yusuke sai pelo painel, deixando boa parte dele em curto.

- Entrei aqui como um bicho de pé! - fala Urameshi.

Owl:

- Como? Incrível!

Yusuke:

- Logo que você tentou me esmagar, notei que o metal deste treco é vagabundo. Abri um buraco na sola do pé dele com um soco e vim subindo. Agora fala: como dirijo este negócio aqui?

Owl:

- Não tem como! Você destruiu o painel.

Yusuke:

- Eu só estraguei o painel, não arrebentei nenhum fio! - pega ele pela gola - Agora me explica ou arrebento você!

Hawk não compreende porque o robô do subordinado parou no ar:

- Owl, o que houve?

Yusuke no comunicador:

- Aí, perua! Owl teve que ir ao banheiro e eu tive que substitui-lo, valeu? Só que eu tô do lado da gatinha ali e vou acabar com você!

Marine:

- Yusuke? Mas que louco! - diz surpresa, porém feliz.

Urameshi, no painel todo deformado, aperta botões e puxa as alavancas de forma avulsa.

O ZTO começa a mexer-se de forma desordenada, contudo logo começa a fazer gestos ofensivos e obscenos com as mãos para o BTO.

Yusuke:

- É... acho que tô pegando o jeito.

Marine irrita-se com o que vê.

- Mas que grosseiro!

Hawk também perde a paciência, porém sua única reação é um austero olhar, e reage apenas com um ataque do BTO, que desmancha o fio que agarrava Ceres, pra agarrar o braço do outro robô, numa investida clara de pura raiva impensada.

Aproveitando a situação, Ceres, com sua espada, avança, porém é parada pelo raio da outra mão de BTO, que também torna-se uma linha, prendendo-a.

Hawk, com irritação, pouco aparente em suas feições, puxa o braço do ZTO, que acaba por ser arrancado e jogado longe, arrastado pelo chão, provocando um ensurdecedor som de metal arranhando e esbarrando num portão de entrada de pessoas dentro da arena, abrindo-o.

Xarigan vê, então, aquela passagem, interessado.

Hyoga:

- Também vê? É nossa chance para entrar.

Xarigan e Hyoga pulam o muro e entram na arena para correrem em direção à tal porta. Todavia Xarigan vira-se de repente para Hyoga e, com sua mão, dispara uma poderosa energia em seu rosto, levando-o a cair sem sentidos.

Xarigan:

- O núcleo de Zefir é meu!

O chefe da aldeia, após o ataque traiçoeiro, corre em volta da arena. Quase acaba esmagado pela perna que acaba de ser arrancada do ZTO, que é lançada ao chão, bem à frente dele, assustando-o, mas no segundo seguinte ele já voltara a correr, chegando enfim à porta e entrando, pulando por cima dos dedos do braço arrancado do robô, que ainda dá curtos elétricos.

Zaz fora de seu robô, corre para ajudar Hyoga.

Neste ínterim, Xarigan vê que o corredor onde entrara depois de andar bastante, leva a uma espécie de plataforma e lá vê uma nave ativada com as turbinas ligadas, pronta para partir. Ela tem o formato de dois foguetes com um cilindro preso ao meio.

Xarigan corre até a nave:

- O núcleo! Não levarão o núcleo!

Ele retira sua espada e com um certeiro golpe, parte a porta de entrada da nave, e consegue invadi-la, encontrando outro corredor.

Lantis dentro da nave, surpreso, olha no painel uma luz de alerta piscando, e pensa:

- Com este rombo, a nave não vai ser pressurizada. Tenho que procurar o comando da porta substituta.

Xarigan ansioso, corre pelo corredor, dando com uma nova porta no fundo, quando sente dores. Olha para suas canelas e as vê sangrando, ficando estupefato.

Surge então Hiei à sua frente afirmando:

- Você não tem um olhar rápido!

Xarigan:

- Com que me feriu?

Hiei mostra-lhe o aparelho estranho em forma de tubo, que recebera de Lantis. E faz com que de uma de suas extremidades surja uma lâmina de luz.

Xarigan se surpreende, mas arma-se e diz:

- Gosta da arte da espada, então venha!

Xarigan não teme aquela arma tecnológica e ataca.

Porém a luta mantém-se equilibrada por pouco tempo, já que a cada toque das duas lâminas, Xarigan sente como se levasse um choque, o que o impede de lutar tranqüilo.

Logo o demônio aproveita-se da situação e lhe dá um talho no abdome.

Xarigan se afasta mas não desiste e tirando de suas vestes as suas esferas espinhentas, coloca-as ao redor de sua lâmina e avança novamente.

Contudo, ao medir forças a golpes de espadas com Hiei novamente, a energia liberada pela lâmina de luz do demônio, faz com que as esferas sejam repelidas quando a orbitam uma delas é repelida tão violentamente, que volta contra o rosto de Xarigan, prendendo-se em sua bochecha, o que faz com que ele se afaste novamente e arranque aquilo de sua face, com raiva.

Hiei:

- Como é inútil!- zomba ele.

Xarigan irrita-se e grita:

- Inútil? Vou mostrar o que é a arte da espada!

O chefe da aldeia, desta vez ataca bem mais confiante e sua velocidade é bem maior, e logo consegue ferir Hiei no abdome, igualmente, como ele havia feito.

Agora Hiei afasta-se e vira sua espada na horizontal e surpreendendo o outro, do tubo que serve de cabo da espada, do outro lado também surge uma lâmina de luz. Agora o demônio está com duas lâminas num só cabo.

Na arena Zaz olha o computador do seu GTO, que ainda funciona e vê-se algo que o faz comentar:

- As centrais de recepção estão sendo avisadas de uma saída desta área do planeta, então...

O garoto então sai de seu inutilizado robô e corre até próximo de onde estão Yusuke e Marine.

- Ei pessoal! Esse torneio de Hawk é uma maneira de fazer vocês perderem tempo. Uma nave vai sair da Nova Autozan. Daqui a uns minutos a Lucy e Lantis devem estar lá. - O... o que? - diz Marine já bem ferida.

Ceres, neste ínterim, tem o braço sendo puxado pela linha energética do BTO.

O ZTO, tendo somente uma perna, tenta interromper:

- Sua mulher doida! Se você arrancar o braço do gênio vai arrancar o da garota também!

Hawk fica surpresa:

- Que? - e desfaz o raio.

Dentro da nave prestes a decolar, Lucy pergunta, desconfiada, a Lantis:

- Por que você desligou todos os monitores? O que está havendo lá fora?

Lantis:

- Nada.

Lucy:

- Eles estão aqui? É isso?

Ele nada responde. Apenas continua operando o computador.

Na grande Arena, Hawk, tendo sua estratégia descoberta, olha a saída da arena e estirando o braço do seu robô, faz um disparo de alguns mísseis contra o braço do ZTO ainda caído ali, esfacelando-o e dessa maneira tornando-o um entulho que tampa a passagem.

Marine fica preocupada:

- Preciso falar com Lucy! Ceres, me ajuda!

Ceres responde:

- Sempre, minha Guerreira Mágica.

ZTO ataca com o raio largo o BTO, que não tem problemas em bloqueá-la com seu escudo invisível e reage com mais alguns mísseis.

Yusuke, vendo aquilo, puxa Owl pela camisa, dizendo:

- Bora cair fora, agora!

Owl choroso:

- Ah, comandante! Meu adorado ZTO!

Yusuke:

- Vê se o seguro tá vencido depois! Agora pula!

Urameshi e o jovem saltam do imenso robô, que é de uma considerável altura.

Owl apavorado:

- Vamos cair no chão!

Yusuke irônico, mas temeroso:

- De lá a gente não passa!

Owl:

- Drogaaaaa!

Porém os dois sentem cair em algo semelhante a uma cama elástica e logo se dão conta de estar sobre um emaranhado de vegetais criados por Kurama, que os observa de baixo.

Yusuke feliz:

- Valeu, Kurama! Compensou os seus vacilos.

Kurama considera isso um elogio, pois sabe como é Urameshi. E fala:

- Desculpem, tentei, mas desta vez não deu para consertar a nave.

Yusuke:

- Hein? ...Tamos presos aqui então?

Enquanto isso, Ceres avança na direção do BTO.

Hawk não se preocupa nem um pouco.

O Gênio aponta sua espada para a frente.

Sem dificuldade o BTO desvia, porém Marine continua a correr e crava a espada na parede da entrada da arena, e, com um forte movimento, rompe outro buraco na parede, revelando assim uma passagem.

Hawk vira seu robô e atira seus mísseis, os quais atravessam Ceres como um fantasma, pois ele está desaparecendo, deixando com que Marine caia levemente de joelhos em frente a nova passagem por ela aberta.

A Guerreira Mágica olha com seus olhos azuis aquela passagem por tempo suficiente para tomar fôlego e corre pra dentro dela.

Yusuke e Kurama vinham bem atrás, porém o BTO pousa à frente dos dois, parando-os.

Marine durante sua corrida, tem um imenso susto.

Vê Xarigan muito ferido, porém de pé e Hiei caído bastante ferido também, mas parecendo inconsciente.

Um brilho acaba de extinguir-se da mão do chefe da aldeia, que olha a recém chegada muito austero.

- Xarigan, vou procurar a Lucy. – ela avisa e volta a , porém, coloca sua espada na sua frente e diz:

- Eu encontrarei o núcleo antes! Se quiser passar antes eu serei obrigado a derruba-la.

Marine ansiosa:

- Xarigan, não há tempo pra isso!

Xarigan continua irredutível e põe-se à frente da garota em posição de luta.

Marine não tem opção, senão fazer o mesmo, porém ela se espanta com algo e tenta alertar:

- Ah, Xarigan, cuidado!

Xarigan tenta virar-se mas antes vê uma ponta de lâmina luminosa saindo pelo seu peito.

É Hiei que levanta-se e ataca-o de surpresa pelas costas.

Os olhos do chefe da aldeia esbugalham-se e, sua boca baba sangue, arriando o corpo para a frente, logo a seguir.

- HUMPF! Até que essa arma corta muito melhor que uma espada comum!- retira a lâmina do corpo do outro e continua- pena que não suja de sangue.

Marine fica pasma com a cena brutal, mas mesmo assim tenta retornar o seu destino.

Contudo o demônio coloca-se à sua frente e fala:

- Quer provar também? Basta tentar passar.

Marine:

- Por que? O que você ganha com isso tudo?

Hiei sorri sarcástico:

- Diversão.

Marine se irrita bastante com isso e invoca sua espada e ataca sem hesitar. Ambos começam a medir forças.

- Você matou Xarigan!- grita ela.

Hiei:

- É uma pena! Ele poderia ter durado mais tempo.

Marine:

- Não acredito que Yusuke e Kurama sejam seus amigos.

Hiei:

- Negócios à parte. Nunca ouviu esta frase?

Os dois começam a duelar.

Suas espadas se chocam algumas vezes, a velocidade de Hiei começa a prejudicar a Guerreira Mágica, que defende o ataque dele pela frente e ele parece ressurgir pelas costas, fazendo com que ela tenha que se movimentar muito mais rápido que de costume.

Hiei, apesar de não atingi-la, começa a se divertir com a situação. Ele tenta ser mais rápido ainda e a moça de cabelos azuis tenta a todo custo acompanhar seu oponente com seus olhos cor do mar.

Porém, finalmente, ele consegue surpreende-la, pondo a ponta da espada na testa da garota e fala:

- Você não vai passar, garota. Simplesmente porque eu não estou com a mínima vontade de ficar em Zefir para ajudar esta terra idiota! Não tenho nenhuma obrigação!

Marine irrita-se:

- É? Eu tô pensando agora um monte de lugares pra onde eu gostaria que você fosse! - fala em tom ofensivo.

Hiei não gosta da resposta e corta o rosto da garota, que afasta-se, colocando a mão, surpresa.

Hiei:

- Acha que eu ia te poupar pela carinha bonita? Você não me conhece!

Marine continua irritada e desta vez usa sua magia:

- FARPAS DE GELOOO!

Esse ataque inesperado realmente surpreende o demônio, que, com sua espada, barra vários espetos de gelo, girando-a como uma hélice, e seu corpo pequeno o ajuda a desviar-se e acaba por fim evitando todos os espetos, porem não evita que Marine, num avanço com sua espada lhe crave a ponta no rosto.

Desta vez ele afasta-se, sentindo seu rosto doer. A fúria começa a tomá-lo de forma incrível.

- Agora você vai morrer! Maldita!

Hiei retira as ataduras do seu braço e um terceiro olho aparece em sua testa, enquanto um fogo de cor negra incendeia em seu braço tatuado.

A Guerreira Mágica assusta-se, mas põe-se a se preparar para o ataque, o qual acredita que será terrível.

- CHAMAS NEGRAS MORTAIS! - grita Hiei, enquanto um dragão negro surge de seu braço.

Marine fica pasma. Tenta usar sua espada para proteger-se.

- Marine, minha Guerreira Mágica...! - diz uma voz na mente da garota. - Ceres! - responde ela em pensamento.

- Você pode não sobreviver a esse ataque. Zefir precisa de você! - responde o gênio. - Mas o que eu faço? - pensa ela.

Não tarda o dragão negro jogar-se contra o corpo adolescente da garota e logo nos primeiros segundos, ela vê que não vai conter essa magia.

Porém a garota sente-se fortalecida repentinamente e, usando sua espada, consegue conter a magia, partindo o dragão ao meio, apesar da energia que se espalha por ali.

Hiei fica abismado que ela esteja resistindo e, mais ainda, ao ver uma imagem transparente do gênio Ceres em forma de robô sobreposta e com a mesma posição da Guerreira Mágica, percebendo que ele a está ajudando.

Sentindo-se poderosa, a garota faz com que águas surjam ao seu redor como se ela fosse o centro de um chafariz, e estas águas levantam-se e acumulam-se em sua mão, tornando-se:

- DRAGÃO MARINHOOOO! VAAAI!

A magia aquática da Guerreira torna-se tão densa naquele estreito corredor, que não há direção para que Hiei escape e ele acaba sendo levado por aquela verdadeira inundação.

Na cabina da nave, Lucy está à porta trancada, querendo abri-la, quando vê que das suas frestas começa a vazar água e logo afasta-se dela.

A porta arrebenta-se e aquela água toda espalha-se pelo chão, trazendo Hiei como uma bóia sobre as ondas e derrubando-o inerte e encharcado no piso. Logo após isso entra a esgotada Marine.

Lucy:

- Marine!

Lantis fica irritado.

Na arena, o Rei Gun de Yusuke é diluído na sola do pé do grande BTO, que tenta pisá-lo, mas ele foge, sabendo que com isto não dá para repetir o truque do ZTO.

Hawk:

- Faltam segundos pra nave partir! Eu ganhei! Eu nunca os deixarei passar!

Porém o Cavaleiro de Cisne atira seu poder congelante contra o pé do robô, tentando colá-lo no chão, mas sem dificuldade o BTO ergue a perna, libertando-se.

Kurama:

- Parece que não existe nada mais forte que este robô.

Zaz:

- Existe! E está chegando agora! Que sorte!

Repentinamente, na entrada de robôs da arena surge um outro grande robô. Extremamente estilizado, com várias formas em relevo no exterior da armadura, com uma altura intermediária entre o ZTO e o GTO.

A torcida fica empolgada.

Zaz fica mais ainda:

- É o ATO! É o meu amigo GEL!- berra Zaz.

Hawk fica estupefata com aquela presença:

- Mas... você tinha ido à antiga Autozan! Ia demorar meses!

Gel:

- É... eu disse. Mas o meu amigo Zaz descobriu o plano de Lantis, quando eu estava a caminho e resolvi voltar.

Com uma risada de contentamento, Zaz faz sinal de positivo com o polegar, dizendo:

- Isso aí, marechal Gel! Devia ter confiado que o senhor chegaria a tempo!

Gel:

- Senhor? Ora, o que é isso, Zaz? Me chame de você. Se fui condecorado o maior cargo militar de Autozan, isso não me subiu à cabeça!

Hawk:

- Você não devia se intrometer nisso! É uma vingança pessoal minha!

Gel:

- Você se esquece que Águia também era meu amigo? Você não podia guardar tanto rancor dele.

Hawk, deixando uma outra lágrima fugir:

- Ele me deixou sem razão e morreu.

Gel baixa a cabeça e fecha os olhos por um instante, dizendo:

- Hawk, Águia me pediu que nunca lhe contasse, mas não vejo outra maneira: Águia ia morrer de qualquer jeito. Ele estava doente e tinha o tempo de vida contado.

Ela fica impressionada.

Gel:

- É isso mesmo. E ele preferiu morrer como um guerreiro, do que um moribundo, principalmente para que você não o lembrasse definhando com uma doença.

Hawk sente-se comovida e murmura:

- Águia...!

Gel:

- Você abusou de sua autoridade na nova Autozan, Sabia que as leis estavam a sua mercê na minha ausência e fez isso tudo. Hawk, devo puni-la, mesmo sendo tão importante para meu amigo. Você perderá seu cargo, seu robô e será exilada.

No interior da nave à partir, a Guerreira Mágica de Ceres, bastante cansada e machucada com o que houve até ali, fala para a amiga raptada:

- Lucy, nós só viemos não pra buscar você, mas pra saber se você já decidiu; vai ficar com Lantis ou vai voltar para Zefir? Amiga, quero que você escolha com todo coração.

Porém Lucy não presta muita atenção no que ela diz; apenas olha assustada o estado em que a amiga se encontra.

- Marine! Te atacaram! Foi Hawk? - vira-se para Lantis surpresa e ele não demonstra expressão alguma - Lantis, não posso acreditar que você tentou matar meus amigos!

Ele nada responde.

O coração de Lucy sente uma grande mágoa, que parece embaralhar sua alma e sua idéia da dignidade do seu amado. Ela se entristece bastante pela situação e toma uma difícil decisão, a qual fala, com a franja cobrindo-lhe os olhos:

- Lantis, eu vou voltar para Zefir. Não posso aceitar que você tenha tentado destruir os meus amigos. Você sabe o quanto são importantes pra mim. Por causa disso, eu, por mais que seja doloroso, vou voltar para Zefir e assumir como núcleo.

O homenzarrão apenas arregala os olhos.

Marine:

- Lucy, você tem certeza?

Lucy triste:

- Tenho. Vamos Marine. - e dá a mão para a amiga, dirigindo-se à saída.

Lantis:

- Marine!

A Guerreira olha para ele.

- Não vai leva-la sem uma luta! - exclama ele, que pega sua espada e avança contra ela tão repentinamente e rápido, que a garota craque em esgrima tira sua espada e não vê outra alternativa, se não defender-se, investindo contra Lantis.

As duas lâminas vão com grande velocidade uma contra a outra, porém ambas são paradas pelas frágeis mãos de Lucy, que as segura, sem se importar em ver suas palmas sendo feridas e sangrarem, gotejando no piso cinzento.

Lucy:

- Parem! Por favor não me façam ver isso! Eu peço! Eu imploro!

Ninguém fala nada. Ficam praticamente paralisadas, sem saber o que fazer.

Neste momento, novas passadas são ouvidas e um homem entra. Trata-se de Hyoga.

Marine:

- Hyoga!

O Cavaleiro aproxima-se dos três e fala:

- Lucy, sei a situação difícil que está passando e que para você é quase impossível tomar uma decisão. Eu compreendo, por isso quis vir para cá, para lhe dar apenas uma escolha.

Lantis irritado:

- O que quer dizer?

Hyoga:

- Prepare-se, Lantis!

As palavras de Cisne foram suficientes e o castelão posiciona-se numa parte livre da sala, preparando-se, enquanto o Cavaleiro chega até ali também.

Porém ao contrário do que de costume o cavaleiro não demonstra seu cosmo, apenas aguarda o oponente.

Interrompendo a atenção de todos ali, chegam no local Yusuke e Kurama.

Subitamente, todos sentem a aeronave sacudir e começar a tremer.

Yusuke:

- O que tá havendo:

Lantis:

- Agora é tarde. Eu já consegui. Estamos nos dirigindo para Gaea! A nave decolou!

Todos ficam surpresos.

A nave deixa o estádio esportivo e imerge no céu da Nova Autozan.

Lucy olha seu amado com surpresa e pensa:

- Ele nem parece a mesma pessoa.

Hyoga adverte:

- Não interrompam! Sei como vou cuidar da situação.

Lantis se aborrece com a imponência de Hyoga, contudo sabe que ele planeja algo, apesar de não saber como o oponente luta, e para evitar que a idéia se cumpra, o castelão empunha sua espada firmemente e avança numa rápida corrida para golpear.

Cisne vê o adversário aproximar-se velozmente, e com a velocidade que lhe é característica, num décimo de segundo aflora seu gelado cosmo, estira seu braço na horizontal, socando o ar e lançando nele inúmeros flocos de neve e gelo.

- PÓ DE DIAMANTE! - grita ele.

Lantis sente aquele ar gelado lhe banhar totalmente, mas não dá atenção; confiando em sua própria força, dirige o fio da espada contra o pescoço de Hyoga, e com ela tocando a pele da garganta do Cavaleiro, Lantis pára, não porque deseja e sim porque todos os movimentos de seu corpo param, petrificados por congelamento.

Ele encontra-se agora como uma estátua azulada e até seus cabelos parados na mesmo posição.

- L..Lantis...! - exclama Lucy.

Hyoga:

- Lucy, há muito tempo atrás eu passei por uma situação não igual, mas que lembra esta que passamos aqui neste instante e infelizmente não há outra maneira de não deixar sua mente dividida. Zefir não pode tê-la como núcleo, se mantiver outros sentimentos dentro de si.

Lucy:

- Espera! O que você vai fazer?

Hyoga levanta o braço, emitindo das pontas dos dedos uma espécie de feixe luminoso, que envolve o corpo de Lantis, tornando a camada de gelo mais espessa ainda e logo ele está num imenso bloco gelado.

Hyoga:

- Lantis está congelado para sempre num bloco que nunca irá derreter.

Lucy fica incrivelmente abalada e vendo Lantis naquela situação, atira no bloco de gelo:

- RAIO DE FOGO!

Porém o poder incendiário bate no bloco e ele continua intacto.

Dos olhos escarlates da garota começam a jorrar lágrimas:

- Não precisava fazer isso! Eu ia voltar!

Hyoga:

- Não havia alternativa. Você não conseguiria tira-lo do seu pensamento se continuasse vivo, já que mesmo morto ainda será difícil; eu sei o que é isso.

Lucy sente uma raiva muito grande crescer no interior de seu peito, que parece não conseguir respirar direito e, sem resistir aos seus impulsos, invoca sua espada contra Cisne.

Hyoga, contudo continua a falar:

- Numa ocasião, eu tive que enfrentar os Cavaleiros de Ouro nas doze casas do Santuário e acabei tendo que enfrentar o mestre do meu mestre. Eu hesitei no início, mas ele usou o seu poder para enviar o navio afundado onde está o corpo de minha mãe para o local mais profundo do oceano, onde eu não podia alcança-la, nas águas geladas. Primeiro imaginei isso como uma afronta, mas depois entendi que o mestre Kamus queria apenas que eu abandonasse sentimentos e lembranças, para que elas não fossem usadas contra mim mais tarde. Eu, por não conseguir o que ele me havia pedido, paguei caro, mas não importa como. Mas o mesmo faço eu com você agora e por isso peço que me perdoe algum dia.

Após isto, a garota acalma-se; todavia não resiste a ir chorar, abraçando sua amiga Marine.

Yusuke para o Cavaleiro:

- Cara, acho que você pegou pesado!

O outro, porém, apenas abaixa a cabeça, fecha os olhos.

Lucy chorosa diz:

- Mas o que adianta isso agora...ter feito isso com Lantis...? Estamos indo para Gaea e não podemos fazer nada!

Kurama porém está mexendo nos painéis e diz:

- Não iremos mais. Consegui mudar a rota para Zefir.

- Zefir? Kurama! Você sabe que eu não estou com vontade de perder tempo lá! - diz o nervoso Hiei, que, todo ainda umedecido, acorda reclamando.

Kurama:

- Pena, Hiei! Desta vez somos maioria e todos queremos voltar. Então paciência!

Hiei irado:

- Droga! - e joga-se sobre uma beirada metálica da nave, uma espécie de mureta e senta-se nela, cruzando os braços, aborrecido.

Yusuke:

- Olha só, parece um garotinho chorão! Deixa de frescura, Hiei! Cê acha que eu tô gostando de ficar na roça?

Após isso, o silêncio torna-se quase absoluto ali dentro. Apenas com o baixo som do motor da nave, mas uma voz corta aquele silêncio.

- Vamos! Mostrem-me quem é? - diz a cansada voz de Xarigan, que entra quase se arrastando ali.

Kurama:

- Xarigan! Eu pensei que tivesse morrido!

Xarigan:

- Para o azar de vocês, eu tenho um compromisso com Zefir, que vai muito além da morte. Digam-me, onde está o núcleo de Zefir?

Hyoga:

- Não venha com isso, agora Xarigan! Você está ferido demais! Precisa de ajuda.

Xarigan:

- Quem é o núcleo? - insiste.

Lucy então se aproxima; dando um passo em direção a ele diz:

- Sou eu o núcleo.

Xarigan sem compreender:

- Mas... cadê a tiara, o símbolo do núcleo?

Lucy:

- Eu ainda não assumi!

Xarigan ouve isto como uma ducha em todas essas últimas horas que passara:

- O que? Você não tem a tiara? Então me fizeram vir até aqui à toa? Seus malditos enroladores!

A fúria do homem se extravasa a ponto de fazer com que ele sinta uma dor em sua cabeça, levando a mão à testa, perdendo os sentidos, logo caindo.

Os outros aproximam-se para ajuda-lo com exceção de Hiei, é lógico.

O veículo navega no espaço apontando sua dianteira para o planeta que deveria ser muito semelhante a Terra, todavia enxergam metade do globo azul e marrom, devido ao mar e terra do Mundo Celestial numa beleza estonteante e a outra metade do planeta coberta por uma densa camada de nuvens escuras que transformam todo o hemisfério em trevas, este sem dúvida é o lado de Zefir.

Da arena do estádio encoberto, Zaz e Gel, com Hawk algemada por algo como pulseiras de luz, comentam.

Gel:

- A visita foi tão rápida que não deu pra se despedirem.

Zaz decepcionado:

- E não deu nem pra falar com a Lucy.

Gel:

- Ora, Zaz, ela já tem dono, você sabe.

Zaz:

- Será que ela ainda vai ficar com Lantis depois disso?

Gel bate de leve na cabeça do amigo baixinho:

- Esquece ela Zaz; tem muitas garotinhas de Autozan que gostariam de namorar um sargento tão precoce como você.

Zaz:

- É o jeito... Mas ela é especial. Eu a trataria bem melhor do que o Lantis.

Gel diz simpático:

- Eu sei.

Hawk interrompe o diálogo.

- Por favor, se serei exilada, eu poderia escolher para onde?

Gel:

- Para onde seria?

Hawk:

- Gaea. Quero ir para lá, para a terra onde parte da minha família vive.

Gel:

- Está bem. Você irá para Gaea, mas aos cuidados de Zaibach.

Hawk:

- Mas quem é Zaibach? Não me lembro.

Gel:

- Na verdade não sei direito, mas eles são governantes em Gaea.

Owl está cabeça baixa ao lado da comandante presa que lhe é uma musa inspiradora e fala a Gel:

- Eu posso ser mandado para Gaea também?

Hawk discretamente mexe a cabeça pedindo ao Marechal que não.

Gel:

- Claro, irão para o mesmo lugar.

Owl sente-se feliz e Hawk decepcionada.

Na Terra, sob o sol que se põe lentamente, Sandhye olha pela sua janela, com seus olhos castanhos perdidos no céu e com os braços deitados sobre o parapeito da janela da sala, apoiando o seu queixo.

Ela põe-se a pensar na conversa que tivera à tarde com os pais de Marine.

A mãe da Guerreira de Ceres estava assustada e irritada com a menina e dizia:

- Mas que absurdo é esse? Um lugar chamado Zefir? Guerreira Mágica?

O pai ficou também bem aborrecido:

- Ela está fazendo hora conosco. Isto é um absurdo! Pensa que acreditamos em qualquer estória que nos contam e vamos dar dinheiro por isso. Vamos embora agora mesmo! Não vamos deixar que nos explorem!

A mocinha agora lembrando essas cenas, pensa:

- Boba que eu fui em contar essas coisas! Ai! E não pude mostrar a foto porque eu guardei tão bem pra ninguém achar que eu também não tô encontrando!

Neste momento ela vê um homem atravessando o quintal aproximando-se de sua residência e sai da janela para a porta, abrindo-a e dizendo:

- Pai!

O homem de terno escuro, com olhar cansado aproxima-se da filha e passa a mão em seu cabelo.

- Como foi hoje, pai? - pergunta ela.

- Tudo na mesma, filha. - ele responde com um ar triste, fingindo um sorriso - Mas é assim mesmo. Para se vencer na vida é necessário sacrifício.

Vendo o seu pai se dirigindo para o quarto no interior da casa, Sandhye pensa:

- Eu acho que já sei o que vou fazer amanhã. É isso!

Em Zefir a descida da nave na ilha voadora do castelo acontece sem problemas com a pilotagem, mas a situação dos tripulantes causa um grande reboliço no local.

O primeiro choque ao desembarque dos tripulantes, o chefe dos aldeões sai carregado por não poder caminhar, visivelmente ferido, ajudado por Cisne.

Abner e o povo ficam surpresos:

- Vocês feriram ele! Seus malditos! - grita o Máscara da Morte.

Xarigan fala ao ser posto de pé:

- Os malditos me enganaram, meu povo! Eles estavam com a tiara do núcleo no castelo todo o tempo!

Um aldeão exaltado:

- Vamos entrar novamente e pegá-la para Xarigan!

Xarigan:

- Não! Eu não estou com condições para invadir! - diz, aproximando-se de Máscara da Morte, que o auxilia. - Vamos embora daqui, por enquanto. - ordena Xarigan.

Abner, Xarigan e o povo começam a afastar-se do castelo, descendo com a magia do ar, lentamente como plumas, sobre as galhadas da floresta e sumindo na vegetação.

O segundo e maior choque ainda é quando Marine e a chorosa Lucy descem da nave.

- Lucy! Você voltou! - exclama Caldina - Mas então cadê o Lantis? Ficou lá em Autozan?

Elas acabam por não responder a essa pergunta. O bloco gelado quando aparece sendo empurrado por Yusuke, responde à questão.

- Será que aqui tem uma geladeira para isto? - zomba Yusuke num momento totalmente impróprio.

Todos os espectadores que agora tratam-se apenas dos castelões e visitantes, ficam abismados.

A fama de Hyoga já capengava com o ataque ao castelo e agora havia conseguido adquirir a antipatia de praticamente todos ali, assim como Seiya, quando revelaram que ele havia matado Ferio.

Os dois Cavaleiros e até Shiryu passam a ser claramente evitados por muitos dos castelões.

Não muito depois do desembarque, as Guerreiras Mágicas encontram-se numa sala há tanto tempo fechada do castelo, a qual fora aberta nesse dia para colocar Lantis na pedra de gelo, sobre um tipo de rocha, onde ali algo será escrito.

Estão num tipo de sala de armas, onde em volta delas pode-se observar equipamentos como espadas, escudos e arcos etc muito antigos. Alguns em bom estado de conservação, outros com quebraduras, provavelmente da época em que eram usadas.

Todos aqueles objetos parecem ser tão velhos que, possivelmente, muitos deles são anteriores a Guru Clef.

Apesar de tudo para olhar, Lucy, com uma tristeza imensurável, vê apenas o seu amado naquele bloco gelado.

Suas delicadas mãos tocam o gelo e nele deslizam, como se quisesse acariciar Lantis ali dentro. Seus olhos tremem com aquela visão que ainda a aterroriza, enquanto novas lágrimas neles são formadas.

Ao lado dela estão Anne e Marine, ambas também muito tristes por Lucy.

Anne identifica-se com a dor da amiga naquele instante e lhe abraça fortemente.

- Agora eu peço a você, Lucy! Seja forte! Sei que vai doer sempre, mas estaremos aqui para te ajudar a superar tudo. - diz Anne.

Lucy:

- Obrigada, Anne. Eu gosto muito de vocês duas.

Assistindo a estas cenas estão todos bem sérias, pois não deixa de ser um velório em circunstâncias diferentes.

Priscila, como sempre muito emotiva, também lacrimeja.

Rafaga apresenta-se com aborrecimento na face e comenta:

- Primeiro Ferio, agora Lantis. Caldina, eu vou lá para o quarto.

Caldina:

- Ah, tá bem.

Rafaga vai saindo da sala, quando vê no caminho os três Cavaleiros em grupo e não resiste à sua raiva, fazendo um comentário ofensivo:

- Você matou Ferio e você matou Lantis. Qual é o próximo? Shiryu matará Yusuke ou Askot?

Os Cavaleiros surpreendem-se, mas nada falam.

Rafaga:

- E ainda vêem ver as meninas chorando! Está divertido? – diz e logo sai da sala a passos três olham-se e continuam mudos.

Caldina vai passando também, quando Shiryu tenta falar com ela:

- Esperem. Precisamos falar com vocês.

Porém, quando o Cavaleiro toca seu ombro, ela esquiva-se e passa virando o rosto, e saindo a passos aborrecidos, seguindo seu marido.

Hyoga:

- Vamos deixar a sala. Estamos sobrando aqui.

Seiya:

- É... acho que sim.

E eles saem.

Nem todo mundo aceitou a situação de modo complacente.

Sem respeitar a dor de Lucy, Primera surge a frente de seu rosto e esbraveja chorando:

- Foi tudo culpa sua! Você levou Lantis a desgraça! Foi você! Nós vivíamos em paz antes de você aparecer! E agora...ele nem vive mais! tudo por sua culpa!

Lucy concorda triste:

- Eu sei.

Marine aborrecida:

- Dá um tempo, Primera!

Primera:

- Eu só estou falando a verdade! Ela e aquele coração de gelo lá fora, acabaram com o Lantis!

Leiga aproxima-se e envolve a fada com suas mãos, fazendo com que se tornem uma espécie de prisão para o tamanho pequeno de Primera.

- Calma minha fadinha. Não vá perturbar a garota. – diz :

- Me solta Leiga! Tenho muita coisa pra dizer pra essa ruivinha intrometida!

Leiga nega com a cabeça:

- Nada disso, vamos é passear um pouco pelo corredor.

Primera irada:

- Não! Me solta! Eu quero falar com ela! – diz a minúscula garota que segura e sacode os dedos do Rei Karla como se fossem barras de uma cela, enquanto ele vai caminhando para o tristemente pula no colo de Lucy, que o segura, mas desta vez nem sorri para ele.

Bem mais tarde.

O Cavaleiro de Pégaso, triste pela situação, decide ir para o quarto onde está hospedado. Chegando lá vê Askot saindo com sua roupa de cama em baixo do braço.

Seiya:

- Espera, você vai sair do seu quarto?

Askot, sem querer conversa, vai andando mas Pégaso o segura, dizendo:

- Não precisa. Eu vou sair. A visita sou eu.

Logo o decepcionado Seiya anda carregando seu travesseiro e o arco dourado pelo o corredor, o qual já está bem escuro, só tendo por iluminação temporária a luz dos relâmpagos, que refletem no céu. Ele chega até uma sala menor e olha para a janela arredondada e seus olhos localizam algo movendo-se lá embaixo, mas percebe ser Hiei, que se negou a ficar no castelo, porém não tem para onde ir em Zefir, acabando por ficar perambulando durante a noite.

Seiya sente uma dor aguda no ombro que agora está no lugar, colocado a força, mas logo passa. Logo deita-se no chão em frente a janela, observando as nuvens escuras.

Seiya fecha os olhos para dormir, até que o sono começa a lhe bater, quando ouve uns sons o seu lado. Abre os olhos e vê que Hyoga também está ali, com seu travesseiro, deitado no chão.

- Hyoga, estamos na mesma situação, não é amigo? - diz Pégaso, sem abrir os olhos.

Cisne responde:

- Ossos do ofício, Seiya. Tenho certeza de que no seu caso também foi inevitável.

- Como vão, amigos? Eu sabia que vocês estariam por aqui.

Seiya:

- Shiryu? Também te fizeram sair?

Shiryu agacha-se ao lado dos amigos:

- Não. Eu estava no quarto do Kuwabara. Resolvi vir procurar vocês aqui fora. Sabia que os ia achar.

Seiya:

- Estamos perdidos em Zefir e não temos mais amigo algum aqui.

Shiryu:

- Não devem pensar assim. Tenho certeza de que alguém aqui está, pelo menos, comparando os fatos.

- Ele tem razão, Cavaleiros. - diz a voz mansa do Guru Clef, que se aproxima dos três - Tenho certeza de que vocês não fizeram por maldade e o que Hyoga fez ainda pode ser desfeito, pois ainda sinto vida em Lantis.

Shiryu e Seiya impressionam-se.

Hyoga:

- Isso mesmo. Ele está congelado, mas poderei mantê-lo vivo ali por muitas horas. Minha intenção é que Lucy assuma como núcleo e depois eu o liberto.

Clef:

- É um método muito drástico, mas creio que funcionará, já que confio no senso de responsabilidade de Lucy.

Seiya:

- Guru Clef, já que está aqui, queria lhe perguntar sobre aquela mulher de negro que se parecia com a Anne. Quem ela é?

Clef:

- Assim como ela mesma disse, ela é mesmo a Anne. Vou ser mais claro: o rancor de Anne pela morte de Ferio criou aquele ser; ela é o lado obscuro da alma de Anne. Como Anne não é capaz de fazer coisas ruins, mesmo que seu coração deseje, a magia de Zefir criou essa outra Anne, à parte, para que ela realize as suas vontades malignas.

Shiryu:

- Mas como Seiya pode livrar-se dessa situação?

Clef:

- Somente com o perdão sincero de Anne. Não há outra forma.

Seiya:

- Eu já pedi.

Clef:

- Acho difícil que palavras bastem para um perdão verdadeiro.

Seiya cerra o punho:

- O que devo fazer então é ajudar Zefir a sair desta crise. É o melhor que posso fazer.

Shiryu:

- O melhor que podemos fazer.


	17. Novas Presenças Antigas

**DATA- AGOSTO DE 2001**

**Last Land**

**Quinto Dia - Verdadeiras Intenções**

**Capítulo 17 - Novas Presenças Antigas**

No quarto da garota Sandhye a brisa do amanhecer bate com suavidade na janela, fazendo com que dê a impressão que as cortinas rendadas do quarto pareçam vivas.

Raios singelos da luz branca do sol invadem o quarto, quebrando muito pouco da escuridão.

Um som irritante e repetitivo surge no ar.

Trata-se do despertador, que logo é calado, quando o dedo delicado da garota toca a tecla acima dele.

- Agora não precisa. – comenta ela que já está praticamente toda arrumada, antes até da hora em que deveria estica a colcha de sua cama, deixando o travesseiro arrumado sobre ela.

A menina começa a esvaziar a mochila dos livros da escola colocando-os numa gaveta e a enche com vários outros objetos, como escova de cabelo, pente e o estojo com a máquina fotográfica instantânea.

No momento em que pega este último objeto, vê que a foto do pessoal no castelo escorrega de dentro da bolsa da máquina e diz:

- Puxa, estava aqui! Como eu pude esquecer? – comenta – Pelo menos se eu levar a máquina fotográfica, poderei trazer fotos para vender depois. – diz com um sorriso maroto.

Na Terra, em algum lugar da Grécia, alguns Cavaleiros de Atena estão olhando para cima sem parar, com imensa curiosidade para uma grande montanha.

O Cavaleiro Jabu de Unicórnio parece estar inquieto:

- Não gosto da idéia. Essa montanha é muito alta. É um esforço muito grande para Saori.

Aioria, o Cavaleiro de Leão lhe responde:

- É uma decisão dela, Jabu. Infelizmente nem nós, Cavaleiros de Ouro, somos capazes suficientes para ajudar Atena. Ela é uma deusa e tem mais sabedoria do que você possa imaginar.

Jabu contém-se um pouco:

- Está certo. Eu é que não poderia fazer nada mesmo. – e pensa - Shun, proteja-a, torço por você também demonstra preocupação em seus pensamentos:

- É a última esperança de Atena e as nossas também.

Saori encontra-se neste momento subindo uma escadaria quase vertical da montanha, o que exige muito esforço físico para uma mulher muito forte em poder, mas não em músculos. Por isso ela está extremamente exausta. Sua visão está embaçada, não pelo cansaço, mas pelas nuvens que circundam aquela montanha naquela altura e seu longo vestido também não se adequa àquela situação quase de uma escalada.

Seu corpo frágil, apesar de ser uma deusa, falha e seu pé falseia ao pisar o íngreme degrau seguinte, fazendo-a desequilibrar e estar à mercê de rolar até o chão muito distante sob a ação da gravidade.

É neste momento que Shun mostra porque ele veio, e, com sua mão agarra a da deusa firmemente, impedindo a queda fatal. Ele quase não podia ver e ser visto em meio a névoa branca das nuvens, mas manteve-se atento e diz:

- Saori, estamos chegando. Fique firme, por favor.

Saori, sorrindo com gratidão:

- Vou conseguir Shun, com a sua ajuda.

Eles sobem aqueles degraus rochosos mais um tempo, quase cegos entre as nuvens, até que percebem que elas estão se tornando mais ralas.

Apressam os passos e logo encontram-se acima da altura das nuvens e notam que estão no fim da escadaria.

Ambos dirigem o olhar à frente e vêem no alto daquela montanha um enorme templo de pedra de uma brancura indescritível numa arquitetura típica da Grécia antiga.

Saori:

- Finalmente chegamos no alto do Monte Olimpo.

Com respeito até nas passadas, eles caminham até a porta do grande templo e a transpõem, penetrando no recinto.

Shun e Saori ficam impressionados com o lugar.

A beleza do templo do santuário de Atena que conheciam era ínfima, comparada a este templo.

O número de esculturas e estátuas em paralelo com a extensão da parede são inúmeras.

Essas estátuas são como as antigas esculturas da Grécia, com vários homens e mulheres em diversas roupagens e variados objetos e animais ao seu lado, dependendo da pessoa representada.

Saori:

- São as estátuas de todos os filhos e filhas de Zeus.

Shun fixa o olhar numa das estátuas, que é de Atena, igual a que eles tem no santuário, sendo menor.

- Aproximem-se! – diz uma voz grave e rouca, emitida por um homem em plena maturidade, robusto, grave, de fronte ampla, cabeleira espessa e ondulada de longas barbas.O homem usa um manto, embora o amplo peito esteja descoberto. Carrega um cetro na mão esquerda e sobre os cabelos uma coroa de carvalho.

Diante daquele senhor que chegara, Saori e Shun curvam-se com respeito.

Shun:

- É uma honra estar aqui, senhor Zeus.

Zeus:

- Fico muito feliz em ter suas visitas. Na verdade, desde os tempos mitológicos, não vejo meus filhos, ou quer dizer, a reencarnação deles com muita freqüência. Eu mesmo demorei muito para compreender ser a reencarnação de Zeus.

Saori:

- Na verdade senhor, eu vim abusar da sua onipotência e peço desculpas por isso.

Zeus:

- Sei disso. Já sei o que quer, Atena. Sei que seus Cavaleiros sumiram e quer ajuda para encontra-los.

Saori:

- Sim, isso mesmo.

Zeus:

- Eu mesmo posso fazer isso, sem problemas. Porem tenho o reino dos céus para cuidar. É certo que os pássaros e só algumas pessoas que moram em altas montanhas estão sob minha responsabilidade, mas eu não posso largar meu cargo por nenhum instante e não quero fazer isso.

Shun fica preocupado:

- Mas senhor Zeus, ajud...

Zeus:

- Espere, quero que conheçam umas pessoas. – e chama – Cavaleiros do Olimpo, venham cá!Shun vira-se para entrada do templo, seus olhos arregalam-se ao verem três enormes cavaleiros, gigantescos, quase da altura do templo, entrando ali. Porém ao piscar de olhos de Andrômeda, ele vê os mesmos cavaleiros agora do tamanho natural de um ser humano, diante de Zeus, também ajoelhados para ele.

Shun fica pasmo de ver isso e pensa:

- O que eu vi? Será que foi impressão minha?

Zeus:

- Atena, eis todos os Cavaleiros do meu santuário. Somente estes três. O Cavaleiro de Hecatônquiro, o Cavaleiro da Águia do Olimpo e a Amazona de Grifo, está última é a mulher que alcançou o mais alto poder de todas que já existiu. Nunca houve uma mulher entre meus principais Guerreiros, os Cavaleiros de Diamantes.

Shun:

- Cavaleiros de Diamante?

Agora Shun e Saori observam os três que ali haviam chegado. As suas armaduras são transparentes, e se embaralham com a cor do traje abaixo da armadura de cada um.

A armadura do Cavaleiro da Águia do Olimpo é por toda ela esculpida de forma a assemelhar-se a penas fechadas umas sobre as outras; nas caneleiras da armadura pode-se ver formato semelhante a anéis como nas canelas de uma ave; grandes asas imponentes e transparentes presas às costas; dois olhos esculpidos nas laterais do elmo .

A Amazona de Grifo veste uma armadura cujo elmo tem uma protuberância em forma de bico, que estende-se até entre os olhos da Amazona. Sua face está coberta por uma máscara como no santuário de Atena.

Às suas costas estão grandes asas como a do animal mitológico que representa.

Nas costas da luva da armadura estão garras como as de um leão com afiadas unhas esculpidas.

O Cavaleiro de Hecatônquiro tem a armadura mais estranha das três. Esculpidos em torno de seu elmo, na altura do seu nariz, estão outros narizes de diamante. Braços esculpidos dando impressão de serem muitos em relevo na armadura ao tronco da mesma, na altura dos braços naturais do cavaleiro.

Este Cavaleiro aproxima-se dos dois e, com delicadeza, pega a mão de Atena e a beija, dizendo:

- Senhorita Atena, eu sou Hefesto, o Cavaleiro de

Hecatônquiro e fico lisonjeado em conhecê-la.

Saori:

- Muito obrigada.

O Cavaleiro afasta-se para junto dos outros.

Zeus:

- Atena, estes são os meus Cavaleiros de Diamante. Posso lhe dizer que eles são extremamente capazes. Há eras atrás, quando tive que dividir meu reino com você, Hades e Poseidon, criei esta hierarquia de Cavaleiros que posso dizer, sem medo de errar, que cada um deles é mais forte que um deus como você, Poseidon e Hades e quase tão poderosos como eu. A razão deste poder superior trata-se de que suas forças não são baseadas em constelações e sim em minha vida. Eu sou a fonte que os faz fortes como deuses.

Saori:

- Senhor Zeus, preciso que ajude a resgatar meus Cavaleiros. – fala chorosa – Nem meus Cavaleiros de Ouro sabem o que fazer nesta situação. Seiya e os outros foram muito importantes para salvarmos o mundo várias vezes, mas... eu os quero salvos porque são meus amigos, principalmente por isso, e já se passaram quatro dias sumidos - ela acaba exibindo seus sentimentos de forma tal, que acaba por deixar escapar de seus lábios num murmúrio o nome do Cavaleiro que mais gosta - Seiya...Zeus observa aquilo com seriedade e responde:

- Eu vou ajuda-la, mas foi bom você dizer essas coisas para desabafar a angústia em seu peito. Meus cavaleiros irão para longe demais para que me comunique, mas isso não reduzirá a força de cada um, não deixarão de ser deuses.

Saori e Shun voltam a curvar-se:

- Agradecemos muito... – falam juntos.O Cavaleiro de Hecatônquiro pronuncia-se:

- Eu me ofereço a ir, senhor Zeus.

Zeus:

- Então está decidido. Você irá ajuda-la.

Porém a Amazona de Diamante diz:

- Senhor Zeus, gostaria de ajudar também.

Hefesto:

- Não acho necessário. Eu posso cuidar disso rapidamente. O santuário não pode ficar tão desfalcado.

Amazona:

- Eu insisto, senhor Zeus.

Zeus:

- Ela também irá, e assim está decidido. Não há perigo. Nosso atual império não é tão cobiçado.

Hefesto olha para Saori e diz com segurança:

- Senhorita Atena, vá tranqüila para seu santuário. Até o final do dia terá os seus Cavaleiros de volta.

Ela sorri, esperançosa.

Em outra parte da Terra, no Japão, Sandhye está num ônibus sentada ao lado da janela, para a qual ela olha o vidro que reflete seu rosto. Ela não presta atenção no que se passa na estrada. Aproveita para olhar seu reflexo, como um tipo de auto-análise:

- Será que tentar ser uma Guerreira Mágica é muito perigoso? O que será ser uma Guerreira Mágica, afinal? - pensa ela – Agora acho que não tenho mais o que pensar. Eu já decidi ir, é o melhor que tenho a fazer... é... sem dúvida...Contudo ela ainda está, na verdade, com muitas dúvidas.

Quase por distração, deixa de saltar no seu ponto, pois quase não vê quando a Torre de Tóquio aproxima-se.

Levanta-se do banco do ônibus, pega sua mochila quase vazia, a não ser pelo peso da máquina fotográfica e outros poucos dentro dela e, num impulso, forçando seu sentimento de medo, dá uma corrida até a porta do ônibus.

Lá ela fica parada. Olha para o degrau do veículo que a levará à frente da Torre de Tóquio, onde ela terá que enfrentar o estranho desafio. Seus pezinhos recusam-se a descer os degraus.

Ela começa a ficar com mais medo do que consegue controlar.

Diante de seus olhos a porta automática do ônibus volta a fechar, quando ela pede:

- Ai! Por favor, motorista! Eu vou descer aqui!

O motorista:

- Então desça, mocinha. – diz, fazendo com que a porta volte a abrir, porém Sandhye continua olhando para fora, indecisa.- Como é? – instiga o motorista.A candidata a Guerreira Mágica salta do ônibus direto na calçada, num pulo não muito longo, mas que evitara que a indecisão lhe travasse novamente as pernas.

O motorista acha a reação estranha, mas não fala nada e dá partida no ônibus.

Sandhye, nervosa, diz a si mesma:

- Agora aqui estou eu, em frente a passagem para meu destino... Ai! Que vontade de voltar...! Mas não posso, tenho que tentar.

Ela, a passos lentos, vai se aproximando da entrada para a Torre, quando vê uma placa e junto dela alguns guardas.

De longe ela consegue ler:

FECHADA POR TEMPO INDETERMINADO

- Fecharam a Torre? Que azar! E agora? – fala, reclamando.- Que pena, não é? – diz uma voz masculina ao seu lado, em tom irônico.A mocinha vira-se e vê Yamashiro ali vestido a paisana, ficando abobalhada.

- Ah, senhor Yama... Yamashiro?

Yamashiro:

- Gostaria de saber a razão de você estar aqui, se você não viu nada naquele dia.

Sandhye sem graça:

- Ah... bem... é que... você tá me vigiando? – :

- Este é meu trabalho. Agora me explique o que você sabe.

Sandhye:

- Senhor, eu não sei explicar. Não tenho como! Só sei que preciso entrar lá. Não as conheço, mas acho que posso encontrar com elas.

Yamashiro:

- Com as garotas? Como fará isso? É isso que preciso saber! É isso que o Estado precisa saber.

Sandhye:

- Isto não tem nada a ver com Tóquio. Elas não estão no Japão!

Yamashiro fica sem entender.

A moça tenta partir, mas ele a segura no braço.

Yamashiro:

- Espera!

Sandhye enche os pulmões de ar e grita:

- Socorro! Ele quer me seqüestrar!

Os dois guardas na porta da Torre ouvem e imediatamente correm para pegar Yamashiro.

Os dois o agarram, dizendo:

- Valente, hein? Seqüestrador de menininhas!

Sandhye aproveita. Solta-se e corre dali.

Yamashiro:

- Esperem! Eu sou um policial! Pegue no bolso da camisa!

O policial obedece e vê a identificação do outro.

Yamashiro:

- Ela é a garota que sofreu atentado naquele dia. Eu fui escalado para vigia-la e vocês estão deixando ela subir a Torre! Ela tem que contar algo que esconde!

Vendo o erro que haviam cometido, os guardas resolvem ajudar o colega e correm para a Torre.

Sandhye porém consegue chegar ao elevador e entra nele, desesperada.

Os policiais também chegam ali, mas não antes da porta fechar-se.

Yamashiro:

- Não faz mal, avisa a equipe lá em cima da chegada da garota.

No alto da Torre, onde sumiram Lucy, Marine e Anne. Vários peritos policiais fazem toda espécie de exames e testes no ambiente. Engenheiros e técnicos com os Contadores Geiger e parapsicólogos com medidores de radiestesia, os quais lhes possam dar alguma pista do fenômeno que ali acontecera.

Uma policial atende ao walk-talk do parceiro na entrada da Torre:

- Entendido. Vamos ficar esperando a mocinha misteriosa aqui.

Dentro do elevador, Sandhye está novamente nervosa. Sente um frio na barriga mais pelo medo do que pelo elevador subindo rapidamente.

- Eu tenho que conseguir chegar. Tenho que ir pra Zefir! É minha esperança! Preciso ir! Preciso ir!

Lá em cima a policial vê, pelo sinal sonoro, e a luz vermelha sobre a porta, que o elevador acaba de chegar.

- Saia mocinha, e conte pra mim o que você esconde? - murmura a mulher.

A porta começa a abrir-se; mulher fica atenta e subitamente fica pasma, pois uma luz forte lhe bate no rosto, luz essa emitida de dentro do elevador, e que cessa após alguns segundos.

A policial entra no elevador e Sandhye não se encontra mais ali dentro. A mulher nada acha, fica sem fala por alguns segundos e faz sinal para os pesquisadores e colegas de trabalho.

- Ei vocês! Melhor trazerem toda esta tranqueira pra cá!

Em Zefir, num assentamento da aldeia de Xarigan, seu povo está totalmente saudável. Em meio aquele grande número de pessoas somente ele acabara ferido. Está dentro de uma tenda improvisada, feita de folhões e varas. Encostada à frágil parede está sua espada.

Xarigan neste instante, acaba de acordar e logo sente dores a lhe fisgar e continua deitado.

Abner, porem, está ali sentado no chão ao seu lado; logo que Xarigan acorda, lhe fala:

- Espero que esteja se sentindo melhor hoje.

Xarigan:

- Um pouco. – olha para o outro – Ficou a noite toda aqui, vigiando o meu estado de saúde?Abner:

- Devo-lhe isso.

Xarigan:

- Você é uma pessoa grata e justa. Devia estar no lugar do seu pai.

Abner:

- Não exagere! Não viu com seus próprios olhos o que fiz em toda a minha vida.

Xarigan:

- Todos mudam, mesmo um pouco. Assim como eu mudei temporariamente há anos.

Abner sorrindo:

- Lembro disso.

As lembranças vêm às mentes dos dois.

Há muitos anos, quando Xarigan era jovem, lembra-se de que estava num pequeno monte à beira de uma estrada, solitário, sentado em uma grande pedra.

Seus olhos viram distante na estrada uma carruagem puxada por unicórnios e pensou:

- Uma carruagem na estrada para a Ilha voadora do castelo? Deve ser algo importante!

O velho Xarigan comenta essa lembrança:

"Não posso reclamar se me disserem que eu era um canalha, pois descrevia exatamente o meu caráter, eu cometia furtos de objetos, não para vende-los, nem usa-los, mas por puro prazer de ter sido capaz de roubar. É como se cada objeto roubado fosse um troféu em homenagem à minha falsa esperteza. E quando vi a oportunidade de roubar um importante castelão, não poupei esforços para isso"

Lembra-se de ter descido correndo o pequeno monte e, silenciosamente como um felino, atravessou a mata correndo para olhar entre as folhagens, mais perto do veículo.

Seus olhos reluziam o reflexo de uma pedra preciosa que vira brilhar num cetro dentro da carruagem e pensou:

- Um cetro! O sacerdote de Zefir está na carruagem! Este cetro será meu troféu mais valioso!

E, numa velocidade muito grande que realmente tinha, correu pela mata se infiltrando em atalhos da floresta, que ele conhece tão bem e conseguiu posicionar-se num ponto perfeito onde vai passar o castelão na estrada.

Desembainhou sua espada e tirou dos bolsos duas esferas espinhentas. Contudo o cocheiro percebeu o mexer das folhagens e que havia alguém na mata ali do lado e gritou:

- Guru Clef! Tem ladrões na estrada! Eu vou correr!

Clef assustado olhou para seu filho pequeno, que está com uma expressão de medo, e disse ao cocheiro:

- Vamos! Tem uma criança aqui! E não sabemos o que querem!

O homem obedeceu e sacudiu as rédeas com força, fazendo com que os unicórnios no mesmo instante corressem muito depressa.

Xarigan viu aquilo e murmurou:

- Não vou permitir passar esta chance.

O ladrão então correu e pulou na estrada, fazendo com que sua espada brilhasse de energia e estando a carruagem passando a grande velocidade bem à sua frente, desfechou um golpe no ar, fazendo com que uma energia fina da espessura da lâmina na vertical fosse contra os estribos dos animais, separando-os da carruagem. O cocheiro acabou sendo carregado pelas rédeas e arrastado pelos unicórnios em disparada.

A carruagem ficou sem controle e continuou andando com bastante velocidade.

Clef e Abner abraçaram-se assustados ali dentro.

O veículo desgovernado correu pela estrada, rompeu os arbustos numa curva e saiu da pista, sacolejando sobre o matagal, mas pouco reduzindo da velocidade.

Xarigan correu na direção do veículo, com a alma cheia de ambição.

A carruagem porém parou, espatifando-se de lado num pequeno morro, arremessando Clef para fora, desabando as madeiras que a constituíam de forma a deixar o pequeno Abner com sua perna presa contra o madeirame.

Xarigan espantou-se ao ver que havia uma criança no veículo, porem viu que o cetro de Clef estava fácil de ser pego.

Xarigan pensou:

- Quando ele acordar, solta o pé do garoto – aproximou-se para pegar o cetro no chão ao lado do Guru grito de medo foi lançado no ar por Abner.

O ladrão virou-se e viu que o garoto olhou para cima, viu um rombo no teto do veículo, que através dele viu uma grande pedra no topo do monte que soltava cascalhos que quicavam sobre as tábuas da carruagem, ameaçando cair sobre ele.

Xarigan ainda não havia pego o cajado e olhando a cena pensou:

- A pedra irá matá-lo! Não posso deixar que uma criança morra por minha culpa!

Um novo ruído foi ouvido, de muitas pessoas, provavelmente gente vindo em resgate ao Guru e a criança, assim pensou o ladrão.

Abner tentou tirar sua perna com toda força, mas só o que conseguia era fazer sua perna sangrar, castigando-lhe pele.

Xarigan direcionou o olhar esgazeado para os que se aproximavam. Estavam ainda longe, mas podia-se ver pela silhueta das vestes que muitos eram guerreiros e pensou.

- Se eu ficar e salvar o garoto, vou ser pego com certeza, mas se deixa-lo aí, eles não chegarão a tempo de salva-lo.

A pedra deslizou mais no morro.

Xarigan correu para ajuda-lo, dizendo:

- Não importa! Que me peguem! Não vou viver sossegado se uma criança perder a oportunidade de crescer por minha culpa! – e chegando junto começou a puxar os pedaços de madeira que o prendiam.O menino tentou ajudar, mas não teve a força suficiente.

Finalmente o ladrão libertou o garoto e puxou-o pelas axilas, colocando-o do lado de fora do veiculo, mas Xarigan ainda permaneceu dentro dele.

Aquele bando de gente estava próximo e eram mais pessoas do que Xarigan imaginava, assustando-o.

- Guru Clef! – berraram aqueles que ter perdido aquele segundo parado com a surpresa, a pedra caiu sobre o teto da carruagem em que Xarigan ainda estava, o qual desabou sobre o ladrão.

Voltando ao presente, Máscara da Morte faz um comentário:

- Chegamos a achar que o senhor estava morto. Havia parado de respirar, mas incrivelmente o senhor acordou e foi convidado a convalescer no castelo.

Xarigan:

- Valeu a pena o sacrifício por você, rapaz. Porém aconteceram mais coisas nesse meio tempo.

Abner:

- O que? Não entendi.

Xarigan:

- Nada importante. Como está meu povo? Eu não os vi direito ontem.

Abner:

- Estão bem. Nenhum ferido, por que?

Xarigan:

- Ikki me contou que atacou o castelo, apesar da trégua, mas eu entendo que a vontade lhe dominava. Impulsos da juventude.

Abner:

- Foi isso mesmo.

Xarigan:

- Eles nos enganaram, mas vou conseguir achar a tiara do núcleo e dar a Zefir um governo estável. Sei que posso contar com você e torço que com Ikki também.

Do lado de fora, Ikki observa a fogueira resistindo a apagar com uma pequena chama, perdido em pensamentos:

- Tomar o núcleo de Zefir, me vingar de Esmeralda e depois? O que farei? Isso não importa! Sempre há com quem lutar!

Uma criança aproxima-se do cavaleiro e indaga.

- O senhor pode brincar com a gente?

- Dá o fora, garota! Não sou o mesmo que quando cheguei na aldeia.

A garota sai reclamando:

- É... você ficou chato! Ninguém gosta mais de você. O tio Abner é mais legal!

Fênix porém não liga para o comentário e apenas chuta uma folha seca para dentro da fogueira, para vê-la queimar e virar cinzas.

Um tremor de terra acompanhado de um som estrondoso é sentido por Ikki o qual vira-se e vê que o solo rachara ao lado do assentamento da aldeia, fazendo com que as crianças que ainda tinham coragem de brincar na penumbra se abraçassem com medo.

No interior da tenda, Xarigan pragueja:

- Está piorando! Malditos irresponsáveis que estão fazendo minha terra passar por essa desgraça outra vez!

Máscara da Morte observa a expressão de ódio de Xarigan, e compartilha deste sentimento com ele, olha para o céu negro e murmura:

- Minha terra natal.

No castelo de cristal, numa das torres, Guru Clef aponta para uma imensa porta em formato de arco trancada, e uma magia é lançada de seu anel, fazendo com que a porta abra-se, e lentamente exibindo lá dentro a tiara do núcleo sobre uma espécie de fonte de águas límpidas, a qual está brilhando muito. Junto ao Guru estão quase todos os castelões e visitantes, inclusive a escolhida, Lucy.

Os olhos escarlates da menina observam aquele objeto e sua mente entra em divagações.

- Estou finalmente diante do símbolo. Serei núcleo de Zefir. Minha alma ainda chora o amor perdido, mas talvez a verdadeira felicidade seja ajudar a tantos a viver em paz. Não há porque fugir.

A Guerreira Mágica de Rayearth estende as mãos para o objeto brilhante com um gesto delicado, sem lamentar sua decisão e faz menção de caminhar para a sala sagrada.

- Lucy, eu não vou voltar para casa. - fala Anne.

Lucy volta-se para a amiga:

- Anne!

- Eu também não, Lucy. - fala agora Marine - Eu acho que se você vai perder sua liberdade. Não é justo que nós desfrutemos do seu esforço.

Lucy porém não gosta do que dizem e fala:

- Marine, Anne... não quero que façam isso! Eu estarei ajudando todos os meus amigos sendo o núcleo. Quero trazer a paz a Zefir e isso vai me fazer sentir bem, ver todos felizes e contentes. Por isso quero que vocês também sejam felizes.

Marine e Anne ficam comovidas.

Lucy vira-se para a tiara brilhante novamente e volta a andar em sua direção.

- Esperem! - avisa Clef assustado - Eu tenho uma sensação estranha...!

Priscila:

- O que, Guru Clef?

Clef:

- Sinto que aquela... aquela garota que tentamos convocar, está chegando em Zefir. Preciso ajuda-la.

Marine:

- A Quarta Guerreira?

Clef:

- Sim, vamos para o salão! Preciso enviar Fyura.

Nos céus de Zefir, Sandhye vê seu corpo jogado aos quatro ventos, caindo direto para o chão.

Imensamente apavorada ela grita:

- AAAAI! Sabia que isso era uma péssima idéia! Até o céu deste lugar tá diferente do que eu vi!- tampa os olhos.

Porém seu corpo é amparado por algo macio.

Ela abre os olhos e observa o lugar onde caíra, e esfregando a mão nele, comenta:

- Que liso... parece um...

Ao olhar melhor nota estar num peixe voador gigante e exclama apavorada:

- AAI! Que absurdo é esse?

Após algum tempo todos estão na porta aberta do castelo, aguardando a chegada da menina.

Rafaga parece impaciente:

- Está demorando demais, não acha, Guru Clef?

Clef:

- Confesso que sim, mas não acho que algo tenha lhe acontecido. Apesar que sinto uma sensação esquisita.

Shiryu aponta o horizonte:

- Olhem lá!

Clef:

- Sim, é Fyura trazendo ela. Mas... - diz com surpresa.

Kuwabara:

- Não tô enxergando direito! Acho que tô ficando vesgo!

Leiga:

- Não está não, queridinho! É isso mesmo que você está vendo! Tem duas pessoas no Fyura!

Priscila impressionada:

- O que?

Com a aproximação do peixe voador, pode-se ver a silhueta de Sandhye e de uma mulher de cabelos longos e ondulados atrás dela.

Clef, pasmo:

- É... é um milagre!

O peixe voador finalmente chega na ilha voadora, pousa à frente dos que o aguardavam. Sandhye, com receio, desce de Fyura e com um tímido aceno, diz:

- O...oi! E...eu sou Sandhye.

Porém por incrível que pareça o que está impressionando mais naquele instante não é a chegada da candidata à Quarta Guerreira Mágica e sim a mulher que a acompanha, a qual tem baixa estatura e desce do animal neste instante.

Yusuke, Seiya, Shurato e seu grupo não a conhecem, mas estão impressionados com a surpresa dos castelões e das Guerreiras.

Yusuke:

- Olá gatinha! - responde a Sandhye - Mas... quem é a sua amiga que tá deixando todo mundo bobo?

Sandhye:

- Ah, ela... não a conheço, mas qual é seu nome mesmo? - indaga para mulher que veio junto.

- Me chamo Esmeralda. - sorri a mulher loura.

A confirmação choca mais ainda quem a conhecia.

Lucy pasma:

- Princesa... Esmeralda!

Clef abismado para Sandhye:

- Como você a trouxe?

Sandhye sentindo-se intimidada:

- A...ah, eu n... não sei. Estava apavorada voando sozinha neste peixe voador, quando vi lá embaixo uma mulher acenando. O peixe desceu rápido, me dando um susto horrível e buscou-a para vir comigo...Ai, que bom chegar em terra!

Esmeralda feliz:

- Rafaga, Guru Clef, minhas queridas Guerreiras Mágicas, que bom voltar a vê-los!

Priscila contesta:

- Você não pode ser Esmeralda!

Clef:

- Sinto até a energia do núcleo nela, Priscila! Só pode ser!

Shiryu:

- Guru Clef, Abner também está vivo. Eu já lhe contei o que houve com ele na Terra; possivelmente este fenômeno também trouxe de volta a princesa Esmeralda.

Sandhye vendo que todos estão surpreendidos com a sua carona e ninguém lhe dando atenção, fala cheia de duvidas:

- Gente, por favor... me expliquem, por que chamaram a mim? Por que neste lugar tem peixes voadores gigantes? Por que as ilhas flutuam? Por que vocês tem roupas tão estranhas? E o que é ser uma Guerreira Mágica?

Lucy, Marine e Anne aproximam-se, sorrindo:

- Nós somos as Guerreiras Mágicas! Bem vinda! Você será uma de nós!

- Lucy Shidou, Marine Ryuzaki e Anne Houoji. Já decorei o nome de vocês. - responde a novata.

Marine:

- Uée! Não me lembro de ter dito o meu nome todo pra você!

Anne:

- Nem eu.

Sandhye:

- Ah... é que vocês estão sendo procuradas na Terra como desaparecidas.

- Essa não! - exclama Marine.

Sandhye aproxima-se de Lucy, pega sua mão e olhando a pedra sobre a luva diz:

- O que é isso? Um rubi?

Olha para a mão de Anne e Marine e fala:

- Uma esmeralda, uma safira! Acho que vou gostar de ser Guerreira Mágica. O que vou ganhar?

Priscila:

- Menina, estas pedras não são essas que você falou. São pedras mágicas!

Sandhye empolgada:

- Sério? O que ela faz? Transforma as coisas em ouro?

Priscila fica sem graça.

Caldina olha para a menina e comenta ao marido:

- Olha Rafaga, ela está me lembrando a mim mesma quando era mais nova.

- PU PU PU PUUU! - faz Mokona, aproximando-se.

Sandhye arregala os olhos com medo:

- Que é isso? Um coelho?

- PU? - não compreende Mokona, que tenta aproximar-se, mas ela salta para trás apavorada.

As outras Guerreiras comentam entre si.

- Parece que ela tem muito o que aprender! - fala Anne.

- É... tem medo até do Mokona! - diz Marine.

- Calma, tenho certeza de que ela vai conseguir; afinal ela não poderia ter sido escolhida errada.

A expressão do rosto de Marine discorda do comentário da amiga.

Anne:

- Sandhye, conte um pouco mais sobre você para nós.

Sandhye ainda nervosa:

- Eu sou Sandhye Tsuzuku! Tenho quatorze anos.

Anne:

- Tem a nossa idade quando viemos para Zefir pela primeira vez.

Marine surpresa:

- E já tem a nossa altura. - e brinca com a amiga - Coitada da Lucy. Ficou pra trás até de uma garota mais nova!

Lucy fica vermelha de vergonha.

Sandhye, com a mão comparando o seu tamanho com o da ruivinha:

- Pensei que ela fosse mais nova que eu.

Marine:

- Mas não é! Então vai ter que obedece-la assim como a nós, pois somos mais velhas, apesar dela ser baixinha.

Lucy não sabe onde esconder a cara.

Sandhye:

- Ah, tá bom, tá bom!

Anne:

- Calma Marine! não seja tão radical.

Esmeralda parece muito feliz em vê-los e volta a falar:

- Eu voltei à vida sem saber como, mas já que isso aconteceu, eu sei o que vou fazer dela. Lucy, você é o núcleo de Zefir, não é verdade?

Lucy faz sinal de positivo com a cabeça.

Esmeralda aproxima-se dela:

- Eu vou te salvar disso. É isso que quer, não é?

Lucy fica espantada com a notícia:

- Vai? Você pode?

Esmeralda:

- Sim, eu posso. Agora que vivo e sei que meu amado Zagard não mais existe, acho que posso assumir Zefir com a mente somente voltada para esta terra.

Clef:

- Mas... princesa Esmeralda... isso não é possível. A tiara já não é mais sua, apesar de que a energia do núcleo ainda percorre seu corpo.

Esmeralda:

- Guru Clef, você talvez não saiba, mas existe uma forma em Zefir ... em uma região um pouco afastada existe um lugar sagrado, onde dizem que Brafma pode se comunicar conosco, os mortais.

Clef:

- Eu nunca ouvi falar desse lugar, mas apesar de minha idade eu não poderia saber tudo, mas por que? se você sabia desse lugar, por que deixou-se matar naquela época?

Esmeralda:

- Na época eu não queria passar o pesar de ser núcleo pra ninguém, pois sabia que era uma vida triste e solitária, mas agora estou pronta para esse destino.

Priscila:

- Você tem certeza?

Esmeralda:

- Jamais conseguiria amar outro, senão Zagard. Não falharei como pilar novamente.

Marine:

- Princesa Esmeralda, então ajude nossa amiga, por favor.

Esmeralda:

- Farei isso agora mesmo. Mas preciso ela venha comigo, pois só um gênio pode iniciar o contato com Brafma.

Repentinamente, atravessando o grupo de pessoas ali, Seiya aproxima-se da princesa e lhe pergunta:

- Por favor, pode me responder uma coisa?

Rafaga:

- Afaste-se dela! - diz, enraivecido ainda com o rancor que guarda dentro de si.

Clef:

- Pare com isso, Rafaga!- pede.

Seiya:

- Princesa Esmeralda, preciso que tire uma dúvida para mim, por favor. Você conheceu Ikki?

A loura olha para Seiya com espanto por alguns instantes, demora mas responde:

- Claro, conheço.

Seiya fica tão chocado que não consegue perguntar mais nada. Afasta-se a passos desequilibrados e seus olhos completamente arregalados.

Shurato:

- Então quer dizer que ela é mesmo a mulher de quem seu amigo falava?

Shiryu nervoso:

- Isso é o que temíamos. Agora será impossível ter Ikki de volta ao nosso lado.

Seiya reclama:

- É muito azar! É coincidência demais! Não pode ser ela!

Shiryu:

- Não temos como comprovar Seiya, só conhecíamos Esmeralda pelos comentários de Ikki.

Das nuvens escuras do céu um raio é lançado e atinge uma grande árvore da floresta, a mais alta ao redor da ilha voadora do castelo, causando um grande estrondo e derrubando-a ao solo, dando fim a sua folhagem que persistia viva.

Lucy vê que Zefir está em decadência e aproxima-se da princesa para falar:

- Eu vou com você princesa Esmeralda! Agora mesmo se quiser!

Esmeralda:

- Sim, vamos. Melhor que seja agora, zefir e você não devem sofrer mais... Guru Clef, posso usar o Fyura?

Clef:

- Está a seu dispor.

Abaixo da ilha voadora, na floresta, está Hyoga que desde a chegada do estranho peixe-voador mantém os olhos curiosos na ilha acima. Porém não sobe, por não se sentir bem vindo.

- O que era aquele peixe não sei, mas vou evitar voltar ali até que Lucy assuma como núcleo. - pensa cisne.

Seus olhos surpresos vêem novamente o peixe-voador cruzar o céu negro, desta vez saindo da ilha, para algum lugar, e com Lucy e a loura sobre ele.

Hyoga pergunta-se:

- Lucy está saindo do castelo? Não assumiu ainda?

- Não, aquela garota é muito fraca e emotiva para ser o tal núcleo. - diz Hiei próximo a ele.

Hyoga:

- É você. Não quer ficar no castelo mas não tem para onde ir, assim como eu.

Hiei sempre antipático:

- Humpf! Que se dane! Eu prefiro estar aqui com apenas um do que lá com um monte de imbecis!

Hyoga:

- Não adianta me provocar. Se você ainda pensa em se vingar da luta, eu apenas peço desculpa por ter me defendido! Mas farei de novo se preciso! Estou mais preocupado com Lucy estar perdendo tempo.

Hiei:

- Não se engane! Ela é muito mole e levaria esta tal de Zefir a desgraça, assim como ela está fazendo com ela mesma agora.

Hyoga pasmo:

- Que? Porque disse isso?

Hiei faz cara de desdém e entra na floresta, deixando Cisne falando sozinho.

Mais tarde, dentro do castelo, todos rodeiam Sandhye com imensa curiosidade, enquanto ao meio de toda essa gente está a novata e Clef. Ela, bem nervosa com aquela atenção em demasia.

Clef:

- Menina, para começar, você não pode ser uma Guerreira Mágica com tecidos tão frágeis. Terá que ter uma armadura como as outras.

Sandhye:

- Tá. E onde eu a visto? Cadê ela?

Clef não responde e, com um movimento no seu cetro, faz com que uma energia seja emanada dele. Essa energia envolve o corpo da garota, fazendo com que pareça que ela está envolta por um tipo de cobertor de lascas de cristais.

Uma pedra amarela surge sobre o dorso de sua mão calçada numa luva, enquanto ela fecha os olhos sentindo aquela estranha sensação da magia que a envolve.

Segundos após ela está vestindo uma armadura bem mais simples que as das outras Guerreiras Mágicas.

- Essa é a armadura? Apareceu do nada!

Anne:

- As nossas armaduras evoluíram até o estado atual. Começamos usando uma como a sua.

Sandhye:

- Evoluíram? As armaduras evoluem?

Anne:

- Isto é magia.

Sandhye volta a fazer uma reclamação, olhando a pedra na sua mão:

- Ei, essa pedra que eu tenho é um topázio? Isso é injusto! Por que a minha pedra tem que ser menos valiosa que a delas, que têm uma safira, um rubi e uma esmeralda?

Clef:

- Já disse que não são pedras preciosas. São mágicas! Não seja impertinente. Seja o que nasceu pra ser, A Guerreira Mágica do elemento terra.

Sandhye:

- E como deve agir uma Guerreira Mágica? Qual nossa função, afinal?

Marine, irritada:

- Ora, proteger Zefir, enfrentando todo tipo de criatura horrenda!

Ela fica com temor e diz:

- Tá, eu t...tento, m...mas o que acontece depois que eu salvar Zefir?

Priscila:

- Finalmente Zefir terá a paz e você poderá voltar para a Terra.

Sandhye:

- Mas, o que mais?

Priscila não sabe o que responder e fala:

- Todos nós ficaremos eternamente gratos.

Sandhye, desesperada:

- Quer dizer que não vou ganhar nada, arriscando a vida contra monstros horrendos? Não sou relógio para trabalhar de graça! Desse jeito eu prefiro voltar pra Terra e levar ela junto! - diz, apontando para Marine.

Marine surpresa:

- Como é que é?

Sandhye:

- Isso que você ouviu! Eu prometi que ia te levar de volta para seus pais e assim vou mostrar que tudo que contei sobre Zefir é verdade.

Marine injuriada berra com a outra:

- O que? Você contou pros meus pais sobre Z...Zefir! Eu passei anos guardando esse segredo e você contou tudo!

Anne exclama:

- Hã? Então minha família e a de Lucy vão ficar sabendo também! - diz também assustada.

Marine continua:

- Sua garota desmiolada! Não sabe que pode dar uma confusão danada pra gente depois explicar tudo?

Sandhye sente-se pequenina diante daquela bronca.

Após algum tempo sobrevoando Zefir na criatura exótica, a princesa loura aponta para um local lá embaixo e avisa:

- É lá em baixo, naquela gruta.

Sem demora o peixe voador desce com as duas, entrando voando com elas na tal gruta indicada.

Lucy:

- Princesa Esmeralda, é este lugar mesmo?

Esmeralda:

- Sim; venha comigo, Lucy.

As duas descem do animal e andam na escura gruta, onde a visão é, com certeza, inútil pela negrura do ambiente.

Contudo, de repente, luzes acendem-se no local, provenientes de alguns cristais rosados brilhantes e flutuantes. Podem ver também que estão num local de teto extremamente alto.

Vê-se também quatro criaturas paradas à frente das duas. Uma assemelha-se a um polvo, tem olhos como um mamífero e boca dentada, mas nota-se que seu ambiente natural não é aquele. O outro assemelha-se a um louva-Deus do tamanho de um homem, outro a um unicórnio e o último a uma foca com uma crista na cabeça, como os animais de carga da aldeia de Xarigan.

Estranhamente, essas criaturas demonstram-se vivas somente por sua respiração lenta, pois estão tão paralisadas como estátuas.

Lucy vê aquelas criaturas e fica assustada.

- Princesa, eu não entendo porque essas criaturas estão tão estranhas!

Esmeralda:

- São criaturas produtos da instabilidade de Zefir. Tem que invocar o seu gênio agora, Lucy.

Lucy intrigada:

- Não; desculpe Princesa. Eu não estou entendendo o que está havendo.

A moça tenta retornar ao Fyura mas o peixe-voador está estático como as outras criaturas. Isto choca a Guerreira.

- Ora, minha cara Guerreira Mágica - diz uma voz feminina; é de uma mulher de longas vestes, um belo e sinistro rosto, cabelos tão compridos quanto os de Esmeralda e repleta de adereços.

Lucy:

- Ãhn?, mas quem é você?

- Meu nome é Seikiakko! É um prazer conhece-la, Guerreira Mágica.

Lucy pasma:

- O antigo núcleo de Zefir? Foi você quem enviou o filho do Guru Clef para outra dimensão?

Seikiakko:

- Noto que finalmente chegaram a descobrir a verdade. É lamentável terem demorado tanto.

A Guerreira de Rayearth demonstra-se indignada:

- Mas o que você tem a ver com a minha libertação? E esses animais, por que estão aqui paralisados? - vira-se para a loura - Princesa Esmeralda, por que me trouxe aqui?

A Princesa loura dá um estranho sorriso; seus olhos apresentam-se com uma frieza incrível.

Isto passa a certeza neste instante à Guerreira das chamas, de que tudo está errado naquele lugar, e que desta vez ela corre um sério risco sozinha e muito longe dos amigos.


	18. Yin & Yang

**DATA- SETEMBRO DE 2001**

**Last Land**

**Quinto Dia - Verdadeiras Intenções**

**Capítulo 18 - Yin e Yang**

Em meio àquela situação preocupante, Lucy gostaria neste instante de ser ingênua o suficiente para não saber que corre risco; mas ela sabe perfeitamente disso e, por isso, sofre com temor.

Seikiakko aproxima-se e, tocando seu ombro com leveza, diz:

- Guerreira Mágica, não precisa temer; você será importante no novo mundo que surgirá. Basta invocar seu gênio, agora.

Lucy:

- Novo mundo? Você se refere a restaurar Zefir?

Seikiakko:

- Exato; Zefir será melhor que antes; um local onde haverá descanso e paz aos que sempre sofreram.

Lucy afasta-se:

- Não pense que vou confiar em quem fez aquilo com o filho do Guru Clef.

Seikiakko lamenta-se:

- Pena... se você não soubesse disso, não seria tão difícil convencê-la!

- Vamos garota! Obedeça a ela! - berram vozes ao fundo da caverna. Mal se vê a silhueta de alguns Suzakos que exclamam juntos.

Lucy, afastada, volta-se para Esmeralda:

- Princesa, o que está havendo afinal?

- Nada! Apenas obedeça! - fala a loura, com um timbre masculino na voz.

Lucy pasma:

- Você não é... não é a princesa! O que então...

Esmeralda faz-se dramática e sarcástica, com a mesma voz masculina:

- Oh! Não diga isso! Assim você machuca meu coração!

O peito da mulher abre-se, revelando literalmente de peito aberto o coração pulsando lá dentro e ela continua o espetáculo de horror:

- Com essa dedução eu sinto-me horrenda!

O rosto de Esmeralda começa a derreter, ficando totalmente disforme e horrível. Logo, a princesa parece derreter-se toda como uma vela acesa.

- Não! Você me humilhou! Você me humilhou!- grita ela.

Com esses gritos Esmeralda passa a tomar outra forma: a de um homem de cabelos compridos, roupas escuras e que somente se Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei e Kuwabara estivessem ali, reconheceriam Ani Toguro.

Lucy:

- Como? Como pôde enganar até Clef?

Toguro debochado:

- Ora, a senhorita Seikiakko me contou pormenores sobre Esmeralda e ela já foi núcleo; por isso ela pôde me recobrir um pouquinho com sua magia. Mas nada disso adiantaria, se não fosse meu talento como ator. Eu merecia o Oscar, não acha?

Lucy irritada:

- Vocês não querem que eu me torne núcleo, não é isso?

Seikiakko:

- Isto é supérfluo, Guerreira Mágica! Você tem algo muito mais importante a fazer aqui. Invoque seu gênio, agora.

- Nunca! - afirma a Guerreira.

Toguro:

- Ora, deixa que eu faço ela invocar rapidinho.

Os braços de Toguro esticam-se na direção dela.

No castelo, Sandhye gesticula, enquanto se afasta.

- Então é isso. Obrigada pela chance, mas realmente eu não tenho interesse em ajudar. Por favor me levem de volta! - diz em tom quase suplicante.

Marine faz medo:

- Você não tem escolha, garota! Tá presa aqui com a gente!

Priscila:

- Zefir será bela de novo se você ajudar. É o lugar mais lindo que existe!

Yusuke:

- Não exagera não. A cidade à noite é muito mais legal.

Leiga:

- Questão de gosto. Shurato não pensa assim.

Yusuke zomba:

- E o Shurato pensa?

Leiga aproveita a brincadeira:

- É, você tem razão. Pensar pra ele é um esforço muito grande.

Shurato irritado:

- Ah! Calem a boca!

Sandhye chorosa:

- Não, Não adianta! não quero! Eu não sei lutar e sou medrosa! Escolham outra!

Clef desiste:

- Está bem, mas mesmo assim não poderá ir para casa agora. Pode ficar num dos quartos.

Yusuke:

- Que tal o meu? Aí tira esse otário roncador de perto das minhas orelhas!

Shurato:

- Como é? Olha só quem tá falando! Parece um serrote.

Marine interrompe:

- Seu quarto uma ova! Tem espaço no da gente.

Caldina:

- Eu te levo.

Caldina acompanha a garota para fora do salão e começam a caminhar pelo corredor. Ambas ficam caladas por um tempo, mas Caldina resolve falar:

- Me lembra a mim mesma, você.

Sandhye:

- Eu?

Caldina:

- Eu achava que dinheiro era tudo no mundo, nada mais era importante.

Sandhye:

- Eu não sou dessas pessoas assim.

Caldina fica surpresa:

- Hã... desculpe, mas não entendo.

Sandhye, aborrecida:

- Dinheiro não é nada mesmo, mas eu preciso dele!

Caldina fica surpresa com a frase, sem entender.

Um burburinho é ouvido pelas duas. Muitos passos.

Kurama entra no corredor com Askot. Ambos guiam um grupo muito grande de pessoas: mulheres, homens, velhos e crianças.

Caldina, surpresa:

- São aldeões de Zefir! O povo está fugindo para o castelo!

Ao se aproximarem as duas dos outros, Askot indaga:

- Você é a Guerreira Mágica? Olá! Me chamo Askot.

Sandhye:

- Oi.

Kurama:

- Caldina, eu vou ceder o meu lugar no quarto para alguma mulher e criança; se puder evitar que todos fiquem amontoados no pátio do castelo eu farei.

Sandhye:

- Mas o que está acontecendo com eles?

Kurama:

- Eles tiveram que abandonar suas casas por causa do colapso de Zefir. O lugar que mais suporta a instabilidade é o próprio castelo.

Sandhye, preocupada:

- Eles... estão sem suas casas? Tiveram que deixa-las?

Caldina:

- É. Mas você não se importa mesmo, né? Vamos para o quarto.

Sandhye:

- Espere. Mudei de idéia. Se eu lutar, posso ajudar para que Zefir volte ao normal de novo?

Caldina da um leve sorriso:

- Pode.

Na caverna Lucy está com o corpo totalmente laçado: os braços de Toguro enrolaram-se ao redor da moça, como se fossem jibóias e assim, como esse réptil, está sufocando a garota.

Toguro:

- Ah, ah, ah! Vamos! Invoque o gênio!

Lucy não consegue nem falar. Seu corpo não dispõe de força física para desfazer aquele abraço mortal. Seu rosto começa a mudar de cor. Sua pele está se tornando um vermelho mais forte que os seus cabelos, na verdade tornando-se roxo.

Lucy pensa:

- O que eles querem com Rayearth? Eu não posso me entregar! Tenho que agüentá-lo sozinha!

Toguro:

- Ah, ah, ah! Não fique com essa cara de dor, garota! Sorria!

As mãos do mutante estão ao lado do rosto da garota, visto que seus braços a enrolam até os ombros, e para zombar Toguro usa seus polegares para esticar a boca da Guerreira para cima.

- Sorria! Você ajudará a formar uma nova era! - diz ele.

Lucy pensa:

- Eu tenho que sair daqui!

Toguro continua rindo escandalosamente, quando, repentinamente, pára e faz uma careta de dor.

- Ela... ela tá...

Subitamente, Lucy começa a pegar fogo e, conseqüentemente, os braços de Toguro também.

- AAAAAIIII! Estou queimando! - berra ele.

Toguro, rapidamente a solta e recolhe seus braços queimados.

Lucy o encara com o próprio corpo em chamas, mas sem consumi-lo. Sua trança e mechas de cabelo sacodem-se devido àquela energia que emite.

Lucy:

- Eu tenho certeza que vocês têm planos malignos para Zefir! Por isso eu jamais vou colaborar com vocês! Deixem-me ir agora!

Seikiakko:

- Não. Você não pode, garota!

Toguro fica irritado e transforma seus braços queimados em duas grandes espadas e avança contra ela.

Toguro:

- Agora você vai ver o que é dor!

A garota, desta vez, não se assusta. Dá um passo para trás e a pedra no dorso da sua mão brilha, emitindo um novo poder.

- Flecha de Fogo!

Vários raios flamejantes saem da pedra vermelha, como realmente flechas de fogo e antes que o homem chegue muito perto, estes raios o perfuram e o queimam, atravessando-o

- AAAAAAAAAII! QUE É ISSO?

Toguro olha para os buracos no seu corpo horrorizado. Ouve um barulho de fogo. Olha para trás e vê que os raios estão voltando.

- NÃÃO! - exclama ele, escandalosamente.

Porém é tarde e os raios voltam, perfurando-o, por novas partes do corpo.

- AARGH! - ele berra, antes de cair, fumaçando, inerte no chão.

Os raios voltam à pedra na mão de Lucy, que está com um semblante sério.

Lucy:

- Eu já fiz Zefir sofrer muitas vezes, quando eliminei Esmeralda, quando trouxe Nova a existência. Eu não quero mais trazer mal a Zefir! Não quero e não vou! Não vou! - diz ela, com os olhos umedecidos.

Seikiakko:

- Parabéns! Sua força de vontade tornam-na mais forte. Mas é uma pena! Esta Zefir terá que acabar e as circunstâncias facilitaram que você me ajudasse. Poderia ser uma de suas amigas, também.

Sete homens saem da penumbra. São os Sete Suzakos e dizem:

- Deixe que nós daremos uma lição nela.

- Não! - berra Toguro, que mesmo com todos os buracos calcinados no seu corpo, levanta-se - Quem vocês pensam que eu sou? Eu posso tortura-la sozinho!

O corpo do homem começa a se reconstituir sozinho. Os buracos se fecham e as queimaduras somem.

- AH, AH, AH, AH! Não há como me vencer, garota! Meu corpo é como um chiclete. Os únicos órgãos vitais que tenho são o coração e o cérebro e eu posso fazer eles mudarem de posição por todo o meu corpo. Eu sou imortal!

Lucy espanta-se com a revelação.

Ele estica seus braços em direção a ela, com as unhas compridas e pontiagudas desta vez.

Porém a Guerreira Mágica invoca sua espada e decepa ambos os braços de Toguro.

- AAAIII! Você está me fazendo sentir dor! Eu odeio isso! - diz o aleijado - Eu odeio você! Eu fui salvo do sofrimento eterno sendo trazido a Zefir! E vou compensar a ajuda!

As veias dos braços decepados do homem começam a se mexer e a alongar-se, até chegarem aos cotocos que ficaram no corpo de Toguro e assim os seus membros se reconstituem novamente.

Lucy pasma:

- Que tipo de criatura é você?

Toguro:

- Um bem superior a você! AH, AH, AH, AH! Prepare-se que...

Seikiakko:

- Chega! Isto está demorando muito! Eu vou adiantar!

A mulher adornada começa a emitir uma área poderosa, que assusta a todos ali dentro.

O psicopata lança seus braços em direção à garota, novamente.

Lucy move sua espada novamente para defender-se, mas seu golpe pára a meio caminho, seus músculos não obedecem. Estão imóveis. Ela fica paralisada.

Consegue mover os olhos e vê que Seikiakko está com a mão aberta, enviando uma espécie de força brilhante.

Neste momento os braços elásticos de Toguro não tem empecilhos e tornam-se espinhentos, e assim enrolam-se outra vez no corpo da garota, perfurando sua pele até o pescoço.

Com expressão sádica Toguro diz:

- Ah, ah, ah, ah! Que pena! Está sentindo a mesma dor que senti quando usou seu poder, mas você não pode se reconstruir como eu! Ah, ah, ah, ah!

As mãos de Toguro, tornam seus indicadores pontiagudos e espetam o pescoço da garota, que nada pode fazer a não ser sentir as dores.

Toguro:

- Se eu quiser, posso estourar sua jugular agora! Seu gênio está vendo isso?

No castelo de Cristal:

Priscila:

- Garota, eu não entendi porque você mudou de idéia tão repentinamente, mas Zefir agradece sua ajuda.

As duas e outros acabam por entrar no quarto das armas, onde Sandhye toma um grande susto.

- O... o homem... e... está...con...gelado! - exclama a mocinha, apontando para Lantis, no gelo.

Priscila:

- Menina, por favor, vamos explicar isso mais tarde. Por favor, concentre-se, para que uma arma a escolha.

Sandhye:

- Concentrar...?

A garota, ainda que tremendo, fecha os olhos por uns instantes, mas seu medo e curiosidade a fazem abrir um dos olhos, para ver Lantis congelado.

- Será que seu eu falhar, vou terminar como ele? - ela pensa.

Anne:

- Ei menina! Se você não se concentrar direito, não conseguirá a arma!

Sandhye:

- Tá. Desculpe.

Sandhye volta a se concentrar, à vista de todos ali. Ela parece ter finalmente acalmado sua alma por dentro. De fato, finalmente acalmou-se.

Priscila reveza o olhar para a Quarta Guerreira e para as inúmeras armas expostas no quarto e das quais não vê nenhuma mover-se, apesar do tempo estar passando.

Marine já está com um olhar entediado; Shurato havia sentado-se no chão e já boceja; Yusuke havia recostado-se à porta; Anne ajeita seus óculos; Askot está quase dormindo de pé, mas desperta. Todos vendo o tempo passar, e nada.

As únicas que permanecem atentas são Priscila e Sandhye, até que a garota cansa e desabafa:

- Ai! Quanto tempo demora isso?

Priscila aborrecida:

- Garota, se concentre! Assim nunca vai conseguir!

Sandhye:

- Eu juro que estou concentrada!

Priscila:

- Sandhye, afinal com que arma você tem mais habilidade? Espada, arcos ou o que?

Sandhye:

- Precisa ter, é? Nunca toquei numa arma em toda minha vida!

Todos ali ficam pasmos.

Marine estoura:

- Não é possível que você tenha sido escolhida Guerreira Mágica, se não tem habilidade com nenhuma arma! Que esporte você faz?

Sandhye responde baixinho:

- Nenhum.

Todos pasmam-se de novo.

Anne analisa:

- Temos um problema aqui. Geralmente temos uma habilidade básica.

Priscila:

- Tudo bem, o que deve ser feito agora é que Sandhye vá à fonte eterna para trazer o mineral Escudo, para que eu lhe faça uma arma.

Marine:

- Ficou doida, Priscila? Para que fazer arma pra ela, se ela não vai saber usar?

Priscila:

- Ora, ela ainda tem a magia para despertar, além disso você pode ensina-la a usar a espada.

Marine fica chocada por um instante com a sugestão, mas logo que a assimila, olha para a menina e diz:

- Não é tão má idéia! - e pensa - Eu, uma mestra? Legal!

Sandhye engole em seco, assustada.

Leiga aproxima-se:

- Eu e Shurato podemos dar uma carona para chegarem mais rápido lá, não é, queridinho? - diz, cutucando o amigo.

Shurato acorda bem sonolento:

Ah, sim, claro...mas claro o que?

Yusuke:

- Deixa que eu vou, pra acompanhar a gatinha.

Marine:

- Você não! Eu vou! Eu vou fazê-la uma Guerreira Mágica como eu.

Yusuke:

- Que azar, Sandhye! Você terá a pior de todas, como mestra!

Marine:

- Pior? Eu não sou pior que a Lucy e Anne!

Yusuke:

- É melhor, então?

Marine, sem graça:

- Eu não quis dizer isso.

Yusuke, vendo a expressão dela, diz:

- Você fica lindona desse jeito sem graça! Falei de propósito, só pra te ver assim.

Marine:

- Ah, cai fora! - porém a Guerreira está com as bochechas vermelhas, com o comentário.

Priscila apressada:

- Bem, já está tudo resolvido. Vão logo!

Todos vão saindo da sala.

Marine, porém, ia sair, quando olha Askot parado, com o pensamento distante, no meio da sala e se aproxima dele:

- Askot, você está triste?

Askot, com voz triste:

- Por causa do que aconteceu com Lantis.

Marine:

- Askot, eu sei que é sobre seus sentimentos por mim, mas eu e Yusuke não...

Askot interrompe:

- E eu com isso, Marine? Desde a última vez que você veio deixou bem claro que não gosta de mim, da maneira que eu esperava, tem direito a gostar de quem quiser.

Askot sai do quarto entristecido, deixando-a sozinha ali.

- Askot. - ela murmura.

Depois, no salão do Guru Clef, Leiga e Shurato fazem os shakitis tomarem a forma de veículo.

Clef:

- Você tem certeza de que sabe o caminho até a fonte, Marine?

- Não tem problema. Se ela errar, tem eu para ajudar. - diz a fadinha Primera, que se aproxima e senta num dos ombros de Leiga.

Marine:

- Quer mesmo ir, Primera?

Primera:

- Claro! O Leiga é o único que me dá atenção, além daquele chato ali, de quem eu quero me livrar por umas horas.

Ela aponta o Mokona no chão. O bichinho decepcionado, abaixa as orelhas.

Sandhye:

- Isto aqui parece um mundo de contos de fadas.

Shurato:

- Pode subir, Sandhye. E se segura em mim, ok?

A garota sobe no shakiti de Shurato.

Leiga, por sua vez, dá carona para Marine, que sobe no veículo mágico.

Leiga:

- Então, fomos!

O shakiti de Leiga parte voando pela janela.

O veículo de Shurato sai atrasado, apavorando a carona.

- Espera pela gente! Vocês é que sabem o caminho! - diz o guardião celestial.

Priscila:

- Lá vai mais uma candidata a Guerreira Mágica. Tomara que seja bem sucedida e tomara que Lucy e Esmeralda estejam bem.

Clef:

- Sinto que estão bem.

Na caverna obscura, sons secos de tapas contínuos, são ouvidos.

A Guerreira Mágica do Fogo está tendo a cabeça virada de um lado para o outro sob os tapas que as mãos de Toguro lhes desfecham seguidamente. O corpo da garota, sendo apertado por espinhos, fazem-na sangrar cada vez mais. Uma poça vermelha já se forma no chão, enquanto o sádico mutante zomba:

- Ah, ah, ah! Vamos, garota! Sua pele toda está da cor do seu cabelo! Será que não tem ninguém para ajuda-la?

- Tem sim. - diz uma voz, ao fundo da caverna.

A silhueta da armadura de Cisne é vista se aproximando.

Toguro:

- Hum? Você é...?Não me lembro.

Hyoga:

- Apresentações não interessam! Largue-a agora!

Com o que sobra da consciência de Lucy, ela identifica o Cavaleiro e diz em fraca voz.

- Hyoga, você veio?

Hyoga:

- Lucy, use sua energia, por favor!

A Guerreira esforça-se para emitir sua energia de calor.

- PÓ DE DIAMANTE!

O Cavaleiro atira seu poder contra o mutante, que fica pasmo com o ataque gelado, o qual quando o atinge, cobre em segundos todas as extensões de seu corpo por uma camada de gelo, inclusive os braços, porém Lucy não é congelada por causa de sua magia.

Cisne, com um soco, estilhaça os braços do inimigo, que transformam-se em pedrinhas congeladas, que caem pelo chão.

O Cavaleiro de Cisne a segura pelos ombros:

Hyoga impressionado:

- Você está muito ferida. Eu vou tira-la daqui.

Lucy:

- Cuidado. Aquele homem, ele pode...

Hyoga olha para Toguro, porém vê que o gelo no formato do corpo do homem ainda está ali, mas o conteúdo parece ter sumido do gelo.

- O que? - exclama Cisne.

Assustado, o Cavaleiro sente algo abaixo de si. Olha para baixo e vê o rosto de Toguro espalhado pelo chão, como se fosse uma poça de lama.

- Que monstro é você? - mal tem tempo de exclamar Cisne, que logo é atingido por quatro espécies de dedos pontiagudos, que saem da massa do chão, perfuram seus braços e pernas e o erguem a grande altura, como um boneco.

- Ah, ah, ah! Agora morra, seu intrometido!

O rosto de Toguro no chão toma a forma de uma broca ou um parafuso e ergue-se, avançando contra o abdome do Cavaleiro, bem exposto ao ataque.

Cisne olha pasmo a broca aproximando-se.

A broca de repente é envolta em chamas e antes de atingir o inimigo cai queimada e gritando de dor.

Havia sido Lucy, que ainda está com o braço erguido, indicando ter atacado.

Mesmo com pulsos e tornozelos perfurados o Cavaleiro faz seu cosmo gelado aflorar e congelar os dedos que o seguram, arrebentando-os e logo após cai em direção do chão, estirando seus braços e atacando.

- TROVÃO AURORA!

O ar congelado avança contra a massa disforme que ainda está a pegar fogo e a envolve com gelo.

E ainda no final da queda até o solo, com um soco vertical atinge o ser congelado despedaçando-o, e várias pedrinhas de gelo com pedaços de Toguro espalham-se pelo chão.

Lucy fica aliviada:

- Acho que você conseguiu.

Suzako tenta adiantar-se, vendo que o companheiro fôra derrotado.

Seikiakko:

- Espere Suzako, sua função não é lutar aqui.

Hyoga ajuda a Guerreira a caminhar para fora da caverna, apoiando-a em seu corpo.

De repente eles vêem sair do chão à sua frente Toguro novamente, mas até o tórax.

- Não, não acabou! Eu sou imortal! Ninguém me destroi completamente.

Hyoga olha para trás e vê que vários pedacinhos do corpo de Toguro já haviam deixado as pedras de gelo.

Hyoga pensa:

- Ele escorreu do gelo porque havia buracos nas pedras. - Morram! - diz irritado, Toguro, e seus braços novamente tornam-se agulhas imensas, que aproveitam a proximidade dos inimigos e os perfura, atravessando-os.

Lucy e Hyoga apenas gritam de dor.

- Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah! - ri, sarcástica e escandalosamente, o mutante demônio.

Os dois amigos ficam praticamente em pé, só por causa dos dedos de Toguro que os mantém suspensos, pois se não já deveriam ter caído.

Lucy com voz fraca:

- Hyoga! Obrigada por vir me ajudar. Mas não podemos parar aqui!

Hyoga:

- Isso mesmo, Lucy! Sairemos daqui.

Toguro irritado:

- O que? Ah, ah, ah, ah, não me façam rir!

Para piorar, o mutante faz com que espinhos se desenvolvam em torno de seus dedos, já atravessados nos dois, naturalmente ferindo os dois indescritivelmente por dentro do corpo.

Apesar disso, Hyoga força seu corpo para a frente, rasgando-o mais ainda e pode assim ter Toguro ao seu alcance.

Toguro zombeteiro:

- O que vai fazer? Me congelar de novo? - demônio mostra a língua para Hyoga, a qual estica-se, a ponto de dar um tapa na cara de Cisne com ela.

Hyoga, neste momento, usa seus dedos indicadores e com um golpe fura os lados do pescoço do inimigo com eles.

- Isso mesmo! Vou congela-lo. Só que por dentro.

O cosmo de Cisne percorre seu braço até penetrar nas veias do pescoço de Toguro.

O demônio vai tendo sua língua mudada para a cor azul, bem como seus globos oculares e cabelos. Logo os dedos dele tornam-se sólidos suficientes para serem quebrados. Ele vai perdendo os movimentos até ficar estático.

Hyoga quebra os dedos congelados que prendem ele e Lucy.

Lucy:

- Ele disse que só morreria tendo o cérebro ou o coração atingidos.

Hyoga assimila a dica e soca a cabeça de Toguro, que despedaça-se pela caverna mal iluminada.

Hyoga:

- Não é aqui.

Hyoga repete o golpe no tórax, e seu soco cria um grande rombo no corpo sem cabeça e deste rombo sai o cérebro de Toguro, por suas costas.

Hyoga:

- É aquilo ali. Mas se eu o esmagar, ele se remontará, mas se eu...

O Cavaleiro de Cisne ergue o braço para o alto e uma luminosidade sai da ponta de seus dedos e envolve o cérebro solitário, que termina congelado num bloco de gelo, assim como Lantis ficou.

- Sem seu cérebro o resto do corpo jamais se reconstituirá. - diz Cisne.

Cisne, com ódio, chuta o bloco de gelo para fora da caverna.

À saída da caverna o bloco passa voando da visão dos olhos de Hiei que está ali recostado escondido. O demônio vê o cérebro do inimigo ir parar longe, no chão, quase desértico, escorregando por metros do chão estéril, caindo enfim por uma fenda aberta no solo pelos seguidos terremotos.

Cisne e Lucy se ajudam a sair do local. Repentinamente sentem seus corpos paralisarem.

Seikiakko:

- Não esqueçam que estou aqui.

No castelo de Zefir

Seiya, neste momento, entra no pátio do chafariz, onde ainda pode se encontrar plantas bem verdes e água límpida. Ali muitas pessoas do povoado estão abrigadas outra vez, como há algum tempo atrás.

O Cavaleiro entra ali e vendo aquelas crianças brincarem com as pequenas borboletas multicores que sempre voam, ao aproximar-se o faz lembrar das coisas de sua infância, sem pai, nem mãe, nem tanta beleza ao redor, em comum apenas o fato das crianças conseguirem sorrir e gargalhar, apesar dos problemas que os cercam, e de ter tido na infância amigos que seriam eternos.

- Lembra os velhos tempos, não é Seiya? - diz Shiryu, que chega junto a ele.

Seiya:

- É exatamente nisso que eu estava pensando, Shiryu.

Os dois Cavaleiros vão andando pelo lugar e avistam Kurama fazendo agrados às crianças.

Kurama pergunta a uma garotinha:

- Que cor você quer?

A garotinha responde, empolgada:

- Azul! Azul! Azul!

Kurama apresenta um botão de flor vermelho fechado para a criança, que fica decepcionada, mas logo a flor abre-se na mão de Kurama, revelando grandes e inúmeras pétalas largas, de pontas arredondadas e de um azul céu magnífico.

- Obrigada, obrigada! - diz a garotinha pegando a flor e afastando-se.

Várias crianças aproximam-se de Kurama, pedindo:

- Eu! Eu agora!

- Eu! Quero uma flor maior que eu, tá legal?

Kurama fica um tanto sem ação por tantos pedidos.

Seiya observa mais ao longe que não só crianças ganharam flores de Kurama, mas algumas moças carregam buquês de flores lindas criadas pelo rapaz e elas o admiram, conversando entre si no canto do jardim.

Seiya:

- É, esse poder de Kurama ajuda-o na hora de conquistar garotas.

O Cavaleiro de Pégaso então avista um homem do povo, carregando um instrumento musical, algo com o formato semelhante a um violão, bem como o mesmo número de cordas.

O homem está recostado, sentado no chão, à beira do chafariz no pátio; não parece estar muito interessado em usar aquele objeto no momento.

Seiya, notando isso, aproxima-se e fala:

- Senhor, você poderia me emprestar seu violão?

- Meu... o que? - diz o homem, não compreendendo a palavra.

- Esse seu instrumento musical. Você permite que eu o toque?

O homem receia, por um instante, mas fala:

- Pega então, mas tome cuidado. É uma lembrança do meu bisavô. Por isso o trouxe para cá.

Seiya:

- Pode deixar; muito obrigado.

Pouco depois Seiya, senta-se à borda do chafariz e começa a tocar o violão. Ele, bem como Shiryu, passavam despercebidos, pois não estão usando suas chamativas armaduras. Agora o som do instrumento começa a chamar a atenção de todos ali.

O instrumento é conhecido por aquela gente, porém a melodia tocada por Seiya é diferente das que já haviam ouvido. Dava uma sensação de antigüidade, de tempos esquecidos.

Logo, curiosos começam a rodear o Cavaleiro, encantados com a música.

Seiya começa a lembrar a letra da melodia, mas não ousa cantar. Sabe que não tem um bom timbre de voz para isso.

Curiosa, uma mulher pergunta a Shiryu:

- Onde ele aprendeu a tocar está música tão linda?

Shiryu:

- Num lugar chamado Grécia.

- Nunca ouvi falar. - diz a mulher.

Neste momento, atraída pelo som melodioso, a Guerreira Mágica de Windom entra no pátio do castelo.

- Que música linda! Nunca a tinha ouvido!

A garota de olhos verdes entra curiosa e vê aquele grupo de pessoas formando uma meia lua ao redor do chafariz, ocultando de seus olhos o que assistiam.

Ela então aproxima-se mais e, ficando na ponta dos pés vê, por cima dos ombros de duas pessoas, localizando o artista. É Seiya.

Muito sem graça, ela afasta-se e tenta sair de fininho, quando um grupo de crianças grandinhas a cerca.

- Tia Anne! - berram várias delas, felizes.

Anne fica assustada. Afinal não gostaria de ser vista ali.

O barulho das crianças é tão grande, que Seiya pára a música a fim de olhar e logo vê Anne ali.

- Por favor, canta pra gente, tia Anne! - pede uma criança.

- Canta junto com o tio, ali, por favor! - pede outra.

Anne, sem graça:

- Mas crianças... agora eu não posso! Tenho que ir a um lugar.

- Ah, por favor! - insiste mais outra criança.

Seiya:

- Por favor, façamos isso por estas pessoas que passam por momentos tão difíceis e precisam de uma alegria.

Anne pensa um pouco e diz:

- Está bem.

A Guerreira Mágica senta-se perto de Seiya.

Seiya:

- Vou tocar uma música japonesa. Se você não souber a letra, me avise.

Seiya então começa a tocar o instrumento de cordas. Uma música diferente da anterior, mas não menos melodiosa.

Anne logo recorda-se de que música se trata e, no momento correto, começa a cantar. Sua bela voz feminina pronunciando cada sílaba, com suavidade.

A dupla torna a música uma coisa linda de se ouvir. Todas aquelas pessoas ficam deveras encantadas com o que ouvem. Até as crianças mais irrequietas param para ouvir os sons harmoniosos.

Kurama também encantado com o talento dos amigos, resolve incrementar e espalha no ar inúmeras pétalas de flores de cerejeira, dando um ar fantasioso ao ambiente.

Aqueles minutos são de extrema calmaria na alma do povo que haviam perdido suas casas e correm o risco de perderem seu mundo.

Ao terminar a primeira canção, o povo aplaude e exclama palavras de lisonjas, felizes.

Seiya dá um singelo sorriso para Anne e ela retribui da mesma forma.

- Mais! Mais música! - pede o povo, feliz.

Seiya:

- Tudo bem?

Anne:

- Sim.

Novas notas musicais são emitidas pelo violão de Seiya.

Logo a Guerreira completa com sua bela voz.

Outras pessoas do castelo, como Caldina e Rafaga ouvem a música que se espalha pelos corredores e chegam até o pátio, percebendo a inusitada dupla.

Porém nenhum deles interfere. Pelo contrário, param para ouvir também.

De volta à sombria caverna.

Seikiakko usa sua magia e um brilho em torno de Cisne o faz ficar suspenso no ar, sentindo uma dor contínua.

Livre da magia da mulher, Lucy assiste o Cavaleiro sofrer sem parar, a tal energia, que parece o estar queimando a pele.

- Pare! Pare! Nunca vi tanta violência na minha vida inteira do que houve aqui! - berra Lucy.

Seikiakko:

- Salve-o! Invoque seu gênio!

Hyoga:

- Não faça isso! A A A R GH!

Novos rompimentos surgem na pele do Cavaleiro; a armadura começa a expor rachaduras.

Lucy enche-se de fúria, ergue seu braço com a pedra e ataca:

- FLECHA DE FOGO!

Os raios flamejantes disparados por ela vão contra o ex-núcleo de Zefir, porém desmancham-se ao tocarem sua pele, nem lhe causando mínimas queimaduras.

Seikiakko:

- Não seja tola! Eu quero fazer de Zefir um lugar para por fim ao sofrimento eterno!

Lucy, porém pega sua espada novamente e avança contra a mulher.

- Iáááááá! - grita Lucy golpeando-a, porém a espada da Guerreira é repelida e arremessada longe, pela força invisível que recobre Seikiakko.

A mulher sinistra ataca com seu poder a já ferida Lucy, que é envolta pelo brilho por uns instantes, até que mais feridas surgem em sua pele e ela cai no chão do local.

Do lado de fora da caverna, Hiei discretamente parece assistir tudo com grande tranqüilidade. Algo, porém, lhe tira a concentração e ele pergunta:

- Que faz aqui, Botan?

A garota deusa, de quimono rosa e flutuando num remo voador, está junto a ele; acabara de chegar e seus olhos apresentam grande tristeza, lacrimejantes.

- O que você acha, Hiei? Eu estou aqui porque estou prestes a levar os dois! Lucy e Hyoga estão morrendo!

Hiei friamente:

- Então tenha um bom trabalho.

Botan, indignada:

- Por que você não os ajuda, Hiei? Por que veio até aqui?

Hiei:

- Meu acordo com Koema já foi cumprido! Não tenho nada a ver com esse problema de Zefir! E estou aqui porque gosto de ver essas coisas, você sempre soube disso.

Botan triste:

- Pensei que você tinha mudado.

Hiei:

- Porque é idiota, como eles.

Botan enxuga uma lágrima de desilusão.

No pátio do Castelo.

O casal acabou por formar uma dupla que agradou imensamente as pessoas. Quando pensavam em parar, todos pediam para que continuassem e acabaram, por fim, ficando ali por mais tempo do que imaginavam.

Pelo menos nesse instante Anne e Seiya parecem se entender.

Os dois finalizam mais uma música; novamente lisonjeados por todas aquelas pessoas, porém desta vez uma voz corta a cadeia de elogios com uma frase áspera:

- Isso tudo é uma hipocrisia! Uma falsidade!

Do meio das pessoas surge a assustadora mulher de negro.

Seiya sente a espinha gelar. Anne fica pasma.

A mulher de negro chega até Seiya, toma-lhe o instrumentos musical e o arremessa no chão, partindo-o ao meio.

- Não! - grita Seiya.

- Seu maldito! Fingido! - rebate a mulher.

Seiya:

- Por que você o quebrou?

Mulher de negro:

- Porque desde que ela chegou, ela queria fazer isso! - volta-se para Anne - É isso que você queria! Por que não o fez? Por que está sendo amiguinha de quem matou nosso amado Ferio?

Anne:

- Meus Deus! Quem é você afinal? Como se chama?

Mulher de negro:

- Eu já disse! Eu sou Anne! Sou você! Sou a parte do seu ser que quer realizar seus desejos.

Anne põe a mão na cabeça:

- Não pode ser!

As pessoas assistem a tudo aquilo perplexas.

Seiya:

- Me deixe em paz! Todas as pessoas erram!

Mulher de negro:

- Mas eu não sou Deus pra perdoar! E você vai pagar pela vida de Ferio!

Ela levanta suas espadas de energia.

Anne:

- Suma daqui! Suma!

Mulher de negro:

- Só depois de matá-lo.

Anne invoca seu poder e ataca:

- TEMPESTADE VERDE!

A magia da garota atinge a mulher, que é carregada pelo vento, para um local distante do pátio, mas ainda no ar, a mulher diz:

- Você é hipócrita! Eu existirei, enquanto este desejo existir em seu coração! Seiya morrerá, morrerá! Por Ferio!

A mulher desaparece e todo o clima de sossego no local também.

Seiya pega o objeto quebrado e o estende ao dono:

- Me perdoe por isso.

O homem o olha com rancor e diz:

- Assassino! Você que matou o príncipe Ferio! Se soubesse não teria deixado você encostar um dedo nesta minha herança.

Shiryu tenta acalma-los:

- Esperem! Não é bem assim...!

- Fora do castelo! Fora de Zefir! - alguns adultos começam a atirar pedras em Seiya. As crianças afastam-se.

Seiya sente muita tristeza no coração e, sem dizer mais nada, levanta-se e deixa o pátio.

Kurama:

- Seiya! Espere!

Mas ele não quer ouvir.

Na imensa caverna.

Seikiakko, preocupada com aqueles dois quase mortos na sua frente, pensa:

- Maldita garota teimosa! Ambos vão morrer, se ela não invocar o tal gênio!

Seikiakko usa de seus poderes e uma rachadura abre-se e corre, ficando cada vez mais comprida pela parede rochosa, e em seguida, por razão disso, uma rocha imensa desloca-se da parede sobre o Cavaleiro de Cisne, que, com um soco, arrebenta parte dela; porém por já estar debilitado, não consegue impedir que o restante lhe caia sobre o seu corpo.

Mas novas rachaduras vão surgindo na parede e novos pedregulhos rolam.

Hyoga:

- Lucy! Me deixe morrer, mas não invoque o gênio! Lembre-se que eu congelei Lantis... eu o tirei de você!

Lucy:

- Mas você o fez por Zefir! Para salvar esta terra! Sei o que você sente em ter feito isso.

Cisne começa a ser soterrado por várias pedras que o vão atingindo violentamente.

Hyoga em dores:

- Deixe-me morrer, Lucy! Não faça isso!

Lucy pega sua espada, seu sangue pinga pelo cabo, suas lágrimas lavam-lhe o rosto ensangüentado:

- Eu não sei o que faço! Não sei!

Hyoga:

- Não! Lucy!

Lucy:

- Ninguém vai morrer mais! Ninguém!

Ela ergue sua espada e grita:

- RAYEARTH!

Logo seu corpo suspende-se no ar e em segundos encontra-se dentro do gigantesco gênio, que surge no local. Porém, apesar de sua grande estatura o altíssimo teto lhe permite que fique em pé.

Rayearth, obediente a Lucy, usa sua enorme mão, retira as pedras de cima de Hyoga e resgata-o em sua mão.

Seikiakko sorri, vendo o imenso gênio:

- Muito bem! Rayearth! Seja pai de uma nova espécie!

Os cabelos da mulher se erguem como por energia eletrostática. Seus olhos brilham assustadoramente e a aura em volta de si torna-se dez vezes superior a já apresentada anteriormente.

Ela ergue uma de suas mãos.

O gênio sente-se paralisado, e uma energia é emanada de todo seu corpo para a mão de Seikiakko, como se ela fosse um pára-raios.

Com a outra mão ela aponta para as quatro criaturas que ali estão e desvia a energia recebida em direção a elas.

Então os animais que estavam parados, começam a se mover, mas sem sair do lugar.

Lucy também sente que sua energia está sendo drenada, assim como a de Hyoga, por estar nas mãos do gênio.

Seikiakko comemora:

- Acumulem força e magia, criaturas! Vocês serão os novos grandes seres mágicos que cuidarão do novo mundo que surgirá sobre Zefir!

Então, Lucy, com sua força, vida e energia se esvaindo, só tem tempo para gritar:

- Eu não quero ser a causa do sofrimento de Zefir de novo! Não, por favor! Eu quero o bem desse povo! Mas... nunca consigo ajuda-los de verdade! Nunca! Por que?

Com a alma ferida mais que o corpo, Lucy sente-se usada para trazer tristeza a Zefir, mais uma vez e desta vez, talvez, bem pior que antes.


	19. A Causa de uma Ânsia

**DATA- NOVEMBRO DE 2001**

**Last Land**

**Quinto Dia - Verdadeiras Intenções**

**Capítulo 19 - A Causa de Uma Ânsia**

Voando a uma velocidade considerável, passando entre florestas mortas e acima de fendas no solo esté shakitis dos guardiões celestiais carregam as duas Guerreiras Mágicas em direção à Fonte Eterna.

Primera continua nos ombros de Leiga, segurando-se em sua ombreira.

Leiga, observando o estado de Zefir, pensa:

- Está me lembrando alguns momentos em que o mundo celestial passou. É muito ruim que isso também esteja acontecendo aqui.

Os shakitis então dão uma guinada para o lado, para desviar-se de uma pequena montanha que ergue-se do chão, devido a um terremoto.

- Ai! - grita Shurato, na hora da curva.

Passada a montanha os shakitis retornam à rota correta, após outro movimento brusco.

- Ai! - volta a exclamar Shurato.

Marine se aborrece:

- Eu, hein? Por que você grita toda vez que dá curva com o shakiti?

Shurato:

- É que a Sandhye belisca meu ombro nessa hora.

A novata está com uma expressão de medo indescritível.

Sandhye:

- É muito assustador voar assim!

Leiga para Marine:

- Não é por nada não, mas acho que você reclama demais!Marine, irritada:

- Ah, sim! Só porque você falou isso, gostaria de saber porque você pinta tanto a cara! Você é drag-queen, por acaso?

- O que é isso? -pergunta ele.

Primera, apontando o dedo em direção ao nariz de Marine:

- Não sei o que você disse, mas exijo respeito com o Leiga, entendeu? Ele é uma pessoa muito boa!

Sandhye:

- Não poderemos ir mais devagar? Não precisa de tanta pressa... eu tô ficando tonta...!

Shurato:

- Hã? O que vocês acham, pessoal?

Marine:

- Meu Deus! Que garota é essa que Brafma escolheu? Eu não sabia que deuses ficavam esclerosados ou bêbados!

Leiga:

- Aconselho você a ter mais respeito a Brafma. Deve ser terrível se ele começar a castigá-la!

Marine desdenha:

- Até parece! Eu tô fazendo um favor pra ele. Então ele tem que me aturar!

Na caverna escura, o grande gênio vermelho Rayearth, continua imobilizado, enquanto a energia parece escorrer do seu corpo como uma luz tênue e deposita-se na mão do ex-núcleo de Zefir.

Lucy fala nervosa:

- Rayearth! Rayearth! Como você está se sentindo?

Rayearth:

- Estou ficando cada vez mais fraco, minha Guerreira Mágica. Temos que sair.

Por mais que a garota e seu gênio usem suas forças conjuntas, nada além de uma tremedeira no corpo gigantesco do gênio em forma de robô ocorre, mas nenhum movimento é realizado.

Lucy, apelativa:

- Por favor! Deixem-nos largar Hyoga! Ele não tem nada a ver com isso!

Seikiakko:

- Quanto mais energia, melhor.

Cisne continua preso na mão gigantesco do grande gênio. Ele está com uma expressão enfraquecida e faz um esforço inútil para sair dali.

Seikiakko continua também a lançar a energia para os quatro animais paralisados, e esses, aos poucos, vão sofrendo transformações em seus corpos. Alguns tornam-se, lentamente, mais bonitos e outros mais feios. Novos membros vão surgindo, outros somem, mais pelos, menos pelos, maior estatura, maior robustez.

Seikiakko:

- Animais sagrados! Agora é o que vocês são! Recebam o poder da criação sobre seus corpos e espíritos!

Hyoga:

- Afinal, o que você está fazendo?

Lucy:

- O que você está fazendo! O que significa isso?

Seikiakko:

- Mais rápido! Preciso ser mais rápida!

A mulher agora abre a boca, e com ela também passa a aspirar a energia dos três capturados.

Agora, de fato, Hyoga, Rayearth e Lucy sentem como se estivessem em estado terminal de uma doença debilitadora. Não têm forças para se esforçarem. A consciência vacila a todo instante.

Num segundo eles tomam consciência de que estão na caverna, noutro segundo sua mente vaga por diversos momentos de suas vidas.

Hyoga lembra-se de Asgard, de Freia lhe sorrindo enfeitada pela neve que caia ao longo da janela do palácio; lembra-se de sua mãe no oceano, congelada, com os cabelos balançando na água. De sua infância, com os amigos Seiya, Ikki, Shun, Shiryu e outros mais, no orfanato.

Lucy lembra-se de Lantis, quando ele quase toca-lhe a mão, no momento em que ela partia para a Terra, na Segunda vez. Das suas duas amigas, quando chegaram à Zefir e não tinham idéia do que fazer. De seu irmão mais velho afagando seus cabelos como se fosse uma criancinha. Do seu cão Hikari lambendo seu rosto.

Até o próprio gênio Rayearth lembra-se da vida no imenso vazio da dimensão paralela que habita. Da sua época de animal comum, junto à sua matilha.

Estas falhas na mente indicam a debilidade na qual os três se encontram.

Seikiakko, enfim, pára de lhes sugar as forças e retira a magia paralisante.

O gênio, com Hyoga na mão, despenca no chão.

Rayearth perde sua forma humanoide e torna-se um animal semelhante a um lobo, de pelos flamejantes e cai ao lado de Lucy.

Os três estão inertes.

Seikiakko agora usa ambas as mãos para lançar o poder sobre os quatro animais, os quais continuam tendo alterações no corpo.

A mulher pára de lançar energia.

Os Suzakos se aproximam:

- Estamos ansiosos!

Seikiakko para os animais:

- Vocês são as criaturas mais poderosas da nova ordem que surgirá neste mundo. Creio que agora vocês já têm uma consciência forte, o suficiente para me responder.

Uma voz telepata sai da mente das quatro criaturas mágicas:

- Temos consciência do valor da nossa existência.

Seikiakko diz entusiasmada:

- Bem vindos a seu mundo! Neo Mashins! Eis ali os seus companheiros.

A mulher aponta para os Suzakos. Quatro dos Suzakos aproximam-se dos Neo Mashins.

Seikiakko:

- Unam-se e dêem origem aos novos gênios de Zefir!

O primeiro Suzako aproxima-se do animal semelhante a um louva-a-deus, que lhe diz:

- Sou Quitame! O gênio da Peste. Una-se a mim.

Um brilho toma conta de Suzako e Quitame; os dois se unem de forma semelhante as Guerreiras Mágicas e seus Gênios e tornam-se como um robô gigante.

Um gênio com asas de inseto, como as de uma libélula. Seus braços são achatados e serrilhados às suas bordas. Nas suas juntas, abaixo da armadura larvas parecem mexer-se, como vermes que passeiam por ali.

O segundo Suzako aproxima-se do animal semelhante a um unicórnio, que lhe diz:

- Sou Upain! O gênio da Fome. Una-se a mim.

Os dois se unem de forma semelhante ao primeiro, dando origem a outro gênio em forma de robô.

Seu único chifre ainda está na testa, sua crina tornou-se como um rabo de cavalo na cabeça de robô. Suas mãos são cascudas como se ainda fossem meio patas de cavalo. Seu ventre se contrai incrivelmente tornando-se muito fino e seus ossos são visíveis por baixo da pele do local.

O terceiro Suzako aproxima-se do animal semelhante a um polvo, que lhe diz:

- Sou Dwhell! O gênio da Morte! Una-se a mim!

Assim, num processo igual, surge mais um gênio robô.

Um gênio cinzento, com seis braços em vez de de dois, sendo que são finos, como se pudessem esticar-se e possuem apenas dois dedos em cada mão. Suas pernas são bem longas. Os olhos dele parecem não existir, dando lugar a dois buracos negros que parecem levar ao infinito.

O quarto Suzako aproxima-se do animal semelhante a uma foca, que lhe diz:

- Sou Oddbeast! O gênio da Guerra! Una-se a mim!

Logo surge um gênio robusto.

Seus braços são muito largos e suas pernas idem. Seus dedos parecem pontas de espadas, e algo tipo um imenso tubo fica preso em suas costas, como se fosse a bainha de uma espada, ou uma mochila militar.

E assim surge o quarto gênio da nova ordem de Zefir, de acordo com Seikiakko.

Os quatro são tão altos quanto Rayearth, mas a altura do teto é suficiente para que fiquem de pé.

Os três Suzakos restantes expressam orgulho, e mais ainda a estranha dama, que demonstra um sorriso quase psicopata.

Seikiako feliz:

- Enfim! Após anos de espera, este é o começo do fim de Zefir! Enfim este mundo se tornará de fato um paraíso!

Lucy, caída, com sua visão turva, tem noção do que acabara de ver. E pensa, querendo poder esmagar uma porção de terra no punho, para expelir sua revolta e nem isso pode fazer.

- Deus! Ela criou gênios! Por minha causa! Desde que cheguei eu matei a princesa Esmeralda, o coitado do Zagard, que apenas queria defendê-la. Deixe a terra sem núcleo, em decadência por muito tempo! Feri os sentimentos de Lantis por tirar-lhe seu irmão! Criei Nova, que causou tormenta para meus amigos e, por causa dela, Águia morreu! Aboli o núcleo inutilmente! Lantis está morto por se importar comigo e agora estes monstros foram criados por minha culpa. Zefir merecia uma ajuda melhor. Porque eu? Porque alguém tão inútil assim?

Pelo menos algumas lágrimas escorrem por seu rosto. Seu organismo ainda isso permitia.

Hyoga também com vista turva, tenta com todas as forças, emitir palavras de sua boca, mas está fraco demais até para respirar e frustra-se ao ver os olhos escarlates da garota perdendo a consciência.

- Lu... - É o máximo que consegue pronunciar, fazendo um esforço imensurável - Ela tinha que saber que Lantis não morreu! Tinha...! - lamenta-se em sua mente o cavaleiro.

Agora é tarde. Os olhos dela parecem opacos; com certeza ela está sem consciência e jamais o ouviria.

Ele tem vontade de gritar de agonia. Mas nesse estado é só uma utopia.

Do lado de fora da caverna, Botan muito triste, vendo tudo com sua capacidade de quase onipresença, mais uma vez fala com o irredutível demônio:

- Hiei! Koema vai saber disso! Se você não quer ajudar, vai lhe trazer pontos negativos no seu próximo julgamento e você será punido!

Hiei:

- Que se dane!

Botan:

- Que você tá pensando, Hiei? Só porque conseguiu...

Hiei interrompe-a, com raiva e bronqueia:

- Não me perturbe! Já fiz muito em avisar Hyoga sobre o risco que a garota corria! Além disso você não tem idéia do poder que eu sinto nessa tal Seikiakko! Dessa vez não tem jeito. Você vai cumprir o seu trabalho, com muita gente.

Botan olha desolada o ranzinza baixinho sair em direção às pedras, sobre o solo estéril de Zefir e o céu escuro, e sumir de sua vista.

Enquanto isso, sobre os shakitis as Guerreiras Mágicas continuam de carona dos Guardiões Celestiais.

Marine, sem que a outra perceba, dá rápidas olhadas para a novata e seus pensamentos nada otimistas:

- Essa garota, é lamentável, mas ela não tem o espírito de uma Guerreira Mágica! Ela vai ter que entrar na Fonte desarmada. Ela tinha que, pelo menos, despertar seus poderes mágicos.

Sandhye continua extremamente assustada. Em nenhum segundo ela está curtindo a viagem no veículo flutuante.

Marine fala para Leiga:

- Vamos parar aqui. Lembra-se do que eu combinei?

Leiga:

- Claro, minha dama nervosinha.

Marine ia responder, mas desta vez se conteve. O Rei Karla pára o shakiti, e Shurato logo após.

Todos vão descendo do veículo.

Sandhye, curiosa, pergunta:

- Já chegamos na tal Fonte?

Marine, com olhar malicioso:

- Não, mas não precisa! Você não vai mais para ela.

Sandhye:

- Ah! Então eu tô livre do trabalho?

Marine:

- Tá, claro! Você não vai mais pra lugar nenhum nesta vida!

A Guerreira Mágica veterana invoca sua espada, e aponta-a ameaçadoramente contra Sandhye, que arregala indescritivelmente os olhos e gagueja:

- U...uma e...es...es...pada! Você tá apontando pra mim!

- Está na hora de morrer, sua garota inútil!

A voz de Shurato faz com que Sandhye vire-se para ele e Leiga, vendo seus olhares malignos.

A garota começa a tremer, sem parar.

Primera também, com expressão assustadora:

- Você não tem como escapar! Lute ou morra!

Sandhye, desesperada:

- AAI! Que burra eu fui em vir para cá!

Marine:

- Pois é, não é? Que azar! Mas você já está partindo desta pra melhor.

Leiga e Shurato pegam suas armas e aproximam-se dela.

- Vamos te destruir.

Sandhye olha-os com os dentes cerrados, praticamente batendo-os uns contra os outros, de pavor. Suas tranças castanho escuras balançam, enquanto vira-se para os guardiões e para Marine.

- O que eu faço? O que eu faço? – pensa, temerosa, a garota. - Como posso me defender?Marine, Shurato e Leiga avançam com as armas. Enchem seus pulmões e berram:

- MORRAAAAAAAAAA!

As argolas de Leiga, a arma de Shurato e a espada de Marine param, respectivamente, no abdome, no rosto e no pescoço da garota, tocando bem de leve nela.

Tudo o que Sandhye havia feito contra esses ataques fôra fechar os olhos, apertadamente.

Sandhye:

- Por favor! Se for me matar, façam depressa!

Shurato:

- Ela age como alguém que vai ser fuzilada!

Marine ira-se:

- Por que você não tentou nada? Ia deixar a gente te matar, numa boa?

Sandhye:

- O que eu posso fazer? Fugir? Pra onde, neste deserto se não conheço nada? – ela percebe – Então vocês estavam me testando?Marine:

- É... a gente tava te testando e o resultado é que você não tem nada de Guerreira Mágica! Você tá frita em Zefir!

Sandhye fica com os olhos úmidos:

- Não fala isso não!

Leiga:

- Não se preocupe Sandhye, eu já vi alguém mais desajeitado que você se tornar um ótimo Guerreiro.

Shurato:

- Tá falando de mim?

Leiga:

- Não, do Dan, quando ele era mais novo.

Sandhye:

- Estamos muito longe da Fonte, ainda?

Marine:

- Não! Tá lá!

Ela aponta em uma direção e Sandhye aperta a vista para ver melhor e comenta:

- Uma linha flutuante?

Na imensa caverna, aproveitando a incapacidade de Hyoga, Lucy e até do Gênio do Fogo, os três suzakos aproximam-se das vítimas e preparam cada um uma esfera elétrica em suas mãos.

- Preparem-se para morrer de vez! - gritam.

- Você quer ajudá-los? – indaga a mulher pára seu ataque:

- Por que diz isso?

Seikiakko:

- Quando eles morrerem terão a paz. Se viverem até que Zefir tornar-se a nova terra, eles irão sofrer muito mais.

Os suzakos sorriem, e confirmam:

- Você está com toda razão.

Então a mulher move-se a passos lentos e diz:

- Neo mashins da nova terra! Vão e devastem o que ainda haja inteiro neste mundo!

Em poucos segundos os gigantescos gênios deixam a caverna pela imensa entrada e voando.

Seikiakko, juntamente com os suzakos dá mais uma olhada para os inimigos inconscientes e fala:

- Não há mais porque ocultar a verdade! Nossos objetivos foram concluídos com êxito.

No local da Fonte Eterna. A novata Guerreira é levada por Marine para o alto de uma pequena elevação no solo de Zefir, próxima à Fonte.

De lá, Sandhye pode olhar de cima a tal linha flutuante que avistara antes, mas agora não vê mais uma linha e sim a água da Fonte e pergunta:

- Só de cima a gente pode ver? Que surpreendente! Posso tirar uma foto?

Marine:

- Que? Você trouxe máquina fotográfica?

Sandhye:

- É, eu imaginava que teria muitas coisas surpreendentes para se fotografar num lugar como esse.

Leiga, que também subira ali junto com Shurato, fala:

- Melhor deixar isso para depois! Acho que temos coisas mais urgentes! Seja lá o que for máquina fotográfica.

Marine olha para a nova amiga e, segurando seus ombros, diz:

- Sandhye, escute... você irá mergulhar na Fonte, tá bem? – ela vê a garota empalidecer de repente – Lá dentro você encontrará o mineral abraça Marine, assustada:

- Não, por favor! Eu... eu não sou boa em nadar! Aliás em coisa nenhuma! Se isso for fundo, eu vou morrer!

Marine fala mais duramente:

- Sandhye! Você precisa ser mais forte para poder sobreviver como Guerreira Mágica! Não pense que você veio parar aqui por acaso! Se o destino lhe escolheu, saiba que esta foi a melhor escolha.

Sandhye afasta-se da outra, chega à beiradinha do monte e observa aquela água ondular levemente lá em baixo.

- Pelo menos me diga o que há lá em baixo.

Marine:

- Você não irá se afogar! Dentro da fonte você pode respirar, como em outra dimensão, mas lá você terá que enfrentar uma dificuldade. O que é não sei dizer, porque varia de pessoa pra pessoa.

Sandhye:

- Você não pode dizer algo mais claro?

Marine:

- Calma aí! É complicado! Éee... Lá você vai ter que enfrentar quem você gosta muito!

Sandhye, confusa:

- Como assim?

Subitamente, todo o chão começa a tremer. A garota novata permite que seu sapatinho escorregue na beirada e seu corpo é posto à mercê da gravidade.

Num grito agudo de pavor, Sandhye cai do monte diretamente na água da Fonte, sendo engolida por ela.

Os demais ali, também perdem o equilíbrio, porém, por não estarem à beirada, apenas desequilibram-se, ficando ajoelhados no chão.

O abalo sísmico passa e Marine expressa sua frustração:

- Ela caiu! Droga! Tinha que ter terremoto logo agora?

A pobre Sandhye, desta vez, os seus impulsos de medo a levaram a entrar em uma situação pior. É certo que o chão tremeu, mas o susto foi o que mais a desequilibrou.

Ela abre os olhos, sente que a água invade seus globos oculares, tendo a visão atrapalhada pelas bolhas de ar, que desprendem-se do seu corpo.

O lugar não é escuro, nem claro, não se vê o fundo nem parede alguma ao seu redor. Parece somente água, um mundo ilimitado de água. Seus olhos demonstram um certo desespero em estar ali. Arrisca bater os pés e puxar a água para baixo com as mãos, na intenção de retornar para cima, para onde olha, mas quando sua visão nota que lá em cima não há superfície, arregala mais ainda os seus olhos. Parece que não veio de lugar algum e o pior, é que também não vai para lugar nenhum.

Com o seu coração excessivamente medroso, lhe custa mais a lhe passar a fase que para outras Guerreiras só foram alguns segundos. Contudo, finalmente, a Quarta Guerreira encontra-se agora em solo firme. Seus pulmões voltam a funcionar, como se aquela água fosse respirável e menos densa que a normal, e é tão fácil de se movimentar como se estivesse no ar.

Ela olha ao seu redor; não vê nada a não ser um tom amarelo, preenchendo o infinito.

Fica estática por alguns segundos. Nada ocorre, nada vê, nada ouve, nada sente. Isso a incomoda. Começa a caminhar, chamando:

- Marine! Alguém! Tem alguém neste lugar? Shurato! Leiga! Primera! Alguém está me ouvindo?

Lá fora.

Leiga, Shurato e Marine nada podem fazer no momento, além de esperar que a garota tenha sucesso em sua missão. Eles ficam ali parados, sem ter muito o que falar, sentados sobre pedras.

Shurato curioso, fica olhando a "linha flutuante" que mostra-se na verdade ser a famosa Fonte; ele chega perto e afasta-se como um cachorrinho frustrado em seus intentos.

Marine:

- Por que vocês não falam alguma coisa? Contem uma piada, sei lá!

Shurato:

- Você não fica curiosa em saber porque esta Fonte é assim?

Marine:

- Eu fico, mas imagina se vou querer entender essa Fonte Eterna maluca! Tem tantas outras coisas que não entendo até hoje...!

Shurato:

- Eu também não.

Chamando a atenção dos três ali, ao longe no imenso horizonte nublado dos céus escuros, as nuvens percorrem em lenta velocidade por todo o espaço, assemelhando-se a um mar de algodão negro.

Todavia, no horizonte uma parte das nuvens parece estar sendo riscada. Uma linha delas sendo movimentada em grande velocidade, como se algo passasse por lá. Algo varava as nuvens e vinha se aproximando, mas não exatamente em sua direção, contudo ia chegando de forma a permitir uma visualização melhor.

E os três podem ver que algo semelhante a um robô, por lá passa. Seus membros, como braços e pernas, surgem temporariamente abaixo das nuvens e são cobertos novamente.

Tudo isto leva Marine a crer numa coisa somente.

- Um gênio! – fala a si :

- São suas amigas?

Marine:

- Não sei, vou lá.

Leiga:

- Espere, Marine! Algo de errado está havendo!

Marine:

- Claro! Está tudo errado por aqui.

Shurato fica pensativo, de repente.

Leiga:

- Talvez você não esteja percebendo, mas sinto algo que faz tempo que não sentia.

Shurato:

- Sei... o somma negro. É...agora notei. Ele parece longe, mas é muito poderoso.

Marine:

- Somma negro?

Leiga:

- É! É uma energia que quem costuma ter não são pessoas boas.

- Sentiram no gênio? – indaga ela.

- Nele também, mas é outro somma bem maior. – diz Leiga. Primera irritada:

- Ei! E você não vai fazer nada, não? E que gênio é aquele? Não vai olhar? Sua missão é proteger Zefir!

Marine, irritada:

- Sei muito bem disso e faço muito bem. Por isso pára de dar palpite, tá legal? Baixinha!

Para implicar, Marine coloca as palmas das mãos, a fim de medir a estatura da Fadinha, a qual fica aborrecida.

Marine:

- Leiga, Shurato, levem a minha aluna para Priscila, tá legal?

Shurato:

- Tudo bem! Vai lá, Marine!

Marine invoca sua espada, coloca-a para o alto e grita:

- CERES!

O corpo da mais bela das Guerreiras é erguido no ar e, em segundos, o gigantesco gênio vem tomar seu lugar.

Marine:

- Vamos, Ceres.

Ceres:

- Minha Guerreira Mágica, sinto algo de ruim com Rayearth, assim como com sua amiga.

Marine preocupada:

- O que quer dizer? Elas foram com Esmeralda!

Ceres:

- Não, minha Guerreira, você foi enganada. Eles estão beirando a morte e há novos gênios em Zefir.

Marine nervosa:

- Morrendo? Ceres, me ajuda! Me leva lá!

Ceres:

- Vamos.

O gênio parte para o alto, também para as nuvens, mergulhando nelas.

- Anne! Proteja o castelo! Aquele gênio ia pra lá. Eu sei disso!- pensa Marine

Shurato, ao lado da fonte, indaga:

- Algo aconteceu? Ela ficou mais nervosa.

Leiga preocupado:

- Deu pra perceber.

Primera reclama:

- Mas ela foi pro lado errado!

No interior da Fonte a garota continua a chamar os amigos, mas nada ouve em troca.

Suas exclamações não são respondidas com palavras, porém o lugar mágico lhe responde, fazendo com que o nada de tom amarelo comece a tomar formas geométricas.

Sandhye olha assustada aquelas mutações.

Parecem surgir aos poucos, paredes, portas, objetos ao redor da garota.

Surge um pequeno criado-mudo, um relógio bege sobre ele e bonecas sobre o relógio. Esta visão faz sair de sua boca as palavras:

- Minha casa! Meu quarto!

Sandhye vê que tudo está igual a sua casa, e isto a faz muito feliz. Ela olha para a janela. Vê o mundo lá fora, correndo normalmente, sendo que à noite. Alarga então o seu sorriso.

- Eu voltei pra casa! Me mandaram de volta pra casa! Muito obrigada, gente! Eu agradeço muito!

Ela olha para o relógio digital às 01 da manhã.

Sandhye:

- É... o tempo tinha que passar por lá. Acho que vou tomar banho. - Olha para suas roupas. Não são as que levou a Zefir. É aquele quimono estampado com bichinhos, que havia ganho da mãe.

- Que sede eu senti de repente...! - comenta ela.

Sandhye caminha e sai de seu aposento. O caminho não é muito longe para a cozinha, afinal sua casa não é muito extensa.

Ela procura ir devagar, vai silenciosamente para não acordar ninguém.

- Posso falar com meus pais amanhã. - pensa.

A garota procura ser cuidadosa, enquanto caminha, mas seu pé pisa em algo que faz um ruído de papel.

Sandhye olha. É um bilhete que estava em baixo da porta do quarto dos seus pais, num papel de caderno, dobrado.

Quando a menina olha aquele pequeno pedaço de papel, um imensurável temor é exibido em seus olhos.

- E...esse papel! Eu...eu estou naquela hora de novo! No momento mais terrível da minha vida! Essa hora de novo! Essa hora de novo!

Sandhye abaixa-se para pegar o papel, corre direto pelo corredor. Lágrimas desprendem-se de seus olhos a cada passo, que ela sente como se fosse uma eternidade.

- Esse momento de novo, não! Eu vou pra fora! Não posso ver isso de novo! – berra a garota, já esquecendo a sua discrição sobre o barulho de vai até a saída da casa, abre a porta, sai e fecha a porta às suas costas.

Não há ninguém na rua. Tudo está escuro nas casas vizinhas.

- Me ajudem! Eu não quero ver isso de novo! – berra cabeça vira-se de um lado para outro. Ela sente-se como se todas as suas ações ocorressem em câmara lenta.

Com ansiedade demasiada, ela olha para todos os lados, procurando ajuda, mas ninguém dá sinal de existência.

- Me ajudem! – berra ela mais estridentemente, ainda – Eu não quero ver de novo!A menina teme muito a cena que está por vir, mas ninguém aparece. Ela começa a chorar mais.

Nervosa, desdobra o pequeno papel e com olhos trêmulos começa a ler o que há ali.

"Minha amada Megumi,

quando você ler esta carta já terei tomado a decisão mais difícil de minha vida.

Quando nos casamos e tivemos nossa pequena Sandhye, eu dava o que vocês mereciam, conforto e uma boa condição financeira. Minha empresa me rendia o suficiente para eu pagar o amor de vocês.

Hoje não sei porque Deus permitiu, mas eu falhei. Com isso vocês estão passando sufocos que não merecem por causa da falência da minha empresa. Por isso minha Megumi, eu não não tenho mais honra para estar ao seu lado e estou deixando este mundo, para que, quem sabe, alguém mais honrado possa vir a cuidar de você."

Amassando o papel na mão, encostando a cabeça na porta e chorando sem parar, Sandhye murmura:

- Pai! Não faz isso! Eu vi esta cena horrível! Foi ruim! Muito ruim! Mas eu...pai!

Ela engasga-se com as próprias lágrimas. Seus olhos estão ficando mais tristes.

- Se eu não for lá o perderei! Pai! Não faz isso! – berra a volta a entrar na casa e, com passos apressados, vai em direção da porta do banheiro.

Ela empurra a porta com toda a força, a qual não está trancada e a escancara, batendo-a na parede num alto som.

Ali dentro, Sandhye vê uma imagem aterradora. Seu pai, com uma arma apontada para a própria cabeça, junto à pia.

O homem tem uma imagem deprimida; nem notara quando a filha havia entrado.

Sandhye corre na direção do seu pai, e dá um forte tapa em sua mão, fazendo com que o revólver caia no piso do banheiro.

Ao conseguir salva-lo, Sandhye abraça o pai, chorando.

- Pai! Eu li sua carta! Você não pode fazer isso conosco!

Pai entristecido:

- Desculpe filha, eu não mereço o amor de vocês. Eu perdi todo o respeito da nossa casa. E por ser incompetente, eu tentei isso!

- Pai! Você não tem que pagar por nosso amor! Nós o damos de graça! Porque o amamos! Só o que queremos é que você nos ame também, sempre! – exclama a garota, encharcando a manga da camisa do pai com suas lágrimas.A Guerreira é abraçada pelo pai, que aperta-a com carinho:

- Perdão pela minha covardia, filha! Perdão!

Sandhye pensa:

- Foi esse o momento mais triste da minha vida! E eu estou passando ele agora do novo. Por que? Por que tocaram nesta minha ferida? Eu sei que não deve ser real, mas é... tão convincente...!

Uma das mãos do pai é colocada sobre os olhos da filha, passando o polegar sobre eles limpando as lágrimas, enquanto ele fala:

- Perdoa minha covardia, filha.

A outra mão do homem apanha o revólver no piso.

A garota, com os olhos tampados, imaginando ser uma espécie de carinho, só percebe a realidade ao ouvir um estampido forte.

Ela sente os braços de seu pai enfraquecerem e logo seus olhos são liberados, o que permite que ela, movendo os olhos em direção à pia, veja as manchas vermelhas do sangue espirrado.

Ela está em estado de choque, não se vira e nem olha para baixo para conferir, pois só olhando os respingos já imaginava. Seus olhos estão fixos na pia respingada, bem como no espelho, no qual ela pode ver seu espantado rosto, e ao fundo o reflexo de seu pai.

- Não! Isso não terminou assim! Ele ouviu o meu apelo e nós vivemos juntos, com dificuldade, mas juntos! Porque então essa fonte mostrou esse acontecimento desta forma?

Ao piscar dos olhos úmidos da moça, ela já se encontra em outro lugar. De volta ao nada amarelado.

- O que isso significou? Que, por mais que eu me esforce, isso vai acontecer? O destino está selado?

Os olhos cor de mel da menina sentem uma luz vindo de cima, não tão forte. Ela pode olha-la.

Vê, então, descer do alto, lentamente, a sua frente, uma grande pedra amarelada, em formato poligonal, pairando no ar, em frente ao seu rosto.

Na entrada da Fonte mágica.

Como uma libélula sobrevoando um lago, Primera paira sobre a Fonte Eterna, enquanto resmunga:

- Vamos! Vamos! Quanto tempo você ainda vai demorar pra sair daí, garota?

Leiga:

- Calma, minha Fadinha! Você vai acabar caindo dentro.

Primera:

- Vou nada! Sei voar melhor que você, viu?

Leiga:

- Duvido, Fadinha!

Shurato:

- Depois ficam falando mal de mim! Vocês é que estão de papo furado nessa hora tão séria!

Leiga, apontando:

- Agora eu confesso que você tem razão, queridinho. Por que não coloca sua armadura? Olha lá longe!

Previsivelmente, Leiga vê uma criatura ao longe, vindo em direção a eles. Parece um lagarto humanóide, com uma grande cauda, que balança de um lado para o outro, enquanto caminha pesadamente.

- Ohn Shura Sowaka!

- Ohn Karla Sowaka!

Shurato e Leiga vestem seus shakitis.

Ambos ficam a postos para lutar.

Primera:

- É um monstro! Criado da instabilidade de Zefir! Cuidado!

Shurato:

- Pode deixar.

Contudo, repentinamente, o monstro pára de andar ao ver os dois ali.

Shurato:

- Ficou com medo?

Primera:

- Os monstros não sentem medo. São feitos disso!

Subitamente a pança escamosa da criatura começa a inchar, a ponto de assemelhar-se a um balão e encostar no solo desértico.

Shurato observa confuso.

Leiga:

- Cuidado, Shurato.

Subitamente, a criatura volta a emagrecer, no momento em que abre a boca, da qual sai um raio.

Uma rajada luminosa clareia todo o seu caminho.

Não crendo no poder da criatura, o Rei Shura coloca-se à frente do raio, esticando sua arma para a frente, aguardando, bravamente.

Leiga, bem mais prudente que o amigo, usa uma de suas argolas e passa sobre a cabeça de Shurato, puxando-o pelo pescoço para que ele caia para o lado.

Esta ação evita que Shurato seja atingido, e o raio passa ao seu lado, atingindo em cheio uma rocha imensa atrás, a qual, imediatamente, deixa de existir, sendo feita em poeira, que espalha-se pelo ar, a ponto de provocar tosse em Shurato, Leiga e Primera.

Shurato:

- Virou... cof! Cof ... virou pó!

Leiga:

- Eu não sabia que os monstros do medo eram tão poderosos!

Primera:

- Assim nunca foram!

Shurato:

- Aah! Então vamos acabar com ele agora mesmo! NAWMAK SAMMANDA BODANAN ABELAUM KEN SOWAKA - e ataca - O PODER DE SHURRAAAAAAAAAAAA!

A luz dourada do poder do Rei Shura cruza o ar em direção à criatura, que não tem tempo para desviar.

Mas ela não precisa. Em frações de segundos ela incha e encolhe sua pança outra vez, liberando rapidamente seu destrutivo raio, o qual penetra a magia de Shurato, atravessando-a, como se fosse algo macio e facilmente quebrável.

Leiga novamente tem que intervir e empurra Shurato, que apenas tem uma de suas ombreiras destruídas.

Leiga:

- Cada vez mais inconseqüente, não é?

Shurato ergue-se do chão e esbraveja:

- Se é assim... vamos ver como ele luta de perto!

O rapaz corre em direção a criatura , a qual também avança contra ele e os dois esbarram-se e rolam pelo chão medindo forças.

Shurato tenta dominar a criatura, passando o braço por seu pescoço, mas a criatura crava suas unhas no antebraço do guardião, e volta a encara-lo de frente.

Primera pasma:

- Ele é doido!

Leiga zomba:

- Você ainda não sabia?

A criatura, enfim, após pararem de rolar, coloca Shurato contra o solo e segura seu pescoço, colocando seu rosto à frente de sua boca. Sua barriga incha outra vez.

Leiga, mais uma vez, mete-se na briga, e atira uma pena na pata da criatura, fazendo-a largar Shurato.

Antes que o raio fosse disparado, o Rei Shura tira o rosto da "mira" do monstro e abraça-se à criatura.

- Ele não é doido de atirar agora!

Shurato estava enganado. O monstro atira, acertando o chão que os ampara, atirando os corpos de ambos para o alto, acompanhados de poeira e pedras por todos os lados.

Primera e Leiga vêem a cena estupefatos.

Shurato e o monstro estão atordoados e feridos pela explosão abaixo deles.

Novas rachaduras surgem no shakiti.

Ambos vêem aqueles pouquíssimos segundos com imensa lentidão. Sabem que voam por instantes e têm que voltar ao solo.

Shurato move-se, força seu corpo para a frente e evita cair de costas contra o solo. Cai de frente, quando se desequilibra ao pisar o chão.

A criatura também move-se para evitar uma queda de cabeça, contudo suas patas voltam-se para baixo, mas não pisam em nada sólido. Afundam-se rapidamente, pois o monstro cai dentro da Fonte Eterna e desaparece.

Por tamanha surpresa a todos, ninguém faz nada a não ser arregalar os olhos.

Shurato, com os olhos grudados na Fonte, senta-se sobre o pequeno monte que há ali e pergunta:

- O que acha que vai acontecer?

Leiga, preocupado:

- Não tenho idéia.

Primeira:

- A garota vai ter que enfrentar a criatura sozinha.

Shurato agita-se:

- Que? Temos que entrar para ajudar!

Primera repreende:

- Vai com calma! Você não seria uma pessoa escolhida como uma Guerreira Mágica corre risco de morrer ali.

- Mas... mas... - tenta argumentar Shurato.

Leiga:

- Sei que é perigoso, minha fadinha, mas vou ter que correr o risco.

Primera quase cai de susto.

Shurato, abismado.

- Como é? Você vai entrar? Você sempre gosta de fazer esses tipos de sacrifício e deixar eu e os outros preocupados!

Leiga dá uma piscada para ele e fala:

- Trabalho de guardião celestial, queridinho. Se Sandhye sair, você a leva para Priscila.

Logo ao dizer isto, o Rei Karla salta para a água mágica da misteriosa fonte, logo sendo engolido por ela.

Primera berra:

- Leiga!

A Fadinha tenta se jogar, mas Shurato pega-a pela perna.

Shurato:

- Peraí! Você pode morrer!

Primera se sacode, pendurada como num peixe sendo pescado, mas de cabeça para baixo:

- Me solta! Me solta! Não quero ficar sem o Leiga! Ele não!

Shurato sério:

- Não vai.

Primera continua se agitando, girando o corpo e gritando:

- Me solta! Eu não quero ficar sozinha! Não quero ficar sozinha! Só ele me dá atenção!

Uma lágrima escorre da pequenina, a qual escorre por sua testa, pelos cabelos azuis e pinga, abastecendo, infimamente, a água da Fonte.

Shurato, vendo aquela dor da Fada, deixa-a cair, e, com felicidade, ela penetra a clara água.

Shurato lamenta:

- Acho que sou eu que vou ficar só, agora.

No mundo psicodélico da fonte, a candidata a guerreira está a frente da pedra flutuante.

Sandhye estende as mãos em direção a ela, enquanto pensa:

- Este é o mineral! Consegui? Eu não compreendo o porque! Mas agora, eu tenho que guarda-la?

Porém, novamente seu coração palpita com pavor. Ela vê, através da transparência do Escudo, do outro lado, uma criatura, semelhante a um lagarto, mas que pode ficar de pé, com as patas traseiras, ou seja, o mesmo monstro avistado pelos outros, fora da Fonte.

Sandhye, assustada, dá passos para trás; por sorte o Escudo transforma-se em energia e é absorvida pela pedra na luva da garota.

A criatura, nada amistosa, vai em direção a Sandhye, andando. Parece faminta.

Sandhye:

- O que eu faço?

A garota começa a correr, e a criatura também.

A candidata a Guerreira corre com todas as suas forças, e, para sorte sua, é mais veloz que o monstro, o que a impede de ser pega. Porém ela pensa:

- Por quanto tempo poderei correr? Pra onde eu irei correr? Corro lá pra fora? Não tem saída! Serei pega de qualquer jeito.

Ela, então, pára e vira-se para o monstro.

A criatura dá aparência de cansaço, ofega, assim como a garota e em vez de persegui-la, abre sua boca e com ela produz uma espécie de bola de energia em seu interior. Enquanto sua pança incha.

Sandhye não sabe o que fazer.

- Devo aceitar a morte? – questiona-se.O monstro, enfim, dispara uma rajada luminosa de sua boca.

- Ainda não! – exclama a menina, esticando o braço para a frente, e de sua pedra mágica o mineral escudo aparece e coloca-se à frente dela, para , o resultado é que, ao raio atingir o mineral, este é feito em pedaços minúsculos, que se tornam um pó, que espalha-se pelo local.

- Este é o mineral que me fizeram buscar! – indaga-se Sandhye – É muito frágil!A criatura formada das trevas e medo dos corações de Zefir, aproxima-se mais uma vez para realizar a força de seu intento: matar. Só isto lhe preenche a limitada mente.

Dessa vez ele aproxima-se para um ataque corpo a corpo.

Talvez assim sangre mais e ele goste mais.

A garota agacha-se no chão, com a cabeça apoiada ao joelho.

Fraca demais para lutar corporalmente, sem magia para mantê-la à distância e nem espada para lhe dar uma possibilidade de reação, a pobre menina apenas treme de pavor, encolhida.

O monstro urra, disposto a causar violência gratuita. Irritado, ele vira-se e, com sua cauda, atinge a garota, fazendo-a rolar pelo chão, e parar de costas tocando no indefinido solo. Como uma boneca, está inerte pelo medo. Seus olhos castanhos nem querem olhar o monstro.

- Pai! – pensa ela – Acho que sou como você! Pelo menos você tinha a mim naquela hora para faze-lo desistir da morte, mas eu estou só e vou ter que deixar vocês sós, também. – sua mente vaga por alguns instantes – Deixar vocês sós? E... e se eu morrer, vocês vão sentir o que eu sentiria se vocês, mamãe e papai morressem? Sentiriam-se mal, não é? Mas o que eu posso fazer para continuar a viver?A criatura pouco liga para os momentos delirantes da jovem e, sem piedade, crava a pata no abdome da garota.

Sandhye sente dor a ponto de forçar e fechar mais ainda os olhos e demonstrar seus dentes, firmemente cerrados.

A criatura retira a mão da barriga ferida da menina. O sangue da jovem pinga de sua garra.

- Isso é dor! Muita dor! Será o prólogo da minha morte? Que sensação estranha... sinto meu coração pesado, parece... uma pedra... uma rocha no meu peito. Isto é a morte? Isto é o que eu sinto! Estranhas palavras estão se formando em minha mente. O que é isso?

A garota não abre os olhos, mas ergue um braço, como se pedisse a aquela criatura ali, ajuda-la a levantar-se.

O monstro não hesita e agarra sua pequena mão, não para auxilia-la, mas para aperta-la, com violência.

Sandhye sente a dor do aperto, que parece rachar seus ossos. Porém ela esperava por essa dor. Sabia que seria assim, mas só o que queria naquele instante é pronunciar no funda da alma:

- Mutação da terra! De acordo com o meu coração!

Ela nem sabe o que significa isso que acabara de dizer. Só nota que a criatura a larga na hora e começa a apresentar uma inquietação.

Finalmente, a medrosa garota abre os olhos e vê a criatura afastar-se, parecendo desequilibrada nos seus passos.

O monstro olha para seu próprio corpo, nervosamente. Começa a apresentar-se cada vez mais transparente. Seus movimentos estão mais rígidos, como um robô e vão ficando mais e mais dessa forma.

- O que houve? O que aconteceu? – murmura a garota, observando o inimigo.O monstro então começa a tomar um tom amarelado e em alguns segundos depois da transformação, a criatura torna-se uma sólida estátua de mineral amarelo.

Sandhye pasma:

- Eu o transformei em... uma estátua de Escudo!

Sandhye sente agora uma transformação nela mesma. É a armadura dada por Clef. Ela se havia alterado.

Sandhye só então, esforça-se para levantar, e, olhando a armadura, comenta:

- Será que isso é evoluir? Se... se eu consegui, então realmente posso ser uma Guerreira Mágica.

A estátua de Escudo torna-se uma energia e entra na pedra da luva da garota.

Sandhye sente seu corpo perder todo o peso novamente e sua consciência esvair-se para quase zero. Mesmo assim percebe que foi lançada para outro lugar.

Ela abre lentamente suas pálpebras e seu sentido da visão lhe revela o que ela não imaginou que viesse a acontecer. Ela está fora da Fonte. Vagarosamente, ela observa Shurato lhe olhando curioso, e olha em torno de si, vendo a devastada terra escura e abaixo de si, vendo a água.

Nota que está flutuando sobre a água. Seus sapatinhos nem chegam a tocá-la, e o pavor volta a lhe correr pelas veias.

- Que é isso? Tô flutuando?

Shurato:

- Você saiu? Mas e o ...?

Sandhye:

- O que?

Shurato:

- Nada.

Sandhye.

- Cadê a Marine e o Leiga?

Shurato se remói para não dizer:

- Tiveram que sair! Depois a gente encontra com eles.

Shurato transforma seu shakiti em veículo e, dando a mão para traze-la para o carona, diz:

- Vamos lá. Priscila está te esperando. Você conseguiu o Escudo, não é?

Sandhye:

- Claro. Até agora não tô acreditando.

A garota obedece e sobe no shakiti.

Shurato :

- Você poderia me beliscar menos desta vez?

Sandhye:

- Desculpa. - diz, sem graça.

Seguindo aquele ritual de quem entra na Fonte Eterna, Leiga sente-se exatamente como num lago, porém logo percebe-se no ambiente psicodélico da fonte mística, com um horizonte disforme.

Leiga calmo, mas precavido, começa a dar lentos passos no local. Olha então alguém vir daquele estranho horizonte, aproximando-se, batendo as pequenas asas. A fadinha vai ficando mais evidente à sua vista.

- Primera? - diz surpreso.

Neste ínterim, Primera também sente-se envolta em muita água, o que não é bom para suas asas, mas de súbito sente-se normal outra vez e num local estranho, onde não parece nada ter forma alguma.

Contudo, uma forma surge a sua frente, de um homem alto, de cabelos louros, espichado para cima.

- Leiga! - exclama ela, com felicidade.

Com toda velocidade que lhe é possível usar, Shurato carrega a Quarta Guerreira Mágica para o castelo.

Ela olha para a feia paisagem de árvores secas passando junto a seus olhos e mais uma vez dúvidas lhe vêm.

- Você acha que eu consigo ajudar Zefir?

Shurato:

- Você tem que confiar em você mesma! Essa é a base para viver em Zefir e no Mundo Celestial. Acredito em você e em Brafma.

Sandhye:

- Me falaram vagamente que você é do Mundo Celestial. Lá também precisa de ajuda?

Shurato:

- Não, ainda bem! Lá tá tudo certo.

Sandhye:

- Sabe, eu ainda tô meio descrente de estar num lugar como este. Eu não imaginava que isso podia existir.

Shurato:

- Eu também me senti assim no início. Depois acostumei.

Sandhye:

- Escuta, por que eu preciso tanto desta espada?

Shurato:

- Acho que é pra despertar o seu Gênio.

Sandhye:

- Meu Gênio?

Shurato:

- É, desculpa... é que tem acontecido tanta coisa ao mesmo tempo, que ninguém pode conversar direito com você. Mas que você fazia lá? Você gostava de ver filmes de luta? Eu via muito lá na terra.

Um demorado silêncio indica a falta de resposta.

Shurato:

- Já sei. Você é como todas. Preferem aqueles filmes de romance, que até me dá sono, né?

Sandhye:

- Ele está me chamando.

Shurato:

- Quem?

Shurato vira-se para olhar a menina. Ela está estranha. Seu olhar parece em transe, e, de repente, ela, sem mais nem menos, salta do shakiti, caindo de mal jeito no chão.

Shurato pára o shakiti e retorna.

A garota se levanta, sem reclamar a dor da queda. Começa a caminha para uma direção, que não aparenta ter nada além de um deserto.

Shurato:

- Sandhye, o que foi?

Ele vai se aproximando, quando, por baixo do shakiti a terra levanta e forma algo semelhante a uma rampa, que arremessa o shakiti para alto, de modo que Shurato perde o equilíbrio e fica pendurado nele, quase caindo.

Lá em baixo, Sandhye vai caminhando. Os grãos do solo estéril que estão abaixo dela se mexem como se fossem vivos e vão fazendo uma espécie de esteira rolante à sua frente. Ao lado dela rochas com formas geométricas de paredes se formam. Um teto vai se solidificando ali, após duas ondas de pedra se erguerem, das paredes e se lançarem uma contra a outra.

Sandhye assiste a tudo, mas não demonstra expressão alguma no seu rosto, que agora está num local mais escuro ainda, onde nem os raios que cortam o céu sem pausa, podem lhe iluminar a face.

Shurato, vendo a arquitetura monumental que aquelas rochas haviam tomado, comenta, enquanto voa, vendo de cima.

- Um templo!

Dentro do monumento construído em tempo recorde, Sandhye está só, lá dentro, agora pisando no piso liso do local, com olhar absorto para a frente, ao fim do templo, onde não há nada.

Não havia nada, até que, saindo do solo, sem quebrar o piso, como se esse fosse uma pasta, surge um gigantesco gorila. O Gênio Landover.

Mesmo assim, Sandhye continua a olha-lo sem dizer palavra alguma, sob o poder hipnótico característico dos gênios.

Assim, a Quarta Guerreira, apesar de suas dificuldades intensas havia conseguido superar a Fonte Eterna, mas agora está diante do Gênio Landover. Aquele que nunca se uniu a uma Guerreira Mágica por orgulho.


	20. Objetivos Obscuros

**DATA- DEZEMBRO DE 2001**

**Last Land**

**Quinto Dia - Verdadeiras Intenções**

**Capítulo 20 - Objetivos Obscuros**

Com o olhar inexpressivo, Sandhye continua à frente do gigantesco gênio, agora parada, aguardando algo, involuntariamente, ainda sob o encanto mágico.

- Tu és a escolhida? A que tens a honra de receber meus poderes? - diz a grave voz de Landover.

Sandhye diz pausadamente:

- Sou uma Guerreira Mágica. Estou aqui para ajudar Zefir.

Landover:

- Minha magia sobre ti acalmou tua alma. Mas se eu a deixar normal...?

Repentinamente os olhos de Sandhye voltam a apresentar uma expressão de grande medo, muito medo, a ponto de, sem razão aparente, ela desequilibrar-se e cair sentada no chão.

Landover fica aborrecido:

- É esta tua reação diante do desconhecido? Tu achas que tem o direito de se juntar a mim e poder dar ordens a cada grão de areia deste mundo?

Sandhye não responde. Apenas esconde a cabeça entre os joelhos.

Sandhye:

- Mas senhor gênio, você é assustador!

Landover irado:

- É isso que tens a dizer, criatura ridícula? És tu que Brafma escolheu?

O gigantesco gorila movimenta seu largo braço e segura os amarrados dos cabelos da garota com as pontas dos dedos, erguendo-a do chão.

Landover:

- Vejo em ti apenas mais um brinquedo! Que me diz se eu te esmagar nas rochas?

Sandhye, segura pelos cabelos, apenas aperta os olhos com dores nas raízes capilares, por estar sendo suspensa.

Landover:

- Não dirás nada?

Ela continua calada, sofrendo, quando de repente, um braço a pega pela cintura e liberta-a de Landover, pondo-a em pé sobre o shakiti.

É Shurato que havia chegado. Ambos afastam-se do gênio.

Landover:

- Saiba que você é um dos que mais me divertiu nos últimos anos.

Shurato:

- Não sou palhaço pra você ficar tirando sarro da minha cara!

Landover:

- Traga a garota aqui!

Shurato para Sandhye:

- Vamos embora! Antes que ele te faça mal.

Sandhye concorda com a cabeça.

O Rei Shura parte com seu veículo em direção à saída.

Qual saída? A parede está fechada.

Ele pára, bruscamente, o shakiti, pasmo.

Landover:

- Ela é minha predestinada; ela me pertence! Fora dos meus domínios, intruso!

Pedras começam a desprender-se das paredes e jogam-se contra Shurato e também sobre a garota que não é poupada, e não demora para que ambos caiam do shakiti.

A queda de Sandhye foi dura. Ela sente bastante a dor de cair no sólido chão.

Porém Shurato caíra mais de mal jeito ainda, mas o solo onde havia tocado estava mole e esticou-se para baixo, como se fosse uma cama elástica, arremessando-o rapidamente para cima de novo.

Antes que Shurato tivesse tempo de gritar ou chamar o shakiti, seu rosto e peito já haviam se esborrachado no teto do templo.

O Rei Shura, com expressão dolorida, começa a cair, porém durante a queda fala sua frase em sânscrito de praxe e invoca seu shakiti para que ele transforme-se em sua armadura do leão branco, e desta vez ele gira no ar e cai de pé no chão evitando a queda.

Shurato confiante:

- Não se preocupe; vou te defender desse monstro! - e repete seu mantra - NAWMAK SAMMANDA BODANAN ABELAUN KEN SOWAKA... O PODER DE SHURAAAAAAAA!

Mais uma vez o poder do guardião é lançado contra o gênio, como se Shurato não tivesse estado na luta anterior contra ele.

Landover:

- Está me subestimando! Eu odeio isso!

O gigantesco gorila, contudo, não lança pedras para se proteger, como acontecera contra Seiya. Ele resolve agir de outra forma, colocando a palma da mão no caminho da magia.

Sua palma muda de cor. Fica meio prateada ou transparente, sendo mais próximo da aparência de um espelho.

A magia do oponente esbarra em sua palma e volta, imediatamente, em direção ao dono.

Landover gargalha, zombeteiramente, enquanto vê Shurato tolamente ser atingido pela sua própria magia e ser arrastado pelo impacto sobre o chão do templo, que tornara-se uma esteira lisa abaixo dele, só para que o rapaz deslizasse até um buraco que surge na parede e que o leva para fora do templo, por onde, comicamente Shurato passa.

O buraco fecha-se após a cena de ridicularização, deixando-o do lado de fora.

Landover:

- Ele é uma criatura engraçada, mas no momento tenho que me preocupar com coisas mais sérias.

O gigantesco gênio aproxima-se mais da Quarta Guerreira e, assustadoramente, diz, enquanto ela nem tem coragem de encará-lo.

- Covarde! - berra ele.

O insulto não leva a nada. Sandhye continua encolhida sobre si mesma, pensando:

- O que posso fazer? Ele me matará. É certo isso! Mas...

- Olha pra mim quando falo com você, covarde! Você é muito pouco para um gênio como eu! - ordena, asperamente, o Landover.

Ela obedece, imensamente temerosa; seus olhos já estão lacrimejando de medo.

- Covardia! Só isso que tem em você? Então vou esmagá-la!

Landover direciona seu braço para pegar a garota.

Porém Sandhye corre para a mão dele que se aproxima e, chegando a ela, agarra-se nos pêlos prateados que forram o braço do gênio antes que ele a pegue.

Juntando toda a coragem que consegue encontrar em seu coração receoso, aperta os pêlos fortemente para que mesmo que ele sacuda os enormes braços, ela não se desgrude e grita:

- MUTAÇÃO DA TERRA! DE ACORDO COM MEU CORAÇÃO!

Ela sabe que aquilo que usara na fonte era sua magia oculta e agora seria uma oportunidade de salvar-se de novo com ela.

Landover faz expressão de surpresa, vendo a ação da menina. A pedra mágica no dorso da mão da guerreira brilha forte e ele diz:

- Não sabia que, além de covarde era uma idiota!

Sandhye, porém, não dá ouvidos e continua investindo na sua tentativa.

- Idiota por tentar me destruir com um poder que minha magia elemental lhe concedeu. Você é tola! - diz o gorila.

Essa frase a faz abrir os olhos, pasma.

De fato nada estava acontecendo com ele, mas as mãos da garota haviam virado pedra.

- Não! - grita ela, afastando-se com suas mãos de rocha branca, que ainda mantém a posição que ela fazia, quando agarrava os longos pêlos do gênio.

- Por favor! Me poupe! - pede ela, choramingando.

Landover:

- Tenta me petrificar e depois quer que eu a poupe?

O gênio faz um gesto e, na parede do templo um relevo começa a surgir.

Logo pode-se ver as rochas tomando a forma de um nariz, braços, pernas etc., que vão emergindo da parede.

Acelerando o processo Landover usa sua grande mão e arranca de uma só vez aquilo da parede, um resto de pó e pedras escorrem do objeto, que é de uma cor de pedra diferente da parede.

Aquele objeto agora está em pé sobre a palma da mão de Landover. Como Sandhye desconfiara, aquilo era uma estátua de uma mulher de longos cabelos presos em coque, uma armadura não muito diferente da que ela havia visto com as três Guerreiras Mágicas veteranas usarem, e um longo quimono abaixo da armadura.

A mulher apresenta expressão de susto e empunha uma espada, cujo cabo lembra raízes entrelaçadas.

Sandhye observa com medo, mas curiosa:

- Uma estátua de uma garota. Uma garota parecida com uma Guerreira Mágica. Por que tá mostrando isso?

Landover dá mais uma risada zombeteira, erguendo-se para trás, enquanto abre as mandíbulas em risos, gelando a espinha da garota.

Ele coloca aquela imagem humana no chão:

- Uma estátua? Muito engraçado! AH!AH!AH! Não seja tola! Isto é uma Guerreira Mágica! - diz o gênio.

Sandhye, mais uma vez, desequilibra-se sem razão lógica e cai sentada no piso.

- Ela, há centenas de anos, veio tentar me submeter a ela e achei-a muito incapaz para isso. Então transformei-a numa peça de coleção.

- Você co...coleciona Gue... Guerreiras...!

Landover:

- Guerreiras e mais alguns seres que me interessarem no momento.

Sandhye nervosa:

- Por que? Você não poderia, por favor, transforma-la em carne de novo?

Landover:

- Centenas de anos depois sua alma já deixou este corpo de pedra, não sou deus, ela está definitivamente morta.

Sandhye apenas deixa-se levar pelo pranto:

- Você é muito cruel.

Lágrimas escorrem por sua face, novamente.

Landover, a fim de assustá-la, pisa com muita força no solo, fazendo a estátua virar e quebrar-se ao meio no chão.

A garota vê aquilo horrorizada. Tenta enxugar as lágrimas com as mãos petrificadas, mas é uma situação estranha para ela, apenas consegue arranhar seu rosto.

Landover irado:

- Idiota sentimental! Esta garota que há séculos tentou me submeter a ela, conseguiu bravamente o escudo, portava uma forte espada, evoluiu bastante e então veio até mim. E você? Só o que sabe é chorar!

Sandhye tenta argumentar:

- Você não me deu tempo pra isso!

Landover cala-a, emitindo sua possante voz aos ecos do escuro templo:

- O que lhe torna diferente para que não tenha o mesmo destino dela? Você não acha que merecia um destino até pior do que virar uma rocha?

Ela apenas abaixa a cabeça e não responde.

Ele respira com raiva e continua:

- Vou te dizer a diferença. Você tem sorte. A sorte de eu sentir o perigo que todo o planeta corre e a possibilidade de eu ficar mais forte, me juntando a você. Apenas isto é o que poupará sua vida. - diz o gênio.

Landover começa, então, a mudar de forma. O corpo arqueado do gorila vai ficando ereto. Seus braços um pouco mais curtos e mais finos. Por fim, debaixo de um brilho, o gênio toma sua forma de robô humanóide.

- Você vai me aceitar? - pergunta a garota surpresa.

Sandhye é erguida no ar, agora num estado de transe e logo ela e o robô somem e reaparecem unidos.

A novata Guerreira Mágica vê-se em pé a grande altura. Sente-se muito alta, logicamente por estar no interior do gênio.

Após isso, o teto do templo desmancha-se e cai como a areia de uma ampulheta, dando espaço para alçar vôo.

Shurato, que sobrevoa por ali com seu veiculo, olha o gênio, impressionado.

Landover novamente mexe com os nervos da garota, lhe dizendo:

- Não pense que fiz isso porque mereceu. Que fique bem claro que eu não sou o seu gênio. Você é que é minha Guerreira Mágica! E muito cuidado com o que faz! Se não for hábil e eu me ferir, vou puni-la com todo o meu ódio!

- Tá. - diz, temerosa, a garota, fazendo seu braço tentar enxugar seus olhos lacrimejantes, movendo o braço do gênio junto.

- Não me faça passar vergonha, ou você vai desejar não ter nascido!

Sandhye olha para suas mãos e vê que elas voltaram a ser carne, para alívio de sua alma.

A garota usa o grande gênio para acenar para o Rei Shura, que fica de olhos arregalados, vendo o gênio ali próximo, saindo num vôo lento de dentro do templo.

Assim como a imatura e novata Guerreira Mágica, que chora por seus medos, sua futura professora de espada, Marine, também está com os olhos inundados de lágrimas.

Chegara à montanha indicada por Ceres. Não havia mais inimigos espreitando. Ela entra e sua vista tudo que lhe mostra é sua antiga amiga Lucy jogada ao chão duro e frio, com seu próprio sangue secando pelo seu corpo e roupas.

O mesmo acontece com seu amigo Hyoga.

O cisne, que várias vezes lhe havia pedido desculpas pela chegada grosseira que havia feito ao castelo.

Até o gênio Rayearth, caído no chão como um cão de rua, abandonado.

Marine faz seu gênio ajoelhar-se e diz, chorosa:

- Vocês não merecem isso! Não merecem! Vou levar vocês daqui!

Num só movimento os longos braços de Ceres abraçam e mantém seguros os três moribundos.

No ambiente surreal da Fonte Eterna, Primera, ainda não compreendendo bem o que acontece, vê a imagem de Leiga à sua frente e murmura:

- Diz-se que a Fonte costuma nos mostrar a pessoa que mais gostamos. Esta imagem significa...

A fadinha voa em direção da imagem, a qual desaparece logo que ela a toca.

- Sabia que não era de verdade.

A imagem volta a aparecer junto dela.

- Mas eu sei que o Leiga está nesta Fonte. Por que a Fonte não deixa eu vê-lo?

A imagem do Rei Karla não se move; é como uma fotografia.

Ela se aproxima lentamente da imagem, mas com calma, para não faze-la desaparecer com seu toque.

Os pequenos olhos da fadinha fitam aquele falso Leiga, de uma maneira que nunca fitara o verdadeiro. Seus olhos parecem tristes, mas seus lábios erguem as extremidades com leveza, com um sorriso singelo.

- Agora entendo porque queria andar sempre junto a você. Como Lantis, você também me salvou, mas você gosta de falar comigo, gosta de estar comigo. No mundo celestial, como em Zefir, era o único que me ouvia como uma pessoa, não como algo pequeno e insignificante.

Ela voa ao redor da imagem como se finalmente observasse como é o seu verdadeiro amado, mas não parece muito feliz.

- Não sei porque estou falando estas coisas agora. Eu talvez nunca tivesse coragem de falar com você de verdade, porque eu sou tão pequena...!Queria ter coragem de falar com você.

Ela volta a inundar os olhos de lágrimas e não resiste em tocar na imagem e Leiga volta a sumir e a reaparecer em outro lugar dali.

Primera:

- Por que me mostra ele, Fonte? É pra mim ter coragem de dizer tudo a ele? Mas ele não iria gostar de ouvir isso! - Iria. Estou surpreso, mas gostei do que ouvi.

A fada vê que a imagem de Leiga havia falado. Então deduz que dessa vez fosse:

- Leiga! É você mesmo?

Leiga sorri:

- É... acho que sim, minha fadinha.

Primera, sem jeito:

- Desculpe! Voc..Você ouviu? E...eu... foi você a primeira coisa que eu vi na Fonte, por isso disse isso tudo!

Leiga:

- Você também.

- Também o que? -indaga ela

- Uma imagem sua foi a primeira coisa que eu vi quando entrei na Fonte.

Primera fica muito feliz com o que ouvira e diz:

- Então... você me ama? Como eu te amo?

Leiga:

- Talvez você mais do que eu, ou eu mais que você... mas fiquei feliz de ter visto sua imagem e ter tirado a minha dúvida sobre meu pensamento.

Primera:

- Então você não mergulhou só pela Sandhye?

Leiga:

- Também pra saber isso.

Leiga abre sua palma da mão e a fadinha pousa sobre ela, ele diz:

- Parece que a garota não está mais aqui. Não seria má idéia que pudéssemos ficar aqui pra sempre juntos... mas o mundo todo pode acabar.

Primera:

- Acho que podemos sair.

Leiga:

- Que pena, mas como?

Primera:

- Diz a lenda que a garota pode entrar na Fonte Eterna para que a energia mística ajude o homem amado, mas com o custo da sua própria vida.

Leiga:

- Não tente fazer isso. Mas essa estória... eu conheço...

Primera:

- Não sou uma garota, sou uma fada. Posso viver mil anos e sou mágica. Por isso nada de grave acontecerá comigo. Sei que precisa proteger este mundo, Leiga. Por isso vou fazer a gente sair daqui.

A fadinha levanta vôo novamente e parece expelir uma energia ao redor de seu corpo.

- Ajude-o, Fonte! Pegue parte de minha vida, mas deixe-o sair do seu interior. - fala a pequena mulher, como se estivesse orando para a Fonte mística.

Leiga nota-se sendo erguido sem vontade própria; o mesmo sente Primera.

Ambos voltam a sofrer aquela sensação de traspasse por água repleta de bolhas.

Enfim a pequena fadinha sai da Fonte, como uma bala. Ela rompe a superfície e chega ao decadente cenário de Zefir em colapso.

Olha para a água ansiosa pela saída de seu verdadeiro amado.

Leiga também, enfim, rompe a superfície com sua cabeça, braços e tronco. Um pouco cansado ele recosta-se na baixa mureta ao lado da Fonte da água escurecida por refletir o obscuro céu.

O Rei Karla sente algo errado. Olha para cima, para os lados e não vê Primera, nem Shurato.

Olha para onde apóia seus braços e raciocina:

- Mas aqui não havia apoio!

Ele ergue-se totalmente da água com sua capacidade de vôo e observa o lugar ao redor, quase totalmente escuro, sendo somente bem iluminado quando um raio corta as nuvens, furiosamente.

Leiga, que já observava o lugar com espanto, não reconhecera a mureta ao redor da Fonte. O lugar está diferente ali em volta e Primera não está lá. Ele, enfim, percebe onde está:

- Esta é... a Fonte do Somma! Estou no Mundo Celestial! Nunca imaginei que a Fonte Eterna e a Fonte do Somma fossem ligadas!

Leiga fica mais assustado com outra descoberta:

- Mas... essas nuvens...! O Mundo Celestial também está em colapso? Não pode ser!

Logo o Rei Karla quase que, desesperadamente, transforma sua armadura em veículo e parte, com suor nervoso no rosto.

- O que há neste planeta, afinal?

Mais que entediado Kuwabara olha pela janela do castelo, quando vê à distância algo voando em direção do castelo.

- Olha aí! A Marine tá chegando!

Askot não consegue evitar a ansiedade e também olha, mas sua expressão é de surpresa:

- Não é o gênio dela.

Kuwabara:

- Peraí, então deve ser o gênio da garota novata.

Kurama também olha:

- Desculpe amigo, mas a forma animal do gênio dela não lembra nem um pouco essa forma de robô.

Clef fica preocupado:

- Esperem! Tem que ser uma das duas!

Caldina, apontando as nuvens:

- Mas não é! Olhem só!

O gênio sai das nuvens e, num vôo suave e imponente Dwhell pára, flutuando próximo do castelo.

Priscila:

- É um inimigo?

Clef preocupado:

- Não sei responder! Não sinto nada!

Anne vira-se para os amigos:

- Então tenho que ir e descobrir quem é.

A mais calma das Guerreiras Mágicas corre até a saída do castelo. Logo, estando a porta ao ar livre, ergue sua espada e grita:

- WINDOM!

Em poucos segundos ela está dentro do seu fiel gênio do ar, e logo aproximam-se do estranho gênio de seis braços e cinzento.

Windom fala para sua Guerreira:

- Pretendemos dialogar como o seu coração bondoso sempre lhe ordena, minha Guerreira, mas minha alma sente um poder negativo imenso nos seres que há em nossa frente.

Anne:

- Seres? Então é mesmo um gênio, com alguém dentro. Mesmo assim vou tentar evitar que alguém saia ferido, Windom.

Windom:

- Também desejo isso. Se for possível.

Anne então fala com a ajuda da magia amplificadora de voz que há no seu gênio:

- Por favor, quem é você? O que quer por aqui?

Dentro do Dwhell está Suzako, que responde à moça:

- Olá Guerreira Mágica! Me chamo Suzako e meu gênio é Dwhell, o gênio da morte.

- Morte? - murmura Anne, já crendo que uma confusão está quase sendo inevitável. O nome morte dificilmente é associado a algo bom, mas diz então - Por favor, abandone o seu propósito. Nós só queremos paz!

Suzako:

- Zefir se tornará a terra da paz para aqueles que há muito sofrem e quem merece a paz a terá; mas quanto a você e seus amigos, irão pagar a pena que devem.

Anne:

- De onde você vem? Alguém o mandou?

Suzako:

- Aguarde. Breve entenderá tudo. Agora devo levar a morte para aqueles que a merecem.

Anne exclama:

- Eu não vou deixar.

Suzako:

- Por que você e seus amigos são tão inconseqüentes e egoístas? Não parecem entender bem o que é realmente, trazer a paz.

Os braços do gênio Dwhell começam a apresentar-se de forma escura; parecem virar como sombras compridas.

- TENTÁCULOS DA MORTE! - grita Suzako.

Os braços sombrios esticam-se ilimitadamente, na direção do castelo.

- ESCUDO DE VENTO! - usa o gênio da Guerreira a sua ordem. E com a força do ar desmancham aquelas sombras que se jogam ao castelo; Windom coloca-se como um escudo à sua frente.

Dentro da gigantesca construção de cristal, os outros apenas podem torcer pela amiga do lado de fora.

Yusuke:

- Droga! Queria ter um bagulho desses para poder ajudar! Detesto ficar parado!

Shiryu:

- Não só você! Todos queremos ajudar.

- Vejam, Ceres e... Landover! - fala Rafaga com orgulho, olhando pela janela.

Sob o céu escuro, mais dois chegam naquele espaço aéreo. São Ceres carregando os amigos nos braços e Landover acompanhando.

Suzako, dentro do Dwhell sente-se preocupado ao vê-los.

Ceres mantém-se afastado do local por causa dos amigos que ampara nos braços.

Marine:

- Sandhye! Acho que terá que ajudá-la!

Sandhye, com medo:

- Eu?

Landover:

- Sim! Você! É seu destino, sua covarde!

Suzako:

- Eu só quero evitar dores e sofrimento para quem merece. Este é nosso lema. Mas se vocês querem atrapalhar, irei enfrentá-los!

Ceres, sem poder reagir, flutua, carregando os três amigos nos braços.

Marine se corrói de raiva de não poder auxiliar nesse momento.

Dwhell se aproxima do escudo de ar, que apesar de transparente, turva um pouco a imagem do que está do outro lado dele.

Anne prepara-se para a atitude violenta que o inimigo possa tomar.

O gênio da morte chega a centímetros do escudo de ar e pára em frente a ele. Fica flutuando, como se nada quisesse.

- Ajuda ela! - berra Landover para Sandhye.

Ela, porém, nem se mexe, de pavor.

Dwhell fica parado; não faz nenhum movimento; apenas olha Windom.

- O que ele vai fazer? - pensa Anne - Ele já está parado há um bom tempo e não faz nenhum movimento suspeito. O que quer?

Anne fita os olhos do inimigo; olhos inexistentes; o que parece haver ali são buracos negros, algo sem muito o que se descrever, algo tão estranho que a Guerreira, de repente, percebe-se olhando para esse detalhe mais tempo do que esperava. Parece ter o espaço sideral naquele olhar. A tensão que sentia, estranhamente se reduz; uma grande tranqüilidade toma conta de sua alma. Sua expressão torna-se cada vez mais serena.

- Que sensação de tranqüilidade...! Por que isso? Ele não é um gênio...mau? - indaga-se Anne.

A Guerreira dos ventos sente-se tão atraída por aquela sensação que resolve recolher o escudo de vento, com um excesso de confiança que lhe havia tomado repentinamente.

Erro fatal! Ao ver a oportunidade, Dwhell voa por cima de Windom e coloca-se a poucos metros do castelo.

- NÃÃO!- grita Anne, apavorada com o que a fizera cometer um erro.

Dwhell aponta seus braços para as janelas do castelo de cristal. Seus seis membros tornam-se como sombras e esticam-se para o interior do símbolo do reino de Zefir.

- TENTÁCULOS DA MORTE! - grita Suzako dentro do gênio.

Os sombrios braços do gênio da morte invadem o salão onde estão os castelões e visitantes, através da janela.

Dentro do castelo, ao verem as sombras compridas, todos preparam-se para se defender.

Clef estende sua barreira mágica à frente dele e dos outros ali dentro.

Shiryu apronta seu escudo do dragão.

Os braços negros voam pelo recinto, como se fossem insetos desnorteados.

Algumas delas vão na direção da barreira de Clef, mas não a atravessam, nem são aniquiladas. Desviam no último momento, tomando outro rumo.

O mesmo acontece com uma das sombras que viram-se contra o escudo do dragão.

Na verdade nenhum ali é atacado pelos braços de sombras, até que eles, aos poucos, vão saindo do salão, indo para o corredor, voando sem destino certo por ele.

Clef olha desconfiado:

- O que significa isso?

Numa montanha de Zefir, Seikiakko, com seus cabelos longos, agitando-se ao vento, como a bandeira de uma pátria ou como ondas na praia e sob a luz branca dos relâmpagos que, ininterruptamente, surgem nos céus, ela está acompanhada de um homem alto, de roupas negras, cabelos idem e longos, e uma máscara que lhe cobre do nariz para baixo.

- Nosso esforço está sendo válido até o momento. O mundo de Zefir precisa mudar e você será uma chave importante para isso. Eu te mandarei para que cumpra sua parte. Tendo-a feito será honrosamente homenageado em nosso novo mundo. Eu vou mandá-lo para a Terra e espero que seja responsável por sua parte, Karasu.

- Sim, Seikiakko. Estou ansioso par isso. - diz, apertando o olhar em sinal de malícia.

Seikiakko com seus cabelos mais agitados ainda, por uma força brilhantes emanada de si, grita:

- Eu o transmigro! Que as nossas forças o levem para o planeta Terra.

Em segundos o antigo inimigo de Kurama é levado numa luz semelhante ao da convocação das Guerreiras e logo que a luz apaga-se ele também some.

Seikiakko, apesar de sua magia ter funcionado, fica olhando para o local onde estava Karasu, com expressão de surpresa e pensa:

- Sensação estranha... parece que mais alguém usou o canal dimensional na hora em que eu transportei Karasu.

Ela fica pensativa por uns instantes, mas depois relaxa, ergue a saia com as pontas dos dedos e sai andando, passando pelas pedrinhas da montanha.

Voltando do lado de fora das paredes de cristal do castelo.

Dwhell atinge Windom com três dos seus braços em estado solido, empurrando-o pra longe.

Suzako:

- Meu trabalho ainda não acabou!

- Vá Lutar, guerreira mágica! -berra Landover.

- Não posso! Tenho medo! - diz a novata.

Enchendo-se de impaciência, o gênio da terra, com um rosnado apavorante, faz seus braços tremerem.

- Dê-me o comando do meu corpo! - berra Landover.

- Eu não sei como!- grita a garota.

- Inútil! Incapaz! - berra Landover.

O chão bem abaixo de onde está Landover começa a rachar e rochas começam a desprender-se dele, indo com grande velocidade colar-se ao braço do gênio da terra, criando uma luva de pedras.

- Avance contra ele, covarde! E se deixar que eu me fira sabe que pagará! -diz o gênio.

Vendo que as duas opções, atacar ou não atacar lhe despertam possibilidades, que lhe trazem medo, Sandhye opta pela ação, que, pelo menos, tem algum valor e avança contra Dwhell.

Porém sua inexperiência permite que ela erre o golpe com a luva de rochas tolamente, num ataque que apenas deixa-se facilmente ser segurada pelos seis braços do inimigo.

- Como ousa, garota? - berra Landover.

Com os dentes cerrados de medo, Sandhye tenta libertar-se, movimentando-se de um lado para outro, mas Dwhell a segura com força, usando quatro mãos para fazer parar os braços e duas para segurar as pernas do gênio.

Sandhye fica cara a cara com o gênio; vê em seus olhos um estranho infinito. É como se galáxias estivessem em seus globos oculares.

De repente nota que já não luta mais para sair; sente-se relaxada. Os olhos da garota não demonstram mais espanto e sim calmaria.

- Que... paz! - pensa Sandhye - Estranho, mas nunca senti tamanha sensação de paz em toda minha vida. Mas... olhando para os olhos desse gênio? Por que isso?

Ela então nada mais faz. Os olhos infinitos de Dwhell a atraem, de forma ela não querer sair dali.

Landover grita:

- Esta louca, sua covarde? Tire meu corpo daí! Tire meus olhos daí! Estou em agonia! Não está sentindo? É tão covarde até pra fugir!

- Está sentindo agonia? - pergunta Sandhye, surpresa.

- Estou! Maldita que tu és! Saia!

- Tá, tá bom! - diz a menina, com temor.

Sandhye tenta fazer com que as mãos de seu gênio segurem os pulsos do gênio inimigo e com esforço consegue.

- MUTAÇÃO DA TERRA!... - diz ela.

Porém, mal terminara de falar, Dwhell já a largara e afasta-se para evitar a conclusão da magia.

Dentro dele, Suzako, com ar calmo diz:

- Estas sensações que passei a vocês não lhes fizeram compreender minha missão?

Sandhye confusa:

- Entender? Como assim?

Suzako:

- Não importa! Eu tenho que cumpri-la já!

Dwhell voa em direção ao castelo, novamente.

Anne sente a responsabilidade de novo e ergue um escudo em sua frente.

Landover:

- Force-o a explicar o que fez.

Sandhye temerosa:

- Não posso! Não tenho coragem!

Completamente impaciente Landover dá um berro altíssimo de raiva, e da pedra em seu peito uma luz é emitida no solo de Zefir e a garota sai com essa luz para fora do gênio. Sandhye é abandonada pelo seu gênio.

Windom:

- Landover, não faça isso!

Ceres:

- Está cometendo um erro!

Landover:

- Erro é confiar nessa incapaz!

O gênio da terra, ainda na forma de robô, tenta lutar sozinho e faz com força invisível que rochas se desprendam do solo até alcançarem grande altura e parar à sua volta.

Ele faz isso sem considerar que sua parceira está no solo abaixo e a pobre garota acaba escorregando de um buraco para outro, que surgem no chão ao deslocamento das pedras, chegando a se machucar.

Com um gesto o gênio faz com que as rochas sejam lançadas contra Dwhell, porém elas batem e desmancham-se no inimigo, como se fossem de areia.

Ceres:

- Parte de sua força já está com a Guerreira. Você precisa dela pra lutar!

Landover:

- Maldição! Isso é de dar ódio! Maldita garota!

Suzako:

- Você sentiu agonia ao olhar Dwhell? Entendo! Acho que você tem que ser uma vítima. Dwhell é o Gênio da Morte, ao ver os olhos da morte você sente o que te espera do outro lado da vida.

Landover fica chocado com a afirmação.

Dwhell tem seus braços tornando-se sombras novamente, quando é interrompido por um ataque nas costas, que quase o derruba.

Suzako faz seu gênio virar-se e nota que no portão do castelo estão Yusuke, Shiryu, Seiya e outros. Todos eles estão com expressão de raiva, muita raiva.

Sem temer, Dwhell pousa na ponta da Ilha Voadora do castelo.

Suzako diz em alta voz:

- Parece que perceberam minha missão. Vão querer me destruir, mesmo sabendo que eu só quero trazer alívio?

Os que ali estão apenas juntam suas energias para atacar.

Yusuke:

- Nós vamos fazer picadinho de você!

Dwhell espera o ataque dos oponentes, quando, repentinamente, dois vultos do tamanho de pessoas passam a altura de seus pés e as pernas do gênio se quebram nos joelhos, dobrando-se para trás, fazendo-o cair sentado no chão, de maneira bem incomum.

- AAAAA!MINHAS PERNAS! - berra Suzako.

Yusuke, Seiya e companhia olham aquilo com espanto, quando os dois vultos põem-se à frente de Dwhell novamente e disparam uma energia poderosa, que o atinge no tronco, varando seu peito, atravessando até chegar às nuvens como uma faixa de luz.

Suzako, dentro do gênio, não diz nada. Seus olhos demonstram pavor, mas não têm brilho. De sua boca escorre sangue, tal qual uma cachoeira.

Dwhell cai de costas no chão, mas como estava à beira da ilha, ele escorrega pela borda e o gigantesco gênio cai derrotado no abismo até atingir o solo de Zefir, criando enormes fissuras no solo.

Após o estrondo da pancada, Yusuke e seu grupo ficam paralisados pela surpresa ainda por um instante, olhando os vultos à sua frente.

Nesse instante também chega à Ilha Voadora Shurato, carregando Sandhye em seu shakiti e Primera no seu ombro.

Eles também nada dizem, pois assistiram à cena e estão pasmos.

Os dois vultos então se aproximam do portão do castelo, permitindo ver bem suas ornamentadas armaduras de diamante, que quase cegam os curiosos ao refletir os relâmpagos do céu.

Shiryu:

- Cavaleiros, mas cavaleiros... de diamante! - exclama surpreso.

Hefesto:

- Isso mesmo, cavaleiros sagrados. Somos os Cavaleiros de Zeus, e sua filha Atena pediu que nós viéssemos buscá-los.

Seiya murmura:

- Saori.

Assustados, continuam olhando o Cavaleiro de Hecatônquiro e a Amazona de Grifo.

No interior do castelo, Priscila tem os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Ela encontra-se junto de uma porta:

- Ele não queria nos matar e sim a esses pobres coitados.- pensa a ferreira de Zefir olhando para o pátio do castelo, onde várias pessoas da aldeia choram sobre os corpos dos parentes que acabaram de morrer com o ataque de Dwhell. Estão intactos fisicamente mas seus corações pararam de bater. Inutilmente os amigos e parentes,e até Kurama, Rafaga e outros tentam reanima-los, mas nada muda.

- Zefir, terra de crueldade sem fim! - diz a loura, baixando a cabeça, tristemente.

Clef chega ali pondo sua mão no ombro dela dizendo:

- Acalme-se, Priscila. Eu tenho culpa disso; não sei o que houve que não consegui sentir a presença deste gênio a tempo e meu campo de força mágico não se ergueu em torno do castelo como eu pretendia, acabando por apenas proteger algumas pessoas que nem visadas pelo ataque eram.

Priscila:

- Você acha que encontrar um culpado pra isso me alivia? Clef, eu não entendo, porque razão, meu Deus! Que aquele monstro veio aqui só pra matar pessoas que nada tem haver com a crise, que apenas são vitimas de terem nascido nesta terra turbulenta.

Clef:

- Creio que isto foi um ato que o gênio considerou como piedade, que está poupando estas pessoas de algo pior. O que dá a entender, Priscila, é que estão agindo assim, seja lá quem estiver do lado dele, simplesmente porque eles têm ...a certeza da vitória.


	21. Peleja Olímpica

**FEVEREIRO DE 2002**

**Last Land**

**Quinto Dia - Verdadeiras Intenções**

**Capítulo 21 - Peleja Olímpica**

Apesar da surpresa causada pela chegada dos dois Cavaleiros de Zeus, Guru Clef não hesitou em chamar os novos visitantes para uma conversa mais calma.

Sentados à uma extensa e ornamentada mesa de mármores, onde praticamente todos os castelões e os visitantes podem encontrar lugar para sentar- se.

Alguns petiscos exóticos de Zefir enchem os belos pratos que estão à frente de todos.

Guru Clef:

- Espero que apreciem esses petiscos. A nossa comida mais comum está escassa. Devido ao colapso de Zefir e essas iguarias sempre nascem nos jardins do castelo.

Umas estranhas frutas, que parecem estrelas de seis pontas, de cor azul escuro, são seguras por Hefesto, que sem problemas as mastiga.

A Amazona, porém, não faz menção de pretender comê- las.

Yusuke, não gostando do aspecto da exótica fruta, comenta:

- Aí, não vai comer, né? Deve tá fazendo careta por baixo da máscara.

Seiya:

- Eu já expliquei! As Amazonas não podem mostrar seu rosto. É uma vergonha maior do que ser vista nua.

Yusuke:

- Ah, é? Então, se eu pedir pra ela tirar a roupa não ofende, né?

Caldina, que acabava de servir a comida para Shurato, assim que tem a bandeja de metal liberada, deixa- a "escapar" e acerta a cara de Yusuke, derrubando- o com a cadeira para trás.

Kuwabara, que está do outro lado da mesa, zomba:

- Bem feito, Urameshi! Pra deixar de ser folgado!

Yusuke no chão resmunga:

- Você vai ver, Kuwabara!

Yusuke engatinha para debaixo da mesa.

Kazuma fica com expressão de surpresa.

Após as cenas ridículas protagonizadas por Yusuke, Shiryu resolve voltar a impor seriedade ao assunto:

- Eu, Seiya e Hyoga decidimos ficar em Zefir para ajudar, de alguma forma, salvar este mundo.

Rafaga ainda guarda rancor e asperamente murmura:

- Ajudaria mais se fossem embora pra sempre.

Neste momento a conversa é interrompida novamente quando Kuwabara é puxado à força para debaixo da mesa, fazendo sua xícara virar e derramar o líquido escuro pela mesa, até cair, aos pingos, na roupa de Sandhye, que estava ao seu lado.

Sem graça, a garota sai da mesa, olha para sua roupa ensopada e, fazendo uma reverência se despede:

- Desculpem. Vou ter que trocar a roupa.

Logo após ela afastar- se, Hefesto diz aos Cavaleiros:

- Vocês, Cavaleiros de Atena, parecem ter esquecido de que tudo o que devem fazer é proteger a deusa Atena e assim a própria Terra.

Seiya:

- Mas não podemos deixá- los!

Uma forte pancada embaixo da mesa é ouvida, a qual sacode a mesma, de forma a fazer com que umas sementes semelhantes a castanhas, mas bem esféricas, saltem para fora de sua cesta e espalhem- se, correndo por toda a grande mesa.

A Amazona, enfim, manifesta algumas palavras:

- Seiya, respeito sua decisão, mas gostaria de falar com você.

Seiya fica curioso, e obedece deixando a mesa, acompanhado dela.

Shiryu continua o diálogo:

- Cavaleiro de Zeus, independente da decisão que Seiya tomará caso mude de idéia, eu pretendo ficar por aqui.

O Cavaleiro de Diamante pega sua xícara e beberica um pouco antes de dizer:

- Entendo, mas vocês mesmos me disseram... não sabem quem são seus inimigos.

Shiryu:

- Mas descobriremos.

Hefesto

- Vocês se importam muito com assuntos alheios.

Shiryu:

- Nós cavaleiros vivemos pelos outros. Você não é assim?

Durante o decorrer deste sério assunto, Marine que está à mesa, contudo não presta atenção ao diálogo. Sua expressão preocupada é de outra coisa que está ocupando sua mente naquele instante.

- Só eu de mulher estou sentada na mesa. Estou correndo risco de... - pensa ela.

De repente seus olhos se arregalam e ela ergue- se da mesa, com um grito:

- AAAI! Tira a mão da minha perna!

Irritada, ela dá um chute por baixo da mesa.

A cabeça de Kuwabara sai de baixo da mesa enquanto ele cai tonto, com todos os detalhes dos desenhos circulares da sola do sapato da guerreira marcadas em seu rosto.

Clef suspira de tédio.

Yusuke aparece do lado da mesa e ainda zomba:

- Coitado do Kuwabara! Fui eu quem passou a mão e ele é que paga. Falando nisso, que pele macia você tem!

Marine irada:

- Pivete!

Em um aposento do castelo, o gênio Rayearth em forma de um lobo, Lucy e Hyoga estão em repouso em colchões grossos sobre grandes camas.

O trio está na mira dos olhares preocupados dos amigos.

Anne com frustração:

- O máximo que pude fazer foi curar as feridas, Hyoga! Os outros dois não acordam.

Hyoga:

- Mal consigo falar, Anne. Sinto- me esgotado como nunca. Eles devem estar mais que eu.

Rayearth:

- Acalme- se por mim, Guerreira de Windom, eu acordei, porém não sinto força alguma em Lucy.

Anne, preocupada:

- Ela... ela não pode estar...!

Rayearth:

- Claro que não, Guerreira Mágica. Seu coração bate normalmente, mas talvez ela não acorde porque não quer acordar.

Anne nervosa:

- Está dizendo que ela deseja morrer?

Anne aproxima- se, com seus belos olhos verdes, e observa sua amiga, enquanto aperta a mão direita inerte da ruiva dentre as suas palmas.

- Não pode fazer isso, Lucy! Acorde! Você não é assim! Lembra- se que você sempre nos deu forças para continuar, apesar das dificuldades? Cadê a minha determinada amiga?

Porém as palavras de Anne não surtem efeito na amiga, que nem se mexe.

Rayearth:

- Está se sentindo culpada por tudo o que nós de Zefir a forçamos fazer e por tudo que ela perdeu.

Hyoga com ar cansado:

- Mas não Lantis. Ela não o perdeu. Está congelado, mas vivo.

Anne surpreende- se:

- Vivo?

Hyoga:

- Isso mesmo! Mas se não o tirarmos a tempo, ele não vai suportar mais. Desculpem, eu escondi isso porque queria que Lucy assumisse como Núcleo, então o libertaria. Preciso tira- lo de lá agora.

Hyoga esforça- se para levantar, mas sua perna falseia e ele cairia no chão, se não fosse amparado por Anne.

- Você não tem condições de andar. - diz ela.

Hyoga:

- Graças a você, não vou morrer, mas Lantis vai se eu não agir. Por favor, traga ajuda para me levar a ele.

Num corredor de um dos lugares mais altos do castelo, as luzes dos relâmpagos transpassam as vidraças, criando uma forma poligonal luminosa, que dura até menos de um segundo no chão.

Num dos quartos, Seiya está vestindo novamente sua armadura de Pégaso e está junto com a Amazona. Ambos sentam em bancos velhos e até meio bambos de madeira corroída pelo tempo.

Pégaso está um pouco apreensivo. Tenta demonstrar tranqüilidade com sua tiara debaixo do braço, mas está meio tenso.

Seiya:

- Amazona, insistiu que eu vestisse minha armadura, apesar de eu já ter me decidido por não partir. O que isso quer dizer? Está me desafiando?

Grifo:

- Não, caro Seiya, eu apenas tinha muita curiosidade em vê- lo vestindo a armadura, que o fez realizar tantas proezas.

Seiya fica um pouco abobado. Põe a mão na nuca, esfregando os cabelos.

- Ah, que é isso? Esse pessoal exagera! - diz ele.

Grifo:

- Sei sobre a purificação do Santuário, a batalha contra os guerreiros enganados de Asgard e contra a ambição de Poseidon, Abel, Éris, Lúcifer. Eu te acho admirável por ter salvo a Terra tantas vezes. Sei que a armadura de Sagitário, espontaneamente, o ajudou muito. Isso o torna, certamente, um Cavaleiro de Ouro. Você hoje é uma pessoa magnífica.

Seiya, meio convencido:

- Eu faço o que posso.

Grifo:

- Você se considera feliz hoje?

Seiya:

- Eu...? Por que não? Acho que sim.

A Amazona fica calada, pensativa, por alguns segundos, parece sutilmente não gostar do que ouviu, levanta- se do banco, dizendo:

- Está bem. Era só isso que eu queria saber.

A Amazona tenta sair, mas Seiya indaga:

- Espere! Por que você tem essa admiração por mim? Já que é muito superior ao nível de Cavaleiro do que eu, sua estória deve ser mais nobre que a minha.

- Minha história... - murmura ela - ...Seiya, nossas histórias até certa época são iguais.

Seiya:

- O que você quer dizer?

Grifo:

- Nada.

Neste momento Anne vai passando pelo corredor e vê ambos lá dentro. Desvia seu olhar. Volta a caminhar.

Porém estranhamente a sombra da garota não sai do lugar, Anne não percebe, a sombra vai tomando forma tridimensional e em segundos torna- se a Mulher de Negro.

- Não, você quer ficar, não é? - comenta a voz de tom sinistro da falsa Anne murmurante.

Anne parte do corredor sem perceber a outra.

Mulher de negro:

- Anne... eu farei agora você ter o que deseja.

No recinto Seiya vê aquela figura maléfica novamente aparecer. Por mais incrível que pareça, ele demonstra medo ao vê- la.

A Amazona observa e comenta:

- Esta mulher o assusta, Seiya? Por que?

- Porque eu sou o carrasco que vai puni- lo por seus crimes, com a morte! - diz a cópia de Anne que invoca suas espadas energéticas e volta- se para Seiya - Vamos pro túmulo, Cavaleiro!

Seiya fica tenso:

- Você de novo! Nunca vai me deixar em paz?

Mulher de negro:

- Não, nesta vida!

A Amazona segura- a pelo ombro.

- Não permito que faça nada a ele.

- Está bem. - diz a cópia de Anne, sumindo.

Seiya:

- Onde está?

Repentinamente Grifo parece se sentir mal, suas mãos ficam crispadas.

- Que é isso? Estou sentindo como se meu corpo não fosse meu! - diz a amazona.

Seiya:

- Não é possivel que ela...

Grifo retoma uma postura normal e fala com entonação diferente, meio irônica:

- Isso mesmo, estou aqui. Dentro deste corpo.

Seiya:

- O que? Não pode!

Grifo:

- Que tal agora? Se eu o destruir com ela, será legal, não é? Foi isso que Anne pensou, quando viu o gênio Dwhell ser destruído!

Seiya:

- Por favor, deixe a Amazona fora disso!

Grifo:

- Até pra pessoas fortes como ela, se não conhecer a magia de Zefir se tornam vulneráveis a ela. Vamos lutar, Pégaso!

A Amazona faz pose de luta.

- Você não vai conseguir - diz Seiya preparando- se para o combate.

Aos poucos, pequeninas bolinhas de energia branca começam a se desprender da pele e armadura da Amazona. Vão aumentando de intensidade, mais e mais até se tornar um reluzente cosmo branco.

- Como? Isto é poder do cosmo, da alma dela? Só ela podia fazer isso! - exclama Seiya.

Grifo:

- Eu fui feita de alma. Posso influenciá- las, também.

O ser fantasmagórico da mulher de negro usa o corpo da Amazona e antes de atacar resmunga:

- Morra, Seiya!

O Cavaleiro de Pégaso aguarda o ataque, com gotículas de suor frio na testa.

Finalmente Grifo ataca e desfecha um perfeito soco, porém este é defendido por Seiya, que ainda retém o braço da oponente preso a seu peito com seus braços.

Grifo:

- Que? Isso não está certo!

Seiya cheio de si:

- Você não é uma Amazona! Não compreende como nosso poder surge.

Grifo:

- Sim, eu compreendo! Vou conseguir só pra mandar você pro outro mundo!

Pégaso, para ter mais segurança, coloca- se atrás da Amazona e a segura pelas axilas, com as dobras dos seus braços, dando lhe uma gravata.

- Você não é Amazona! Deixa o corpo dela! - diz ele.

Grifo tenta mover- se, mas lhe parece difícil. Contudo o cosmo começa a surgir ao redor da Amazona.

Seiya olha aquilo estupefato. O cosmo emanado por ela faz os cabelos do Cavaleiro sacudirem.

- Ela está inflamando o cosmo! É muito forte e repentino! Parece um furacão.

Os braços de Seiya conseguem segurá- la por muito menos tempo do que ele acreditava e seu corpo é arremessado contra o teto, esbarrando nele. Neste ínterim Pégaso ainda tem tempo para pronunciar:

- Como conseguiu?

Grifo olha para cima e salta para Seiya no momento em que responde sua pergunta:

- Bem vindo a Zefir, assassino!

Pégaso tem uma das visões mais incríveis de sua existência. Ele vê Grifo saltar. A Amazona parece que, a cada centímetro do salto, se torna maior e maior, quase uma gigante, e Pégaso vê um punho do tamanho de seu peitoral atingir- lhe e o enviar para um esbarrão ainda mais violento contra o teto e uma desastrosa queda no chão.

Grifo:

- Anne também queria que eu te fizesse isso. No fundo ela quer que eu te destrua, mas ela age assim porque a ética a impede. Em Zefir nada se esconde!

Seiya:

- Eu já disse! Vou ajudar Zefir porque acho que devo isso a ela pelo que fiz, mas nunca darei minha vida, porque tenho muitas pessoas pra proteger na Terra!

Grifo:

- Pena! Anne não acha isso o suficiente!

Seiya:

- O que você pensa que é? Saia já desse corpo! - e ataca - METEORO DE PÉGASO!

Os ataques do Cavaleiro tem uma velocidade incrível, mas a mulher de negro apossada do corpo da Amazona desdenha:

- Veja só que ataque rápido! Mas pra mim são golpes de lesma!

Grifo, com um movimento de braço, cria uma espécie de barreira à sua frente, desintegrando todos os meteoros.

Seiya fica estarrecido.

A Amazona sorri e retribui com diversos socos.

Pégaso tem a mesma visão de antes, quando Grifo se dirige contra ele, a vê crescer, aumenta de tamanho em milésimos de segundo, inclusive seu punho torna- se do tamanho de um baú.

- Será isso uma ilusão? - pensa Seiya por um instante.

Porém para lhe contradizer, ele sente o impacto total daquele punho gigantesco, agora direto em seu rosto.

Seu nariz e boca sangram imediatamente, até sua tiara de Pégaso, que não escapou do toque daqueles imensos dedos é partida.

O Cavaleiro cai no chão. Cada pedaço de sua tiara partida cai num canto da parede.

Seiya geme de dor, enquanto pensa:

- Como ela dá golpes tão fortes? Que poder é esse que os Cavaleiros de Diamante têm, que são mais rápidos que a luz? Não pode ser!

Grifo:

- Faça Anne feliz! Pague sua dívida com ela!

Grifo, com uma expressão de psicopata no rosto, ataca Seiya novamente com os seus poderosos socos.

Seiya, mais uma vez, não tem a mínima capacidade de desviar; o seu corpo é jogado como um boneco, ao golpe da Amazona de Diamante.

Grifo:

- Assim não pode ser! Já está morrendo? Mas assim não tem graça! Tem que ser lento, muito lento!

Seiya pensa:

- Não vejo chance em enfrentá- la; tenho que sair daqui. Não posso morrer aqui, agora. - Seiya começa a arrastar- se para fora da sala deixando uma trilha sangrenta no piso.

Grifo aproxima- se do enfraquecido candidato a Cavaleiro de Ouro e lhe dá um chute, mesmo estando ele caído, e diz:

- Dói, não é? É mais ou menos assim que me sinto por dentro, só que as suas feridas podem cicatrizar e as minhas... não podem! Seu maldito! - diz a mulher de negro, chorando através da Amazona.

Seiya é jogado a considerável distância e seu corpo cai bem à frente da porta do recinto.

Seiya pensa, caído, tingindo o piso com seu sangue:

- Por que eu tive que vir para este mundo? Só tive sofrimento. E agora morrerei nas mãos de um fantasma! Será que não tenho jeito de me proteger desses ataques?

Grifo:

- Maldito! Foi assim que fez com Ferio? Hein? Eu vou...

Uma presença inesperada ocorre na sala. É Hefesto, que logo ao entrar bate de frente com Seiya caído ao piso e fica surpreso com o que vê.

Grifo fica com raiva:

- O outro Cavaleiro!

Hefesto, ainda impressionado:

- Grifo! O que está fazendo?

A Amazona nada fala; apenas tem uma expressão aborrecida, olhando- o.

Seiya, com dificuldade olha para cima e diz:

- Hefesto! A sua companheira está possuída por um fantasma que quer me matar. Pare- a, por favor!

Hefesto tranqüiliza- se e, repentinamente, recosta- se no umbral da porta, cruza seus braços e diz, com os olhos fechados e um sorriso cínico uma simples frase:

- Prefiro ficar olhando.

Todos ficam surpreendidos com a resposta.

A mulher de negro desconfia e diz através de Grifo:

- Não pense que cairei no seu truque! Não darei tempo de salvá- lo.

Hefesto:

- Quem vai salvá- lo? Faça o que quiser com ele.

Seiya segura o tornozelo de Hefesto, dizendo:

- O que? Não entendo sua atitude... por que não me ajuda, Cavaleiro de Diamante? Porque me recusei a partir?

Hefesto pisa forte sobre a cabeça de Pégaso, que continua a se arrastar no chão.

- Sabe Pégaso, um fato lhe tornou meu rival. Você não tem muita sorte. - diz, esfregando o rosto de Seiya contra o chão e depois chuta- o no rosto, fazendo- o cair perto de Grifo, para o qual fala - Você, que está no corpo de Grifo, não quer matá- lo? Pois faça!

Grifo diz, já confiando em Hefesto:

- AH AH AH AH! Que coincidência encontrar mais alguém que conhece o mau que Seiya é! Que ele deve morrer!

Em outra parte do castelo.

Shurato está com um olhar preocupado. Ele está num dos quartos do castelo, sentado na beirada da cama, logicamente sem seu shakiti.

- Você vai me deixar dormir ou não?

- Não! Fala! O que você acha que houve com o Leiga? Hein? Fala! - diz Primera, voando ao redor de sua cabeça, como um mosquito.

Shurato arrepia os próprios cabelos com as mãos, nervoso:

- Como posso responder? Aah! Sei lá! Ele sumiu na fonte! Eu também tô preocupado, mas não sei o que fazer!

Primera:

- Vai na fonte procurar ele! - ordena a pequenina.

Shurato:

- Eu vou voltar! Mas amanhã! Eu procurei o máximo que pude hoje!

Primera:

- Você acha que ele morreu?

Shurato:

- Não me faz pensar nisso! Eu já tô cheio disso! Droga! Eu vou voltar praquela fonte e entrar nela pra procurar ele, mas também tenho que ajudar o pessoal aqui.

Subitamente Yusuke entra naquele quarto, e, com expressão sonolenta diz:

- Aí, galerinha! Tô a fim de dormir! Então vê se não ficam fazendo barulho, valeu?

Yusuke joga- se no colchão, que balança sobre a cama de casal, separada no meio por umas tábuas mal pregadas.

Primera:

- Esse tal de Yusuke é um insensível. Parece que não liga pra ninguém!

Yusuke, com a cara afundada no travesseiro fofo, fala com voz abafada:

- Lamentar adianta alguma coisa? Quando aparecer o imbecil culpado disso tudo, eu afundo o focinho dele! Isso é que deve ser feito! Então não critica meu jeitão só porque não sou chorão que nem o Shurato, sua nanica!

Shurato:

- Vê se cala a boca!

Shurato dá um soco na tábua com raiva e bate com a mão bem na ponta de um prego. Puxa a mão, rapidamente, em dores, mas não emite nenhum som.

Yusuke, ainda irritado:

- Otário pode gritar! Eu vi a burrada!

Primera:

- Vocês não ligam pra nada! Eu vou lá, agora!

A Fadinha voa em direção da janela.

Shurato, todo atrapalhado, ergue- se da cama, tropeça e carregando o cobertor, avança nela e a captura.

Primera sacode- se dentro do pano.

Shurato segura o cobertor com o punho, como se fosse um saco.

- Me solta! Soltaaaaa! - exclama ela.

Shurato dá um nó nas pontas do cobertor, prendendo- a lá dentro e ela continua dando seus gritos estridentes, que nem o pano consegue abafar.

Shurato irritado:

- Aaaah! Eu já disse. Outras pessoas precisam de ajuda, inclusive você! Por isso não posso ir atrás de Leiga. Primera, ele é muito forte! Aquela fonte não o vai segurar pra sempre.

Primera:

- Você tem tanta certeza?

Enquanto isso, no Mundo Celestial, Leiga está de volta ao palácio da Árvore Celestial. Está cercado por seus amigos, muito curiosos.

Hiouga:

- As fontes Eterna e do Somma são ligadas entre si?

Ryuma:

- Não imaginava que isso ocorria.

Passos rápidos e leves são ouvidos. Leiga olha para o corredor e vê Hakeshi vindo de encontro a ele, correndo.

- Leiga! Leiga! - grita ela nervosa e coloca- se à frente do Guardião Celestial e berra - Por que você e o bobo do Shurato saíram sem me pedir permissão? Só você voltou? Cadê ele?

Leiga gesticula para acalmá- la:

- Calma, minha deusa! Pelo visto, eu estava enganado! Você está bem! Pensei que algo tinha lhe acontecido!

Hakeshi preocupada:

- É mesmo, Leiga! Eu estou bem. Nós todos estamos bem, mas o Mundo Celestial está ficando escuro. Nunca pensei que os problemas de Zefir pudessem influenciar no Mundo Celestial.

Ryuma:

- Isso nunca aconteceu antes e vice- versa. Isso só acontecia com a Terra. Agora com Zefir, também?

No Mundo Celestial, Lengue está numa espécie de lavoura, onde observa as plantas que estão por ali. Suas folhas estão amareladas, o vento, não tão forte, que sopra naquele instante é o suficiente para desfolhar muitas plantas e algumas até caírem com suas raízes partidas.

A guardiã olha os agricultores ali, com expressão de desânimo total.

Lengue aproxima- se de uma planta que parece ser a única intacta. Pega um fruto dela, semelhante a uma espiga de milho, e esta, mesmo mal sendo tocada, seus grãos caem apodrecidos.

Um dos agricultores fala:

- Está tudo assim! Tudo está morrendo no Mundo Celestial! Desse jeito rapidamente todos nós vamos começar a passar fome.

No castelo de Zefir, Seiya está intrigado com que ouvira de Hecatônquiro e insiste:

- Páre de... me... enrolar. O que eu lhe... fiz, Cavaleiro?

Hefesto:

- Está bem. Eu sempre ouvi dizer sobre os Cavaleiros do Santuário que são comandados por uma moça que é a reencarnação da deusa Atena. Quando, enfim, houve o sumiço de vocês ela foi pedir ajudar a Zeus. Então pude ve- la e confirmar que ela é a reencarnação de uma deusa. Era linda, tinha uma doce voz que emanava dos lábios de seda. Após o pedido ao senhor Zeus eu me apresentei a ela pessoalmente. Fiquei encantado com ela.

Seiya diz irritado e dolorido:

- Todo mundo sabe disso.

Hefesto termina:

- Saori deixava as lágrimas rolarem em seu lindo rosto de anjo quando mencionou seu nome. Isso demonstrava um grande afeto por você, porém ela era tão deslumbrante e bela, que não pude me conter e agora estou apaixonado pela deusa. E você é uma pedra no meu caminho. Eu pensei em como faria para matá- lo, sem que ninguém desconfiasse de mim, mas que sorte eu tive dessa boa alma tomar posse do corpo da minha amiga. Agora é só te deixar na mão de Grifo, que ela vai matá- lo e então aos outros eu direi que cheguei tarde demais para ajudar. AH - AH - AH - AH - AH!

Seiya, pelo que ouve, enche- se de coragem novamente e acendendo o seu cosmo, levanta- se esforçadamente dizendo :

- Maldito! Vou matá- lo antes!

Grifo:

- O que ele lhe falou serviu de inspiração? Mas você vai cair de novo e para a morte!

Grifo invoca seu cosmo.

Seiya pensa:

- Não posso perder de novo! Tenho que voltar à Grécia e defender Saori! Pégaso, me ajuda! Me faça enxergar o ataque de Grifo! Assim como quando eu vi os ataques dos Cavaleiros de Ouro. Faça- me ver os golpes do Cavaleiro de Diamante! Pégaso! Se mereço ser seu representante, faça um milagre!

Ataca, correndo contra ela mais uma vez, e Grifo revida.

Seiya então vê o milagre acontecer. Consegue acompanhar os movimentos da Amazona e vê o soco se aproximar.

- Muito obrigado, Pégaso! Eu estou vendo! Tudo!

Seiya, com um tanto de dificuldade, vai desviando das enormes mãos e move seu corpo com destreza.

Grifo:

- Não é possível! Está desviando!

Seiya aproxima- se de Grifo e prepara seu punho para um golpe e ataca... contudo quem é atingido é ele mesmo em seu próprio rosto, por um chute de Hefesto, que percebe que ele igualou- se ao poder da outra por um instante e antes que Seiya tivesse sucesso o derruba.

Grifo:

- Ele quase me atingiu! Como alcançou essa velocidade?

Hefesto:

- Não arrisque mais esses golpes! Ele já o decifrou! Eu mesmo terminarei de matá- lo.

Grifo:

- Nunca! Ele é meu! Só eu posso matá- lo!

Hefesto:

- Pois faça- o para o bem de todos. Grifo tem golpes especiais. Procura na mente dela! Procure a Glória Alada do Grifo!

Seiya mantém- se em pé, mesmo todo ferido e diz:

- Ele está te usando para os propósitos dele! Percebe isto?

Grifo:

- E daí? Somente a satisfação de Anne me interessa.

A Amazona fecha os olhos por uns segundos.

Hefesto:

- Isso! Busque na memória dela.

Grifo com uma expressão de maldade ela comemora:

- Sim eu achei e vou destruí- lo! GLÓRIA ALADA DO GRIFO!

Um poder é disparado contra Seiya, que usa de toda sua visão para enxergar a forma da magia, mas é inútil. A única coisa que vê é a imagem da criatura mitológica que a Amazona representa; sente como se um grifo do tamanho de um ônibus se lançasse contra ele e o esmagasse com o peito, enquanto suas asas batem em seus membros como tufões, esticando- os como em instrumentos medievais de tortura, enquanto do seu bico um sibilar insuportável é emitido e suas garras de leão e águia rompem a pele de Pégaso, como se fossem papel. Nesta visão sem ver o menor movimento da Amazona, o Cavaleiro percebe que foi totalmente incapaz de defender- se. Sendo atingido, mais uma vez, pensa:

- Esse é o poder verdadeiro dela! Estou perdido!

Pégaso cai no chão, com o dobro de feridas que já apresentava, sendo que sua armadura está com imensas fissuras. Mesmo assim Seiya tenta levantar.

Grifo irada:

- Não morreu! Pensei que esta tal amazona fosse capaz. Tenho que achar algo melhor, melhor, mais doloroso!

Hefesto fica aborrecido:

- Pare de resistir, Pégaso! Não quero você no meu caminho!

Seiya:

- Miserável! Disse que veio nos ajudar! Como um homem como você está no santuário de Zeus?

Hefesto:

- Em todo rebanho há uma ovelha negra. Mas não se preocupe, eu ajudarei seus amigos. Somente Seiya de Pégaso não voltará à Grécia. AH AH AH AH AH! A notícia de sua morte a deixará muito triste. Ela deve ser linda chorando como uma viúva, antes mesmo de casar! Mas eu, Hefesto de Hecatônquiro a consolarei. AH AH AH AH!

A mulher no corpo de Grifo ouve as frases de Hecatônquiro ecoarem em sua mente:

- "Chorando como uma viúva, antes mesmo de casar"... "Chorando como uma viúva, antes mesmo de casar."!

O massacrado Cavaleiro de Pégaso vê seu coração tornar- se um poço de revolta e suas palavras são os baldes cheios, retirados desse poço:

- Maldito Cavaleiro de Diamante! Não vai realizar o que quer! Eu não vou me entregar à morte! Eu não defendi todos esses anos a Saori somente por obrigação. Porque como ela gosta de mim, eu gosto dela! Gosto dela, não! Eu a amo! E vou voltar à Grécia para encontra- la novamente, nem que precise destruir todos os Cavaleiros de Diamante! - diz Pégaso, com uma fúria que se reflete no seu cosmo, ao cobrir praticamente o recinto todo. Seus olhos vêem Hefesto como um alvo e seu corpo é um gatilho pronto para disparar contra o Cavaleiro de Diamante.

Grifo vê Seiya virado a Hefesto e protesta:

- Seiya! Vire- se a mim! Eu que te feri! Eu o deixei quase morto! Enfrente- me!

Seiya:

- Eu não te odeio por isso! Hefesto sim, conseguiu o meu ódio!

Apesar dos desafios, Seiya não ouve o dito por Grifo. E olha Hefesto com muita ira, e, incendiando seu corpo com seu cosmo cada vez mais brilhante. Mas Hecatônquiro não demonstra medo.

A mulher de Negro, ao ver que Seiya nem havia ligado para suas provocações, pensa:

- Será que Seiya não é tão mau quanto pensei? Apesar de todos os ferimentos que fiz em seu corpo sua fúria não chega a metade do que está agora. Bastou Hefesto falar aquilo da mulher, que Seiya diz amar.

Hefesto diz, com sorriso irônico:

- Pode me atacar, Seiya. Sou o mais poderoso dos Cavaleiros de Diamante! Sua investida será inútil.

Seiya:

- Não será! Você vai sentir o ... METEORO DE PÉGASOOOOOOO!

Hefesto desvia- se e defende os ataques com facilidade.

Seiya grita, enquanto ataca:

- Pégaso! Eu preciso de sua ajuda mais do que nunca! Mostre o poder das estrelas!

Os meteoros do candidato a Cavaleiro de Sagitário começam a ficar mais brilhantes, assim como mais rápidos, Hecatônquiro começa a perder seu sorriso irônico, mas fala:

- Nunca irá me ferir! Eu sou superior! Uma deusa não pode amar um Cavaleiro medíocre como você!

Seiya empunha toda a sua energia para causar os meteoros de Pégaso, que fazem naquela sala um show de luzes e dominado pela fúria, ainda diz:

- Hefesto! O meu amor por ela vai defendê- la mais do que o mais forte dos escudos! E ninguém, nem se Zeus quiser, me fará separar- me de Saori! E você vai pagar por tentar isso... PÉGASOOOO!

Hefesto não tinha dificuldade de proteger- se dos meteoros, mas agora eles começam a juntar- se para tornarem- se um só, assustando o Cavaleiro de Hecatônquiro, que exclama:

- Que isso? Estão virando somente um! É um cometa!

Realmente formam- se no ar o Cometa de Pégaso, surpreendendo a Grifo e Hefesto.

- É o seu fim! COMETA DE PÉGASOOOOOO! - grita o Cavaleiro.

A imensa massa de energia esférica vai de encontro a Hefesto, que é obrigado a usar as duas mãos para estacioná- la no ar e faz um esforço para mantê- la ali. Pensa:

- Não pensei que fosse tão difícil aguentar esta magia...! Ugh...! Não vou conseguir agüentar muito tempo! Tenho que fazer algo!

As mãos do Cavaleiro de Diamante começam a sangrar. Ele pensa:

- Vou confiar em meu cosmo! Ele é muito maior que o de Seiya! Eu sou um Cavaleiro de Diamante! Não posso errar este truque.

Hefesto retira um dos braços da bola de energia e começa a faiscar seu cosmo nele. Seu outro braço começa a ceder por força do cometa.

Hefesto:

- UGH...! Eu sou um Cavaleiro de Diamante!

Ele invoca seu cosmo crescentemente no braço livre, enquanto sua mão escorrega do cometa de Pégaso, que vai de encontro ao seu rosto. Seus olhos assustados brilham refletindo a esfera luminosa, enquanto avança contra a magia com seu braço energizado e brada:

- Maldito Seiya! Eu...

Não há tempo de terminar, pois o cometa de Pégaso explode, porém não se sabe se foi porque atingiu Hecatônquiro ou Hecatônquiro a atingiu. A luz toma conta de tudo, ofuscando a visão dos espectadores.

Grifo:

- O que será que houve?

Seiya fica apreensivo, enquanto a luz vai perdendo a intensidade e Pégaso vê algo que não esperava. Hefesto, com o braço à frente de seu corpo, mostrando que conseguira destruir o poder, que com tanto empenho havia sido mandado contra ele.

O Cavaleiro de Diamante diz:

- Sou um Cavaleiro de Diamante! Seiya, foi muito chão para chegar na posição que estou hoje. Devia supor que uma dose de fúria de amor não poderia me vencer!

Seiya fica muito entristecido e desanimado com o que vê. Cai de joelhos no piso, com a colaboração de seu péssimo estado físico lamentando- se:

- Não pode ser! Como posso ter falhado?

Hefesto:

- Prepare- se, Seiya! Eu vou te dar o golpe fatal! Só que Grifo será a culpada. A minha deslumbrante senhorita Atena sofrerá, mas só até eu lhe demonstrar o amor de um homem de verdade.

Hefesto invoca sua energia.

Grifo pôs- se à frente do golpe de Hefesto.

Hefesto:

- Fantasma, não disse que quer Seiya morto?

Ela ataca Hecatonquiro:

- GLÓRIA ALADA DE GRIFO!

Como a magia do outro Cavaleiro de Diamante é mais forte do que a de Seiya, Hefesto é encostado contra uma das paredes do recinto; agüenta- se contra o poder de Grifo, que ataca ininterruptamente.

Hefesto forçado contra a parede, fala:

- Eu sou mais forte que você! Vou sair desta situação!

Seiya vê a cena surpreendido, mas pensa em aproveitar a situação:

- Ela o está atacando para me atacar sozinha? Isso não importa no momento! Ele é muito forte e nem Grifo agüentará muito tempo. Então eu sei o que vou fazer.

Seiya consegue levantar- se, e estando atrás de Grifo, nota a situação:

- Tenho que conseguir, mais uma vez.

Hecatônquiro já consegue desencostar- se da parede e a avançar lentamente reprimindo a energia da amazona.

Atrás de Grifo Seiya grita:

- Dê- me asas, Pégaso!

Seiya dá um grande salto, e imagens de asas surgem, às suas costas e ele ataca Hefesto com meteoros de Pégaso.

Os dois, atacando ao mesmo tempo, é indenfensável mesmo para Hefesto que é empurrado pelos inúmeros golpes de Grifo:

- AAAAAAH! - o seu corpo é jogado novamente contra a parede e enfraquecida ela não resiste, quebrando- se e Hefesto, que estava imprensado contra ela, acaba caindo da imensa altura do castelo, juntamente com alguns pedaços da parede de cristal. Seu grito de horror é terrível.

Seiya perde suas asas assim que pisa no solo novamente.

Grifo, controlada pela mulher de negro ainda olha para o buraco feito na estrutura do castelo.

Seiya fala para a Mulher:

- Vamos acertar logo o que tem que ser acertado! - diz, mesmo com sangue em todo o corpo.

Grifo vira- se para Seiya, o qual fala:

- Saiba que agora, se for preciso, vencerei você!

De repente Grifo cai inconsciente no chão; a mulher de negro, que acabara de abandonar o corpo da Amazona fica ali em pé, no mesmo lugar que Grifo estava em pé.

Seiya:

- Hã? Você a libertou?

A cópia de Anne o olha com seriedade e fala:

- Ainda há uma coisa que eu tenho que fazer. - diz, esticando o braço com a mão aberta, em direção a Seiya, que fica preparado para o provável ataque.

- SOPRO DA CURA! - ela grita.

Um vento suave, com pequenos brilhos como estrelas, envolvem Seiya, fazendo seus sangramentos cessarem, assim como suas feridas fecharem- se.

Seiya surpreso:

- Você ... me perdoou?

Ela segura um dos punhos de Pégaso com suas duas mãos, numa demonstração de confiança.

- Você não é o que eu pensei que fosse, Seiya. Você ama Saori e Saori o ama. Pensei que fosse alguém fingido e frio, mas você quebrou essa visão. Você não deve morrer. Deve viver para procurar Saori, que te ama. - lágrimas escorrem em seus olhos e diz - Seiya, não se deixe destruir nunca. Por favor, não deixe sua Saori sentir o que eu senti com a morte do meu amado Ferio. É muito ruim. Ninguém merece isso. Quanto mais uma deusa. Eu confio na força que você tem. Adeus e me desculpe pela injustiça que fiz.

A mulher afasta- se de Seiya e corre em direção da parede do castelo.

Seiya:

- Espere!

Ela vai, sem hesitar, e atravessa a parede, sumindo da vista dele.

Seiya murmura:

- Ah, claro! Ela é um fantasma... que no final salvou minha vida...!

Seiya nem acredita que sua vida correu risco tão subitamente por uma idéia psicótica de um Cavaleiro de Diamante.

- Um Cavaleiro como ele cederia a uma paixão tão insana assim, de repente? A ponto de tentar um assassinato? - imagina Seiya.

Um gemer de voz feminina da Amazona relembra Seiya da presença de Grifo e prontamente aproxima- se dela.

Seiya:

- Você está bem?

Grifo observa a destruição ao seu redor, e com noção do que ocorrera antes, fala:

- Me perdoa por isso, Seiya! Eu te feri! Lamento muito!

Seiya:

- Esqueça. Isto não é novidade pra mim.

Mas a Amazona demonstra- se muito preocupada. Coloca as mãos no rosto do Cavaleiro.

- Você está bem mesmo? - diz ela - Tem certeza?

Seiya:

- Você se preocupa comigo mais do que deveria.

Grifo:

- Não diga isso, Seiya. Você é importante pra mim.

A Amazona coloca a mão sobre sua máscara e começa a deslocá- la.

Seiya tenta impedir.

- Espere! Eu já tive muitos problemas porque vi o rosto de uma Amazona!

Grifo:

- Você não tem idéia de quem eu sou?

Seiya fica pensativo, mas nada fala. Não demonstra entender a pergunta.

A Amazona recoloca a máscara no rosto.

- É isso que eu temia! Mas acho que a culpa foi minha! - diz ela - Não, isso é natural, o tempo é implacável.

Seiya:

- Eu não compreendo! Quem é você, Amazona?

Grifo:

- Desculpe por te incomodar. Esqueça. Seiya, diga- me, o Cavaleiro de Hecatônquiro não percebeu? Não notou nossa luta?

Seiya:

- Ele chegou aqui e tentou me matar! Simplesmente apaixonou- se por Saori e quis se livrar de mim tão facilmente como se livrara daquele Gênio, mas nós derrotamos Hecatônquiro.

A Amazona sente- se paralisada por uns instantes e apenas fala:

- Pégaso, não nos subestime crendo que seremos destruídos numa situação tão simples, e não nos superestime, imaginando que nós destruiríamos tão facilmente um ser como aquele gênio.

Seiya:

- Que? Então você quer dizer que os dois...!

O Cavaleiro corre para olhar o buraco feito na parede. Sua ansiosa visão bate no chão lá embaixo, onde poderia estar o Cavaleiro de Diamante caído, mas ele já não está mais lá.

Pégaso corre em direção à porta.

Grifo:

- O que vai fazer?

Seiya:

- Avisar aos outros sobre ele, antes que volte.

O Cavaleiro de Bronze usa seus calcanhares para frear sua corrida, pois à sua frente, na porta do recinto, já está Hecatônquiro de volta.

- J...já v... voltou! - exclama Seiya, com uma surpresa indescritível.

Hefesto, com um olhar demoníaco:

- Você não contará nada a ninguém. Ninguém saberá a verdade!

Num movimento curioso, o Cavaleiro de Diamante volta para trás no corredor, até seu final e retorna correndo para pegar velocidade. Isto tudo é como se a imagem de Hefesto piscasse à frente de Seiya. Ele mal nota tal movimentação.

O fato é que Hecatônquiro corre para agora agarrar Seiya e a Amazona pelo pescoço, correr mais ainda e lançar- se segurando ambos pelo buraco aberto na parede. Como um cometa eles cruzam aquele céu escuro. E como uma bala de canhão chegam tão longe que começam a perder para a força da gravidade somente na distância de terem passado da Ilha Voadora que ergue o castelo e o trio vai cair lá embaixo, na floresta decadente de Zefir.

Como um avião num pouso forçado, Hefesto vai descendo, arrebentando galhos, arrancando folhas secas e partindo troncos, mas usando os corpos dos dois que segura. A jornada termina numa freada brusca dos pés do Hecatônquiro, que criam um par de valas no chão, e os outros como não puderam se organizar, fream com o tórax de suas armaduras, como se fossem trenós e põem as mãos no chão para parar, mas não conseguem impedir a si mesmos de rolar no solo.

Um breu absoluto, um silêncio total, nem frio, nem calor, nenhum cheiro, nada é tudo que Lucy sente naquele momento.

Lucy:

- Será que eu estou morta? Eu não sinto, não vejo, não ouço nada. O que será que há comigo? Talvez seja melhor que eu esteja morta mesmo. Eu não poderia trazer mais males à Zefir. - Oooi! - diz Botan, surgindo bem à frente da Guerreira. - V...você? - exclama, assustada - Por que está aqui, Botan? - Ora, isto é meu trabalho. - diz a deusa com uma pequena luminosidade ao seu redor.

Lucy:

- Não me diga que você é...

Botan:

- Sim, eu sou a deusa da morte. Às vezes é muito duro fazer o meu trabalho, sabe? Mas eu quero dizer que nem tudo acabou ainda pra você, garota. Você está numa situação rara. Está com o corpo extremamente fraco, mas não morto.

Lucy:

- O que você quer dizer?

Botan:

- Quero dizer que morrer ou viver está à sua escolha. Se quiser, você vem comigo; se não quiser, você continuará viva.

A guerreira do fogo observa imagens a sua volta com a fraca luminosidade. Parecem esculpidas em relevo numa parede, mal dá pra enxergar, mas parecem cenas, muitas cenas e umas parecem da vida dela, ela vê a si mesma, Marine e Anne desenhadas ali, num lugar como Zefir, elas e Esmeralda, elas e os três gênios, etc.

Lucy, neste instante, sente- se no pensamento que volta e meia vinha à sua mente e medita:

- Dizem que quando se vai morrer pode- se ver cenas da vida que teve, entendi. Pode ser que as coisas sejam melhores sem mim. Se eu morrer, um outro núcleo pode surgir, sem tantas dúvidas e receios como eu.

Botan fica preocupada:

- Você tem certeza disso? Seus amigos vão sentir sua falta. É uma chance tão rara da pessoa poder escolher se vai ou fica e você vai desperdiçar?

Lucy:

- Eu também irei sentir falta deles, mas... por minha causa tanta gente morreu... até o Lantis.

Botan balança o dedo em sinal negativo.

- Não. Tá enganada. Ele não morreu, ainda.

Lucy surpreende- se:

- Não? - ela abre um sorriso - Que bom!

Botan:

- Que tal dar uma olhada em você mesma?

Lucy:

- Em mim mesma? Que lugar estranho é esse?

Botan:

- Você está no quarto do andar de cima, que tá fechado. Vem aqui.

Botan pega Lucy pela mão e ambas descem, atravessando o chão como as fantasmas que são no momento, e indo parar no andar inferior, onde Lucy pode ver seu próprio corpo estendido na cama, com Rayearth próximo em outra cama, olhando para ela como um cão protetor.

A ruiva agora fixa sua atenção no peito do seu corpo, que começa a se iluminar.

- Isto é o brilho do medalhão que o Lantis me deu! Ele quer falar comigo! - exclama Lucy.

Botan sorri:

- Isso mesmo, Lucy. Vai lá falar com ele.

O espírito de Lucy é puxado para o próprio corpo por uma força invisível, com uma grande velocidade.

Rayearth observa uma movimentação nos dedos da garota.

- Lucy, finalmente! - diz o animal sagrado.

Lucy, com dificuldade, ergue seu braço esquerdo e toca em seu peito, bem onde está o medalhão.

Seus pequenos lábios pronunciam fracamente:

- Lantis.

Como se por um tipo de telepatia, Lantis, ainda no bloco gelado, conversa com a garota:

- Lucy, sei que você está fraca. Passou maus pedaços, mas resista, Lucy! Eu quero vê- la de novo!

Lucy:

- Eu também, Lantis.

Lantis:

- Juro que um dia ficaremos juntos, mas prometo não permitir que Zefir sofra por isso. Algo poderemos fazer. Erga- se, Lucy. Eu preciso de você!

Lucy:

- Estou tão feliz porque você está vivo...! Eu o amo muito!

- Eu também te amo. - diz ele.

Enfim, os olhos escarlates da garota se abrem, apesar de estarem cheios de lágrimas. A menina vira o rosto para ver seu gênio.

Rayearth:

- Eu também torço por sua felicidade, minha Guerreira Mágica!

Lucy:

- Obrigada. Eu adoro você, Rayearth.

Lucy agora usa a outra mão, e, com as duas, retira o medalhão de debaixo da roupa e o aperta com toda fé.

- Lantis, agora é sua vez. Você tem que se libertar! Tem que sair daí!

Lantis:

- Farei isso por nós.

Na sala em que Lantis está congelado, Hyoga e os demais observam a aura se formando ao redor do castelão.

Priscila:

- Vejam! Uma aura! Ele está resistindo!

Hyoga:

- Ótimo, ele não conseguiria sair sozinho mais com minha ajuda vamos tirá- lo daí.

O Cavaleiro de Cisne coloca as mãos sobre o bloco de gelo. Uma aura branca vai deixando o gelo e entrando no corpo de Hyoga.

A aura de Lantis aumenta dentro do gelo.

- Vamos! Ajude- me a tira- lo daí! - Instiga Cisne.

A voz de Lucy na mente de Lantis:

- Lantis, quero viver somente se você viver!

- Eu viverei! - responde ele, com vontade.

Hyoga continua se esforçando, reabsorvendo seu próprio poder do caixão gelado. Suas mãos parecem se tornar mais brancas que a sua própria armadura.

- Vamos! Seja forte, Lantis!

Uma luz se forma na lâmina da espada do castelão que ali dentro coloca toda sua força de vontade para que esta sirva para ajudá- lo neste momento crucial.

- Eu vou sair! Tenho que sair!

Hyoga observa a aura do espadachim elevar- se mais e incentiva- o:

- Vai! Você pode! Tem que poder!

Cisne também intensifica sua força de novo.

Lucy, no quarto com os olhos fechados, continua apertando o medalhão com força e pensando:

- Lantis...

O castelão retribui a carinhosa intenção, colocando mais força em sua aura, de modo que aumenta de forma tal, que chega a atravessar a camada gelada e criar uma esfera de luz, que engloba todo o bloco.

Hyoga afasta- se esperançoso; os outros também olham com surpresa.

A luz se apaga e, para a surpresa de todos, o caixão de gelo continua intacto, perfeito, liso, brilhante e o pobre castelão não havia mudado sua posição um milímetro sequer.

Hyoga cerra os dentes, frustrado:

- Não é possível! Será que só mesmo as armas de Libra podem destruir isso?

O Cavaleiro olha para os demais na sala e diz:

- Me perdoem. Estou fraco demais ainda.

Ninguém fala uma sílaba sequer, mas a expressão de Ascot e Rafaga é de acusação.

Lucy naquele quarto apenas deixa uma lágrima escorrer pelo canto do olho até cair no colchão. Desapontada.

- Lantis. - murmura ela.

Na floresta decadente. Hefesto, com ar superior ameaça:

- Seiya, não sobrará nada de você e eu culparei Grifo por sua morte.

Seiya:

- Isto não tem sentido! Shiryu e Hyoga sentirão nossos cosmos e saberão que você que me matou! Você é louco!

Hecatônquiro com expressão psicopata:

- Acho que foi este lugar que me deixou assim! Que tal finalmente sentir um golpe de um Cavaleiro de Diamante?

Seiya com medo:

- Vão logo chegar aqui!

Hecatônquiro:

- Eu tenho tempo suficiente!

O Cavaleiro de Diamante volta a aumentar seu cosmo; sob o brilho branco surge a imagem de uma criatura de aparência semelhante a humana, mas com cem braços e cinqüenta cabeças. Um ser mitológico.

Hecatônquiro:

- Um soco meu é como o de cinqüenta Cavaleiros como os de Ouro. Vou aniquilá- lo já! - e grita - PUNHOS DE HECATÔNQUIRO!

Seiya nem tem tempo de erguer os braços para defender- se. Só sente seu corpo ser arremessado para trás, com tremenda velocidade e chocar- se contra uma rocha. Não vê uma cena do golpe que recebera. Está muito abalado.

Ele abre os olhos e vê, meio tonto, que sua armadura ainda está inteira.

- Minha armadura ainda está inteira!

Pégaso, apesar das dores, sente- se confiante.

- Ele destruiu o gênio, mas eu estou vivo! Então posso enfrentar um cavaleiro de diamante.

Contudo o Cavaleiro de Bronze volta a encher- se de preocupação quando vê à sua frente a Amazona de Grifo caída.

- Ela se colocou aí para me defender! - nota ele.

A Amazona ergue- se com muitas dores; sangra por debaixo da máscara, através das juntas da armadura, que fumega. Porém com veemência diz:

- Não vou deixar que faça nada com ele! Que idéia louca foi essa que deu em sua cabeça?

Hefesto:

- Não sei explicar. Talvez seja coincidência por causa do meu nome. Na mitologia Hefesto também desejava Atena.

Grifo:

- Você está louco!

Hefesto:

- E você? Por que toda essa atenção para com ele, Seika?

Seiya, ao ouvir o nome, seus olhos arregalam- se. Olha para a Amazona e exclama:

- Seika! Este é o seu nome?

A Amazona vira- se para ele, falando:

- Sim, Seiya. Sou eu, sua irmã!

Seiya:

- Seika, eu nunca imaginei que você fosse...

Seika continua:

- Uma Amazona de Diamante? Por que eu era uma frágil garotinha? Muitas coisas aconteceram!

O Cavaleiro de Diamante fica pasmo também:

- Seika! Eu não sabia que você era irmã de Pégaso! Nunca nos falou nada!

Seika:

- Eu achava melhor assim.

Hefesto:

- Agora as coisas se complicaram pra mim! Vou ter que desintegrar Seiya; e matá- la também! Atena é minha!

Grifo:

- Isso é estúpido! Você não era assim! Eu não esperava de você uma coisa desse tipo!

Hefesto:

- Eu também não sabia de seus lados ocultos! Chega de conversa! Vou matar os dois!

Voz:

- Fico feliz por você, Seiya. Finalmente encontrou sua irmã.

Todos vêem a chegada de mais alguém ali. É Shiryu.

Hecatônquiro vê aquela nova presença com desgosto.

Grifo:

- Hefesto, pare com isso! Sua idéia já está perdida! Renda- se, voltemos pro nosso senhor!

Hefesto berra:

- Se eu não puder ter Atena, ninguém terá! Matarei meio mundo por ela! Ela é uma deusa então só eu posso desposá- la.

Seiya:

- Isso não é amor! É orgulho! Você a quer por orgulho!

Hecatônquiro, em uma fração de segundos, dá um rápido salto em direção a Seiya. Pisa no Cavaleiro já caído em seus pés, os quais crescem de tamanho, afundando Pégaso na terra, dando neste inúmeras pisadas.

Shiryu nem tem conhecimento do que está havendo, porém Grifo já vira e avança sobre Hecatônquiro, caindo ambos no chão numa disputa de força.

Só então Shiryu vê a cena, pasmo por não ter visto como ambos haviam ido parar ali, e seu amigo enfiado no solo, mas não são dois Cavaleiros comuns, são gigantes. Os Cavaleiros de Diamante estão agigantados enquanto se movem. Agora, já de pé, os dois derrubam árvores mortas por onde passam, enquanto desfecham golpes um no outro; mesmo assim a velocidade de ambos é absurda.

O gigante Hecatônquiro atinge a gigante Grifo, que cai sobre uma árvore, esmagando o vegetal. No momento em que ela pára seu corpo retorna ao tamanho normal.

Hefesto também pára. Está no tamanho normal agora e observa Shiryu que expressa certo temor nos olhos.

Hefesto:

- Por que ousou aparecer? Podia ter ficado lá e não visto nada, mas agora terá que morrer também.

Shiryu:

- Como podem ser mais rápidos que a luz? Isso é impossível!

Hefesto:

- Não é impossível, só é improvável. Nós cavaleiros de diamante já sabíamos o que só no século XX a sociedade em geral descobriu. Se ultrapassar a velocidade da luz a massa do objeto cresce de forma absurda, e é necessário energia demais para mantê- lo em movimento. Nós os cavaleiros de diamante ao superarmos a luz aprendemos a controlar nosso volume a medida que a massa aumenta e nosso poder divino nos dá energia para nos mantermos agigantados.

Shiryu perplexo:

- Então é por isso que os vi gigantes! Mas não pense que vou fugir da luta por isso!

Seiya, no lastimável estado em que se encontra berra:

- Não Shiryu! Não use seu ataque contra ele!

Shiryu olha por um instante para o caído amigo e medita:

- Ele tem razão. Máscara da Morte encontrou a falha no meu golpe e rompeu meu peito. Se ele vir meu ponto fraco, ele vai me matar.

Hefesto:

- Que foi? Escolheu morrer sem reagir? Perfeito!

Shiryu:

- Não, eu vou atacá- lo!

Seiya ouve isso e berra:

- Shiryuuuuu! Você não me entendeu?

Shiryu não responde o amigo e olha para Hecatônquiro firme.

Enfim o Cavaleiro de Dragão avança. Sua mente vagueia em pensamentos pelas poucas opções que tem de atacar.

- Pois bem, não vou lhe desfechar um ataque de um Cavaleiro de Bronze, mas de um Cavaleiro de Ouro.

O Cavaleiro de Dragão aproxima- se do tranqüilo Cavaleiro de Diamante, estica seu braço o máximo possível. Uma aura dourada toma conta dele, e enfim Shiryu grita:

- EXCALIBUR!

Shiryu aplica- lhe o golpe do Cavaleiro de Capricórnio. Um ataque de um Cavaleiro Dourado poderia prejudicá- lo, assim imaginava o chinês, mas algo impediu que a cabeça de Hefesto fosse atingida. Uma barra de metal incandescente, com uma camada de Diamante cobrindo- a de um lado.

Assim a Excalibur é detida, o Cavaleiro de Hecatônquiro empunha duas barras, as quais estavam ocultas encaixadas na armadura sobre suas coxas, onde agora há um buraco de onde as armas haviam sido tirada. As armas escondidas de Hecatônquiro.

Aquela barra metálica com desenhos gregos em baixo relevo por toda sua lateral, figuras olímpicas desenhadas e avermelhada pela alta temperatura foi bem prejudicial ao ataque com o braço de Shiryu, que se quebra contra a barra.

A expressão no rosto de Shiryu é de uma agonia terrível. Afasta- se com passos cambaleantes, segurando seu braço quebrado, no qual pode- se ver o antebraço com mais uma dobra.

Hefesto:

- Excalibur! Interessante! Não esperava por isso! Mas você é muito lento...! Me deu tempo pra pensar demais.

Shiryu, com um olhar esgazeado, observa- o com temor.

Seiya pensa:

- Esse Cavaleiro é um monstro invencível!

Hefesto:

- Você teve sua chance, Cavaleiro de Dragão! Agora é minha vez de atacar! Defenda- se, se puder!

Hefesto avança.

- PUNHOS DE HECATÔNQUIRO!

O Cavaleiro de Dragão nunca havia precisado tanto de seu escudo. Colocou- o à frente de seu corpo, mas ele é muito pequeno.

O que Shiryu vê ir contra ele é a imagem de um gigante com cem braços, com punhos do tamanho de uma melancia, que vêm em socos ao mesmo tempo contra ele. Shiryu sabe que será o maior impacto que já sofrera em toda sua vida e, de fato, ele tem razão.

O ataque é tão rápido que o Cavaleiro nem tem tempo de começar a sentir dor. Só ouve o som de coisas quebrando, metal se partindo. Foram dezenas de estalos seguidos. Esses milésimos de segundo parecem horas, até que ele perde totalmente a resistência.

Seiya assiste Shiryu bater contra uma árvore, Sua armadura de dragão cria varias fissuras e seu escudo explode em pedaços.

O Cavaleiro de Dragão perde sua consciência. Está num estado tão lastimável quanto Seiya agora, mas pelo menos Pégaso ainda tem armadura.

Pégaso, como é natural em sua teimosia, ergue- se do solo com o apoio da rocha em que se esbarrara, deixando digitais avermelhadas em tudo que toca.

Seiya:

- Maldito! Não vou te perdoar pelo que fez a Shiryu!

Hefesto despreocupado:

- Vocês, realmente, são persistentes! Claro, o que eu devia esperar de Cavaleiros que já venceram deuses? Porém...

O Cavaleiro de Diamante aproxima- se e dá um golpe com uma de suas barras contra a armadura de Pégaso e outro com outra barra, e a armadura do Cavaleiro se rompe ao meio, ficando semelhando a um casaco.

- Vocês estão acabados! Estou dizendo! - afirma Hefesto. - E você também! - afirma a Amazona que ressurge no combate, puxando Hefesto para um novo combate.

A luta entre os Cavaleiros de Diamante recomeça.

O show de luzes resultantes da energia expelida pelos dois é visto até do castelo onde Guru Clef observa de uma alta janela o chão abaixo da ilha parecer relampejar como o céu e seus raios constantes.

Desta vez, porém, a vantagem de Hecatônquiro é maior, pois empunhando suas barras incandescentes não demora em começar a atingir Grifo perigosamente, perfurando sua fina armadura que cobre o pescoço com as pontas da barra, tentando romper a parte mais frágil armadura de Diamante.

Grifo segura as barras incandescentes e sua mão inflama de calor. O Grito da Amazona é inevitável. Todavia ela não larga as barras e põe o pé no peito do inimigo, empurrando- o para trás, fazendo- o soltar as próprias armas.

Seika respira ofegante. Com esforço, com ambas as mãos arranca as barras do seu pescoço coberta de sangue em ebulição que escorre pelo peito, borbulhante.

A Amazona então, com toda sua força, atira as barras aos céus, fazendo- as girar como hélices de helicóptero, sumindo da vista de todos, como estrelas cadentes.

Hefesto enfurecido:

- O que fez com minhas armas?

Ela volta- se para o irmão e grita:

- Seiya! Entendeu o que eu fiz? Lembre- se da mitologia!

Hefesto atrapalha.

- Cala a boca! PUNHOS DE HECATÔNQUIRO!

Para fazê- la calar o Cavaleiro de Diamante atira seu poder, mas ela revida com seu:

- Glória Alada de Grifo!

Ambos os ataques chocam- se no ar, criando uma enorme esfera de energia que flutua entre os dois que atiram ininterruptamente.

Seiya pensa:

- Mitologia?

Ele vê a irmã disputando magia com o inimigo.

- Hefesto? Hefesto era o deus que após uma briga de Zeus e Hera fôra lançado dos céus ao chão da terra e tornou- se coxo. Este Hefesto pegou aquelas duas barras e então ficaram os buracos na armadura da perna, é isso!

Pégaso vai quase engatinhando em direção aos dois.

Seiya murmura:

- Mas eu terei força pra atingi- lo sozinho?

- Não, Seiya, por isso estou aqui. - diz Shiryu já de volta, porém tão abatido quanto Pégaso.

- Nós também; demoramos, mas chegamos. - diz Yusuke junto com Shurato e Anne.

Seiya:

- Anne, você aqui?

Anne:

- Seiya, não sei, mas eu sinto que te devo desculpas.

Seiya sabe que não tem tempo, então vai direto ao assunto:

- Temos todos que acertar as pernas de Hefesto! É a única folga da armadura.

Neste ínterim Hefesto consegue vencer a irmã de Seiya, que acaba sendo engolida pela esfera de luz gigante, num grito de dor.

Seiya:

- Agora atacaremos de uma vez.

Seiya, Yusuke e Shurato saem.

Anne atira sua ventania como um escudo que os circula.

Hefesto volta a atirar seu Punhos de Hecatônquiro, porém os outros também atiram.

Yusuke segura- se enquanto pode, com seu Rei Gun. Mas não consegue avançar contra Hecatonquiro. Shurato usa o poder de Shura e ampara mais uma parte do poder do cavaleiro de diamante mas logo com seu poder não avança mais.

Chega a vez de Seiya, que pela irmã, resolve avançar mais do que pode com os Meteoros de Pégaso, que colidem com as mãos gigantescas, que são raramente dissipadas, mas o Cavaleiro continua chegando junto a Hefesto, sendo então atingido pelo ataque de Hecatônquiro e arremessado longe.

Shurato, Yusuke e Anne suam mantendo suas magias.

Shiryu então avançava seguindo Seiya. No momento em que Seiya é derrotado, aproveitando todo o caminho aberto por Seiya entre o poder do inimigo, Dragão coloca- se junto a Hefesto e então dispara o seu:

- CÓLERA DO DRAGÃO !

Estando a poucos centímetros do alvo Shiryu, usando o braço que lhe restara, atinge letalmente os buracos abertos nas pernas da armadura do Cavaleiro de Diamante.

Os seus ossos se rompem, sangue de Hefesto explode de suas veias, salpicando em Shiryu.

Pela dor que sente Hecatônquiro numa ação pouco pensada, desvia toda a sua força de ataque que o defendia para concentra- la somente em Shiryu, que sofre novamente toda aquela carga, sendo fatalmente lançado longe, tendo seu corpo extremamente ferido, com roupas esfarrapadas, sendo arremessado a uma grande distância. Tem sua armadura quebrada em pedaços tão minúsculos que quase tornam- se em pó, por completo, sobrando- lhe apenas, na cabeça tingida de sangue, a pequena tiara da armadura de Dragão.

Shiryu desta vez perde totalmente a consciência.

Contudo, por Hecatônquiro ter desviado seu poder, ele acaba por ser atingido pelos demais também, sendo ferido de forma a cair e rolar pelo chão, exaurido de dor.

O Cavaleiro de Diamante de Hecatônquiro, com olhar esgazeado agoniza no chão, olhando para o céu cheio de raios e trovoadas. Suas pernas, praticamente vão jorrando sangue e suas últimas palavras são ditas num murmúrio de lamento:

- Não entendo porque fiz isso!

Por fim seus olhos ficam inertes, e o sangue pára de jorrar, quando seu coração cessa de bater.

Nessa situação Seiya não tem mais dúvidas de que o inimigo está vencido totalmente. Ele só com uma caneleira de sua armadura lhe restando, arrasta- se até onde está a irmã, que ainda está com a armadura inteira, mas parece inconsciente.

Pégaso, chegando próximo, com muito amor pode ver o rosto de sua irmã perdida, a máscara está caída ao lado dela.

Seiya, apesar de estar muito mais ferido que ela, ergue a cabeça da irmã, coloca- a sobre seus joelhos e toca o rosto da irmã com imensa saudade e carinho.

Seiya:

- Seika! Acorde, por favor!

Ela não se mexe.

- Seika! Seika! - exclama o Cavaleiro.

Ela, enfim, abre os olhos.

Seiya lhe diz:

- Sabia que seu rosto não mudou quase nada desde que éramos crianças?

Seika, com voz forçada:

- Você também... não! Você... é mesmo incrível! Está aí sentado, mesmo estando bem mais ferido que eu... meu querido irmão.

Ele a olha com afeto e intensidade, como se quisesse gravar muito bem a imagem da irmã que não via desde a infância.

Anne o observa de longe, enquanto pensa:

- Ele não era exatamente o que eu pensava. Ele, no fundo, é uma boa pessoa.

Junto a Anne, Shiryu está melhor, pois a Guerreira já lhe havia lançado o sopro da cura, porém o Cavaleiro continua desmaiado.

Yusuke:

- O cara pegou no sono.

Shurato:

- Depois daquele ataque! Queria o que?

Seiya e Seika continuam sua conversa.

Seika:

- Seiya, queria lhe contar o que houve comigo nesses anos.

Seiya:

- Estou ansioso pra saber, irmã, mas não fale agora. Você precisa descansar.

Seika:

- Como se você também não precisasse...

Contudo, para quebrar aquela cena de bonança após a tempestade, algo gigantesco surge.

É Dwhell, que se aproxima.

Seiya e Seika olham estarrecidos.

Seiya:

- Você disse que ele está vivo! Como sabia?

Seika:

- Só o que morreu era o homem que havia dentro dele.

Os dois estão feridos e cansados demais para atacar.

Yusuke se aproxima, correndo já com a ponta do indicador brilhando.

- Sai fora daqui! - berra ele.

Porém o gênio da morte estica a perna e, com seu passo largo, passa por cima dos dois cavaleiros, indo agachar- se junto ao corpo de Hefesto, e, colocando a mão nele, absorve o Cavaleiro, como se ele fosse líquido.

Após isso a armadura vazia retoma sua forma original, simbolizando um Hecatônquiro. Ela tem o seu elmo aberto como um leque e também seu tronco, nos dois lados do tronco ficam as armaduras dos braços, dando continuidade às esculturas do tronco que parecem vários braços. As pernas de diamante, bem como as barras de metal que retornam voando para ela formam mais um par de braços acima dos demais e abaixo da cabeça.

O resultado final é de uma escultura semelhante a algo com vários rostos que saem de várias cabeças grudadas e vários pares de braços abaixo delas.

A tensão não dura muito tempo. Após realizar a estranha metamorfose, Dwhell parte de onde veio e desaparece.

Devido ao estranho fato, ninguém faz comentário algum. Apenas assistem estarrecidos.

No Castelo, Clef, neste momento está junto ao leito de Lucy, ouvindo a garota que ainda muito fraca, está deitada.

Lucy:

- A mulher, Guru Clef, era como aquela que você descreveu. Não compreendo porque ela fez isso.

Clef, muito preocupado:

- Seikiakko reapareceu para fazer isso? E eu, todos esses anos, crendo que Xarigan era um assassino! E, por causa da minha burrice, meu filho cresceu corrompido pelo ódio! Se soubesse eu poderia tê- lo ajudado!

Lucy:

- Está tudo tão confuso...! Me perdoe pelos gênios que surgiram... eles não causaram nenhum mal, não é? Não conseguiram, não é?

Clef responde uma mentira:

- Não, minha menina do outro mundo, está tudo bem.

Ela também pensa um pouco e fala:

- Clef, eu vou assumir como núcleo. Não vou mais permitir que Zefir sofra.

Clef nada responde. Dá um sorriso repleto de pena para a garota. Na sua sábia mente, os acontecimentos recentes da morte dos aldeões por Dwhell o deixam a meditar sobre o que tem ocorrido ultimamente:

- Talvez, se meu campo de força tivesse sido eficiente e coberto o castelo, a desgraça não teria ocorrido, mas por que enfraqueci? Minha percepção dos acontecimentos já falhou. Agora minha energia do escudo também. Há um desequilíbrio nas forças de Zefir. Talvez os meus poderes estejam fracos porque o medo e as trevas estão suplantando Zefir. Seikiakko está fazendo isso? Ela é capaz? Sem ser o núcleo de Zefir?

Clef, discretamente, vira o rosto. Percebe que Lucy havia decifrado sua expressão preocupada, e sai, andando a lentos passos do recinto.

Kurama vai passando pelo corredor do castelo com certa tranqüilidade, até que ouve um choro baixinho; ele vai seguindo esse som.

Dentro dos quartos das Guerreiras Sandhye desata a chorar, sentada no chão do quarto, cobrindo os olhos.

- Eu não sei que burrice foi essa minha! Eu não devia estar aqui.

Marine tenta acalma- la, ajoelhando- se ao seu lado.

- Calma, Sandhye, você não pode ter tanto medo assim... nós também estamos correndo risco e mesmo assim estamos calmas.

Sandhye porém continua:

- Desculpa, mestra Marine! Eu sou nervosa demais pra estar aqui pra encarar o Landover!

Marine:

- Eu concordo que seu gênio não é tão bonito assim, e nem muito legal, mas no fundo ele tem um bom coração.

Sandhye agora se irrita:

- Bom coração? Ele transformou uma Guerreira Mágica em pedra.

Marine:

- Bom, é o modo de se falar, né? Mas se acalma, por favor!

Sandhye:

- O problema é que quero ajudar, mas não quero morrer!

Marine já perdendo a paciência:

- Ora, todo mundo morre um dia! Melhor já ir acostumando com a idéia!

Sandhye passa a chorar mais ainda.

Marine faz cara de desgosto, quando ouve umas batidinhas na porta.

A garota de cabelos azuis vai até à porta e a abre e seus olhos brilham de alegria ao ver Kurama com um lindo buquê de flores, realmente muito belas, principalmente pelas rosas tão vermelhas que reluzem.

- Até que enfim alguém neste castelo reconheceu minha beleza! Muito obrigada!

Ela vai pegar o buquê, quando Kurama o puxa para trás, e com expressão sem graça, diz:

- Desculpe Marine, não é pra você.

Marine fica de queixo caído e indaga:

- Como é?

Kurama, com educação:

- É pra ela! Ela chora desde que chegou... é só pra, talvez, trazer um pouco de alegria para ela.

- Tá bom. - diz Marine, que pega o buquê e, com certa má vontade, entrega para Sandhye, que apenas olha com um sorriso aquelas flores. Pega- as, não tirando a vista das pétalas coloridas, deslumbrada.

- Obrigada, muito obrigada! - diz a novata.

Marine, com uma pontinha de inveja:

- Tá ótimo Kurama. Agora dá licença que este é um quarto de garotas!

Ela fecha a porta, sem dar- lhe tempo de falar mais.

Kurama sacode os ombros e volta a andar pelo corredor.

Marine pensa:

- Esse pessoal em Zefir não sabe enxergar uma garota bonita como eu...!

Sandhye está muito emocionada:

- Eu nunca... nunca recebi flores em toda a minha vida...!

- Nunca? - exclama Marine e pensa - Na Terra já recebi flores de tantos e tantos rapazes, mas é tão difícil escolher, que acabo preferindo ficar sozinha mesmo.

Enquanto isso, na entrada do castelo, Hyoga parece surpreso, veio usando uma bengala pela sua condição física; conversa com Seiya e sua irmã. Yusuke e Anne chegam junto.

Seiya carrega Shiryu.

Hyoga:

- O Cavaleiro de Hecatônquiro atacou?

Seiya:

- Não notou?

Hyoga:

- Não senti nada! Deve ser porque estou fraco.

Grifo:

- Shiryu foi curado, mas está sem consciência.

Hyoga:

- Logo agora que Lucy despertou! Por que ele tentou matar você?

Grifo:

- Ele disse umas coisas, mas não acho convincente. Ele sempre foi sério demais. Nunca foi de conversar muito comigo e o outro Cavaleiro de Diamante, mas isto eu não acreditava que fizesse.

Seiya:

- Impressionante também foi ver o quanto violento foi o ataque de Shiryu em Hecatônquiro. Ele podia tê- lo apenas derrubado, mas ele estourou as veias do sujeito. Achei estranho isso.

Guru Clef, que também está ali, comenta em pensamento:

- Acho que o mal em Zefir os está afetando. Lamento muito por isso.

Yusuke:

- Acho que deu a louca em todo mundo aqui! Também este fim de mundo! Quer dizer.. fim de universo que não tem nada! Nem shopping! Nem Carro! Nada! Agora vou tentar de novo fazer a única coisa que dá pra fazer aqui, dormir.

Após mais um comentário fora de hora, Yusuke se retira dando um tapinha nos ombros de Seiya.

Seiya suspira:

- Pelo menos hoje consegui, enfim, achar Seika.

Hyoga fica perplexo:

- O que? Ela é sua irmã?

No Mundo Celestial a deusa Hakeshi está em uma varanda do castelo, sobre a árvore celestial.

Lá em baixo o povo de Deva, aglomerado, erguendo panelas vazias para o alto, lhe implora ajuda.

- Deusa Hakeshi! Ore por nós! Ore mais!

- Deusa! Minha família tem fome!

- Porque somos castigados por Brafma?

- Deusa! Por que abandonou seu povo?

Hakeshi está acompanhada de Leiga, Ryuma e Hiouga.

Ela lamenta o que vê.

- Guardiões, eu não entendo! Todos nós estamos orando sem parar pelo Mundo Celestial. Todos os monges quase não fazem outra coisa além de rezar. Vocês acham que Zefir está mesmo nos afetando?

Leiga:

- Pode ser. - responde Leiga.

Hakeshi pensa um pouco e, apertando os lábios para tentar conter- se, resolve falar:

- Há pouco tempo andei conversando com umas pessoas e soube de uma coisa... o mestre Indra esteve em Zefir a anos atrás.

Leiga olha- a com os olhos arregalados, surpreso.

- Indra esteve em Zefir!

CONTINUA...

Olá Amigos Leitores,

Primeiramente gostaria de pedir desculpas pelo tempo que fiquei sem colocar um novo capítulo.

Mas agora fiz o mais longo de todos até o momento para compensar o meu atraso.

Neste episódio queria falar sobre Hefesto, o Cavaleiro de Hecatônquiro.

Na verdade sua armadura não é somente ligada aos Hecatônquiros, mas as barras metálicas são exatamente uma alusão ao deus Hefesto. Então ficou uma armadura meio híbrida.

Enfim a irmã de Seiya apareceu, né? Tomara que tenham gostado.

Bem, relembrando que a saga do Hades no Mangá não deve ser considerada para esta fanfic; só a série de TV, no qual não foi resolvido sobre a irmã de Seiya.

Prometo esclarecer mais sobre a irmã de Seiya e outros fatos no próximo capítulo.

Também peço desculpas caso eu tenha cometido um erro sobre física quando descrevi a capacidade dos cavaleiros de diamante. Se alguém puder me esclarecer se está correto ou não, Eu agradeceria.

Aguardo mensagens de elogios ou críticas; saber que vocês estão lendo até aqui é o que mais agradeço a vocês, leitores.


	22. A Assunção

**DATA- ABRIL DE 2002**

**Last Land**

**Sexto Dia - Lembranças, As Peças que Montam o Passado**

**Capítulo 22 - A Assunção**

Durante a indecifrável madrugada de Zefir, a qual em nada difere das manhãs totalmente escuras e relampejantes que vinham tendo ultimamente, Guru Clef está a meditar novamente com o olhar direcionado à janela.

Seu olhar denota preocupação pura; suas centenas de anos não conseguem evitar que sua mente se inundasse de preocupações com facilidade.

- Pensando em pessoas novamente, não é Guru Clef?

Ele olha discretamente para Priscila, atrás de si e fala:

- Não consigo evitar, Priscila. Nós estamos tentando proteger os que se abrigaram no castelo, mas não consigo parar de pensar no povo de Xarigan. Lá fora tudo está cada vez mais hostil, até mesmo para o meu filho.

Priscila, com admiração:

- Seu pensamento é sempre coletivo, Guru Clef; você não pensa em si mesmo nunca! Você ama a todos!

Clef:

- Se é assim, você é como eu, Priscila; você é minha alma gêmea.

Priscila ouve aquela frase como se fosse a coisa mais bonita de sua vida. Ouvir tais palavras do velho sábio é muito difícil; ele não deixa de ser uma pessoa bondosa, mas seus sentimentos nunca são exteriorizados.

A mulher não resiste à frase e chega ao Guru, abraçando-o pelas costas. Ela abaixa-se um pouco e encosta seu rosto sobre a cabeça do seu amado.

- Clef, - diz ela, com um sorriso tranquilo, com os olhos fechados - eu... eu... amo Zefir, como você ama.

Clef não esperava por essa demonstração de carinho repentina; ele sente os braços da linda mulher o envolvendo, fazendo-o sentir-se extremamente amado. Ele porém, não retribui a carícia, mas não a afasta também. Sua mente confusa lhe faz pensar.

- Não consigo evitar de pensar se o meu filho me odeia desde que foi mandado pra Terra, ou quando chegou a Zefir e falou com Priscila.

Priscila percebe que o Guru não retribui o seu carinho fisicamente, mas ela não se decepciona.

- Não podia esperar mais que aquelas palavras. -pensa

Ela o solta, olha-o sorrindo e diz:

- Acho que já é hora de ajudar aquela menina novata. Por nossa Zefir!

Sob a tormenta que a terra de Zefir está passando, caído no solo estéril, uma criatura de forma humanóide, de pêlo azul e três dedos vê uma espada lhe atravessar o peito, até que a ponta da lâmina faz um som metálico ao tocar numa pedra abaixo do corpo do monstro, o qual dá seu último urro de agonia e desintegra-se, como se nunca tivesse existido.

Xarigan retira sua espada do solo e fica olhando a lâmina limpa; o sangue havia desaparecido junto com a criatura.

O reflexo de um homem de cabelos rebeldes pode ser visto. Xarigan volta-se e vê Abner, sem armadura, que chega ao seu lado.

Abner:

- Você acha que já está recuperado?

Xarigan austero:

- O suficiente para proteger o meu povo e ir atrás do meu objetivo.

Abner:

- Precisamos de um lugar para abrigar o povo. Tudo está ruindo!

Xarigan:

- Com exceção do castelo, nós vamos para lá hoje mesmo!

Máscara da Morte não se surpreende; já esperava por esta resposta, contudo diz:

- Se formos lá agora não conseguiremos ter a sorte de encontrá-los dormindo, como da vez passada.

Xarigan:

- Não faremos como da vez passada.

Ele ergue a lâmina para vê-la brilhar no reflexo dos relâmpagos.

- Zefir terá um novo núcleo. Eu!

No seu quarto, Lucy afaga a cabeça canina de Rayearth, ela tem uma expressão muito seria devido as coisas que vem ocorrendo. Mas não consegue deixar de lembrar de seu cão Hikari enquanto olha para o gênio, contudo mesmo com a cabeça deitada sobre as patas cruzadas e cochilando, Rayearth tem um jeito majestoso que logo o diferencia de um canídeo comum.

- Estou saindo.- murmura ela enquanto deixa a sala .

Andando pelos corredores, Lucy mesmo já recuperada parte de suas forças, está um pouco cansada.

Está passando pelo corredor com várias portas dos lados; são os quartos; uma delas abre bem ao lado dela, repentinamente.

Como cara de sono, Kuwabara surge e diz:

- Ah, é você! E então? Está se sentindo melhor?

Lucy sorrindo:

- É... já passou. E vocês aí?

Kuwabara olha para dentro e vê Shiryu totalmente desacordado; desde que o haviam colocado ali, não movera um centímetro.

- Não esquenta não. O Shiryu ali só tá meio cansado! - dá uma risada boba - E aí? Eu vou tomar café. Posso ir com você?

Lucy:

- Er... bem, eu tava pensando em ir ver o pessoal das aldeias, antes.

Kuwabara:

- Ah, tá bom. Depois te vejo.

Ele não é muito inteligente e seu raciocínio não é muito rápido, por isso sua mente pensa por etapas:

1 - Huum, ela vai ver o pessoal da aldeia. - com expressão calma.

2 - Peraí, me falaram que ela não podia ver eles... mas por que? - com expressão de "raciocínio".

3 - Ah... é porque ela vai descobrir que morreu gente por causa do Gênio! - com expressão de vitória por lembrar-se.

4 - Mas aí o Gênio foi criado a partir da força dela! - pensa, com medo no rosto.

5 - Mas o que devo fazer? Huuum...! - com dúvida.

6 - Vou impedi-la! - com determinação no semblante.

- Lucy! - grita Kuwabara, quando a garota já está no final, virando a esquina do corredor.

Ela vira-se:

- Hã? - responde ela.

Kuwabara chega correndo até ela.

- Peraí, Lucy!

Lucy confusa:

- O que foi?

Kuwabara:

- É que querem falar com você!

Lucy:

- Quem?

Kuwabara pensativo; não sabe o que dizer:

- Huumm... é...é...

Vozes de um casal:

- Nós, Lucy!

Surgem Caldina e Rafaga com rostos sorridentes. Ambos acabaram de sair do quarto.

Caldina passa o braço nos ombros de Lucy e vai levando-a a caminhar:

- Garotinha! Tenho um monte de coisas pra lhe contar! - diz a mulher com aquele seu jeito extrovertido que chega a deixar Lucy assustada.

- Ah, tá... - fala a garota.

Numa sala do castelo, Priscila, já com suas vestes brancas que costuma usar nos seus rituais de transmutação das matérias, olha para a Guerreira da Terra, meio intrigada.

- Você disse que havia conseguido o mineral escudo na Fonte. E por que não me dá para que sua arma seja feita?

Sandhye está meio receosa, como sempre, e murmura:

- M... mas... vai ser estranho.

Priscila:

- Estranho?

- É. - confirma a garota.

Priscila, mais intrigada:

- Deixa disso Sandhye, você precisa ser uma Guerreira Mágica completa; me dê o mineral.

A garota não fala nada. Hesita por uns instantes, mas logo estica o braço no qual há a pedra mágica e um brilho sai da pedra e o mineral escudo guardado surge à frente da ferreira.

Priscila fica pasma ao ver que a pedra tem a forma de um monstro. Antes que pudesse perguntar alguma coisa, Sandhye já corria para fora da sala, como se tivesse cometido algum crime.

Priscila pensa:

- Ela transformou uma criatura em escudo? Este é o poder da Guerreira da Terra! Impressionante!

Enquanto isso Lucy foi levada por Caldina de um lugar para outro no castelo, ela lhe apresentava os lugares, alguns objetos e esculturas, mas logicamente Caldina não a leva ao pátio e aos aposentos onde boa parte dos aldeões estão abrigados. Após isso a morena leva a garota para um salão muito bonito, onde há algumas pessoas das aldeias, mas principalmente Clef e os outros castelões e visitantes .

Lucy, entrando na sala, diz para Caldina:

- Caldina, por que você me mostrou todas aquelas coisas? Eu já conhecia aquilo tudo.

Caldina mostrando-se alegre:

- Ah, não se preocupe com isso, Lucy, agora só fique aí com eles.

Clef:

- Não se zangue com ela, Lucy; ela apenas quer aliviar a sua tensão sobre o cargo que irá assumir.

Marine, Sandhye e Anne aproximam-se da Guerreira de fogo.

Marine:

- Lucy, eu tenho toda a confiança de que você vai trazer a paz de volta à Zefir.

Anne:

- Não há como negar que você é uma pessoa muito determinada e é isso que este mundo precisa agora.

Sandhye:

- Elas já me contaram tudo. Você é uma garota muito corajosa. Queria ser como você, que conseguiu superar tantas coisas. - de repente os olhos da Guerreira da terra enchem-se de tristeza - Nossa! Que vida triste que você teve! Coitada! - e esfrega os olhos úmidos, com o antebraço.

Marine olha Sandhye , aborrecida, e murmura:

- Grande incentivo que ela dá!

Yusuke agora aproxima-se e diz:

- Dizer que você é uma gatinha, ajuda?

Hyoga:

- A mulher mais forte que já conheci!

Kurama:

- Todos dependem de você, Lucy. Inclusive nós. E sei que você vai conseguir.

O pequeno Mokona pula no colo de Lucy e abana as orelha como lhe é de praxe.

- Pu pu pu!

Lucy, mais melancólica:

- Amigos acho muito legal da parte de vocês que queiram me alegrar, mas antes de assumir como núcleo eu gostaria de, pelo menos, poder ver os aldeões, aquelas pessoas tão simples, simpáticas e frágeis que devo proteger.

Irritado, Kuwabara aumenta a voz.

- De novo! Será que você não entende que a gente não quer que você veja eles?

Lucy arregala os olhos, nervosa.

- Isso... quer dizer que aconteceu alguma coisa com eles, não foi? E por minha causa... não é isso? Foram os Gênios!

Ela olha para todos na sala, porém ninguém fala nada.

Lucy deixa Mokona no chão e sai correndo do recinto, cheia de lágrimas e os dentes cerrados por uma dor interior que está sentindo.

Quando a garota deixa a sala, todos olham para Kuwabara com expressão recriminatória. Ele, abobalhado, comenta:

- Como ela deduziu isso? Eu não contei nada!

Yusuke irritado:

- Aí pessoal, bem que eu falei pra não deixar esse panaca vir aqui! Essa foi demais, Kuwabara! Acho que você merece um castigo na mesmo moeda. O que você acha, Kurama? Você sabe do eu tô falando!

Kurama cruza os braços:

- Desta vez eu não me oponho. Vá em frente.

Kuwabara:

- Que é? Tá a fim de me bater? Fique sabendo que não vai ser fácil!

Yusuke:

- Não, Kuwabara, é bem pior. Escuta. Lembra que a Yukina tem um irmão que desapareceu?

- Sim e daí? - diz o outro - Eu já sabia disso.

Yusuke continua:

- Lembra que o Hiei também tem uma irmã que sumiu?

- Ah é, né? Bom, e daí? Eu já sabia que tinha esses dois desaparecidos. Por que?.

Yusuke:

- Não, seu burro, não há ninguém desaparecido.

Kuwabara:

- Como é? E por que você não me apresentou a eles?

Yusuke segura Kuwabara pela camisa:

- Seu burrão! Yukina e Hiei são irmãos!

Os olhos pequenos de Kuwabara se arregalam ao máximo, e seu queixo cai.

- O qu... a... a... aaaa! - é o som emitido pelo rapaz.

Urameshi sacode Kuwabara:

- E aí? Gostou, seu imbecil?

Kazuma Kuwabara está paralisado. Não se mexe, nem diz uma palavra.

Yusuke larga sua camisa e ele continua na mesma posição e expressão.

Kurama:

- Ele ficou em estado de choque!

Ignorando o ambiente inóspito que Zefir está no momento, Seika está lá fora, na beira da ilha flutuante. Ela observa a obscura paisagem.

Seiya, como é de seu caráter, também está lá fora; não deixaria sua irmã ali, apesar de supostamente ela ser mais forte que ele e ele estar sem sua armadura.

Seiya:

- Você já está há muito tempo aqui fora; o que você quer?

Ela demora um pouco para responder, mas enfim diz:

- As armaduras sumidas do Santuário estão todas aqui em Zefir!

- Surgiram aqui com seus donos. - afirma o irmão.

Seika:

- Vou levá-las para a terra, de volta.

Seiya:

- Você consegue achá-las?

Seika:

- Eu as sinto.

Ela estende as mãos abertas para o alto e fecha os olhos, como se pedisse auxílio divino, e é, de fato, o que ela faz.

- Sei onde todas estão agora.

Em lugares distintos em toda Zefir, todas as armaduras sagradas começam a brilhar palidamente, como se respondessem.

- SAGRADAS ARMADURAS! EU AS LEVAREI AO SEU LUGAR DE REPOUSO! - grita a Amazona.

Após isso e instantes depois, uma estrela cadente risca o céu negro e vem na direção dos dois, quando então perde a velocidade e desce, lentamente sobre o chão à frente deles.

- A Armadura de Corvo! - fala Seiya, surpreso, identificando o objeto que ali chegara. A armadura em formato animal.

Mas as falsas estrelas cadentes continuam a surgir.

Agora chega a Armadura de Peixes, que pousa à frente dos dois irmãos.

Logo depois surge outra Armadura, a de Hércules e causa espanto a Seiya.

- A Armadura de Hércules? Dócrates também esteve aqui?

Esta armadura tem uma forma curiosa. Se parece com um a parte superior de um homem, agarrando, numa chave de braço, o pescoço de um animal reptiliano com barbatanas ao lado da cabeça.

Na aldeia de Xarigan, um dos aldeões, sai correndo, assustado, de uma cabana onde fazia guarda e apavorado avisa ao tranqüilo Máscara da Morte, que está no chão afiando umas pontas de lança com uma pedra lascada.

- Senhor Abner... senhor... a sua Armadura de Ouro está se movendo!

Abner continua calmo e afirma:

- Sei. Alguém a está chamando.

Aldeão:

- Olha lá! Ela tá flutuando! Ela vai fugir!

A Armadura de Câncer deixa a cabana flutuando e paira no ar, um pouco acima deles.

Xarigan, junto a Abner, apenas observa.

Máscara da Morte olha para a Armadura, olha para o aldeão e diz:

- A Armadura de Câncer apenas me protegeu para que um dia eu encontrasse o meu verdadeiro destino. Ela está se despedindo.

Xarigan:

- Não vai fazer nada?

Abner:

- Ela pertence ao Máscara da Morte. Eu sou Abner, um habitante de Zefir, que, ao contrário do Cavaleiro Dourado, tem um objetivo e uma razão de viver.

Ele olha para a Armadura em forma de caranguejo e faz um breve aceno de despedida.

- Que o próximo a vesti-la, a mereça mais do que eu. - deseja Abner.

E assim, a Armadura sobe aos céus, tornando-se uma estrela cadente.

Xarigan sorri e contente com o seu pupilo, diz:

- Abner, você será o meu filho agora; não mais de Clef. Eu estou emocionado com o que ocorreu neste instante.

Abner:

- Já devia saber que eu pensava assim. Nós tomaremos o núcleo desta vez e seremos os restauradores de Zefir.

Xarigan sente-se mais orgulhoso.

- Seremos. - e grita ao povo - Vejam! Eis aqui o meu herdeiro, que terá o núcleo quando meus dias estiverem se esvaindo!

Porém Abner diz:

- Meu objetivo é salvar minha terra, mas não ser o núcleo, pois eu ainda desejo Sierra, e a terei a qualquer custo.

Xarigan nada responde.

Ikki na aldeia, nervoso, invoca seu cosmo furiosamente, pois ele não quer permitir que sua Armadura escape.

- Ela é minha! Ninguém vai tirá-la de mim!

Porém ele não faz esforço por muito tempo e sente que a Armadura de Fênix obedece a sua ordem e acalma-se.

Neste ínterim, na ilha flutuante, Seiya está abismado, vendo que a Armadura de Câncer também ouvira o apelo de Seika.

- Ela deixou o Máscara da Morte! - exclama Seiya.

A Amazona desconversa e diz outra coisa:

- Seiya, olhe atrás de você.

O Cavaleiro olha e lá vê as armaduras de Dragão e Pégaso montadas em forma de animal.

- Você as consertou? - indaga Seiya, pasmado.

Seika:

- Não Seiya, eu apenas reorganizei os seus pedaços, mas continuam quebradas.

- Você vai consertá-las? - volta a indagar.

- Não. Só poucos Cavaleiros podem fazer isso. Porém isto não é mais seu.

A Amazona de Grifo abre a mão no ar e do castelo sai por uma janela o Arco de Sagitário e vem até a mão dela.

- O meu irmão agora é o Cavaleiro de Ouro de Sagitário.

A Amazona entrega o arco para Seiya.

Seika:

- Sua fase de Cavaleiro de Bronze passou, Seiya. Pégaso agora pertencerá a outro. Sua constelação guia agora será Sagitário; é a ele que você deve pedir auxílio, mesmo que não esteja com a Armadura em Zefir. Você mudou de nível. Tem que aprender isso.

Seiya:

- Deixar Pégaso? - murmura.

- Chegou a hora. Tem que compreender. Sagitário o espera faz tempo, que você invoque suas forças.

- Entendo. - diz ele.

- Você é Sagitário. A Armadura é um símbolo. Assim como um médico não perde sua experiência se puserem fogo no seu diploma, ou se alguém derreter a medalha de um general, não lhe tirará os seus méritos.

Após tal declaração, Seiya diz à irmã:

- Seika, você se tornou uma grande Amazona e talvez a maior da história. Gostaria muito que agora você contasse sua vida. Como foi depois que nos separamos.

A Amazona volta a tirar sua máscara e olha para o irmão.

- Vou contar.

Enquanto isso, no pátio do castelo, Lucy encontra uma garotinha, hoje um pouco maior do que ela conhecera antes, a que lhe trouxera uma flor no tempo em que ainda lutava contra criaturas "más", e que achava que Zefir era o mundo perfeito.

O reencontro não foi feliz. A garotinha lhe abraça fortemente pela cintura e entra em profundo pranto:

- Aquelas sombras entraram e tocaram meus pais, tia Lucy, e então... aí eles cariam e... não mais se moveram, eles morreram, tia Lucy.

Lucy, naturalmente, já se emocionaria naturalmente com aquela cena, mas tendo consciência de que fora em parte responsável por tudo, deixa rolar muito mais lágrimas em seu rosto.

Ela abaixa-se e abraça a pequenina, que passa a chorar sobre sua ombreira, sem parar, soluçando.

- Por que isso aconteceu, tia Lucy? Por que Brafma permitiu isso?

Lucy:

- Menininha, você confiava em mim e em minhas amigas, quando todos pensavam que nós éramos monstros naquela vila. E eu te trago uma dor tão profunda...! Me perdoa, por favor!

Menina:

- Perdoar? Por que? Não entendi, tia!

Lucy dá um beijinho na testa da criança. Levanta-se e, ainda cheia de lágrimas, anuncia:

- Povo de Zefir! O sofrimento de vocês vai acabar hoje! Eu prometo! Eu juro!

Todos ali no pátio olham para ela, com um olhar de descrença.

Ainda à borda da ilha flutuante, a Amazona olha para seu irmão com carinho.

Seiya está ansioso demais, mas ela não parece compreender:

- Seika, quando fiquei sabendo de seu sumiço me disseram que você havia desaparecido no dia em que fui levado para a mansão Kido. O que houve com você?

Seika:

- Eu fugi pra ir atrás de você. Foi um tanto complicado encontrar, perambulei nas ruas, mas eu achei a mansão.

- Achou? Mas... eu não soube de nada! Não vi você! - diz pasmado, o Cavaleiro.

- Não pude entrar! Apesar de ter tentado várias vezes, tinha um homem careca que sempre estava lá, quando eu tentava entrar, ele me expulsava sempre.

A Amazona lembra-se de cenas quando era repelida da mansão a vassouradas por Tatsumi, ou pelos cães malhados carregados com correntes pelo mesmo homem.

- Toda vez que você aparecer por aqui, seu irmão vai apanhar mais ainda! - berrava Tatsumi.

Seiya:

- É por isso que aquele estúpido do Tatsumi gostava de implicar comigo e meus amigos.

Seika:

- Me desculpa por isso. Mas eu parei de tentar entrar, mas continuei um tempo sempre rondando a casa.

Seiya:

- Mas Mino esteve lá e me falou que você tinha desaparecido! Você não a viu?

Seika:

- Eu não sabia! Eu não vi! Talvez tenha passado lá antes que eu encontrasse a casa. Ou depois que eu sai dos arredores.

Seiya:

- E neste tempo lá em volta? O que você fazia? Onde dormia? Onde comia?

Seika lembra-se de dormir ao relento. Lembra-se de remexer o lixo colocados nos becos nos latões colocados fora da mansão.

Encontrava várias coisas ali, incluindo restos de comida, até que encontrou uma camisa de criança com rasgados e suja de sangue.

Seika:

- É a camisa de Seiya! - irritada e chorosa dizia - O que estão fazendo com meu irmão?

Seika correu até as grades do portão e gritou:

- SEIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Dentro da mansão, num quarto simples, Seiya não ouviu o grito da irmã e gemia rolando em sua cama de colchão velho, com vários machucados pelo corpo, tentando dormir forçosamente.

Um dos seguranças do portão, irritado com o berro da garota, chegou próximo a ela e ralhou:

- Cala a boca, sua mendiga! O senhor Tatsumi já disse que não pode entrar! Cala a boca!

E Seika berrava:

- Estão machucando o Seiya!

O segurança pegou sua arma e apontou para ela.

- Cai fora, pivete, já disse!

A menina arregalou os olhos assustada e deu passos para trás.

Repentinamente, o segurança teve sua arma arremessada para o alto e sentiu dor em sua mão.

- Que foi isso? - exclamou surpreso.

Seika também ficou assustada e correu para longe do portão.

Ela viu, de repente, ao seu lado um homem de estatura média, cabelos escuros e meio ondulados e olhos verde claro, iluminados pelas luzes incandescentes dos postes junto à muralha da mansão.

- Devia parar de insistir em entrar, garotinha, aqueles covardes podem se irritar pra valer com você.

Seika, surpresa:

- Foi você quem fez aquilo?

- Só tem eu por aqui.

Logo ambos estão sentados sobre os galhos de uma árvore, nos arredores da mansão, para descansar.

A garota se empolgou, e vendo a calma e poder do outro, pediu:

- Por favor, me ajude a entrar lá!

- Nem pensar.

Seika ficou decepcionada:

- Mas quem é você? Por que está aqui?

- Eu só estou aqui para proteger todos lá dentro, inclusive o seu irmão. - respondeu ele.

- Como você sabe do meu irmão? Há quanto tempo você está aqui?

- Já a algum tempo.

- E eu não vi? Como? - indaga ela, curiosa.

- Você tem que ser mais atenta.

- Mas eu sou atenta. Como você é tão rápido?

- Você é que é muito devagar.

- Eles não sabem que você está aqui, não é?

- Não, não sabem.

- Você está protegendo eles de que?

- Não devia ter me mostrado pra você - resmungou o homem antes de virar-se no galho, para cochilar.

Na manhã seguinte, Seika à procura de algo para que pudesse matar sua fome, revirou um latão de lixo da mansão. Ela pegou uns restos de arroz e foi colocando na boca, quando aquele misterioso homem a impediu, dizendo:

- Você não precisa comer o resto dos outros; a natureza dá de graça alimento para todos os seres vivos, e, de preferência limpo.

O homem ofereceu uma grande e vermelha maçã para a garota, que logo pegou-a e mordeu-a

- A maçã está limpa, mas você está imunda! Está passando por sofrimentos desnecessários. Vá embora pra onde você veio - diz o homem.

- Por meu irmão eu faço qualquer coisa.

- Você sabe o que vai acontecer com seu irmão?

- Mais ou menos. Querem que ele seja um tal de Cavaleiro, mas ele não queria.

- Exatamente. E logo você não vai poder mais vê-lo, pois ele foi sorteado para ir à Grécia treinar. E se for bem, ele pode se tornar um homem muito forte

- Grécia...? Mas... não pode! - queixa-se a garota, nervosa.

- Ele vai para o Santuário de Atena e lá ninguém pode entrar, a não ser que seja um Cavaleiro. Desista e volte para seu orfanato.

Seika tremeu os olhos nas órbitas.

- Ah, não! Como vou conseguir chegar na Grécia?

- Chegar lá é fácil. Impossível é entrar no Santuário.

Seika:

- Você é estrangeiro, não é? Você é grego?

- Sou. - e ele pensou - Não consigo resistir em responder às perguntas desta menina.

- Você é forte também; e rápido.

- Você é que está dizendo.

Seika, empolgou-se de novo:

- Você é um Cavaleiro, não é? Igual ao que querem que meu irmão seja. Por isso você está aqui. Por favor, me conta tudo, por favor. - ela segurou-o pelo braço.

Seika narra mais uma parte de sua vida.

- Ele ainda se recusou por um tempo, mas enfim revelou que se chamava Apolo e que estava ali para impedir que alguém atacasse as crianças e a verdadeira reencarnação de Atena que estava na mansão. Ele temia um ataque de Poseidon ou Hades, ambos irmãos de Zeus. Ele, o Cavaleiro da Águia Olímpica, foi enviado por Zeus que tinha esperanças que dentre os órfãos da mansão Kido poderiam surgir os Cavaleiros que um dia limpassem o Santuário de Atena, que estava corrompido.

- E o que você fez? - indaga Seiya.

Seika responde:

- Eu implorei para que, se a única maneira de ver meu irmão de novo era tornando-me Amazona, que eu tivesse essa chance de voltar com ele para o Santuário de Zeus e treinar para ser uma Amazona. Ele não queria no início, mas eu soube ser uma garota chata e enfim, ele me levou.

- Se eles, Cavaleiros de Zeus, são tão poderosos, por que eles mesmos não limparam o Santuário? - questiona o irmão um pouco intrigado com tudo que tiveram que passar.

- Porque, se o Santuário de Zeus lutasse contra o Santuário de Atena, Poseidon e hades teriam o caminho livre no mundo. - diz a Amazona.

Seiya acha a resposta convincente e cala-se.

Seika continua a contar sua estória:

- No Santuário de Zeus havia apenas uma armadura a ser disputada, a de Grifo.

Ela lembra-se de olhar a armadura na forma animal, um grifo transparente, parecia de vidro, junto a uma fila de garotos gregos, que também iriam disputá-la.

- Eu era a única garota a disputar a Armadura. Muitos garotos zombaram de mim por causa disso.

Ela se lembra dos meninos rindo, apontando para ela.

- Mas logo impus respeito.

Ela lembra-se dando um soco desconcertante na cara de um menino de aparência forte.

- Passei por inúmeros treinamentos rigorosos, até que no final fiquei somente eu e um rapaz. Isto já anos depois de ter ido pra lá, e tivemos um combate para decidir quem seria o escolhido. E eu vencí.

Lembra-se de quando já jovem, em sua luta ter trocado vários golpes com um rapaz e terminado vencendo com um chute durante um salto bem no ombro do rapaz, que caiu com dores.

- Eu me aproximei da Armadura, feliz, mas ainda não podia usá-la. O treinamento não tinha acabado.

Ela lembra-se de ser impedida de se aproximar da Armadura de Diamante, por Apolo.

- Eu fui obrigada a treinar, lutando diretamente com Apolo e Hefesto.

Ela lembra-se de levar golpes de todos os tipos e violentos ataques dos cavaleiros, com suas magias da Águia e do Hecatônquiro e a imagem desses animais sempre surgiam durante o golpe especial deles.

- Finalmente eu consegui atingi-los e isto já foi muito!

Lembra-se de ter conseguido derrubar Hefesto e Apolo, não ao mesmo tempo, mas em combates separados, mas não foi nada significativo para o estado físico deles, tanto que eles levantaram-se e a puseram a nocaute pela milésima vez.

- Só quando desenvolvi meu Glória Alada do Grifo, finalmente consegui dar trabalho para os dois, e as lutas não tiveram vencedor, nem perdedor.

Volta a lembrar-se de estar muito ferida, arfando de cansaço, em pose de luta contra Apolo, que, notando o resultado, sorria ao vê-la mais forte.

A mesma coisa se repetiu contra Hefesto. A jovem limpou o sangue que escorria de sua boca, enquanto olhava atentamente Hefesto. O Cavaleiro ao perceber o resultado, que ela não caiu, ao contrário de Apolo, ficou com expressão de raiva.

Seika lembra-se de então aproximar-se da Armadura de Grifo, que desmontara-se de sua forma animal e encaixara-se no seu corpo.

Ela, admirada, olhava aquela Armadura transparente brilhar sob o sol.

- E finalmente o desejo de voltar a ver meu irmão poderia ser realizado.

Nessa pausa da fala de sua irmã, Seiya, com uma certa dose de frustração, não retém as palavras:

- Isso deve já ter um tempo. E por que você não veio me procurar, Seika? - disse ele com os olhos úmidos.

Ela pára um instante para observar com carinho a expressão do irmão; tem pena ao mesmo tempo que gosta de saber o quanto ainda é importante para ele, mesmo depois de tantos anos terem se passado.

Seika:

- Meu irmão, o meu sonho teve que ser adiado, porque a minha obrigação era ficar de prontidão no Santuário de Zeus, pois na mesma época que algum tempo eu poderia ter, foi o começo da guerra interna do Santuário, a que você e seus amigos participaram. Enquanto o Santuário de Atena se destruía, o Santuário de Zeus tinha a obrigação de vigiar a Terra contra possíveis ataques de Poseidon e Hades. Zeus e seus cavaleiros seriam a única frente de batalha naquele momento.

Seiya abaixa a cabeça. Ele deveria supor que isso tivesse ocorrido.

Relâmpagos iluminam os dois por um momento, como se exteriorassem os sentimentos atuais do Cavaleiro.

Seika continua:

- Depois veio o Poseidon contra Atena e nós continuamos à espera de Hades. Também surgiram Éris, Durval, Lúcifer e Abel. Este último tentou nos convencer a ajudá-lo a destruir o mundo, mas Zeus se recusou e Abel teve que criar seus próprios Cavaleiros baseados em sua força, assim como nós somos de Zeus.

Seiya olha para a irmã de novo:

- E então?

Seika:

- Após a última das batalhas do Santuário, fomos obrigados a aguardar, pois temíamos um ataque de Hades, que não ocorreu e enfim surgiu esta chance de vir procurar o meu irmão caçula aqui nesta terra estranha.

Seiya choroso:

- Você não sabe Seika, mas o que me deu forças para me tornar Cavaleiro, foi encontrar você, minha querida irmã.

O casal de irmãos se abraça com muita força, como se quisessem conferir se aquele momento de amor fraterno estivesse realmente ocorrendo.

- Seiya. - diz ela, com olhos úmidos.

- Seika. - diz ele o nome de sua irmã - Minha busca teve fim. Ainda bem.

Após o abraço, a Amazona recoloca sua máscara, e com um sinal apontando o castelo, todas as armaduras começam a se mover flutuando centímetros acima do chão e a segui-la, enquanto entra, como se ela fosse magnética.

Seiya observa curiosamente a fila de armaduras sagradas a seguindo. Era algo estranho de se ver.

Ambos retornam para o castelo.

Lucy, enfim, está no sagrado corredor, onde na porta ao fundo guarda-se a tiara do núcleo.

Guru Clef usa seu anel e a porta abre-se, permitindo se ver a tiara do núcleo sobre a fonte mágica.

Clef.

- Eis a coroa do núcleo, Lucy.

Muitos estão ali, junto dela novamente, na grande expectativa.

Caldina:

- Quer MESMO tomar esta responsabilidade pra você?

Lucy:

- Sim, Caldina. Eu não vou mais hesitar. Ninguém pode mais sofrer por minha causa.

Enfim Lucy vai em direção do símbolo do núcleo, mas ao contrário da outra vez, não titubeante e sim quase que correndo, para, por fim, tomar posse de tão difícil cargo.

A Guerreira não vacila momento algum. Seu olhar e pensamentos estão fixos no símbolo do pilar.

Finalmente ela entra na sala da coroa e o objeto mágico emite uma luz ofuscante, que chega a preocupar os que nunca haviam visto um núcleo assumir em Zefir.

Logo, a fonte que protegia o símbolo nada mais protegia, pois ele torna-se uma linda tiara colocada sobre a testa da Guerreira das Chamas.

Anne, vendo a amiga, lacrimeja, emocionada.

- Lucy tornou-se núcleo.

Marine abraça Anne e Sandhye ao mesmo tempo, como se pedisse apoio para ficar de pé. Aquilo não é um momento fácil para elas.

Lucy havia renunciado à vida de uma garota comum na Terra, inclusive o convívio com elas, para se tornar uma solitária núcleo de Zefir. Elas podem voltar para casa algum dia, mas Lucy Shidou deve ficar em Zefir, para sempre.

Lucy, com delicadeza, passa os dedos sobre a tira em sua cabeça, para confirmar que tornara-se mesmo o pilar e diz:

- Agora eu pretendo trazer a paz de volta a este mundo.

Clef aproxima-se dela e menciona ajoelhar-se, mas a moça lhe segura os ombros, implorando:

- Não faça isso, Clef, por favor!

- Está bem, Princesa.

Lucy não parece gostar de que lhe atribuam tão alta nobreza, mas antes que ela diga algo, Clef fala:

- Todas que se tornam núcleo de Zefir são Princesas ou Príncipes. É o nosso tratamento.

Yusuke, curioso, indaga:

- Escuta, e quando há o Rei e a Rainha?

Clef:

- Aqui não há Rei ou Rainha. O único com poder supremo para nós é Brafma. Ele é o nosso Rei.

Yusuke comenta:

- Isto é que é ter deus acima de tudo.

Lucy:

- O que devo fazer agora?

Clef:

- Pense em nós; apenas isso. Apenas queira todo o bem que você pretende à nossa terra e nos salve.

Lucy começa a concentrar-se:

- O que eu quero pra Zefir... eu quero que volte a ser como era antes. Eu quero que o céu volte a ser azul, porque era muito lindo.

Rafaga, neste instante, observando na janela vê que depois de tanto tempo, finalmente raios de luz solar começam a romper a barreira de nuvens escuras que cobrem Zefir, criando lindos círculos luminosos no chão marrom.

- Vejam! - diz Rafaga, maravilhado.

Praticamente, todos chegam-se às janelas, inclusive os aldeões do pátio são chamados às janelas por Ascot, para também observarem as nuvens se dissipando lentamente e dando lugar ao brilho solar.

- Oh! Que maravilha!

- Deus Brafma ouviu as preces!

- Que saudade do sol!

Estas e outras frases são ditas pelas pessoas.

- Eu gostaria que as plantas pudessem crescer tão verdes e bonitas como antes. - diz Lucy.

Lá fora todos observam as árvores mortas que haviam, terminarem de se decompor. Elas caem na terra e se desintegram. Porém no mesmo lugar pequenos brotos vão saindo do solo, com velocidade, desabrocham suas primeiras folhas, seus primeiros galhos vão se espalhando em todas as direções.

- Eu gostaria de ver a água cristalina de Zefir correr pelos rios outra vez, tão limpas que se possa ver as pedrinhas coloridas no fundo. - diz agora o núcleo de Zefir.

Dito e feito, muitas das rachaduras no solo criadas pelos constantes terremotos antes ocorridos, começam a expelir água como poços e, em poucos minutos, já se tornam rios com correnteza.

Lucy, agora, observa pelas janelas. Está muito feliz. Seus olhos brilham, vendo tudo aquilo ali fora, que finalmente algo de bom em Zefir ela está fazendo.

- Mas falta... faltam os animais de Zefir! Eram tantos e tão bonitos...!

Como no livro de Gênesis, assim surgem as aves no céu e as criaturas da água e da terra. Elas aparecem do nada, já adultas e começam a viver suas simples vidinhas.

Priscila ainda não sabe das boas novas, e está na sua sala realizando o ritual para que o mineral escudo amarelado torne-se a espada da quarta guerreira mágica, erguendo-o no ar com magia e envolvendo-o com seu panos alvos esvoaçantes.

Enquanto isso, sob nuvens negras, iluminadas pelos furiosos relâmpagos que nunca cessam, rompendo a ventania gelada que bate em seus corpos, erguendo suas armas antiquadas, o povo de Xarigan volta a sua marcha em direção ao castelo, com intenção de finalmente, tomar o núcleo de Zefir.

Xarigan, Ikki e Abner sempre à frente.

Estão escalando um alto monte, não muito íngreme, com a intenção de olhar o castelo bem adiante.

Os três chegam ao topo antes, retomam a respiração e têm uma grande surpresa; vêem que tudo está simplesmente belo e revigorante em volta do castelo, num raio de uns quilômetros ao seu redor, porém o restante de Zefir está ainda em colapso.

No castelo todos estão animados, mas não sabem que não foi toda a Zefir salva e sim alguns quilômetros ao redor, e que, na verdade, todo esforço do núcleo apenas havia criado uma espécie de oásis em meio ao escuro deserto no qual o restante de Zefir havia se tornado.

Xarigan aperta os olhos, com ódio enquanto olha o castelo de cristal, as mechas de sua franja grisalha sacodem ao vento frio.

CONTINUA...

Agradeço a colaboração do meu amigo Lexas no conceito da elaboração deste episódio.

Wlad


	23. Amotinados

**DATA- MAIO DE 2002**

Last Land Sexto Dia - Lembranças, As Peças que Montam o Passado Capítulo 23 - Amotinados

Olhando para a máscara branco gelo, praticamente a única parte da armadura de Diamante da Amazona de Grifo que não é transparente, Lucy recebe, com receio, a pergunta de Seika.

- Você pode fazer isso? - novamente lhe indaga a Amazona.

Lucy:

- Eu... não sei. Será que eu consigo fazer isso, Clef?

Clef:

- Lucy, você é o núcleo de Zefir. Você é capaz de fazer aquilo que você acreditar que é capaz.

Seika:

- Eu realmente preciso voltar pra Terra com estas armaduras.

Seiya:

- Queria que ficasse mais um pouco, mas sei que deve respeito a Zeus.

Seika:

- Nós prometemos a Atena que no fim da tarde de ontem estaríamos retornando com vocês. Já irei voltar sem vocês e com a notícia da morte de um companheiro e ainda extremamente atrasada. - e finalmente brinca - Se fosse um emprego comum eu estaria despedida por justa causa.

Seika chama o irmão para mais um abraço e ele vai.

Seiya:

- Logo irei pra casa, Seika.

- Eu estarei esperando pra te visitar.

Clef:

- Quer tentar agora, Lucy?

Lucy:

- Tá bem. Vou fazer o meu melhor.

A Amazona posiciona-se em meio a todas aquelas armaduras que ela havia recolhido, inclusive a de Hecatônquiro.

Seika, enquanto aguarda o procedimento de Lucy, olha para Seiya, pensando:

- Zeus é um bom senhor. Ele me perdoaria se eu me atrasasse mais, porém alguma coisa criou um portal para ir daqui pra Terra e por ele nós viemos. Agora preciso voltar e saber o que era aquilo. Mas também desejo sorte a você, irmão! Porque aqui não está bem, ainda.

O núcleo de Zefir agora está concentrado, tentando usar seus poderes.

Ela murmura:

- Seika, volte para a Terra. Para o lugar de onde veio e vá com seus pertences.

Assim como o poder de Esmeralda, uma luz ofuscante toma conta de todo o recinto, impedindo a visão.

Pelo menos desta vez ninguém está muito surpreso com o fenômeno.

Noutro local do castelo...

Priscila está orgulhosa de si mesma. Ela mesma sabe que é apenas a irmã da verdadeira Priscila, a qual já morreu há muito tempo. A antiga Priscila era a verdadeira ferreira, porém Sierra vê que aprendeu o ofício com tanta destreza quanto a irmã, apesar da falecida ser a titular.

Sierra havia conseguido criar a espada mágica do elemento terra, uma bela arma, cujo cabo tem a forma de raízes entrelaçadas harmoniosamente, de cor de ouro e prata, a lâmina é diferente das outras, é meio curvada e larga, lembrando bastante a espada que Ferio usava, um estilo meio árabe.

Neste instante a arma flutua no ar, em meio aos tecidos alvos flutuantes de Priscila.

Antes que Sandhye possa falar, algo do seu caráter nervoso, Marine coloca-se ao seu lado e se deixa notar sua expressão de impaciência.

Desta vez sem muita relutância, a não ser umas quatro vezes que Sandhye vai tocar a espada e antes disso recua sua mão com medo, até que um grito de irritação de Marine acaba com o receio da novata.

Priscila:

- Seja paciente com ela, Marine. Você vai ser a professora dela.

Marine:

- Se der pra ensinar esgrima com essa espada esquisita.

Priscila se sente criticada:

- Bem, a culpa foi minha.

Marine:

- Que é isso, Priscila? Leva a sério, não! Eu... ela vai se virar, ok? - pega a mão de Sandhye - Vem comigo.

No agora sombrio Mundo Celestial, Lengue, sendo levemente abraçada pelo seu marido Hiouga, fala a Leiga, com uma expressão preocupada. O casal está junto de Hakeshi e Leiga, num dos cômodos do palácio. Os guardiões Dan, Kenya e Ryuma também estão ali.

Lengue:

- Você acha que isso teve a ver com o que está acontecendo hoje?

Leiga:

- Como vou saber? Mas pelo menos você lembrou de nos contar isso.

Lengue, com culpa nos olhos:

- É... quando Indra sumiu certa vez por um tempo, dizendo que iria meditar, isolado de todos, eu como, infelizmente, era apaixonada, eu o segui e então o encontrei se dirigindo ao porto para ir a Zefir. Mas ele me viu e pediu que eu nunca contasse isso pra ninguém e eu, tola que era, realmente não contei, até ontem à noite.

Hiouga:

- Pelo menos você contou.

Dan:

- Não podia ter escondido isso da gente! Se tivesse contado na época, já podíamos ter desconfiado daquele mestre fajuto! E muita coisa podia não ter acontecido!

Hiouga:

- Ei Dan! Vai com calma! Ela agora é minha mulher!

Dan:

- Você tem um mau gosto terrível...!

Kenya os interrompe:

- Se ele foi a Zefir, não ajuda muito. Lengue, você sabe por que ele foi lá?

Lengue:

- Ele não me disse. Eu fui tola e não o questionei na época.

Dan zomba:

- Concordo.

Hiouga:

- Ei Dan?

Ryuma agora interfere:

- Ei, acalmem-se vocês dois! Não adiante ficar brigando. Ainda não sabemos se essas trevas agora têm algo a ver com a visita de Indra a Zefir há anos atrás.

Uma enganosa sensação de paz invade os plebeus de Zefir, que estavam no castelo, alguns juntam os seus poucos pertences, juntando em trouxas de tecidos feitos de seda animal ou de fibras vegetais e amontoam-se esperançosos em retornar para seus antigos lares.

A porta de saída do castelo está cercada de um grupo de pessoas ansiosas, porém Rafaga impede que os aldeões saiam.

- Não saiam, eu estou avisando! Há gênios desconhecidos lá fora e vocês viram o que um deles fez!

Um dos aldeões diz:

- Nós nos responsabilizamos. Queremos voltar para nossas casas, nossas terras!

Rafaga:

- Não vou permitir que abram estes portões!

- Mas queremos sair agora! - protesta outro.

Rafaga:

- Vocês não tem noção de perigo! Não podem sair enquanto aqueles gênios estiverem em Zefir. Não vou permitir que ninguém mais morra.

Os aldeões tentam aproximar-se ao mesmo tempo, unindo forças para passar por Rafaga, todos tem têm expressões ameaçadoras. O espadachim fica receoso.

- Deixe nos sair!- Ralha outro individuo.

Rafaga preocupado vai aos poucos envolvendo o cabo de sua espada com a palma de sua mão, tentando adiar ao máximo o momento de sacá-la e assustar aquela gente frágil.

Enfim eles estão muito próximos e tentam segurar Rafaga, mas antes mesmo que ele saque a arma chega Caldina, com sua dança mágica, que faz o grupo de aldeões insatisfeitos desmaiarem num sono profundo imediatamente, caindo um sobre o outro.

Rafaga aliviado afasta seus dedos da sua arma e comenta:

- Ainda bem que você chegou, minha querida.

Caldina:

- Estavam irritados, né? Geralmente não são assim.

Rafaga:

- Eles já estão cheios de ficar presos aqui, é compreensível.

Mais uma vez as palmas das mãos exaustas de Cisne apoiando-se em um escudo antiqüíssimo pendurado na parede, na sala de armas.

Hyoga olha mais uma vez, frustrado, o grande bloco de gelo que aprisiona Lantis. Ele não conseguira derreter o gelo que ele mesmo havia criado.

Neste instante Yusuke chega no recinto.

Yusuke:

- Ei cara! Você passa o tempo todo tentando tirar ele daí!

Hyoga, com olheiras de cansaço:

- Ele já passou do limite do suportável

Yusuke:

- Se você acha que não pode, deixa comigo, porque eu sou o máximo!

Urameshi chega tirando Hyoga da frente, com um puxão. Seu dedo indicador brilha e ele aponta contra o gelo:

- Rei Gun!

O cometa de energia é disparado e atinge o bloco de gelo, mas ao invés do gelo ser despedaçado o Rei Gun é que transforma-se em vários cometinhas pequenos que espalham-se em todas as direções e atingem as relíquias antigas daquele ambiente, partindo escudos, espadas, cetros, castiçais e tudo que está em seu caminho, inclusive abrindo crateras nas paredes.

Os pedaços dos objetos caem no chão, num som metálico irritante.

Yusuke, com expressão de espanto com aquilo, vira-se para Hyoga e indaga:

- Se eu disser que tava assim quando eu cheguei, você confirma?

Num dos aposentos do castelo, um aldeão, um homem de meia idade, com vestes simples, tenta, com um pouco de dificuldade, subir até a uma janelinha no alto da parede; para isso ele coloca a cama inclinada sobre a parede e pisando sobre ela, faz uma escada até lá em cima.

Ele olha pela janelinha e vê uma ave a distância se aproximando do castelo. Rapidamente enfia o braço para fora. Aguarda uns segundos e puxa-o de volta, trazendo a ave pousada em seu braço.

A ave é de penas claras, tem um belo topete de penas arrepiado. Na verdade é similar a um dos pássaros usados por Jamian na vila. Essa ave traz uma mensagem enrolada e amarrada à sua pata.

O homem tira e abre e lê a mensagem:

- Nero, Xarigan é grato por se aliar à sua causa e saiba que o atual núcleo de Zefir não é capaz de dar a paz que nossa terra merece. A calmaria que vocês observam em volta é uma farsa. A apenas alguns quilômetros de distância do castelo tudo em Zefir continua a ruir como antes. Por favor, espalhe esta notícia para os outros aldeões que estão insatisfeitos com a ordem atual. E junto com essas pessoas preparem o castelo para que Xarigan possa chegar até o núcleo de Zefir.

O homem de barba rala faz uma expressão de dureza e aperta a carta na mão, num gesto de determinação.

- Xarigan é o núcleo certo para Zefir. Só pode ser ele. - diz Nero.

Com o alvo, o gigantesco castelo, pequeno no horizonte.

Xarigan anda de um lado para outro. Observa minuciosamente suas tropas de aldeões armados. Os homens estão divididos em dois grupos, um liderado por Abner e outro por Ikki.

Xarigan:

- Escutem todos! Nosso objetivo é invadir o castelo, mas só um precisará morrer nessa guerra.

Ikki:

- Se não os tivesse poupado da outra vez, agora você teria mais facilidade entrar lá!

Xarigan:

- Seria mais fácil, Ikki, mas eu não quero ser mal visto aos olhos do meu futuro povo.

Abner:

- Nós apenas queremos dar um novo núcleo. Alguém que pode Ter idéias firmes quanto a Zefir.

Ikki ira-se:

- Cale a sua boca, Máscara da Morte! Depois de tudo o que já fez, agora quer se passar por um defensor da justiça?

Abner enche-se de vontade de reagir às críticas, mas sua mente apenas confirma as palavras do Cavaleiro de Fenix.

Xarigan interfere:

- Nossa força não pode se dividir. A força deles é que tem que se dividir. Como sabem, após o nosso primeiro combate por ali, pode não parecer, mas deu frutos. Um aldeão abrigado no castelo notou nossa intensa vontade de mudar o futuro deste mundo. Nero está encarregado de divulgar nossos ideais no ninho do inimigo.

Abner murmura:

- Como uma religião.

Xarigan:

- Dividimos o inimigo e faremos acesso através dos nossos simpatizantes de lá.

O chefe da aldeia novamente confere a posição de suas tropas com um olhar austero, até que vê uma pessoa fora da formação.

Logo Xarigan move-se em direção do indivíduo, quando abismado, percebe o homem de roupas longas, cabelos castanhos e uma inconfundível chupeta na boca.

Koema:

- Xarigan! Não está na hora de você me ajudar de novo?

Xarigan realmente não gosta da presença do deus juiz, com uma expressão de ódio.

Os aldeões olham a expressão meio abobada de Abner e Ikki, que parecem pensar que já viram aquele sujeito antes, mas não conseguem lembrar quem é.

Xarigan:

- Koema! Eu disse que meu acordo com você estava rompido!

Koema:

- Que é isso, Xarigan? Não se esqueça que está vivo de novo por minha causa! É só uma troca de favores!

Xarigan:

- Antes eu tivesse escolhido continuar morto debaixo daquela pedra a anos atrás.

Xarigan leva a sua mente a anos atrás, quando havia retirado Abner ainda criança da carruagem que iria ser esmagada pela rocha ele próprio acabara morto sob o pedregulho.

- O que? Você morreu naquele acidente? - exclama Abner.

Xarigan vira-se para Abner e, com tom de pai para filho, diz:

- Não se preocupe... eu voltei, não é?

Xarigan lembra-se de atravessar a pedra como se fosse um espírito e é o que ele era realmente, quando viu sangue do seu corpo escorrendo pela madeira do piso da carruagem.

Várias pessoas fizeram esforço para retirar seu corpo, arrastando-o, ensangüentado de baixo da rocha.

- É assim que eu termino? - murmurou ele, vendo o seu próprio resgate frustrado.

- Talvez não. Depende de você.

Chegou então uma moça de cabelos rosa, voando sentada num remo. Botan.

Xarigan olhou para ela, chocado.

Botan:

- O mundo espiritual não esperava a sua morte, sua atitude em salvar o garoto foi uma surpresa.

Voltando à atualidade, Xarigan esbraveja:

- E me lembro então de quando você me fez de tolo.

Xarigan lembra-se de ser levado até a mesa de Koema, o deus juiz, que mexia em papeladas e carimbava vários papéis, quando então viu Botan chegando com Xarigan e parou para falar com ele.

Koema:

- Botan, já se explicou porque queremos te dar uma chance, não é? Você não era um cara de bom caráter e de repente acabou morrendo porque foi ajudar alguém! Nós fomos pegos desprevenidos, então você tem a opção de voltar se quiser, mas vai ter que trabalhar pra mim, como detetive sobrenatural.

Xarigan:

- Detetive sobrenatural? Mas que é isso?

Koema:

- Você tem as missões que eu te passar e pelo nosso acordo você tem que cumprir. A primeira é encontrar quem, em Zefir, está em contato com o mundo inferior. Agora vai!

Xarigan:

- Logo? Nada sei, ainda! Por que toda essa pressa?

Koema:

- Porque se você demorar, podem enterrar você, te cremar ou sei lá. Você não quer voltar?

Xarigan, nervoso:

- Está bem, está bem! Eu vou!

Koema:

- Nós teremos contato com você quando for necessário! - chama o próximo da fila.

A porta da sala de Koema foi fechada bem na cara de Xarigan, que vira-se e viu a fila que ia até o horizonte, na frente do escritório do deus juiz.

- Ele pediu pro próximo entrar. - disse Xarigan.

Botan chegou ao jovem Xarigan e disse:

- Vamos. Sua hora ainda não chegou.

Retornando ao presente, o chefe da aldeia esbraveja:

- Você mal me explicou no que eu me metia. Mandava Botan aparecer as vezes em explicações breves que pouco ajudaram. Depois de ficar tentando dar um flagrante naquela mulher, quando consegui, aquele povo me acusou. Acreditou nela e por pouco não fui morto novamente por aqueles tolos e cegos que não percebem o verdadeiro mal.

Koema:

- Eu sei que foi muito ruim o que houve com você, mas Zefir precisa de você como detetive sobrenatural de novo.

Xarigan:

- Eu não vou mais obedecer ordens suas, Koema!

Koema:

- Xarigan! Não seja cabeça dura! Zefir e outros mundos também estão em risco iminente.

Xarigan:

- É isso mesmo que vou resolver hoje. Saia do caminho!

O chefe da aldeia desembainha sua espada.

Xarigan:

- Você me apressou, não porque podiam cremar meu corpo e sim pra não me dar maiores detalhes do que eu teria que enfrentar.

Koema fica um tanto constrangido.

- Não é bem assim, fica calmo.

Xarigan mexe a lâmina da espada, mas apenas para apontar para o castelo e gritar:

- Vamos, meu povo!

Koema rapidamente berra:

- Não adianta! Botan já foi ao castelo para avisar que vocês estão indo para lá. Seus planos estão arruinados.

Xarigan:

- Maldito Koema!

Koema:

- Pare com isso, Xarigan! Me escute e ajude Zefir.

Xarigan sente-se vencido. Ele crava a espada no solo com raiva, num bufar de ira.

Koema:

- Ouça! Você tem que unir forças com os castelões e não enfrentá-los!

Xarigan sente-se ofendido:

- Unir forças! Você está louco! Aqueles negligentes são a razão da desgraça deste mundo!

Abner:

- E todos nós compartilhamos dessa idéia.

Repentinamente, um burburinho se forma entre o grande grupo de aldeões, mas não por causa da conversa. Todos olham para cima.

Koema, Abner e Xarigan olham para cima e vêem um gênio voando bem acima deles, que toma rumo de descer.

Aldeão:

- O que é aquilo descendo?

Xarigan, alerta:

- Afastem-se todos! É um gênio!

Todos se debandam; o gênio semelhante a um louva-deus pousa entre Xarigan e Koema.

Xarigan exclama:

- Deus Brafma! Que é você, criatura?

Suzako, dentro do Neo Mashim, responde:

- Este é o gênio Quitame! Da nova terra que será Zefir! Queremos mudar o sistema do núcleo.

Koema está impressionado e comenta para si mesmo:

- Até onde já chegaram?

Xarigan rejeita o monstro:

- Que nova terra é essa? Quem são vocês, que querem o mesmo que eu?

Suzako:

- Somos idealistas, como você! Venha, suba! Eu o levarei ao castelo.

Quitame coloca um dos braços achatados no chão, servindo de plataforma.

Xarigan olha, desconfiado.

Koema se desespera:

- Não, Xarigan! Você não sabe quem...

O gigantesco louva-deus consegue acertar uma patada no deus juiz, que cai ao chão.

Xarigan olha com sarcasmo Koema caído e sobe no braço da criatura.

Xarigan:

- Se conseguir me por dentro do castelo, não interessa de onde você vem. - para os subordinados - Continuem o ataque. Só que eu vou na frente.

Koema levanta-se com dores, mas já vê Quitame voando com Xarigan sobre sua cabeça meio achatada.

Koema aflito:

- Tarde demais! Eu tinha que ter falado antes. Isso é terrível para ele e para você também! - diz para o ex-Cavaleiro.

Abner intrigado:

- Por que para mim?

Koema:

- Quem comanda esses Neo Mashins é Seikiakko.

Abner nunca arregalara os olhos em sua vida como agora, ao ouvir esta frase, percebe que a pessoa que ele mais respeita nessa vida está à mercê da pessoa mais desprezível que ele conhecera em toda sua existência.

Ikki, zombeteiro:

- Por essa você não esperava.

Abner berra às tropas:

- Vamos em frente, rápido! Precisamos avisar Xarigan!

No pátio do castelo uma curiosidade se iniciará ali.

Marine irá treinar sua pupila.

A Guerreira das Águas está com a coluna ereta, espada em pé e calcanhares unidos, formando um ângulo com os pés, de 40 graus; ela põe a outra mão na cintura.

Sandhye assiste a outra. A Guerreira da Terra está bem nervosa. Segura sua arma com os dedos, mas mantendo a espada longe do seu corpo, demonstrando estar com medo de sua arma.

Marine:

- Vai, imita a minha posição!

Sandhye imita a posição da outra.

Marine agora abre as pernas em paralelo aos ombros e aponta a espada para Sandhye, que logo dá passos para se afastar.

Marine:

- Ei, garota! Faz o que estou fazendo! Você tem que aprender esgrima!

Sandhye:

- Tá bem.

Marine:

- Me ataca! E não vem com essa de que você tem medo de me ferir! Você não vai me acertar!

Sandhye:

- Jura?

Marine:

- Não sou burra de perder pra você! Vem logo! Eu prometo não revidar.

Sandhye então empunha sua arma com firmeza e ataca num golpe lateral, mas ela fecha os olhos com força, na hora que ataca, sendo que atinge alguma coisa.

Ela abre os olhos e vê a espada cravada numa pequena árvore que há no pátio.

Marine:

- Se você fechar os olhos, não vai saber onde tá acertando!

Sandhye, inclinando a cabeça:

- Por favor, me desculpa.

Marine:

- Vai! Me ataca de novo!

Sandhye, nervosa, com as mãos trêmulas aponta sua espada e vai contra Marine, projetando o corpo para a frente e o braço esticado.

Marine realiza uma defesa de prima. Ela bloqueia a arma da adversária com a parte da espada mais próxima de sua mão, onde há mais resistência.

Marine:

- Agora defende o meu golpe!

Marine dobra os joelhos, ergue a espada e coloca o outro braço para trás, para dar equilíbrio, na posição "en garde".

A Guerreira das Águas contra-ataca, gritando:

- I I Á Á Á Á!

Sandhye, com medo, sai correndo por causa do grito.

Sandhye:

- Pra que gritar? Precisa mesmo disso? Assusta...!

Marine:

- Ora, você grita se quiser, mas isso se faz para esbanjar sua energia. Que pergunta! Você nem parece japonesa!

Anne, que assistia ao treino, se aproxima:

- Marine, tem certeza que dá pra ensinar esgrima com essa espada que ela tem?

Marine:

- Nem quero saber! A Sandhye vai aprender esgrima de qualquer maneira! Esgrima é a melhor luta do mundo!

Sandhye fica com uma gota de suor nervoso na testa.

Neste instante chega Kurama no pátio, que se aproxima e indaga:

- Eu poderia ajudar no treino? Eu gosto de fazer isso, inclusive há muito tempo eu ajudei Yusuke a treinar.

Marine:

- Nem me fale daquele garoto!

- Me chamaram? Tô aqui! - berra Yusuke, chegando no pátio também; vai logo chegando a Sandhye e dizendo - Escolheu mesmo treinar com ela? Que azar! Esperava que você fosse se tornar uma boa Guerreira!

Marine berra:

- Cala a boca! O que tá fazendo aqui? Só veio me encher o saco?

- Cuidado para não apanhar de novo, Yusuke. - diz Botan, que entra por uma das janelas do local.

Kurama:

- Botan!

Botan:

- Olá! Vim avisar pra vocês que a aldeia de Xarigan vem aí.

Yusuke:

- De novo! Esse cara quer apanhar de verdade!

Anne:

- Tenho que avisar o Guru.

Botan:

- Yusuke, não o subestime. Xarigan, pode ser tão perigoso quanto você, já que ele é um detetive sobrenatural e apenas se recusa a usar essa capacidade porque ele se voltou contra nós do Mundo Espiritual.

Yusuke fica pasmo.

- Todos os planetas têm seus detetives sobrenaturais, dependendo da necessidade do Reikai. - diz a deusa da morte.

Kurama:

- Então também houve invasões de demônios por aqui.

Botan:

- Mais ou menos. Koema estava desconfiado que alguém de Zefir e no Mundo Celestial estava tendo contato com o Youkai e o Inferno.

Kurama:

- Você nos disse há dias que um demônio estava agindo aqui em Zefir. Onde ele está?

Botan:

- Está vindo com Xarigan.

Sandhye se desespera:

- Mestra Marine, me ensine mais, por favor! Agora!

Marine:

- Não dá tempo!

Sandhye:

- Por favor! Por favor! Eu quero servir para alguma coisa! Me deixem ser útil!

Marine comove-se com a frustração da garota e diz, erguendo sua espada:

- EN GARDE!

Sandhye sorri e imita Marine.

Botan continua:

- Koema tá tentando esfriar o ânimo de Xarigan, mas não sei se vai adiantar.

Kurama:

- E quem está no escritório dele?

Enquanto isso, no Mundo Espiritual, diaboide está sentado à mesa de Koema, carimbando papéis em pilhas de metros de altura. Ele lamenta-se:

- Por que sobrou pra mim carimbar as entradas no além de todas as pulgas que morreram desde vinte anos atrás? Elas não podiam ficar mais um pouquinho no purgatório? Por que eu peguei esse trabalho encalhado? Eu prefiro selecionar os que chegam agora.

O azulão olha para os seus lados e vê colunas de papel infindáveis, que o cercam totalmente.

Diaboide:

- Assim não vou nem conseguir sair pra ir no banheiro. E eu fui tão legal, batendo na cabeça do senhor Koema, para ele lembrar do Xarigan...!

Pelos corredores do castelo, o afobado Kuwabara vai correndo e gritando:

- Pessoal! Pessoal! Finalmente o Shiryu tá acordando!

Em poucos minutos vários amigos estão no quarto dividido por Kazuma e o Cavaleiro.

Shiryu, aos poucos, vai abrindo os olhos; parece a ele tudo meio embaçado e um tanto duplicado em sua visão, porém em segundos ela entra em foco.

Anne, um das que rodeiam a cama onde ele repousa, comenta:

- Que alívio! Eu achava que meu poder de cura não tinha funcionado direito.

Shiryu, enfim, toma consciência e se vê cercado por todas aquelas pessoas ao redor de seu leito. Assim nem senta-se no colchão; ele está um tanto surpreso.

Clef , com satisfação:

- Que bom que você também se recuperou, meu jovem!

Seiya também está feliz. Porém, por garantia, pergunta:

- Estou feliz que finalmente acordou, Shiryu, mas você está bem? Está sentindo alguma coisa?

Shiryu:

- Eu estou bem. Não sinto dor nenhuma. Obrigado pela preocupação, mas eu gostaria de perguntar uma coisa.

Seiya:

- Pergunta.

Shiryu:

- Quem é você?

Esta frase choca não só Seiya quanto a todos ali. O cavaleiro de Dragão olha a todos ao redor com expressões de espanto que ele não compreende o porquê.


	24. Momentos Psicodélicos

**DATA- JUNHO DE 2002**

**Last Land **

**Sexto Dia - Lembranças, as Peças que Montam o Passado **

**Capítulo 24 - Momentos Psicodélicos **

Com grande velocidade, o gigantesco gênio louva-deus humanóide vai em direção do castelo.

Xarigan segura-se como pode sobre a cabeça do monstro.

O chefe da aldeia, totalmente alucinado para invadir o castelo, mal questiona quem seja esse aliado surgido repentinamente.

Como se fosse o mestre do gênio, ele em voz alta ordena:

- Vamos! Preciso entrar lá o mais rápido possível, antes que me notem!

Nem Suzako, nem o próprio gênio respondem à sua frase.

Xarigan observa que algumas pessoas estão à porta do castelo e erguem suas espadas e, em questão de segundos, Quitame encontra-se em desvantagem numérica, pois surgem Windom e Ceres à sua frente.

Aborrecido o ex-detetive sobrenatural ordena:

- Não permita que eles me atrapalhem!

Marine, dentro de seu gênio, vira-se para Anne, também dentro do seu gênio e diz:

- Vamos Anne! Defender Zefir mais uma vez!

Anne, com sua voz suave:

- É claro que sim! Vamos proteger a paz que retorna agora. Não vamos jamais deixá-la ir embora de novo.

Marine agora olha para Sandhye, tremendo, ainda no portão do castelo.

- É assim que temos que agir! Vai, garota medrosa! Chama o seu gênio!

Sandhye, vendo Ceres olhando para ela, sente ainda mais medo dos berreiros da outra guerreira.

Aproveitando esta perda de tempo dos oponentes, o gênio Quitame dá um ruído grotesco, fazendo com que várias cavidades abram-se em sua carapaça e dela começam a sair gafanhotos pequenos, mas com cabeças de leões, que vão numa nuvem contra Windom e Ceres e começam a roê-los, provocando muita dor nos gênios e em suas Guerreiras.

- GAFANHOTOS INFERNAIS! - grita o nome do poder, Suzako, enquanto os pequenos monstrengos fazem seu trabalho macabro.

Para protegerem-se, Windom e Ceres lançam seus poderes do vento e da água, envolvendo seus próprios corpos e varrendo aquelas criaturas carnívoras de seus corpos.

Dentro do castelo, apesar dos apelos dos amigos, Lucy corre para uma janela e agora vê o que está acontecendo em Zefir. No seu salão amplo está acompanhada de várias pessoas, inclusive Rayearth.

Lucy:

- Eu tenho que ir lá! Não vou deixar elas lutarem sozinhas.

Clef:

- Não, princesa Lucy! Você não pode ir! Não pode se arriscar!

Lucy contesta:

- Minha missão é defender Zefir! Como núcleo e como Guerreira Mágica!

Clef:

- Zefir não pode se arriscar a perder o núcleo de novo!

Lucy se aproxima de Rayearth:

- Você concorda comigo, não é? Vamos lá!

Rayearth:

- Eu até concordo com você, mas eu não sou mais um gênio. Perdi meus poderes a ponto de virar novamente apenas uma criatura mágica.

- E... eu não sabia! Me perdoe!

Ela vira-se para a janela, olha e diz:

- Quer dizer que tudo que posso fazer agora é assistir? - volta-se para o sacerdote - Como aquela mulher pôde criar todas aqueles gênios através de Rayearth? Não há uma maneira de Rayearth voltar a ser um gênio?

Clef:

- Lucy, lamento, mas não tenho idéia de como Seikiakko conseguiu poderes como esse. Para se criar ou desfazer a vida de um ser milenar, tem que se usar a vida de outro ser milenar, mas isso é coisa que só Brafma pode fazer.

Lucy:

- E como explica os gênios da Esmeralda, de Zagard e mesmo de Nova e Debonner?

Rayearth:

- Lucy, além dos gênios elementais, existem outros não elementais que também são criados por Brafma. Na verdade, os gênios não elementais um dia já o foram, e auxiliaram Guerreiras Mágicas assim como nós, porém quando eles chegaram a mil anos, Brafma tirou deles o poder elemental para passar a novos escolhidos e eles são obrigados a criar uma energia alternativa como luz, trevas, som e variados. Estes gênios se unem, não a Guerreiras Mágicas, mas a pessoas que compartilham de um objetivo comum, mesmo que sejam maus. Na verdade, grande parte se revolta por perder importância em Zefir e vemos aí união com criaturas como Debonner. Embora não pareçam, os gênios também possuem livre arbítrio. Você pode observar por Landover. Sendo assim, o núcleo e mesmo pessoas de Zefir podem criar criaturas, mas um gênio, somente Brafma o faz.

Lucy:

- Então... o que é aquela mulher?

Ninguém ali, porém, tem condições de responder.

Fora do gigantesco castelo de cristal, a nova batalha entre gênios continua.

Nesse instante Quitame desvia-se por pouco do imenso jato d'água do ataque de Ceres. Xarigan quase cai por isso.

Xarigan:

- Cuidado! Está sendo muito lento! Me leve para dentro do castelo, já!

Suzako esbraveja:

- Você sabe que não é tão fácil!

Quitame revida, atingindo Ceres com um corte horizontal no abdome, feito com o braço serrilhado, e tal corte se reflete no corpo da Guerreira das Águas.

Suzako:

- Por onde quer entrar no castelo?

Xarigan observa que de uma das janelas um homem faz sinal para ele. É Nero.

Xarigan:

- Por ali. - aponta.

Neste momento surge Windom e lança jatos de ar contra Quitame, que formam círculos ao seu redor, o prendendo.

Contudo, no momento em que esses anéis estão se formando, Xarigan, com toda sua força, salta da cabeça de Quitame e quica sobre a cabeça de Windom, descendo por trás do gênio, usando sua espada para cortar as costas do gênio de cima a baixo , causando uma dor terrível em Anne, e ainda usa as costas de Windom como apoio para colocar os pés, empurrar e saltar em direção a uma janela do castelo, sendo que, por sorte, agarra a mão do seu aliado, que quase cai, puxado por causa da força da queda, mas Nero consegue puxar Xarigan para dentro.

O gênio com a características mais defensiva de todos porém resiste a este ataque e tenta virar-se e quase enfia a mão para tentar pegar Xarigan a beira da janela com seus dedos enormes em proporção ao homem, porém surge mais um problema, é o gênio da morte, que chega repentinamente vindo de debaixo da ilha flutuante do castelo e logo agarrando Windom pelo pescoço, não com duas, mas com quatro mãos, ironicamente sufocando Anne ali dentro.

De longe Marine fica apavorada e volta ao combate

- Não! Anne! - e ataca- Tufão azuuul!

Uma espécie de jato de água ainda mais grosso que o Dragão Marinho é lançado contra Dwhell, mas Quitame que revida usando sua nuvem de gafanhotos para que sirvam de bloqueio, e funciona.

Suzako de Quitame:

- Pensa que Dwhell vai matá-la? Não se iluda, não pretendemos dar-lhes o paraíso.

Windom vai caindo para o solo à frente do castelo, a guerreira não está inconsciente, assim o gênio não pode tomar seu controle, mas a garota está enfraquecida demais e com certeza a queda pode ter um fim trágico.

Sandhye assiste, sabe que tem que invocar Landover para impedir a queda do outro gênio, mas não consegue; seus braços e boca estão paralisados devido ao medo e insegurança que a domina.

Windom cairia perigosamente no chão, não fosse surgir, repentinamente, abaixo dele um tapete de caules, que, em décimos de segundos desabrocham grandes flores de pétalas largas e grossas, cor de rosa, tornando o local onde Windom cai, um tapete macio.

Tal milagre havia sido feito por Kurama, que, por sorte, surgira saindo do castelo e atirou suas sementes.

Sandhye vira-se para ele e agradece:

- Obrigada, você a salvou.

Kurama exausto arfa de cansaço e quase cai, sendo ajudado por Sandhye.

- Isso foi incrível, mas você quase desmaiou de cansaço!

Kurama, num tom suave de voz, diz palavras ásperas:

- Se eu não tivesse chegado a tempo, a queda dela seria fatal. O meu cansaço é preferencial a uma queda como aquela.

Sandhye abaixa a cabeça envergonhada.

Kurama coloca dois dedos no queixo da garota e ergue seu rosto, lhe dizendo com voz mansa:

- Sandhye, eu não estou te repreendendo, eu apenas quero que você perceba que se em determinadas situações você simplesmente não fizer nada, sofrerá muito mais de arrependimento.

Sandhye o olha, e nota no semblante do ruivo uma sabedoria sobrenatural, que finalmente desperta sua mente.

- A Fonte! - diz ela, entusiasmada - Finalmente entendi o que a Fonte Eterna quis me dizer!

Kurama não sabe exatamente o que houvera com ela, mas percebendo o brilho nos olhos castanhos da garota, nota que ela entendera seu recado.

Sandhye pensa:

- A Fonte me mostrou o que poderia acontecer se eu não interviesse meu pai naquele dia. Hoje eu podia não ter mais meu pai! É isso!

Sandhye olha para o cabeludo com gratidão:

- Muito obrigada, Kurama. Eu prometo enfrentar meus medos.

Neste momento Windom ainda está caído. Ceres está sozinho, cercado por Dwhell e Quitame.

Kurama aponta para a luta dos gênios no alto:

- Veja, é a sua chance, Sandhye! Ela confia em você e eu também.

O meio humano coloca as mãos nos ombros da garota, num gesto de confiança.

Sandhye fecha os olhos, respira fundo e coloca suas mãos em sua cabeça, e com ambas puxa as fitas que prendem seus cabelos, desfazendo o penteado maria chiquinha que sempre usara.

Seus lisos e belos cabelos castanhos escuros caem-lhe sobre os ombros, revelando a beleza em conjunto com seu par de olhos da mesma cor de suas madeixas.

Kurama fica surpreso. Nem ele esperava que Sandhye fosse tão bela. Ela está tão bonita quanto Marine, com a diferença de ter os cabelos mais escuros e poucos centímetros mais curtos.

- Eu fiz isso porque a Sandhye antiga não teria coragem de ir lutar. Dessa maneira eu me sinto como outra pessoa. Só assim conseguirei superar meu medo.

Ela entrega suas fitas de cabelo nas mãos de Kurama.

- Por favor, jogue isso fora pra mim.

Sandhye invoca sua espada e a ergue, mas antes que pudesse falar o nome do gênio um brilho toma conta de sua arma e armadura, que em segundos modificam-se, tornando-se um pouco maiores e mais ornamentadas.

Sandhye olha encantada a mudança:

- Isso quer dizer que eu evoluí?

Kurama, sorrindo:

- Meus parabéns!

Ela olha o cabo de sua espada que agora parece ser maior e envolve mais sua mão, que fica como que escondida ali dentro.

Sandhye ergue a espada e grita:

- LANDOVER!

O corpo da Guerreira ergue-se no ar, porém o Gênio da Terra aparece à frente da garota.

Landover:

- Me chamaste de novo! Já disse que vou matá-la por isso!

Sandhye treme os lábios com medo de responder, mas diz:

- Mate-me e se tornará um fraco! V... você p... precisa de m... mim! Eu vou lutar!

Landover:

- Você é incapaz!

A Guerreira da terra observa como eles podem estar flutuando. Pessoas não voam, e aquele gigante humanóide, menos provável ainda, porém, Landover assim como um esquilo- voador, ou um morcego, tem uma espécie de pele sob os braços, que fisicamente seria impossível mantê-lo no ar. Talvez as leis da física não sejam iguais em Zefir ou o certo seja aplicar as leis da magia no assunto, ou talvez nem estas leis existam, já que em Zefir quase tudo pode ocorrer.

Sandhye continua com seus argumentos:

- Eu não sou a mesma pessoa! V... vamos!

Landover aproxima sua cabeça do rosto da garota, que se assusta.

- Pensa que tem poder sobre mim! Sua escória!

Sandhye irrita-se, mas o seu pavor é muito grande. Porém ela fecha os olhos e solta as palavras que o seu cérebro havia criado, mas que com dificuldade escapam por sua boca:

- Você é que é escória, Landover! O excluído dos gênios de Zefir! Faça algo útil em sua vida longa e fútil e evite que Brafma o castigue!

A garota tampa a boca e arregala os olhos após dizer isso. Ela nem acredita que fora capaz de soltar tais frases.

Landover repleto de ira:

- Maldita! Sua vida vai depender de sua batalha agora! Se falhar comigo, eu a destruo!

Finalmente Landover e Sandhye voltam a se unir e voam para junto de Ceres.

Kurama guarda as fitas de cabelo da garota.

Dentro do castelo, Xarigan, cercado por um bando de aldeões que resolveram ser seus comparsas, diz:

- Agradeço muito terem ficado do meu lado, meus amigos. Agora peço que me levem até o núcleo.

Nero:

- Como o senhor se tornará o núcleo?

Xarigan:

- Só há uma maneira da coroa estar livre. Matando o núcleo atual. É lamentável, mas o mundo continua em colapso, acreditem. Vão me ajudar?

Nero gesticula na hora, indicando sua aprovação. Os demais chegam a olhar uns para os outros, mas todos acabam concordando.

Eles saem porta afora e alguns gesticulam, para que Xarigan os siga. Xarigan vai correndo.

O espadachim rebelde vai para o corredor, encontrando os aldeões complacentes à sua idéia, que o indicam o caminho para chegar ao núcleo.

Nesse ínterim, Priscila, Rafaga e outros já notam que Xarigan não está mais com o gênio. Deve estar no castelo, deduzem.

Shurato voa com seu shakiti pelo corredor do castelo. Ele encontra um aldeão no meio do caminho. Freia, bruscamente, e quase atropela o homem, mas consegue evitar com o custo de cair de seu shakiti e por isso reclama:

- Tá maluco! Por que se meteu no caminho?

Aldeão:

- Eu vi Xarigan! Mas você tá indo pro lado errado! É pra lá!

Shurato:

- Ah, é? Obrigado.

Shurato sobe no shakiti de novo e parte para o lado oposto.

Noutra parte do castelo, Rafaga passa correndo, quando uma mulher aldeã surge no caminho.

- Senhor Rafaga! Eu vi o invasor! Foi para o salão de Clef!

Rafaga:

- Você tem certeza?

Ela acena com a cabeça, positivamente.

O espadachim muda seu percurso devido a informação da aldeã.

E ainda em outro corredor, Yusuke corre afobadamente em busca do outro detetive sobrenatural, quando também junto a ele surge Nero no seu caminho, já apontando para o lado oposto, para o qual ele corre.

- Ei! Ei! Ele foi pra lá!

Yusuke pára e já vai na direção apontada.

- Valeu, cara!

Urameshi já começa a correr de novo, quando um homem de poucos cabelos surge no corredor.

- Ei, pra onde você vai? - diz ele - Se procura o invasor, ele foi por aqui! - aponta justamente a direção que Yusuke corria antes.

Yusuke aborrecido:

- Peraí! Qual é a de vocês?

Nero se aproxima, acusando:

- Ele tá mentindo!

O homem calvo retruca:

- Você é que é mentiroso, porque eu iria mentir?

Yusuke irrita-se:

- Que brincadeira é essa? - ele pega os dois indivíduos pela camisa e os olha com agressividade e firmeza, berrando - Aí! Qual dos dois tá mentindo!

O homem calvo sente-se assustado.

Nero também está assustado, mas uma gota de suor nervoso escorre em sua testa.

Yusuke solta o homem calvo, mas continua segurando Nero e indaga grosseiramente:

- Eu esqueci! Pra onde tinha que ir mesmo?

Nero aponta.

Yusuke irado:

- Você apontou pra outro lado da outra vez! Fala, seu espertinho! Cadê o Xarigan?

As aflições não tem fim no castelo. Enquanto isso, Shiryu sofre um interrogatório dos seus amigos em seu quarto.

Hyoga:

- Como pode não lembrar? Das montanhas da China? Do santuário de Atena?

Shiryu:

- Eu não sei mesmo do que você está falando. Não tenho nenhum conhecimento desses lugares!

Seiya:

- Você não lembra de absolutamente nada?

Shiryu nervoso:

- Não! Não sei quem sou eu! Quem são vocês! Nada!

Seiya:

- Nem da Shunrei você lembra? O mestre ancião?

Shiryu:

- Mestre? Não sei! Me deixem em paz um pouco! Me deixem andar um pouco por aí! Talvez assim algo me volte à mente.

Kuwabara, que é companheiro de quarto do Cavaleiro comenta:

- O cara tá mal mesmo.

No salão de sua sina.

Lucy está quieta. Está apenas sentada numa espécie de trono de mineral escudo, de cor escura, com o formato ornamentado, com figuras sem definição, como se quisessem representar abstratamente o deus Brafma e o poder do núcleo sobre Zefir.

Aos pés de Lucy, deitado, está Rayearth, como um cão de guarda para protegê-la de qualquer perigo.

De repente suas orelhas ficam de pé e viram-se para a porta. Ele ergue a cabeça. Está percebendo alguma coisa.

Rayearth levanta-se e fala:

- Tem alguém estranho chegando.

Lucy:

- Estranho?

Rayearth:

- Sim, eu sinto o cheiro.

O animal mágico vai até a porta. Repentinamente fica nervoso. Sai pela porta para o corredor, de modo a sair da visão curiosa da garota.

A voz de Rayearth, num tom agressivo diz a alguém lá fora:

- Afaste-se!

Lucy indaga:

- Rayearth...? Que houve?

A garota sai de seu trono e anda na direção do corredor, quando vê uma forte luz branca, azulada, no corredor, a qual logo se apaga.

Lucy:

- Rayearth...?

Nenhuma resposta. Por uns segundos, quando, ao invés do animal mágico retornar ao salão, quem vem é Xarigan, que entra no salão e já com sua espada em punho.

Lucy fica bastante surpresa em vê-lo ali.

- Você de novo! - diz a garota.

Xarigan, com um sorriso malicioso:

- Eu de novo! Sim! E vejo que desta vez você está portando a tiara do núcleo, menina.

Lucy:

- Sim, agora sou o núcleo. Irei proteger Zefir.

Xarigan põe-se em posição de ataque.

- Não, eu serei o núcleo! Eu salvarei Zefir do egoísmo que esta terra vem sofrendo nesses últimos anos.

Lucy nervosa:

- Ei! Não!

Xarigan, sem o menor receio, dá um golpe na direção da garota, que se esquiva e se afasta.

Xarigan:

- Morra logo! Eu assumirei assim que você morrer!

Um novo ataque de Xarigan é repelido pela lâmina da espada de Lucy, que é invocada pela Guerreira.

Xarigan afasta-se um pouco, mas não perde nada de sua coragem:

- Uma Guerreira Mágica que tornou-se núcleo...! Interessante! Isso não acontece muitas vezes. Então morra! Assim como o núcleo que você mesma matou!

- Me deixe em paz, por favor! Não quero machucar mais ninguém!

Xarigan:

- Que cinismo o seu!

O chefe dos rebeldes volta a atacá-la, agora com golpes de espada ininterruptos. Definitivamente sabe que seu tempo é curto para matá-la, então parte para faze-lo o mais rápido possível.

O tilintar das lâminas que se chocam é incrível. É como um som agudo que entra como uma flecha aos tímpanos. Mas a luta parece ser intencional de um só lado. O núcleo de Zefir apenas usa sua arma para defender-se de Xarigan.

Xarigan:

- Você não é fácil, garotinha, mesmo para um veterano como eu.

A luta dos dois é inquieta. Ambos acabam rodando por todo o salão nesse duelo.

Xarigan já está ficando impaciente, quando, enfim consegue, num golpe certeiro, atingir o cabo da espada da Guerreira, ferindo sua mão e fazendo-a largar a sua arma, que cai e se finca no piso.

Sem perder tempo, ele avança com um golpe fatal contra a adolescente, tencionando cravar sua lâmina no coração de Lucy.

Porém o golpe do homem é impedido, mas nenhum objeto o deteve. Foi algo abstrato, uma energia emanada pelo corpo de Lucy, que repeliu a arma de Xarigan com uma força invisível, que faz a arma larga-se das mãos de seu proprietário e se atira longe, em direção da janela, saindo por ela e caindo na imensidão do castelo.

Xarigan havia perdido sua espada.

Xarigan, impressionado:

- Como você fez isso? Foi poder do núcleo? Você desejou isso?

Lucy:

- Isso mesmo! Eu quis que sua arma fosse lançada fora. Mesmo que você duvide, eu vou manter a paz em Zefir. - diz ela, recolhendo sua espada de fogo de volta na pedra mágica.

Xarigan:

- Que paz? Não seja hipócrita! Ou você acha que eu não sei o que está acontecendo?

Lucy:

- Do que você tá falando?

Xarigan:

- Não vê quem me deixou entrar aqui? Foram eles!

O chefe dos rebeldes aponta alguns aldeões na porta da sala.

Lucy pasmada:

- Aldeões do castelo? Mas por que? Eu estou mantendo Zefir verdejante novamente!

Xarigan ira-se:

- Alguns quilômetros não é toda Zefir, garota! Você criou um paliativo em volta do castelo, mas deixou o resto do mundo nas mesmas ruínas, com o seu coração egoísta.

Lucy fica aflita:

- Não é possível! Eu fiz tudo direitinho! Zefir não pode estar mais em colapso!

Xarigan:

- Está em colapso! Não duvide de mim! Eu sou de Zefir, amo esta terra! Por isso eu sou o mais indicado para ser o núcleo. E agora que você assumiu, só a morte pode te livrar da coroa e assim ela será adotada por mim.

Lucy ajoelha-se e esfrega seus próprios cabelos:

- Quer dizer que mais esta tentativa minha de ajudar Zefir foi em vão? Não deu em nada eu ser o núcleo?

Xarigan em tom de piedade:

- Não se preocupe, garota. Talvez você não seja egoísta como imaginei, mas talvez seu desejo não seja forte o suficiente. Ajude Zefir agora. Dê-me a chance de salvar minha terra.

Lucy:

- Salvar Zefir...? Se você diz que pode...

Xarigan, discretamente aproxima-se de um aldeão, que lhe passa uma espécie de estilete e, munido desta arma, ele se aproxima da garota:

Mais uma vez a menina deixa lágrimas escorrerem por seu rosto, enquanto lamenta:

- De novo! Eu falhei com Zefir! Talvez seja melhor eu deixar você tratar de salvar este mundo.

Xarigan, com mansidão:

- Isso mesmo. Eu juro que salvarei este mundo. Dê-me uma chance.

Lucy:

- Você deve estar certo.

Lentamente, Xarigan aproxima-se da garota, agacha-se junto a ela, segura sua cabeça com uma das mãos, e com a outra encosta o estilete em seu pescoço.

Lucy encolhe-se um pouco.

Xarigan:

- Será rápido! E indolor!

A garota não o impede. Fecha os olhos e espera o corte fatal.

- Oi, Detetive sobrenatural idiota! - diz a voz meio de malandro de Yusuke.

Xarigan, contudo, logo nota que isso foi uma tentativa de distraí-lo e apressa a sua tentativa de homicídio, logo tocando a lâmina na pele da garota.

Porém Yusuke, que havia gritado, também usa uma tática extra e disparou um ReiGun, enquanto gritava.

Sendo assim, a magia de Urameshi vai em direção do rosto de Xarigan, que tem que usar a mão da arma para barrar o ataque.

Xarigan coloca a sua mão à frente do rosto para se defender. A arma acaba por ser destruída completamente, porém a mão do homem consegue, com o dedo indicador, absorver a energia do ReiGun. Yusuke fica surpreso, mas não esquece de berrar para Lucy:

- Sai daí, sua garota imbecil! Quer que ele te mate?

Xarigan:

- Isso mesmo! Pelo bem de Zefir!

Xarigan direciona seu indicador brilhante contra a garota, mas ela, repentinamente, ergue-se do chão. Seu corpo incendeia sem se consumir. O vermelho do fogo se mistura com seus cabelos e olhos avermelhados.

Além desse fenômeno, pode-se ver pela janela que em segundos o céu de Zefir volta a escurecer e relampejar.

Lá fora todos, inclusive os gênios se surpreendem com a mudança repentina no ambiente.

Novamente no salão do núcleo, Xarigan aponta para a menina e atira:

- REI GUN!

O poder do homem porém é desmanchado pelas chamas ao redor de Lucy, que neste instante apresenta uma expressão de ira em que poucas vezes fez na vida. Ela estende seus braços e as chamas alastram-se até Xarigan, causando-lhe feridas e fazendo-o afastar-se.

- Agora! Eu não quero mais morrer! Não vou aceitar!

Yusuke surpreso:

- Que poder! Caramba!

Xarigan pensa:

- Este é o poder do núcleo. O meu futuro poder! - e fala - Este é o desejo do povo, garota! Que eu seja o núcleo. Você tem que abrir mão de sua vida!

Yusuke intromete-se:

- Teus amiguinhos traiçoeiros não me enganaram, babaca! Sabia que estavam mentindo quando diziam onde você estava! Sempre fui bom em mentir! E sabia que ia te pegar aqui.

Lucy berra:

- A minha vida é minha! Eu faço o que eu quiser com ela!

Xarigan irrita-se:

- Maldita alienígena! Você vai arruinar Zefir!

Lucy sai do recinto correndo. Pelo caminho encontra aldeões nocauteados por Yusuke e os que não haviam sido esquivam-se ao ver a garota coberta por chamas, passando pelo corredor.

Enquanto isso, Yusuke desafiador:

- Vem, Detetive covarde! Vem que eu quebro tua cara!

Xarigan:

- Quebrar minha cara? Se for preciso eu te destruo também, intrometido!

- Vem ver quem é o melhor! Palhaço! - diz Urameshi, logo despachando um soco no rosto do inimigo.

Dois contra dois.

A luta volta a ser equilibrada entre os Neo Mashins e os gênios das Guerreiras.

Landover, ao lado de Ceres, observa seus oponentes, Quitame e Dwhell.

Sandhye:

- Estou aqui, mestra. Eu vou ajudar você.

Marine confirma com a cabeça.

Suzako de Dwhell:

- Pensa que isso te ajudará? Landover é uma vítima perfeita para Dwhell!

Sandhye:

- Você não vai conseguir... eu acho!

Dwhell não tarda em tornar os seus seis braços em sombras novamente e os lança contra o gênio da terra.

- TENTÁCULOS DA MORTE! - grita Suzako

- Defenda-se! Defenda-se, garota inútil! - berra Landover.

Sandhye ergue os braços à frente e rochas se desprendem do chão lá em baixo e em extrema velocidade amontoam-se, como um escudo, ao redor de Landover, como uma cápsula o envolvendo.

Os braços sombras de Dwhell são impedidos de atingir o oponente, mas eles continuam insistindo, tendo que penetrar por entre as frestas deixadas entre as rochas.

No escuro, envolta pelas pedras, Sandhye sente pavor, ainda mais por saber que se os braços de Dwhell invadirem, ela não os enxergará. Ela se encolhe ali, como um bebê no útero da mãe.

Landover, logicamente, fica na mesma posição.

Landover, irônico.

- Muito bem, Você nos defendeu! Mas não podemos ficar aqui sempre.

Enquanto isso, Marine tem uma luta com Quitame. Ela defende-se com sua espada dos dois braços serrilhados do neo mashin, contudo, mesmo assim, ela vigia a sua aprendiz, vendo a situação em que ela se encontra.

- Tenho que intervir! - diz Marine, que vira-se contra Dwhell e usa o - DRAGÃO MARINHOOO! VAAAI!

O poder aquoso de Ceres atinge Dwhell. Conseqüentemente o Suzako dentro dele, que acaba por se desarmar.

Ceres aproxima-se da "concha" de pedras criada por Landover e, para chamar Sandhye ali dentro, bate com o punho, como se batesse numa porta e, ainda com pancadinhas ritmadas, simulando uma curta música.

- Não tem ninguém! - berra Sandhye - Vai embora!

Marine:

- Sou eu! Pode sair! Eu vou proteger você!

Landover irado:

- Não me faça passar ridículo, garota!

Sandhye hesita por uns segundos, mas acaba obedecendo e sai das pedras, como se saísse de uma casca de ovo, quebrando as beiradas e logo então anula a magia sobre as pedras, deixando que elas "chovam" para o solo.

Marine segura Sandhye (Ceres segura Landover) pelos braços e berra:

- Se disse que vai ajudar, ajuda! Mas se não, vai! Muito ajuda quem não atrapalha!

Landover:

- Idiota! Faz-me passar por humilhações o tempo todo!

Sandhye tampa os ouvidos e se encolhe:

- Tá! Chega de criticar! Chega, por favor!

Aproveitando a perda de tempo, Quitame chega, vindo em direção de Marine, que está distraída, usando seu braço serrilhado para um golpe fatal.

Sandhye medita:

- Melhor parar de pensar! Não pensar mais nada! - e vê Quitame se aproximando e, impulsivamente, voa na direção do gênio, lhe dando um abraço e pensa - Vou fazer de conta que é como um videogame. Tudo isso é um jogo, onde nada é real! - e então invoca sua magia - MUTAÇÃO DA TERRA! DE ACORDO COM MEU CORAÇÃO!

Ao pronunciar as palavras, ela não vê diferença alguma em Dwhell, porém dentro do Neo Mashin Suzako está tomando uma coloração amarela. Seu corpo começa a se fragilizar a ponto de se tornar apenas areia.

Sandhye, com medo da reação do inimigo, se afasta, porém o Suzako já estava morto e agora escorre pelas juntas de Quitame como areia em ampulheta.

Marine:

- Muito bem!

Quitame, enfraquecido, voa para afastar-se.

Marine abraça Sandhye:

- Meus parabéns! Você foi demais agora!

Em Dwhell o outro Suzako rosna, cheio de raiva:

- Como ousa me matar assim?

Marine:

- E você vai continuar? Está sozinho contra nós duas!

Suzako:

- Não tem problema! Não estou aqui para matar vocês! Eu estou apenas abrindo caminho.

Marine:

- Como assim?

Enquanto isso, Quitame pousa numa montanha próxima do castelo, onde ali o aguardam, um Suzako substituto e Seikiakko também.

Quitame ajoelha-se perante o casal.

Seikiakko:

- Enfim, a hora está chegando.

Suzako:

- Milhões de almas a agradecem.

Seikiakko:

- Não é a mim que devem agradecer! Vamos, agora.

Nesse ínterim, finalmente Lucy chega onde seu coração ansiava. Na sala das armas. Com os olhos tristes e o coração palpitando, olha para seu amado ainda preso no bloco de gelo.

Com afeto, ela novamente segura o medalhão em seu peito e aperta-o, enquanto murmura:

- Lantis, agora eu vou tira-lo daí, eu juro! Não vou permitir que você continue aí, sofrendo.

A Guerreira invoca outra vez sua espada e prepara-a na direção do bloco.

- Lantis, eu vou te salvar! Você ouviu? Eu sei que você pode me ouvir, como da outra vez.

Ela aguarda, mas desta vez não ouve a telepatia do amado.

Ela aproxima-se do bloco gelado, esfrega a mão nele afobadamente. Aproxima seu rosto para observar a face do espadachim, que continua igual, nada mudado.

- Por que você não me responde, Lantis? Você tem que aguentar. Eu vou tira-lo daí! Eu juro!

Lucy ergue sua espada, envolve o cabo com as mãos firmemente e salta em direção ao gelo e colocando toda sua ânsia reprimida e, de fato, a lâmina de sua espada atravessa o gelo e, ao puxa-la de volta, Lucy observa com seus olhos escarlates, notando que o gelo não tem marca alguma, como se nada ali tivesse ocorrido. Ela, respirando rápido pelo nervosismo e sua cabeça balança lentamente e negativamente, como se não quisesse crer na sua impotência.

- Não! Lantis, eu tenho que salvar você! Eu consegui cortar o gelo! Eu consegui!

Desolada, ela escora-se no bloco, e, batendo com seu pequeno punho no gelo, ela demonstra sua frustração. Olha mais uma vez para o seu querido, imóvel dentro daquele sarcófago gelado.

Ela encosta sua testa e sua franja ruiva no gelo, enquanto novas palavras de desespero escapam de seus lábios.

- Isso não é justo! Eu o salvei! Eu consegui! Você tem que sair daí!

Uma nova lágrima escapa dos seus olhos, percorrem pelo pequeno nariz e através dele, chega ao bloco de gelo e por ele começa a escorrer.

A lágrima de Lucy vai descendo pelo bloco e, como por mágica, deixa um rastro luminoso por onde escorrera.

A garota vê esse fenômeno impressionada, afasta-se um pouco e aguarda o que pode ocorrer.

A linha luminosa deixada pela lágrima agora surpreendentemente, estende-se, criando uma linha do alto até o pé do bloco, exatamente o caminho percorrido pela lâmina da espada da Guerreira.

Essa linha luminosa então começa a se alargar, cobrindo aos poucos as paredes geladas do bloco e logo todo o gelo é envolto por uma forte luz.

Lucy, apesar da luz forte, não sente incômodo em sua vista e seus olhos continuam bem fixados no local, apesar de não poder ver nada além de branco no momento.

Todavia logo a luz vai se reduzindo e a silhueta do homenzarrão Lantis é vista em meio a luminosidade e, para felicidade de Lucy, vê os braços do homem caírem, batendo junto a cintura e os joelhos dobrarem, significando que, por um milagre, finalmente aquela camada de gelo em torno de Lantis fôra dissipada.

- Lantis! - exclama a garota, com um belo sorriso no rosto, correndo para a luz. Logo ela chega ao seu amado e recebe o seu corpanzil caindo sobre seus braços frágeis, quase caindo junto com o espadachim inconsciente, mas esforça-se e consegue sentar os joelhos no chão, deitando a cabeça de seu amado sobre suas coxas.

Lantis está inconsciente, quase morto, numa provável hipotermia. Sua pele chega a estar azulada de frio e pequenas crostas de gelo ainda estão coladas em partes do seu corpo, como o pescoço e entre os dedos.

Lucy olha seu amado com felicidade. Tem certeza em seu coração que pode salva-lo. Fará tudo para isso .

A garota entrelaça seus delicados dedos aos dedos robustos do homenzarrão. Ela joga sua longa trança sobre o pescoço de Lantis, enquanto encosta sua face ao lado da face do amado. Seus femininos braços lentamente envolvem o pescoço dele.

- Lantis, eu não consigo ser só o núcleo de Zefir. Eu o amo muito!

Neste instante uma aura avermelhada surge ao redor da Guerreira . É o poder das chamas que ela já dominava, unida agora com o fogo da sua paixão. Lucy assim, pretende conseguir salvar Lantis do efeito gelado do poder de Hyoga.

Os olhos da garota fecham-se, para que seu sentido do tato se destaque mais e assim ela aprecia aquela sensação, pois nunca estivera tão junto a seu grande amor.

Nesse momento entram na sala das armas Priscila e Ascot. Lucy, porém, não liga para isso.

Ascot impressionado:

- Ah! Ela conseguiu tirar Lantis do gelo? É o poder do núcleo! Mas... por isso Zefir voltou a escurecer! Ela tem que parar!

Priscila, porém o segura e diz:

- Não faça isso. Ela nunca quis ser núcleo. Deixa ela sentir este momento. Ela sempre pensou nos outros e sofreu muito por isso. Deixa ela ter este momento de egoísmo, talvez o único de sua vida!

No Santuário de Atena, Saori está um tanto chocada com os comentários de Seika, que está ajoelhada à sua frente e lhe contou os bizarros acontecimentos no mundo de Zefir.

Shun, não menos estupefato, está ali também ouvindo, com sua caixa da armadura nas costas.

Saori:

- Além disso tudo acontecer, quer dizer que você é a irmã de Seiya...! Ele a procurou demais; eu também a procurei.

Seika:

- Lamento. Desculpe, deusa Atena, mas eu já expus minhas razões.

Saori:

- Eu compreendo, mas estou surpresa de saber desse lugar chamado Zefir. Nem sabia que existia.

Seika:

- Me parece que este mundo tem uma ligação estreita com a Terra.

Shun:

- Desculpe Seika, você falou de todos, mas não citou o meu irmão Ikki. Ele não está lá?

Seika:

- O Fênix? Sim, ele está! Eu senti a presença de sua armadura e seu cosmo, mas ele não está junto dos outros.

Shun:

- Mas... por que?

Seika ia abrir a boca, mas sua atenção é tirada por um som de pancada intermitente, cuja origem ele desconhece.

Seika:

- O que é isso?

Shun olha para a urna da armadura e comenta:

- A corrente está se movendo.

Saori:

- A corrente!

Shun coloca a urna da armadura de Andrômeda no chão, e ao abri-la as correntes se estendem pelo chão, um tanto apressadas.

Shun:

- A corrente quer dizer alguma coisa.

Seika e Saori observam apreensivas.

A corrente, como um ninho de serpentes, vai se movendo aos poucos e formando caracteres. Primeiro um A, logo depois um X.

- Não pode ser! - exclama Shun - Que não seja! - deseja ele, porém mais duas letras se formam: um I e um A.

- AXIA! Escreveu AXIA novamente! Como na guerra galática! - exclama o Cavaleiro.

Saori:

- Ele escreveu isso quando Ikki se aproximava para roubar a armadura de Sagitário. Ele estava cheio de ódio e rancor.

Shun:

- Será que a corrente se refere a Ikki? Que ele está separado dos outros porque voltou a ser como antes? Ou será que se refere a outra coisa?

Enquanto isso, lá em baixo, perto da entrada do santuário, um homem com uma grande capa cobrindo seu corpo, olha para o santuário com os olhos sinistros saltando e contando as doze casas Zodiacais. E agora começa a caminhar para a escadaria.


	25. Falência

**DATA- JULHO DE 2002**

**Last Land**

**Sexto Dia - Lembranças, As Peças que Montam o Passado**

**Capítulo 25 - Falência**

Gente cheia de olheiras, marcas roxas horríveis ao redor dos olhos, estômagos que roncam e vão pedindo alimento, crianças chorando, adultos encolhidos sentindo a dor do chamado da natureza para alimentação, a qual não vem.

- Eu quero comida, mamãe! - diz uma criança, agarrando-se à saia da mãe.

A mãe lamenta-se:

- Não tenho, meu filho... não tenho!

A fome tornara-se generalizada no Mundo Celestial.

Os guardas do palácio, os guardiões e até a deusa Hakeshi, não menos famintos, entregam o que ainda têm de comida para o povo faminto, e a cada bocado de comida oferecido, um grupo de pessoas, lançam-se umas contra as outras, para devorar os grãos oferecidos, como pombos numa praça.

A autoconfiança dos guardiões e da deusa estão em estado lastimável; uma tristeza muito grande toma conta de cada um deles, dentro do palácio.

Hakeshi:

- Como pode? Como pode isso estar acontecendo com o meu povo?

Leiga:

- Em Zefir está parecido. A sorte é que no castelo eles conseguem produzir comida.

Dan:

- Zefir? Tenho certeza de que é por causa de Zefir que tudo isso tá acontecendo! Aquele lugar espalhou sua maldição por todo o planeta!

Hiouga:

- Vai com calma, Dan.

Hakeshi, pensativa:

- Mas... e se for mesmo? O que faremos?

Neste momento, Lengue, que estava lá fora, aproxima-se dos outros e solta a notícia.

- Lá fora, um homem me pediu uma coisa... que não é comida.

Ryuma:

- O que é, então?

Lengue:

- Um fazendeiro disse que viu algo que está fazendo murchar toda sua plantação.

Hakeshi:

- Será que é isso?

Leiga:

- Para que perder tempo, minha deusa...? Vamos lá ver!

Enquanto isso, nas terras do outro lado do oceano, a batalha dos gênios ao redor do castelo continua.

Dwhell faz tudo que lhe é possível para tentar tirar a vida de Landover, porém ele procura evitar de usar os seus braços sombras contra Ceres. Sem dúvida, essa situação torna-se insustentável para o gênio da morte, não quer destruir o seu inimigo com o seu poder fatal, para não dar o alívio para sua alma. De fato, Suzako e Dwhell tinham certeza da vitória final. Dwhell transforma seus braços em sombras e os lança contra Landover, mas Ceres coloca-se na frente e o Gênio da Morte faz tudo para "frear" seu ataque.

Marine:

- Vocês tem tanta certeza de que vão vencer, a ponto de desperdiçar chances de se livrar de seus inimigos?

Suzako de Dwhell:

- Você não entende? Nós já ganhamos há muitos anos. Breve teremos todo este mundo e vocês que agiram como juizes da vida alheia, vão pagar caro.

- Não será como vocês planejam! - surge agora Windom, que se ergue de novo e reforça a desvantagem do Gênio da Morte - O que você quer dizer com já venceram há muitos anos?

Suzako de Dwhell:

- Você não acha que eu vou falar, acha?

Dwhell avança na direção de Landover novamente, contudo Windom e Ceres colocam-se à frente. O Neo Mashin continua e, com dois braços de cada lado, agarra um dos braços de Ceres e Windom e torce-os, aproveitando a sua vantagem numérica de membros.

Aproveitando a dor das Guerreiras, ele utiliza seus últimos dois membros livres e os transforma em sombras e ambos vão contra Landover.

Sandhye estica o braço e faz surgir rapidamente um escudo de pedra, erguido das rochas do chão lá embaixo, que vêm em fração de segundos, se amontoar à frente do gênio. Porém os braços sombras desviam-se do escudo e fazem curva para atacar Landover pelos lados.

- Erga os braços e ataque!

Obedecendo o gênio, ela faz o gesto ordenado; direciona as palmas das mãos para as sombras.

- Diga! Diga! - berra, apressadamente, Landover.

- O que?

- Você sabe, maldita!

- CHUVA DE PEDRAS!

A frente das palmas das mãos de Landover começam a se materializar muitas pedras, que logo que se formam atiram-se contra as sombras, destruindo-as.

- Consegui! - exclama Sandhye.

- Não! Eu consegui! - reclama Landover.

O Suzako, no interior de Dwhell fica preocupado:

- Não é fácil atingir aquele gênio, mas não posso soltar estes dois para ter os quatro braços restantes livres.

Landover para sua Guerreira:

- Sabe o que fazer agora? Sua minúscula mente captou minhas novas informações?

Sandhye:

- Sim.

Sandhye ergue os braços e novas partículas de rocha vão se formando em suas palmas das mãos, as quais, aos poucos vão se tornando em formato cilíndrico e encompridando até que os dois cilindros juntam-se e tornam-se um só, e se afinam nas pontas.

Finalmente têm sua aparência final. A de uma grande lança de mineral transparente, amarelado.

Sandhye pensa:

- Tudo isso é um jogo! Um jogo de videogame! - tenta ela convencer a si mesma.

Landover então atira a lança contra Dwhell.

- LANÇA DE CRISTAL! - grita Sandhye.

Suzako vendo aquilo vindo em sua direção, pensa:

- A derrota é inevitável, mas nossa vitória já está garantida. Que venha a dor.

A lança atravessa o peito de Dwhell, que imediatamente larga Windom e Ceres, enquanto é levado pela força do disparo da lança que, enfim, alcança o chão e crava-se nele com a ponta que transpassa o corpo do Neo Mashin.

Com o olhar esbugalhado, o Suzako dentro do gênio, dá seus últimos murmúrios:

- Senhorita Seikiakko, traga logo a paz para nós, sofredores!

E mais este Suzako morre.

Sandhye coloca as mãos no rosto, barbarizada:

- Meu Deus! Que coisa horrível eu fiz!

- Antes ele do que nós. - diz seu gênio.

- Obrigada pela preocupação.

- Eu não ligo pra você. Só não quero ficar mais fraco.

- Eu imaginei. - diz a garota, desanimada.

Windom e Ceres aproximam-se, trazendo Anne e Marine para cumprimenta-la.

Marine:

- Parabéns, Sandhye! Agora posso dizer que você é uma aluna razoável.

Anne:

- Que é isso, Marine? Ela foi ótima!

As felicitações não duram muito. Neste instante surge outro Neo Mashin, Oddbeast, o qual voa como um foguete, com o tubo às suas costas.

Marine:

- Olhem aquilo!

Suzako de Oddbeast:

- Guerreiras Mágicas! Conheçam o Gênio da Guerra!

Anne:

- O gênio é outro, mas a voz é a mesma. Não pode ser a mesma pessoa que estava em Dwhell!

Abaixo da ilha do castelo, o povo de Xarigan, liderado por Abner e Ikki, observam a luta dos gigantes no céu, junto ao castelo.

Abner lamenta:

- Não podemos invadir com aqueles gigantes lutando.

Ikki:

- Por que? Está com medo de que seus aldeões se firam? Isto é engraçado, partindo de você, Máscara da Morte.

Abner:

- E o que tem? Eu quero mudar! Mudar minha vida.

Ikki:

- Quer ser o que eu tentei ser nos últimos anos? Você até pensa que vale a pena, mas depois descobre que os outros apenas sentem pena de você. Que tudo ao redor de você é uma mentira.

Abner:

- O mundo em que eu vivia ainda é pior do que este que falou. Pra mim este será o suficiente. Por que eu mereceria coisa melhor?

Ikki desta vez acaba por calar sobre os comentários do Máscara da Morte. Não tem argumentos para discutir.

- Só vamos nós, está decidido! - diz Abner.

Um dos aldeões se opõe.

- Não! Por favor! Queremos ajudar a libertar Zefir! Sempre esperamos por isso!

Ikki vira-se para os solados, todos parecem concordar com o outro.

A uma certa distância de onde estão os homens aldeões, mulheres e crianças da aldeia de Xarigan esperam maridos e pais buscarem-nos para leva-los para o castelo, o único local seguro em Zefir. Koema acabou ficando por ali, preocupado com toda aquela gente.

Enquanto não há terremoto, o deus Juiz está sentado numa pedra, aguardando nem sabe o que, mas pensa no seu escritório:

- Tomara que o diabo esteja fazendo tudo direito! É melhor nem pensar nisso. Tenho medo do que eu posso encontrar quando voltar.

De repente, ele vê uma mãozinha à sua frente, querendo pegar-lhe a chupeta.

Koema afasta a cabeça e vê que é um garotinho.

- Eu quero doce gostoso!

Koema:

- Ei! Não posso te dar isso.

Os lábios da criança tremem e logo ela começa a chorar, irritantemente.

- Ele não quer me dar o doce! BUÁAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

A mãe da criança se aproxima e, abraçando-a, indaga ao deus:

- Você não tem outra com você?

Koema:

- Desculpa, não tenho!

- Egoísta! E não tem vergonha de chupar coisas nesta idade?

A mulher, aborrecida, coloca o filho no colo e o carrega.

A criança olha para Koema, mostra a língua e diz:

- Seu feio!

Koema reclama, murmurando:

- Por isso é que não gosto de receber crianças no Reikai, principalmente quando vem com a mãe.

Enquanto isso, dentro do castelo, no salão do núcleo, os dois detetives sobrenaturais estão frente a frente.

Xarigan ameaça:

- É bom que você pare agora, rapaz! Eu sou um bom espadachim, mas sou um ótimo lutador sem armas. Eu não tenho tempo, então não vou me conter e mostrarei tudo que sei fazer! Não sou apenas um detetive espiritual. Sou também um guerreiro de Zefir!

Yusuke:

- Mesmo! Coincidência. Eu também não sou só um detetive espiritual. Então cala a boca e mostra logo o que você pode fazer!

Xarigan adere à sugestão e faz seus punhos cerrados brilharem num tom azulado e logo após ataca o outro com socos em alta velocidade.

Yusuke porém vai defendendo-se de cada um dos golpes, não deixa que nenhum o acerte e zomba:

- O shotgun até minha avó sabe fazer, coroa! Usa alguma coisa nova!

Yusuke começa a revidar também, usando o mesmo golpe e os dois ficam trocando socos energizados, sem que nenhum seja atingido.

Num momento, porém, Xarigan permite que um soco lhe atinge o rosto, mas no mesmo instante ele dispara:

- REI GUN! - Xarigan dispara sua magia para baixo, aos pés de Urameshi, fazendo-o voar longe junto com os pedaços arrancados do piso e cair sentado brutalmente no trono do núcleo.

Xarigan salta o buraco criado no chão e vai até o trono e, antes que Yusuke se recomponha começa a soca-lo, usando o Shotgun, prendendo-o no trono a socos.

O corpo do rapaz é socado sem parar, seu rosto é virado de um lado para outro pelos socos do homem.

- É muito melhor saber usar seus recursos do que criar novos e não desenvolvê-los! - adverte Xarigan.

Yusuke tanta reagir, usando suas pernas, mas Xarigan, antes dele atacar, pisa sobre o joelho de Urameshi.

- Droga! Ele me pegou de jeito! - pensa Yusuke.

Xarigan está irado; cada soco dele é terrível. Ele não poupa ponto algum da cintura para cima do inimigo, simplesmente carimba-o, com seus punhos energéticos.

A base do trono do núcleo começa a rachar, não suportando a pressão dos golpes de Xarigan, apesar de Yusuke estar recebendo todos.

Há tentativas frustradas de Urameshi erguer os braços, mas sua cabeça balança tanto, que ele não consegue se orientar direito, e continua a apanhar brutalmente.

Xarigan, enfim, termina a seqüência de golpes com um soco com ambas as mãos abertas no tórax de Yusuke.

A base do trono quebra de vez e este cai para trás, junto com Yusuke.

Xarigan olha o que fez e comenta:

- Não tem problema. Mando fazer outro trono pra mim, mais bonito!

O homem vira-se para sair da sala.

Yusuke, como já tem bastante experiência em lutas, recobra sua consciência logo e, aproveitando sua postura de 90o, caído ainda sentado no trono, dá uma cambalhota para trás e logo está de pé de novo, correndo na direção de Xarigan, que já saía do recinto, acompanhado por outros aldeões.

- Tudo está rodando! - reclama Urameshi.

Yusuke, porém está meio tonto e notando que vai cair, tenta impedir que o outro fuja e cai, puxando a calça de Xarigan, deixando seu traseiro à mostra, fazendo assim com que os aldeões ao redor fiquem pasmados.

Irado, Xarigan puxa suas calças e volta ao recinto, chutando o garoto caído.

- Como ousa me humilhar? - esbraveja o chefe dos rebeldes.

Yusuke, mesmo levando chutes no abdome, que o fazem encolher-se, pensa:

- Isso mesmo, esquece a garota!

Então, no próximo chute dado por Xarigan, Yusuke lhe agarra o pé e o torce, chegando a estalar, fazendo o grandalhão cair também.

No chão, Xarigan tenta atingir Yusuke com cotoveladas que erram o alvo e racham o piso. O rapaz desvia-se, rolando.

Urameshi tenta reagir mesmo no chão, virando-se repentinamente, disparando o seu Rei Gun, porém Xarigan usa seu dedo indicador para absorver o poder do ataque.

- Isso você não aprendeu a fazer, não é?

- É mesmo, né? - zomba Urameshi.

- Morra, moleque!

Xarigan, ainda deitado no chão, atira de volta o poder de Yusuke.

O rapaz, porém reage, ao mesmo tempo.

- REI GUN!

Os dois Rei Guns se chocam em meio aos dois oponentes e há uma explosão que joga os detetives longe, fazendo ambos rolarem sem controle pelo piso, até que Xarigan bate na parede com velocidade e Yusuke encontra em seu caminho o buraco cavado pelo Rei Gun de Xarigan minutos antes e cai nele para o andar inferior.

O chefe dos rebeldes vê aquilo com satisfação e com dores ergue-se do chão.

Na Grécia, aquele homem sinistro de capa continua seu atrevimento calmamente, subindo as escadarias do Santuário. Ele já faz o percurso até a casa de Áries. E Mu o Cavaleiro de Ouro já está à porta esperando o estranho visitante.

Ao se deparar com o Cavaleiro de Ouro, imponente à sua frente, o homem pára de andar.

Mu:

- Quem é você? Por que está no Santuário?

Ele responde, num tom educado:

- Eu trago mensagens para Atena. Por favor, deixe-me passar.

Mu:

- De quem? Quem é você?

O homem olha-o com seu rosto mascarado. E fala:

- Meu nome significa algo para você, já que não reconhece meu rosto? Creio que não. O importante é quem me mandou.

Mu pensa por uns instantes. Nada em sua mente associa este rosto sinistro a qualquer coisa, é um total desconhecido.

- Quem o mandou? - insiste o cavaleiro.

- Ela saberá.

Mu apesar de não conseguir identificar o sujeito como um indivíduo de fato perigoso, olhando para o rosto sinistro de Karasu, já decide recusar o pedido:

- Pode deixar seus recados comigo. Eu os transmitirei a ela.

Karasu:

- Preciso falar com Atena pessoalmente. É importante.

Mu:

- Desculpe, mas sinto uma energia estranha em você. Não posso permitir que passe.

Karasu:

- Já suspeitava, mas terei que ir assim mesmo.

O demônio nem parece ligar para a advertência do Cavaleiro e vai andando como se pouco se importasse. O Guerreiro de Áries coloca a mão no ombro do invasor para pará-lo.

- Já disse. Não pode passar.

Karasu põe sua mão direita sobre a mão do outro no seu ombro e uma explosão ocorre. Mu vê-se agora com sua mão ensangüentada. Fica perplexo com isso.

Karasu volta a andar, entrando na casa zodiacal com velocidade. Mu corre e coloca-se à frente do invasor, novamente.

- Quem é você? - indaga ele.

Karasu abre sua capa e várias esferas de energia se espalham pelo ar, em volta de Mu, que se surpreende.

Karasu agora corre para atravessar a casa, no máximo que sua velocidade demoníaca permite e, nesta ação, faz um movimento com a mão para suas bombas que obedecem e, todas ao mesmo tempo, jogam-se contra o corpo do Cavaleiro de Áries, que está completamente cercado.

Muitas explosões se sucedem então. Duram alguns segundos, mas são bem fortes. No local da explosão há fumaça, fuligem e rachaduras no piso. Porém, nada do Mu. Na verdade o Cavaleiro de Áries se teletransportou do meio daquelas bombas e voltou a surgir ali próximo, vendo as bombas chocarem-se umas contra as outras, apenas como um surpreso espectador.

A fuga de Áries foi válida para impedir que se ferisse, mas agora o invasor já está quase passando por sua casa. Todavia Mu volta a desaparecer.

Karasu em alta velocidade vê a saída da casa zodiacal se aproximando. Quando então ele é obrigado a parar repentinamente, pois o cavaleiro reapareceu, agora bem a frente da saída.

Mu:

- Meu dever é guardar esta casa, e você não pode passar por ela a não ser que Atena permita. Fale agora qual seu objetivo aqui!

Karasu aperta seu olhar, indicando raiva, e sem responder abre as mãos fazendo com que novas esferas luminosas surjam e se espalhem no ar.

Mu não se preocupa.

Karasu com um gesto irritado ordena o avanço das bombas contra o cavaleiro, mas Mu consegue se safar criando uma barreira de energia transparente.

As bombas esbarram nessa barreira, explodem, mas nada conseguem fazer contra ela.

- Agora o Escudo de Cristal está estendido por todo o vão da saída. Desista agora! - afirma Áries.

O demônio pára por um instante e nota o brilho daquela barreira praticamente invisível que se estende por toda abertura da casa.

Porém o Youkai volta a criar energia com suas mãos, porém em vez de diversas esferas ele cria apenas uma que vai crescendo, até se tornar grande como uma bola de praia, e passando esta grande esfera para outra mão segurar, ele cria mais uma do mesmo tamanho na mão direita.

Enfim uma das bombas é lançada contra Áries, mas apesar do cavaleiro notar que ali há muito mais poder que as bombas anteriores ele não pretende tomar nenhuma providência diferente, pois confia na sua defesa. E ele estava certo, pois a grande esfera explode na barreira resultando apenas num simples abalo.

Todavia enquanto o cavaleiro observava sua defesa, sentia que Karasu estava lançando a segunda esfera, só que não viu que ele disparou a outra esfera de energia contra a parede ao lado da saída do templo, criando um buraco nela, grande o suficiente para o Youkai usar para fugir da casa zodiacal. E foi o que ele fez sem perder tempo. O cavaleiro só consegue localiza-lo já subindo as escadarias para a segunda casa.

Mu fica um pouco frustrado, por um momento amaldiçoa sua benevolência e resolve tomar medidas mais drásticas contra o homem.

Karasu, por sua vez, percebe que Mu viria atrás dele e não seria nada fácil escapar. E pára. Áries vê Karasu agachar-se no degrau, como se sentisse dores e começar a soltar gemidos de agonia.

- Por favor, preciso falar com Atena. Se não...argh!

Aquela encenação não convence Mu, o cavaleiro é sábio e seus dons psíquicos lhe dão capacidade para perceber aquela farsa, e aproxima-se com intuito de ter uma conversa áspera ou, se preciso, lutar com ele.

Porém enquanto o cavaleiro se aproxima, Karasu está tocando com sua mão direita brilhando no degrau da escadaria. Quando Mu está bem próximo, Karasu salta quantos degraus para cima é capaz. E o degrau onde o demônio energizava com a mão explode, como se fosse uma de suas bombas, quase debaixo do nariz de Mu que é obrigado a recuar.

Um efeito dominó se desencadeia naquela explosão fazendo com que dezenas de degraus abaixo e acima do degrau energizado também explodam, fazendo voar pedaços de mármore para todos os lados.

A Explosão obriga Mu a voltar para junto da Casa de Áries.

O youkai já está bem longe quando a poeira começa a reduzir e permitir o cavaleiro ver o tamanho incrível do rombo que surgiu na escadaria que separa Áries de Touro. E como ela é feita como uma ponte, criou-se um abismo ali.

Áries se vê obrigado a parar, mas logo toma uma providência e se concentra para usar sua telepatia.

Mu, por telepatia:

- Escutem! Um invasor entrou no Santuário! E infelizmente me enganou e passou por minha casa!

Todos os demais cavaleiros dourados e Atena, ouvem o comunicado.

Shaka, que, como sempre, estava concentrado em posição de lótus, indaga também telepaticamente:

- Quem é esse invasor, Mu?

Mu responde por telepatia:

- Não sei. Não consegui reconhecer sua energia.

Shaka apenas ouve, mas nada diz.

Na Casa Zodiacal de Touro, Aldebaran termina de colocar seu elmo dourado para receber seu indesejável visitante. Sai à porta da casa e coloca um dos pés sobre o toco de uma pilastra quebrada. Fica imponente, aguardando o inimigo chegar, enquanto estala seus dedos com suas enormes mãos.

Nos céus sobre a Ilha Voadora do castelo, a situação está mais complicada ao chegar Oddbeast. Nesse momento o Gênio da Guerra aponta aquele tubo das suas costas, como se fosse um canhão e dispara rajadas de energia, algo que não parece mágico, parece mais tecnológico.

O raio é ininterrupto e Ceres, Windom e Landover têm que mover-se rápido, para não serem atingidos.

Eles desviam, porém o castelo de cristal não pode fazer isso e tem suas paredes atingidas pelo raio que estremece todo o seu interior, chegando a fazer o velho Guru cair no chão, enquanto caminhava no corredor.

Mokona, apavorado, exclama:

- Puuu!

Anne vê o ocorrido e comenta:

- Nossa! Mas isso pareceu mais um raio de energia, tipo de Autozan, do que uma rajada mágica!

Marine:

- Não é hora de analisar, Anne! Ele vai destruir o castelo!

Suzako de Oddbeast pensa:

- Não tenho a intenção de destruir o castelo, mas se pensarem isso, posso confundi-las.

Oddbeast agora faz suas unhas crescerem e, aos poucos, estas vão se assemelhando a garras de aço.

Marine prefere não esperar para ver o que vai acontecer e avança contra o oponente, atacando:

- DRAGÃO MARINHOOOO!

O dragão da água vai contra o Neo Mashin, mas este reage, usando suas garras para, em movimentos ligeiros e precisos como artes marciais, picotar a magia inimiga que desfaz e cai como uma simples chuva.

Essas gotas de chuva vão tirando um pouco da aridez do solo da ilha, que, neste momento, começa a ser invadida por Abner, Ikki e os aldeões. Por sorte deles a estranha magia que serve de elevador do chão abaixo até a Ilha Voadora ainda existe.

Aquele pequeno exército vai marcando seus calçados na terra molhada, enquanto acima deles os gênios lutam.

Ikki:

- Venham rápido! Preocupem-se apenas em entrar no castelo! - avisa ele, para evitar que algum aldeão fizesse a tolice de parar para ver o espetáculo acima.

Sandhye olha aquele monte de gente, vindo lá em baixo:

- Olhem!

Anne:

- É a aldeia de Xarigan!

O Suzako de Oddbeast também vê aqueles pequenos passando abaixo de si e murmura:

- Essas pessoas... vou mostrar o quanto sou piedoso com elas.

O Neo Mashin prepara o tubo as suas costas novamente, para disparar.

Ceres, Windom e Landover aguardam o ataque, quando na verdade Oddbeast muda e aponta para aquelas pessoas embaixo e dispara.

- NÃO! - berram em uníssono as Guerreiras Mágicas.

Aquelas pessoas lá em baixo passavam com certa tranqüilidade; mal têm tempo de ver uma forte luz vindo sobre elas.

Abner e Ikki vêem, mas é tão no último instante e a grossura do raio que vem é tamanha, que eles só têm tempo de virarem-se e presenciar um terço dos aldeões serem desintegrados pelo ataque.

Mas o raio não cessa; continua cavando um buraco no solo, mas então começa a se movimentar para o lado, a fim de pegar mais aldeões, que afastam-se dele, desesperados.

Abner, chocado, vê alguns fragmentos de ossos na cratera aberta pelo Neo Mashin.

- Por que os atacou? Por que? Por que? - berra o ex-Máscara da Morte.

Lá em cima as Guerreiras não haviam ficado inertes, obrigando o Neo Mashin a cessar o ataque. Marine faz Ceres atacar com:

- FARPAS DE GELOOOOO!

Anne a segue usando o poder que desenvolveu na última vinda a Zefir. Apesar de não ter muita prática, ela tem que se livrar desse inimigo, de qualquer maneira e grita:

- GRANDE ESPIRAL!

Esse ataque é feito de inúmeras ondas de ar, que agem como lâminas.

- Dessa ele não escapa! - grita, cheia de raiva Marine, que desta vez torce para que ele fique picadinho.

Oddbeast, num movimento rápido, faz o tubo canhão que traz às costas abrir-se como pétalas de uma flor e assim aumentar o seu campo de ataque, e Suzako grita:

- DEFESA EXTREMA!

Oddbeast defende-se, contra-atacando com inúmeros raios menores que atingem cada um dos ataques inimigos, antes que atinjam o Neo Mashin.

As três garotas ficam surpresas, mudas.

Logo abaixo, Abner olha com ira para o Neo Mashin, enquanto gesticula para os homens da aldeia correrem o mais rápido possível para o portão do castelo.

Eles chegam ao portão.

Ikki, com poucos chutes, esmurra o portão, até que ele se abre. Porém, em vez de qualquer deles entrar, quem sai é uma criatura bizarra, controlada por Askot, que logo avisa:

- Não posso deixar vocês entrarem, já que querem matar a Lucy!

Ikki:

- Ousa nos desafiar, moleque?

Askot dá ordem a um monstro que tem a bocarra de um sapo, corpo largo tipo hipopótamo e patas cascudas.

- Citroen, afaste eles!

O monstrão cospe de sua bocarra uma espécie de ácido, que espalha-se no chão e impede que qualquer um possa pisar ali, com o risco de, provavelmente, corroer seu pé, já que tal líquido borbulha e fumaça. Como o líquido se espalha pelo chão, todos são obrigados a andar alguns passos pra trás e, nesta ação, Máscara da Morte vê algo perto da parede do castelo. É uma espada. A espada de Xarigan.

Abner preocupa-se. Aproxima-se e pega a espada do seu salvador, no chão.

- O que houve com Xarigan? - ele olha para cima e deduz que ele pode estar lá no castelo.

Neste ínterim, Ikki quer abrir passagem para entrar. Recorre a seu cosmo, fazendo-o aumentar de forma a erguer lascas do solo banhado pelo ácido à sua frente, também levando o líquido a combustão, e não poupa em atacar a criatura e Askot com uma rajada de cosmo flamejante, que lança o garoto conjurador e sua criatura para longe.

Assim o caminho para a invasão volta a se abrir.

Ikki chama os outros.

Ikki entra seguido de Abner, que agora orgulhosamente e com fúria carrega a espada, olhando para trás, esperando seus soldados, quando o primeiro resolve pôr o pé dentro do recinto, a mesma luz que atacou os aldeões antes, volta a ataca-los, cobrindo todos os homens lá fora.

- NÃAAAAAO! - berra Abner.

Com o cessar da luz, Abner coloca a cabeça para o lado de fora do castelo e vê partes de ossos dos aldeões por todo o solo, crânios, bacias, cúbitos, metacárpios e etc. Era uma visão aterradora, mesmo pra ele, pois toda a sua tropa havia morrido dessa vez, sem sobrar nenhum.

Abner ira-se:

- Eram apenas sonhadores! Vou destruir você por isso! - berra o ex-Cavaleiro para Oddbeast, que nem o ouve.

Ikki impede que Abner ataque:

- Se você for lá, nunca vai vencer! Vamos tomar o castelo e o núcleo. Então você poderá destruir até a alma daquele gigante!

Neste momento chega ali na entrada do castelo, um dos aldeões rebeldes que vem do corredor.

Aldeão rebelde:

- Senhor Abner, eu sou a favor de Xarigan. Quero ajudá-los.

Abner:

- Onde está Xarigan? Conseguiu achar o núcleo?

Aldeão rebelde:

- Xarigan está sendo impedido e o núcleo fugiu para o salão onde está o irmão de Zagard.

Definitivamente Ikki não esperava por este comentário, que o surpreende bastante.

- O irmão de Zagard? - diz Ikki.

Abner:

- Vamos ajudar Xarigan.

Ikki:

- Não, eu vou até o núcleo.

Abner:

- Por que? Pretende tornar-se núcleo antes de Xarigan?

Ikki:

- Só vou matar o núcleo para ele. É mais fácil o Seiya se tornar núcleo do que eu, porque ele alimenta falsas esperanças, mas eu não.

Abner:

- Vamos, então.

Os dois partem para o corredor.

Enquanto isso, na sala das armas, Lucy, totalmente absorta em seus objetivos, continua a usar todo o calor do seu corpo para trazer a vida de volta ao seu amado.

- Lantis, por favor, me responda Lantis!

Na sala Priscila assiste o que vem acontecendo. Ela porém ainda não ousa se meter no assunto.

- Lantis, você me ouve? Diga que sim.

Lucy sente que ele aperta sua mão e o sorriso da garota se abre, enquanto seus olhos escarlates brilham de alegria, enquanto chama seu amado.

- Lantis! Lantis!

O espadachim, enfim, abre os olhos. Seu corpo já tem a coloração normal, mas ele diz com voz cansada:

- L-Lucy, q-que bom ver você...seu calor é aconchegante.

- Lucy fica até um pouco envergonhada pelas palavras ditas por ele, mas as adorou.

- A... Lantis! Eu...

Lucy prepara-se para levantar-se, quando ele a impede, puxando-a novamente para sobre o seu corpo.

Lantis:

- Não!...- e com esforço ele diz - Não me prive... de te tocar! Eu, desde que te vi pela primeira vez, senti algo por você, sabia que você seria muito importante para mim.

O olhar de Lucy é de um amor profundo, assim como o de Lantis, mas ela está confusa.

- Lantis! Você me falando essas coisas... eu não esperava, mas eu...

- ... desejava? - completa ele.

Ele senta-se ainda no chão e ela também, ao lado dele.

Lantis:

- Eu estou falando tudo isso, porque eu sinto que tenho que dizer tudo isto agora. Não devo guardar mais o que sinto.

Ele coloca a mão no rosto dela, acariciando-lhe a face.

- Minha menina da Terra! - diz ele.

Lucy:

- Eu pensei que nunca iria ouvir isso de você.

Lantis:

- Eu tinha que deixar de ser um covarde e falar o que meu coração sente por você! Acho que não temos tempo a perder. Nós já ficamos muito tempo separados. Eu aprendi muita coisa neste tempo congelado, pois a única coisa que eu podia fazer ali era mesmo pensar, refletir sobre meus atos. Premeditei abrir meu coração de vez a você se Brafma me permitisse vê-la novamente. Não posso mais errar, mesmo porque se eu continuasse com minha frieza habitual, alguém poderia tira-la de mim.

Lucy chora de emoção:

- Lantis, eu amo você. Nunca eu poderia me apaixonar por outra pessoa.

Lantis:

- Nem eu, Lucy. Eu te quero.

Lucy desabafa em seu ombro:

- Lantis, eu não posso ser núcleo, eu amo você mais que os outros. Não poderia ser imparcial.

Lantis:

- Você não precisa pensar nisso. Pense somente em nós dois.

Neste momento ambos esquecem dos seus passados. Não lembram do seu presente perigoso e não se preocupam com o futuro incerto.

Ela observa o rosto másculo e cabelos lisos do seu amado.

Ele olha com carinho para o rosto arredondado, cabelos ruivos e olhos cor de fogo de sua amada.

Seus rostos se aproximam, se desejam. A beleza de um é como um imã para o outro. Seus lábios se movem lentamente, preparando-se para o momento tão esperado e enfim tocam-se, com carinho. O braço de Lucy envolve o pescoço do seu amado. O braço dele envolve a fina cintura da moça. Sentem nesse beijo uma magia que os inunda, uma magia muito mais forte que a de Zefir, algo indescritível, uma magia chamada amor. O amor que vinham retendo durante anos, agora pode se liberar com toda a força de suas almas.

Priscila assiste aquilo tudo. Ela sente-se feliz e prefere não intervir novamente.

Quando então alguém surge para atrapalhar: é Ikki, que entra na sala das armas.

Priscila, assustada:

- Você! Você é aliado de Xarigan!

A ferreira pega sua espada para lutar.

Ikki:

- Eu só faço o que me dá vontade! E saia do caminho!

Fênix já se preparava para agredir a mulher, armando o punho.

- Parado aí, Ikki! - ralha a voz de Seiya atrás de Ikki.

O Cavaleiro de Fênix vira-se e vê, não só Seiya, mas também Hyoga.

Hyoga:

- Deixa a garota em paz! Pra chegar a ela, vai ter que nos enfrentar primeiro.

Lantis e Lucy já estão de pé e, desta vez, estão observando o que acontece na sala. Lantis, porém, continua segurando a mão de sua amada, num sinal de proteção e olhando para Cisne, fala:

- Você! Eu deveria te odiar! Mas graças a você eu mudei. E estou grato por isso. - agradece ele, sentindo o afeto da mãozinha de sua amada.

Lantis agora olha com severidade para Fênix e avisa:

- Jamais vai se aproximar dela! - diz o espadachim, pegando sua arma.

Ikki:

- Posso apostar sua vida na dela?

Hyoga, irritado, agarra o braço de Ikki, já emanando um cosmo branco sobre ele.

Hyoga:

- Você não vai fazer nada, porque eu não vou permitir!

Ikki, com desdém, vê Cisne tocando seu braço, na intenção de congelá-lo, mas até o momento nenhum cristal de gelo se forma no corpo do Cavaleiro de Fênix.

Ikki:

- O que houve, Hyoga? Está tão frio quando uma simples geladeira!

Então Fênix ataca Hyoga com um soco no rosto, derrubando-o sobre as relíquias daquele recinto.

Seiya:

- Ikki! Você é um desequilibrado!

Lucy toma a frente de Lantis:

- Parem! Eu é que tenho que enfrentá-lo!

- Você não! - exclama Lantis.

O Cavaleiro de Fênix fica impaciente e parte direto para seu objetivo. Seu cosmo age com uma explosão naquele local e envia fogo em todas as direções, no mínimo atordoando todos que estão ali.

Como uma ave, ele voa e aproxima-se da garota, que fecha os olhos, assustada. Contudo o Cavaleiro passa por cima dela num salto e, ao pousar no chão, agarra Lantis pelo pescoço e, apesar do grandalhão ser consideravelmente mais alto que ele, Ikki consegue colocá-lo contra a parede, numa pancada violenta, a ponto de derrubar outras peças de seus respectivos lugares nas paredes.

Lucy, com sua conhecida valentia, em segundos nota o que ocorre. Invoca sua espada e desfere um poderoso golpe energético; ao mesmo tempo que a sua tiara de núcleo brilha. O ataque obriga Ikki a soltar o pescoço do outro, já que se não o fizesse, provavelmente seu membro seria amputado, caso a energia o tocasse.

Neste instante, Seiya o agarra pelas costas para afastá-lo dali.

Enquanto isso, o sentimento do medo é o mais acentuado no coração das Guerreiras Mágicas, especialmente o de Sandhye, que escora-se numa montanha próxima, escondendo a cabeça, enquanto grita.

- Nós vamos morrer! Não tem como escapar!

Anne faz Windom se aproximar de Landover e diz:

- Sandhye, levante-se! Você tem que se superar!

- Não dá! Vamos morrer! - reclama ela.

Landover:

- Maldita! Erga meu corpo desta montanha!

Suzako de Oddbeast pensa:

- Acho que o momento chegou.

Oddbeast voa mais alto e faz sinal com o braço, chamando Quitame, que está do outro lado das montanhas distantes.

O gênio da peste levanta vôo, carregando Seikiakko na sua cabeça, assim como fez com Xarigan e vem em direção ao castelo.

Marine avista:

- Olhem! É aquele de novo! E... está carregando alguém.

Anne força sua visão.

- Uma mulher!

Quitame vai tranqüilamente em direção do castelo, quando Windom coloca-se à sua frente e invoca um largo escudo de vento, impedindo sua passagem.

Oddbeast , rapidamente, aproxima-se e num disparo de um raio do seu tubo, consegue ir rompendo o escudo mágico de Anne, até que o traspassa, atingindo o corpo de Windom e, conseqüentemente, da Guerreira do Ar.

- AAAAH! - a contida garota, desta vez não consegue reprimir um grito desesperado de dor, ao ver que um grande rombo é feito em seu abdome.

- Anne! - gritam as outras duas.

Windom volta a cair, mas Ceres o segura logo abaixo.

Suzako de Oddbeast, com ironia:

- Que pena! Acho que exagerei! Talvez ela não sobreviva a esse ataque!

Windom está nos braços de Ceres, que pousa sobre a Ilha Flutuante.

Marine, triste, fala com a amiga:

Anne, você vai agüentar, não é? Diz que vai!

Anne cansada:

- Eu juro que vou... Marine, mas nunca conseguiremos vencer Oddbeast assim. Ele é feito para a guerra. Nossos três gênios não poderão fazer nada.

Marine:

- Você tá dizendo que só com Rayearth junto?

Anne:

- Provavelmente, só com Rayearth poderemos nos juntar num Rayearth definitivo.

Sandhye, vendo o ocorrido com Anne, a malignidade de Oddbeast em suas ferir suas amigas, as desgraças que ele fez até o momento, destruindo tantos aldeões inocentes, seu coração enche-se de vontade, muita vontade de chorar.

E, mais uma vez, Sandhye entra em prantos e encolhe-se no pé da montanha.

- Eu perdi! Eu perdi! - lamenta-se.

Quitame então tem o caminho aberto por Oddbeast e consegue chegar até a janela do castelo e inclina a cabeça para que Seikiakko desça dela e entra pela janela.

A mulher desce como de uma escada e coloca os pés sobre o parapeito da janela.

Dentro do castelo, na sala das armas, Seiya, ainda segura Ikki com muita força; tenta, cheio de raiva quebrar os braços do Cavaleiro, usando as juntas de seu cotovelo como uma prensa.

- Se é preciso, vou quebrar as asas da Fênix! Agora! - diz Seiya, enquanto continua a esmagar os braços de Ikki, a ponto de estalarem seus músculos e começarem a ficar roxos.

Porém Fênix está com expressão tranqüila. Não solta gemidos ou palavra alguma. Está estático, parece que nem sabe que Seiya está ali.

- Seiya! O Ikki... ele não percebe você! Ele está absorto! - intromete-se Hyoga, que observa-o de lado, já que Seiya está atrás dele e não poderia ver seu rosto. E continua - Ele parece ocupado, prestando atenção em outra coisa!

Seiya o solta de repente e coloca-se à frente de Ikki, para ver seu rosto:

- Ah não! Será que ele...

- Lantis! O que foi? - berra Lucy, que vê seu amado parado como uma estátua, com os olhos vidrados.

Ninguém. É isto que Lantis vê. Ninguém na sala das armas. De repente vê-se sozinho naquele lugar. Nada ele fala, mas sua mente está confusa.

O grandalhão começa a caminhar, e a única coisa que ouve é o som dos seus próprios passos. Nem os trovões do colapso e menos ainda o canto dos pássaros do mundo mágico e nem ao menos vozes de gente.

Ele aproxima-se das armas penduradas nas paredes. Estão todas inteiras e arrumadas, como antes dele ter sido congelado.

Lantis aproxima-se de uma espada na parede e um sentimento fraternal o faz lembrar o nome do dono da tal arma, o qual ele pronuncia sutilmente:

- Zagard.

Lantis olha com certa dose de angústia aquela arma, que está tão limpa e polida, que pode ver seu próprio rosto refletido na lâmina.

O espadachim observa aquilo com saudade, apesar do seu rosto não mostrar sentimento algum. Quando então vê um chapéu ser colocado sobre sua cabeça no reflexo. É um chapéu cheio de pontas negras, com aparência similar as chifres. Um chapéu como o de Zagard.

Lantis nota, então, não tratar-se de seu reflexo e sim de Zagard, que está atrás dele neste instante.

Lantis vira-se, assustado, ao ver o irmão ali.

- Zagard! Você...? Mas... isso não é possível!

Zagard:

- Lantis! Você não me ajudou, quando eu precisei, por que?

Lantis:

- Claro que não, Zagard! Você sabia que não podia fazer isso!

Zagard:

- Deixou que eu e Esmeralda morrêssemos.

Lantis:

- Não me culpe! Você escolheu esse caminho!

Zagard:

- Como se o seu caminho fosse diferente...! Sabe que toda vez que o núcleo de Zefir se apaixona, acaba morto, juntamente com aquele que ama.

Lantis:

- Isso não vai se repetir!

Zagard cala-se.

Lantis imagina que tinha obtido vantagem no diálogo, mas Zagard observa a porta por onde agora entra Esmeralda, trazendo Lucy inconsciente, num estado de levitação.

- Lucy! - berra Lantis - O que houve com ela? Esmeralda! Você também vive?

Esmeralda está com seus olhos azuis encharcados de lágrimas e fala com sua mansa voz:

- Lantis! Lamento muito!

Lantis aproxima-se e pega o corpo de Lucy do ar, logo conferindo seu estado e ele percebe que ela ainda vive e não está ferida.

Esmeralda abraça-se a Zagard, amorosamente.

Esmeralda:

- Zagard! Que triste o destino do seu irmão e da pobre Guerreira Mágica!

Zagard:

- Esmeralda, este é o destino em Zefir, assim como aconteceu conosco.

Lantis irrita-se com aquela conversa estranha:

- O que vocês estão falando? Nós estamos bem!

Zagard e Esmeralda abraçam-se mais. Parecem estar muito tristes.

- O que vocês estão fazendo? - volta a indagar Lantis.

De repente ruídos podem ser ouvidos na sala. É o som das armas que neste instante se sacodem nas paredes, como se houvesse um terremoto, mas as paredes não se movem.

É quando então as armas penduradas saem de seus respectivos ganchos e apoios e começam a flutuar.

Esmeralda e Zagard continuam abraçados lamentando.

- Zagard, Que coisa triste! - diz a bela loura.

- Também sinto por eles, Esmeralda.

Lantis sabe que algo de ruim vai ocorrer, desembainha sua espada, mas para sua surpresa ela foge de sua mão e põe-se a flutuar juntamente com as demais, que já estão por todos os lados.

- Não! - Exclama Lantis, abraçando Lucy, pondo-a no colo e tentando correr para fora do recinto.

Porém para o azar do castelão, uma lança avança contra ele e transpassa suas duas pernas simultaneamente, prendendo-as fazendo-o cair com seu corpanzil no chão, até sobre a pequena guerreira.

Flechas, lanças e espadas começam a vir em direção ao casal e não demora para que a primeira espada ultrapasse o braço de Lantis e para a primeira lança transpassar suas costas de forma a sair pelo outro lado ainda atingindo o peito da guerreira abaixo dele.

Esmeralda e Zagard continuam abraçados sem fazer nada, enquanto Lantis e Lucy são perfurados a todo instante pelas armas da sala que já criam dúzias de feridas que jorram cada vez mais sangue.

- Ela não! Ela ...! - berra Lantis, quando uma adaga transpassa-lhe sua garganta, destruindo suas cordas vocais.

Da boca do castelão só sai sangue agora, como uma cascata. Os corpos de ambos já estão tingidos totalmente de vermelho. As armas não param de avançar e seus corpos já estão com tanto metal cravado no corpo que se equivaleria a quantidade de ossos.

- Não posso ainda estar vivo! - pensa desesperadamente Lantis, notando o estado em que se encontra, usando seu único olho, pois o outro já tem uma flecha enfiada no globo ocular.

Olha para sua amada, seu olho se enche de lágrimas, por vê-la com várias lanças, adagas e espadas cravadas no tão frágil corpo, ela já está morta.

- Lucy! Espero poder encontra-la além da morte! É o que mais desejo!

Como golpe de misericórdia, a própria espada de Lantis vem em sua direção e lhe atravessa de ouvido a ouvido, numa cena extremamente violenta.

Lantis então cai morto, mas não toca o chão devido aos cabos das armas que estão fincadas em todos os lados de seu corpo, mantendo-o erguido do chão, mas totalmente sem vida.

Na sala das armas, Lucy desesperada sacode Lantis para que ele se mova e saia daquela posição de estátua:

- Lantis! Fala alguma coisa! Por favor!

Finalmente o castelão se move, mas simplesmente para cair no chão , totalmente inerte.

Lucy deita sobre ele o abraçando com todo seu amor, ela não quer crer no que está havendo, ele está morrendo.

- Lantis! Você não morreu! Não faz isso comigo! Não faz isso comigo não! Não! Não! P-Por..favor!

Os berros de desespero da garota são em vão.

Seiya está pasmado. As cenas daquela situação o deixa indignado. Olha para Ikki quase não acreditando que ele tenha realmente feito aquilo.

Seiya:

- Ikki! Usou o golpe fantasma só pra ver se era a mesma Esmeralda da Ilha da Rainha da Morte?

- Exato.- responde Fênix secamente.

Seiya irado:

- E não era! Eu tenho certeza que não era! Não é mesmo? Fala, Ikki!

Ikki tranqüilo:

- Não. Eu me enganei.

Seiya:

- E você matou Lantis pra isso!

Ikki:

- Agora já está feito! Perdas acontecem!

Seiya ouve aquela frase como se fosse combustível para a chama de ódio que lhe preenche o coração:

- IKKI! SUA ALMA É PODRE! EU VOU TE PUNIR POR ISSO!

Os punhos cerrados de Seiya começam a tremer de raiva, seus dentes cerram-se e de repente seu cosmo aparece, mas numa cor dourada.

Fênix fica surpreso:

- Cosmo dourado!

Seiya pensa cheio de determinação:

- SAGITÁRIO! SE VOCÊ É MINHA NOVA CONSTELAÇÃO! ME AJUDE! DE DÊ FORÇAS PARA PUNIR OS INJUSTOS! PARA DESTRUIR OS PERVERSOS!

A criatura meio humana, meio cavalo surge na aura de Seiya e o cavaleiro enfim lança seu poder:

- COMETA MAGNO!

O poder criado pelo novo Cavaleiro de Sagitário, faz Ikki ver a imagem de sua Fênix ser flechada pelo sagitário.

E é isso que ele sente já que Seiya lhe atinge a armadura com com poucos socos, que concentram toda energia, diferente da que era espalhada pelo meteoro de Pégaso. As mãos de Seiya causam-lhe vários ferimentos graves e sua armadura sofre vários buracos, seu corpo é arremessado contra a parede chegando a derruba-la, fazendo Ikki cair na sala ao lado.

Xarigan, no salão do Núcleo, não está em boas condições, mas isto não impede que ele erga-se do piso e tente mais uma vez sair do recinto para procurar o núcleo. Os aldeões rebelados ainda tentam ajudá-lo.

Xarigan:

- Me levem ao núcleo!

Porém quando Xarigan iria sair ele ouve um som, e vira-se, vendo que Yusuke retornou do buraco em que caíra.

Shurato trouxe Yusuke com seu Shakiti, o guardião Celestial por acaso passava no andar inferior.

- Valeu! Até que você serve pra alguma coisa! - diz o detetive agradecendo.

- Eu digo o mesmo- responde Shurato.

Yusuke berra para Xarigan:

- Calma aí, Palhaço! A luta nem começou e já vai fugir?

Aquele rapaz é chato, muito chato. Xarigan já está farto deste indivíduo e pega em sua veste umas esferas pequenas metálicas que criam espetos ao seu redor. Retruca irado:

- Fugir? De você jamais!

Xarigan põe as esferas para ficarem flutuando em torno de seus pulsos, como se os orbitassem.

Os detetives sobrenaturais partem para um novo confronto.

No corredor. Abner afobado continua correndo procurando encontrar Xarigan . Porém surge alguém no seu caminho. É o velho guru, o seu pai.

Clef:

- Filho! Consegui sentir sua presença! Ouça-me por favor!

Abner porém faz expressão de ódio e passa direto por Clef , mas não sem esbarrar no Guru propositalmente para derrubá-lo.

O sacerdote cai estirado no chão e os aldeões rebeldes não se incomodam de pisar sobre o Guru e seu cetro durante a corrida.

O ex-cavaleiro de ouro avista então o salão do núcleo. Mas nota que está muito silencioso para estar havendo uma batalha.

Abner quando entra no recinto vê Xarigan, Yusuke e Shurato surpresos, olham para alguém, é uma mulher, de longos cabelos, a pele parece muito mais pálida que antigamente, porém seus olhos maquiavélicos são inesquecíveis.

- Você! - exclama Abner.

Ela sorri para ele com naturalidade.

Definitivamente era ela, Seikiakko A gênese da vida desgraçada que tivera está a sua frente. Neste momento olhando-a, Abner para poder ter sua vingança sente vontade de voltar a ser o Máscara da Morte.

CONTINUA...

Olá pessoal,

É ótimo terminar mais um capítulo de Last Land, e espero que este tenha satisfeito todos vocês leitores que acompanham esta serie. Finalmente Abner e Xarigan estão diante da inescrupulosa Seikiakko. A estória finalmente está chegando ao seu ápice e prometo grandes revelações para o capitulo 26.

Agradeço a ajuda do meu amigo Lexas que foi o meu beta deste capitulo e me ajudou a evitar alguns erros.

Wlad


	26. Mágoas Eternas

**DATA- DEZEMBRO DE 2002**

**Last Land**

**Sexto Dia - Lembranças, as Peças que Montam o Passado**

**Capítulo 26 - Mágoas Eternas**

Muitas lembranças do passado. A presença do ex-núcleo de Zefir, Seikiakko, faz com que o passado de Zefir choque-se com o presente, apesar daquela mulher trazer bem mais lembranças ruins do que boas para Xarigan e, principalmente, Abner.

Ela, simplesmente, está ali, não fala nada; apenas sorri com uma naturalidade irritante para alguém, que deixou tanta gente em situação no mínimo confusa.

No corredor, Guru Clef sente aquela presença no castelo e, caminhando com a maior velocidade possível, vai ao salão do núcleo.

- Será ela? - indaga-se.

A mente do velho sacerdote regressa ao passado, lembra-se de anos atrás.

Sob os ventos que entravam pela janela do castelo, Seikiakko observava por ela, uma janela larga e baixa, enquanto seus cabelos esvoaçavam e ela se deleitava, contemplando o verde que predomina na paisagem de Zefir.

A mulher, com delicadeza acaricia as mechas loiras das crianças Priscila e Sierra, que estavam cada uma de um lado seu.

- Guru Clef, diga-me. Você que tem conhecimento de centenas de anos, qual foi o núcleo que mais tempo viveu?

Clef:

- Princesa Seikiakko, chegamos a ter uma mulher chamada Polizu. Viveu setenta e cinco anos como núcleo, sem crise alguma. Ela tornou Zefir um paraíso, só vindo a morrer de pura velhice.

- Velhice? - indaga Seikiakko.

- Talvez, se ela desejasse, sua juventude retornasse, mas possivelmente nem Brafma permita que ultrapasse demais o seu tempo natural de sua existência. Infelizmente somente as fadas, o sacerdote e seu primogênito podem alcançar um tempo tão longo de vida.

Seikiakko ouve, não muito satisfeita, e indaga:

- Guru Clef, você acha que meu governo é bom?

Clef:

- Princesa, por que pergunta? Você pode observar que nenhuma expressão de medo, tristeza ou ódio tem surgido no povo de Zefir, nos últimos anos.

Seikiakko:

- É triste que um dia terei que deixar tudo isso. Eu gostaria de poder ser núcleo para sempre. Não adianta vocês esperarem que Brafma escolha Abner para ser o próximo núcleo, é muito difícil disso ocorrer, mesmo porque Abner não poderá ser seu próprio conselheiro.

Clef:

- São regras da existência, Princesa. Seria o melhor para Zefir, depois que você deixar o nosso mundo.

Ela acariciou as cabeças das pequenas louras e disse:

- Eu não gostaria que Zefir se arriscasse em ter sofrimento de novo. Acho que só eu poderia dar estabilidade eterna para essa linda terra. Não acham?

As gêmeas louras abraçaram o núcleo de Zefir.

Na Grécia, Karasu enfim consegue chegar à frente da Casa Zodiacal de Touro e, ao ver o homenzarrão, que é o Cavaleiro de Ouro, pára repentinamente.

Aldebaran desafia o invasor:

- Eu sei que você passou por Áries e já sei o que você faz, então não creia em passar por esta casa, porque você não vai conseguir.

A robustez de Aldebaran é de meter medo mesmo, só que após segundos de receio, Karasu resolve avançar, tentando passar pelo Cavaleiro, mas este não é amante do diálogo como Mu e atinge o youkai com uma bruta ombrada, que o faz cair de volta, rolando por vários degraus da escadaria, até que ele consegue parar sua queda, ficando por uns momentos assustado e machucado, respirando forte, enquanto ainda está incomodamente caído de peito sobre os degraus.

Karasu, sem dúvida, fica abalado com o golpe, mas seu olhar não é de medo, mas de respeito para com o adversário, que tem consciência de que lhe dará trabalho.

Aldebaran diz, com sua voz grave:

- Diga, por que você quer passar pelas doze casas?

Karasu ergue-se e se põe a subir os degraus mais uma vez, porém Touro está bem na beira da escadaria, para lhe atrapalhar.

Karasu:

- Por que quer saber? Acaso vai me deixar passar se eu falar?

O homenzarrão sorri com ironia e diz, cruzando os enormes braços:

- Certamente que não. Já que Mu quis impedi-lo, tenho certeza que ele tem muito mais discernimento que eu.

O Cavaleiro é tal qual uma muralha, à frente do outro, que, mesmo assim, lança sua tentativa, e atira várias bombas na direção de Aldebaran.

O guardião da casa, por um instante abre os olhos com surpresa, ao ver o estranho poder, mas nem descruza seus braços para aqueles explosivos, que são detonados, porém nem sequer arranham a armadura de ouro. E Aldebaran, espertamente, vigiou os lados, para evitar que ele passe por ali enquanto se distraiu com as bombas.

Mas o youkai veio correndo, e, durante as explosões, saltou por cima do grandalhão, aproveitando-se da pressão que as explosões causaram.

Aldebaran é enganado, como um goleiro que se afasta muito do gol, e, passando por cima do Cavaleiro, Karasu entra na Casa Zodiacal.

Contudo, Aldebaran não tarda a notar a situação e entra de volta na casa.

O Cavaleiro de Ouro sabe que, apesar de ser corpulento, isso não impede que ele alcance a vertiginosa velocidade padrão dos outros guardiões das casas zodiacais e corre para alcançar o invasor.

Karasu já sabe que sua velocidade é inferior a desses cavaleiros, apesar de ser grandiosa, mas ele vê que Aldebaran o persegue, como um touro, de fato sente-se seguido por um touro mitológico, que o alcançará, sem dúvida.

Para defender-se, o youkai deixa bombas energéticas no seu rastro, para que o grandalhão que o segue se fira ao tocá-las.

Contudo, Aldebaran toca em tais bombas. Elas explodem, e o Cavaleiro Dourado é protegido do impacto pela sua armadura sagrada, podendo continuar sua investida e, enfim, atingir com uma ombrada as costas de Karasu, que cai de rosto no piso da Casa Zodiacal.

Aldebaran põe o pé sobre as costas do inimigo e o prensa contra o chão, fazendo com que rachaduras vão se formando em torno do corpo do Youkai, no piso.

- Se você passou por Mu, foi por sorte pura, pois da casa de Touro não passará. Seja qual for o intuito diabólico que tem em mente, ele não vai prosseguir! - afirma, com firmeza o Cavaleiro.

A dor que Karasu sente é igual a que Seiya sentiu quando tentou, no passado, passar por esse guerreiro. O Youkai sente-se perdido por um momento, mas não pretende abandonar sua missão.

Sabendo desse confronto, Aioria está na Casa de Leão, aguardando, caso Aldebaran possa falhar, para interceptar o inimigo que chegará, quando então a serena voz de Shaka chama sua atenção em sua mente.

- Aioria, gostaria que me escutasse.

O Cavaleiro de Leão, com o seu pensamento, lhe responde:

- Sim, Shaka, escuto.

- Quero lhe pedir algo. - diz o Cavaleiro de Virgem.

No Mundo Celestial, em meio ao sofrimento do povo faminto de Deva, os guardiões voam em seus shakitis, vendo com impotência a situação.

Gente caída de fraqueza por todas as aldeias e vilarejos, alguns até esticam os braços para os guardiões lhes pedindo auxílio, mas tristemente, eles nada tem para dar.

Infelizmente são obrigados a passar direto.

Para alívio do grupo, chegam ao local indicado por Lengue, no qual um pobre agricultor está sentado na terra, com expressão de tristeza e angústia.

Lengue, apontando:

- É aqui. Nesta horta próxima ao monte Shumi.

O homem vê os guardiões celestiais já descendo de seus veículos mágicos, para se aproximar dele.

Agricultor:

- Muito obrigado, senhores guardiões, por ouvirem minhas súplicas. - e faz uma reverência.

Dan tenta apressar as coisas.

- Tudo bem, senhor, mas mostre-nos onde está essa coisa de que falou.

- Claro. - concorda ele, gesticulando para que os acompanhantes dele caminhem por um tempo na mediana horta.

Nem se dá para identificar que hortaliças seriam aquelas, pois todas estão murchas e marrons.

Ryuma:

- O que é a coisa que você disse que viu em sua plantação?

O agricultor aponta um canto do terreno:

- Ali. Eu vi algo se mexendo, como se a terra inchasse.

Dan pensativo:

- Como se a terra inchasse...!

Hiouga:

- Pode ser algo debaixo da terra.

Os guardiões trocam olhares de dúvidas entre si, até que Ryuma se aproxima do local indicado, agacha-se e coloca os dedos na terra, para cavar e o faz com grande facilidade. Logo nota que, basta tirar a terra de cima, para revelar um buraco muito maior lá em baixo.

- Vejam isso! - ele chama.

Os guardiões se aproximam e notam o profundo buraco, que há ali embaixo.

Hiouga:

- A camada da terra é fina, cobrindo o buraco.

Lengue:

- É maior do que parece.

Aquele monte de gente sobre o buraco oculto faz muito peso, para a fina camada de terra que os suporta e, repentinamente, a camada cede e os guardiões caem dentro do tal buraco.

Preocupado, o agricultor se aproxima do buraco:

- Vocês estão bem?

Os guardiões até que haviam conseguido cair de pé naquele profundo buraco, e se sujado bem pouco..

- Tudo bem. Está tudo certo.- Diz Hiouga.

Leiga olha ao seu redor e nota que o buraco é muito maior, pois ele se estende para dois lados, até.

- Não é um buraco. É um túnel!

Os guardiões ouvem isto com surpresa.

Dan:

- É mesmo! É um túnel!

Leiga:

- Mas eu nunca soube de algum túnel subterrâneo por aqui!

Hiouga:

- Ninguém sabia. Vamos vasculhar.

Leiga observa a expressão e quietude de Kenya nesse momento, e lhe indaga:

- O que foi, Kenya?

Kenya:

- Esse túnel é feito por magia.

Ryuma:

- Deve ser da coisa que o homem viu.

Kenya gesticula negativamente, com a cabeça:

- Não sei. Essa coisa é recente e a magia é antiga aqui. Foi feito há muito tempo, a alguns anos, eu diria.

Hiouga, desconfiado:

- Poderia ser Indra?

Kenya:

- Não vejo razão para não crer nisso.

Dan, irritado:

- E isso é mais uma das coisas que ele fazia, quando dizia que queria meditar isoladamente? É um safado!

Lengue:

- Mas, por que ele faria um túnel? - ele se surpreende - Será que leva até Zefir?

Leiga:

- Pode ser, mas por que ele iria usar o Porto? Ou será que ele não usava o porto? De qualquer forma, só descobriremos se vasculharmos.

Na Casa Zodiacal de Touro.

Aldebaran mantém seu oponente abaixo de seus pés, esmagando-o contra o solo de pedra maciça .

Karasu parece totalmente subjugado, mas não é bem assim. Enquanto seu rosto rala-se no chão, sua mente cria uma possibilidade de fuga e suas mãos, enquanto tocam as rochas, aos poucos, vão liberando energia a elas, tornando-as, lentamente, brilhantes, o que provoca a curiosidade do Cavaleiro Dourado, que nota.

- Mas o que há?

Mal ele terminara de falar e o chão energizado por Karasu explode como uma bomba de luz, não causando dano algum ao youkai. Todavia ergue o corpanzil de Aldebaran a considerável altura.

A vestimenta sagrada do Cavaleiro é encouraçada o suficiente para evitar alguma ferida significativa ao seu dono, mas o elmo, com a força da explosão, acaba por sair da cabeça de Aldebaran. E é isso que Karasu previa, e, notando o momento vulnerável da cabeça do inimigo, muito rapidamente, antes que o grandalhão se dê conta de seu plano, Karasu vira-se para cima e dispara uma esfera de energia diretamente na cabeça de Aldebaran, e o Cavaleiro de Touro só tem tempo de expressar pavor em seu rosto.

Diante dessa situação, Aldebaran, apesar de ter ferido o youkai, ao contrário de Mu, foi derrotado.

O demônio, após a explosão, cai ao lado do Cavaleiro inconsciente e perde alguns segundos ali, na intenção de recuperar parte de suas forças e aliviar-se de suas feridas.

O youkai levanta-se e estica sua coluna , ela dói, mas sua missão tem que continuar, e ele não demora voltar a seguir para próxima escadaria, em seu perigoso e difícil caminho.

Nos escuros e frios, apesar de belos, corredores do castelo, o Guru apressa-se para chegar à sala do Núcleo, onde crê que todos estão.

- Ela me parecia uma mulher que amava Zefir! As vezes até se preocupava demais.

O velho sacerdote agora relembra que Seikiakko, certa vez, invadira seu quarto durante a madrugada, nos tempos em que o dia se distinguia da noite e com olhos nervosos, inchados e úmidos, caiu de joelhos ao lado de sua cama, e falou:

- Guru Clef, eu sonhei coisas horríveis! Pessoas e criaturas sofrendo todo tipo de torturas! Era um lugar horrível!

O sacerdote que acordara num susto quando ela entrou, preocupou-se com o estado emocional dela e sentou-se no seu leito pondo os pés para baixo, mal tocando o chão pela sua baixa estatura.

- Calma, Princesa. Você teve apenas um sonho ruim.

Seikiakko, apertando nervosamente, a túnica que cobria as pernas do Guru , continua.

- Clef, era o pior lugar que poderia existir! Onde os novatos ali gritavam de agonia por torturas, os antigos que estava lá não mais gritavam, pois já não estavam sendo castigados mas sofriam porque não tinham esperança de sair dali nunca mais!

O Guru pôs suas mãos sobre os ombros da mulher e a aconselhou:

- Acalme-se, Princesa Seikiakko. Trata-se apenas de um pesadelo. Tudo está bem, vê?

Seikiakko, porém, sacode-lhe a túnica e fala, desesperada:

- E se isso que eu vi for Zefir? Será que eu vou deixar Zefir ficar assim? Não pode ser! Eu não acredito!

Retornando de suas recordações, Clef raciocina:

- Seus sonhos se tornaram freqüentes, mas ela passou a comentar cada vez menos sobre eles. Eu pensei que ela tinha se controlado, especialmente quando Indra passou a visitá-la. Como o grande sábio monge que ele era, achei que a tivesse ajudando a superar essa situação. Talvez eu tenha que aceitar o fato de que não fui um bom sacerdote pra ela. Mas como alguém que tinha pavor de que o povo sofresse, de repente reaparece com intenções tão obscuras e perversas?

Não só a obscuridade das ações de Seikiakko, mas também seu cinismo de sorrir, enquanto olha para todas aquelas pessoas próximas a ela, algumas as quais ela já demonstrou o quanto pode ser falsa e cruel.

Yusuke notando que está perdendo a atenção de Xarigan, pensa em falar suas conhecidas frases desagradáveis para ele, mas, com certeza, aquela mulher lhe parece uma preocupação maior para o rebelde, o que leva Urameshi a indagar:

- Ei! Quem é a perua? Tá todo mundo olhando! Eu já vi muita mulher mais gostosa do que ela!

Shurato:

- Yusuke, acho que ela é a Seikiakko.

Yusuke, zombeteiro:

- Ah... então é você a tal!

Nem todos ali têm paciência suficiente para aturar essa mulher e Xarigan parte para o verbo.

- Como ousou trazer pra nós com tamanha despreocupação, sua desprezível presença, mulher maldita?

- Eu ajudarei! Quero ajudá-lo a fazer com que este tenha sido o último erro dela! - berra Abner, em acordo com o outro.

Xarigan:

- Então vamos! E quem de vocês outros tiver algo parecido com consciência na mente, nos ajude a dar um fim na vida de Seikiakko!

Yusuke olhando-o com zombaria, cruzando os braços:

- Consciência? Eu nunca tive dessas coisas!

Shurato tenta adiantar-se, mas Urameshi o segura pelo suspensório, dizendo:

- Agüenta aí!

O ataque acaba tendo que ser realizado pela dupla de rebeldes.

Um Reigun é disparado pelo homem grisalho e o Cavaleiro avança para golpeá-la com a espada.

Com gestos simplórios de mexer dedos das mãos, uma energia azulada, que é a magia de Seikiakko, consegue impedir a aproximação de ambos e seus ataques, uma barreira de somma negro existe em volta dela como uma força de repulsão, frustrando a investida deles.

Seikiakko:

- Não se iludam! Vocês só se aproximam se eu permitir.

Yusuke está sentado recostado, sonolento, numa das paredes do recinto, se abstendo do confronto à sua frente.

Shurato, irritado, pergunta:

- Você não vai fazer nada? Vai ficar aí só admirando?

Yusuke:

- Os dois são nossos inimigos. Se eu atacar um vou ajudar o outro; prefiro ver os dois se quebrarem.

Shurato:

- Ah, eu não posso ficar só olhando. Vou fazer alguma coisa.

Shurato tenta partir para a luta, mas Yusuke usa seus pés para agarrar o pé de Shurato, fazendo-o cair de nariz no piso.

- Fica aí, panaca! O assunto não é nosso! Não tá vendo que se um der um fim no outro, é melhor? Depois dá uma surra no que sobrar! Senta aí e aguarda!

Shurato, esfregando o nariz:

- Você é um cara muito frio.

Yusuke, impaciente:

- Alô, galera! Parte logo pro cacete, pra decidir quem eu vou ter que arrebentar a cara depois.

Todos resolvem ignorar as palavras do folgado Urameshi.

Karasu já chega na Quinta casa Zodiacal, e o youkai foi prevenido sobre o seu guardião. O Cavaleiro de Leão havia sobrevivido à luta no santuário a algum tempo e era certo que será um trabalhoso adversário.

O sinistro Karasu passa a dar cautelosos passos em meio as duas estátuas de leões, que ficam aos lados da entrada do templo.

O youkai não tem outra alternativa, senão entrar na casa, e faz isso, tentando logo captar a presença do inimigo, seu cosmo dourado.

Karasu olha para cada canto do local, continua a passos lentos, vasculha com a visão, desde o chão ao teto, esperando, talvez, um ataque surpresa.

Os únicos sons ouvidos ali são os dos passos do demônio, que ecoam por todo o recinto e ele logo vê que a saída está próxima. Ele vê a grande chance de sair dali e começa a correr novamente.

Karasu, porém, continua atento ao seu redor e não vê nada além da magnífica arquitetura grega, e então passa pela Casa Zodiacal.

Logo se vê na saída da Casa de Leão.

Ele olha para trás, para confirmar se havia mesmo conseguido, mas estranha um Cavaleiro não estar em sua casa, e deixá-lo passar.

No Mundo Celestial, os guardiões estão todos impressionados olhando para cima. Estão ainda naqueles túneis, mas vêem que acima deles está um velho monumento com inscrições, em ruínas.

Dan:

- Taí, agora já temos a prova da ligação de Indra com as cavernas. Este é o monumento onde estava presa a tríade do demônio, não?

Hiouga:

- Tenho que concordar. Ele deve ter feito os túneis.

Leiga já tendo suas desconfianças:

- Sozinho, creio que não.

Ryuma:

- Gostaria de lembrar que estamos aqui pra descobrir o que, atualmente, está agindo nessas cavernas.

Leiga:

- Parece que a resposta veio até nós, amigos.

Só então eles percebem um som estranho no túnel, um relinchar similar ao de cavalos.

Dan:

- Vamos! - instiga ele.

Todos usam seu shakiti na forma de veículo e seguem o tal som e em pouco menos de um quilômetro de cavernas eles vêem a criatura que emitiu o som, Upain, o Gênio da Fome. Está agarrado a raízes no teto da caverna. Ele parece sugar esses vegetais, de forma a ficarem cada vez mais secos e finos.

Lengue revoltada:

- É esse monstro que está destruindo as plantações do Mundo Celestial! Vamos eliminá-lo já!

Leiga:

- Espera! Cuidado! Ele não é um monstro! É um Gênio!

Ryuma:

- Gênio? De Zefir?

Leiga:

- Temo que sim.

Dan fica furioso.

- Sabia que Zefir tinha alguma coisa com isso tudo. Agora esse monstro vai ver que o Rei Ribba não vai permitir que bagunce no Mundo Celestial!

Enfim, Karasu chega à Casa Zodiacal de Virgem.

Nesta ele sabe que o Cavaleiro pode estar lá, apesar de que, intimamente, ele preferiria que a inusitada situação da Casa de Leão se repetisse.

Novamente o youkai adentra numa Casa Zodiacal, mas neste caso ele vê, diretamente, o seu oponente. O Cavaleiro dourado de Virgem está sentado em posição de lótus e parece fazer uma meditação, aparentemente não nota sua chegada.

Mas o demônio sabe que isso é um engano, porém ficar parado, esperando uma reação seria tolice. Então começa a invocar energia na palma de sua mão.

- Não perca tempo. Isso não vai me afetar em nada. - diz o Cavaleiro Dourado, provando que não está alheio ao que ocorre, apesar de não abrir os olhos.

Karasu:

- Só testando pra ver!

Ele então dá um salto e lança várias esferas de energia contra Shaka, o qual, simplesmente, aponta a palma de suas mãos, para que elas se desfaçam no ar.

Shaka:

- Não perca tempo. Diga a verdadeira intenção de vir ao Santuário de Atena!

Karasu:

- Eu direi. Para Atena.

Karasu novamente volta a criar energia na palma de sua mão, mas agora a retém, para formar uma só esfera, muito maior e mais destrutiva, e não bastasse isso, começa a correr para o seu oponente.

O youkai salta por cima de seu inimigo e lança sua esfera de energia, que tem o tamanho de uma bola de praia , sobre a cabeça do Cavaleiro.

Se Karasu puder, explodirá a cabeça de Shaka e livrar-se-á logo desse empecilho.

O youkai move seus braços para lançar seu ataque, quando sente que não pode concluir a ação. Seus músculos estão desobedientes e Karasu começa a se contorcer em pleno ar, deixando-se cair no chão, involuntariamente.

Já a esfera energética erra totalmente o seu alvo, indo simplesmente causar um estrago no piso, a metros do Cavaleiro.

- O que... que está ... havendo comigo? Meu corpo não obedece...! Sinto meus músculos dando um nó.

O Cavaleiro, a passos tranqüilos, aproxima-se do caído e lhe diz:

- Você é uma criatura sanguinária, que age como uma besta descontrolada, aniquilando tudo ao seu caminho... e não vou hesitar em livrar o mundo de alguém como você!

Vendo a superioridade do Cavaleiro Dourado próximo a ele e sentindo como seus músculos estivessem todos sendo torcidos, nem seus olhos Karasu consegue direcionar para o oponente.

Abner e Xarigan já estão bastante ansiosos com a presença da ex-núcleo de Zefir, e o chefe dos rebeldes decide desabafar tudo o que estava contido de revoltoso em seu peito.

Xarigan:

- Naquela época não pude falar, mas pelo menos hoje sei que minhas palavras a atingirão. A você, sua maldita e ao Guru incompetente de nossa Zefir!

Xarigan, olhando para a inimiga, lembra do passado.

- Eu sabia, desde que fui enviado para o castelo, que a criatura em contato com as trevas seria o núcleo de Zefir.

Há anos atrás, no corredor próximo ao salão do Núcleo, Xarigan estava aguardando algo.

Logo, do salão saíram as duas meninas louras, que iam caminhando pelo corredor, parecendo satisfeitas.

Xarigan abordou as crianças, assustando-as de leve.

- Desculpem, Sierra e Priscila. Quero perguntar algo pra vocês.

As duas se olharam, mas não deram resposta positiva nem negativa, num gesto de desconfiança.

Xarigan, porém, indagou assim mesmo:

- A Seikiakko, o que vocês fazem com ela? Ou melhor, o que vocês a vêem fazendo?

Priscila:

- Não sabe que ela nos ensina a forjar coisas com magia?

Xarigan:

- Disso eu sei, crianças. Mas nunca viram nada estranho junto a ela? Nunca ensinou magias obscuras?

Sierra não gostou do tipo de comentário sobre sua amada mestra e reage:

- O estranho aqui é você! Que quase matou o Guru e o Abner e ainda tem coragem de vir morar um tempo aqui no castelo.

Puxou a irmã pelo braço e ambas saíram, correndo.

Xarigan ficou sem palavras.

Em outra ocasião, Xarigan reuniu-se com Clef, e o chefe da guarda, o pai de Rafaga, o qual fez questão de trazer os pequenos Zagard, Lantis, Abner e Rafaga para a reunião, numa sala privativa do castelo, todos em cadeiras de madeira.

Clef:

- Então foi por isso que pediu para vir ao castelo, como agradecimento por salvar Abner? Para realizar uma missão espiritual? - o Guru disse essas coisas com desconfiança, duvidando da espantosa estória da morte, julgamento e ressurreição de Xarigan, feita por Koema.

Taflon (pai de Rafaga) começou:

- Difícil de acreditar, Xarigan! E, por acaso, você desconfia exatamente da princesa Seikiakko?

Xarigan:

- Mas eu só estou pedindo pra verificar o seu quarto e pertences, nada mais que isso.

Clef:

- Ouça. A princesa tem mantido a paz em Zefir; se a situação fosse diferente, nem assim eu teria direito a violar a privacidade da princesa.

Taflon:

- Você sempre foi conhecido por ser contra o sistema do Núcleo, e agora vem com esta estória, que você pode muito bem ter inventado, pra criar intriga.

Xarigan (irritado):

- Não inventei nada!

Lantis:

- Você é mentiroso!

Xarigan olhou duramente para o menino de cabelos pretos lisos, o qual não se intimidou e retribuiu também com um olhar austero.

Abner foi o único que discordou.

- Não acho que ele é mentiroso! Eu não gosto muito dela, também.

Taflon:

- Crianças, eu os trouxe aqui para aprenderem a distinguir quando alguém tenta enganá-los. Espero que aprendam, pois vocês serão responsáveis pela segurança de Zefir no futuro.

Xarigan:

- Eu resolvi contar isso, porque todo mundo no castelo já sabe que eu tenho essa cisma contra Seikiakko! E vocês nem pensam sobre o que eu disse? E quanto a estas visitas desse tal de Indra? Que intercâmbio cultural é esse, com o Mundo Celestial, que ela nem comenta com os outros. E ainda deixam ele sair com ela para sabe-se lá onde!

Clef:

- Indra! É visita pessoal dela. Não temos que interrogá-la por isso. E não podemos permitir que você os siga.

Abner:

- Eu também não gosto desse Indra.

Taflon para o menino:

- Escute rapaz, Xarigan pode muito bem ter armado aquele seu acidente todo, para te salvar e ter direito de pedir pra ficar no castelo e tentar tomar o Núcleo.

Xarigan já não tinha mais paciência e caminhava a passos largos para sair, quando Taflon ainda lhe apontou o dedo e bradou:

- Xarigan, saiba que eu e os outros, desde que chegou, estamos vigiando seus passos. Qualquer deslize seu será punido severamente! Não deixaremos que você incomode a princesa!

Após a saída brusca de Xarigan, Taflon virou-se para as crianças e falou:

- Viu como gente como ele pode ser ardilosa? Mentem sem titubear. Por isso fiquem atentos a esses truques sujos.

Rafaga, Zagard e Lantis receberam as instruções de Taflon, prestando atenção, com interesse, olhando para seu ídolo, atentamente. Somente Abner estava disperso, olhando para a porta por onde Xarigan havia saído.

Era noite em Zefir. Xarigan estava sem dormir, na sua cama. Ele olhou pela pequena janela arredondada, observando o céu estrelado, e a lua que apareceu quase transparente.

Mas sua mente estava vagando nos fatos que lhe haviam ocorrido, sempre visto com maus olhos, sempre sob suspeita e sempre sob vigilância, até que de fato eles tinham uma certa razão, pensou, mas desta vez o Rebelde não estava simplesmente mentindo.

Ele remexeu-se e virou de costas para a janela, agora olhando para a porta do quarto.

- Ficando aqui, apenas comprovei que essa elite que toma conta de Zefir é, exatamente, o que eu pensava. - murmurou ele.

Um som baixinho, foi ouvido pelo jovem Xarigan. Algo do outro lado da porta.

- Estão vigiando até meus roncos! Pra ver se eu revelo meus planos malignos! - disse Xarigan, em voz alta, irritada e irônica.

Ele resolveu tomar satisfação. Foi até a porta e abriu-a, na intenção de reclamar dessa discriminação sem limites.

Quando percebeu que sua intuição o havia traído.

Ali, olhando para ele, estava o garoto Abner.

Xarigan:

- Abner! Mas você! A esta hora! Como...

Abner:

- Eles te vigiam e eu vigio eles. Vem agora; o guerreiro que estava rondando no corredor deu uma saída.

Xarigan:

- Isto pode trazer problemas pra você também!

Abner:

- Eu já disse. Eu não gosto da Seikiakko. Ela não é nada daquilo que dizem que ela é.

Xarigan:

- Está certo. Vamos salvar Zefir dessa mulher!

Ambos saíram do aposento cautelosamente, pelo corredor.

Abner:

- Vem. Posso te guiar para você chegar ao local onde ela trabalha, sem ninguém te ver.

Num outro corredor, estava um homem gordo, de cabelos lisos e verdes, vestindo uma roupa de guerreiro e carregando uma espada estilo árabe na cintura.

Ele estava comendo uma espécie de fruta de cor azul, a qual ele apertava a casca macia e um esguicho de sumo de cor rosada atirava-se contra sua boca.

Com seu rosto gordo, cheio de satisfação, ele jogou a fruta no canto do corredor. Abriu lentamente, uma porta e viu no quarto, uma mulher loura, grávida de cerca de 9 meses, dormindo profundamente, numa luxuosa cama de casal, com rendas incomuns, tricotadas em suas bordas.

Junto àquela cama estava um berço, com um formato triangular e feito de algo similar a bambu, e uma criança pequena, de cabelos louros, que pela roupa delicada com detalhes sensíveis, podia-se notar que se tratava de uma menina.

O homem pensou alto, olhando carinhosamente para a mulher.

- Será que vai ser menino dessa vez? Se for, se chamará Ferio, assim como meu avô.

A mulher loura acabou acordando, com o murmúrio do marido e vendo-o ali, comentou:

- Querido, você está aqui? Você não devia a esta hora estar...

- Eu só vim conferir, pra ver se você está bem. Eu estou ansioso pelo meu segundo filho. Eu já vou voltar pra vigiar o tal Xarigan.

Ele aproximou-se mais da mulher e sentou-se ao lado dela, na cama, falando:

- O mais interessante pra mim é ver vocês... - disse, dando um rápido beijo em sua esposa, a qual o abraça pela larga cintura. -Além do mais, aquele tal de Xarigan não me parece mal intencionado.

Nesse ínterim, Xarigan e Abner já estavam próximos de onde queriam, sem medo de cruzar a tênue linha da tolerância que o rebelde tinha no território inimigo. Mas ele estava disposto a provar que o verdadeiro mal era Seikiakko, apesar de que não tinha provas disso.

Abner parou diante de uma porta.

- É aqui, na sala das armas, onde ela quase nunca permite que alguém entre.

Xarigan, desconfiado:

- E não tem ninguém defendendo isso aqui?

Abner:

- É... estranho, né?

Xarigan:

- Não importa. Vou aproveitar e verificar o local antes do dia raiar.

Xarigan tentou abrir a porta, mas ela não o obedeceu, deixando-o frustrado.

- Vocês não podem entrar! Vão embora daqui! - uma voz feminina vem de dentro do local.

Xarigan:

- Droga! Ela está aí a esta hora...!

Abner:

- Desculpa! Eu não sabia!

Xarigan olha para a porta e pensa:

- Agora não adianta. Pelo jeito que ela falou, sabe que somos nós, aqui fora. Então... dane-se as regras!

Xarigan desembainhou sua espada, rapidamente, já sacando-a contra a porta que foi partida e desabou, provocando um barulho alto, que logo despertara a atenção de todo o castelo para o local. Xarigan sabia que dessa vez provaria a sua intenção, ou seria posto para fora do castelo, ou mesmo poderia pegar uma condenação pior. Ele só pedia a Brafma para estar correto em sua ação.

Xarigan invadiu o local, pronto a entrar numa grande batalha. De sua cabeça a má impressão sobre a mulher, chegava a ser demasiada.

Todavia o que ele e o menino viram foi Seikiakko cercada de objetos esculpidos em metal. Nesse momento, magicamente, ela estava esculpindo, como uma oleira, uma taça de três alças, cor roxa e verde. As mãos dela brilhavam fortemente, emanando um força mágica, que lhe permitia modelar metais. Existiam vários objetos esculpidos pelo núcleo de Zefir, inclusive armas, o que serviu de motivo para Xarigan tentar explicar sua invasão.

Xarigan:

- Vamos, explique! Para que esculpe tantas armas, se não estamos em guerra?

Ela virou-se para ele, como se tivesse certeza que ele sabia a resposta. Ainda assim falou:

- Sabe que fabricar armas é tradição dos ferreiros de Zefir.

Enquanto os adultos trocavam palavras, Abner ia andando pelo recinto, observando cada objeto ali dentro como a criança curiosa que era.

Não demorou para Abner desconfiar de algo no canto de uma das paredes, no fundo do recinto. Era algum objeto grande, coberto por um pano.

Abner também queria intimidar o núcleo de Zefir.

- E isto aqui? Por que está escondido?

Seikiakko:

- Menino, isto é apenas um presente para Indra. Se eu pedir para que você não veja você atende?

Mal ela acabara de falar e o menino fez questão de contraria-la. Abner puxou, enraivecidamente, o pano que cobria o objeto. Se viu perplexo diante daquilo e a luz dourada que aquilo emitia era ofuscante.

Surpreso com a tal reluzência, Xarigan ficou curioso para se aproximar e ver também, mas antes disso ele reparou na reação da mulher.

Seikiakko:

- Muito bem, Abner. Saiba que agora você, infelizmente, se condenou, e, por isso, vou poder matar dois coelhos com uma só cajadada!

Xarigan:

- Como é? - Diz, sem compreender a intenção dela, mas sabia que um golpe de espada poderia ser uma boa resposta, contudo seu golpe acabou bloqueado por um escudo flutuante, construído pelo núcleo de Zefir, que colocou-se sozinho para defende-la. E uma espada também criou vida própria e jogou-se contra o rebelde, que esquivou-se e usou sua espada para proteger-se.

Após presenciar aquele objeto luminoso, Abner ficou com um semblante perdido. Ele estava desorientado. Começou a olhar tudo em volta e até suas mãos, pés e roupas, como se fossem, para ele, uma novidade.

Seikiakko aproximou-se do menino e sorriu para ele.

Abner:

- Moça. Onde estou? Quem sou eu?

Seikiakko acariciou a cabeça do garoto e, com seu falso sorriso, lhe disse:

- Você não lembra? É porque eu preparei tudo pra você.

Nesse momento três espadas atacaram Xarigan, simultaneamente. Ele viu a mulher perto do menino; ficou preocupado e tentou deixar aquela luta bizarra para ajudá-lo, mas uma das espadas encostou sua lâmina na frente do pescoço do rebelde. As outras duas colocaram-se nos lados do pescoço do jovem Xarigan, que forçosamente parou.

Seikiakko segurou o menino pelas mãos, o qual a olhou com curiosidade.

- Sabe quem você é? Alguém impiedoso, malévolo, para o qual a vida alheia não vale nada! Não esquecerá disso!

Ele, naquele instante de mente confusa aceitou aquilo como verdade absoluta. Sua expressão de nervosismo demonstrou isso.

Seikiakko fez a sua tiara brilhar e um raio de luz foi disparado dela, sobre a testa do garoto, que logo foi envolvido por uma luz.

Xarigan, cercado pelas armas, tentou mexer-se e uma das lâminas das espadas causaram-lhe um ferimento quase fatal em seu pescoço.

- Não! Não faça isso com o garoto! - berrou.

Abner foi sendo consumido pela luz.

Seikiakko murmurou:

- Adeus, primogênito do sacerdote!

A mulher, então, virou-se para Xarigan e este, irado, a ameaçou:

- Quando você tirar estas espadas do meu pescoço, eu a farei em pedaços!

Seikiakko fez exatamente isso. As espadas e o escudo moveram-se, rapidamente e recolocaram-se nas paredes. Já o pano voltou sozinho a recobrir o tal "presente para Indra".

Xarigan viu o drama da luz já fraca, onde podia-se distinguir a silhueta do menino Abner, e, com a calmaria expressa pela mulher, ele berrou:

- Está duvidando de mim! Maldita!

Tomado pela fúria, sem refletir na situação, Xarigan deu um golpe energético com sua espada, e, para sua surpresa, Seikiakko colocou-se à frente e foi atingida pelo ataque.

A ferida era considerável, o que fez Seikiakko inclinar-se em dores, e Xarigan sentir satisfação.

Mas nada mais era que parte da idéia da mulher, pois nesse instante ao recinto chegaram os castelões.

Taflon, Clef e outros chegaram no momento exato em que a silhueta de Abner desaparecia, juntamente com a luz que o havia levado.

Clef:

- Abner!

Xarigan resolveu tomar a palavra:

- Guru Clef, eu acho que seu filho...

E foi interrompido por um berro revoltado de Taflon:

- ASSASSINO!

Os olhos de Xarigan arregalaram-se, mas no fundo sabia que ele deduziria logo aquilo.

Seikiakko nem precisou falar. Os castelões logo cariam em sua arapuca.

Taflon radicalizou:

- Vamos decapitá-lo!

Xarigan viu, então, que não havia como argumentar com tais cegos.

O guerreiro gordo, de cabelos verde e outros estavam ali, junto com Taflon partem contra Xarigan, o qual subtraiu um dos escudos da parede para defender-se dos inúmeros golpes.

Seikiakko fingindo-se a vítima lançou-se em falsos prantos, nos braços do Guru e choramingou:

- Clef! Me perdoe! Seu filho veio com ele até aqui, mas quando esse homem começou a me ameaçar, Abner viu quem era, verdadeiramente mau. E... quando esse homem tentou me destruir, o pobre... menino se colocou na minha frente para defender-me como um pedido de desculpas, e ele... morreu! Perdão, Guru Clef!

Clef ficou emocionado, e, com tristeza, uma lágrima lhe escorreu pela face.

- Abner...! - murmurou.

Xarigan não deixou de ouvir a mentira descarada da outra, e uma vontade de lhe cortar um braço fora, lhe passou pela cabeça. Desvencilhou-se do guerreiro gordo e seus companheiros fracotes, mas, ao tentar desferir uma espadada energética contra Seikiakko, Taflon lhe bloqueou com uma braçadeira de metal e revidou com um golpe que partiu o escudo de Xarigan no meio.

O rebelde sabia que Taflon não era tolo. Era muito perigoso; poderia encara-lo, mas num espaço maior e sem os seus companheiros, que apesar de fracos, eram perturbadores. Sua única esperança de viver, então lhe parecia ser fugir daquele local.

A porta ele não iria alcançar. Ia alcançar a janela, mas ela era muito pequena. Então, após levar um corte de raspão no rosto por Taflon sua esperança era no poder ainda mal treinado que recebeu do mundo espiritual, o Rei Gun, o qual disparou contra a parede de rochas atrás de si, abrindo um caminho de queda livre, o qual ele não desperdiçou e lançou seu corpo a esse desafio, saltando para fora, junto com os destroços da parede.

Em queda, o vento com o sereno da madrugada, açoitavam o rosto e o corpo do rebelde, que em segundos chegaria ao chão.

Xarigan, porém, sabia que isso poderia ter sido fatal; em outras palavras, um suicídio. E ele, com sua espada em punho, tentou fazer algo para impedir sua morte certa. Tentou cravá-la na parede do castelo, mas só conseguiu foi produzir uma quantidade imensa de faíscas, pelo contato da arma com a parede, que chegou a lhe queimar a mão, levemente e ele continuou a cair.

Nos desesperadores segundos seguintes, ele olhou ao seu redor, vendo pedras caírem junto com ele, mas também uma espada, que estava na parede que fora rompida. Ele não tardou em esticar-se agarrar essa outra arma e, com toda força em seus braços, tentou cravar as duas lâminas na parede. Contudo, para seu azar, ele havia se distanciado demais da parede, quando agarrara a outra espada, e agora não havia mais o que fazer para impedir que o chão o esmagasse. Chão gramado esse, que ele olhou, temeroso.

Repentinamente, Xarigan sentiu que sua queda fora detida, já próximo a dois metros do solo. Surpreso ele olhou pra ver onde teria se prendido e viu que aquela espada que havia pego há pouco, estava parada, flutuando no ar, presa em algo inexistente ou sendo suspensa magicamente.

Então a espada cede e ele cai no chão, mas já próximo ao solo, não sentindo dano algum. Ao contrário das pedras que o acompanharam na queda, que viraram quase pó.

Xarigan, porém, ficou intrigado porque aquela espada o havia salvo. Isso não havia sido feito por Seikiakko? Então é improvável que ela o tenha salvo, mas o fez. Talvez tivesse sido um erro.

Mas isso não lhe importou mais. Xarigan aproveitou, e, largando a tal espada ali na grama, correu para deixar a Ilha Voadora do castelo, o mais rápido possível, carregando somente a sua espada.

O rebelde também recorda de uma ocasião tempos após sua fuga do castelo.

Era numa espécie de pomar, onde ocultou-se no cimo de uma árvore, enquanto o guerreiro gordo de cabelos verdes o procurava pelas imediações.

Quase havia sido visto, pois o homem não deixou de olhar para a copa da árvore, mais por gula na procura de uma suculenta fruta, do que para cumprir o seu dever.

Xarigan havia escapado descendo rapidamente para o lado oposto do tronco ao que o castelão estava.

E ainda houve uma vez que Xarigan, ferido por uma flecha no braço, teve que lançar-se na correnteza de um rio, par evitar ser pego por Taflon e seu grupo. Fuga que rendeu ao rebelde muitas escoriações e alguns dias de febre alta.

- E a perseguição durou anos. Pelo menos, enquanto Taflon chefiava a guarda deste castelo. E é bom ver que ele não está mais por aqui.- afirma o rebelde.

Retornando ao presente, e com as coisas que foram lembradas, Shurato resolve levantar a questão.

- Um presente para Indra? O que era esse presente? Indra enganou o Mundo Celestial por muitos anos. Só há pouco tempo é que nós descobrimos que, na verdade ele era um inimigo.

Aquela notícia soa como novidade para todos os castelões ali. Não sabiam que Indra havia se revelado um inimigo no Mundo Celestial.

Shurato:

- O que foi? Vocês não sabiam?

Xarigan:

- Vocês do castelo são tão ignorantes, que nem pra se manter em dia com os acontecimentos em torno de Zefir! E o resultado da incompetência de vocês são essas constantes instabilidades em Zefir!

A essa altura Clef já havia ouvido evidências suficientes para perceber que sua atuação como sacerdote e conselheiro de Zefir, fora, no mínimo, fraca.

Clef:

- Nós já sabíamos que havia tido uma guerra contra o povo de Asra e o Palácio da Transformação.

Shurato:

- E Indra fazia parte deles.

O guardião celestial então vira-se para Abner e lhe indaga, ansioso:

- O que foi que você viu lá? Diz pra gente!

Abner, porém, ainda guarda muita mágoa dos castelões e de seus aliados também e responde:

- Isso não interessa vocês.

Shurato:

- Você tem que falar!

Yusuke, já de pé, esfregando as dobras dos dedos da mão:

- Eu acho que vou ter que arrancar isso da sua boca junto com uns dentes.

Seikiakko:

- Não adianta falar! Isso não vai mudar nada! Tudo já está perfeito!

Xarigan:

- Perfeito! Porque somente um Guru sem sabedoria acharia que eu salvaria a vida de um garoto para depois matá-lo!

Seikiakko:

- Isso aconteceu, porque você não tinha confiança de ninguém, Xarigan. Você era um bandido que deixou de roubar somente depois do acontecimento da carruagem. Eu sempre tive a confiança de todos e nunca quis, até hoje, o mal de ninguém! Tudo que fiz e farei é apenas o necessário.

O ex-Cavaleiro Dourado ira-se com as palavras da inimiga.

- Como disse? Você é uma hipócrita maldita!

Abner novamente põe-se a atacá-la, mas uma espada surge para defende-la, bloqueando o golpe do ex-Cavaleiro.

Essa espada que surgiu, assim como escudos, lanças e outras coisas repentinamente. Não são empunhados por ninguém; estão no ar, completamente sozinhas, flutuando.

Clef:

- Estas são... as armas construídas por Seikiakko!

Seikiakko:

- Exatamente. Eu apenas as estou usando para me defender da incompreensão de vocês.

Clef:

- Agora me responda, Seikiakko. Por que você enviou Abner para outra dimensão? Foi só para prejudicar Xarigan? Você os odiava tanto assim?

Seikiakko:

- Não interprete errado.

Xarigan, impressionado:

- Interpretar errado?

Abner vasculha em sua mente e lembra-se de seu próprio rosto, segundos antes de ser enviado para o difícil planeta Terra. Sua expressão facial apresentava um misto de surpresa e admiração, enquanto uma tênue luz amarelada iluminava seu rosto.

Abner:

- Ela me mandou para a Terra! Me fez sofrer muito lá, numa terra que não era minha! Eu sempre me sentia deslocado e não sabia o porque!

Seikiakko:

- Abner, não pense ter usado sua passagem para a Terra de forma errada. Eu apenas estava preparando-o.

Abner não consegue suportar aquele comentário cínico e não evita que seu lado sombrio volte a toma-lo, erguendo um braço com um dedo indicador para cima.

- E eu vou lhe dar uma passagem, Seikiakko, justamente para o Yomotsu! ONDAS DO INFERNO!

Na Grécia.

- Mas que poder é esse! Sinto-me um pedaço de trapo velho sendo torcido! - pensa Karasu.

Shaka, confiando em seu poder, aproxima-se do inimigo se retorcendo no chão.

Shaka:

- Eu sinto que várias energias estão preenchendo o seu corpo, mas eu sei o que você é, youkai.

Ao término desta frase, Karasu surpreende-se com a perspicácia do Cavaleiro em adivinhar sua origem e também com o fato de Shaka, enfim, abrir os olhos.

Todavia Karasu continua imobilizado pelas torções involuntárias no seu corpo, que lhe provocam gemidos de dor.

Shaka:

- Eu sei que você é um demônio, youkai. Habitante do Makai, um dos seis mundos, também chamado Mundo da Luta, onde as lutas não têm fim e sangue é derramado a cada segundo. E eu quero saber a razão de um ser maldito como você subir as sagradas Casas Zodiacais. Por isso vou liberar seu corpo do meu cosmo e vou te dar a chance de responder.

De repente, Karasu, enfim, num movimento brusco, sente ter controle sobre o seu próprio corpo outra vez. Ele senta-se no piso de lajotas de pedra e observa suas mãos, as quais ele fecha e abre, num teste de funções. Porém Karasu olha para Shaka com expressão dura e diz, asperamente:

- Minha conversa será com Athena e não com seus subordinados.

Shaka:

- Saiba que sua ousadia me leva a tomar medidas mais drásticas. Vou tomar-lhe gradualmente a sua capacidade de se comunicar com o mundo, usando o Tesouro do Céu.

Karasu sente uma impressão estranha naquele instante.

O Cavaleiro, com as mãos faz gestos próprios do Budismo, e do seu corpo coberto pela armadura, uma energia praticamente divina é expelida.

Shaka faz um pequeno raio de seu cosmo ir contra o youkai, atingindo-lhe o nariz.

- A partir deste momento, invasor, você perdeu o seu olfato; jamais voltará a sentir o cheiro de sangue das suas vítimas, o que tanto lhe agrada. Enquanto ainda lhe restam quatro sentidos básicos, diga para que veio ao Santuário.

Shaka dispara mais do seu poder contra Karasu, que sente-se lançado para trás por um instante, como se uma fortíssima rajada de vento o empurrasse.

Shaka:

- Agora você perdeu o sentido do tato. Isto também deve tirar um pouco do seu gosto mórbido por atacar suas vítimas. Agora fale o que quero saber.

Karasu está suando de nervoso. Sabe que é inútil, mas, num rápido movimento, tenta disparar suas bombas contra o outro, porém o Cavaleiro é ainda mais rápido e atira mais do seu poder contra o youkai, fazendo os olhos do demônio tornarem-se totalmente brancos e perderem sua função.

Karasu está desesperado. Agora está cego. Agora é que será impossível reagir.

Shaka:

- Agora lhe restam apenas a audição e o paladar; enquanto ainda puder ouvir, ouça e diga logo suas intenções por aqui.

Mal acabara de falar, o Cavaleiro acaba por retirar a capacidade de ouvir do oponente.

Karasu pensa:

- Que posso fazer agora? Sou praticamente um vegetal.

Uma considerável paciência toma conta de Shaka a partir daí, pois ele aguarda para que o incapacitado Karasu finalmente revele suas intenções. Contudo, ele não faz, apesar de Shaka esperar por minutos, então ele usa do seu poder e extingue o último dos sentidos básicos do outro, o paladar.

Agora, de fato, o youkai está fisicamente derrotado.

Shaka:

- Nada me resta a fazer, a não ser lançar sua alma para outro mundo, para um dos seis mundos.

Com mais alguns gestos do Cavaleiro o corpo de Karasu desaba no chão, como se de fato, sua alma o tivesse deixado.

Shaka:

- Youkai, consegui perceber sua energia original, apesar da mistura de forças que rodeiam você, mas não enviarei você ao Mundo da Luta. Por seu atrevimento, enviarei sua alma ao Inferno, o mar de fogo e enxofre e montanhas de agulhas.

Como uma estrela cadente, a alma de Karasu some da casa Zodiacal.

Enquanto isso, no Castelo de Cristal, Abner está usando o poder mais assombroso do Máscara da morte; um redemoinho escuro está no ar sobre sua cabeça, pronto a sugar a alma de quem o ex-Cavaleiro desejar.

Porém a expressão de Seikiakko é de tranqüilidade. Seus cabelos e roupas se agitam sob a ação daquele ar sobrenatural, mas ela não é puxada um centímetro sequer em direção ao Yomotsu, o que deixa Abner chocado.

- Por que não consigo pegá-la? Por que? - exclama ele.

Xarigan aproxima-se de Abner e, com educação pega de volta sua espada, que estava na mão do outro.

Xarigan:

- Dê-me minha arma, Abner. Com o fio de minha lâmina eu darei vingança a todos nós.

Abner resolve cancelar o seu poder, e medita pasmado sobre o ocorrido:

- Como pôde o Yomotsu nem a afetá-la? Para ela parecia uma brisa!

O velho Xarigan segura sua arma na altura de sua cabeça, ao lado de seu rosto, numa posição de espera.

Seikiakko:

- O que aguarda, Xarigan? Não quer me tirar a vida? Tente fazê-lo!

Duas lanças flutuam agora à frente da sinistra mulher alva.

Xarigan olha para Abner e lhe diz em voz baixa:

- Se eu morrer agora, você será o responsável por meu sonho.

Abner, surpreso:

- Xarigan, você não pret...

O espadachim avança contra a mulher. As duas lanças atiram-se contra ele, mas em majestosos movimentos, o chefe dos rebeldes usa sua lâmina para cortar as pontas das lanças, fazendo-as tornarem-se simples bastões, cujos toques de suas pontas não incomodam, e então, ao contrário do que supôs, ele consegue chegar até a mulher. E com toda a força que jamais usou para um ataque em toda sua existência, Xarigan crava a sua espada no abdome de Seikiakko, fazendo com que a ponta de sua lâmina saia pelas costas da mulher.

- Enfim, tens o que mereces. - diz Xarigan, ao lado do rosto da mulher coberto pelos seus longos cabelos.

Ela, porém, não solta um gemido sequer naquele instante e seu corpo está imóvel.

Xarigan estranha a situação e, com sua mão, abre uma brecha em meio às mechas de cabelos da mulher, para ver seu rosto.

Inesperadamente, Seikiakko agarra-o com seus braços em torno do pescoço de Xarigan e puxa o rosto dele contra o seu.

Ele não pode evitar que seus lábios tocassem os lábios azulados da mulher que ele tanto detesta.

Ela tem beleza, uma beleza sinistra, mas tem. Mas o ódio dele por ela é ainda maior, o que o faz tentar desvencilhar-se logo dessa situação, mas ela é forte, apesar dos seus braços não serem musculosos.

Enquanto Seikiakko dá um beijo intenso em Xarigan, ele sente uma sensação estranha, uma sensação de presença dentro dele, algo muito estranho. Um frio corre por sua espinha.

Yusuke só de implicância aplaude, berrando:

- O Amor é lindo!

Enfim o beijo termina, mas porque ela o soltou.

Xarigan chocado com a situação, não tem idéia de que tipo de mensagem ela quis passar com tal atitude. Só sente um gosto esquisito na sua boca, que o faz cuspir várias vezes no chão.

Todos ali nem têm idéia do que isso significou.

Xarigan, com expressão enojada:

- Que pensa que fez, mulher maldita? Você é gelada como um cadáver!

De repente, Seikiakko abre um largo sorriso e, após uma rápida gargalhada macabra, responde:

- Se sou fria como um cadáver, é porque não deixo de ser um.

Todos ali ficam espantados. Não esperavam algo assim, até mesmo Yusuke choca-se o suficiente para cessar com suas piadinhas fora de hora.

Seikiakko:

- Eu já estou morta há muito tempo, saibam vocês. Como acham que eu poderia abandonar o núcleo de Zefir?

Xarigan:

- Por Brafma! Você é um zumbi!

Seikiakko:

- Não, Minha alma está presa a meu corpo, apesar de eu já ter morrido envenenada.

Clef:

- Envenenada?

Seikiakko:

- Sim, meu caro Guru.

O passado regressa à mente de Seikiakko. Ela estava em seu, razoavelmente luxuoso, aposento. No castelo recebia a presença de Indra.

Seikiakko olhou o homem de turbante com certa ansiedade e indagou:

- Trouxe o que prometeu? Saiba que não posso mais esperar. Criaturas de minhas instabilidade mentais já estão começando a surgir em Zefir.

Indra:

- Estão aqui. As folhas mais venenosas que existem no Mundo Celestial.

Seikiakko senta-se em sua cama e diz:

- O núcleo não pode acabar com sua própria vida, pois Zefir se destruiria junto, e este não é o momento. Por isso eu peço que você misture na minha bebida ali, sobre o móvel e dê na minha boca.

Indra:

- Confie que o mestre lhe abençoou com seu poder.

Seikiakko:

- Sim, sei que ele não me trairá.

Ele, então, pegou uma taça três alças sobre o móvel, derramou um pouco da água da garrafa redonda na taça, e após começou a esfregar as folhas nas palmas de suas mãos, para que elas começassem a pingar sua clorofila venenosa dentro da água para o núcleo de Zefir beber.

Seikiakko:

- Indra, por que você não quer a benção do Mestre?

Indra:

- Eu prefiro, se for o caso, encontrar o Mestre, antes dele iniciar seu império. Além disso preciso ainda trabalhar com Shiva.

Indra, agora, entrega a taça nas mãos de Seikiakko, que, um pouco receosa, olha as ondulações na água esverdeada da taça.

- Seja forte. Após isso, você se livrará deste incômodo de ser o núcleo e poderá reinar eternamente com nosso Mestre. Ele está muito grato com você e com sua ajuda ele poderá agir nesta dimensão, como nunca. - instigou o sacerdote do Mundo Celestial.

Indra guardou os restos de folhas amassadas dentro de suas vestes, para não deixar suspeitas.

Seikiakko, então, lentamente, com Indra ajudando a segurar a taça começa a beber o conteúdo, não temendo sentir o sabor da morte.

Indra então ajuda-a a deitar-se, e como um irmão, a arruma no leito, e antes de sair do aposente, fala:

- Seja forte.

Após isso, Seikiakko passou minutos de longos sofrimentos. Dores insuportáveis tomavam conta de sua cabeça, sua visão se turvava e se duplicava. Ela começou a imaginar coisas sem sentido, e sabia que aquilo era delírio, mas conseguiu suportar e não clamar por auxílio.

- Essa dor que sinto é temporária, nada comparada a dor eterna daquele povo.

Pouco tempo depois, Seikiakko volta a se sentir sem dores, mas não sente mais nada também. Ela ergue-se da cama, mas tem a impressão de que sua alma está presa por muito pouco ao seu corpo, como se seu corpo fosse apenas uma marionete de seu espírito.

- Meu corpo, é como se eu o controlasse de fora! Só para me manter em contato com o mundo físico. -comentou ela a sim mesma.

Ela então pôs as mãos na cabeça e devagar retirou a tiara de núcleo, que saiu sem resistência.

Na casa Zodiacal de Virgem, Shaka continua próximo ao corpo do demônio caído, como se estivesse aguardando algo acontecer.

De fato o Cavaleiro não espera muito, e logo o corpo do youkai levanta-se novamente, devagar, mas com segurança; ele volta à vida.

Apesar da situação, Shaka não solta nenhuma exclamação de surpresa, nem faz indagação alguma, mas sente uma voz que ressoa dentro da cabeça, a lhe dizer:

- Agora você já entendeu o que aconteceu, não é? Meu corpo está morto, mas eu consigo ter meus cinco sentidos através do meu espírito.

Shaka:

- Percebo quem o auxilia, youkai. Você tem apoio do Inferno.

Youkai:

- Exatamente! E sendo imortal e insensível, agora você e nem ninguém poderá barrar a minha passagem.

No youkai, em torno de determinadas partes do seu corpo vão surgindo manchas escuras, como se fossem sombras flutuando ao redor dele, que em pouco tempo, finalmente, tomam uma forma sólida, tornam-se uma armadura de cor escura, extremamente ornamentada, lâminas negras organizadas de forma que se assemelham a asas estão as costas, ombreiras duplas e longas ornamentadas feitos penas, no elmo quase triangular surgem chifres similares ao de um touro sendo que bem mais compridos, nas braçadeiras junto a mão estão pontas que se assemelham com garras de aves, o peitoral e abdome do youkai são divididos em linhas como as pernas de uma ave, e as quais prolongam-se até o joelho como uma túnica, já as pernas são feitas iguais a pernas de pássaros, terminado com pés iguais as de aves de rapina. Esta tão detalhada vestimenta é uma Sapuris .

Obrigado, mestre, pela honra de me enviar a Sapuris de Garuda. - murmura Karasu, em agradecimento à força oculta que o auxiliou.

Shaka mantém-se calmo, sem reação.

Karasu:

- Como viu! Nada pode fazer contra mim.

Shaka fica quieto por uns segundos e enfim fala:

- Venha comigo; vou lhe guiar para fora da casa.

O youkai acha tal comentário muito estranho, mas seu orgulho por ver-se em tamanha vantagem, lhe faz supor que o famoso Cavaleiro de Virgem tenha desistido e segue-o.

- Será que um ser de tamanho código moral seria capaz de mentir pra mim? - assim pensa Karasu.

Shaka vai para uma porta lateral da Casa de Virgem. Ao ver o que parece ser o tronco de uma árvore, o demônio considera como uma saída.

Karasu pensa:

- Talvez um atalho.

E logo que o Youkai entra, empolgado, no local, vem a decepção. Pois é um jardim, onde existem duas árvores gêmeas, sem saída. Inclusive, no instante em que Karasu cruza a porta, ela deixa de existir. E lá fica, junto com o Cavaleiro.

Karasu:

- Uma armadilha! Como ousou mentir?

Shaka:

- Eu não menti! Tirei-o da Casa de Virgem, evitando que sua presença continuasse a infectá-la. Isto é o Jardim das Salas.

Karasu já ouvira isso antes:

- Jardim das Salas! O lugar onde o corpo de Buda descansou, após a morte! História do povo da Terra! O que você quer dizer com isso?

Shaka nada fala; apenas retoma a sua, às vezes assustadora, posição de oração.

Karasu, irritado:

- Se está disposta a morrer, para me destruir, saiba que nunca serei morto!

Apesar do nervosismo do inimigo, o Cavaleiro continua com seu misterioso gesto introspectivo.

Fora de controle, pelo fato de saber que Shaka não é nenhum fraco, e o enganou, Karasu fica ainda mais nervoso, por não ver reação do outro.

O youkai, para forçar a atenção do outro, dispara uma pequena bomba contra Shaka, mas esta explode à toa, numa barreira invisível, criada pelo Cavaleiro.

Karasu

- O que planeja?

Enfim Karasu toma consciência e lembra de um velho truque seu. Ele arranca sua mascara do rosto e sorri cinicamente.

Sem aviso prévio, ele começa a sugar o ar com a boca, sem expirar; apenas inspira, como se seus pulmões não tivessem limites.

Logo, a cor negra do cabelo de Karasu vai clareando.

Shaka continua agindo da mesma maneira. Ele apenas viaja dentro de si mesmo. Uma viagem no mundo do seu próprio espírito.

Dessa forma, ele vê alguém. Alguém iluminado espiritualmente. Parece ser Buda.

O iluminado aproxima-se de Shaka e lhe diz:

- Nem sempre a morte é algo permanente. No passado, todos que eram chamados de santos, superavam a morte. Se você puder entender isso, poderá ser tornar um deles.

O semblante de Shaka agora está ainda mais sereno. Parece ter ficado aliviado com as palavras.

Enquanto isso, Karasu está agora flutuando ali na sala, com os cabelos espichados e louros reluzentes.

Um frio na espinha percorre todos ali no Santuário. Eles têm um mau pressentimento.

Mu:

- Shaka? Você realmente pretende...?

De volta ao Jardim das Salas, o demônio decide, enfim, agir.

- Só quem tem a perder aqui é você, Cavaleiro. Prepare-se para morrer!

Como um asteróide, Karasu lança seu corpo ultra carregado de energia contra Shaka.

Parece haver uma guerra no Santuário. E há, mas só de dois, no momento. O fato é que o ataque de Karasu gera uma estrondosa explosão que chega a sacudir as casas de Peixes e Áries. Já as casas de Leão e Libra, simplesmente, têm várias fissuras nas paredes. E a Casa Zodiacal de Virgem é destruída pela metade. E do que havia sobrado de pé, só pode ser chamado de ruínas.

Em meio aos pedaços de rocha espalhados pelo chão, está Karasu, que nem cansado está, com seu corpo imortal, armadura intacta, e livre para continuar.

O Youkai observa os escombros em torno de si. Quase nada havia sobrado do Cavaleiro; apenas a armadura de Virgem, a qual remontasse em seu formato original que é de uma mulher de face angelical, que tem asas nas costas, ajoelhada e com as mãos unidas em posição de oração.

O Santuário já havia percebido que perdera Shaka. Estão perplexos.

Não imaginavam que o tal inimigo fosse ligado ao Inferno, que pudesse usar uma armadura do reino sinistro do temível Hades e que conseguisse passar pelo homem conhecido como a Reencarnação de Buda.

CONTINUA...

Olá pessoal,

Desculpem a demora; eu estava muito ocupado nos últimos meses. Estava bolando novos projetos que não são fanfics e espero que vocês vejam quando forem concretizados.

Breve eu falo mais sobre isso.

Está certo, faltou aparecer a luta dos Gênios neste episódio, mas ela continua acontecendo e Lucy, Seiya e Ikki ainda estão no mesmo local, e no próximo capítulo eu vou continuar com eles.

É que neste capítulo eu quis enfocar mais os fatos do passado para explicar parte do que vem ocorrendo em Zefir.

Ah, lembram-se dos seis mundos que Shaka apresentou na serie dos cavaleiros? Pois é, eu apresentei o Makai como se fosse o Mundo da Luta. De fato, luta é o que não falta no Makai.

Feliz Natal e ótimo 2003. Considerem que este episódio é meu presente para vocês que acompanham esta fanfic.

E agradeço novamente a ajuda do meu amigo Lexas que revisou este episódio e me deu umas sugestões.

Wlad


	27. Decisões Dolorosas

**DATA- MAIO DE 2003**

**Last Land**

**Sétimo Dia - Zefir, Vértice do Bem e do Mal**

**Capítulo 27 - Decisões Dolorosas**

É a madrugada do sétimo dia, desde a chegada dos visitantes inesperados.

Dormir? Bem que maioria ali no castelo e ao seu redor gostaria, mas a quantidade de horror e adrenalina que os últimos acontecimentos trouxeram, impedem qualquer pessoa sã até de piscar os bebês e crianças pequenas no pátio do castelo que até já estão seacostumando com os sons estrondosos que se dão a cada instante, pela ignorância do risco de vida que correm, até conseguem dar um pequeno cochilo.

Entre os adultos, a divisão entre eles fica cada vez mais evidente, pois enquanto alguns ainda crêem que o atual núcleo seja capaz de trazer a ordem de volta à sua terra, outros tornam-se cada vez mais cépticos, diante da crescente destruição que os rodeia.

- Pare! Pare de iludir meus filhos! Você sabe que está tudo perdido desta vez! - grita uma mulher, agarrada aos seus filhos, repreendendo um homem que lhes trazia ao seu ver, falsas palavras de esperança. - Meus filhinhos, meus tesouros, vamos orar juntos para que Brafma reserve um bom lugar pra nossas almas!

Enquanto isso, Xarigan desafia a mulher sinistra:

- Pois seja um zumbi ou não, com minha espada vou partir seu corpo maldito em tão minúsculas partes, que será possível passá-lo por uma peneira. - diz bravamente, erguendo sua espada em posição de combate.

Seikkiako:

- Você fala demais, Xarigan. E não pode cumprir nada do que diz.

Os olhos do rebelde apertam-se, numa expressão irada, e com um avanço à frente, dá um golpe rápido horizontal que passa raspando ao rosto da ex-núcleo.

- Está bem. - diz ela - Eu fui ferreira de Zefir. Não crê que eu posso usar uma lâmina?

Estranhamente, de algum lugar do castelo, surge, rodopiando no ar, uma espada, que lembra do tipo medieval européia, craveja de jóias. Ela cruza a sala e cai, corretamente, na mão de Seikkiako.

- Por que a surpresa? - indaga ela - Em todo este mundo circulam armas já feitas por mim um dia. Vamos, Xarigan, ponha toda sua ira para fora!

Xarigan:

- Então suporte a minha ira, se assim for capaz!

Xarigan avança contra a mulher para desta vez, lhe desferir um golpe vertical, porém Seikkiako defende-se com sua espada e salta pra trás.

Ele insiste com mais golpes, ainda mais rápidos, seguidamente, mas Seikkiako desvia-se com movimentos corporais precisos e graciosos, como se fosse uma toureira dando olé ao touro, coisa que logo Yusuke havia notado.

Xarigan apressa-se em tentar novo avanço, e cravar sua espada outra vez no abdome da mulher, mas, num pequeno salto ao lado, ela sai da frente, fazendo-o passar direto.

- Olé, chifrudo! - Grita Urameshi

Mas isso não tira a atenção dos dois, na luta.

Seikkiako parece recusar-se a atacar. Apenas defende-se dos golpes de Xarigan.

- Ataque-me, vamos! Você está brincando comigo?

Na histórica Grécia, um novo momento histórico é escrito neste instante em que Karasu vai atravessando as sagradas casas zodiacais e passou gloriosamente por Virgem e agora adentra a sétima casa, Libra. O youkai, com pressa, entra no local e corre a toda velocidade que seu corpo lhe permite, apesar de agora sua face não mais demonstrar expressão de cansaço.

A presença desse indivíduo na casa de Libra, na Grécia, faz com que na China, nos 5 picos, o mestre ancião seja interrompido de sua meditação junto a uma gigantesca cachoeira. Os olhos do velho se abrem com imensa surpresa.

- Isso não poderia ser!

Após o susto, o ancião se concentra na sensação que sentiu. Ele sente um concentrado de energias misturadas que preencham Karasu.

- É isso mesmo! Uma sapuris no Santuário. - diz, com certo desgosto.

Ele ergue-se nas suas curtas pernas e olha ao longo da paisagem cheia de cachoeiras.

- Mas eu sinto que o selo de Atena continua lá.

O mestre, então, sente uma invasão ocorrer em sua mente. Uma voz suave, que chega a ele. Trata-se do seu amigo Mu.

Mu :

- Mestre ancião, sou eu, Mu . Aconteceu algo muito estranho aqui, no Santuário!

Mestre ancião:

- Creia que eu já sabia. Trata-se da Sapuris.

Mu:

- Então o senhor já sabia! Por acaso aconteceu alguma coisa com o selo de Atena?

Mestre Ancião:

- Não. Ainda está lá. Hades não poderia estar suplantando a barreira das dimensões.

Mu:

- Você acha que poderia não ser ele?

Mestre Ancião:

- Só ele tem poder sobre todas as Sapuris. Só ele pode ter entregue a Sapuris para aquele que está invadindo o Santuário.

O youkai acaba por passar pela casa zodiacal de Libra, já chegando na escadaria seguinte.

Sob o manto infinito de nuvens escuras, as investidas de Ceres e Windom parece pura pirotecnia, pois Oddbeast defende-se, sempre com suas incontáveis armas. E ele revida, atingindo cada vez mais os dois gênios com suas armas e, conseqüentemente, atinge suas respectivas Guerreiras Mágicas.

Pavor, pânico, medo, angústia, impotência, são alguns dos sentimentos negativos que tomam conta da quarta Guerreira Mágica. Ela de fato se absteve e está ridiculamente encolhida à beira de uma montanha, limitando-se a gritar toda vez que suas amigas são feridas.

Neste momento, Ceres leva um golpe de algo similar a um porrete, que Oddbeast materializou.

O Gênio das Águas cai de costas no pico de uma montanha, ficando apenas seguro pelas costas, com o corpanzil torto.

Da mesma forma está Marine, ensangüentada, também tendo sua coluna forçada com a posição. Por acaso trata-se da mesma montanha em que Sandhye se refugia agora, e esta olha o outro gênio apavorada. Marine vira sua cabeça para ela e lhe diz com voz enfraquecida:

- Covarde! Fujona!

Sandhye, chorando:

- Não, Marine, não diz isso!

Marine:

- Eu menti... quando disse que você poderia ser uma Guerreira Mágica! Eu te odeio!

Nesse instante Windom cai no pé daquela mesma montanha, com Anne extremamente ferida.

Sandhye decide mexer-se; aproxima-se de Windom e exclama para a outra Guerreira Mágica:

- Anne! Agüenta! Você precisa levantar e tentar de novo!

Windom chega a erguer a sua gigantesca cabeça e parte do tronco, mas sua força cessa e ele volta a tocar totalmente o solo.

- Não dá... eu não posso mais...!

Sandhye:

- Anne, me desculpa, sou uma covarde! Uma inútil!

Anne:

- Eu não posso te desculpar... você não fez nada de errado. Apenas seguiu seu coração; sabe o que é melhor pra você.

Landover com uma voz forte feito trovão:

- Você é um castigo de Brafma para mim!

Sandhye nunca havia se sentido tão insignificante e indesejável. Sua mente depressiva logo assimilou tais palavras de todos ali e chegou a seus pensamentos:

- Meu pai não devia ter tentado se matar. Era eu que devia! Eu sou uma mala sem alça. Um desgosto, uma desonra! Como e por que, entre tantas garotas, eu fui a escolhida?

No salão do castelo, Xarigan, como de costume, não se amedronta e expõe toda a sua ira em palavras de ressentimento contra Seikkiako.

- Pois bem, seu cadáver ambulante! Por que não se desvencilha da sua covardia e encara-me honestamente? Prometo que dividirei seu corpo em pedaços e aos pedaços você continuará com sua vida eterna! Revida mulher maldita!

Agora, enfim, Seikkiako parte para o confronto. Os golpes da mulher são rápidos, como o vento e parecem vir de todas as direções; suas defesas são precisas e, apesar de ser uma batalha, seu corpo movimenta-se com leveza e graciosidade.

Xarigan, por sua vez, golpeia forte como um urso. Suas defesas são como uma parede inexpugnável e seu corpo movimenta-se com ansiedade e ódio.

A desarmonia no conflito dos dois é das partes se mostrará frágil diante do estilo do oponente. E logo o primeiro ataque certeiro ocorre. Xarigan atinge a mão de Seikkiako, no cabo da espada, cortando-lhe os dedos mínimo e anelar. Todos ali observam tudo, inclusive Rafaga, que acabara de chegar ao local. Os dedos de Seikkiako não sangram; parecem que já estavam com o sangue seco e coagulado, antes do ferimento.

Xarigan:

- Você é mesmo uma zumbi!

Seikkiako porém continua a segurar a espada, mesmo com a mão que lhe faltam dois dedos e então abre a outra mão e uma outra espada vai direto para ela. A ex-núcleo, empunhando duas espadas, faz alguns movimentos com as armas, graciosos como anteriormente, para exibir toda a sua perícia, com os instrumentos letais. Impaciente, Xarigan avança contra ela, tentando lhe fatiar num golpe vertical, porém ela desvia, como se estivesse dançando, inclinando seus quadris e tirando seu corpo do caminho.

Ainda assim, Xarigan tenta mudar o rumo de sua lâmina para um golpe horizontal, todavia a mulher defende-se, usando a lâmina de uma das espadas e com a outra encosta a ponta da lâmina no pescoço do oponente.

- Situação conhecida, não? - ironiza ela.

Porém Xarigan surpreende com um rápido movimento e, com o cabo de sua espada, bate e tira a lâmina inimiga de perto dele.

Xarigan:

- Conhecida? Conhecido se tornará o dia de hoje, quando eu livrar Zefir do seu sofrimento. E por isso eu não tenho mais tempo pra perder com você!

Xarigan agora dá seu antigo golpe energético com a espada. Seikkiako cruza as espadas para preservar seu corpo e uma das lâminas se parte, após conter o impacto.

Xarigan avança, pula e tenta usar seu golpe de cima para baixo. Seikkiako tenta se defender, colocando sobre a cabeça a espada inteira e o que sobrou da vez ambas as lâminas são despedaçadas e a energia ainda consegue atingir o rosto da mulher, fazendo um horrível corte bem no meio do rosto, sobre a testa, nariz, boca e queixo.

Seikkiako vê-se com dois inúteis cabos de espadas nas mãos.

Xarigan, cheio de orgulho, de peito estufado, ergue sua espada, vira para os aldeões que estão naquele salão.

- Povo de Zefir! Neste instante, eu, Xarigan, que sempre lutou por vocês, irá destruir um dos maiores flagelos de Zefir!

Xarigan, exibicionista, gira sua arma, faz movimentos velozes e complicados e enfim direciona sua lâmina contra a inimiga. Porém seu golpe erra o alvo e logo depois Xarigan põe a mão na cabeça.

- Q... que... que está havendo?

Xarigan se desequilibra e cai no chão, tonto.

- Maldita tontura! Lute como uma guerreira, sua covarde! Não use seus truques só porque está perdendo!

Seikkiako:

- Eu nem precisaria! Que dano você poderia me causar? Eu sou imortal! Isso não se trata de minha magia!

Xarigan:

- O que é, então?

Ela não responde, com clareza.

- Você descobrirá em breve.

O guru resolve falar novamente:

- Seikkiako, como pode alguém como você era, que tinha tanta preocupação com o povo, agora agir assim?

Seikkiako:

- Um povo mais sofrido precisa ser ajudado. A população de Zefir é de bom coração, portanto vão ao paraíso após a morte. Por isso eu quero matá-los, porque seria impossível a convivência com o povo que irá surgir.

Xarigan:

- Que espécie de filosofia é essa sua, feiticeira?

Seikkiako:

- Uma menos egoísta do que a sua!

Xarigan irrita-se, mas ainda está tonto:

- Que a minha? Não seja tola!

Clef:

- Seikkiako, foi Indra quem te mudou? O que ele disse?

Seikkiako:

- Não, foi o mestre que me mudou. Vou contar-lhe, caro Guru em compensação aos anos que me foi fiel.

Foi há muito tempo atrás, o início da grande conspiração que assola a atual Zefir.

Seikiakko estava nervosa, ansiosa, inquieta. Os sonhos das pessoas desesperançadas e sofridas retornavam sempre às noites, para atormentá-la e isso provocou dias seguidos de insônia na então Núcleo de Zefir.

Olheiras enormes já circundavam seus olhos e ela estava, mais uma vez, ajoelhada no chão, com suas pernas ocultas pela longa saia, rezando fervorosamente, a fim de proteger o seu povo.

- Deus Brafma, por favor, proteja Zefir, impeça que este povo venha a ter sofrimento similar a esses dos sonhos que me atormentam, eu imploro, por favor. Eu confio na sua santa intervenção, que porá fim a este meu estranho pavor.

Após a sua oração, Seikiakko viu entrar em seu aposento, o fiel Guru Clef, que esperou que ela terminasse sua prece, para aproximar-se.

- Princesa Seikiakko, há uma visita no castelo para você. É do Mundo Celestial.

Seikiakko ergueu-se e delicadamente bateu em sua saia, para tirar a poeira do chão, respondendo com ar fatigado:

- Guru Clef, hoje estou muito nervosa pra receber visitas.

Clef:

- Trata-se do Mestre Indra, Princesa. Ele é um monge do Palácio Celestial.

Seikiakko:

- Sim, já ouvi falar dele, mas é melhor pedir pra ele voltar outro dia. Não estou bem, hoje.

Diante da negativa da Princesa, Clef, receoso por passar má impressão ao visitante estrangeiro, resolveu comentar algo que ouvira dele.

- Ele disse que sabe sobre seus sonhos.

Esta frase mudou, imediatamente, a falta de interesse de Seikiakko, que logo virou-se e disse ao Guru.

- Bem, nesse caso é melhor eu falar com ele. Talvez ele me ajude a entender o que está acontecendo.

Assim, logo o sacerdote de Zefir deixou o recinto para permitir a entrada do monge do Mundo Celestial, o qual logo ao entrar, cumprimentou a Núcleo de Zefir, ajoelhando-se à sua frente.

Indra:

- Fico honrado em conhecê-la, honorável Princesa.

Seikiakko:

- Digo o mesmo, honrado Monge Celestial. Por favor, sente-se. - disse, apontando uma cadeira ornamentada.

Ajeitando sua escura capa, ele sentou-se, arrumando-se na cadeira, com tranqüilidade. Olhou ao seu redor, admirando o recinto.

- A cultura de Zefir me é fascinante.

Seikiakko:

- O estilo barroco que dizem haver no Mundo Celestial também incita a minha curiosidade de conhecê-la.

Indra:

- Ouvindo suas palavras, sinto-me no direito de lhe oferecer este convite, para que você vá até lá um dia, e se fosse em minha companhia, eu ficaria lisonjeado.

Seikiakko:

- Mas isso não será possível, pois eu sou o Núcleo de Zefir e preciso ficar aqui e orar, para que minha terra esteja sempre em paz e harmonia. - um nervosismo tomou conta de sua voz, que tremula - E jamais eu quero ver o povo sofrer, sentir-se desesperado e cercado de aflição - ela não conteve as lágrimas que formaram-se nos seus olhos.

Indra observando-a, percebeu que havia chegado ao ponto que desejava:

- Sei dos sonhos que vem tendo, Princesa Seikiakko.

- Sabe?

- Sim, e vim ajudá-la a compreende-los.

Ela abaixou a cabeça, num gesto de submissão.

- Senhor Indra, se sabe disso, peço que me diga, eu suplico. Se os sonhos são o destino do meu povo, se há alguma maneira de impedir tal sofrimento.

Indra:

- Não, Princesa. Tais sonhos não se referem ao passado ou futuro do povo de Zefir.

Ela ficou intrigada, emudecendo, e ele continua:

- Tais sonhos referem-se ao presente, de um povo que nunca, jamais terá paz. Vive numa eterna punição e não pode nem mais morrer, para deixar essa sina.

A mulher, então, tornou-se compadecida desse comentário e indagou:

- E este povo, qual é? Não é admissível que um povo, seja ele qual for, sofra os flagelos que vi nos meus sonhos.

Indra:

- É sobre isso que quero lhe falar. Você pode ajuda-lo, auxiliando o grande mestre Hades.

Ela ficou muda, analisando o que ouvira.

- O povo sob o domínio de Hades, são os infelizes pecadores, os que cometem deslizes de conduta na vida física, um local chamado Tártaro. - explica Indra.

Seikiakko sentiu-se ofendida:

- Você acha que eu deveria ajudar um povo que procurou o seu próprio sofrimento?

Indra:

- Eles são pecadores como eu disse, mas quem não é? Você acha que algum ser no Universo merece a punição eterna, por uma tolice do passado? Hades acha que não, e precisa de sua colaboração.

Seikiakko:

- E por que Hades não os liberta, se tem tanta compaixão?

Indra:

- Hades já faz isso há milênios. Ele pune os maus que chegam ao seu mundo, mas quando eles alcançam o arrependimento são libertos dos castigos, mas são impossibilitados de sair do obscuro Tártaro. Hades quer abrir novos mundos para os arrependidos e Zefir será um deles. Ele não pode vir ainda a este mundo, mas falo com ele através da minha alma.

Seikiakko:

- O que? Minha terra? Eu...

O monge, porém, interrompeu-a:

- Onde você poderá viver eternamente como a líder desse novo mundo de Zefir.

- Vida eterna? - indagou ela, já perdendo aquele ar indignado de poucos segundos atrás.

- Hades pode fazer isso. - respondeu o outro.

Seikiakko relutou por segundos, mas respondeu negativamente.

- Não. Isso que me propõe é absurdo! Não vou trocar o meu povo por outro, mesmo que... minha vida não seja eterna. Deixe-me, e passar bem, Indra.

Indra, após uma reverência, deixou a sala, sem falar mais nada.

Logo que ele saiu do recinto, Seikiakko questionou-se:

- Mesmo que minha vida não seja eterna?

Após isso não foi preciso mais de dois retornos de Indra, para que Seikiakko "pensasse melhor" em suas propostas e fosse corrompida por possibilidades e poderes nunca antes vistos.

Na Grécia, na casa zodiacal de Escorpião, Milo, o Cavaleiro Dourado, representante do respectivo signo, já sabe de sua perigosa incumbência. Ele aguarda o invasor, com preocupação, por saber que o inimigo conseguira até passar por Shaka, considerado o mais forte do Santuário. Contudo Milo continua ali, para defender Atena, sempre.

Milo pensa:

- Por mais perigoso que seja, eu não vou recuar; tenho que proteger Atena e compensar o tempo que levei para acreditar que Saori Kido era Atena.

O auto incentivo do Cavaleiro neste instante, vai ser posto à prova, pois Milo percebe a chegada do estranho. Passos são ouvidos lá para a frente. Escorpião vê a silhueta de Karasu envolta pela luz do sol, na entrada da casa zodiacal.

Um já viu o outro. Nesta situação, o youkai e o Cavaleiro começam a caminhar lentamente, em direção um ao outro.

Quando chegam a cerca de 2 metros, param, olham fixamente um para o outro, com expressão séria.

- Apenas saia do caminho! - exige o youkai, sendo o primeiro a romper o silêncio.

Milo decide não perder tempo com palavras, pois é óbvio que um inimigo que passou pelo Cavaleiro de Áries, Touro e Virgem, não irá, simplesmente, desistir contra ele, mesmo porque ele sabe que não é o mais forte dos Cavaleiros de Ouro.

Dessa forma, a primeira ação de Milo é, em alta velocidade, apontar seu dedo indicador na direção da testa do youkai e sua unha parece avermelhar-se e alongar-se num instante, o suficiente para furar a testa do inimigo, logo após reduzindo-se para seu cumprimento natural.

Após o ataque, Karasu baixa a cabeça, mas continua de corpo em pé.

Milo comenta:

- Eis a Agulha Escarlate, que irá detê-lo, invasor!

Karasu volta a erguer a cabeça:

- Boa tentativa. Teria sido fatal ao meu cérebro, se eu o estivesse usando.

Logo o youkai faz sua mão voltar a carregar-se de energia.

- Vou me livrar de outro idiota no meu caminho.

Milo:

- Não pense que será fácil. Sei o que fazer contra você!

Karasu irônico:

- É? Então faça ou vai me deixar preparar um presente ainda maior pra você? - refere-se à bola de energia, que vai crescendo na palma de sua mão.

Milo:

- Seu corpo pode estar insensível, mas mesmo assim há um limite para ele.

Karasu, irônico:

- Você acha que tem?

Sem responder, Milo faz sua unha do dedo indicador voltar a crescer e ficar pontiaguda, avermelhada e põe-se a correr para o youkai, que revida, lançando a bola energética que produzia, mas erra de longe o Cavaleiro, o qual desvia-se e passa junto a Karasu, deixando-o com 4 furos no seu peito, feitos pela Agulha Escarlate.

Milo olha impressionado para o inimigo, vendo que ele não demonstra sinal de dor ou fraqueza.

Karasu, irônico:

- O que foi? Eu deveria estar sentindo alguma coisa?

Milo pensa:

- Não é possível! Com essa quantidade de ataques da Agulha Escarlate, ele deveria ao menos ficar tonto.

Karasu:

- Você não tem opção, a não ser me deixar passar.

Após mais uns segundos de rosto a rosto, Karasu simplesmente passa andando por Escorpião, contando com a surpresa que dera a ele.

Porém o Cavaleiro vira-se para ele e de seu corpo é emitida uma onda, que afeta o corpo do inimigo, erguendo-o a centímetros do chão. Estranhos raios avermelhados erguem Karasu do piso.

Impedido de andar está o youkai, porém dor nenhuma ele sente. Escorpião, tendo capturado o oponente, anda tranqüilamente, para ficar cara a cara novamente com ele, não deixando de dizer palavras de intimidação, que são, usualmente, faladas a quem o enfrentar:

- O Escorpião captura sua presa e a faz sofrer com a dor que seu veneno pode causar.

Karasu:

- Eu vejo o que faz no meu corpo, mas é perda de tempo. Não posso sentir dor.

Milo:

- Discurso de gente arrogante! O veneno do Escorpião vai destruir todas suas veias e músculos!

Karasu começa a tremer, como se estivesse com muito frio, mas uma energia azulada contorna sua pele, e, com ela Karasu, enfim, liberta-se da armadilha e volta a andar.

Milo:

- Não é possível! Que energia é essa?

Karasu começa a disparar suas bombas contra o Cavaleiro.

Milo leva uma bomba no peito; é protegido pela armadura, mas decide sair da linha de tiro do oponente, correndo para trás de uma pilastra da casa zodiacal.

Karasu começa a bombardear a coluna junto ao Cavaleiro e começa a rachá-la.

Milo observa a pilastra ruindo com os ataques, até que ela começa a cair para o lado do youkai. Escorpião, então, habilmente salta sobre a coluna durante a queda.

Aquele sustento da casa está caindo por cima de Karasu, mas este usa de seus poderes explosivos, para impedi-la de deformar seu corpo insensível. Todavia, sobre a pilastra vem também Milo, que, com sua Agulha Escarlate, do alto desce como um avião e atinge Karasu seis vezes, diretamente no tórax e abdome. Não satisfeito, Milo ainda salta por cima do invasor e atinge as costas do youkai, com mais doses de seu ataque. Karasu não geme de dor, mas fica parado, como se estivesse paralisado.

Milo:

- A Agulha Escarlate vai deixar o seu corpo em condições impossíveis de continuar sua invasão. Nada poderá fazer pra evitar a falência total de seu organismo.

Karasu está enfraquecido. Começa a andar, mas seus passos tornam-se bambos.

- Com esta quantidade de veneno, seus órgãos estão se acabando! - brada Milo

Karasu, porém, começa a sangrar, sangrar muito pelos orifícios causados pela poderosa unha do inimigo.

- É questão de tempo. - observa Milo.

O youkai, porém, para surpresa do Escorpião, começa a voltar a andar com mais firmeza, mais velocidade.

- Isso não pode ser! - berra o Cavaleiro, que rapidamente coloca-se à frente do inimigo, de novo.

Karasu:

- Saia da frente!

Milo, sente-se frustrado; vê que suas perigosas agulhas são ineficazes com o sujeito e aborrecido, já lhe vem à mente a sua arma final. Ele apresenta sua unha pontiaguda para o demônio.

Milo:

- Você é um privilegiado; terá a honra de ser despachado deste mundo pela Antares, a estrela que fica no coração da constelação de Escorpião. Ela ferirá seu coração com o meu golpe de misericórdia. Outra vez Milo avança contra Karasu e lhe atinge exatamente o coração, ficando com o dedo cravado no youkai por uns segundos. Logo então retirando-o , juntamente com uma cachoeira de sangue do ferimento.

Milo afasta-se e observa. Karasu sangra e vai se tornando mais e mais pálido e coloca lentamente as suas mãos nos seus ombros opostos.

- Venci. - pensa Milo.

O Cavaleiro, vendo o inimigo naquela posição por muito tempo, aproxima-se, com a sensação de segurança de que o invasor está morto.

Ledo engano, pois Karasu, repentinamente, mexe-se, apertando o seu próprio tórax, com demasiada força e fazendo com que um esguicho de sangue saído do orifício no seu coração, espirre na face do Cavaleiro, que chega a se engasgar.

Karasu:

- Idiota! Mortos não podem morrer novamente!

Milo, ainda tossindo:

- Que? COF! COF! Me fez tomar de seu sangue maldito!

Karasu:

- Maldito e envenenado!

Os olhos do Cavaleiro abrem-se pasmos.

É verdade: o veneno excessivo que lançara contra Karasu circulava pelo seu sangue.

O youkai sente seu corpo falhar, os membros não obedecem.

A junção do veneno terrível de Milo com as hemorragias que sofre neste instante, têm atrapalhado muito suas condições físicas. Tanto que ele não consegue evitar cair no chão.

Milo suspira, com sensação de vitória ao ver isso.

O youkai porém, pensa:

- Preciso da sua ajuda mestre; ajuda com sua força contornando o meu corpo e fazendo-o mover-se.

O Cavaleiro de Escorpião fica frustrado ao ver um singelo brilho contornando Karasu, suficiente para que ele erga-se outra vez do piso e volte a caminhar.

Milo age rápido e agarra-o pelas costas, prendendo-lhe pelas axilas, com seus braços encouraçados de ouro:

- Da oitava casa não passará!

Karasu:

- Por quanto tempo mais me suportará, Cavaleiro? Até seu próprio veneno fazer efeito?

Apesar de Karasu estar dominado, as palmas de suas mãos estão livres. Assim, ele começa a concentrar energia numa delas e logo a dispara contra o Cavaleiro, que sente a ferida no seu abdome, porém seus braços estão ocupados, mantendo Karasu preso e nada pode fazer, se erguer os joelhos, perde apoio e o youkai se liberta.

- Largue-me! - diz Karasu.

- Jamais! - diz Milo.

Karasu, outra vez, dispara uma energia explosiva de sua mão, no corpo do Cavaleiro, que aperta os olhos de dor.

- Largue-me! - insiste o youkai.

- Jamais, eu já disse! - responde o Cavaleiro.

Karasu espera sua energia tornar-se ainda maior e a solta, explodindo e queimando parte da armadura do Cavaleiro, abrindo feridas no corpo dele. Contudo ele se mantém.

- Largue-me! - esbraveja o demônio.

- Jamais, até o final! - afirma, veemente, Milo.

Porém, havia sido um blefe, porque além da dor atroz que sente das bombas, está enfraquecido pelo veneno que ingerira.

Então Karasu, no quarto ataque de suas bombas, faz Milo recuar, e estando tonto, Escorpião coloca os pés afastados um do outro e vê as grandes feridas que estão de um lado de seu tórax e abdome.

Karasu ameaça:

- Pela sua insistência, eu farei com que suas palavras não tenham sido mentiras, por que o final será agora!

Karasu, com precisão, cria uma nova bomba e a atira exatamente na direção da cabeça de Milo. Contudo, a bomba do demônio esbarra em algo invisível. Algo como uma Parede de Cristal.

- Não! Será o SEU final! - diz a voz de uma outra pessoa na casa zodiacal.

O demônio vira-se e vê uma reluzência dourada, que preenche o ambiente antigo da casa zodiacal. Trata-se da luz emitida pelo cosmo e armadura do cavaleiro de Leão, que chega ao local.

O Youkai observa o Cavaleiro, que não estava anteriormente em sua casa.

- Por que não estava em sua casa zodiacal? - quer saber o demônio.

Aioria:

- De que reclama? Pois aqui estou eu, e suas chances se esgotam!

- Mas você ainda pode se render. - diz uma outra voz, mais mansa.

É Mu, de Áries, que chega pelo caminho já percorrido por Karasu.

Aquilo havia de servir agora, mas será que ela havia aprendido com clareza? Lucy não crê nisso, pois nos fins de semana que ficava em casa e assistia aqueles programas de resgate de para-médicos e bombeiros, sempre admirava a bravura e a importância desses profissionais, e muitas vezes já lhe passou pela cabeça de ser um deles e poder ajudar as pessoas.

Porém ela via a arte e a beleza de tais profissões, mas não prestava atenção às técnicas, especificamente as de ressussitação. As chances passam e se não a agarrarmos, podemos nos arrepender depois. Assim agora pensa a Guerreira Mágica.

Ela faz o que pode. Tenta, com suas pequenas mãos, pressionar por baixo da armadura de Lantis, para que seu coração volte a bater. Ela desejava encostar os lábios nos dele, mas não assim, não nessa situação, tentando inutilmente soprar ar nos pulmões do homem.

A pobre Guerreira Mágica das chamas nas últimas semanas teve dias de reencontro, mas também uma grande maré de azar, que vem junto com a maré de lágrimas que vêm sendo derramada dos seus olhos. Se as técnicas da terra não funcionam, talvez o poder que lhe foi dado, sirva para salva-lo. - assim pensou

Lucy:

- Lantis, por favor, eu te amo... acorda!

A núcleo de Zefir impõe suas mãos sobre a cabeça do amado. Um brilho é emitido de suas palmas.

- Deus Brafma, por favor, ouça esta humilde serva, que já tantas vezes ajudei o seu mundo! Traga meu Lantis ... traga-o de volta.

Ao lado dela está Priscila, com uma mão cerrada e trêmula, posta sobre seus próprios lábios; seus olhos encharcados observam o desespero da mocinha.

- Por favor! Por favor! - berra Lucy, bombardeando o corpo de Lantis com as luzes do seu poder - Não me deixe sofrer assim! Troque a minha vida pela dele! Brafma, ouça-me! Eu imploro!

Priscila não suporta vê-la assim e agarra a menina, interrompendo sua ação e encostando a cabeça dela no seu peito, como se quisesse protege-la daquela visão triste e mórbida.

- Não Lucy, não faça mais isso! Não adianta, menina! Não adianta, minha menina!

- Eu preciso tentar, Priscila! Me deixa! - diz ela, querendo resistir ao abraço de sua amiga.

- Lucy... menina, fazer alguém voltar da morte, não é uma coisa possível em Zefir...! Mesmo para o núcleo!

- Se não, se não... a princesa Esmeralda não teria chorado a morte de Zagard... - murmura a Guerreira, entendendo.

Priscila não fala mais nada. Apenas envolve a sua amiga com os seus braços e com o manto da compaixão, que tem por ela.

Para Seiya e Hyoga, ver tal coisa é de profundo desgosto. Como pode ter Ikki agido de forma tão impensada? Assim vem a questão na mente dos outros Cavaleiros de Bronze.

Seiya olha para o falecido Lantis. Vê as duas jovens abraçadas. Logo vira-se e vê Ikki ma outra sala erguendo-se ferido em meio aos escombros da parede e a raiva começa a invadir o coração de Seiya.

- Como pôde, Ikki? Você jurou que era nosso amigo e agora agiu dessa forma? Pois agora, pra mim você é um injusto, um perverso, do qual eu devo livrar o Universo!

Seiya salta nesta outra sala, estica seu braço e abre a palma de sua mão. E obedecendo o seu comando, o arco e fecha de ouro de Sagitário saem do quarto, onde estavam e, flutuando, vêm em alta velocidade, colocar-se sobre a mão de Seiya, que logo envolve seus dedos em torno do arco de da flecha.

Ikki:

- Eu cometi um erro, Seiya, mas não serei hipócrita de pedir desculpas, mesmo porque não quero que sejam estúpidos suficientes para me perdoar.

Seiya:

- Não, não pretendia perdoar. - ele aponta o arco dourado para Fênix e segura a flecha dourada, esticando-a na corda do arco, segurando a flecha com a ponta dos dedos - Só quero saber uma coisa: por que você não me ouviu? Por que iniciou essa sua busca insana, não dando ouvidos a seus amigos?

Ikki:

- Porque eu sou assim, Seiya! Nem você, nem meu irmão, nem Atena me mudaram, realmente! O Ikki da Ilha da Rainha da Morte nunca morreu; apenas se ausentou, temporariamente.

O cosmo flamejante de Fênix volta a se afrouxa os dedos, lenta e ameaçadoramente.

A apreensão que se dá na casa zodiacal de Escorpião é gigantesca neste momento. O youkai ferido mas insensível, está atento aos três oponentes que lhe cercam. Tendo em vantagem sua imensurável velocidade, o Cavaleiro de Leão vai em direção à sua presa.

Aioria soca o oponente sobre sua armadura ou nas poucas partes descobertas do seu corpo. Os seus golpes revestidos por um brilho dourado jogam o corpo do demônio de um lado para outro, como se fosse um saco de pancadas.

Uma imagem de um leão surge na aura dourada do Cavaleiro e parece até ser possível ouvir o rugido da fera, que rege a força de Aioria. Todavia, Karasu não aparenta se abalar com isso.

Aioria:

- Eu vou vingar a derrota de Shaka e Aldebaran! CÁPSULA DO PODER!

Inteligente, o Cavaleiro direciona seu poder contra o pulso do inimigo, para, talvez, decepá-lo e deixá-lo indefeso.

É um bom plano, atingir a junção da luva com o antebraço da armadura e cortar fora a mão do youkai. Iria acertar, não fosse a tal energia estranha que contorna Karasu agir novamente, a qual dá velocidade e força para o demônio usar a palma de sua mão energizada para barrar o golpe, o que resulta numa explosão diretamente na mão de Aioria, que recua surpreso e olha para o sangue que escorre dos seus dedos, abaixo da armadura.

Karasu:

- Eu sou indestrutível! Já disse!

Aioria tenciona reagir, mas Mu faz sinal para que ele pare.

- Que foi, Mu? - questiona Leão.

O bom Mu é quem, agora, anda na direção de Karasu. Este abre a mão, preparando-se para atacar, porém o Cavaleiro apenas aproxima-se de Milo e puxa-o pelo braço, para junto dele e Aioria.

Aioria:

- Esta será a sua última tentativa para impedir este inimigo, sem ter que partir para técnicas conjuntas.

Os outros Cavaleiros olham surpresos; sabem o que isso quer dizer.

- Nada que farão poderá me deter! - afirma o youkai.

Mu:

- Sabendo que este ser é um provável servidor de Hades, tenho que deixar minhas atitudes benevolentes para enfrentá-lo.

Karasu:

- Vocês, Cavaleiros, têm o costume de sempre blefar tanto assim?

Mu, ignorando o comentário:

- Dê mais uma passo à frente e não me responsabilizo por sua integridade. - avisa Áries.

Karasu dá uma risadinha irônica e volta a correr.

O Cavaleiro de Áries então não contém mais o seu esplendoroso poder e ataca.

- EXTINÇÃO ESTELAR!

O youkai tem sua fuga interrompida, pois uma cascata de microestrelas chove sobre seu corpo de forma que os 3 espectadores vêem-no desaparecer aos poucos, inserido nas luzes.

Milo:

- Parece que você conseguiu, Mu .

Mesmo Áries não crê muito nisso. Aquele ser é muito estranho e possui aliados obscuros. De fato, pois a luz cessa. E mesmo depois do poderoso golpe dado pelo Cavaleiro, ainda está Karasu lá. Sua armadura continua inteira, mas agora olhar para o youkai é uma coisa muito desagradável de se fazer, pois as partes não protegidas por sua armadura de Garuda agora estão em carne viva; seu rosto está desfigurado e volta a respingar sangue. Contudo, ele ergue-se do chão de novo.

Mu abismado:

- Impossível! Mesmo com a Extinção Estelar não foi possível destruir o corpo dele!

O esfolado que agora é Karasu, diz:

- Hum... ainda bem que eu não sinto mais dor, não é? Mas eu tenho certeza de que vai doer muito, quando eu fizer isso com vocês! - e com uma risada fantasmagórica, começa a, com as duas mãos acima da cabeça, criar uma nova esfera de energia - Esta será suficiente para pôr todo este Santuário abaixo! - brada Karasu.

Os Cavaleiros vêem, preocupados, a ação do inimigo.

Aioria:

- Só há uma forma de aniquilar o corpo desse demônio.

Milo:

- Você não pode estar falando da técnica proibida.

Aioria:

- Sim, estou. O Sopro de Atena.

Milo:

- Não pode ser, Aioria! Isso é uma técnica pra covardes! Foi proibida por Atena, por ser um ataque de 3 Cavaleiros contra apenas um!

Aioria:

- Contra um Cavaleiro pode ser covardia, mas essa coisa na nossa frente é um monstro das profundezas infernais. Façamos isso ou fracassaremos ao proteger Atena.

Milo:

- Mas... Mu, você não concorda com isso, concorda?

Mu:

- Na verdade eu chamei Aioria pra vir aqui, já pensando nessa possibilidade.

Aioria:

- A honra ou a vida de Atena. Escolha, Milo.

Milo fica assustado; olha para o inimigo que já tem uma esfera do tamanho de um carro.

Aioria, irritado:

- Decida-se, Milo! Ou pior será o contra-ataque do inimigo!

Milo, suando frio:

- Está certo. Vamos em frente.

Logo os três se posicionam próximos; seus cosmos dourados se elevam em sintonia e, uma força incomensurável, de maneira a brilhar tanto que extingue-se neste instante, toda a sombra que havia no interior da casa zodiacal de Escorpião.

- Nos perdoe, Atena. Fazemos isso para impedir que o inimigo lhe alcance. - diz telepaticamente Mu, para Saori, no topo do Santuário, percebendo tudo com muita apreensão e preocupação.

Sob a luz mais que ofuscante, o horrível Karasu continua erguendo sua esfera energética sobre sua cabeça. Ela agora já tem o tamanho de um caminhão.

- Vocês não têm noção da tamanha explosão que isso tudo causará.

Milo:

- Espero que seja o suficiente pra lhe dar um fim!

Aioria:

- Vamos. Não percamos mais tempo! AGORAAAAA!

E eis que os signos de Áries, Escorpião e Leão cedem suas energias aos seus escolhidos, permitindo que eles agora invoquem o Sopro de Atena. O último recurso que tinham para deter o avanço do misterioso inimigo.

O centro da explosão é como o sol, impossível de se olhar, pois arrisca-se a cegar a quem a olha. Em questão de décimos de segundos, a casa zodiacal de Escorpião deixa de existir, engolida pela luz, que ainda se alastra pelas escadarias que a envolvem, levando abaixo cada degrau, transformando rocha maciça em cascalho, que rola as encostas onde foi construído o Santuário de Atena.

A já fragilizada casa de Libra vem abaixo, antes mesmo da luz devastadora lhe alcançar. Suas paredes vão desabando, como um castelo de cartas. Com a cor de um branco absoluto, a energia emanada do conflito do Sopro de Atena contra a bomba energética de Karasu, devora tudo em seu caminho. A casa de Virgem já começa a ter suas ruínas esmigalhadas ao ser engolida pela luz, a qual agora segue também para Capricórnio.

Com a consciência do dever que lhe foi dado, Shun está a frente do templo de Atena. A fachada do local está coberta pela corrente de Andrômeda, como uma malha protetora, num formato similar a uma gigantesca teia de aranha, na qual o ponto central encontra-se à frente da porta, justamente onde agora está Shun segurando-a firmemente, com sua força, sua vida, sua alma. Para que não atinja os aposentos de Atena e seus leais seguidores.

Aquela força devastadora acabara passar a casa de Peixes e agora vai, vorazmente, em direção a Shun, o qual não consegue evitar que, neste instante, praticamente aprisionado pelas suas próprias correntes e esperando aquela fúria de energias, ele passa pelo mesmo que sua constelação regente, Andrômeda, a qual foi acorrentada em rochas no mar e sendo entregue à potência das águas de Poseidon. - Será que a armadura de bronze resistirá? Será que eu resistirei? - indaga-se ele - Mas o que me importa é que eu cumpra o meu dever de proteger Atena.

Enfim, a onda que em vez de gelada é de um calor causticante, o ardor tórrido que sente neste momento, é maior que todos que qualquer que já teve que suportar, anteriormente. Mesmo de olhos fechados, aquela brancura aniquiladora é vista, pois transpassa as pálpebras do Cavaleiro, que não acredita na sua própria sobrevivência posterior a esse evento.

Uma visão de destruição, de escombros até o horizonte, e antigas e preciosas construções e esculturas em ruínas sem fim nas sagradas casas zodiacais. De Leão para trás e de Capricórnio para frente as casas zodiacais ainda permanecem de pé, porém repleta de rachaduras e de colunas derrubadas. A técnica proibida foi muito além do que se imaginava que poderia causar.

A junção do imensurável cosmo de 3 Cavaleiros Dourados, com a mistura de forças que protegiam Karasu, causou um hediondo efeito colateral.

A estátua de Atena, apesar de rachada ainda lá está, firme como a deusa que representa, e o templo do mestre do Santuário e Atena, protegido pelo sacrifício de Shun, o qual só permitiu pequenas fissuras na sagrada fachada.

No piso milenar, junto a porta de entrada, pode-se ver pedaços de metal, alguns na cor rosa, outros cinza, mas que certamente lembram pedaços da armadura do Andrômeda e sua corrente. Mas Shun não se pode ver por ali.

No castelo, Abner, que torcia para que seu amigo vencesse agora, vê-se obrigado a intervir, chegando junto a Xarigan, o qual está passando mais mal ainda. Ele põe a mão no seu peito, em dores.

- ARGH! O que está havendo? - berra o rebelde

Abner, preocupado:

- Xarigan, o que sente?

Xarigan:

- Não sei... acho que meu coração bate rápido demais.

Abner, nervoso:

- Você está suando frio!

Rafaga enfim intromete-se:

- O que fez com ele Seikiakko?

Seikiakko:

- Rafaga, como você era pequeno quando eu saí do castelo...!

Rafaga, ficando em guarda:

- Não mude de assunto! Sei que você não é confiável! Agora.

Seikiakko:

- Que poderá fazer a mim, Rafaga? Se nem enfrentar Zagard você foi capaz!

Rafaga, austero:

- Pois eu mudei; eu melhorei muito, desde tal fato! Venha testar! Pode usar tudo que você tem!

Yusuke cochicha para Shurato:

- Ele não vai durar nem um minuto. É só ver o nível de força dessa mulher!

Shurato:

- Agora eu vou interferir.

Yusuke segura-o, de novo.

Shurato:

- Que é?

Yusuke:

- Peraí... é que eu também vou.

Seikiakko larga todas as armas que segurava, voltando a ficar de mãos vazias. Rafaga, enfim, avança e, com um golpe energético similar a Xarigan, tenta atingi-la, mas ela usa sua magia, que a envolve como um escudo que desfaz o ataque.

Seikiakko:

- Agora é minha vez de atacar.

Yusuke, esfregando os nós dos dedos:

- Calma aí, perua! Agora a gente vai entrar na festa!

Shurato:

- Isso mesmo! O que você tem a dizer, agora que está cercada?

Seikiakko:

- Perda de tempo! Não posso ficar perdendo tempo. O mestre está chegando! Na sua forma provisória.

Yusuke zomba:

- Tá falando do Stay Puft?

Sem entender a piada terrena de Urameshi, Seikiakko olha para a janela, por onde entrou e faz um sinal com a mão inteira.

Do lado de fora, ainda estava Quitame, o qual enfia um de seus braços serrilhados para dentro. Lá dentro, a ponta do braço gigante crava fortemente no chão.

Clef:

- O que significa isso?

Rapidamente, através desse braço, inúmeros vermes , oriundos de diversas partes do corpo de Quitame, usam o braço do Neo Mashin como uma ponte e começam a se espalhar pelo piso.

Shurato:

- BLERGH! Que nojo! - exclama o Rei Shura, que pisa sobre um verme, que é reduzido a gosma verde. Contudo, ele vê que a gosma que estava no chão, em segundos se recupera dando origem a um outro verme e que a gosma que ficou abaixo de sua sola também gera mais um bicho. Então o verme mergulha na planta do seu pé.

- AAAI! - berra Shurato, pois a dor da mordida, é realmente devastadora e para piorar, pode-se ver o verme inchando, enquanto chupa seu sangue.

Desesperado e já com o bicho preso à sua sola, volta a pisar esmagando-o, resultando numa outra gosma verde, avermelhada de sangue.

Contudo, a gosma volta a tornar-se um novo verme.

Shurato foi um exemplo. Na verdade, quase todos ali já estão sendo cercados pela criatura, com exceção de Seikiakko e de Xarigan, próximos a ela.

Abner, por sua vez, não está sendo poupado, porque os bichos pulam sobre ele, que usa a sua grande velocidade para golpeá-los, mas é pior, pois após isso, cada gota de gosma torna-se um novo verme.

- Mas que diabos é isso? - berra Rafaga, que vê que seus golpes que fatiam os vermes, só servem para multiplica-los. Se ele corta a cauda, uma nova cabeça cresce lá e a cabeça antiga dá origem a uma nova cauda.

Clef, por sua vez, usa a sua barreira mágica para envolver ele e os aldeões que ali se encontram. Mesmo estes tendo se rebelado contra o núcleo.

Yusuke, enlouquecido, fica a dar tapas nos bichos, que saltam para sua pele, sem parar.

- Sai pra lá, peste! - berra Urameshi

Shurato supõe que sua magia pode destruir tais criaturas então:

- NAUMAK SANMANDA BODANAN ABILAUKEN SOWAKA! O PODER DE SHURAAAAA!

A energia em forma de cabeça de leão vai contra uma multidão de vermes no chão, bem como a pata do Gênio da Peste, e age como uma enxurrada de luz, que desintegra o corpo dos vermes por completo.

Após o ataque, a pata de Quitame se recolhe, sendo retirada do castelo.

Shurato comemora:

- Consegui! Acabei com eles!

Yusuke:

- Muito bom! Você serve mesmo pra alguma coisa!

Seikiakko:

- Eu lhes digo, deixem logo este castelo, pois agora ele pertence a meu mestre.

Shurato desafia:

- Fugir, por quê?

Neste instante pode-se ver que, no lugar onde Shurato abatera os vermes, no chão começa a se formar uma camada de um metro de vermes, que vão se formando.

- Mas que? - exclama o Guardião Celestial.

Seikkiako:

- Basta uma partícula, para que os vermes cresçam novamente! E imaginem a quantidade de partículas que sobraram.

Agora, o monte de vermes já alcança dois metros.

- Cacete! O que vamos fazer? - berra Yusuke.

Clef:

- Vamos fugir! Vamos abandonar o castelo!

Rafaga:

- O quê?

Clef:

- Não tem jeito! Vamos logo!

Abner, em meio a vermes que lhe mordem, tenta puxar Xarigan consigo, mas o chefe dos rebeldes não consegue andar.

- Vamos Xarigan! Rápido!

Xarigan, suando frio, com olhos vermelhos:

- Não consigo... mexer! Algo... errado! Vai, Abner!

Abner:

- Não, sem o senhor!

- Vai, Abner!

- Não! - Resiste o ex-Cavaleiro.

Todos começam a abandonar o local.

Clef vira-se e pede a seu filho:

- Abner, vem! Temos que ir!

Abner:

- Não!

Clef:

- Filho, por favor!

Xarigan:

- Vai... Abner, vai!

Abner:

- Eu vou conseguir salvar você, Xarigan!

Seikiakko:

- Fique, Abner e faça parte de nós. Nós reconstruiremos Zefir.

Abner:

- Não faria parceria com você, nunca! - disse, tirando um verme do pé da orelha.

Seikiakko:

- Basta eu querer e os vermes não te atacarão e você será um de nós!

Clef:

- Não, Abner! Por favor!

Abner, porém, está preocupado com Xarigan, que calou-se e baixou a cabeça.

- Xarigan! - grita o ex-Cavaleiro.- Fale alguma coisa!

Xarigan volta a erguer a cabeça, agora aparentando calma, dizendo:

- Abner, fique conosco!

Abner:

- O quê?

Xarigan:

- Fique conosco! É uma oportunidade de tomarmos Zefir!

Abner:

- Como pode se aliar a ela de repente?

Xarigan:

- Este é o único caminho não vê! É a renovação! Um mundo onde pessoas como você poderão obter um perdão! Compreende?

Abner:

- Xarigan, porque esta falando isso? Sabe quais são os planos dela! Nós queremos uma nova Zefir, mas com o mesmo povo! O meu verdadeiro povo! No qual eu e você nascemos! Não uma horda de sádicos arrependidos como eu!

Xarigan pondo a mão sobre a cabeça de Abner num gesto paternal:

- Abner, eu quis arrebanha-lo para um novo futuro, onde pessoas como você poderão ter uma chance de felicidade, mas você se entregou ao conservadorismo dos tolos que encontrou pelo caminho ...- seu tom de voz se transforma - Seu impertinente! Se tivesse sido trazido a Zefir da forma que eu queria, não daria trabalho!

Do corpo de Xarigan uma energia monstruosa é transmitida pra cabeça de Abner, como um terrível choque que faz o ex-cavaleiro ser arremessado contra a parede da sala, espatifando-se nela e logo após no chão.

- Q..Quem é...você! - diz Abner, logo depois perdendo a consciência.

Inúmeros vermes logo vão para devora-lo.

- Espero não me arrepender disso! - diz Shurato, que, rapidamente passa com seu Shakiti em forma de veículo e puxa Abner para cima, colocando-o no veículo e fugindo com os demais castelões.

Numa das salas do castelo, Seiya continua apontando a flecha de ouro contra o Cavaleiro de Bronze, que fora seu parceiro. Seu semblante é de decepção e raiva. Vê o Fênix na ponta de sua flecha.

Porém Seiya não pode evitar de pensar em Shun, o que diria ele quando seu irmão fosse morto por ele. E o novo Cavaleiro de Sagitário fecha os olhos por um segundo, para pensar em toda a situação. Porém após essa piscada de olho, Fênix não está mais à sua frente. Onde estará?

Seiya vê, então, uma mão agarrando sua flecha dourada.

É Ikki do lado dele que , de forma apavorante, fala junto o seu ouvido:

- E você, Seiya? Quem pensa que é para querer me punir? Esqueceu o que você fez com o tal de Ferio?

Seiya:

- Mas eu me arrependi, Ikki!

Ikki soca-lhe com força, ao mesmo tempo que arranca sua arma e a lança num dos cantos da sala.

Ikki:

- Você nada mais é que um assassino! Assim como eu sempre fui!

Seiya:

- Não sou igual a você!

Ikki:

- Só porque você quer? Não tenho dúvidas de que é!

O cosmo do Cavaleiro de Fênix se eleva e começa a formar a imagem da sua criatura representante.

- AVE FÊNIX!

O poder flamejante de Ikki vai contra Sagitário, que tenta parar o ataque com sua aura e mãos. E consegue.

Seiya:

- Ikki, com quem pensa que lida? Eu sou um Cavaleiro de Ouro agora!

Ikki:

- Enfim mostrou sua característica arrogância, Seiya! Mas saiba que eu não seria Fênix para sempre. Eu seria um Cavaleiro Dourado, breve, mas não preciso disso pra vencer você.

O corpo de Ikki parece desaparecer, dando lugar a uma Fênix, que voa até o teto da sala. Vai em direção da janela, na qual quebra a vidraça e sai.

Seiya:

- Ikki! Não fuja!

Seiya crê que ele desertou da luta. Vai até a janela, vendo Ikki no ar à distância. Ele está indo embora. Contudo a Fênix vira curva e volta na direção do castelo, especificamente para a janela de onde saiu, mas mergulhando como um falcão flamejante em altíssima velocidade.

Seiya mal tem tempo de notar o ataque de Ikki. Só teve tempo de tentar se defender, mas é como se tivesse tentando para um míssil.

Fênix vem com força de impacto tamanha que atinge Seiya, o qual pela força é derrubado no chão, que se rompe, atravessando-o e vindo a cair no andar de baixo, dentro de uma espécie de piscina, na verdade, uma banheira coletiva, de águas quentes.

Por incrível que pareça, há gente lá. Moças estão tomando banho naquele momento. Talvez por ignorarem a luta que já estava ocorrendo no castelo ou para esquecerem por serem incapazes de ajudar, ou talvez por pura alienação que é um tipo de gente que há em qualquer nação. o fato é que ao ver Seiya, o qual fica constrangido, as moças fogem para as bordas, vestem suas roupas e fogem do recinto, apavoradas. Uma das últimas a sair, uma garota de cabelos castanhos, compridos e lisos, com exceção de duas mechas salientes que se assemelham a antenas, berra e foge, enquanto atira um sabão na cara avermelhada do cavaleiro:

- Seu tarado!

Logo após o vexame, Seiya sabe que corre perigo, mas antes que ele chegue à margem, Ikki também mergulha naquela piscina.

Ambos começam a trocar socos e chutes dentro d'água, em golpes tão poderosos, que ondas do tamanho das que existem no mar são criadas naquela banheira.

Num determinado momento, Ikki segura a cabeça de Seiya e a bate contra o fundo da piscina várias vezes, até rachar o piso e tingir a água com o sangue do Cavaleiro Dourado novato. E ainda a mantém lá, no fundo, pisando na face de Seiya, na intenção de afogá-lo, enquanto mantém a sua própria cabeça fora d´água pois aquilo não é muito fundo.

Ikki:

- Morra, Seiya!

Seiya está de barriga para baixo. Ikki segura um dos seus braços com o outro pé. O único braço livre de Seiya não alcança os pés do inimigo. Bolhas de gás carbônico saem da boca e nariz de Seiya, em agonia.

Ikki:

- Quanto você agüenta ficar debaixo d'água, Seiya?

Seiya foi pego de jeito. Está ficando sufocado; quanto mais se mexe, mais cansado fica.

Ikki:

- Saiba que estou fazendo isso pra mostrar que posso vencer você sempre. Quando e onde eu quiser!

Seiya já roxeando o rosto, começa a apelar de novo para sua energia dourada, e com ela dá um forte soco no chão já rachado da piscina, abrindo um buraco, para um quatro inferior, o qual começa a receber a água da banheira que vaza.

Nas ruínas das 12 casas, mais especificamente nas da casa de Escorpião, que estava no centro da explosão, e que as ruínas lembram mais uma piscina de cascalho, algo mexe-se por baixo das pequenas pedras.

Logo uma mão ferida ergue-se das pedras, seguida do corpo, que pertence a Aioria; o Cavaleiro de Leão até perdera seu elmo no acontecimento. Está gravemente ferido; com o único olho que pode abrir, ele olha ao redor, vendo o que ocorrera. E sua alma agonia-se com essa visão.

- Não, não! Como pode? Eu não devia ter insistido com isso!

- Acalme-se, Aioria. Atena está bem. Veja! - diz Mu, que também está ferido, mas seu poder de se teleportar lhe havia ajudado a ficar de pé, rapidamente.

Áries aponta o templo do mestre do Santuário, onde está Atena, o qual foi protegido por Shun. O Cavaleiro de Leão suspira com alívio, mas indaga:

- Onde está Milo?

Mu:

- Está inconsciente. Por enquanto é melhor que ele descanse.

Aioria:

- E o invasor, onde está?

Mu não sabe responder.

Aioria, então em meio às dores e gemido, levanta-se das pedras, logo com o olhar perscrutante de um verdadeiro leão, vasculha pelos escombros e pedras, a fim de encontrar algum vestígio do inimigo. Após pouco tempo, logo vê a ponta de um metal negro, saindo dos entulhos.

Com ira, o Cavaleiro ergue a peça com força suficiente para trazer à tona o corpo de Karasu. Porém vêem-lhe apenas o peitoral da armadura, sem seu dono.

O Cavaleiro olha ali próximo e vê entre as pedras, o que parece ser mais daquele metal escuro. Mu aproxima-se, e, apesar de estar cansado, usa seu poder telecinético e puxa dos entulhos as demais peças da Sapuris de Garuda, e nada do corpo de Karasu.

Mu remonta a armadura na sua forma de criatura representante. Algo que se assemelha a uma ave infernal, com garras, além das asas nos membros superiores e também possui cornos e cauda de duas pontas.

- Será que ele fugiu? Mas...

Mu:

- Eu também não sinto mais a presença dele.

Aioria:

- Então conseguimos aniquila-lo.

Mu:

- Parece que sim.

Aioria:

- Quando o selo de Atena perdeu o efeito?

Mu:

- Ele ainda não perdeu o efeito.

Aioria:

- Como? E como é possível que uma Sapuris consiga romper as barreiras das dimensões, para estar aqui?

Mu:

- Não sei. Parece que Hades arrumou uma maneira de fazer suas Sapuris surgirem neste plano existencial, com o selo de Atena ainda ativo.

Aioria:

- De fato, estes são os inimigos do qual não podíamos sair do Santuário durante a batalha contra Poseidon. Servos de Hades são terríveis! Poderia atacar repentinamente, como de fato ocorreu.

O Cavaleiro de Áries, de repente sente-se assustado.

- Não pode ser!

- O que foi? - indaga Aioria, até que ele também consegue perceber o que ocorre - Não. Não é possível.

A Sapuris de Garuda começa a emitir a energia estranha do Karasu, e logo começa a se desprender as peças, para, peça por peça ir se posicionando no ar, como se novamente um corpo a estivesse vestindo. Uma voz fantasmagórica sai de onde deveria haver uma cabeça.

- O mestre não me mandaria aqui, se não tivesse certeza que eu poderia cumprir a missão.

Mu, pasmado:

- É um espírito. O espírito do invasor está vestindo a Sapuris!

Quase transparente, pode-se ver que se trata da imagem de Karasu vestida naquela armadura. Orgulhoso do poder a ele concedido, o youkai exclama:

- Vejam! Agora nem me tocar vocês poderão mais!

O Cavaleiro de Leão, apesar de exausto e muito ferido, usa a ira de ver seu inimigo de volta, para encher-se do seu cosmo dourado e desafiar o oponente.

- Veremos! CÁPSULA DO PODER!

Mu, alerta:

- Cuidado, Aioria!

O Cavaleiro de Leão avança com seu soco energético, mesmo com o punho ferido, direcionado na face do oponente, porém o golpe passa direto pelo inimigo, agora um ser imaterial.

E aproveitando o descuido, Karasu aproxima sua mão fantasma para perto do pescoço do Cavaleiro, e, emitindo uma bomba energética que explode na nuca de Aioria, que desprotegido sem seu elmo, acaba caindo inerte sobre os escombros da casa de Escorpião.

Mu, nervoso:

- Aioria!

Não satisfeito, Karasu abre seus braços e, de dentro de sua Sapuris, bolas energéticas são espalhadas aos milhares pelos ares, num raio de centenas de metros. Praticamente, até o final dos escombros da casa de Peixes, o ar está repleto de bombas. O caminho até o templo do mestre está tomado pelas armadilhas do demônio.

Karasu então já volta a correr em direção a seu objetivo, sem ser incomodado pelas bombas, que saem da frente da Sapuris do Garuda.

O Cavaleiro de Áries vê-se sem poder agir, pois percebe que está impedido de usar o seu teletransporte até tal distância, mesmo porque o poder que age sobre aquele local, limita a distância que Mu pode usar sua magia e Karasu, agora livre, continua seu caminho, como um fantasma que não pode ser tocado.

O momento é de uma tristeza profunda naquela sala lotada de instrumentos bélicos. Levada pela tristeza, Lucy está sentada no chão, sem ânimo para erguer sua própria cabeça. A companhia de Priscila naquele momento é importante, mas insuficiente para consolar a terrível seqüência de desgostos que afligem a mocinha.

A ferreira de Zefir acaricia os cabelos ruivos da Guerreira do Fogo.

- Lucy, lamento muito, menina. Lamento.

As gotas salgadas que pingam dos olhos da menina, molham sua própria saia.

Priscila:

- Eu não posso te pedir calma ou para que se conforme, mas posso te dizer que nós, seus amigos, sempre estaremos com você.

Enfim, a moça resolve falar algo.

- Priscila, por que Zefir me castiga tanto, por que? Deve ser uma punição por eu ter sido tão burra e ter cometido tantos erros!

Priscila:

- Você não cometeu erros. Fez o que deveria ser feito.

Lucy balança a cabeça, negativamente, discordando da opinião de Priscila.

Ambas voltam a se calar.

Hyoga ficou quieto todo o tempo. Acha que não tem direito de tentar consola-la e menos ainda de tentar punir Ikki pelo crime dele. Só se vê obrigado a lembrar de sua presença no local, ao ver os vermes vindos do corredor, que começam a entrar no ambiente.

- Que são essas criaturas? - exclama ele.

Os bichos então começam a saltar em cima dele, para sugar o sangue por sua pele.

O Cavaleiro agarra dois deles no ar e usa do seu cosmo para congela-los, mas está fraco e apenas consegue esfriar os corpos dos platelmintos. E foi tempo suficiente para vários deles grudarem em sua pele e começarem a sugar seu sangue.

Desesperado, Hyoga começa a arrancá-los e a esmagá-los, e acaba presenciando o incrível poder de multiplicação e regeneração das criaturas.

Na entrada do corredor, do qual faz parte a sala de armas, surge Rafaga, na intenção de alertá-los. Porém ele encontra a passagem tomada pelas criaturas, as quais não adianta atacar. O castelão então resolve gritar:

- Não ataquem, ou se multiplicarão! Temos que deixar o castelo!

Lá dentro , ouvem o aviso, perplexos.

Priscila:

- Vamos abandonar o castelo? Agora?

Os vermes continuam em número cada vez maior, invadindo o ambiente e agora as mulheres também começam a ser uma fonte de alimentação.

Priscila ameaça cortar um verme que retira de sua perna, mas Hyoga alerta.

- Cuidado! Se você fizer isso, ele se multiplica!

Lucy também é atacada e os bichos começam a colar em várias partes de sua pele e a garota, pelo seu estado emocional atual, não tem tanta pressa em se livrar deles.

Priscila:

- Lucy, não deixe! - diz ela mesa, puxando alguns bichos presos a ela.

Lucy ouve e retruca com raiva:

- Claro que não, porque eu SOU O NÚCLEO! O NÚCLEO!

Como um tecido banhado em álcool, o corpo da garota vira uma grande fogueira, atingindo em cheio o corpo dos asquerosos seres.

Atingindo-os em cheio, mas não afastando-os, pois eles sob o fogo apenas começam a ficar luminosos como metal aquecido e em conseqüência, a garota começa a sentir através deles o calor das suas próprias chamas.

- AAAAH! - grita Lucy, com terríveis dores de queimaduras.

Nesse instante, Hyoga e Priscila se aproximam dela rapidamente, arrancam as criaturas presas em seu corpo.

Hyoga:

- Como podem ter resistido ao fogo?

Neste momento à porta do recinto surge Rafaga, que como protetor do núcleo, vai de fato zelar pela segurança de Lucy.

Todavia isso lhe custou que dezenas dessas criaturas lhe colassem no corpo e ele só tem tempo de dizer:

- Fujam! Todos estão sendo levados daqui! - e cai desacordado no piso.

Hyoga, desesperadamente, começa a arrancar os vermes presos no castelão, com a ajuda de Priscila.

- Ele pode morrer! - berra Priscila.

Lucy então volta a olhar para Lantis e enojada, vê que ele também está repleto das criaturas sanguessugas.

- Lantis! - exclama ela e começa a tentar tirar aquela praga de sobre ele..

Tendo livrado Rafaga, Hyoga coloca o grandalhão sobre seus ombros para levá-lo, enquanto, com seus pés, chuta os vermes que se aproximam.

- Vamos embora! - berra ele.

Priscila:

- E Seiya?

Hyoga:

- Seiya sabe se virar. Ele fugirá, mas preciso ajudar vocês.

Lucy:

- Mas... e Lantis?

Priscila:

- Menina, eu sei, mas é uma emergência. Lantis, infelizmente está morto.

Lucy:

- Mas eu não quero deixar ele ser devorado por esses vermes! Ele precisa de um funeral digno!

Priscila olha para Lucy e a garota parece compreender seus pensamentos.

Colocando as mãos nos ombros de Lucy, diz Priscila:

- Se houvesse outra forma... mas não podemos carregá-lo daqui, agora. Pobre Lucy!

Lucy:

- Não, eu compreendo... é melhor do que deixa-lo à mercê dessas coisas!

Após se livrar de mais alguns vermes que a incomodavam e ao corpo do seu amado, o núcleo de Zefir aproxima-se de Lantis:

- Meu querido Lantis, você foi o meu primeiro, único e o meu verdadeiro amor. O que farei agora, espero que eu possa proteger sua alma dessa maldade que está a nossa volta.

A moça ergue os braços e chamas surgem sobre o corpo de Lantis. Chamas altas, que se aproximam do teto. Contudo, ao contrário do que ocorre com Lucy, essas chamas vão, aos poucos, consumindo o corpo de Lantis. Ela está, de fato, cremando o corpo do seu amado.

Ela já sofrera muito antes e resolve fechar seus olhos, para poupa-la de ver enquanto o corpo do seu amado está sendo deformado. Ela concentra-se em seu espírito, em sua alma, a parte imortal e indestrutível de todo ser vivo.

- Lantis, essas são as chamas da minha paixão. O seu corpo desaparecerá do mundo, mas sua imagem viverá eternamente no meu coração. E espero que quando for minha hora, os deuses da Terra e de Zefir permitam que eu possa vê-lo, mais uma vez.

Pouco mais de um minuto foi necessário para que o corpo de Lantis fosse totalmente consumido. Seu grande esqueleto desmancha-se, como areia.

Enfim, somente restam ali, a espada do castelão, bem como a sua armadura.

Lucy agacha-se no local onde estava Lantis e tocando o chão, como se tocasse na pele do seu amado, murmura:

- Adeus, meu querido Lantis.

Priscila, Lucy e Hyoga fazem uma rápida oração, cada qual para o seu deus e despedem-se de Lantis e pedem proteção para sua alma.

Após o ritual, enfim, voltam à realidade e se livram dos vermes que os atingem, mas estão cercados.

Hyoga lamenta:

- Infelizmente não teremos tempo de fugir. Seu eu tivesse a minha força de volta...!

Os bichos asquerosos estão pelas paredes, chão e teto, como se fossem um tapete.

Os três se espremem cada vez mais em um círculo, no meio da sala, onde chutam os vermes que se aproximam, mas são perturbados pelos que caem do teto sobre suas cabeças.

Priscila:

- Estamos perdidos!

Porém neste instante, surge, saltando sobre aquele tapete de criaturas, Rayearth, com uma visível ferida na cabeça.

Lucy:

- Rayearth! Eu sabia que estava vivo!

O ex-gênio, saltando até próximo a eles, com as patas tomadas pelas criaturas, avisa:

- Vamos, subam em mim!

Sem perda de tempo, os três sobem nas costas do lobo gigante e logo ele foge pelos corredores tomados pelos bichos.

As malignas criaturas ainda tentam cair sobre eles, mas Rayearth consegue ser veloz o suficiente para escapar.

Num andar do castelo, Seiya conseguiu escoar a água da piscina, interrompendo a tentativa de afogamento. Seiya então percebe que Ikki o soltou e com velocidade ergue-se novamente de pé na piscina seca, quando então sente algo cair em sua cabeça. Algo que, repentinamente, morde sua face.

Seiya puxa a coisa e vê o verme. Logo olha para cima e vê que outros estão para cair sobre ele e logo sai do lugar, evitando que um asqueroso bolo de platelmintos lhe cubra.

O novato Cavaleiro de Ouro olha ao redor e nota Ikki também observando uns vermes que estão no chão próximo a ele.

Seiya:

- Ikki, você sabe o que são essas coisas?

Ikki:

- Sim, sei. São oriundas das dimensões infernais, do tártaro.

Seiya:

- Isso significa...

Ikki:

- Que Hades tem a ver com tudo isso. Tem influenciado Zefir.

Seiya:

- Tudo, você diz, o seu comportamento também?

Ikki:

- Provavelmente.

Seiya sente-se aliviado.

- Tinha que ser algo assim. Você não podia ter jogado tudo pro alto por uma loucura à toa!

Ikki austero:

- Seiya! Continue lutando!

Seiya fica pasmo.

- Que? O que está dizendo Ikki, se agora você sabe que está sendo influenciado?

Ikki:

- Não seja teimoso, Seiya! Eu sei o que faço de minha vida!

O Cavaleiro de Fênix salta, faz seu cosmo flamejar e vai contra Seiya, chutando-o no rosto, fazendo o Cavaleiro de Sagitário esbarrar na borda da piscina, girar o corpo por cima dela involuntariamente e terminar esbarrando na parede do canto da sala.

Ikki, imponente:

- Vamos! Já que é tão exibido, mostre que pode me derrotar!

Seiya esfrega a mão na boca para limpar o filete de sangue que por ela escorre e, com muita raiva, olha o ex-aliado.

- Está certo, Ikki. Se quer tanto ser mau, então morrerá como tal.

Sagitário olha e percebe que está no canto da sala, exatamente. Ele então rapidamente volta a levantar-se e faz sua energia brilha como ouro.

- COMETA MAGNO! - dispara contra o teto, arrebentando boa parte dele e fazendo cair em suas mãos o arco de Sagitário.

Seiya sabia que ele estava exatamente naquele ponto do andar de cima.

Sobre a chuva de pequenas rochas e vermes, Seiya estica a flecha no arco outra vez, mirando o oponente, e brada:

- Se é assim que tem que agir com você, então farei da Fênix cinzas mais uma vez. E se mais uma vez você voltar da morte, espero que seja fora da influência de Hades. Eu sei das minhas culpas. Eu mereço uma punição pelo que fiz, mas eu penso em me entregar às autoridades de Zefir, não agora, mas depois que eu ajudar este povo. E se Hades está agindo aqui, tenho ainda mais motivos pra lutar por eles.

Desta vez, sem hesitar, Seiya lança a flecha contra Ikki.

- Melhor não pensar, para não ter tempo de mudar de idéia - pensa Sagitário. Aquele fora seu amigo, mas agora se assemelha mais a uma constante ameaça. Ao ver aquela seta disparada tão repentinamente em sua direção, surpreende o cavaleiro de Bronze de Fênix.

Seiya pós ter disparado sua arma enfim fecha os olhos, engolindo seco, com um vestígio de remorso, mais pelo Shun do que por Ikki.

Mas, novamente Seiya é surpreendido por Ikki. A sua flecha errou o alvo . Ikki passa sobre sua cabeça em forma de uma ave envolta em chamas, ou seja, uma fênix. Seiya vê a criatura que o olha com um olhar de predador e sente as garras desta ave lhe atingirem a cabeça, não fatalmente, mas como advertência.

- Muito tem que crescer ainda, Seiya! Este poderia ter sido o fim!

Logo, porém, a ave em sua cor flamejante atravessa o buraco para o andar acima, desaparecendo de vista Apenas resta a flecha dourada cravada na parede. Seiya havia perdido a luta, sabia que se Ikki quisesse poderia ter lhe dado um golpe fatal quando passou sobre sua cabeça.

Sagitário vê que a quantidade de vermes que caem do teto é cada vez maior e ele então pensa no que ele tem que fazer agora, sair dali.

Um sacrilégio ocorre em Zefir. No milenar castelo de Cristal , o pátio onde era o local mais seguro de toda zefir nestas ocasiões de turbulência, é obrigado a ser esvaziado as pressas por Kurama, Caldina e etc. que praticamente enxotam as pessoas dali, pois o vermes sanguessugas infernais começam a invadir o espaço. Os corredores se tornam uma gigantesca correria, todos fogem com toda velocidade possível , as crianças e velhos têm que ser auxiliados por parentes ou mesmo carregados. Quem não tem parentes , o que é comum devido as constantes destruições que ocorrem ultimamente em Zefir, tem que ser auxiliado pelos castelões ou pelos estrangeiros que ali estão abrigados.

- Como pude? Ser tão incompetente a ponto de termos que evacuar o castelo de Cristal. Serei eu o sacerdote que levará Zefir a destruição? - pensou Clef.

Não há como negar. Tudo indica que Zefir está se acabando. Nenhuma força combatente é capaz contra o infernal invasor que surgira. A Vida de sua população foi ameaçada e se depender destes inimigos atrozes, a história de Zefir será apagada, bem como sua cultura, sua beleza e sua existência. Esse poderá ser o último dia de Zefir.

CONTINUA...

Desculpem a demora. Mas eis o vigésimo sétimo capítulo de Last Land para vocês, meus amigos leitores. Entramos no sétimo dia da estória e agora vocês terão grandes revelações e grandes batalhas Espero que tenham gostado. Digam se adoraram ou odiaram. Escrevam-me.

Agradeço as sugestões do meu amigo Lexas para este capitulo.

Agradeço também o incentivo do meu amigo Rengaw.

Wlad


	28. Armaduras Sagradas

**DATA- MAIO DE 2004**

**Last Land**

**Sétimo Dia - Zefir, Vértice do Bem e do Mal**

**Capítulo 28 - Armaduras Sagradas**

- Covarde! Escória! Eu desejo, do fundo da minha alma, que tu sofras as mazelas mais terríveis que o inferno possa ter! - assim berra Landover para sua própria Guerreira Mágica, a qual apenas fica com mais medo - Estou me desvencilhando da tua maldita incapacidade, agora! - novamente berrou o gênio.

Neste instante, o corpo de Sandhye separa-se de Landover e, assustada, a garota cai e vai rolando a grande montanha arenosa, na qual havia caído.

A garota vai se arranhando bastante e, com a força que ainda tem, invoca sua espada e tenta criar um apoio, cravando-a na montanha. Falha nas primeiras tentativas, mas enfim consegue atingindo uma fenda entre duas rochas perdidas na montanha, e assim consegue impedir que continuasse a rolar. A essa altura, a garota já está com consideráveis arranhões sobre a pele e bastante suja.

- Não faz isso comigo, Landover! - pede a moça, cheia de dores.

Landover:

- Cala-te, sua inferior! Tu tens que deixar este mundo para que surja uma nova Guerreira para mim!

Marine e Anne, apesar de extremamente feridas, não deixam de ouvir.

Anne:

- Landover! Não faça isso!

Marine:

- Você é louco!

Windom:

- Reflita, Landover! Não surgirá uma nova Guerreira com a velocidade que espera.

Landover:

- Mesmo com força reduzida, sozinho, eu posso agir.

O grande gênio, ainda em forma de robô, olha para a garota e faz um movimento com a mão. Neste momento as rochas nas quais Sandhye havia se apoiado, vão se desfazendo, pois tornam-se areia, de repente.

- Nãaaaaaaaaaao! - berra Sandhye, ao perder o seu apoio e voltar a rolar fatalmente.

Uma nova saliência, porém, na montanha, serve de apoio para Sandhye, que pára de rolar. Em dores, quase inconsciente, Sandhye cospe areia que inevitavelmente havia engolido no caminho.

- A morte outra vez está se aproximando de mim! - diz a garota murmurando com o seu costumeiro medo.

O gênio aproxima-se mais e ergue seu grande pé, mais uma vez.

- Morras esmagada, como o inseto que és!

- A morte? A morte? Morte...? Mas eu não quero morreeeeer! - berra Sandhye que encontra forças para levantar-se repentinamente, quando o grande pé vinha para pisá-la e faz com que o chão sob seu corpo em que ela está apoiada, amoleça numa areia movediça, no qual a pisada do pé do Gênio apenas serve para afundá-la em vez de esmaga-la.

- Queres fazer-te de esperta? - ri ironicamente Landover que havia percebido o truque dela e simplesmente não ergue o pé, deixando-o como uma tampa para que a garota não saia da areia movediça e morra sem ar.  
Após essa suicida ação, a crise existencial volta à tona na mente da garota, que coloca as mãos na cabeça e fecha os olhos de agonia, enquanto terra começa a encher seus ouvidos e nariz.

- Minha mente vagueia em diversas direções, eu não sei o que fazer! Não sei!

A instabilidade mental da garota faz com que ela emane seu poder de forma desordenada e sem querer, ela dissolve totalmente toda a saliência na montanha que a mantinha sem cair. Salva-se do soterramento, mas outra vez corre risco de vida, pois ela cai direto sem rolar, para uma queda de cabeça, que pode resultar em fatalidade.

Mas isso não ocorre, pois o seu esbelto corpo, esbarra em diversas grandes e fortes folhas que encontra junto ao chão, que amortecem sua queda contra o solo. Ela está tão apavorada nesse instante, que nem lembra do detalhe que toda a vegetação de Zefir havia murchado.

Tal vegetação surgira tão repentinamente por causa de Kurama, que descera do castelo e imediatamente criara uma floresta abaixo da Ilha Voadora, no intuito de proteger as inúmeras pessoas que resgatam do castelo, e que este momento estão chegando por ali.

Kurama aproxima-se da Guerreira da Terra caída, olha-a com preocupação e logo agacha-se para acolhê-la em seus braços.

No castelo, Hades, no corpo de Xarigan, congratula-se com Seikiakko, a mulher que lhe permitiu chegar a esse mundo.

- Minha serva, você foi fundamental para os meus planos até agora e pode acreditar que eu a recompensarei à altura dos seus preciosos atos.

Seikiakko aproxima-se do seu senhor e, com um ligeiro gesto de cabeça, indica agradecimento.

- Sou feliz em servi-lo, senhor, e tudo que vier de ti me será bem vindo.

Xarigan, lentamente ergue sua mão, e depois numa aceleração rápida, esbofeteia fortemente o rosto da mulher sinistra, a qual não sente dor, mas foi empurrada para trás.

- Se... senhor...? - diz ela sem expressão facial, mas surpresa na voz.

- A quem você entregou o meu corpo, mulher maldita? Foi aquele beijo, não foi?

Agora ela entende. Xarigan neste instante retomara o controle do seu corpo, porém ele logo após essa ação veloz, começa a sacolejar, numa tremedeira impressionante, pois o corpo não sabe a quem obedecer, ambas as consciências, de Hades e de Xarigan estão num lugar oculto do cérebro de Xarigan, disputando o controle.

Xarigan:

- Você é o causador de tudo o que vem ocorrendo até agora em Zefir?

Hades:

- Posso afirmar que sim.

Xarigan:

- Eu jamais permitirei que você tome conta do meu corpo! Afaste-se de mim já! Ou eu vou...

Hades:

- O que podes fazer? Nada! Eu sou um deus e você não é nada. Eu preciso do seu corpo, da sua mente cheia de ódio, rancor e principalmente força de vontade, para realizar meus objetivos.

Xarigan:

- Eu não posso aceitar isso!

Hades:

- Você não tem escolha! Mas o seu dom mais interessante é de fato sua força de vontade incomum. Obviamente, meu corpo original seria mais eficiente, mas o seu pode ser um razoável substituto temporário neste plano físico.

Ao menos por enquanto um teto improvisado está sobre as cabeças de todos que fogem do Castelo. A Floresta criada por Kurama.

As pessoas vão descendo desesperadas da ilha do castelo, mas uma coisa curiosa está ocorrendo. Elas estão se dividindo em dois grupos.

Clef, ao sair, vê a estranha divisão, mas já sabe do que se trata.

Um jovem aproxima-se de Shurato e diz:

- Nos devolva o Mestre Abner.

Shurato:

- Mas... ele...?

O jovem praticamente puxa o inconsciente Abner do ombro do guardião celestial.

Clef:

- Isso não é hora do povo se desunir! Estamos em ruínas!

Jovem:

- Em ruínas por causa de vocês! E por causa do Núcleo! - diz, apontando para Lucy, que aparece ali montada em Rayearth, neste momento.

Distraidamente, o jovem fervorosamente defende a desunião instalada e não percebe que Oddbeast o estava observando e que largara lá de cima uma espécie de bomba, que vem diretamente sobre sua cabeça.

Clef:

- Cuidado, jovem!

O jovem, apesar de alertado, não tem a grande velocidade dos guerreiros ali para fugir e apenas vê aquele objeto voando em sua direção.

Seria o fim dele e Abner, caso as folhas das plantas acima dele não mudassem de forma alargando-se e servindo como elástico que recebe e arremessa a bomba para outro lado, e mais uma folha a empurra da mesma forma e vai de folha em folha, assim por diante, até que uma determinada folha em formato de concha recebe a bomba. Logo após com seu galho, age como uma catapulta, arremessando a bomba de volta a seu dono, que defende-se atirando com o canhão nas suas costas, explodindo a bomba em pleno ar.

Yusuke dá uma risada rápida.

- Essa foi boa, Kurama!

Lucy fica observando tudo montada em Rayearth.

Ela nota aquela parte do povo em separado, a qual olha para ela (exceto as crianças) com olhar de acusação, o qual ela percebe que significa que acham que tudo aquilo é por culpa sua.

Lucy não tem nem mais lágrimas para chorar por isso; apenas pensa:

- Nunca imaginei que Zefir pudesse se tornar um inferno para mim.

Mais adiante, Sandhye já acordada, está sobre folhas, como um colchão, aprontadas por Kurama.

Sandhye:

- Eu não agi como você esperava. Desculpe. É até bom que Landover tenha se livrado de mim.

Kurama:

- Tenho certeza de que ele vai se arrepender logo.

Nos céus, Landover agora cheio de confiança, tenta atacar Oddbeast.

- CHUVA DE PEDRAS!

O seu poder de arremessar pedras é visivelmente reduzido; elas são em menor número e menores.

Suzako de Oddbeast:

- Se seu objetivo é me sujar, você conseguiu!

Landover:

- Eu tenho que conseguir feri-lo!

- Era isso que eu queria! Agora vai ser fácil destruí-lo! - diz o inimigo.

Oddbeast volta a apontar o canhão das suas costas, mas agora aponta todos os pequenos canos para a mesma direção, para o gênio da terra.

Sem perda de tempo, Oddbeast dispara os raios, que se tornam um só de grossura tal que Landover nem sabe o que fazer, mas o gênio arrisca tudo num improvisado escudo de pedra.

Sandhye, lá de baixo vê e berra:

- Landover! Cuidado!

Por fim o escudo de rochas foi tão ineficaz, que nem pôde reter por um segundo o poderoso raio que, sem dificuldade, atravessa Landover na altura do peito. Buraco grande e terrível, um grande rombo. O raio, após atravessá-lo, ainda destrói o pico de uma montanha ao fundo.

Landover olha para seu tronco, podendo ver o outro lado por através dele e obviamente cai, derrotado ao solo de Zefir, estrondosamente.

Windom, Ceres e Rayearth iram-se com o que acabam de ver.

Suzako de Oddbeast:

- Parte da missão cumprida! Landover morto!

Marine em Ceres mesmo ainda caída, enfurece-se:

- Por que o matou? Por que conosco você brinca e a ele matou?

No chão, Sandhye aproxima-se do seu gênio.

- Landover! Landover! Não morra!

O gigante caído ali inerte e Sandhye ajoelhada junto à sua cabeça.

- Você não pode morrer, Landover!

Abaixo da vegetação, Abner acorda entre os rebeldes.

- São vocês, meu povo?

Ele olha em volta e vê em outro grupo de pessoas mais distante, Priscila olhando para ele, com ar de pena.

- Sierra! Nossa conversa não acabou! - pensa ele.

Nessa altura todos, menos Hades (Xarigan) e Seikiakko saíram do castelo.

Clef lamenta:

- Está tudo entregue a eles.

Kuwabara, saíra do castelo juntamente com Shiryu.

Kuwabara:

- Ei, estão mandando todo mundo sair do castelo. Que bichos eram aqueles. Que foi que houve?

Yusuke chega dando uma bronca em Kuwabara.

- Você é um burro mesmo, Kuwabara! Tava por fora em tudo? Nós perdemos o castelo para dois imbecis!

Kuwabara:

- Mas vai ser fácil toma-lo de volta, né não? São imbecis, não é?

Yusuke:

- É, mas aqueles dois são outro tipo de imbecis, diferentes de você!

Kuwabara:

- Então vamos ter que dormir ao relento?

Yusuke irritado, pensando na situação toda:

- Não! Não vamos ter não!

Yusuke ainda irritado, começa deliberadamente a atirar o Reigun em direção Oddbeast.

O Neo Mashim vê aquela ação e defende-se, usando seus raios contra o poder do Urameshi. O Neo Mashim vira-se agora com o supercanhão às suas costas e dispara para baixo.

Aqueles terríveis raios vão para baixo, mas não contra Yusuke, que já esperava isso, mas sim contra Abner, que nota aquilo quase no último segundo e com toda sua força e velocidade, tenta empurrar o monte de pessoas que estão junto dele, num ato violento. Não tinha como ser outro jeito. E apesar da sua grande velocidade, o raio ainda o atinge de raspão, bem em suas costas, o deixando de fato esfolado. Foi inevitável que pela força do empurrão e do impulso da explosão as pessoas se machucassem na queda, com grandes raladas, traumatismos, alguns ossos quebrados, mas ainda vivos.

Com as costas em carne viva, Abner ainda assim fica satisfeito de salvar aquela gente toda da morte certa.  
Suzako e Oddbeast olham para baixo e dizem:

- Azar, por pouco! Mas vamos ver...

Oddbeast volta a apontar o grande canhão, e logo dispara-o, quando uma língua de água imensamente forte passa levando Abner e os aldeões da frente da mira do raio, fazendo o Neo Mashin errar.

Oddbeast vira-se e vê que Ceres voltara ao combate.

Marine:

- Se quiser se livrar de nós, vai ter que nos matar!

Oddbeast:

- Não vale a pena!

Marine:

- Mas eu vou te obrigar! - e ataca - FARPAS DE GELO!

Obviamente, Oddbeast usa os seus inúmeros raios do canhão as costas para se defender das farpas geladas que vão contra ele.

Windom também está em pé de volta à ação, esperando ajudar Marine, apesar de não saber muito bem como, quando uma voz é ouvida junto a seu ouvido.

- Ajude-me a chegar perto dele.

Anne vê que no ombro de Windom está Ikki.

- Ikki! Mas você não...?

Ikki:

- Você quer derrotar esse monstro, não quer? Então ajude-me a chegar perto dele.

Anne não compreende muito bem a decisão de Ikki mas concorda então:

- Está certo, então segure-se.

O gênio do Vento então ergue os braços e faz com que o ar à sua volta comece a ganhar velocidade, mais e mais. Ikki segura-se com toda força nas juntas do pescoço e ombro do gênio, para não ser carregado. Mesmo para um cavaleiro aquele vento está se tornando cada vez mais difícil de se suportar. Por um instante Fênix suspeita que ela quer derruba-lo de seu ombro, mas passa a confiar nela quando ela lhe diz.

Anne avisa:

- Você tem que ir junto, agora!

Aumentando a ventania para mais de 500 km por hora, ela lança um gigantesco tornado na direção de Oddbeast. Ikki vai de carona naquela magia, como uma pedra sendo levada pelo tornado, numa velocidade enorme, que fica difícil conseguir distingui-lo ali dentro. Inclusive Ikki resiste para não desacordar naquela situação.O Neo Mashin deixa de prestar atenção em Marine e volta-se contra o tornado gigante.

Suzako de Oddbeast:

- Deve estar brincando! Está gastando tolamente suas últimas energias!

Oddbeast, perto demais do furacão para evitá-lo, para impedir de ser carregado, desce bruscamente no chão e crava suas unhas no solo.

O furacão envolve o Neo Mashin por alguns segundos, mas não consegue move-lo do lugar um centímetro, apesar das várias dezenas de quilos de terra que são retiradas do chão e da força do vento.

Oddbeast resiste ao ataque, o furacão passa por ele e fica sem destino pela terra estéril, quando então Anne o desfaz. O Neo Mashim ergue-se novamente, voando. Porém o gênio da Guerra pára repentinamente. Algo está errado. Ele está se auto comandando. O Neo Mashim percebe que está só, agora.

Oddbeast:

- Onde ele está? Onde está Suzako?

No solo, bem no local onde Oddbeast havia descido, está Suzako, totalmente nervoso:

- Oddbeast! Porque você me largou?

Yusuke vê seu antigo inimigo ali à sua mercê e começa a massagear os nós dos dedos.

- E aí, Suzako? Então nos encontramos de novo! Você é mesmo um pentelho!

Apavorado, Suzako começa a gritar e pular para chamar a atenção do seu Neo Mashim.

- Oddbeast!

O gênio da Guerra procura por seu parceiro pelo chão. Não o vê, mas vê Abner pulando e acenando desesperadamente para ele. Teria ele enlouquecido?

Vendo essa oportunidade, Oddbeast obviamente não hesita em atacar seu alvo preferencial. Aponta o canhão de suas costas e dispara, atingindo com perfeição o alvo.

Lá embaixo, Suzako, mortalmente ferido pelo ataque de seu Neomashim, murmura agonizante:

- Você enlouqueceu...?

Logo após cai morto, em carne viva, com ossos e órgãos expostos.

Yusuke:

- Que doideira! O que houve, afinal?

Hyoga:

- Coisa do Ikki. Veja no ombro de Oddbeast.

No ombro do Neomashim está Ikki. Ele havia usado seu poder mais interessante. O golpe fantasma, justamente contra um Neomashim.

Seiya, que havia saído do castelo a tempo de ver a seqüência de fatos estranhos, pensa.

- Ikki não está do nosso lado, mas também não está no deles. No final das contas Ikki tem o seu próprio lado, com seus próprios objetivos. Lado esse que ele não partilha com ninguém. Ele é de fato indomável.

Só agora então Oddbeast percebe a presença em seu ombro. Oddbeast esbraveja:

- Que? Tem um inseto no meu ombro!

Ikki:

- Não um inseto e sim... - ataca - AVE FÊNIX!

O cavaleiro atinge seu poder bem na cabeça do gênio da guerra, que perde muita altura. Ele, como os outros, perde muita força sem seu guerreiro.

Quitame agora está perto e aproxima-se para ajudar.

Suzako de Quitame:

- Oddbeast! Como se deixou enganar assim? - ataca - GAFANHOTOS INFERNAIS!

As cavidades do corpo do Neomashim abrem-se e liberam uma grande nuvem de gafanhotos, com cabeça de leão, que vão em direção a Ikki, o qual ainda continua no ombro do inimigo.

O cavaleiro faz o cosmo da Fênix brilhar outra vez, fazendo a imagem da criatura mitológica surgir como um sol no céu negro e logo ela se transforma numa coluna de fogo, que cruza os ares, varrendo os céus dos asquerosos gafanhotos de Quitame.

Oddbeast tenta, com suas garras, espetar Ikki, mas ele agilmente salta de seu ombro, planando no ar.  
Percebendo que Oddbeast está enfraquecida, Windom e Ceres se aproximam.

Marine:

- Este é por Sandhye! - ataca - FARPAS DE GELO!

Anne:

- Este é por Landover! - ataca - GRANDE ESPIRAL!

Oddbeast tenta defender-se, usando os canhões de raios às suas costas, porém desta vez os seus raios estão mais fracos, menos numerosos e mais lentos, o que faz em pouco tempo os poderes das duas lhe atingirem terrivelmente, causando-lhe incontáveis ferimentos por cortes e tendo a maioria de suas garras e o canhão de raios às suas costas arrancados fora.

Oddbeast foi incapacitado. E tendo noção disso, ele toma a decisão de fugir o mais rápido possível, vendo-se em desespero.

Quitame e seu Suzako sentem-se incapazes de resistir a tantos oponentes. O que fazer então? Algo que tenha utilidade.

Sim, algo útil, algo que ajude os planos de seu mestre e Suzako sabe exatamente o que fazer. Quitame então observa Abner lá em baixo e já estando bem acima dele, apenas faz com que sua armadura se afrouxe e as cavidades se abram mais do que nunca, das quais começam a sair vermes, como aqueles que estão no castelo, porém estes de tamanho bem maior, cerca de dois metros cada um. Tais criaturas são soltas para que caiam em Abner.

O ex-cavaleiro percebe e desvia-se de todos que caem do céu, porém após caírem no chão, todos eles vão, invariavelmente contra Abner, que se encontra no meio de um grosso círculo deles.

Ele tanta saltar fora desse círculo, mas um dos bichos lhe crava as ventosas em sua perna, derrubando-o.  
Kuwabara faz sua espada de energia surgir em sua mão e avança contra os monstros, porém Hyoga o barra.

Hyoga:

- Espera! Não faça isso, ou vai apenas multiplica-los!

Kuwabara:

- Sério? Então congela eles!

Hyoga lamenta-se sabendo que está enfraquecido.

Shurato, mais uma vez, entra em ação com seu Shakiti e, usando-o na forma de veículo, aproxima-se de Abner e o puxa para a "carona" do Shakiti e os bichos que já estavam colados em Abner são arrancados com golpes da peculiar arma do Rei Shura.

Abner fica um pouco contrariado de ser salvo por Shurato(de novo), mas mesmo assim resolve usar a educação, uma coisa que por muitos anos pouco usou, e agradece.

- Obrigado. Acho que lhe devo uma.

Shurato:

- Nós já ficaríamos felizes se nos explicasse porque estão te caçando.

Abner, nervoso:

- Eu não sei!

Shurato retruca:

- Ah, mas tem que saber! Podia, pelo menos abrir sua boca e dizer o que era o tal presente pro Indra!

Abner emudece por segundos e fala:

- Está bem, eu vou contar.

Essa conversa distraiu os dois que, de repente, vêem-se à frente de Quitame, pois ele descera ao solo e prepara um terrível golpe com seu braço serrilhado de louva-deus, do qual o Shakiti está perto demais para escapar.

O golpe é certeiro para partir ao meio os dois tripulantes do Shakiti, pela cintura. É partido no meio, de fato, mas nada acontece com Abner e Shurato e sim com o braço do Neo Mashim, que é cortado pela espada de Ceres, controlada por Marine, que assim evita a morte dos dois.

Suzako, com voz irada:

- Maldita Guerreira Mágica!

Nem terminara de falar e o youkai é interrompido, pois o mesmo objeto cortante e pontiagudo lhe atravessa o meio do tórax. A espada de Ceres, que não perdera tempo e crava-a no peito do Neo Mashim.

Com os olhos vermelhos de veias inchadas, mais a expressão de dor, Suzako sangra pela boca, até sua cabeça cair de lado, indicando sua morte dentro de Quitame. Marine, então, retira a sua espada, percebendo o corpo amolecido do Neo mashim e fecha os olhos por um instante, tentando superar aquilo, pois mesmo ela sendo a mais irritadiça das guerreiras, ter que matar nunca lhe havia sido agradável. Assim, pela segunda vez, Quitame é derrotado e num instante ele parte para o alto, abandonando o corpo de Suzako, estirado ao solo.

Após a derrota, os grandes vermes que o Neo Mashim havia solto, desaparecem à frente dos olhos de todos ali. Vendo o tão raro momento de tranqüilidade, Shurato segura Abner pelo ombro e fala aos amigos, cobrando-o:

- Ei, pessoal! Ele tem uma coisa pra nos contar!

Ali perto, Sandhye ainda está junto ao imenso corpo de Landover. Ela está muito triste por tudo ter terminado daquela forma.

Sandhye lamentando-se:

- Landover, por que você fez isso? A gente podia ter vencido juntos!

Landover:

- Impossível do jeito que agistes.

Sandhye fica surpresa:

- V... você tá vivo!

Landover:

- Claro que estou. Apesar de não poder me mexer do peito para baixo. Estou só... quase morto.

Sandhye:

- Por que não falou antes? Me deixou aqui chorando à toa?

Landover:

- Não era idiota para mostrar que estava vivo perto de um monstro como Oddbeast. Ele terminaria de me matar.

Sandhye:

- É... tá certo.

Landover em tom sério:

- Então tu ficaste aqui do meu lado chorando por mim, apesar de tudo o que eu falei e fiz contigo?

Sandhye:

- Foi porque eu sei que tudo podia ser diferente.

Landover irônico:

- Tu és mesmo uma idiota! Eu não faria o mesmo por ti.

Neste instante, Kurama aproxima-se , dizendo:

- Eu sei, é por isso que vocês são diferentes. É por isso que ela te completa. Ela tem sentimentos que você não possui.

Landover:

- Bobagem...!

Kurama:

- Sem ela, você age feito um tolo. Como foi na sua última ação.

Landover:

- E com ela? Fui melhor por acaso?

Kurama pega nas mãos de Sandhye.

- O medo é um sentimento básico de sobrevivência. Todos nós o temos e temos que tê-lo, para não agir estupidamente, como você agiu.

Landover, irritado:

- Como ousa me ridicularizar?

Kurama:

- Você é convencido demais. Acha-se bom demais para ela, mas eu sinto que você já cometeu grandes erros, os quais você esconde.

Landover não responde Kurama. Cala-se, num silêncio complacente.

Enfim, Abner resolve fazer algo a favor de seus supostos rivais, e então lembra-se daquela ocasião em que ele viu algo submerso na luz ofuscante que o transmigrou para a Terra.

Abner:

- Lembro! Quando eu estava sendo enviado para a Terra eu pude ver sob a luz uma armadura dourada! Vários ali, como Seiya, Shurato e Hyoga repetem um tom surpreso.

- Armadura dourada?

Abner:

- Sim, uma armadura dourada com várias asas, muito bela, foi construída por Seikiakko.

Shurato associa a descrição a algo que vira há um bom tempo atrás.

- Geralmente não temos armaduras douradas no Mundo celestial, a única era... o shakiti de Brafma.

Seiya:

- Brafma? Mas esse não é o deus da criação deste mundo?

Clef:

- Sim, e Seikiakko disse que Hades recriaria Zefir.

Shurato:

- Peraí, não pode ser o shakiti de Brafma! Eu o enverguei no monte Shumi e usei ele até que foi destruído por Shiva. Como e pra que fizeram uma cópia e lhe deram o poder de Brafma?

Seiya:

- Armaduras sagradas têm poder único. Não podem ser replicadas.

Landover, apesar de seu estado lastimável, não consegue evitar uma irritante risada de zombaria:

- AH AH AH AH! Como são tolos!

Shurato:

- Que foi? Qual é a graça?

Landover:

- Imbecil! Você é mesmo um palhaço! Não percebe? A armadura de Brafma que você vestiu era falsa.

Aquelas palavras ecoam na cabeça de Shurato.

- C... como é que é?

Landover:

- Idiota! Eu mesmo escavei muitos túneis, na companhia de Indra e encontrei o shakiti no Monte Shumi antes dele se reerguer. E o substituímos pelo shakiti falso.

Shurato:

- É mentira! Brafma até falou comigo naquele dia em que vesti a armadura!

Landover:

- Magia, Shurato! Magia de Indra e Seikiakko! Não diga que você achou que aquela armadura era mesmo especial?

Shurato retruca:

- Não era falso! Eu venci Acalanata com um só ataque com ele e fui capaz de vencer Shiva com ele.

Porém a mente de Shurato agora lembra-se que na verdade o shakiti fora estraçalhado por Shiva, e que ele com a espada de seu amigo Gae deu um ataque em Shiva que furou seu corpo repleto de energia negativa, e o próprio somma negro expelido do ferimento de Shiva acabou por consumi-la provocando sua morte. Não necessariamente o golpe a matou, e sim o descontrole de sua energia negativa e destrutiva.

Clef expõe seu conhecimento:

- Desculpe-me Shurato, mas se esta armadura era de Escudo, um material mágico e forte, mais o fato de que... Se você acreditava que estava vestindo a armadura de Brafma, num mundo como o nosso, você deve ter se tornado muito poderoso. E se esse inimigo Acalanata também acreditava nisso, isso pode tê-lo feito temer e enfraquecer de repente.

Kurama comenta:

- Uma espécie de efeito placebo.

Shurato já está com dúvidas de suas próprias afirmações, mas insiste:

- Só pode ser mentira! Não faz sentido! Por que Shiva faria Gae também ir atrás desse shakiti falso? Indra não falaria pra ela que tinha trocado os Shakitis?

Landover:

- Eu não tenho a resposta para todas as perguntas.

Shurato, com os nervos à flor da pele, esfrega as mãos na cabeça, arrepiando seus cabelos, confuso.

- Isso é doideira! Não consigo entender! Minha cabeça tá até doendo!

Yusuke zomba:

- Acho que pensar tanto é esforço demais para você.

Shurato ignorando a piada de Urameshi, continua a falar com o Gênio.

- O que vocês fizeram com o shakiti?

Landover:

- Seikiakko nesse dia estava lá e acho, ela o transmigrou.

Shurato:

- Transmigrou?

Sandhye:

- Landover! Por que você fez isso?

Landover:

- Porque eu queria vingar-me de Brafma e achei que essa seria uma ótima maneira de blasfemar contra ele. Eu não queria ser transformado num fantoche. Não pensei em conseqüências, apenas o fiz, e além disso ganhei de Indra o direito de fazer o que eu queria com os tolos que entrassem no meu falso oráculo.

Shurato:

- Você é um sujo! Por que só foi falar agora?

Landover:

- Porque somente agora deu-me vontade.

Sandhye, sentindo-se traída:

- Por isso é que queriam te matar logo, é?

A Guerreira da Terra sempre imaginou que quando Landover a ofendesse, no fundo ele teria razão, que ela era uma incapaz e que seu gênio, apesar de ser um grosseiro e impaciente, tinha uma honra, um poder sagrado, e que salvar o mundo seria um favor da parte dele. Mas o que acabara de ouvir muda tudo. Na verdade, Landover tem culpa na situação que se revela hoje em Zefir.

Sandhye aperta os lábios, como se segurasse as palavras para não lhe saírem da boca.

Landover, zombeteiro:

- O que foi, incapaz? Está decepcionada? AH AH AH!

Sandhye:

- Landover! Você será o meu gênio!

Landover:

- Como ousa falar comigo nesse tom imperativo?

Sandhye:

- Eu não ouso! Porque falando assim eu não estou me atrevendo a nada, a ninguém importante! Você não vale nada, Landover!

Landover:

- E quanto vales tu? És uma covarde!

Sandhye:

- Landover, você tem uma dívida gigantesca com este mundo e eu vou obrigar você a pagar!

O gênio caído agora enfurece-se com essas palavras; seus olhos brilham o vermelho da fúria e ele coloca seus fortes braços contra o solo, para erguer seu corpanzil, num movimento lento, porém ameaçador. Ergue, então, seu enorme braço na direção de Sandhye, que, desta vez, como nunca, é inundada por uma sensação de auto-confiança e com uma expressão de seriedade, permite a aproximação do outro, sem mexer-se, nem ao menos piscar.

Como uma fera selvagem, Landover arranca a garota do chão, como se arrancasse um legume do solo e sem a menor delicadeza, envolve-a com seus dedos robustos, deixando só a cabeça da Guerreira de fora de sua mão.

Landover, com voz trovejante:

- É hora de dar adeus à sua vida!

Ela nada responde.

Landover continua:

- Vou transformar-te numa pasta de ossos e sangue!

Percebe-se, então, que o corpo robótico do gênio contrai seus músculos, numa pura intenção de esmagar a garota em sua mão.

Todos ali em volta, obviamente, pensam em interferir, mas Kurama faz sinal para impedi-los.

Seiya:

- Kurama, de que lado você está?

Kurama:

- Calma, Seiya, sei que parece omissão, mas este é um momento muito importante para ela. Você consegue sentir?

Seiya concentra-se, por um instante:

- Entendo.

Landover está intrigado. Algo errado está acontecendo. Ele não consegue esmagá-la. Por quê?

- O que está havendo? Não consigo esmagá-la! Parece dura como um escudo,... mas ela não parece ter mudado seu corpo!

O gênio está surpreso, tanto com isso, quanto com o olhar corajoso da menina. Ele não consegue compreender a situação, até que a resposta surge em sua mão. Ele vê, lentamente, seus dedos mudando de cor, o que indica que seu corpo está sendo transmutado.

- Como pode ser? Tu estás me transmutando?

Landover perde sua postura imponente e pode-se perceber seu fraquejar, enquanto observa seu corpo virando pedra. Com voz temerosa, ele volta a indagar:

- Como você fez isso?

Sandhye:

- Landover, eu aprendi uma coisa aqui, que parece que você esqueceu. Brafma é o deus que criou tudo neste mundo. Dessa forma, todos os seres deste mundo ou adotados por este mundo, têm poder cedido por Brafma.

Nervoso, Landover retruca:

- Claro que disso estou ciente!

Kurama intromete-se:

- Simples, Landover. Por mais que você não queira, Brafma ainda tem poder sobre você e as Guerreiras Mágicas e o que ocorre agora é que o poder da Terra dividido entre você e Sandhye, antes equilibrado, agora desequilibrou-se e ela superou você.

Landover pasmo:

- Superou-me? Como?

Clef, o sacerdote, entra no assunto:

- A resposta é: a força de vontade dela superou a sua. Em Zefir isso basta para reverter o quadro de uma batalha.

Landover dá um risinho nervoso:

- Não... isso não é possível!

Apesar de sua negativa, o braço do gênio já está todo convertido em uma estranha rocha amarelada e logo seu peito também está sendo transformado.

- Sandhye, você vai me matar? - indaga o gênio.

Após esta pergunta, Landover tem a desagradável visão de ver o seu braço petrificado começar a rachar. Fissuras começam a percorrer todas as partes petrificadas do seu corpo.

- Então decidiu, realmente, vingar-se de mim? Que assim seja.

Sandhye responde, porém:

- Não. Você também teve chance e não fez isso comigo. Não devo fazer isso com você.

No instante seguinte, Landover repara que, enfim, todo o seu corpo havia voltado ao normal. Agora ele podia outra vez tentar esmagá-la

Mas não o faz e lentamente abaixa o braço e afrouxa seus grandes dedos, permitindo que a garota saia.  
Sandhye afasta-se da mão de Landover. Ela, neste instante, age, de fato como uma guerreira, com expressão firme e com um andar belo e majestoso. A figura de Landover torna-se um detalhe no cenário.  
Mesmo Kurama fica impressionado com essa cena e com um contido sorriso ele a olha. Um bater de palmas é ouvido. Trata-se de Yusuke, que, desta forma, resolve fazer uma homenagem à garota na sua magnífica atitude.

- É isso aí, Sandhye! - berra Urameshi.

Logo outros ali também começam a bater palmas, numa salva, que enrubesce o rosto da guerreira, que não esperava por isso e perde sua pose imponente.

No subterrâneo do Mundo Celestial.

Ao encontrar-se cercado pelos guardiões de Deva, Suzako, e o Neo Mashim Upain, ainda enrolado em raízes diversas, em vez de atacar seus inimigos ou fugir, prefere discursar:

- Guardiões, pensam que me preocupa vocês terem me acuado aqui? Estão enganados. É tarde demais. Estas raízes que envolvem meu corpo são as últimas raízes vivas na terra de vocês; após a morte delas, é a morte decretada de toda a vida no Mundo Celestial, pois os vegetais são a base de tudo. Portanto, é questão horas para o fim da vida criada por Brafma neste mundo. Para que um novo Ciclo se inicie!

Dan esbraveja:

- Seu miserável!

O Rei Ribba, como sempre apressado, já ia agir, mas Ryuma o segura pelo braço.

- Espera! Ele está usando as raízes como escudo!

Leiga:

- Como se fossem reféns dele.

Suzako:

- Não. Vocês estão enganados! Não estou preocupado com minha vida, no momento. Mais importante são os meus objetivos concretizados.

Pouco ligando que aquelas raízes eram o que impedia os guardiões de ataca-lo, Upain suga toda a vitalidade daquelas plantas que, em segundos, tornam-se secas e suas raízes quebradiças, despedaçam-se ao redor do corpo do Neo Mashim.

Dan, pasmo:

- O quê? Você é maluco!

Suzako:

- Mestre Hades, acabei de romper o elo da cadeia da vida no Mundo Celestial. Agora este mundo vai perecer para que você o possa recriar!

Lengue, irritada:

- Acho que não temos mais razão para esperar! - e ataca - FLOR SOLITÁRIA DE NALLA!

O poder da guardiã é como um círculo cortante, que vai contra Upain, o qual pouco se pode movimentar, para defender-se e é atingido no braço.

Ryuma ataca agora:

- DRAGÃO DE FOGO! RYUMA!

O poder na forma de dragão oriental flamejante, atinge o Neo Mashim, que sente dores e remexe-se naquele espaço limitado das cavernas.

Apesar de estar com dores, Suzako está com um sorriso de satisfação:

- Aqui, eu venci! - pensa o youkai.

Então, usando de sua força, o Neo Mashim encosta suas costas contra o teto rochoso e, com suas fortes pernas o empurra para cima, logo causando um tremor subterrâneo, fazendo pedras descolarem do teto e caírem em número cada vez maior sobre os guardiões celestiais, que se protegem como podem. Upain, então, rompe o teto da caverna, logo encontrando-se ao ar livre. Os guardiões são soterrados por inúmeras pedras.

Após chegar à superfície, Suzako, voluntariamente, desfaz-se de Upain e já consideravelmente ferido, diz:

- Estarei de volta quando a nova era instalar-se neste mundo e com o mestre estaremos por toda a eternidade em seu reino de compaixão.

O Neo Mashim parece concordar com um simples movimento de cabeça.

Como era de se esperar, os guardiões, usando seus sommas, conseguem sair do soterramento e vêem os inimigos agora separados.

Suzako despede-se do Upain, o qual levanta vôo e logo se distancia.

Hiouga:

- Quem é você? - indaga, intrigado.

Leiga reconhece a figura e diz:

- Então você veio para cá!

Suzako não responde. Apenas começa a juntar energia elétrica em suas mãos. Alguns raios que cortam as nuvens chegam a descer, para somar-se a energia acumulada em suas mãos.

Carregado de eletricidade, agora sim, Suzako vira-se para os inimigos, pronto a atacar. Mas não há tempo, pois Hiouga adianta-se ao seu ataque e usa seu poder:

- CRISTAL DE AÇO!

O poder do Rei Celestial surpreende Suzako.

A magia atira inúmeros pedaços de cristal, que unem-se em volta do corpo do youkai, até se tornarem uma camada que vai se engrossando cada vez mais. No fim, Suzako está preso num grande cilindro de cristal, onde não pode mover e nem respirar.

Os guardiões assistem por um momento raios percorrerem o corpo de Suzako, até que isso cessa, indicando sua provável morte.

Após esse espetáculo atroz, Lengue quebra o silêncio:

- Vocês repararam para que lado foi o tal gênio?

Leiga:

- Para Zefir.

Dan irado:

- Eu sabia...!

Hiouga:

- O que vocês sugerem que façamos agora?

Todos o olham. Parecem já estar decididos.

Nas terras inóspitas de Zefir.

Ele está em pé, junto a um tronco morto de uma árvore seca. Chegara ali a pouco e vê várias mulheres sentadas em pedras e troncos. Outras de pé, conversando. Todas com expressão de dúvida e medo. Naquele chão arenoso e escuro, estão as crianças dessas mulheres, estão ainda amedrontadas, se movimentam com receio, mas distraem-se com objetos simples, como bonecas, e bolas. Os raios freqüentes e a escuridão já não assustam tanto depois de horas ali. Os terremotos sim, mas eles pararam por enquanto.

Uma dessas crianças então olha para ele. E, inocentemente, o garotinho aproxima-se, com uma bola de trapos sujos na mão e diz:

- Você quer brincar de bola com a gente?

Ele não responde. Finge que não ouve.

- Quem é sua mãe? Você tá perdido? Não consegue achar ela? - insiste a criança.

Ele irrita-se e com um olhar que assusta o garoto diz:

- Cai fora, garoto!

Chega-se então Koema junto dele e diz:

- Ei, menino, ele não é criança, não!

Garotinho:

- Não? É baixinho assim mesmo?

Hiei, irritado, então berra:

- CAI FORA, EU JÁ DISSE!

Agora sim. A criança se afasta correndo e chorando.

Koema:

- Hiei, a que devo sua simpática presença aqui? Até que enfim apareceu de novo!

Hiei:

- Eu estou aqui por uma razão. Estou sentindo a presença nas proximidades de um inimigo que eu já tinha enfrentado antes.

Koema:

- Ah, é?

Hiei:

- Alguém que não sei como, sobreviveu às minhas chamas negras mortais.

Koema:

- Quê? Mas... isso é quase impossível!

Hiei resmunga:

- Eu detesto esse lugar!

Tensão, ansiedade, dúvida, esses sentimentos tomam conta de todos no santuário da Grécia. Atena está cercada de Cavaleiros e até tem a ajuda da Amazona do Diamante, mas tudo isso parece ser insuficiente contra aquele invasor.

Agora Karasu já passou pela casa de Peixes e está subindo as escadarias, até o salão do mestre e o templo de Atena.

Obviamente, Mu não está inerte. Está usando seu teleporte o mais rápido que pode. Porém não consegue evitar que as bombas deixadas pelo inimigo o atinjam cada vez que reaparece num ponto diferente. Não dá tempo dele usar sua parede de cristal. Ele, mesmo assim, esforça-se para continuar, sendo cada vez mais ferido.

Os Cavaleiros do templo de Atena ficam indignados com o que ocorre com Mu, mas não o podem ajudar; têm que poupar energia e proteger Atena. Shun, que arriscou sua vida para proteger Atena, neste momento está deitado nos pés da deusa, a qual acaricia sua testa, com carinho e gratidão.

- Shun, você já fez demais por mim. Agora é a minha vez de me defender.

Porém Shun acaba de retornar à consciência e logo contesta o que ouvira:

- Não Atena. Não posso permitir isso. - diz o Cavaleiro, erguendo-se outra vez, lentamente e com dores.

- Shun, pare! Você não pode mais. Não tem condições!

Shun:

- Atena, eu quero fazer isso! Eu, muitas vezes, deixei a desejar no passado e era dependente demais de Ikki. Por isso eu quero lutar e tenho condições para isso. Basta que você aceite.

A deusa percebe o pedido oculto na frase de Shun. Logo lhe diz:

- Sim, Shun, eu aceito.

Karasu está subindo a escada com tranqüilidade, até que sente algo estranho atrás dele. Com moderada preocupação, percebe uma luz dourada às suas costas. Olha para trás a tempo de ver que a luz sai da casa de Peixes. Dessa luz emerge a armadura do signo de Peixes, a qual começa a flutuar a grande altura e dali se dirige para o templo de Atena.

Karasu faz uma expressão de aborrecimento, pois sabe que isso é sinal de que eles ainda irão resistir contra ele.

A armadura do último signo do Zodíaco se aproxima de onde está Atena e Shun. A deusa, neste momento, toca com seu cetro sobre a cabeça do ferido Shun, e diz a ele:

- Shun, por mérito de ter lutado em tantas batalhas, por sua fidelidade e dedicação, eu o consagro Cavaleiro de Ouro de Peixes, por escolha da própria armadura, a qual lhe permite que você tutele por ela.

Atena afasta-se e logo Shun ergue-se para ser banhado por uma luz dourada vinda de cima, a qual também lança para seu corpo a armadura dourada que, com perfeição, peça por peça, até o elmo cobre o corpo de Shun, que, deste momento em diante, deixa de ser o Cavaleiro de Bronze de Andrômeda para tornar-se o Cavaleiro de Ouro de Peixes.

Shun vê sua armadura bela e brilhante. Nem parece que há pouco foi usada por Afrodite em batalhas ferozes. É como se tivesse se renovado por sua mudança de tutor.

Shun pensa, com um orgulho moderado:

- Gostaria que Ikki tivesse visto isso.

Neste momento, o youkai chega onde estão seus inimigos e, com sua aparência fantasmagórica, sobre o último degrau e anda os primeiros passos no salão do Mestre, onde encontra o seu oponente, Shun, de Peixes.

Karasu:

- Por que vocês simplesmente desistem? Não há jeito; eu vou conseguir. Ninguém vai me impedir!

Shun:

- Não permitirei; eu farei o máximo de mim para detê-lo!

Karasu:

- Não será o suficiente, pode acreditar. Por isso não vou perder tempo.

O demônio repete o gesto feito na casa de Escorpião: abre os braços e de dentro de sua armadura escura incontáveis bolas energéticas se espalham pelo ar, minando todo o caminho à sua frente.

- Não se mexa e ficará vivo! - avisa ao Cavaleiro.

Assim o youkai vai com tranqüilidade para passar por Shun, sem ser incomodado. Porém Shun não fica inerte. Ele lentamente começa a erguer as palmas de suas mãos para o alto.

Paralelamente ao movimento de Shun, Karasu nota que vê algo estranho no chão; ele parece escurecer, cada vez mais, tal qual o próprio espaço sideral. E como o espaço pequenas estrelas vão surgindo em vários pontos do espaço, cada vez mais, e mais, até que enfim pode-se ver que há uma gigantesca galáxia, projetada no chão a sua frente, como se fosse um slide.

Karasu, intrigado:

- O quê?

Isso, enfim, faz Karasu parar, receoso.

O que parecia uma apenas uma imagem agora começa a emitir um brilho incomodativo que vai deixando cada um das minúsculas estrelas, e se espalhando, preenchendo o ambiente, uma energia quase palpável, que enfim começa a tocar a sapuris de Karasu. Pela fumaça que começa a exalar de sua armadura o youkai fica satisfeito de não ter um corpo físico neste momento, pois pode ver que aquilo deve ter um calor infernal.  
Mas não é só isso, o demônio começa a ser lentamente empurrado.

Shun grita enquanto ergue uma de suas mãos, lembrando o movimento que fazia ao, no passado, lançar sua Tempestade Nebulosa, mas desta vez um novo poder evoluiu junto com o novo cavaleiro dourado:

- VENTOS DOS INFINITOS SÓIS!

Após o grito do Cavaleiro, a onda brilhante, enfim, avança com força contra o invasor, logo cobrindo-o, bem como às suas bombas energéticas.

Karasu então sente como uma ventania de proporções indescritíveis que através da sapuris arremessam-no para trás.

Todos ficam surpresos e alegres com o poder alcançado por Shun e podem ver que Karasu foi tirado do salão, bem como suas bombas energéticas. Provavelmente destruídas ao tocarem os ventos solares.  
Shun foi eficaz, pois Karasu havia sido varrido do salão. Agora está caído sobre as escadarias, de onde viera, mas, obviamente, não está ferido.

Sem perda de tempo, Karasu ergue-se e sua mão volta a energizar-se. Shun também não espera e, mantendo o chão naquela fantástica escuridão, já vai preparando seu poder, agora com mais força.  
Karasu já está com uma bola energética crescendo rapidamente.

Também as partículas das inúmeras estrelas já crescem a frente de Shun. Karasu, o fantasma, até está ficando cada vez mais transparente pelo acúmulo da energia que faz em sua mão e então corre escadaria acima.

O Cavaleiro de Ouro lança sua magia e seu vento luminoso vai contra o youkai. Karasu parece um louco, indo contra aquela magia, mas então ele estica o braço e põe a bola de energia à sua frente. E assim que a onda se aproxima, ele salta como se mergulhasse de frente na onda, mas colocando a bola de energia na frente, como um escudo.

Para o azar de Shun, Karasu está atravessando seu poder, como uma broca na madeira ou um torpedo na água ou um avião caça contra a barreira do som.

Claro que aos poucos a grande bola energética vai sendo consumida e reduzida pelo choque contra o poder opositor, porém para desespero geral, Karasu tem êxito e para piorar, ao atravessar os ventos, sai logo atingindo a barriga de Shun com o que sobrou de sua bola energética.

Não foi fatal, mas serviu para atordoar seu oponente. E tal atordoamento é a oportunidade que Karasu esperava e a aproveita bem, pela proximidade. Então arranca o elmo de Peixes com uma mão e com a outra agarra a nuca de Shun, dizendo, olhando-o nos olhos:

- Tenha sonhos belos...!

E logo após isso, causa uma explosão na cabeça do Cavaleiro, que banha sua armadura com seu próprio sangue e cai inerte sobre o chão.

Seika pensa:

- Eu sabia que ele não estava com condições de lutar mais.

Atena fica entristecida:

- Desculpe-me, Shun. Eu não devia ter aceito que você lutasse mais. Apesar de que era um direito seu se tornar um Cavaleiro Dourado.

Karasu então volta a andar em direção de Atena.

A Amazona de Grifo afasta Saori. Era a vez de Seika lutar. Assim ela pensava.

- Outro Cavaleiro de Ouro? - Shina comenta.

- Mas quem? - diz Marin.

Todos os olhares desviam-se para o tal Cavaleiro de Ouro. E é mesmo. À medida que sobe as escadarias, pode-se ver o brilho da armadura dourada. E quando se aproxima o bastante, pode-se também ver que ele carrega inúmeras armas presas a ela. É uma armadura dourada, porém ela está vazia por dentro. Uma situação parecida com a Sapuris de Karasu. Só que sem nenhum fantasma dentro dela.

- É a armadura de Libra! - avisa Marin.

Atena pensa:

- Então...o Mestre Ancião vai nos ajudar.

De fato, na China, nas cinco montanhas, na pedra junto à cachoeira, está o Mestre Ancião, concentrado, emitindo seu poder para a armadura.

- Ouçam-me. - diz, usando sua telepatia - Peguem as armas de Libra e destruam a Sapuris. Só assim ele perderá o vínculo com o mundo físico.

Jabu concorda:

- Conte conosco, velho Mestre.

Neste instante, as armas de Libra desprendem-se da armadura e as doze voam para as mãos dos defensores de Atena.

Na verdade não são muitos ali; não se compara à imensa tropa de guerreiros que havia antes da batalha do Santuário, do qual sobreviveram alguns Cavaleiros de Ouro, alguns de Prata. E por incrível que pareça, os de Bronze foram os que menos tiveram baixas.

Portanto, as armas vão para as mãos de doze guerreiros. Seika, a Amazona de Diamante de Grifo se apodera de um tridente. Marin e Shina, as Amazonas de Prata, apoderam-se, respectivamente, de uma espada e de uma barra tripla. Jabu, o Cavaleiro de Bronze de Unicórnio, tem agora o auge de sua carreira, pois lhe é permitido apossar-se de uma barra dupla.

As demais armas são duvidosas. Quem as usaria? Os outros Cavaleiros estão com um sentimento misto e incoerente em seus corações, pois junto com a vontade de empunhar uma arma sagrada de Libra, também há o temor de ser incapaz de cumprir sua obrigação. Sentem-se incapazes pois não tiveram participação nas batalhas recentes que os cavaleiros de Atena passaram. Porém a situação de alguns cavaleiros menos preparados foi aliviada quando um intrépido guerreiro reergueu-se no campo de batalha. Trata-se de Shun, o qual superou a sua inconsciência e está disposto a tudo para proteger Atena.

Shun, vestido na Armadura de Peixes, abre suas mãos e os dois escudos de Libra vão até seus braços, os quais pegam as armas, já prontas a batalhar.

Outra surpresa é Mu, que apesar do seu péssimo estado físico, aparece, enfim, no topo do Santuário e assim como Shun, recebe uma arma, a outra espada de Libra. As demais armas são divididas entre os melhores restantes.

Os defensores de Atena, com movimentos rápidos, põem-se de forma ordenada em torno de Karasu.  
Karasu e os oponentes olham-se por uns segundos. Nenhum atreve-se a começar a luta. Quando então, subitamente, a Armadura de Libra aproxima-se e agarra Karasu por trás, segurando-o pela Sapuris. É como um abraço violento.

Karasu começa a mexer-se violentamente, mas não consegue soltar a sua armadura negra das mãos da armadura dourada. Atira sua bombas energéticas nela, mas é em vão, pois assim como a Sapuris, ela está sem um corpo dentro dela, que possa ser ferido e pudesse fraquejar. Portanto o seu ataque é insuficiente.

A voz do Mestre Ancião ecoa dentro das cabeças dos cavaleiros, mais uma vez.

- Esta é a hora! Vocês devem atacar agora!

Todas aquelas pessoas armadas, então, andam em direção a Karasu.

Uma atitude aparentemente covarde por parte de tão honrados cavaleiros, mas totalmente justificável, visto a situação extrema que passam neste momento, pois têm à frente um inimigo que derrotara seis cavaleiros dourados, além de ter transformado boa parte do Santuário em escombros. Esse monstro não pode jamais chegar até Atena, é o pensamento geral.

Karasu berra:

- AFASTEM-SE! - e da palma de sua mão direita dispara inúmeras bolas de energia contra os inimigos, porém agora a situação é diferente, pois eles não mais precisam de desviar ou suportar nas suas armaduras tendo contato direto com as bombas, mas sim com as armas de Libra, com rápidos movimentos destroem as bombas, antes que os atinjam. As bombas do youkai, que tanto lhes trouxeram vantagens até aqui, estão aparentemente inúteis.

O ataque em massa inicia-se. O primeiro golpe é dado com razão por Mu, que, com a espada de Libra, atinge, inteligentemente, a luva direita da Sapuris, cortando logo as garras que há sobre ela, fragilizando as camadas abaixo.

Outros ataques seguem-se, ordenadamente, um por vez, numa espécie de seção de linchamento, na qual o youkai, sem poder reagir, tem sua armadura negra atingida por golpes poderosos. O próximo a aproximar-se é Jabu, o qual quer da melhor forma possível, aproveitar a sua grande chance de se mostrar um cavaleiro útil, e com sua barra dupla atinge a mão da armadura, mas aparentemente não causa efeito algum, o que o frustra um pouco.

Aproxima-se então Shun, o qual, usando os escudos de ouro, lança um após outro. Um parte a luva direita da Sapuris, verticalmente e o outro a parte horizontalmente, e logo diversos pedacinhos de metal negro caem no chão. Assim a luva da armadura foi destroçada e portanto a mão fantasma de Karasu não tem como mais materializar-se através dela e desaparece, dando lugar a algo sem forma, similar a uma chama branca, transparente, o que deve ser uma forma espiritual.

Karasu está assustado. Agora ele está desarmado. Não pode mais usar suas bombas e sabe que se todos os pedaços da armadura forem destruídos, ele perderá o contato com este mundo.

Para piorar as coisas para o youkai, aproximam-se, agora Marin e Shina, as quais atacam juntas e, com seus golpes, destroem os ornamentos em forma de asa que há na Sapuris, fazendo-a perder mais de sua beleza e defesa.

Enfim, desta vez aparece a Amazona de Grifo à frente do youkai, mas por um segundo, ela pareceu-lhe estar gigante, e com o tridente dá um golpe certeiro horizontal, no qual destrói, consideravelmente, as ombreiras da Sapuris e também a parte inferior do elmo. Certamente se houvesse um pescoço físico para unir o elmo ao corpo, este teria sido decepado.

O demônio está encrencado; a sua situação lhe obriga a pensar rápido numa solução e foi o que ele fez. Então, o rosto fantasma de Karasu abre a boca e passa, como da outra vez, a sugar a energia que o rodeia.

Mu alerta:

- Cuidado! Isso que ele está fazendo...

Nem precisou falar; Seika já havia compreendido e, com um novo golpe, tenta fincar o tridente no elmo do youkai e retira-lo dali. Porém o youkai esperava esse ataque e movimenta a cabeça, de forma que o tridente errasse e o seu cabo fique entre os chifres do seu elmo e, com a destreza de um animal de cornos, consegue prendê-lo entre os chifres, impedindo o movimento da amazona. E tudo isso sem Karasu deixar de absorver energia. E neste instante já pode-se ver dentro do seu corpo transparente, a energia fluindo, como sangue luminoso.

Então Seika não insiste mais. Larga o tridente e, com suas próprias mãos, agarra o elmo da Sapuris por baixo e com toda sua força arremessa-o para o alto, separando do corpo; deixando somente uma chama branca transparente, no lugar da cabeça de Karasu.

Mas é tarde. Karasu já havia conseguido energia o bastante para desespero de todos ali. Usa então o seu mais danoso poder e explode seu corpo espiritual com a energia acumulada. Certamente o seu espírito não pode atingi-los, mas sim sua energia, e sua Sapuris funciona como estilhaços de granadas, os quais, cada pedaço da armadura, vai como uma bala, atingindo os que o rodeiam. Dessa maneira, as costas da armadura empurram para longe a Armadura de Libra, que o segurava, contra uma parede próxima e as demais partes da armadura atingem todos ali, ferindo e/ou empurrando-os para longe.

Mu, que estava a proteger Atena, é ferido gravemente no rosto pelas garras do pé da armadura, que atirou-se contra ele, e as quais ele, com dores e sofrimento, arranca de debaixo do olho ferido, tão terrível, que o faz sangrar muito e apesar de não tê-lo cegado, abrir o olho já não lhe é mais uma tarefa fácil, pela dor que provoca.

Por uns segundos, não se tem sinal de Karasu, mas Mu sabe que isto é um engano e por isso não se surpreende quando vê o elmo da Sapuris flutuando no ar, sozinho e começa a surgir o rosto fantasmagórico de Karasu, com um pescoço de chamas brancas.

Karasu:

- Estou livre pra continuar!

Atena olha seus defensores; vendo as condições em que todos se encontram, não consegue evitar que uma lágrima escorra por sua face. Ela encosta-se na grande estátua de Atena do Santuário e vê que do olho da estátua uma lágrima também escorre.

Logo a cabeça flutuante de Karasu olha para o seu peito, caído próximo a Seika e este rapidamente voa de volta a seu lugar, no corpo fantasma de Karasu.

Os demais pedaços da Sapuris não tardam a voltar para Karasu, logo a formando quase a toda de volta, exceto a luva, que foi despedaçada, partes das ombreiras e ornamentos que também quebraram e um dos pés, os quais estavam na palma da mão de Mu e ele decide não soltá-los, para impedir que se juntem de volta ao inimigo.

Mas pouco adianta, pois a falta de um pé não faz com que o fantasma de Karasu manque; e ele caminha mais em direção à Atena, sem problemas.

Atena olha a estátua e olhando-a de novo para seus defensores, diz:

- Perdoem-me, perdoem-me, por tudo isso... Mu! - chama-o, então.

O Cavaleiro de Áries, o único que está próximo dela.

- Está na hora da deusa da guerra assumir o seu papel. - diz Saori.

Mu receia, por um segundo, mas fala:

- Entendo. Se assim deseja.

Para surpresa geral, Mu, que empunha a espada de Libra, com ela golpeia... Atena.

- Não pode ser! Os meus olhos me enganam! - todos ali pensam.

Então, logo após isso, Saori olha seus braços e pode ver um de seus pulsos sangrando.

Shun:

- Mu, o que significa isso?

O Cavaleiro de Áries não responde. Mantém-se de olhos fechados, como se estivesse auto- analisando o seu ato.

Saori, então, vira-se para a estátua e estica o braço, de forma que o sangue do seu pulso caia sobre o pedestal. O cosmo cor de ouro da deusa emana de seu corpo.

Karasu assiste a tudo surpreso e dessa vez parado, sem reação alguma.

A estátua gigante também começa a brilhar, na cor dourada.

Atena:

- Por uma razão que eu considero boa, muitas reencarnações de Atena têm guardado este segredo, porém vocês, meus atuais defensores, vêm sofrendo atrocidades seguidas por minha causa, mas eu me fartei de ficar inerte e vou agir com vocês.

Todos olham atentos para a grande estátua brilhante. E algo acontece. Ela começa a lentamente reduzir de tamanho.

- Mas... o que? - murmura Shun.

Não é somente isso. A estátua, além de diminuindo, está se transformando, mudando de branco pedregoso para dourado.

Marin surpresa:

- Está ficando parecido... uma armadura!

É isso mesmo. A estátua transforma-se, tomando uma forma ainda mais bela e ornamentada, do tamanho de uma pessoa, mas que obviamente não é mais uma estátua.

Shun pasmo:

- Então esta é... a Armadura de Atena!

Todos olham pasmos para aquela incrível armadura.

Saori nunca foi vista vestindo aquilo. Muitos nem sabiam que ela existia, apesar de parecer óbvio.

Atena:

- Sim, esta é a Armadura Sagrada de Atena.

O silêncio de surpresa é temporário, quando então Karasu muda sua expressão de surpresa para um sorriso enigmático, que logo se transforma num riso contido, que em seguida torna-se uma provocante gargalhada, o que chama a atenção de todos.

- AH AH AH AH AH!

Zombaria e satisfação parecem os ingredientes dessa risada, a qual intriga e põe dúvidas nas mentes de todos ali que observam este terrível invasor.

- Por que? - todos se perguntam.

Em Zefir, perto da ilha do castelo, as pessoas tentam ainda assimilar as palavras ditas por Abner e Landover.

Inclusive Anne e Marine deixam os seus Gênios para juntarem-se ao grupo.

Seiya diz:

- Seria possível que de alguma forma Hades está usando o poder do Shakiti de Brafma para se manifestar em Zefir?

Clef:

- É o que parece.

Hyoga:

- Hades é mesmo esperto. Resolveu atacar antes este mundo do que a Terra.

Shurato:

- E será que tá tudo bem por lá?

Clef:

- Se eu não tivesse enfraquecido tanto eu poderia enxerga-la, ou ouvi-la.

Lucy:

- Eu posso tentar enxergar a Terra. Acho que sendo núcleo isto é possível.

Seiya pensa:

- Nem gosto de pensar nisso. Eu decidi ajudar Zefir. E agora descobri que Hades é a mão por trás disso tudo. Será que foi um erro não ter voltado pra Terra?

Shiryu ouvindo toda esta conversa diz:

- Desculpem-me. Eu... não compreendo o que vocês falam. É horrível não se lembrar de nada.

Seiya dá um tapinha no ombro do amigo:

- Acalme-se Shiryu, tenho certeza de que logo você poderá lembrar de tudo.

Shiryu pensa:

- Shiryu? Eu sinto como se meu nome não fosse este.

Kurama pensando na situação indaga:

- Este Deus Brafma. Vocês oram para que ele mantenha a o mundo de vocês intacto. Mas ao mesmo tempo alguém está usando o poder de Brafma do Shakiti dele para que conflitar com o próprio dono do poder.

Kuwabara:

- Repete , eu não entendi.

Shurato:

- Mas como Hades pode estar usando o Shakiti de Brafma! Somente o sucessor de Brafma pode usar ele.

Abner começa a caminhar para subir de volta na ilha flutuante. Quando Seiya o indaga:

- Ei! O que você vai fazer?

Abner:

- Isso é óbvio! Se aqueles vermes grandes desapareceram quando o gênio morreu. Os pequenos devem ter também! Eu vou entrar lá e resgatar Xarigan.

Yusuke:

- Deixa de ser trouxa! Não viu que Hades está no corpo de Xarigan.

Abner:

- Não tenho mais a temer! Minha morte não faz diferença agora que eu já falei tudo. E Além disso sou obrigado a ajudar Xarigan, porque ele me ajudou a deixar de ser o Máscara da Morte!

Sem ouvir as sugestões alheias, Abner lança-se na magia que envolve a ilha voadora e com ela em segundos flutua até lá.

Abner logo caminha em direção a porta do Castelo de Cristal disposto a ajudar seu amigo.

- Estava faltando alguém sair?- vêem a mente esta pergunta em Abner, porque olhando para os portões do castelo , há alguém saindo, um homem bem alto. Ele está repleto de vermes colados à sua pele e vai expulsando-os com tapas desesperados, fazendo-os cair ao chão e desaparecerem. É Xarigan!

Abner chocado:

- Xarigan?

Xarigan aparenta cansaço e estende a mão pedindo ajuda de Abner.

- Abner! Eu... eu consegui me livrar de Hades!

Abner aproxima-se de Xarigan:

- Eu vou ajudá-lo.

O ex-cavaleiro passa o braço pelos ombros do amigo e segura-o para mantê-lo de pé:

- Vamos! Nós temos um grupo de pessoas aqui que são simpáticas ao nosso propósito, vamos pra junto deles.

Abner observa os locais na pele de Xarigan, onde os vermes estavam agarrados; filetes de sangue escorrem, além de estarem avermelhados pela sucção das ventosas das criaturas asquerosas.

Andando juntos conversam.

Xarigan:

- Não compreendo como, mas eu me libertei de Hades.

Abner:

- Como foi isso?

Xarigan:

- Não sei como. Foi repentino.

Abner:

- Repentino?

Xarigan intrigado:

- Sim repentino, eu retomei minha consciência de repente e Seikiakko mandou que os vermes me atacassem, então fugi...Mas isso tudo me pareceu tão estranho. A não ser que... AFASTE-SE DE MIM! - berra o chefe dos rebeldes.

Num ataque surpresa, Xarigan saca sua espada numa tentativa de degolar Abner num golpe só. Porém Abner foi hábil, o suficiente para aparar a espada com as palmas das mãos, unindo-as aos lados largos da lâmina.

Hades voltara a tomar o corpo de Xarigan.

Abner diz:

- Era esperado você fazer um ataque surpresa! Seu deus maldito! Mas... diga de uma vez: Por que você quer tanto me matar!

Hades:

- Eu não tenho que te dar respostas e também não tenho que perder todo esse tempo para livrar-me de um ser insignificante como você!

Hades faz com que todo o corpo de Xarigan brilhe e inclusive a espada que empunha, fazendo com que as mãos de Abner sintam-se queimando e ele é obrigado a largar e recuar.

Clef lá de baixo avisa com sua telepatia:

- Abner! Saia daí! Ele é poderoso demais!

Abner, apesar de não gostar do seu pai, sente que neste momento é bom obedece-lo, principalmente quando Hades crava sua espada no chão e ela forma uma larga fenda, que vai se abrindo cada vez mais na direção de Abner.

Essa fenda é extremamente funda, o suficiente para poder ver o chão muito abaixo da ilha voadora que estão agora.

Abner salta para o lado, a fim de evitar cair na fenda.

Abner:

- Maldito! Você quer destruir a ilha e o Castelo?

Hades:

- Para mim não importa, pois agora eu sou o deus da criação neste mundo!

Hades agora desfere outro golpe do outro lado, que faz com que uma nova fenda profunda alastre-se na ilha voadora até encontrar o canto da ilha e a outra fenda já aberta no meio da ilha.

Impressionado, Abner sente que o chão começa a ceder.

Clef alerta:

- Proteja-se! A Ilha vai...

As fendas provocadas por Hades fazem com que metade da ilha se parta e perca sua magia, caindo como uma rocha no chão bem abaixo. Abner que estava sobre ela foi surpreendido de forma que acaba por cair juntamente com tudo aquilo, esbarrando muitos metros abaixo no solo com toneladas de terra e rocha. Obviamente, Hades ficou na parte da ilha que não caiu. Dando risadas.

Clef desesperado:

- Abner!

O velho sacerdote toma uma atitude básica de um pai numa hora destas e mesmo não tendo muitas forças aproxima-se dos escombros e começa a cavar com as mãos, com os olhos repletos de medo e lágrimas.

- Meu filho.- murmura o sacerdote.

Mas ele não fica sozinho, logo muitos outros chegam para ajudá-lo a procurar o ex-cavaleiro.

Seiya porém resolve encarar Hades, saltando sobre o amontoado de Pedras e usando-o para aproximar-se da ilha, ficando bem no cume das rochas desabadas podendo ser bem visto por seu inimigo.

Seiya:

- Hades! Porque você veio atacar Zefir! Nós estivemos muitos anos esperando você aparecer na terra para a nossa guerra, e você aparece por aqui para incomodar quem não tem nada haver conosco! Tenha um pouco de vergonha na cara e encare a mim e meus amigos cavaleiros e deixa esse povo em paz.

Hades:

- Seiya de Pégaso. Então estou pessoalmente diante da lenda contemporânea do santuário de Atena. Saiba que a estória de seus feitos têm percorrido até o meu reino. Você é mesmo um grande guerreiro.

Seiya:

- O que você pretende com essa conversa? Vamos ao que interessa Hades, venha enfrentar o novo Seiya. Seiya de Sagitário. - e ataca - Cometa Magno!

Apesar de Hades ser superior em poder, a magia de Seiya é de consideravelmente forte. Tanto que Hades desvia-se em vez de bloquear os cometas dourados que passam perto de sua cabeça.

Hades:

- Lamento, não estou interessado em brincar com você. Tenho algo melhor a fazer.

O deus encarnado então ergue novamente a espada e repentinamente salta da ilha, e no salto, coloca sua espada na vertical com a ponta para baixo, e ainda apóia um pé no cabo para dar força. Ele cai sobre o monte de rochas, próximo a Seiya, mas cravando a sua lâmina, a qual brilha forte, entre as rochas. Seiya fica em guarda esperando alguma reação, mas Hades continua ali parado com a lâmina cravada nas rochas. Na base das rochas, um grito.

- Aqui! Achei ele!- Berra Shiryu tendo encontrado Abner soterrado entre as rochas, só vê a cabeça após ter retirado uma pedra.

Abner está com um rosto todo ferido e visivelmente fraturado. Mas ainda consciente.

Ele lentamente abre os olhos vendo quem o encontrara, e desabafa:

- Como a vida é cheia de ironias. Não podia ser outro a me encontrar.

Shiryu:

- Se nós tivemos conflitos, agora não é hora pra discutir isso.

Logo outros aproximam-se de Shiryu para ajudar a retirar as pedras.

No cume das rochas Hades então que estava imóvel, move sua lâmina até ela sair da rocha. Mas logo a crava de novo junto ao lugar de antes, fazendo-a brilhar.

Na mesma hora, Abner abaixo, berra de dor:

- Arrrgh!

Hyoga tenta acalma-lo:

- Calma!

Hades novamente retira a espada e a recoloca nas rochas, provocando um grito mais agonizante de Abner. Só então Seiya olha e vê que Abner está bem abaixo de onde Hades está cravando sua espada. De alguma forma o deus faz com que sua magia faça com que sua lâmina se estenda até lá embaixo, atingindo o ex- cavaleiro.

Seiya:

- É um maldito traiçoeiro! COMETA MAGNO!

Hades desta vez vê-se obrigado a defender-se da magia de Seiya, e para isso usa a espada, qual retira das rochas e usa para bloquear os cometas dourados. E logo após aproximar-se de Seiya e golpeá-lo de modo que o derruba do cume rochoso, ficando o deus livre pra voltar a cravar a espada naquela local.

Abner cheio de sangue escorrendo da boca, grita ainda mais desesperado:

- AHHH! Por favor! Me ajudem sair!

Hyoga:

- Não puxem ele ou vai rasga-lo.

Yusuke:

- Então eu vou destruir todas pedras de uma vez. - começa a aumentar sua aura.

Abner desesperado:

- Eu compreendi tudo. Eu sei... arghh!...Vocês precisam me tirar daq... argh! Rápido! Por que eu tenho que mandar vocês todos... PRO INFERNO! - exclama Abner essa frase que desconcerta todos ali que estão tentando ajudá-lo.

CONTINUA...

Desculpem leitores, demorei um ano para terminar este episódio. Bom, mas está aí. Não prometo o próximo para breve, mas farei o possível para não demorar tanto.

Nestes últimos tempos achei interessante que voltaram a produzir Cavaleiros lá no Japão. A tão esperada Saga de Hades, que quando iniciei esta estória achava que nunca seria feita. Mas que bom que me enganei.

Agradeço a ajuda de meu amigo Wagner.

Obs: Não deixem de me escrever, amigos leitores. Eu escrevo pra vocês e vocês escrevem pra mim. Não parece justo?

Wlad


	29. Moldando a Nova Era

**DATA- JANEIRO DE 2007**

**Last Land**

**Sétimo Dia - Zefir, Vértice do Bem e do Mal**

**Capítulo 29 - Moldando a Nova Era**

No recanto do mundo onde surgiram as mais famosas lendas da Terra, isto é, na Grécia, aquela nova batalha que prossegue no santuário em que um único invasor foi capaz de subir as doze casas Zodiacais e que agora está frente a frente com a deusa Atena, ainda terminando a inesperada risada que soltara, intrigando a todos ali.

- Eu peço que se você tem um mínimo sequer de respeito pelo sangue que você derramou neste lugar sagrado, pare agora mesmo com essa sua risada de zombaria. - diz duramente a deusa Atena.

Surpreendentemente, Karasu obedece, mas com seu rosto fantasmagórico, diz:

- Atena, não se trata realmente de zombaria. Eu estou feliz, compreende isso? Hades ficará muito satisfeito comigo.

Atena:

- Diga o que você quer falar. Você não queria me encontrar?

Karasu:

- Encontrar você seria inevitável, mas não obrigatório para meu objetivo.

Atena, intrigada:

- Como assim?

Karasu:

- Ora, Atena...!

O Youkai começa a ir à frente, novamente. Porém a sua perda de tempo proporcionou mais uma chance para Seika, a qual reaparece à sua frente, gigante novamente, usando de seu poder.

A Amazona agora usa de toda a sua capacidade física em união com seu cosmo, para uma última tentativa de barrar o caminho daquele monstro, e então num veloz golpe, crava seu tridente, de cima para baixo, sobre o elmo da Sapuris, varando-o e ainda no mesmo movimento, atravessa o peitoral da armadura, também rompendo-o. Inclina então a arma e consegue cravar com força as pontas do tridente no chão, deixando as partes citadas da armadura presas no cabo do tridente, numa tentativa de tentar reter os movimentos do youkai.

Todos ficam esperançosos ao verem isso, pois assim ficará "preso" o corpo fantasma de Karasu.

O enviado de Hades realmente tenta mover-se e sente-se preso àquela armadura.

Todavia, mais uma carta estava debaixo da manga de Karasu e, veloz como um raio, a alma de Karasu, toma a forma de um cometa branco e deixa completamente a Sapuris.

Seika usa de toda a sua velocidade para se colocar como um escudo para Atena, na intenção de defendê-la contra a investida.

Porém, a amazona se engana. O espírito de Karasu não lançou-se contra Atena.

Mu imediatamente percebe a intenção real e com toda força que lhe resta coloca-se a frente daquela alma, e estica os braços e põe todo seu poder psíquico para funcionar.

O cometa branco que é o espírito de Karasu, porém, passa por Mu e, como um líquido, contorna seu corpo apesar de Mu conseguir simplesmente desintegrar parte do espírito de Karasu, o qual desmancha-se na mão do cavaleiro de Áries como fumaça. E o inimigo então vai ao seu objetivo, a armadura da deusa.

A alma do demônio começa a rodear, entrar e sair de dentro daquele artefato, como se fosse uma minhoca na maçã podre. Logo, então, a voz de Karasu, alterada, tão assustadora que arrepia os cabelos daqueles que a ouvem, é emitida da alma, tão estranha que quase não se pode compreender:

- Em nome das almas sofridas do império de Hades! Eis-me aqui com o artefato desejado por nosso mestre!

Atena:

-O quê? Não!

Após a frase de Karasu, uma luz ofuscante, vinda da própria alma do demônio, atinge o local onde está a armadura, banhando-a com seu esplendor.

É tarde. O que todos temiam aconteceu. A luz cessou e nem Karasu e menos ainda a armadura de Atena estavam lá.

Atena, gaguejando, com os olhos tremendo nas órbitas:

-E... ela foi r... roubada...!

Todos ali presentes esperavam o básico, um inimigo que queria matar Atena. Mas um que quisesse roubar a armadura de Atena, foi algo que deixou todos ali sem palavras, sem ação, sem comentários, somente Mu consegue pronunciar duas palavras que refletem a necessidade deles de um auxílio superior.

-Meu... Deus...!

Em Zefir, naquele campo de batalha onde tornou-se essa terra, todos, inclusive Hades, vêem-se surpreendidos por um facho de luz que cruza a atmosfera dos céus de Zefir e vai até uma das janelas de uma das altas torres do castelo. Justamente onde está, neste momento, Seikiakko, que, olha embevecida a armadura de Atena ser trazida, através do seu poder de convocação, cuja alma de Karasu serviu como ponto de referencia, está sendo carregada pelo facho de luz em direção a janela do salão onde ela está.

-Venha armadura sagrada de Atena! Venha às minhas habilidosas mãos, para que você possa ter o prazer de ser preparada a servir o seu novo dono. Um real vencedor e eterno!

Abaixo da ilha do castelo, uma cena de desespero.

Abner, soterrado por toneladas de rochas, e ao mesmo tempo sendo ferido por Hades, que está usando a lâmina e o corpo de Xarigan.

Mesmo sob essa desgraça toda, Abner ainda foi capaz de ter feito uma ameaça? A quem estão tentando salvar? Assim pensaram muitos.

Isso intrigou muitos ali, inclusive Yusuke, que parou de tentar ajudar, e recuou.

-O que esse babaca, quer? Se é assim, tô nem aí se você virar picadinho!

Kurama, que ainda está removendo rochas, puxando com cipós que ele fez surgir, mostra-se irritado. Uma expressão pouco encontrada em sua face. Percebe que alguns, chocados com as palavras de Abner, pararam de ajudar, receosos.

Nesses momentos é que Kurama lamenta de poucas pessoas terem a sua sagacidade de raciocínio. Era óbvio que aquilo não era uma ameaça e esse engano está gerando segundos de atraso, que podem ser fatais para Abner. Portanto, Kurama decide ralhar com seus companheiros.

Porém uma voz adianta-se a dele:

-Vocês não podem parar! Precisam ajudá-lo! Aquilo não foi uma ameaça! - grita Anne.

- Lógico, só podia ser ela. - Assim pensou Kurama.

-O que ele quer dizer é que a única solução é nos mandar para o mundo onde está o shakiti de Brafma. E só ele pode fazer isso! - berra Kurama.

Para Abner, com suas forças se esvaindo, as palavras de Kurama foram um alívio, pois naquele estado ele está com dores demais para pensar em como usar as palavras corretamente.

-Isso... j... justamente isso. - murmura Abner.

Vendo tal situação limitada, Lucy ainda continua montada em Rayearth.

Continua montada em Rayearth? Logo ela que sempre foi a primeira a entrar com tudo para ajudar alguém? Ela de fato não é mais a mesma. Tem medo de interferir e piorar as coisas, como o que vêm acontecendo com ela sempre, ultimamente.

-Lucy! - chama Rayearth - Eu não a reconheço.

Lucy, então muda sua expressão apática para a de choro. Uma lágrima lhe escapa e ela inclina-se no dorso do animal mágico, para abraçar o seu pescoço.

-Rayearth... eu temo errar de novo! Temo muito! Cada coisa que faço gera uma cadeia de desgraças!

-Lucy, você não é assim! Você sabe que é o núcleo! Você pode ser o ser mais poderoso de Zefir. Basta crer que é!

-E se eu fizer com que Nova volte? Não quero isso!

-Lucy, vejo que agora as coisas acontecem diferente. Nova surgiu porque você teve remorso pela morte de Esmeralda. E ela era um ser criado por sua revolta e, no fundo, tinha o intuito de consertar os seus erros. Mas agora você está com medo de agir. Acha que uma interferência sua pode só trazer problemas. Você não é assim! Você é o núcleo porque você sempre foi corajosa e ativa, estava disposta a tudo por nós.

Lucy, calada, está apenas a ouvi-lo. Sente sua alma seca, vazia, desobjetivada. Ela vê um horizonte negro pela frente, onde não brilha uma partícula de esperança.

Enquanto isso, Hades, com ainda mais vontade, crava a espada nos escombros.

O pobre ex-Cavaleiro lá embaixo está com a visão turva. Não crê mais que possa ser salvo. Muito menos que possa ajudá-los.

Com um pé na vida e outro na morte, ele começa a enxergar coisas que só os olhos do espírito nos permitem ver. Ele pode ver vultos escuros sobrevoando seu corpo. Provavelmente demônios de Hades prontos a capturar sua alma, assim que o fio de prata que liga o espírito ao corpo se romper.

Dessa vez Hades impedirá de que sua alma vá ao julgamento com o tal Koenma, portanto nada o deus juiz poderá fazer para ajudá-lo.

Abner, apesar de tudo que vê, está pronto a se entregar à morte, afinal nem cavaleiro de ouro ele é mais, suas forças se esvaem a cada segundo, enquanto sente o poder da lâmina mágica dilacerar seu corpo a cada cravada.

Quando então ele sente sua mão ser envolta por outras duas.

Uma gostosa sensação ele sente. São mãos humanas e delicadas.

Obviamente, mãos macias, as quais emanam carinho, calor. Essas mãos só podem ser dela. Sierra.

É mesmo Sierra, que costuma usar o nome de sua irmã falecida Priscila. Ela naquele momento aproximou-se de Abner.

-Abner... você me perdoa?

A voz dela entra lentamente na consciência que ainda resta em Abner, no seu cérebro entorpecido. O som da voz de sua amada serve de âncora para ainda conseguir manter o seu espírito no mundo dos vivos.

Sierra continua a falar, acariciando a mão ensangüentada de Abner:

-Abner, eu sei que agora que você veio, eu recusei o seu amor, mas eu... sei o quanto nós nos gostávamos quando éramos crianças... você foi meu primeiro amor... você é muito importante pra mim! E eu acho ... que eu ainda te amo!

O toque dela é doce e carinhoso, um maravilhoso contraste para o que ele sempre havia sentido na sua vida dura e cruel. Contudo as palavras dela não lhe soam com pura sinceridade. Mesmo assim ele esforça-se para responde-la movendo seu lábios com dificuldade:

-Sierra... só numa ocasião dessa é que vem dizer isso pra mim? Só por que vocês precisam que eu viva? Você é cruel, Sierra!

Ela sente como se ele tivesse enfiado o dedo dentro do seu subconsciente. Sente-se realmente cruel ao ouvir a dedução dele.

-Abner, perdoe-me... não posso dizer que sou apaixonada, Abner. Não mando em meu coração... não restou outra chance, a não ser dizer isso.

Abner sente algo como um líquido amargo e escaldante percorrer seu lado esquerdo do peito, um sentimento velho conhecido dele, o ódio, é algo abstrato, mas ele o sente mais concreto do que nunca. Sentimento esse que sempre o acompanhou por toda a vida na Terra, que após o seu renascimento em Zefir ele imaginou poder contornar pois este poderia lhe ser um mundo melhor, mas o ódio sempre foi o seu motor, e pelo jeito não deixará de ser tão cedo. Então ele fala entre os dentes, com uma expressão de raiva.

-Mas você conseguiu o que ... queria Sierra... ajudou-me a sair...!

Aquele sabor azedo da verdade serviu para dar-lhe forças para resistir ao abraço da morte. Na verdade porque lhe criou um sentimento de revanche. As frases de Sierra foram tão fortes que lhe fizeram cair por terra a esperança dela o amar.

Mas ele então quer uma vingança, mas não uma vingança estúpida, covarde e burra como a de Máscara da Morte, mas uma vingança de prato frio, uma vingança do tipo: tornar-se um grande homem e arrumar uma linda esposa e fazer com que Sierra um dia lamente-se de tê-lo rejeitado, e lamente-se até o último suspiro de seus estúpidos pulmões.

Quem poderia condená-lo por isso? Ele quando decidiu deixar de ser o Máscara da Morte, não disse que se tornaria um santo, mas um homem que tem dentro de si o bem e o mal em porções bem dosadas, ou seja, uma pessoa como qualquer outra.

Ali próximo, Anne ainda muito ferida por causa das batalhas, sabe que tem poder de cura, mas lhe resta pouca magia e só pode ajudar uma pessoa. Ela tem responsabilidade e sabe onde deveria usar seu poder, mas ver sua pobre amiga Marine estirada no chão, arfando de cansaço e dor, lhe corta o coração. Marine está certamente com dores na coluna por causa da queda sobre o pico da montanha.

Anne aproxima-se, agacha-se ao lado dela e ergue sua mão, pronta a dizer as palavras mágicas.

Porém, antes disso, Marine segura a mão de Anne e diz:

- Não, Anne! Não em mim. Nele! - fala, apontando com a cabeça para Abner.

Anne compreende que Marine também sentiu esta responsabilidade. Anne poderia logo ter se aproximado de Abner e lançado sua magia, mas fôra difícil tomar essa decisão rapidamente, pois vê sua grande amiga ali assim e o que poderia lhe acontecer. Quanto tempo vai ter que aguardar até recuperar suas forças sem ao menos poder se curar para descansar?

Enfim, na Grécia, finalmente, temos um momento de quietude, mas não de paz, pois aquilo que acabara de ocorrer ali chocou a todos.

Jabu exalta-se e diz:

- Aquele cara veio aqui e roubou a armadura de Atena. Por que? Alguém pode me explicar o significado disso?

Mu:

- Um significado terrível, Jabu. Pode se considerar que isso seria até pior do que a morte de Atena, se for o que imagino.

- O quê? - berram vários ali.

Atena:

- Infelizmente é verdade, meus guerreiros, meus amigos. Agora vou lhes explicar o motivo pelo qual a armadura de Atena é tão evitada pela maioria das minhas reencarnações.

Todos se aproximam da grande líder do Santuário. Colocam-se ao seu redor e param, na intenção de ouvi-la.

Atena:

- Primeiro, vamos considerar as conseqüências se eu morresse. Se isso viesse a ocorrer, eu não poderia mais usar meu cosmo para evitar que o cosmo dos deuses malignos se alastrassem pela Terra, o que tornaria muito complicada a atuação de vocês. Mas vocês lembram da luta contra Abel, Lúcifer e Eris?

Shun:

- Como poderíamos esquecer, Atena?

Atena:

- Nessas ocasiões vocês lembram que momentos após derrotarmos esses inimigos, todos os seus templos e todas as suas obras se auto demoliram? Pois isso não aconteceria com o meu Santuário, caso eu fosse destruída.

Marin:

- Entendo. Mas por que isso não aconteceria?

Atena:

- No caso desses deuses citados por mim, suas obras se desmoronaram pois eles tinham o controle e o poder total sobre seus domínios. Eram deuses com poderes absolutos, eram ditadores, os quais poderiam controlar até a queda de cada folha das árvores que estivessem em seu território.

Shun:

- Deuses Absolutos?

Atena:

- Sim, queriam ser deuses no mais amplo significado da palavra. Nos tempos mitológicos, porém, quando Zeus repartiu os céus para seu domínio, os mares para Poseidon , o mundo do Inferno para Hades e a Terra pra mim. Poseidon, por exemplo, pôs a sustentação do seu mundo baseado no pilar principal, que sustentava o mundo dos mares não pela força física mas pelo poder que Poseidon concentrou neste pilar. Desta forma o mundo do Deus dos mares continuou existindo desde os tempos mitológicos até o dia em que Seiya destruiu o Pilar principal.

Shun lembra-se desta ocasião. Achava que a luta contra Poseidon seria a maior de sua vida, mas como pôde ver hoje, estava enganado.

Atena continua:

- Quanto a mim, eu também decidi não ter poder absoluto sobre a Terra, e coloquei na armadura o poder sobre o meu mundo. A qual eu só usaria em caso de extrema necessidade.

Marin:

- Isto significa que quem vestir a armadura de Atena terá poder sobre a Terra?

Atena hesita em responder, mas a resposta é óbvia demais.

- Isto mesmo - confirma ela.

Os olhos de Seiya, bem como os de Hyoga e Shurato prendem-se à imagem daquele objeto dourado que plana em direção da janela do castelo.

- Uma armadura de ouro...! Mas esta eu nunca vi! – diz Seiya.

Hyoga:

- Ela parece ser... a lendária Armadura de Atena!

Seiya:

- O quê...?

Hades:

- Exatamente.

Seiya:

- Não é possível! E o que você quer fazer com ela?

Hades:

- O que se faz com armaduras, Cavaleiro de Atena? – ironiza o deus.

Seiya:

- Você jamais conseguirá vestir a armadura. O poder de Atena sobre ela não permitirá.

Hades dá uma curta risada:

- Tolo! Você acha que o poder de uma garotinha como Atena se compara ao meu poder? Eu sou irmão do pai dela. Seikiakko é uma ferreira de Zefir e o poder da armadura de Brafma, como vocês acertadamente deduziram, está a meu serviço! Acha que eu não poderei colocá-la ao meu favor?

Hyoga revoltado:

- Jamais permitiremos!

Tirando vantagem da conversa entre o deus e os Cavaleiros, os aliados conseguem libertar Abner mais um pouco; ele está praticamente saindo do meio do entulho.

- Pensam realmente que sou algum amador? – berra Hades, agora dirigindo as palavras àqueles que tentam soltar Abner dos escombros.

Após a advertência o deus salta de cima dos escombros, empunhando sua espada e cai rente aos entulhos, pondo então sua lâmina em posição para cortar a cabeça do ex-Cavaleiro de Câncer, que agora, com parte do corpo saindo, já facilita para tal ação.

Ao notarem o ato do deus, os que auxiliam Abner, fazem toda força possível para extraí-lo dos escombros, em milésimos de segundos. Mas estão lidando com um deus, portanto não conseguem impedir que a lâmina de Hades rompa a carne do pescoço do ex-Cavaleiro.

Ver a cabeça de Abner rolar pelo chão não seria realmente algo agradável de se ver, por isso alguns até fecham os olhos para evitar ver este momento.

Contudo, Hades olha para sua lâmina, a qual estranhamente não ainda partiu o osso do pescoço do ex-Cavaleiro.

O pescoço parece resistir, estranhamente, e parece se regenerar numa velocidade tal, que supera a velocidade com que Hades parte a sua carne. Uma disputa macabra da carne que se regenera mais rápido do que a espada que a corta.

Absurdo tamanho que faz com que Hades procure uma razão para tal coisa, e logo ele olha e vê que um brilho como minúsculas estrelas rodeiam o ferimento do pescoço, brilho este vindo do poder de Anne, que já no fim de suas forças, usa o seu Sopro da Cura numa intensidade nunca usada por ela antes, de maneira que ela transfere até a própria saúde a fim de evitar a morte de Abner, resultando que na própria pele da guerreira começam a surgir feridas, como se ela transferisse os ferimentos do ex-cavaleiro para ela própria.

Lucy, que assistia inerte tudo isso, fica aterrorizada com o extremo alcançado por Anne.

- Minha amiga! – diz ela com voz de lamento.

Rayearth servindo de montaria para Lucy, esbraveja:

- Lucy, ela precisa de você!

Lucy:

- Mas eu ...posso piorar tudo!

Rayearth com raiva na voz:

- Você não é a Guerreira Mágica que conheci!

Lucy apenas o olha com tristeza.

- Seja apenas você mesma, Lucy! Seja você! – diz Rayearth.

Apesar da lentidão de Lucy, Anne não fica desamparada, pois ao ver a Guerreira do Vento sendo coberta por feridas que se abrem do nada no seu próprio corpo, todos se apressam e com força arrancam, enfim, Abner dos escombros, deixando Hades a ver navios, tendo seu objetivo sido frustrado.

Abner, por sua vez, é amparado por alguns, inclusive Yusuke, o qual o adverte:

- Tá legal, cara; espero que tenha valido a pena o esforço feito pela Anne pra salvar tua carcaça. Se não valer, eu te espanco até te deixar pior do que tava.

O ex-Cavaleiro não responde à grosseria, não agradece também, mas enfim, sente-se, de fato, obrigado a colaborar para salvar Zefir das mãos de Hades.

Abner se esforça para se por de pé, estufando o peito e diz:

- Não vamos perder tempo. Eu preciso de voluntários. Mandarei um grupo de vocês ao inferno, mas vivos, para encontrar o Shakiti de Brafma.

Todos ficam calados por alguns instantes, mas o primeiro voluntário já se oferece. É Kurama, que dá um passo à frente e fala:

- Eu vou!

- Pra mim também não é problema! – diz Yusuke.

- Eu também vou! – fala Seiya.

Hyoga:

- O que está dizendo, Seiya...? Você nunca foi a um lugar como esse!

Seiya:

- Por isso mesmo, Hyoga. Todos vocês já perderam a vida em batalhas; acho que está na hora do meu sacrifício.

Quase invisível no céu escurecido, quatro objetos voadores riscam o espaço de Zefir, logo sendo notados por crianças do povo, pois são os únicos que não mantém cem por cento da sua atenção na luta de Hades com os outros. - Veja mamãe, tem uma coisa voando lá no céu! – diz, apontando, enquanto puxa a barra da saia de sua genitora – Tem mais um ali também e mais dois – diz e aponta as coisas que vê.

Logo, os objetos chamam a atenção de todos ali, que passam a observá-los.

Hades parece inerte nesse momento, o que permite os seus rivais dispararem o olhar por um instante para observar as coisas que passam a grande altura.

Kuwabara, coçando a cabeça:

- Mas o que serão essas coisas?

Yusuke:

- Nem quero saber, porque coisa boa não deve ser.

A curiosidade é saciada quando um raio corta uma nuvem próxima a um deles. É um neo mashim retornando para lá.

Yusuke irritado:

- Tinha que ser mesmo! Ô terrinha desgraçada essa!

Logo, na imensidão do céu, os quatro gênios criados por Seikiakko encontram-se em pleno ar e agrupados, lentamente, começam a descer próximo ao seu mestre.

Oddbeast, Quitame, Dwheel e Upain, apesar da derrota sofrida anteriormente, estão todos ali outra vez diante dos seus inimigos e dispostos ao redor de Hades, como quatro colunas erigidas em sua proteção.

Shurato:

- Não é possível! Não foram todos derrotados? Opa! Tem um ali, que não conheço.

Kurama:

- Sendo Suzako, mesmo tendo sido derrotado, ele pode ter se remultiplicado para voltar a pilotar os gênios de novo.

Porém, ao contrário do imaginado pela maioria, os neomashins não estão com seus respectivos pilotos, portanto estão com seus poderes reduzidos.

Hades:

- Saibam que não agirei como muitos que de vocês me desafiaram nos tempos de batalhas. Não vou subestimá-los só porque sou um deus, pelo contrário, não pouparei forças para subjugá-los permanentemente. Como prêmio por chegarem até aqui neste momento tão importante para minha pessoa. Aquele que apenas administrou o grande calabouço, que na verdade é o meu império, se torna agora um deus de categoria superior, um deus criador, capaz de criar mundos e criaturas. Contemplem agora o nascimento da pedra fundamental da criação do novo mundo que surgirá em breve.

Sem nem ao menos precisar de uma ordem de Hades, os neo mashins dão um ao outro suas patas, mãos ou seja lá o que se possa chamar o que eles possuem, como se fossem fazer uma dança ou orar.

Hades, então, com autoridade, dirige seu olhar para o alto, a fim de observar os quatro gigantes que o rodeiam.

Ergue, então, um braço e depois logo o outro e começa a gesticular com as mãos, gestos estes observados por todos; são gestos que, a princípio, ninguém entende.

Vê-se, logo que os pares de mãos dadas de todos aqueles gênios começam a se iluminar, como se fossem fluorescentes.

As mãos dos gênios se fundem, como se fossem feitas de massa e não demora para o mesmo vir a ocorrer com seus pulsos e antebraços.

As criaturas parecem sentir dor, mas contém seus gritos. Logo os braços todos das criaturas se fundem, tornando-se algo disforme.

Os gigantes estão agora unidos unicamente por seus ombros, parecendo que o circulo em torno de Hades se torna ainda menor, pela fusão de todos os braços e a aproximação dos troncos.

Fica claro neste momento que os gestos feitos por Hades tratam-se de movimentos como de um escultor que trabalha o barro e os neo mashins são esse barro.

Yusuke chama a atenção de todos:

- Qual é, pessoal? Já deu pra notar o que ele tá fazendo! Vocês querem esperar ele terminar pra ver o que acontece? Eu não tô curioso, não.

O afobado Uramesh não tarda em atirar o seu Reigun contra aquela cena bestial; contudo as criaturas já estavam se unindo de maneira tal que as grandes pernas que possuem já estão próximas o suficiente para servir de proteção ao deus.

Abner grita:

- Vamos! Não percamos tempo. Eu preciso invocar o Yomotsu, agora!

O ex-Cavaleiro ergue o braço num gesto bem corriqueiro, que era em sua vida da época do Máscara da Morte; só que agora, por ironia do destino, seria por uma boa causa.

Perfeita teria sido a invocação do poder, contudo algo cortou o ar próximo a ele. Um dragão. Um dragão chinês. Na verdade um poder mágico, em formato da tal criatura, o qual atinge Abner na cabeça, sem ao menos ele ter visto o ataque se aproximando. O Cólera do dragão mais uma vez o havia atingido e ele cai como uma árvore serrada, ao chão.

Tal magia surpreende a todos. Uns nunca a viram e se admiraram do fantástico poder. Outros já a conhecem e, com surpresa, dirigem seu olhar para o homem capaz de usar essa magia: Shiryu.

Seiya:

- O que você fez, Shiryu...?

Shurato, desesperado:

- Tá doido cara! Você pode ter matado ele! E agora? Como vamos resgatar o shakiti de Brafma?

Surpreso com todos os olhares de acusação sobre ele e com as palavras que lhe dirigem está Shiryu, que, sem jeito, responde:

- Do que vocês estão falando?

Hyoga:

- Shiryu, você nunca foi chegado a brincadeiras...!

Shiryu:

- Vocês acham que fui eu quem atacou ele? Não fui eu!

Um silêncio toma conta da voz dos amigos de Shiryu. Ele não costuma mentir; ao mesmo tempo ele não parece estar possuído ou algo assim.

Enquanto isso, Shurato tenta reanimar Abner, quase que o sacudindo:

- Ei, não vai desistir agora, vai? – fala o guardião celestial.

Próximo dali, Caldina sentada no chão, com uma das mãos acaricia a cabeça de seu amado Rafaga que acabara de acordar, ainda tonto, pela grande perda de sangue que tivera.

- O que está acontecendo?- reclama ele, nem sabendo direito onde se encontra agora.

- Calma meu amor, eu to aqui com você, tudo vai dar certo.

- Caldina. Ugh! Perdemos o Castelo?

- Tudo vai dar certo, meu amor.

Rafaga, abraça sua esposa com carinho:

- Você é meu refúgio, eu te amo demais, queria passar a eternidade imerso em seu abraço. Mas agora... me atualize dos acontecimentos. – diz ele já demonstrando sua prestatividade em relação ao seu posto em Zefir.

Sua esposa carrega um pote de barro ornamentado, em seu outro braço, cuja tampa ela vai retirando.

- Pode sair daí fadinha. Você não pretende ficar aí pra sempre, não é? – diz ela simpática.

- Fecha isso! Me deixa quieta! – diz a irritante voz, vindo de dentro do recipiente.

- Primera, por favor.

A fadinha está escondida no pote, em posição fetal, numa espécie de depressão.

- Não quero mais saber de nada. Os únicos que me interessavam na vida era o Lantis e o Leiga. Se os dois morreram, eu não preciso mais viver também.

- Não é assim, Primera...!

- Fecha a tampa! Me deixa! – berra, estridentemente.

Caldina obedece, mas não larga o pote.

- Puuu...? – diz Mokona, com suas longas orelhas caídas para baixo, indicando tristeza.

- É, amiguinho... – responde Caldina - ... ela não quer conversa mesmo. Se você não nos avisa que ela estava aqui dentro, poderíamos ter deixado ela no castelo.

Ainda próximo a Caldina, está o pobre Ascot, ainda inconsciente após o que havia sofrido, e alheio a tudo que vem ocorrendo agora.

De repente Shurato apresenta uma expressão muito séria, bem adversa do que ele costuma ser normalmente. Ele, neste momento, olha fixamente para um grupo de aldeões de Zefir.

Hyoga:

- O que foi, Shurato?

Shurato não responde, mas uma sensação conhecida lhe toca a alma. Ele voa com seu shakiti em direção àquele aglomerado de pessoas.

- O que foi, Shurato? – insiste em querer saber Hyoga.

A única coisa que ele responde é simplesmente:

- Somma Negro! De...

O Guardião Celestial sente que alguém se misturou àquele grupo de pessoas.

Essas pessoas o olham enquanto ele, praticamente, força passagem com seu shakiti entre o povo. Mas não tarda o momento que seu olhar se detém num velhinho que, com o movimento dos seus olhos indica o homem desconhecido entre eles.

Shurato entende o sinal e olha para um homem que estava sentado sobre uma pedra, com o rosto levemente abaixado, contudo com o olhar insistente do Rei Shura, sentiu que não valia a pena perder mais tempo e ergue o rosto devagar, com um sorriso cínico na face. O rosto de Shurato se transforma ao ver o sujeito: é alguém conhecido e indesejável, que estranhamente está sem sua armadura.

- Não é possível! Acalanata!

Acalanata:

- Não tinha como esquecer do seu pior pesadelo, não é, Shurato?

Shurato:

- Existiam caras piores do que você!

Acalanata:

- Duvido muito, Guardião Celestial.

Shurato:

- Até você se aliou a esse Hades?

Acalanata:

- Hades é o deus mais justo que tenho conhecimento.

Shurato fala em alta voz para os amigos:

- Ei, pessoal! Se querem saber quem atirou o poder igual ao do seu amigo, tá aqui! Esse cara aqui pode copiar poderes das pessoas!

Seiya:

- O quê...?

Hyoga:

- Mas isso é ...surpreendente!

Shurato:

- Foi um desprazer te ver, Acalanata! Não quero perder mais tempo com você! – e invocando seu poder, em menos de um segundo ataca – O poder de Shuraaaaaa!

A magia de Shurato em forma de leão vai diretamente contra a cabeça de Acalanata, porém...

- Escudo de Vento!

Uma barreira de ventania se ergue à frente de Acalanata, protegendo-o do inimigo, a qual espanta a todos que ali estão.

- Mas é o Poder da Anne! – pensam, praticamente todos ali.

- Eu adoro isso... todos com cara de impressionados...! – diz Acalanata – Isso! Temam-me!

Acalanata, confiante então, põe-se a encarar Shurato.

Acalanata:

- Shurato, nem você, nem ninguém dos seus amiguinhos podem fazer nada mais contra mim.

Uma criatura muito pequena, meio estranha, parecendo uma mariposa sem graça com cores nada chamativas, algo que não é tão feio a ponto de causar repulsa, tampouco é capaz de causar alguma atração a quem a vê, de maneira que, simplesmente passaria despercebido em qualquer lugar em que não seria estranho a presença de um simples inseto.

A tal criatura pousa na mão de Acalanata, que volta a discursar:

- Pensam que Seikiakko somente criou os imensos Neo Mashins? Obviamente que não! Ela criou varias destas criaturinhas que estiveram com vocês durante dias e vocês nem repararam.

Acalanata então coloca a criaturinha na sua boca e a mastiga, como se fosse uma fina pastilha. Ouve-se o estalar do seu fino exoesqueleto quebrando-se sob a ação dos dentes do demônio.

Shurato faz cara de nojo:

- Argh! Pra que isso? Quer fazer nojo na gente?

Acalanata:

- Era o último que faltava. Cada inseto desses foi incumbido de, à distância, presenciar as batalhas de vocês e guardar em sua memória, para que eu, ao comê-los, pudesse conhecer ou copiar os poderes de todos vocês!

Yusuke, com ironia, aplaude o inimigo:

- Legal tua idéia! Só que... seguinte: você é um só, otário! Nós somos um monte. Seu mestre tá meio ocupado pra te ajudar!

Acalanata:

- Desvantagem...? Veremos.

Dentro do castelo, Seikiakko voltou a fazer seu ofício de ferreira em Zefir. Neste instante ela está com a armadura de Atena sob seu poder.

Com seus longuíssimos cabelos avermelhados que se colocam flutuando em torno do contorno da armadura, ela usa o poder que lhe foi concedido para modificar o objeto sagrado. Alguns pontos da armadura neste momento começam a tomar a cor alaranjada de metal incandescente e levemente começam a mudar a forma de acordo com o interesse da ferreira.

Contudo, repentinamente, a força própria da armadura tenta repelir a influência da mulher; uma energia é expelida da armadura. E os cabelos de Seikiakko, bem como seu corpo são empurrados para trás alguns metros.

Seikiakko fita o objeto com seu olhar apático de zumbi, contudo seu espírito está em fúria.

- Você é apenas uma reles armadura de uma deusa. Eu porto o poder de um deus olímpico ainda maior; tenho a energia do criador deste mundo! Não vai ser uma coisa tão simples como você, que vai suplantar toda essa força!

- Você não tem poder sobre esta armadura! Esta armadura pertence a mim para servir ao povo da Terra.

Percebendo de quem se trata a voz que vem da armadura, a ex-núcleo de Zefir responde:

- Ah, enfim falo com a tão famosa Atena. Lamento deusa da Terra, mas nem você vai poder fazer nada contra meu intuito aqui no meu mundo!

Seikiakko novamente coloca-se na sua posição. Estica os braços. Os seus cabelos absurdamente longos colocam-se em torno da armadura, que tenta resistir outra vez, expelindo ondas de força douradas, mas é insuficiente, pois a mulher, desta vez, parece aproveitar ao máximo o poder que lhe cederam, e enfim, parece ter subordinado a poderosa armadura de Atena.

A alma de Seikiako sorri, ao perceber que está conseguindo modificar a armadura, muito vagarosamente, mas está.

Do lado de fora, Seiya se vê a quase todo momento olhando para o castelo, parecendo até um cacoete. Uma sensação muito estranha lhe preenche ao ver as luzes que saem de uma das janelas, na qual ele havia visto entrar a armadura de Atena. Isso o deixa especialmente preocupado.

- Será que vão conseguir transformar a armadura de Atena? Eu não posso deixar que isso aconteça. Não sei o que isso pode causar. Preciso ir lá! Preciso!

Seiya aproxima-se de Kurama:

- Kurama, você tem como me ajudar? Eu preciso entrar no castelo de qualquer jeito. Eu tenho que resgatar a armadura de Atena. Eu sei que precisam de ajuda contra Hades, mas algo de pior pode ocorrer se eu não...

Kurama:

- Entendo. Eu Acho que posso ajudar sim.

Kurama pega um punhado de sementes em sua mão e o atira naquele feio solo avermelhado e destituído de vegetação. Como é de praxe, numa velocidade incrível, um caule surge da terra e começa a crescer, indo logo em direção do castelo.

- Obrigado, Kurama. – agradece Seiya, que pula e agarra-se ao caule, sendo assim levado para o castelo.

Lucy que havia descido do seu gênio, está sentada agora, abraçada às suas amigas Marine e Anne no chão, as quais estão terrivelmente feridas.

- Marine, Anne...! Que horrível ver vocês assim...!

Sandhye, neste instante, ajoelha-se ao lado de Lucy e pega nas mangas de sua camisa.

- Lucy, você é o núcleo de Zefir, não é? Você não pode fazer algo por elas? – diz a nova Guerreira, cheia de ansiedade.

- Eu não sei, Sandhye. – diz, olhando-a nos olhos, mas com muita dúvida e insegurança.

Rayearth observando a cena, pensa:

- Lucy está se transformando em Sandhye e Sandhye está se transformando em Lucy! O que mais poderia acontecer numa batalha como essa?

Acalanata conversa com todos eles da maneira básica com que faz qualquer vilão, o que leva muitos deles à ruína; contudo ele está observando a movimentação discreta ao seu redor; percebe Hyoga, Kurama e outros aos poucos formando um círculo ao seu redor, a fim de pegá-lo num cerco.

O ex-membro da tríade do demônio percebe que a verdadeira vantagem que possui não são os múltiplos poderes que pode imitar, mas sim o que está em volta dele neste momento. O frágil povo de Zefir. Não leva mais de um segundo para Acalanata agarrar uma bela criança com uma das mãos.

- Mamãaae!- berra a criança, assustada.

Shurato, irado:

- Não se atreva a fazer isso, Acalanata!

Acalanata:

- Tragam Abner aqui aos meus pés, agora! Eu quero lhe dar o golpe de misericórdia! – exige ele agora, sem mais perder tempo com conversas infrutíferas.

Yusuke:

- Seu covarde! Deixa a criança fora disso!

A mãe fica desesperada. Aproxima-se para tentar puxar a criança do sujeito desconhecido, mas a única coisa que consegue é levar um tapa que a derruba no chão. O agressor apenas a olha com satisfação sádica, enquanto ela chora, caída ao solo sujo.

- Tragam Abner! Agora! – exige, o inimigo, aos brados – Caso contrário será o fim desta tão bela criança!

Hyoga:

- Escória! Covarde!

Acalanata:

- E quero que todos vocês metidos a heróis permaneçam na minha frente. Nem tentem me surpreender ou acabo com mais dessas formiguinhas insignificantes.

Os que, aos poucos, estavam formando um círculo ao redor dele relutam a obedecer, mas a situação acaba os forçando a aceitar sua ordem.

- Eu quero Abner! – exclama outra vez – Não estou vendo vocês me trazendo ele!

Um dos simpatizantes de Xarigan e Abner exclama:

- Não, não o mestre! Ofereço minha vida no lugar!

- Eu quero Abner aqui no chão, na minha frente! Já! – insiste o demônio.

Tanta gente poderosa ali e não sabendo o que fazer.

Abner é uma chave importante para tudo. Se ele morrer todo o resto do povo de Zefir vai morrer também.

Marine, muito ferida, observado tudo:

- Que covarde! Covarde!

Clef abraça o corpo do seu filho desacordado:

- Me perdoa, filho, por tudo isso que tem passado...!

Priscila, com lágrimas nos olhos:

- Não podemos entregar o Abner! Não podemos! – murmura, ela também, deixando-se levar pelas lembranças da infância.

Rafaga também aproxima-se do seu amigo de infância e murmura:

- Abner, lamento por tudo o que você teve que passar.

Acalanata:

- Vocês não estão me levando a sério, não é? Então qual de vocês vai querer ter a honra de destruir esta criança?

Hyoga:

- O quê...?

Acalanata:

- Deixem-me escolher o poder de quem irei usar pra dar fim a esta criança...! Que tal o seu, Shurato ou o seu Hyoga?

Shurato:

- Seu maldito!

Farto de tal situação covarde, Ikki decide tomar a dianteira do problema; aproxima-se, na medida do possível do inimigo; e com um grito de fúria faz surgir as chamas características do seu poder ao redor do seu próprio corpo.

- Deixe a criança sair agora ou vai enfrentar a fúria de Fênix!

Acalanata responde à ameaça de Ikki, imitando o seu poder, ou seja, criando chamas em torno do seu corpo. Mal surpreendeu Ikki, tampouco afetou ele próprio, mas a criança segura como refém é totalmente vulnerável àquele poder, tendo seu corpinho lambido pelas chamas, gerando gritos de agonia tão grandes, que dispensa-se detalhes.

Logo ao perceber a situação, Ikki "apaga" seu cosmo num instante e o mesmo faz Acalanata.

Imerso em praguejos advindos dos heróis, castelões e até do povo, vendo que dezenas de pés rebeldes dão passos à frente, a fim de tentar aproximar-se de sua pessoa para linchá-lo, na melhor das hipóteses, o inimigo berra:

- Afastem-se, idiotas! – diz, mostrando a criança segura em suas mãos - Tragam Abner agora!

Enfim, todos se olham entre si. Não sabem o que fazer nessa situação.

Rafaga olha para Clef e para Priscila esperando uma palavra, mas eles não demonstram negar nem consentir que ele faça alguma coisa.

Rafaga então ergue o amigo de infância sobre seu ombro e, carrega-o em direção do demônio.

- Aí mesmo! – ordena e depois adverte, Acalanata – Não precisa se aproximar mais do que isso!

Rafaga, com movimentos lentos, deixa o amigo de infância deitado com o ventre voltado para cima, à mercê do maligno Acalanata.

Rafaga exige:

- Agora solta a criança! Ela precisa de socorro!

Acalanata:

- Pobre criança...! Ela não precisava sofrer...! – diz com voz irônica. - Mas o que chamam de Fênix, foi estúpido.

Descumprindo a sua palavra o demônio ainda com a criança em mãos aproxima-se de Abner e pretende pôr um fim imediato ao que resta de sua vida, imitando o poderoso:

- CHAMAS NEGRAS M...

Contudo, antes que ele pudesse completar o golpe, uma força estranha o arrastara para o lado.

Ele olha para Abner, que agora demonstra estar acordado. O ex-cavaleiro havia invocado o Yomotsu, que está sugando Acalanata como um buraco negro.

- Maldição! – berra o demônio.

Abner grita:

- Salvem a criança!

Kurama sabendo que não podia se aproximar, lança suas plantas, as quais enrolam-se no corpo da criança e a puxam para longe do poder terrível do aliado, antes que sua alma fosse sugada. Obviamente Abner conseguia de certa forma manter a força do Yomotsu num nível mais baixo até o momento que alguém resgatasse a criança.

Priscila logo segura a criança ferida a fim de socorrê-la.

Abner:

- Agora! Quem pretende ir ao tártaro em busca do shakiti de Brafma, esta é a chance! Mas fiquem cientes que provavelmente não voltarão!

Um instante de surpresa toma conta de todos ali, com exceção de Rafaga, que havia discretamente combinado tudo com Abner, sem ninguém ter ao menos percebido que ele não estava mais desacordado.

Shurato toma a dianteira:

- Eu vou, eu sou sucessor de Brafma! Tenho que cumprir minha missão!

Ikki vira-se para Hyoga e diz:

- Diga ao Shun que seja forte!

Logo após vai em direção ao portal criado por Abner, sem ao menos esperar que Hyoga responda alguma coisa.

Yusuke e Kurama se olham e decidem ir também, e caminham na direção do portal.

Kuwabara porém protesta:

- Ei! Peraí! Meus velhos amigos vão me abandonar? Eu vou também.

Ele avança, mas Yusuke põe a mão em seu tórax para barrá-lo.

- Não seja idiota Kuwabara! Se você não foi ao Makai, acha que pode ir ao Inferno?

- Não vejo problema nisso. – responde o outro.

- É claro que não vê. Seu tapado! De qualquer jeito alguém tem que ficar pra dar notícias sobre nós caso a gente não volte.

Kuwabara:

- O Hiei fica e dá noticias por nós três.

Yusuke dá uma risada falsa de zombaria:

- Rá rá rá! Até parece que o Hiei vai se preocupar em fazer um negócio desse!

Yusuke então pega e aperta a mão do amigo, demonstrando enfim sua amizade para com ele:

-Kuwabara. Cara, eu nunca esquecerei sua amizade. Mesmo que eu fique no Inferno pra sempre. Você é um cara legal Kuwabara, e pode até encontrar um amigo melhor do que eu fui pra você.

Kuwabara:

-Deixa disso Uramesh! Você é meu melhor amigo. Cê sabe disso.

Yusuke:

-Acho que não fui bom o suficiente. Você merece amizade melhor. Até mais Kuwabara. Mande um beijo para Keiko.

Kuwabara fica emocionado, lágrimas brotam em seus olhos e seu beiço inferior começa a tremer.

Yusuke:

-Essa não! Ninguém merece ver um marmanjão desse assim. Vamos logo Kurama.

Mas antes disso Yusuke se estica um pouco e observa Marine caída ao longe, e para ela gesticula com a mão mandando um beijo e berra:

- Adeus, gata!

Mas ela apenas pensa como resposta:

- Eu sei que ainda vou te ver de novo.

Todos notam que, ao entrar na onda da força criada pelo Yomotsu, fugir é impossível. Acalanata está imobilizado por esse motivo.

Kuwabara apesar de não ter seu sentimento de amizade e bravura compreendido ergue-se e insiste em ir com os outros para o Yomotsu.

- Não me importa o que você acha Yusuke, eu vou também!

Mas ao Kazuma caminhar para lá, surge mais um disposto a penetrar no Yomotsu: vindo do nada, Hiei, que andava sumido, chega correndo em alta velocidade, derrubando Kuwabara novamente.

- Você só iria atrapalhar! – ralha o demônio.

Ele entra na onda de força, sendo logo o primeiro a ter sua alma sugada, logo em seguida Acalanata também tem. Logo após as almas de Ikki, Kurama, Yusuke e Shurato também entram no caminho para o tártaro.

Em seguida a tal feito, Abner cessa sua magia, esgotado. Se não já estivesse estirado no chão, cairia com certeza.

Kuwabara realmente havia ficado de fora.

Os corpos dos seis que tiveram a alma sugada, jazem no solo estéril de Zefir.

Todos que vêem ficam com a sensação de:

"O que fazer agora?"

Por poucos segundos há tal inércia, pois notam neste momento que Hades, que estava ausente da luta nesse período, finalmente parece misturar-se à coisa que estava criando: os quatro neo mashins foram fundidos em apenas um só.

Um gênio quatro vezes maior que o normal, e não com uma aparência robótica como geralmente são, mas algo mais orgânico. Um ser com forma humana, assim como as estátuas gregas, despidas de vestes. O lado direito tem a forma de um corpo masculino, o lado esquerdo a forma de um corpo feminino.

Sua pele é dividida em dois tipos; a metade da direita é luminosa, como uma luz branca leitosa e a metade da esquerda é negra, como ébano, assim como diz a lenda, que é a cor do trono de Plutão (o Hades romano);

Cada mão porta uma gigantesca espada. O lado luminoso, chamado Alfa, possui uma espada e ela, como todo o lado direito da criatura, é luminosa. Seu cabo além da empunhadura, diferente do normal das espadas que, em geral, tem no mínimo algo no cabo junto a lâmina para proteger o punho de quem a porta, duas pontas por exemplo, nesta arma só há uma ponta. Tal ponta é do lado direito e é comprida e reta, dando a impressão de querer abranger muito mais do que somente o cabo da espada. É algo que dá até uma aparência disforme à arma.

A mão esquerda possui uma arma cor de ébano, como a pele deste lado do corpo. O cabo da espada também possui somente uma ponta como a outra, mas esta, ao contrário da arma da mão direita, curva-se sobre si mesma, formando praticamente um anel, inclusive a lâmina desta espada é curvilínea, arqueada. A espada da esquerda, bem como esse lado do corpo, chamam-se Ômega.

E eis que Hades demonstra o nível de seu poder alcançado em Zefir, ao criar um gênio de tal magnitude. Num feito só permitido ao próprio Brafma ou ao núcleo, o seu representante.

- Estes são Alfa e Ômega, são gêmeos e opostos, são masculino e feminino, são luz e trevas, são início e fim, são o desequilíbrio e a harmonia. E são o símbolo da nova era que neste planeta agora crio. – diz Hades já inserido no magnífico neomashim.

Alfa-Ômega inclina seu colossal corpo para observar os pequenos heróis ali abaixo.

Até mesmo os mais valentes, daquele grande grupo de pessoas lá embaixo, não tem como negarem o pavor que sentem naquele instante.

CONTINUA...

Agradeço a ajuda dos meus amigos Wagner e Josué que fizeram a pré-leitura deste capitulo.

Agradeço também a todos os leitores da Last Land. Em especial aqueles que por tanto tempo tiveram paciência para esperar a continuação desde que foi lançado o último cap.

Obrigado a todos

Wlad


	30. Fronteiras Rompidas

**AUTOR- WLAD**

**DATA- JULHO DE 2011**

**LAST LAND**

**SÉTIMO DIA**

**ZEFIR, VÉRTICE DO BEM E DO MAL**

**CAPÍTULO 30 – FRONTEIRAS ROMPIDAS**

Ninguém sabe explicar direito o que é aquilo. Um atalho para o inferno ou o tártaro? O quintal do mundo de Hades? Aquele assombroso local de céu negro, onde as almas, como robôs programados, caminham sem questionar, para cair naquele enorme abismo do Yomotsu. Os mortos que por ali passam são como zumbis de fato; nem têm consciência do seu ato, não sentem nada ali, estão alheios à perda do corpo após a morte, e após o julgamento nada lhes sobra de energia para manter a consciência funcionando, a qual infelizmente só vem a voltar de fato quando já estão no tártaro, na sua respectiva condenação, a qual será eterna.

Neste deprimente lugar, caem como bolas de luzes no solo escuro, seis almas com vitalidade suficiente para poder reparar o quão repulsivo é o yumotso.

Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, Shurato e Ikki por opção têm suas almas inseridas ali; contudo com força vital suficiente para manterem a consciência ativa, e ainda têm a conexão que permite que suas almas voltem aos seus respectivos corpos.

Aquela visão atroz atordoa Shurato, que de todos é o que tem menos resistência a ver lugares como esse.

Aquelas tétricas filas de espíritos que se atiram propositalmente no buraco, é um tanto demais para o rei Shura, que fala nervosamente:

— São mortos? Então é isso que acontece quando se morre?

Kurama

— Não com todos.

Yusuke:

— Foi mal, mas não dá pra explicar agora, cara!

Ikki:

— Ele está certo; vamos em frente.

Mas Shurato, olhando ao seu redor, comenta:

— Mas... e essas almas?

Hiei:

— Não é problema nosso!

Kurama:

— São almas julgadas, mesmo se quiséssemos não poderiam ser salvas.

Shurato:

— Mas aonde vai dar esse buraco? — diz enquanto continua a observar pasmo enquanto mais e mais almas se atiram ao escuro do abismo. – pergunta sinceramente muito mais preocupado com o destino das almas que ali caem do que com o fato dele ter que entrar ali.

Kurama:

— Shurato, aquele é o caminho para o pior lugar do inferno, se estas almas estão indo pra lá, é porque, lamentavelmente, receberam esta punição.

Shurato:

— Não, não está certo isso.

Hiei perdendo a paciência:

— Mas é assim que é! E vai continuar sendo, independente de você achar cruel ou não.

Shurato ainda chocado:

— Não! Peraí! Temos que falar com alguém. Fazer alguma coisa.

Ikki:

— Você não entendeu que não há tempo pra isso agora?

Repentinamente eles vêem Hiei avançar para shurato, e uma onda de nervoso surge em seus corpos ao imaginarem algum ato violento de Hiei contra o benevolente Rei Shura.

Ele é empurrado por Hiei, caindo ao chão escuro. E por isso acaba sendo salvo de levar um Cólera do Dragão, mais uma vez disparado por Acalanata.

O rapaz por reflexo chegou a pegar seu shakiti, mas logo percebeu o que realmente havia acontecido, e sente uma surpresa grata ao ver o que o youkai rabugento fez.

Acalanata ao longe brada revoltado:

— Como ousam ignorar Acalanata! Como ousam esquecer que estou aqui?

Palavras ao vento de Acalanata, pois mais uma vez todos se preocupam com a atitude de Shurato que desta vez foca seus olhos numa coisa que certamente anula os argumentos dos seus amigos, e que de fato não só pessoas más caem naquele buraco. Ele vê chegando ao buraco seguindo uma daqueles filas, o que parece o espírito de uma garotinha, que pelo tamanho, não deve ter mais de 10 anos.

Ele desta vez nem faz, nem espera comentários. Invoca seu shakiti em forma de veiculo e com grande rapidez, vai em direção a macabra fila, e com destreza, consegue puxar o espírito da garotinha pra cima de seu shakiti.

Yusuke ao reparar o que Shurato havia resgatado também fica surpreso e inseguro em relação ao coração dos que são enviados a este local de desgraça.

Kurama:

— Shurato! Você tem que parar com isso! Não há er...

Shurato irritado:

— Vocês são cegos ou o que? Não tão vendo? É uma garotinha!

Estranhando um pouco a atitude da menina, que ao contrario de todos que ele geralmente salva com o shakiti , ela não tenta se segurar , ela parece querer sair dali, e shurato tem que ficar segurando-a com uma das mãos para que ela não caia do shakiti. Então o espírito da menina ao ver que esta presa, começa a gritar assustadoramente, um grito agudo, ecoante, fantasmagórico e continuo.

— Q-que que isso!— berra Shurato surpreso.

— Alma dela quer seguir o seu designo! As almas enfraquecidas após o julgamento destituídas de consciência são como maquinas que só existem pra se locomover ao seu destino final, só então recuperando a consciência. Aonde serão punidas eternamente. É isso que acontece com esses que estão aqui! Com todos! –diz Acalanata. – E como você está vendo, essa ordem que rege o universo é falha e duvidosa. Manda para cá pobres espíritos inocentes que irão pagar pelo pecado dos pais. Ou simplesmente por serem almas que não deviam ter nascido.

Shurato:

— O que? Mas isso é...!

Yusuke:

— Você não vai acreditar nele! Vai seu babacão?

Na verdade fica difícil entender o que estaria fazendo um espírito de uma menina tão jovem num local como este? Nem Kurama sabe muito bem o que dizer nesta hora, mas arrisca tentar:

— Shurato, tem de ser frio nessa hora, não há alternativa.

— Claro que há alternativa, mesmo pra você, guardiãozinho Celestial— diz Acalanata— Como Hades tentou explicar, seu intuito é acabar com esse sofrimento para os que não merecem. Ele precisa de um lugar para mandar as almas redimidas e as almas condenadas injustamente como essa aí. Para isso basta que vocês parem agora. E Verei o que posso fazer pra meu mestre Hades devolver a vida a essa pobre alma.

— Cale a boca! Demônio maldito! Não complique ainda mais as coisas!— ordena Ikki, que dispara o – Ave Fenix! — contra Acalanata, mesmo sabendo que seria pirotecnia, pois o mesmo se defende com facilidade, com o Escudo de Vento de Anne. Contudo, o cavaleiro na verdade usara o poder para atrapalhar a visão do demônio e aproximar-se do inimigo. E com sua tática conseguiu, assim, ficar ao lado do oponente.

O Fênix ergue seu punho novamente, na grande velocidade que suas forças de cavaleiro permitem, e sua mão lança o mais tenebroso golpe que lhe pertence: o conhecido Golpe Fantasma de Fenix, que com certeza daria fim a luta.

Porém algo saiu errado: Acalanata percebeu, vasculha em milésimos de segundo dentre todo seu arsenal de poderes copiados, e dentre todos, decide qual o melhor para tentar reagir a aquele temível ataque. Através de seus discretos auxiliares estava a observar todos eles, e por isso conhecia o poder de Ikki. E não vendo melhor alternativa, o demônio revida o Cavaleiro de Fenix no mesmo instante que o inimigo, usando o...— Golpe Fantasma de Fenix!

Foi inevitável. Ambos se atingem. E após o ataque, os dois continuam de pé, parados, mas com os braços pendentes, e olhos absortos, como se tivessem com a mente noutro lugar. Algo que até lembra um pouco as almas zumbificadas que ali estão. A ironia do destino se lança sobre o cavaleiro, que após cometer recente crueldade com tal golpe, acaba por experimentar do seu próprio remédio, ou melhor, veneno. É uma situação inédita, pois além de ambos estarem em estado espiritual, eles se atingiram ao mesmo tempo, o que na verdade talvez seja catastrófico.

Enquanto isso, o guardião celestial continua na sua luta solitária e triste, segurando a alma da menina pelo braço. Ela agora grita ainda mais alto, e seu corpo tenta se desvencilhar do rei Shura. Até que ela consegue e cai do shakiti. Shurato desce do seu veiculo e vai atrás dela, a qual tentava a passos apressados ir em direção ao abismo, quando então é novamente agarrada pelo braço por Shurato.

Ele segura-a e a sacode, como se faz para acordar alguém que dorme profundamente.

— Menina, acorda! Acorda!

Yusuke sabe que isso funcionou com ele, mas sente que neste caso parece ser diferente, parece irreversível. Fica com um certo pesar de ver aquilo, no fundo ele também esta sentindo pena da garota.

Hiei:

— Imbecil! Você não compreende que o que Hades precisa é somente um pouco de tempo? E você está dando justamente isso a ele!

Shurato sacode a menina que somente parece se desesperar ainda mais e gritar ainda mais.

Hiei:

— Se ele não vai, vamos nós! – sugere hiei.

Kurama:

— Ele é o sucessor de Brafma. Tem que ir.

A menina faz uma força sobrenatural pra se desvencilhar do guardião celestial. Grita mais e mais, e shurato a olha com pena e uma dolorosa sensação de impotência. Não tem coragem de partir para atos mais radicais como um tapa pra acorda-la, e parece que não iria de nada adiantar. Uma lagrima escorre da face dele devido a tristeza dela não perceber que ele está ali pra ajudá-la.

Hiei:

— Esse idiota não vai se mancar! Vou ter que levar ele a força! —diz hiei já indo em direção ao sentimental Shurato, certamente preparando uma atitude violenta. Mas seu braço é laçado por um cipó advindo de Kurama.

— Você também? Amoleceu também? ! — Hiei, irritado, incinera o cipó que o prendia, com chamas negras brotadas da pele, e logo toma a atitude de, sozinho, saltar no abismo do yomotsu, enquanto murmura:

— vocês são patéticos!

Devido ao mal estar proporcionado pela situação que passa, Shurato fraqueja por um instante. Tempo suficiente para alma da garotinha soltar-se e correr loucamente para o abismo, saltando a ele.

Mais uma vez Shurato se desdobra para segura-la e desta vez segura a mão da menina para salva-la enquanto caia, ficando ela pendurada a borda do abismo, só sendo segura pela mão do rei shura. E mais uma vez, aqueles gritos arrepiantes partem da alma da menina.

Shurato:

— Por que vocês não vêem me ajudar!

Kurama:

— Shurato! Não há o que possa ser feito! Sempre ela vai querer saltar ao abismo!

Shurato:

— Eu não vou soltar!

Yusuke:

— Cara, a gente tem que continuar!

Shurato:

— Eu não vou soltar!

— Desculpe Shurato, você tem que soltar. — diz uma voz feminina , bem conhecida de alguns ali.

— Botan? – diz yusuke surpreso.

— Shurato, você tem que deixa-la partir, ela é uma alma julgada. – diz a deusa da morte.

Yusuke:

— Shurato, escuta ela, ela é coletora de almas.

Shurato:

— Mas como? Alma julgada? Como pode ser?— ele observa aquela menina de tão pouca estatura rosto pequeno e aparência inocente, não faz sentido algum isso. Então ele direciona sua visão aos olhos dela, porque os olhos são o espelho da alma, e que talvez algo transpareça sobre ela ali.

— Não ! Não olhe os olhos desta forma!— diz Botan

Mas era tarde. Neste momento houve uma espécie de conexão mental entre os espíritos de Shurato e o da menina.

Ele vê a menina quando viva, como se visse o mundo pelos olhos dela.

A menina tem algo estranho, ele sente que há memórias demais, para alguém tão nova.

Ele sente que muitos anos da vida dela fluem direto em sua mente, como um filme assistido em velocidade acelerada. Pode sentir muitos sentimentos acumulados ao longo da vida, sentimentos negativos na maioria, coisas ruins, muito ruins.

Ela era de um lugar diferente do Japão, a Rússia parece.

Ela tinha um irmão, praticamente mesma idade, e nunca se davam bem, mas não era rivalidade normal de irmão. Era algo doentio, ela planejava vinganças desproporcionais.

Algo mais estava errado com ela. Seu irmão já era adulto e ela continuava criança, apesar de passar dos 18. Ela tinha uma doença rara, uma espécie de nanismo proporcional, que a mantinha com aparência de criança.

Um dia o previsível aconteceu, e ela matou seu irmão, num ataque de fúria, e a família não teve outro jeito senão interná-la no instituto SAARNE, um instituto para doentes mentais.

Lá ela não melhorou. Apenas conseguiu ser mais dissimulada e maquiavélica, resultando, num certo dia, em sua fuga. E ela a faz pra longe, outro país, noutro continente, os Estados Unidos.

Nesta nova terra aproveitou-se de sua condição para se apresentar como criança órfã a espera de uma nova família. Era inteligente e madura, comparada com outras crianças, o que facilitava sua adoção.

Porém, não estava satisfeita em apenas ser adotada. Queria mudar a ordem das coisas dentro da casa. Não queria ser a filha. Queria ser a esposa, e por isso, maquinava, tramava e criava desavenças, e por fim, tentava seduzir o pai adotivo. E quando rejeitada, o matava, e punha fogo na casa.

E isso aconteceu mais de uma vez.

Ela fugia para outro orfanato, mentia, e começava tudo novamente.

Até que, num dia de inverno rigoroso, numa nova tentativa de se tornar a rainha de um lar, foi rejeitada novamente, matou o pai adotivo e pôs fogo na casa. Tentou matar sua mãe adotiva, e ambas caíram num lago congelado, onde por fim, acabou sendo morta aos 33 anos.

Aqueles momentos em que compartilhou a historia da vida daquela suposta menina foi um tanto demais para o sensível Rei Shura. Ele sente um enorme aperto no seu coração, ao mesmo tempo que sente sua mão afrouxar-se e a alma dela se libertar e enfim cair ao tenebroso abismo.

Aos olhos dos companheiros, é visível o abalo mental que Shurato sofrera. Mas a única que de fato sabe como aquilo o abalou tanto, é Botan.

Ele demora um pouco para se erguer do chão, mas o faz, como se pesasse uma tonelada, mas faz.

Yusuke:

— como você se sente, cara?

Shurato, sem nem erguer a cabeça:

— Eu me sinto... menos humano.

Sacrilégio, talvez seja a melhor palavra para descrever o que ocorre agora na sagrada árvore celestial, templo maior de Brafma no mundo celestial.

Os muitos sacerdotes que povoam o local agora chegam a chorar, enquanto oram quase em desespero para o seu deus maior, Brafma.

Alguns soldados encarregados de proteger Hakeshi, estão sem saber o que fazer ao redor da própria deusa, pois não sabem se devem, ou mesmo se poderiam, enfrentar os que estão junto a sua protegida.

A garota, que neste instante encara a maior crise já enfrentada pelo seu mundo, está pasma; nunca imaginou que teria que passar por tal coisa, e ainda mais sendo novata em sua responsabilidades de deusa, o peso de uma terrível decisão acaba de ser jogada em seus ombros de maneira abrupta:

— Eu não acredito que estão me pedindo isso. Vocês sabem que isso é traição... mais que isso... é sacrilégio! – diz Hakeshi muito nervosa.

— Não há outra escolha! O mundo está acabando! Não podemos fazer nada mais, queridinha. — responde Leiga.

— Não esperava isso vindo de vocês, Guardiões Celestiais. Jamais deveriam propor algo assim. — diz um monge que não se conteve a falar e nem a controlar sua raiva.

— Todos sabem que Brafma morreu a dez mil anos atrás, durante a guerra contra o povo de Asra. – diz outro monge

— Vocês sabem que ele está vivo repousando pelas eras. Não é mesmo Kenya? — diz Leiga. E antes que Kenya perguntasse o óbvio, o rei Karla logo responde.— Descobri isso do mesmo jeito que fiz para saber a verdade sobre Indra.

— Usando suas penas... sei. – responde Kenya secamente, sentindo-se traído.

— Desculpe caro Kenya, mas sempre fui curioso demais. Sei tanta coisa sobre os outros, que agora não vem ao caso. — completa Leiga

— Porque Brafma deixou espalhar essa mentira sobre sua morte? Por que faria isso? – indaga Lengue.

— O que você diria se quisesse ficar em paz, livre de incômodos para sempre?— diz Hiouga.

O monge volta a argumentar:

— A história do nosso mundo é clara. Quando Brafma criou Zefir e o mundo celestial, decidiu se isolar num local que nunca ninguém deveria incomodá-lo. Por isso, em seu lugar, para contato com ele, foram deixadas as deusas mantenedoras do mundo celestial e o pilar de Zefir. E caso alguém ousar incomodá-lo, ele prometeu desfazer este mundo e todas as criaturas que nele vive, em punição à ousadia de quem o incomodar.

— Que diferença fará o incomodarmos agora? O mundo já está se desfazendo! Vou ter que repetir de novo quantas vezes? Se ele quiser desmanchar nossa existência, melhor ainda, porque não sofreríamos lentamente. — diz o rei Karla.- Se ele lutou na batalha a 10.000 anos, porque não nos ajudaria agora?

— Eu ainda prefiro ir a Zefir! — contesta Dan — Tenho certeza de que a culpa de tudo está lá.

— Não adianta culpar nossos vizinhos. Isso também é uma perda de tempo. — afirma Hiouga — São tão vítimas quanto nós.

— Pode ser que não haja opção. — afirma Kenya, com ar pesaroso — Mas eu me recuso a participar de tamanho sacrilégio. Se vocês decidirem ir, eu não vou, pois estarei indo contra a maior regra da crença em nosso deus Brafma.

Hakeshi vê que, mesmo entre seus guardiões, há discórdia em relação a tal atitude a ser tomada. Sua alma se divide entre a necessidade e as regras a serem seguidas. Olhos fechados, pulmões enchem e esvaziam-se vagarosamente, enquanto o cérebro dispara.

— Também não me sinto bem com essa decisão. Mas como Leiga disse, a diferença vai ser pouca. Acho que isso seria uma esperança e não a deveríamos deixar passar. — afirma Ryuma — Tanto o mundo celestial quanto Zefir estão se acabando ao mesmo tempo, e por mais que Brafma seja pouco receptivo, ele não pode deixar de ver o que nos ocorre.

Todos ficam quietos, remoendo tudo o que foi dito até agora, num silêncio de quase um minuto, somente cortado pelos trovões que caem lá fora, até que Kenya volta a se manifestar:

— O Aposento de Brafma — e antes que alguém pergunte, ele diz — É o nome do lugar onde se diz que Brafma repousa pelas infinitas eras. Pelos manuscritos que já li acredito que fica no oceano que divide o Mundo Celestial e Zefir.

— Mas em que ponto, exatamente? — indaga Leiga.

Como se sentisse um delator, Kenya tenta dizer o mais breve possível para que tal momento incoerente com suas atitudes normais passe depressa:

— O ponto onde convergem os Montes Marinhos Trigêmeos.

— Então, temos aí um destino. E não se preocupe em dizer mais nada, Kenya. Acho que já basta de forçá-lo a ir contra Brafma, se é isso que acredita estar fazendo. — comenta Ryuma.

Hiouga pensa sobre o que ouvira.

— Estranho...nunca ninguém comentou que pudesse haver algo lá. –ele então dirige-se a sua deusa e indaga- Temos sua autorização, honorável Hakeshi?

— Sim, acho que não temos escolha. – responde ela cabisbaixa.

— Que Brafma seja piedoso com todos vocês! Sinceramente eu espero isso. – diz Kenya

— Vamos guardiões celestiais.— chama Hiouga — Para o oceano.

Hakeshi, então delicadamente desce do seu altar e se coloca à frente dos seus guardiões celestiais:

— Acho que eu vou também.

A decisão surpreende os guardiões, os monges e até Kenya.

— Mas honorável Hakeshi... — fala um monge, quase indo em sua direção, mas desiste, e se cala com ar derrotado.

— Brafma me colocou aqui para ser o contato direto com ele, por isso tenho que ir. – diz ela. — Ele me escolheu, então tem que me ouvir.

Kenya dá um suspiro de frustração e tenciona seguir a sua superior à jornada, quando esta ergue o braço com a mão aberta em sua direção.

— Não, Kenya, você não deve vir. — ordena ela.

— Eu sou um guardião celestial e devo protegê-la! — afirma ele.

— Não, você deve proteger o mundo celestial; por isso quero que fique pra proteger tanto a árvore celestial, quanto as pessoas refugiadas, de possíveis problemas que surgirem.

Ele se cala, mas dando a entender que havia acatado as ordens.

— Certo, desculpe, mas ainda tenho uma pergunta, Kenya. O que há no Aposento de Brafma? — quer saber Hiouga. — Me refiro ao que pode nos esperar lá?

— Não há relato. Nem poderia haver porque nunca ninguém voltou de lá. E nem chegou a Brafma, porque ele não cumpriu sua palavra, ou seja, não desfez o mundo.

No macabro Yumotso. Kurama, yusuke e Shurato, colocaram o Ikki desacordado no Shakiti de Shurato e pretendem descer com ele. Não sabem se ele morreu ou não. Como assim? O espírito morreu? O cavaleiro de Fenix foi bastante cruel recentemente, ao fazer o que fez com Lantis, e outras atitudes, mas naquele momento estava sendo um aliado, e para onde iriam, um aliado forte como ele fazia muita diferença, além do que, não poderiam abandoná-lo naquele local, junto ao Acalanata, o qual ainda continua na mesma posição de quando recebera o golpe.

— Esperem! Não desçam agora, eu tenho uma coisa para vocês.

A deusa da morte procura no quimono e puxa o que seria um pergaminho muito antigo, que aparenta ter milhares de anos, e que só poderia estar inteiro ainda por tratar-se de algo sobrenatural.

— Que coisa velha é essa?— indaga Yusuke

— É o mapa do Inferno.— responde ela— Do tempo em que Sr. Emma ainda tinha relações diplomáticas com Hades.

— Não deve estar desatualizado? Hades com certeza alteraria de propósito para complicar invasores de outros lugares. – questiona o youkai.

— Com certeza, Kurama— diz Botan chorosa — Mas desculpa, não sei o que fazer, Nem o Sr. Koema , nem eu temos algo melhor para ajudar nesse momento.

— Ok, Botan, fica tranqüila, ok? – diz yusuke.— Isso ai é melhor do que nada.

Kurama dá uma boa olhada naquele mapa do Tártaro. Com cuidado vê cada detalhe, e logo após guarda consigo.

O grupo, junto com Ikki desacordado e Shurato abalado emocionalmente se aproxima do abismo, e observam a grande escuridão cujo fundo não se localiza com os olhos.

Botan enxuga mais uma lagrima.

— Calma, Botan. — diz Kurama — Confie na gente que vamos conseguir, com certeza. – põe a mão no ombro dela e sorri.

E eles saltam ao desconhecido, e certamente terrível lugar que os espera.

Botan volta a enxugar lagrimas que caem ainda com mais intensidade, e parte com seu remo voador para fora daquele lugar deprimente.

Só permanecem no local, o paralisado Acalanata e as milhares de almas que se arremessam no abismo continuamente.

Nas terras arrasadas de Zefir.

Aquela coisa que surgira à frente de todos ali era de fato intimidadora. A incrível altura de quase quatro gênios juntos, mais a sua inusitada forma, deixa todos que a vêem de perto ou de longe completamente atônitos.

Hades havia se unido àquela imensa criatura e agora lá de dentro pode controlá-la à vontade. Sente-se em uma vantagem enorme, que consideraria-se um covarde se atacasse agora, sem tentar novamente subordinar aqueles interessantes humanos.

O deus, vendo toda aquela luta contra seus intuitos, na verdade não entende o porquê de tanto receio contra seus objetivos. Será que não entenderam o que Seikiakko e ele explicaram? Então resolve voltar a argumentar a favor de seus objetivos:

— Vocês têm um temor desmedido da idéia da morte. Temem com todas as forças o que desconhecem ou entendem superficialmente. Não compreendem que a morte é parte do ciclo das almas? A alma precisa se desprender do corpo para descansar. Acham que podem viver pra sempre? Estou dizendo, cedam suas vidas agora e têm a minha palavra que não irei capturar suas almas para o Tártaro. Deixarei que sejam julgados naturalmente pelos deuses seletores. Ou melhor, sei que são humanos fortes e valentes. Mas se forem criaturas com o mínimo de inteligência, aproveitarão a minha oferta e tornar-se-ão seguidores imortais do eterno Hades.

Hyoga:

— Guarde seus argumentos para você, Hades. Ninguém aqui está interessado em negociar com você!

Hades:

— Ele responde por todos? Nenhum de vocês discorda das tolices que ele disse?

Kuwabara:

— Claro que não! É isso ai Hyoga! Ele falou por todos, mesmo!

Hades:

— Vou repetir! Nenhum de vocês discorda da afirmação dele?

Kuwabara revoltado:

— Tá me ignorando, cara? Já te respondi!

Clef :

— Não vamos negociar com você, deus invasor, nunca!

Hades:

— Perco meu tempo tentando um diálogo racional com mortais estúpidos! Não enxergam um palmo a frente! Não conseguem pensar a longo prazo! Dão-me pena! Chegou, enfim a hora de demonstrar o poder da minha obra prima criada com o poder absorvido de Brafma.

O gênio bicolor ergue a espada de Alfa e com ela dá um golpe na terra, cravando-a no solo e a deixando lá.

Repentinamente vários pequenos montinhos de terra vão surgindo ao redor da espada e se tornando cada vez maiores. Logo do tamanho de uma bola crescem para o tamanho de uma cadeira e logo depois já alcançam o tamanho de uma pessoa.

Tendo os montes de terra alcançado o tamanho desejado, Alfa retira a espada do solo e golpeia o ar sobre aqueles montes de terra. O ar agitado pelo golpe da lâmina do Neomashim é lançado contra aquelas formações de solo criadas e começa a rodeá-las furiosamente, e como uma talhadeira, começa a tirar lascas daqueles montes de terra amorfas, como se fosse um grupo enorme de escultores trabalhando simultaneamente, começando então a definir formas ali.

Todos estão atentos, imaginando as prováveis criaturas horrendas, gosmentas, repletas de dentes e garras, ou mesmo armadas com tacapes ou espadas que dali possam surgir.

Em meio àquelas cenas extremamente chamativas, Rayearth tem sua atenção desviada, porque percebe algo estranho com Lucy, a qual estava novamente montada nele, colocando-se a ser protegida pelo seu gênio, numa atitude bem incompatível com a garota valente que todos conheciam . Ela neste momento parece absorta, com a mente em outro lugar. Rayearth teme que algum problema sério a tenha acometido, pois sabe que passa por traumas psicológicos muito fortes nos últimos dias.

— Lucy! — chama a criatura mágica lupina — Lucy, você está me ouvindo?

Ela nada responde, o que o preocupa, mas então quando Rayearth vira sua cabeça em direção aos outros para comunicar a situação, percebe que Guru Clef também parece estar da mesma maneira que Lucy e que Priscila e outros olham para o sacerdote preocupados.

— Por favor, você deste mundo, escutem-me!

Na realidade, tanto Lucy quando Clef estão ouvindo esta mesma voz, a suave e bela voz de Atena, que então consegue comunicação com Zefir.

— Sou a deusa Atena, da Terra. E preciso de ajuda.

— Atena! Ah, você é Atena? Seiya e os outros comentaram sobre você aqui em Zefir.— Responde Lucy por telepatia, mesmo nem tendo consciência de que está fazendo isso.

— Eu quero alertar que uma criatura demoníaca roubou a minha armadura sagrada e a levou para esse mundo e que se Hades a vestir, ele terá poder sobre a Terra.

— O quê? — surpreende-se Lucy.

— Deusa da Terra! — entra Clef na conversa — Vimos sua armadura e seu guerreiro Seiya foi tentar recuperá-la.

Saori sente uma grande gratidão por seu cavaleiro, que até em outro planeta é fiel como sempre.

— Amigos de Zefir — entra mais um na conversa telepática, desta vez o velho mestre ancião — Hades que ataca o seu mundo deveria estar selado sob o poder de Atena, mas ele conseguiu um poder além do seu para ressurgir no mundo dos vivos e agora quer o poder sobre a Terra através da armadura de Atena.

— Sim, nossos mundos estão em crise. Mas faremos tudo o que nossas forças puderem para dar um fim ao intento desse deus. — afirma o guru.

— Sim, faremos — diz Lucy, insegura.

O trabalho de escultura de Hades continua, enfim as massas disformes vão tomando formas reconhecíveis. Eles conseguem ver que, diferente do esperado, começam a surgir a aparência obvia de braços e pernas, olhos e bocas, portanto fica claro a aparência de humanos nas criaturas que Hades vai criando.

Isso os choca um pouco o grupo de pessoas que ali está. De maneira que todos assistem tão bizarra cena, tão aturdidos que não conseguem nem maquinar alguma reação antes do deus completar sua obra. O inimigo está criando algo com a aparência humana assim de maneira tão fácil. É esse o poder de um deus criador?

O trabalho de Hades está terminando, mas há algo errado naquelas criaturas. São humanas, mas não tem cabelos, não têm cor nos olhos e a pele permanece cinza como a massa que as criou. E nem a forma do corpo é muito clara, é andrógina, sem sexo definido.

Contudo apesar da aparência inacabada, aquelas criaturas começam a mover-se: esticam o corpo, como alguém que espreguiça os músculos parados há muito tempo.

— Mas... o que? – murmura Hyoga

Antes que haja mais exclamações de pavor, aquelas criaturas começam a andar em direção ao grupo de heróis que ali estão. Os estranhos seres, porém, não demonstram ameaça de qualquer tipo, somente vão chegando perto.

Varias destas criaturas vão chegando perto de vários dos que estão ali. Ninguém porém deixa que tal ser o toque. Os seres param, e ficam olhando fixamente as pessoas, de maneira inexpressiva, mas que causa nervoso em quem está sendo observado.

Porém a primeira reação brusca não tarda.

— Sai de perto de mim, coisa esquisita! - berra Kuwabara, ao socar uma das criaturas, que cai ao solo, com o rosto deformado de tal maneira, que lembra massa de modelar.

Após o soco, Kuwabara sente um arrepio no corpo, e chega a abraçar a si mesmo.

— Que frio na espinha! – reclama ele.

O momento que kuwabara reage serve de distração para muitos ali, e nesta hora várias criaturas saltam em direção aos heróis, e por isso vários reagem de maneira semelhante a Kazuma.

Uma das criaturas salta em direção a Lucy, mesmo ela estando em cima de Rayearth. Ao contrario de sua natureza ativa, a guerreira simplesmente se esquiva, mas o ser chega a tocá-la no braço, quando então é mordido, sacudido e arremessado longe por Rayearth.

Anne, porém, com o resto de energia que lhe sobrou, cria um forte jato de ar, que empurra um dos que dela se aproximava. Ela, mesmo estando extremamente cansada, sentia que não era uma boa idéia deixar-se tocar por tal criatura. A suspeita se confirma ao ver que seus amigos sentiram calafrios ao encostarem nos seres cinzas. Apesar de que estas criaturas, após serem repelidas, somente caíram no chão e não parecem estar tentando se levantarem.

- O que são essas coisas afinal?- indaga Hyoga

Aquilo realmente foi impressionante aos olhos dos que assistem, mas também não foi muito eficaz, aparentemente. Contudo Hades observa suas criações com orgulho, fruto do novo poder que ele adquirira.

Porém, agora o deus move o lado escuro de seu neo mashin, e certamente pretende apresentar a força deste agora.

Hades:

— Agora vou garantir o fim da vida daqueles que já decidiram deixá-la para trás.

Dando uns passos à frente com seu imenso Alfa-ômega, o deus se aproxima perigosamente dos corpos caídos de Shurato, Ikki, Hiei, Yusuke e Kurama, ergue a gigantesca espada curva de ômega e a faz brandir pelo ar, fazendo descolar-se de sua lâmina uma imensa onda de uma energia tão escura que parece absorver a luz que está próxima a ela, e esta dirige-se justamente aos corpos que nada podem fazer para se desviar daquilo.

Hyoga, Shiryu, e outros, percebem que aquilo será o fim, mas ele não conseguirá chegar a tempo de resgatá-los, na distância em que se encontra.

Lucy percebe que mais uma vez algo terrível está para acontecer e desta vez ela está inerte, apenas sentada sobre Rayearth, assistindo tudo de camarote, sendo inútil e passiva, como ela nunca foi. Vê aqueles que praticamente sacrificaram sua vida para tentar enfrentar Hades, que terão seus corpos destruídos de maneira instantânea, e que já tinham pouca esperança de retornar, e agora as chances caem para zero ou menos que isso.

— Lucy!— berra Rayearth.

Ela não responde.

— Lucy! — o ser lupino grita novamente.

Mas ela não diz nada como ele esperava que fizesse. A guerreira do fogo apenas abaixa a cabeça e põe a sua mão sobre a tiara do núcleo, passando a impressão de que apenas gostaria de não ver a cena que advém naquele segundo.

A energia escura lançada por Ômega cai como uma onda por cima dos corpos dos guerreiros que foram para o Tártaro. Por dentro daquela massa escura, que agora parece um tanto transparente, pois neste momento os corpos são consumidos por uma luz, dentro daquela onda escura, vão desaparecendo, e também ficando transparentes, dando até para ver o chão escurecido através deles, até que em um determinado momento, desaparecem por completo, juntamente com a escura energia.

Alguns segundos de surpresa atingem todos ali. Então é isso? Os cinco que fizeram esse grande esforço foram de fato aniquilados?

— Uramesh! — berra Kuwabara correndo para o lugar onde estava seu amigo; cava a terra com as mãos, imaginando que ele poderia estar ali embaixo ou algo assim — Hades! Seu maldito!

Hades porém não está tranqüilo; algo o perturba, mas nada diz.

Guru Clef olha para Lucy, que apenas parece tão surpresa quanto ele e diz:

— Lucy! Você...

Ela nada responde porque ainda tem dúvidas, mas Rayearth sente seu orgulho por ela renascer como chamas que reacendem de brasas que estavam para se apagar na lenha já queimada. E pode-se ver no rosto dele o que poderia ser considerado um sorriso canino.

— Vocês são ousados! Ousados demais! Gostam de interferir nas decisões dos deuses! Criaturas vis e efêmeras! Vou esfregar a mortalidade de vocês nos seus malditos e enormes egos! Vou mostra o quanto imperfeito e inferiores são! — berra Hades, agora perdendo a paciência que havia procurado manter até agora.

Na Grécia, Atena e seus aliados estão surpresos. Bem ali, no alto do santuário, próximo de onde ficava a estátua da deusa, ela vê um conhecido caído ao chão e junto a ele mais quatro pessoas que ela nunca havia visto.

— Ikki! — diz Saori ao reconhecer o cavaleiro de Fênix e se aproxima dele.

Shun ao vê-lo também grita o nome do irmão e corre para junto de seu corpo.

Em Zefir Rayearth agora fala entusiasmado com sua guerreira:

— Meus parabéns, Lucy! Meus parabéns!

Marine apesar de ferida e vendo todo aquele reboliço, fica curiosa para entender:

— Alguém pode explicar o que aconteceu?

Anne:

— Marine. — diz tentando recuperar o fôlego — Acho que a Lucy transmigrou eles para outro lugar.

— Sim! Foi isso! Eu os mandei para a Terra, onde está a deusa Atena! — afirma Lucy, ainda montada em Rayearth e, completa aumentando o volume de sua voz — Onde você não possa pegá-los!

Naquele antes belo castelo, mas agora arruinado, a ex-nucleo de Zefir que por tanto tempo habitou aquele lugar agora ajuda a destruí-lo, e ainda ajuda ao Deus do Inferno a tomar a armadura de Atena e assim obter controle sobre a Terra.

A concentração da mulher é tão grande, usando toda sua miscelânea de poderes a fim de esculpir aquela armadura da deusa. De fato é um trabalho árduo, a energia escura de Sekiakko parece ganhar em alguns momentos, alterando com certa facilidade aquele objeto, mas a força que Atena lança da Terra é muito grande, de maneira a fazer com que a armadura retorne a seu estado original em alguns pontos onde foi alterada. É uma disputa energética e mental. Seikiakko certamente estaria suando, se seu corpo ainda fosse realmente vivo, porque Saori, está com seu corpo humano já suando na Terra.

Enfim o que parece acontecer é um empate nessa disputa. Seikiakko altera uma área do objeto e Saori desfaz, deixando a mesma área da armadura em seu estado original, logo a seguir.

Contudo uma interrupção. Seikiakko é atingida nas costas por um forte golpe, tirando o equilíbrio do seu corpo. O espírito da mulher, que vê tudo, praticamente de fora, portanto não sente dor física, estava tão concentrada na tarefa que não viu a aproximação de Seiya que a atingira com seu novo poder.

— Era de se esperar, o tal cavaleiro preferido de Atena.

— Eu não vou pedir que largue a armadura de Atena agora mesmo, porque sei que não vai obedecer. Então a desafio agora, e se eu vencer, você vai entregar esta armadura.

— Está brincando. – diz ela com desdém, e voltando ao seu trabalho.

— Pare! Eu já disse para parar!— berra Seiya indo em direção a ela, quando repentinamente um escudo e uma espada, que flutuam, põem-se a sua frente.

Seiya nem se abala com o que vê, tanto que já dispara novamente seu Cometa Magno no escudo, que para sua surpresa, continua intacto. Após isso, aproveitando o momento, a espada dá um rápido ataque, dando um talho superficial no braço do guerreiro.

— Isto é feito do material Escudo! Não vai quebrar tão fácil quanto você pensa, cavaleiro de Atena. – diz a inimiga.

— Se você acha que só isso vai me deter, está totalmente enganada, não vou ceder por causa de um par de armas velhas. – responde ele.

Porém, Seiya percebe que agora inúmeros pares de escudos e espadas surgem, flutuando, advindo de vários lugares do castelo, e alguns vindo de fora do castelo, pelas janelas, e o cercam, formando um circulo em volta dele.

Curiosamente são belos escudos e espadas, de diversos estilos. Ele até os veria como uma bela obra de arte, se neste momento não estivessem ameaçando sua vida.

— Gosta , Cavaleiro? São minhas queridas obras. Fiz muitas destas durante minha carreira como ferreira. Eu tenho muito orgulho de cada coisa que forjo. E se me der licença. Preciso terminar meu trabalho. Não tenho tempo pra ficar preocupada em matar insetos como você.

Repentinamente, aquele grupo de escudos em torno dele avançam em sua direção, apertando o circulo, e pretendendo esmagá-lo ao fechar.

Um forte estrondo de metal se chocando ecoa pelo arruinado do castelo. Foi o circulo que se fechou, mas por sorte Seiya não estava no meio. Havia conseguido saltar reto para cima para escapar daquela situação.

O alivio dura pouco no instante que Seiya vê que agora que ele cai de volta, as espadas se agrupam, com a ponta na vertical, bem embaixo dele, aguardando ele cair e se auto perfurar.

Graças a sua vida de cavaleiro ele pode fazer planos em milésimos de segundos.

— Cometa Magno!

O cavaleiro concentra seu cosmo num único e poderoso golpe em direção ao chão, e obviamente nas espadas que ali estão na vertical.

Contudo, como dito por Seikiakko, as espadas são feitas do material Escudo, e por isso não se quebram mesmo com tal golpe. Mas Seiya já sabia disso, e como ele esperava, o cometa magno não foi capaz de destruir as espadas, mas o poder agiu como um furacão, arremessando esses objetos por todo o recinto, aleatoriamente, de maneira que uma delas perfura o abdômen da inimiga.

Alma de Sekiakkko nada sente, por estar deslocada de seu corpo, mas logicamente alguém estragar algo que ela ama é uma afronta.

Ela desta vez sem falar mais, novamente envia ordens para suas armas, e seus escudos que se reorganizam, agora formando uma grande fila, semelhante a uma cobra, que serpenteia no ar antes de ir com toda velocidade contra Seiya, que é atingido no rosto pelo primeiro escudo da fila, o qual após atingi-lo, sai da frente do segundo escudo que também atinge o cavaleiro brutalmente no nariz, depois sai da frente dando o lugar ao terceiro que Seiya desta vez bloqueia com os braços, mas mesmo o terceiro tendo falhado, o quarto tenta de novo, e o quinto, o sexto, etc, mas Seiya consegue a fortes golpes de braços se desvencilhar de cada um daqueles. Porém, tais ataques, mesmo os falhos, vão aos poucos tirando a atenção do novo cavaleiro de sagitário, até que o mesmo percebe-se sendo perfurado pelas costas por um grupo de espadas, que vinham em sua direção, por trás.

A dor lancinante chega a agir como se emitisse um sinal do cosmo de Seiya, de maneira que Atena mesmo na Terra, e Seika idem, tomam ciência que algo atingiu o cavaleiro de maneira fatal.

— Seiya! Não!— berram Saori e Seika.

O ferido cavaleiro cai de rosto ao chão com as costas cravadas por inúmeras espadas.

Seikiakko:

— Cavaleiro de Atena, eu sou um exercito de uma pessoa só, por isso e outras virtudes, eu sempre fui a melhor opção para Zefir, ou para qualquer mundo desse universo.

Seiya sangrando pela boca, e com o resto de fôlego que lhe resta diz:

— Você vendeu sua alma! Pensa que é poderosa, mas sempre vai ser um simples peão de Hades.

Seikiakko:

— Mesmo nessa situação você não consegue calar a boca? Então vou ter quer ser mais dura com você.

Mesmo o pobre rapaz estando caído, perfurado por inúmeras espadas, Seikiakko ainda faz mais contra ele, e outra espada flutuante, pontiaguda como as de esgrima procura um espaço nas costas de Seiya e perfura com violência.

Na Terra Saori sente-se perturbada, e interrompe a emissão de energia que fazia para impedir que a inimiga alterasse a armadura de Atena.

— Não posso deixar Seiya morrer! – diz ela mostrando o amor que tem por seu cavaleiro, mas ao mesmo tempo deixando uma brecha grave para Seikiakko agir livremente.

Atena ergue seu cetro e invoca olhando em direção ao arrasado santuário:

— Armaduras de Ouro, escutem! Preciso que salvem este mundo! Preciso que vistam meus guerreiros escolhidos mais uma vez!

Neste instante, a armadura de libra que estava em forma de uso, toma a forma de signo bem ali no alto do santuário.

Surgem também as armaduras de Aquario e Sagitário, que se colocam no mesmo local que a outra. Porém a de sagitário está sem o seu arco, levado por Seiya quando foi transmigrado.

— Sempre resolvemos muitas coisas desta maneira, acredito que agora isso também vá funcionar. – diz a deusa.

Enquanto Atena dá mais uma cartada. Em Zefir, Hades também prepara sua próxima jogada. Ele simplesmente direciona a ponta da espada de Alfa para um dos corpos indefinidos e cinzentos que ele lançou; mais especificamente o que caiu próximo ao Hyoga. E a criatura parece responder, erguendo-se lentamente do chão.

O deus logo move lâmina do neo mashin em direção a outra criatura cinzenta que caíra junto a Lucy, que também começa a erguer-se.

Agora mais uma vez aqueles corpos cinzentos parecem estar em mutação. Aos poucos num deles começa crescer cabelos compridos até o ombro e bem louros, ao mesmo tempo que os olhos se azulam, e sua musculatura se define como masculina e atlética, ao mesmo tempo que sua pele torna-se de tom clara.

— Mas que...! — exclama Hyoga

O outro corpo toma lentamente uma forma feminina, porém esguia, chega a parecer que diminuiu de altura, crescem-lhe belos cabelos ruivos e longos, os olhos tornam-se escarlates e a cor da pele muda de cinza para tom de pele clara.

— Mas são iguais a vocês!- informa Kuwabara para Hyoga e Lucy, o que todos já estão percebendo.

Para completar, uma aura negra surge a cobre partes dos corpos daquelas cópias de Hyoga e Lucy, e aos poucos essa energia escura vai tornando-se algo sólido. Ou seja, torna-se armaduras para os dois, ou mais especificamente: Sapuris.

Apesar de serem cópias simetricamente e detalhadamente perfeitas deles, há porém uma diferença clara. Eles têm um olhar que expressa uma frieza e malignidade imensurável.

A cópia de Hyoga olhando para o seu "original" ergue uma mão, e nesta faz surgir um brilho branco e flocado.

Hyoga pensa nervoso:

— Como? Isso só pode ser cosmo de gelo? Ele tem o poder que eu perdi!

A imitação de Lucy olha-a, e com um sorrisinho cínico, de canto de boca, diz com voz juntamente cínica:

— Como você vai, Lucy?

— N...N... É a... Nova! – diz gaguejando Lucy lembrando-se da antiga criatura que surgira em Zefir baseada em seu sentimento de culpa. – De n..novo!

CONTINUA...

Amigos leitores,

Gostaria de lembrar que esta série começou a ser escrita em 1997. Ou seja, aproximadamente 14 anos atrás. É fato que os capitulos tem demorado muito a sair,o que eu lamento. Por outro lado, nesse período creio ter amadurecido como leitor e escritor, e espero compensar a vocês leitores de Last Land, dando um final para essa série muito mais bem elaborado do que poderia ter sido se eu fosse mais jovem.

Quando comecei a escrever a fanfic, não havia sinal da saga de Hades em formato anime, e nem da publicação do mangá em português.

Certo que existem detalhes do universo do Last land que não batem com o universo original das series de TV. Peço desculpas se isso incomodar alguém, mas trata-se de uma realidade alternativa dos personagens.

E, por favor, escrevam-me, digam o que estão achando.

Agradeço muito o auxilio do meu amigo Wagner Moreira.


End file.
